Invocadores de nuestro mundo
by Tourvelix
Summary: James es un estudiante universitario que luego de una reunión con sus amigos para jugar League of Legends, se entera que algo raro ocurrió en su última partida. Ahora los personajes de dicho videojuego están sueltos en el mundo y algunos son más peligrosos que otros. ¡Introduce tu propio OC!
1. Cap 1: Encuentro entre amigos

**THIS WILL BE THE ONLY ENGLISH TEXT IN THIS WHOLE FANFIC:**

 **As I mentioned back in `The Ionian Incident´I was going to make another fanfic, this time is in Spanish, for all those readers who can't read in english (Although, if they can't read in english, does this mean they never understood that I was making a spanish fic?) Anyway. This is the ONLY TEXT of english you will see, so if you are following me and wonder: What is this thing? It's another story, following the steps of Summoning Magic (although not in the same universe) where I introduce different Champions, OCs and many more stuff.**

 **The real question you may ask is: Isn't three stories already too much? Maybe, but I will keep working on all of them.**

 **Next chapters will be for Heroes & Legends so do not worry, I might have something for the weekend (Started a new year in college and god damn it, I only have thursdays free!) **

* * *

La noche había llegado a la gran ciudad de Washington, luego de una semana llena de exámenes en la universidad, James pudo relajarse. Esa misma noche, él fue invitado a una fiesta en la casa de uno de sus amigos de la escuela, sin embargo el término `fiesta´ implicaba una reunión con otros 4 amigos y juntarse para jugar su juego favorito en línea, League of Legends.

Dentro del grupo de amigos de James, cada uno ocupaba un rol en el equipo, y en el caso de este chico, su puesto era el de ser el soporte, ya sea brindando utilidad mediante curaciones o evitando que las principales amenazas del otro lado maten a sus compañeros.

Este chico universitario de 23 años no se destaca mucho del resto del mundo, su corto cabello de color marrón y ojos del mismo color lo convertían en una persona normal, ni siquiera su desempeño académico es destacable ya que sus notas no son más qu con lo que era imposible para él alardearle a sus amigos que siempre lograban puras A o en pocas ocasiones una B. No obstante si había algo de lo que James estaba orgulloso era su habilidad en League ya que ninguno de sus compañeros lograba superarlo en el rol de soporte.

Eran las 8 de la noche y el universitario había llegado caminando hasta la casa de su amigo, todas las luces estaban prendidas y se escuchaba a gente hablar desde dentro, esas voces eran fáciles de reconocer para James ya que eran las mismas que le recordaban sus épocas en la escuela, antes de que todos sus conocidos se separaran hacia distintos trabajos o universidades.

James se acercó a la puerta y golpeó suavemente con sus nudillos la madera, pero los ruidos del interior no cesaron. Al ver que sus amigos no escucharon en el primer intento, la idea del estudiante fue la de apretar el botón del timbre que se ubicaba a la derecha de la puerta. Esto fue un éxito ya que las voces se callaron y el sonido de alguien acercándose a la puerta era cada vez mayor.

¨¿Quién es?¨ La voz de Luke, uno de los mejores amigos de James, preguntó a la persona de afuera.

¨El repartidor de pizza ¿Quién más va a ser, bobo?¨ El castaño respondió, riéndose ante su respuesta.

La puerta se abrió y Luke se encontraba del otro lado. A diferencia de James, el dueño de la casa se dedicaba a trabajar en una oficina y ya que la misma lo obligaba a usar camisa y corbata, Luke tenía prohibido tener cabello largo y de colores extravagantes, así que para evitar problemas decidió teñirlo a su negro original ¨Por un momento pensamos que nunca ibas a venir¨ Él se puso a un lado y le permitió a James entrar a la casa ¨Cuanto antes instales tu computadora, más rápido vamos a poder estar en cola para las rankeds¨

¨Si, ya va¨ James se quitó la mochila de la espalda y la abrió. Dentro había un par de cuadernos de la universidad, su computadora portátil y un par de auriculares.

Una vez extraídos los elementos necesarios para jugar, el estudiante se acercó a la gran mesa en el centro de la sala de estar y comenzó a conectar los cables a la electricidad.

¨Claro ¿A Luke lo saludas y nosotros dejamos de existir?¨ A la derecha de James habían otros 2 chicos, sus caras eran similares y el cabello dorado los hacía fácil de identificar. Los hermanos Greg y Ted son grandes amigos del castaño, sin embargo solo Ted, el hermano mayor, fue compañero de escuela mientras que al menor lo conoció mediante estas reuniones para jugar todos a League.

¨Prefiero tener instalado todo antes de estrechar la mano con el resto¨ James le respondió al mayor mientras terminaba de conectar los auriculares a la computadora portátil. Una vez hecho, él se levantó y extendió su mano pero Ted decidió abrazarlo ¨¿También vas a querer una palmadita en la espalda y besitos en la mejilla?¨

¨Ha, ha, que gracioso¨ El rubio rió sarcásticamente mientras veía que Luke se acercaba a la mesa ¨¿Y Jessica? Supuestamente dijo que iba a venir¨

¨Ah, sí, ella me confirmó a último momento que prefería quedarse en su casa¨ El dueño del hogar encogió sus hombros ¨Pero da igual, seguimos siendo 5 para jugar¨ El chico de cabello oscuro giró su cabeza hacia James quien estaba apretando unas teclas de su computadora ¨¿Ya está?¨

¨Todo listo, comienzo a invitarlos¨ James asintió e hizo click en el botón ubicado en la parte superior del cliente de League que decía `JUGAR´

Una vez los cuatro se habían metido a la sala creada por el universitario, bastaron un par de minutos para que Jessica, la chica que faltaba, se uniese a la sala, sin embargo ella decidió permanecer callada y no usar su micrófono, de tal forma que la única forma de comunicación era mediante el chat del juego.

¨¿Qué elegimos? Algo pesado o... no sé, tranquilo?¨ Luke preguntó, mirando al resto de sus compañeros de equipo quienes estaban dudando todavía.

¨Es una normal, guardemos lo mejor para la ranked¨ Greg agregó mientras elegía a Kindred, también conocidos como Los Cazadores Eternos, y ocupando el rol de jungla.

¨Y te mandas con Kindred…¨ Ted ríe mientras que con su mouse hace click sobre la rata de Zaun, también llamada Twitch ¨No sé qué van a ir ustedes, pero necesito a alguien conmigo en bot¨

La chica ausente no hizo nada más que elegir a Shyvana, el campeón mitad dragon y mitad humano, y en el chat solo escribió una palabra: Top

Luke inclinó su cabeza y ubicó su mano en su barbilla, indeciso sobre qué personaje usar en esa partida ¨Jamie necesito que elijas que usar, tengo algo para los roles que faltan¨ Sin decir nada, el estudiante eligió a Sona, La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas, como soporte mientras que Luke decidió ir con LeBlanc para ocupar la línea del medio ¨Muy bien, dudo que ustedes quieran ir tranquilos. Terminemos rápido la partida así comenzamos con los rankeds¨

Y con ambos equipos ya armados, la partida comenzó. Del otro lado tenían una composición bastante particular, eran todos campeones pertenecientes al Vacío, entre ellos estaban: Cho'Gath, Rek'Sai, Malzahar, Kog'Maw y Vel'Koz. Un equipo extraño y que ciertamente podría ser derrotado fácilmente por el equipo de James.

Sin embargo antes de que comience la batalla, la luz que colgaba del techo comenzó a parpadear ¨No ahora, por favor¨ Luke miró hacia el foco de luz que se volvió a normalizar ¨Ni siquiera estamos en partida¨

¨Curioso, esto me hace acordar a un fanfic que leí¨ Ted mencionó mientras el resto inclinó su cabeza para escucharlo ¨Era sobre los campeones del LoL que venían a la Tierra y tenían que enfrentarse a Malzahar y todos sus bichos raros¨ Todos volvieron a ver sus monitores al ver que la partida ya había comenzado ¨En fin, después les sigo contando¨

Cada uno compró sus objetos y partieron instantáneamente hacia las distintas líneas y la jungla. Los rivales todavía no aparecieron de tal forma que el comienzo resultó bastante tranquilo, permitiéndole a Greg adquirir el primer buff sin problemas.

Los minutos pasaban y la partida estaba estancada, con 10 muertes en ambos bandos y una mayor cantidad de torres destruidas por el equipo rival, el gran monstruo de la Grieta del Invocador, el Barón Nashor, había aparecido, y quien logre eliminarlo, tendría la victoria. Sin embargo el equipo de James estaba en desventaja de oro y de objetos de tal forma que iniciar una pelea en equipo no haría más que causarles una derrota. Pero ellos no tenían otra opción más que asesinar al monstruo púrpura.

Todo el equipo de James se reunió alrededor del foso de la gran bestia y comenzaron a atacarla. Sus vidas bajaban y los rivales del Vacío no aparecían, era una mala señal ya que ellos podrían estar en cualquier lado, ya sea ocultos detrás del foso o de camino a la base de los amigos.

 _¨Invocador, los rivales se encuentran a nuestra izquierda. Corran hacia la línea central apenas maten al Barón¨_ La voz de Sona hizo eco en los auriculares de James quien abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

¨¿Agregaron más líneas a Sona?¨ El universitario preguntó a lo que Ted negó moviendo su cabeza.

La vida del Barón Nashor lleg todo el equipo consiguió el preciado buff, sin embargo Luke, Ted y James estaban a punto de morir, a diferencia de Jessica o Greg quienes estaban con tres cuartos de su vida todavía intacta.

¨Vamos a top, tenemos toda una oleada de minions que nos va a ayudar¨ Ted sugirió, más allá de que la mitad del equipo no estaba listo para luchar.

En ese momento James recordó lo que había dicho Sona ¨¡No! Vamos por mid, o volvamos a base. Nos están esperando en el arbusto triple¨ El castaño advirtió del posible peligro que le dijo su campeón.

Lamentablemente Jessica se dirigió a top, aunque el resto de los chicos simplemente se quedaron en frente del foso del Barón o fueron para mid. El tanque del equipo no supo leer las advertencias del soporte y apenas entró al arbusto triple, los 5 campeones del Vacío la emboscaron y la asesinaron en cuestión de segundos.

¨Hay algunos minions en mid, aprovechemos antes de que se den cuenta¨ Luke gritó a sus otros 3 compañeros vivos y comenzaron a correr hacia la torre del medio. Afortunadamente el dueño del hogar pudo destruir las tres torres de su línea, aunque el inhibidor era casi imposible de reclamarlo ya que siempre que el equipo intentaba acabarlo, siempre venían los campeones del Vacío y acababan con James y sus amigos, imposibilitándoles su avance.

Éste era su momento, el momento de gloria, incluso aunque fuese una partida normal, los chicos la estaban disfrutando como si fuese la final de un torneo. Con toda su atención enfocada en el inhibidor, los chicos empezaron a atacarlo. La estructura no duró nada y los súbditos que los apoyaban comenzaron a avanzar hacia las últimas 2 torres que protegían el nexo rival.

¨ _No deben regresar, Invocador, tenemos los recursos suficientes como para triunfar¨_ Otra vez Sona habló, aunque James sintió que su campeón estaba hablando directamente con él ¿Cómo era posible que el personaje supiera que podían ganar? El universitario dejó esa pregunta a un lado y se concentró en las 2 torres restantes que caían tan rápido gracias a la ayuda de los pequeños ayudantes.

Con el nexo descubierto, solo eran necesarios unos golpes, pero desafortunadamente, los monstruos del Vacío llegaron y comenzaron a concentrarse en las principales fuentes de daño. El primer objetivo fue Ted quien murió casi al instante al ser devorado por Cho'Gath. Luke intentaba eliminar al Kog'Maw rival pero Malzahar logró eliminarlo antes de que pudiera acercarse a su carry.

Solo quedaban Greg y James quienes se movían alrededor del nexo rival para evitar que los agarraran. Con tan solo 500 puntos de vida restantes, la victoria estaba cerca, pero era el castaño quien debía terminar ya que el hermano menor fue destruido por Kog y Vel'Koz.

En el último intento, Sona golpeaba la gran estructura con sus notas musicales. Los campeones del Vacío se acercaban y a medida que la vida de la musa descendía, también lo hacía el nexo. 150 de vida, 75 de vida, 10 de vida, en ese último golpe de felicidad donde todos los amigos de James comenzaban a gritar, la luz se apagó, y con ella todas las computadoras conectadas a la electricidad.

¨¿Qué pasó?¨ El hermano mayor preguntó bajando sus brazos al ver que la pantalla de James se había tornado negra ¨¿Ganamos?¨

¨Eh… no sabría decirlo¨ Luke se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana. Todo el barrio en el que estaban se había oscurecido, era un apagón masivo ¨Al parecer no es solo mi casa¨

¨Y ahora es cuando los campeones que usamos aparecen en nuestras respectivas camas¨ Ted habló otra vez, ganándose la mirada de todos sus amigos.

¨¿De qué estás hablando?¨ James preguntó mientras cerraba su computadora y desconectaba los cables de la electricidad.

¨Era lo de la historia que leí. Luego de un apagón, los personajes descubrían que el campeón que estaban jugando, de la nada, aparece en sus camas¨ El rubio comenzó desconectando los cables que estaban en su computadora ¨Claro está que ninguno de los campeones que usaron esos personajes eran similares a los nuestros¨

Luke comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación, el pasillo que podía verse desde la sala de estar tenía dos puertas, una de ellas el baño, mientras que la otra era la habitación del pelinegro, apenas la abrió, sus ojos se abrieron ante la inmensa oscuridad ¨¡AH!¨ Él gritó y el resto de los chicos reaccionaron al observar al dueño del hogar.

¨¿Qué pasó? ¿Está LeBlanc en tu cama?¨ Ted preguntó mientras agarraba su computadora de tal forma que pudiera golpear a alguien.

¨No, idiota. Solo quería asustarte un poco¨ Luke cerró la puerta y volvió con el resto del grupo ¨Supongo que esta reunión pasó de ser un éxito de juegos a… bueno, un fiasco¨ El dueño giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y extendió su mano ¨No me ofendería si se fueran por la falta de luz, de todas formas todo el barrio está a oscuras¨

¨¡Pero que buen anfitrión! Primero nos invita a su casa y luego nos echa por problemas técnicos¨ James dijo sarcásticamente mientras guardaba su computadora y auriculares en la mochila con los libros de la universidad.

¨A menos que quieras ir caminando a tu universidad en vez de mi auto, te recomiendo no repetir eso¨ Luke le respondió con un tono aún más sarcástico, iniciando una risa en los dos hermanos quienes ya se dirigían a la puerta ¨¿Ves? Ellos se van sin reclamar nada¨

¨Ah sí, antes de que me olvide¨ Greg agregó poniendo la mano en su frente y cerrando los ojos ¨La próxima vez que vaya a tu línea, espero que estés más atento y no me dejes luchando 1 vs 1¨ Los chicos rubios rieron y se fueron por la puerta principal.

James observó la poca luz que entraba de afuera. El cielo estaba despejado con lo que le permitiría a la luna brillar en todo su esplendor ¨Estoy seguro que en un par de horas vamos a volver a tener electricidad¨

Luke y James salieron del hogar, el dueño miró a su izquierda, luego a la derecha y no veía ninguna señal de luz, solo un par de autos que pasaban ¨No lo sé, parece un apagón de los buenos¨ El oficinista giró su cabeza hacia el estudiante ¨En fin, ya vamos a estar hablando. Y espero que Jessica no esté enojada con nosotros por no advertirle lo de-¨ Luke no pudo terminar su oración al recordar algo de la partida ¨Minuto, ¿cómo es que sabías que estaban en el arbusto? No teníamos visión en ese lugar¨

¨Si te lo cuento no me creerías¨ James le respondió pero el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

¨Vamos, ni que fuera el secreto de la inmortalidad¨

¨Ok… el caso es que…¨ James llevó una mano detrás de su cuello y asintió con su cabeza ¨Sona habló conmigo¨ Luke abrió su boca pero el otro chico lo interrumpió haciendo señales de alto con sus manos ¨Y antes de que digas algo, no eran las frases que ella suele decir. Me avisó lo del arbusto y también me dijo que no me detenga en el Nexo¨ El estudiante bajó sus brazos, pero su amigo no dijo nada ¨Fue raro, fue como si ella sabía lo que estaba pasando¨

Luke miró hacia abajo, luego hacia su derecha y rió ¨No hay nada raro, seguro agregaron algo nuevo y… no sé, quizás hay más campeones con voces diferentes. Por ejemplo LeBlanc decía algo diferente cada vez que destruía una torre o… o cuando mataba a alguien, pero no le presté mucha atención¨

¨De acuerdo, quizás es una señal de que estén mejorando el juego¨ El estudiante dijo mientras que giró hacia la calle ¨En fin, nos estamos comunicando. Hasta… uh… mañana?¨

¨Si, hasta mañana¨ Y los dos amigos se despidieron hasta la próxima reunión.

La casa de James no se encontraba tan lejos de la de Luke, y por lo tanto el apagón también afectó a su casa. Al entrar, dejó su mochila en el sofá más cercano y se dirigió a su habitación, sin embargo había algo que no encajaba, varias de sus cosas, libros principalmente, estaban en el piso. El castaño revisó la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada, de tal forma de que era imposible que el viento las haya tirado; la puerta principal estaba bloqueada al igual que las ventanas del resto de la casa, y ninguna estaba rota como para implicar que alguien haya entrado.

Al volver hacia la sala de estar, se escuchó el sonido de la nevera prendiéndose. ¨No duró nada este apagón¨ James refunfuñó mientras que se acercó al electrodoméstico y lo abrió.

La luz de la nevera iluminó su cara, aunque sus ojos estaban concentrados en la botella de agua que estaba acostada al fondo. Cuando la agarró, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el cesto de la basura, pero algo lo detuvo antes de tirar la botella vacía ya que James escuchó un sonido extraño.

Más allá de ser extraño, no era algo del otro mundo, era música, una tonada débil pero tranquila. Aunque todo estaba apagado, ese sonido de cuerdas continuaba y hacía eco en los oídos del niño universitario. La fuente del mismo provenía de la sala de estar.

Al acercarse hacia el sonido de las cuerdas, James distinguió una gran sombra sentada en otro de los sofás, era una persona pero el ancho no coincidía con ninguna forma humana. Al no tener otra reacción más que una gran curiosidad el chico se acercó lentamente hacia la luz que se encontraba a un lado de esta sombra. La misma no atacaba y no realizaba movimientos bruscos, solo giraba la cabeza siguiendo los pasos de James a través de sus pisadas.

El estudiante prendió las luces de la sala y observó quien era la figura misteriosa. Era una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años de edad, su cabello era celeste pero en las puntas era diferente ya que ese color claro era reemplazado por un rubio dorado. Su largo vestido cubría todo su cuerpo, pero los hombros quedaban al descubierto. El patrón de celeste y amarillo, casi dorado, estaban presentes en todo su ropaje, creando una harmonía de colores.

Lo más peculiar era lo que estaba sobre sus piernas, era un instrumento de cuerdas que parecía imposible de tocar a simple vista, pero la forma en la cual sus dedos acariciaban las delgadas líneas que producían sonido eran hipnóticos. En frente de él, se encontraba alguien que parecía imposible de existir, uno podría considerarlo un disfraz, pero por más profesional que uno sea fabricando uno de estos, era imposible imitar a la perfección semejante personaje.

¨Sona?¨ James preguntó a lo que la chica abrió sus ojos, revelando un celeste radiante, casi azul, como el de un zafiro y terminando la dulce tonada en su instrumento mágico.

* * *

 **Bienvenidos a este nuevo Fanfic, para los que no me conozcan soy Tourvelix y me especializo (de momento) en hacer historias de League of Legends en donde los campeones interactúan con los OC (Original Characters o Personajes Originales). Todos mis fics hasta el momento fueron en inglés y tuvieron su buena dosis de éxito, pero conozco amigos y gente que quizas no se sientan muy cómodos con ese idioma o quizas no hablan para nada el inglés, así que decidí crear este fic en español para no dejarlos fuera :D**

 **La idea que tomé para esta historia es muy parecida a Summoning Magic, mi primer fanfic, de tal forma que si estás leyendo esto y comenzaste/terminaste dicha historia, entonces encontrarás ciertas similitudes con este primer capítulo.**

 **Dicho todo esto, me despido con mi despedida que hago siempre. Esta vez en español!**

 **Nos vemos el próximo capítulo ;)**


	2. Cap 2: Ubicando a la visitante

Las luces de la casa estaban prendidas, el chico universitario se encontraba sentado en una de las puntas de la mesa en la sala de estar, en el lado opuesto estaba la campeona de cabello celeste con un plato de comida en frente.

James no sabía si Sona estaba hambrienta o tenía sed, así que su primer instinto fue cocinar algo, lo cual llevó a otras preguntas: ¿Cuál comida era su preferida? ¿Era vegetariana? Por mencionar un par, así que decidió optar por un pedazo de carne y una ensalada, muy básico pero al menos sería un punto de partida.

La demaciana agarró los cubiertos y empezó a cortar la carne, la cual combinó con los vegetales. El castaño la observó, era extraño ya que hace una hora Sona estaba detrás de la pantalla de su computadora, guiándolo en medio de la partida, pero ahora se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa, digiriendo la comida que había preparado. James giró su cabeza hacia el sofá de tres asientos y observó el instrumento de cuerdas, no se parecía a nada de su mundo pero en su mente lo primero que pensaba era en un arpa.

El niño volvió a observar a Sona quien agarró el vaso de vidrio y lo llevó a su boca; bebiendo el agua que había dentro. Una vez terminada esta cena improvisada, la chica hizo una leve sonrisa a lo que el dueño del hogar le respondió de la misma forma.

¨Entonces… tu eres la verdadera Sona…¨ James asintió, intentando comprender la situación ¨¿Cómo es qué llegaste a este mundo?¨ La campeona siguió sonriendo, no movió su boca para responder ¨Si tu estas aquí, ¿eso quiere decir qué hay más campeones?¨ Una vez más, Sona no respondió y el castaño ya se estaba volviendo impaciente ¨Mira, no soy una amenaza ni nada, no voy a lastimarte, pero por favor, pido que me digas algo. Aunque sea un… no se… ¿gracias?¨

La campeona borró la sonrisa de su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron un poco al igual que sus labios, pero aun así, no salió ninguna palabra de la boca de ella. Su expresión de sorpresa era evidente y James lo notó al fruncir sus cejas.

¨¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?¨ Sona negó al mover su cabeza, y comenzó a mover sus manos, haciendo señas hacia él quien no podía comprender lo que la chica le trataba de decir ¨Lo siento, pero yo no sé lenguaje de señas¨ James le respondió, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo ¨¿Acaso eres muda?¨ En ese momento, el estudiante universitario se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas no podía hablar, las palabras no salían de su boca, sino que de su mente a través de telepatía. Sin embargo Sona solo se puede comunicar con los distintos campeones y con la persona que la haya invocado a la batalla, de tal forma que James no entraba en ninguna de las dos categorías mencionadas.

¨Uh…¨ El castaño miró hacia sus costados pero no encontraba lo que buscaba ¨Tengo una idea¨ Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su cuarto, al volver trajo una libreta y un bolígrafo ¨Estamos yendo a ciegas, no creo que esto funcione, pero al menos si lo intentamos no nos va a ocurrir nada…¨ Dejó los dos objetos sobre la mesa y quitó el plato junto con el vaso, ambos ya estaban vacíos ¨O al menos eso espero¨

Sona levantó la libreta y el bolígrafo azul y lo miró a James ¨Mira, no puedo escucharte cuando hablas, así que pensé que una de las opciones es mediante la escritura¨ El dueño del hogar llevó los objetos sucios hacia la cocina y volvió para sentarse en la silla a la derecha de la campeona ¨Bien… Primera pregunta: ¿Cómo apareciste en mi casa?¨

Y a partir de esa incógnita, la chica demaciana comenzó a escribir en la hoja de la libreta, era impresionante su caligrafía, era muy limpia e incluso desde el lugar donde estaba sentado James podía ver que no había ningún error ortográfico, mucho menos la falta de puntuación correcta.

Una vez escrita la oración, Sona le mostró al universitario su respuesta _¨No lo sé, estaba peleando en la Grieta del Invocador, di el golpe de gracia al nexo rival, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en una cama¨_

¨Eso explica porque mis libros estaban en el suelo¨ James asintió ¨¿Dijiste que estabas en la Grieta, no? ¿Qué es lo qué recuerdas de esa batalla?¨

Una vez más, la chica volvió a escribir, esta vez era una respuesta mucho más larga ya que posiblemente estaba relatando su partida. Mientras esperaba, el chico comenzó a observar a Sona. Su cara mostraba juventud, estaba limpia de cualquier marca de su adolescencia e incluso se notaba el leve maquillaje en sus ojos y labios.

James fue removido de su nube de pensamientos al ver que la campeona había terminado de escribir en la libreta. ¨ _Había sido invocada para luchar contra varios miembros del Vacío, sin embargo las personas que conformaban mi equipo no pertenecían todos a Demacia¨_ El estudiante comenzó a recordar lo que ocurrió hace poco más de una hora. Lo que estaba describiendo la chica de cabello celeste coincidía con la partida que James y sus amigos jugaron, pero el texto que Sona había escrito no terminaba allí ¨ _Era un conflicto bastante lento, cada vez que nosotros lográbamos avanzar, los rivales devolvían el ataque. Pasado el tiempo, llegó el momento de atacar al Barón Nashor, pero lamentablemente mi Invocador no estaba al tanto de los campeones del Vació que se encontraban cerca. Generalmente no ofrezco mucha ayuda a quien me está controlando, pero esa vez supuse que era necesario advertirle del peligro¨_

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar a James el momento del Barón, la voz que había escuchado era definitivamente Sona quien lo estaba asistiendo en la partida ¨¿Entonces el LoL es más que un juego?¨ Susurró para sí mismo, pero luego giró su cabeza y notó que la chica estaba escribiendo otra vez, fueron unos breves segundos antes de que ella le mostrara al dueño del hogar la libreta otra vez.

 _¨¿Quién eres tú? :)¨_ Esa cara que Sona dibujó generó una sonrisa en el rostro del castaño.

Pero esa pregunta abarcaba mucho sobre él. ¿Acaso la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas estaría contenta si supiera que James no posee las mejores cualidades intelectuales? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera que él era el Invocador que causó su muerte varias veces en esa partida? No obstante, Sona no parecía la clase de persona que podría enfadarse tan fácilmente, y quizás le parezca gracioso. Pero la única forma de averiguarlo era responderle.

¨Uh… pues… mi nombre… mi nombre es… James… si, James¨ El chico llevó su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza ¨No sé cómo explicar esto, pero al parecer… yo soy, o mejor dicho fui, tu Invocador en esa batalla contra el Vacío¨ Sona permaneció callada (o mejor dicho, no escribió nada), quedó pensativa al girar su cabeza hacia el costado, sus ojos entre-cerrados ¨Además, es quizás un poco obvio que el lugar en donde te encuentras no es tu hogar, mucho menos el Instituto, sino que te encuentras en un mundo completamente diferente llamado Tierra¨

La chica bajó su cabeza otra vez hacia el papel y escribió nuevamente una oración corta _¨¿Qué es la Tierra?¨_

¨Además del mundo en donde vivo, es… bueno, mi `hogar´ si quieres llamarlo de esa forma. No es muy diferente al tuyo pero la principal diferencia es que ninguna de las personas usa magia y todos los que habitan este planeta son humanos; afortunadamente no existen los monstruos de 5 metros que amenazan con devorar todo a su paso¨ Sona rió al escuchar la referencia a la criatura del Vacía que ella y su equipo debieron enfrentar ¨Quizás no hay nada parecido a tu Demacia ya que los tiempos de castillos y reyes ocurrieron hace bastante, lo más cercano que podrías encontrar en este mundo son ciudades en plan Piltover, o incluso Ionia, pero aún así, no son tan iguales a tu mundo¨

La campeona no parecía alterada, su respiración era normal, lo cual era sorprendente, si el caso hubiera sido diferente y fuera James el que sería transportado al mundo de su videojuego favorito, entonces él si perdería el control.

¨ _Hay alguna forma de volver?¨_ No hubo palabras por parte del estudiante lo cual hizo que la joven de ojos celestes esbozara una mueca de tristeza en sus labios.

¿Era mantener el silencio la mejor respuesta? James no sabía que decir, ciertamente en su cabeza nunca pensó si hubiera alguna forma para los campeones de volver, estaba claro que Sona se sentiría mejor en su propio mundo con la gente que más conocía, pero sin ningún método de retorno o incluso algún conocimiento sobre magia la campeona debería vivir con él hasta que encuentren la forma de que regrese a Runaterra.

Al observar otra vez a la campeona, el chico notó que ella estaba sosteniendo la libreta, la única diferencia es que lo que estaba escrito era diferente a lo anterior

 _¨¿Puedo vivir en tu hogar, Invocador?¨_

¨Ok, antes que nada dejemos en claro unas cosas¨ James colocó sus manos sobre la mesa ¨Número 1: Yo no soy un Invocador, no tengo poderes mágicos, y el hecho de que la partida que tú recuerdes casualmente fuera la misma en la que yo estaba jugando, no implica nada. Número 2: No lo expliqué antes pero creo que es necesario que lo haga ahora. En este mundo, League of Legends es un vid- digo… un juego, en donde nosotros somos las personas que controlamos a los campeones. Por último, el número 3: Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que sepamos alguna forma para que vuelvas a tu mundo¨ El chico miró debajo de la mesa, precisamente el vestido que llevaba Sona ¨Y ciertamente vas a necesitar un cambio de ropa¨ Sus ojos nuevamente conectaron con los de la joven muda ¨Pero eso lo podemos arreglar el día de mañana. No tengo idea de cómo te encontrarás ahora, pero si estas cansada, deberías dormir en mi habitación¨

La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas comenzó a escribir pero James consiguió agarrar el bolígrafo antes de que ella pudiera terminar la segunda palabra ¨Nada de peros, debería actuar como un caballero y ofrecerle a la dama, es decir tú, lo mejor que pueda. Quizás no es un castillo o una mansión muy lujosa, pero dudo que tengas problemas al estar aquí¨

Sona mostró una leve sonrisa y se levantó de su silla, luego se dirigió hacia el sofá y atrajo el instrumento hacia ella. Al girar hacia James, la chica levantó su mano en forma de saludo y se dirigió hacia la habitación, pero el dueño original de la cama caminó detrás de ella.

¨Perdón que moleste antes de que vayas a dormir, pero necesito buscar algo primero. Un minuto¨ Y de esa forma el estudiante entró a la habitación y la cerró.

Con todos los libros que se encontraban en el piso, James decidió levantarlos y colocarlos sobre el escritorio donde generalmente ubica su computadora portátil, no quería dejar a Sona esperando ahí fuera por mucho tiempo así que ni se molestó en ordenar el material de lectura. Su siguiente paso fue acercarse hacia el guardarropa y sacar una nueva almohada junto con una manta para la noche.

Todo estaba listo, el chico abrió la puerta y permitió que la campeona pase al interior de su nueva habitación ¨Una última cosa antes de dormir¨ Sona giró su cabeza hacia el castaño ¨No soy una persona que pide mucho, pero me gustaría que me llames por mi nombre, o si te parece más cómodo, puedes llamarme Jamie¨ La campeona asintió y observó cómo su nuevo compañero de hogar se iba del cuarto, cerrando la puerta en su paso.

Al quedarse solo en la sala de estar, este estudiante colocó los objetos sobre el sofá, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para ir a dormir. En su cabeza todavía había muchas dudas, tanto sobre lo que ocurrió con Sona como lo que le va a pasar a él en el futuro. Con un campeón de verdad en su casa lo llevó a preguntarse algo que en su momento sería imposible: ¿Hay más campeones en la Tierra? Ciertamente esa pregunta era algo terrorífica de pensar, porque de entre todos los personajes del juego, hay algunos que son tranquilos e incluso amables, pero también hay una gran dotación de villanos y criaturas de lo más raras, el mundo entraría en pánico si algo como Cho'Gath apareciera en una de las grandes ciudades y comenzara a destruir todo.

James observó en el sofá a la izquierda de su nueva cama, su mochila que contenía los libros de la universidad, su computadora además de su celular. Él se acercó y abrió el compartimiento que contenía su teléfono, todavía tenía batería como para dos noches más.

¨Campeones que viajaban a la Tierra…¨ Susurró y trató de recordar algo ¨Ted¨ Al comenzar a revisar la lista de contactos, el Invocador encontró el nombre que buscaba. Si había algo que todos sabían de los hermanos es que el mayor nunca se separaba de su teléfono celular.

Al apretar el botón verde, el estudiante llevó su artefacto a la oreja y comenzó a escuchar el tono de llamada. Tras unos momentos del inquietante sonido, el otro joven atendió la llamada.

 _¨¿Jamie? ¿Qué-¨_ Ted habló, pero no pudo terminar la segunda parte de su oración ya que tuvo que toser _¨¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?¨_

¨Mhhh, nada¨ El chico castaño se sentó en su cama ¨Solo estaba llamando para ver si ustedes dos llegaron sanos y salvos y…¨ Del otro lado de la línea, se escuchaba gente hablar, sin embargo sus voces eran difíciles de distinguir, pero al parecer era una discusión ¨¿Hay una fiesta en tu casa?¨

Otra vez Ted tosió y tapó el micrófono de su celular, pero James notó que estaba hablando con alguien, una vez que regresó, el hermano mayor rió ¨Es solo el televisor¨

¨Bien. Antes de que cortes quiero hacerte una pregunta: ¿Todavía tienes el link para la historia que mencionaste en lo de Luke? Ya sabes, la de los campeones que aparecen en la Tierra¨ El rubio no dijo nada por unos segundos, haciendo dudar al mismo James si la llamada se había cortado ¨¿Ted? ¿Estás muerto?¨

¨No… solo… ¿Por qué?¨

¨Porque…¨ Era evidente que la existencia de Sona debía permanecer oculta. Si su teoría de que hay más campeones en el mundo era cierta, era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos aparecieran y causaran pánico entre los habitantes de la Tierra. ¿Sería buena idea decirles a sus amigos sobre la chica de cabellos celestes? Era imposible saberlo, pero si James lo revelaba por el celular, estaba claro que Ted no le iba a creer ¨Porque estoy interesando, necesito algo para leer que no sean mis libros de universidad¨

¨De acuerdo, apenas me conecté te lo envío. Adiós¨

¨No, Ted, no cor…¨ La voz del estudiante perdió impulso al escuchar que la conversación telefónica había terminado ¨…tes¨ Sin resultados, James dejó su celular en la mesa de café que estaba a su lado y terminó por acostarse en el sofá ¨Mañana será un nuevo día con mi nueva… compañera¨ El chico cerró sus ojos, dando por finalizado esa extraña noche.

…

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido proveniente de la puerta fue el que despertó al joven durmiente. Al levantarse de su `cama´; lentamente se dirigió hacia la entrada ¨¿Quién toca a esta hora?¨ Con un tono parecido al de un zombi, James colocó su oreja en la puerta, tanto como para usarlo como almohada como para escuchar quien era el visitante.

¨James, abre ahora¨ Una voz femenina le respondió del otro lado. Para el estudiante era alguien conocido, una amiga de su escuela y de la universidad.

¨¿Jess? Son las 7 de la mañana, ningún ser humano puede estar vivo antes de las 9¨ El somnoliento le respondió a pesar de su estado.

¨Abre o tiro la puerta abajo¨ La advertencia fue más que suficiente para que el joven abra la puerta.

Del otro lado se encontraba una chica de la misma edad que James, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello rojo como el fuego, aunque en su cara se podía ver enojo y un mal temperamento ¨Hola Jess, hace tiempo que-¨ El Invocador cayó al suelo luego de que Jessica le golpeara en la nariz ¨¿¡Pero qué mierda te ocurre!?¨

¨Jamie, tenemos que hablar¨

* * *

 **Wooo, primera noche terminada! Antes de comenzar a hablar más en detalle voy a dejar en claro unas cosas:**

 **1- Estoy tratando de usar la mayor cantidad de español neutro (El español de Latino américa es neutro? o ese es el de España?) y estoy evitando usar mucho modismo argentino (eso incluye verbos y algunas otras palabras)**

 **2- Más allá de que en la versión Latinoamericana se le dice Jonia, yo lo odio, le sigo diciendo Ionia, acá, en mis historias en inglés y en cualquier lugar.**

 **3- Debería agregar el nombre de Invocador por si alguien quiere jugar unas normals?**

 **Ahora si, apareció un nuevo personaje (al menos en diálogo) y lamentablemente no vamos a poder escuchar a Sona por un tiempo. Ya me imagino que ella tendrá algo pensado**

* * *

 **MaeseJaime95:** _Admito que no soy de dejar rewies o comentarios, pero tus historias tienen ese algo que llama la atencion, y no es porque sean de League of Legends solamente._

 _Un buen comienzo para esta nueva historia debo decirtuve un pequeño deja vu al principio je), nuevos personajes, nuevos champs y los mismos villanos de siempreA todo esto, Malzahar no se cansara nunca de molestar?)._  
 _Hablando de los personajes, me sorprendio que elegirieras a Sona como posible pareja de James, (sera interesante ver como va a ser la relacion entre ambos)._  
 _Bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir, lamento si mi comentario no es "tan" elaborado pero bue. Espero que sigas con esta historia al igual que con las otras (pequeña sugerencia mas momentos romanticos entre Matt y Cait xD)._  
 _Sin mas que decir un saludo y nos vemos._

 **No sos el único que habla de ese `algo´ que tienen mis historias, la verdad no se que es ese `algo´ pero bien! (creo)**

 **Malzahar todavía tiene mucho que decir, aunque supongo que dejará a James tranquilo por un rato ya que de momento se encuentra ocupado con algo más importante (something something Liz something something) A decir verdad tuve MUCHAS ideas sobre cual sería el compañero de James e incluso los personajes que usarían sus amigos, de momento esta relación no parece ir a ningún lado si solo una persona puede hablar. Pero quien sabe? Quizas haya una solución a futuro!**

 **Also, primer comentario en español acerca de más lemons con Matt y Cait. Por favor, mis otros personajes también necesitan esa acción romántica!**

 **Canwewrite:** _Hey, amigo._

 _My lazyness, and a year without even seeing Spanish won't stop me. I feel like Spanish sounds happy, so when someone makes a story about serious thing in espanol, I have a hard time reading it._  
 _The reference to the other ff made me laugh ;)_  
 _I hope we'll see more of the lem...friends of James (ya know, LB in this world), I wish you good luck, and I gotta say I like your catchfrase in Spanish._  
 _P.S. Is it me, or Jessica resembles to Marie?_

 **Heyo. Although I said that the Pre-fanfic A/N was going to be the only english text, I'm gonna make an exception for you :) (And I don't want to be an ass by forcing you to make a review in spanish just because this fic is in another language that is not english)**

 **Seriously, I felt that I had to make that reference, don't know why, just thought it would be fun, as well as to show some shameless narcissism.**

 **Don't worry, you'll see all more of them, and about that PS... Jessica is like some sort of combination between Claire and Marie, the main difference is that she does not hate her friends (even though she hit James quite hard at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

 **Hora de dedicarme a nuevos capítulos, la universidad y... bueno es la segunda semana, compré un par de juegos en Steam y creo que debería probarlos... no se, supongo que puedo dejar un poco de tarea... (Nota del lector: Hagan sus deberes, no sean irresponsables)**

 **El próximo capítulo la cosa se va a poner un poco más picante ¿Cómo? Ah, esa es la gran duda que ustedes van a tener que responder, ya que no van a haber spoilers. Ok, quizas uno solo.**

 **SPOILER ALERT: Va a aparecer James.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	3. Cap 3: Jessica

¨Jamie, tenemos que hablar¨ La pelirroja anunció a su amigo, su mal humor no era para tomárselo como una broma.

El Invocador seguía en el suelo, su mano cubría la nariz que despedía cantidades minúsculas de sangre ¨¿Era necesario el golpe?¨

¨Considerando como ustedes desaparecieron luego del apagón… si, era necesario¨ Jessica sostuvo el brazo de James y lo ayudó a levantarse ¨Pudieron haber enviado un mensaje¨

¨Si, bueno, luego de haber jugado una partida bastante larga y perderla por un simple corte de electricidad, no esperes que lo primera idea que tengamos en nuestra cabeza sea de comunicarnos con el resto del mundo para saber si está bien¨ El castaño se sentó en su cama improvisada. Al quitar la mano de su nariz, observó que su palma tenía unas manchas rojas, debido a la sangre ¨Perdón que haya contestado así, que alguien me despierte tan temprano y que a su vez me golpee, no generaría algo bueno de mí¨

¨Entiendo… entiendo¨ Jess movió la mochila que se encontraba en el sofá a un lado y decidió tomar asiento ¨En fin, no vine aquí solo para golpearte¨

¨Me imagino…¨

¨Tengo que hacerte una pregunta con respecto a la partida de ayer a la noche¨

James recordó todo lo que ocurrió hace ya varias horas. La reunión en la casa de Luke, el apagón y que repentinamente había un personaje de videojuego esperándolo en su propia casa. Sin embargo él debía ser cauteloso con lo que podría llegar a decir, por más que pareciera extraño, Sona era real y aunque Jessica fuera una fanática de League of Legends al igual que Jamie y sus amigos, lo primero que le vendría a la mente al ver una persona vestida como uno de los Campeones sería la que está usando un disfraz, también llamado cosplay.

¨S-si… ¿Qué ocurre?¨

¨Bien, esto podría sonar extraño, pero considerando que tu intentaste usar a Zed como soporte bajo el pretexto de `Si tiene CC es viable como soporte´, puede que sea menos raro¨

¨Ah, pero ¿Ganamos o perdimos esa partida?¨ James sonrió al saber que su amiga recuerda el lema favorito del estudiante.

¨La perdimos, fue tu culpa y- ¡Basta de cambiar de tema!¨ Jessica agitó su cabeza y movió sus manos para tratar de enfatizar su punto original ¨¿Notaste que Sona decía algo diferente?¨

Ella sabía algo, durante esa partida, la Campeona le había brindado apoyo a su Invocador en más de una ocasión, y luego de que Luke también haya confirmado que LeBlanc tenía nuevas frases, volvía esta conversación aún más extraña.

¨Pues… no, jugué sin sonido para poder escuchar a Ted y Greg gritar sin parar¨ Tuvo que mentir, había que alejar a Jess de Sona ¨Pero de todas formas, los desarrolladores no indicaron de frases nuevas, lo sabría¨

¨Cierto…¨ La pelirroja miró hacia la televisión que estaba opuesta al dueño del hogar, luego observó la almohada y la manta ¨¿Por qué trajiste esos aquí? ¿No tienes una cama de verdad?¨ Apuntó a los dos objetos que estaban a ambos lados de él.

James se puso nervioso, no tuvo tiempo para ocultar la evidencia así que era el momento de crear una historia para que su amiga la creyera ¨Ah… si… cuando volví de la casa de Luke, la luz ya había regresado y al no tener más ganas de jugar LoL, me puse a ver una película¨ Él fingió una sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza, pero Jessica no estaba convencida ya que frunció el ceño ¨¿Qué?¨

¨Jamie… si vas a mentirme, al menos que no sea en frente de mi¨ Ella se levantó de su asiento y cruzó sus brazos ¨Anoche vi que había alguien más en tu casa. ¿Es por eso que estás durmiendo en el sofá?¨

¨Vamos Jess, ¿qué te hace pensar que habría otra chica en esta casa¨ El estudiante también se levantó y observó a la visitante a los ojos.

¨Yo nunca dije chica¨ Y ahí fue cuando James lo arruinó ¨¿Qué estas ocultando?¨

¨Ya lo dije: nada¨ El chico castaño comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina pero ella lo seguía por detrás ¨No quiero ser mala persona, pero si viniste a mi casa para acusarme de que estoy mintiendo, entonces por favor, vete¨

Jessica inclinó su cabeza y observó la habitación del joven, estaba cerrada y eso generaba aún más sospechas de su parte ¨De acuerdo, pero antes de irme quiero confirmar algo…¨ Ella caminó lentamente hacia la puerta del cuarto pero James inmediatamente se puso en su camino ¨Si estás diciendo la verdad, y no hay ninguna otra persona en esta casa, entonces tu habitación debería estar vacía ¿cierto?¨ Jess sonrió ¨¿No hay problema si decido entrar a echar un vistazo?¨

¨A decir verdad, sí. Mi cuarto es un santuario, guardo mis cosas más importantes, y ciertamente son privadas¨

¨¿Y desde cuando los videos porno son privados?¨

¨Dios, Jess…¨ La chica rió mientras que las mejillas del estudiante se ruborizaron ante su comentario. Sin embargo la puerta que se encontraba detrás de él se abrió, pero no se dio cuenta ¨Mira, somos amigos ¿sí? Pero hay ciertas cosas que no se las comparto a todo el mundo, incluso Luke que es la persona más cercana, no sabe de lo que hay aquí adentro¨ Apuntó hacia atrás, refiriéndose a su cuarto ¨Como dije antes, no quiero ser una mala persona, pero creo que la persona con el comportamiento inadecuado eres tú, sobre todo cuando…¨ James miró a su amiga quien estaba con la boca medianamente abierta, sus ojos verdes enfocados en algo que se encontraba detrás de él. Su expresión denotaba sorpresa, o asombro, pero ciertamente no estaba prestando atención a lo que él estuvo diciendo ¨Jess, ¿me estás escuchando?¨

¨Sona…¨ Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

¨¿Cómo qué Sona? Si la puerta está completamente…¨ James giró y descubrió que la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta y la Campeona se encontraba flotando detrás de él ¨…cerrada¨ Volvió a girar su cabeza hacia la pelirroja ¨Puedo explicar esto, por más raro que sea¨

¨No creo que haya alguna explicación sana…¨ Jessica observó al dueño del hogar y dio unos pasos hacia atrás ¨Tienes un fetiche con las chicas que usan disfraz¨

¨¡¿Qué?! De todas… las ideas que puede haber en el mundo, tanto racional como irracional… ¿decides ir con la más absurda?¨ James levantó sus manos para hacer énfasis en lo estúpido que sonaba la acusación de la chica.

¨Muy bien… si no tienes un fetiche ¿Qué es entonces? Porque ver a una chica disfrazada de un personaje de un videojuego, en TU cuarto, no genera buenas expectativas¨

¨Ok…¨ Él suspiró y miró a Jessica a los ojos ¨Si yo te explico toda la situación ¿Podrías al menos creerme? ¿O pensarlo? Va a sonar raro, lo sé, pero supongo que tiene algo de sentido¨

La pelirroja asintió y caminó hacia el sofá, James hizo una seña a la Demaciana que se encontraba detrás de él y los dos fueron a sentarse a la cama-sofá. Los ojos de la chica estaba concentrados en la extraña de cabellos celeste y dorado, ciertamente su ropa no era típica de la gran ciudad de Washington, mucho menos de algún lugar en particular del mundo, lo cual la convertía en una persona mucho más interesante para la futura explicación del estudiante universitario.

¨Comencemos con lo que habías dicho antes. Sí, mentí, durante la partida escuché nuevas frases de Sona, lo extraño fue que ella me advirtió de donde estaban los enemigos además de que era posible terminar la partida, incluso aunque ellos estuvieran volviendo a su base¨

¨Ya veo… ¿Pero qué tiene qué ver eso con que haya una chica similar a Sona en tu casa?¨

¨A eso voy...¨ James resopló ¨Cuando volví a aquí, me la encontré a ella, sentada en el sofá y tocando su instrumento. Si, para mí también fue raro, pero al parecer no puede hablar, y según ella soy un Invocador, como en el juego¨ Juntó sus manos y asintió levemente con su cabeza, luego observó a Jessica y encogió sus hombros ¨No quiero decir que ella sea la verdadera Sona, pero ciertamente tiene un parecido impresionante ¿no?¨

La chica permaneció en silencio, observó a la Campeona de pies a cabeza, la harmonía de colores entre su vestido, ojos y cabello era impresionante, al menos para ella. Sona sonrió y levantó su mano para saludar a Jessica quien para evitar un momento de incomodidad, también la saludó. Luego inclinó su cabeza al estudiante quien no sabía que más decir.

¨Supongamos que esto es verdad y estamos ante la verdadera Sona ¿Qué piensas hacer? Porque ciertamente todos entrarían en pánico al ver a una persona flotar y con cabello extraño, sobre todo aquellos que conocen al personaje¨ La pelirroja se reclinó hacia atrás y miró al techo por unos segundos ¨¿Te mencionó alguna vez Ted una historia en donde los Campeones del LoL venían a este mundo?¨

James asintió ¨Ayer a la noche lo llamé, y le pregunté si podía compartir lo que leyó¨ Él giró su cabeza a la derecha y se enfocó en la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas quien sonrió ante su Invocador ¨No sería humano dejarla a ella aquí adentro hasta encontrar una solución. Va a querer descubrir el mundo exterior pero eso implicaría conseguir nueva ropa para ella¨ Fue en ese momento en el que el estudiante tuvo una idea ¨Estoy seguro de que tienes algo para ella¨ Miró hacia la dirección de Jessica ¨¿Y si vamos a tu casa a conseguirle algo a Sona?¨

¨No¨ La respuesta fue rápida y con un tono bastante frío.

¨¿Por Qué? No es que te esté pidiendo mucho, solo unas prendas nada más¨

¨Porque no, no puedes entrar a mi casa¨ La chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada ¨Espera aquí que voy a buscar algo para que ella¨ Y con esas últimas palabras la pelirroja se fue de la casa de James. Sin embargo Sona fue la siguiente persona en moverse, ella se acercó hacia la ventana y comenzó a seguir con la vista a la amiga del castaño.

Desde ya hace varios años, los dos vivían uno al lado del otro en el mismo barrio, de tal forma que cada vez que tenían que ir a sus respectivas universidades, tenían que tomar el mismo camino al principio, luego Luke pasaba con su auto y se lo llevaba a James, mientras que Jessica tomaba el autobús.

¨Si, Jess vive aquí al lado, así que no habrá que esperar mucho para que puedas ponerte algo nuevo¨ Él se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina ¨Ven, voy a preparar algo para desayunar¨ Pero Sona agarró al Invocador del brazo y lo trajo otra vez hacia la ventana, ella apuntó hacia algo en la casa de la chica, más específicamente la ventana. Las cortinas bloqueaban la visión pero una leve silueta se podía ver allí ¨¿Qué? Esa es Jess¨

O al menos eso es lo que creía James. El cuerpo de la pelirroja era fácilmente distinguible a través de la cortina, sin embargo no era lo único que este dúo pudo ver. Además de Jessica, había otra silueta, mucho más robusta pero que se asemejaba a la de una persona, pero con cuernos.

¨Así que… no soy la única persona con un visitante¨ El castaño rió y asintió. Sabía que había algo raro ¨¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos nosotros a hacer las preguntas?¨ Miró a la Campeona que afirmó moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante.

La ventaja de que todavía sea un sábado en la mañana, era la de que no había casi nadie en las calles, y esto beneficiaba sobre todo a Sona, quien podía deambular sin necesidad de ocultarse o tener que ser objeto de las miradas de posibles transeúntes que caminaran por ahí. Fue una breve caminata, James podía soportar el frío de la mañana, pero la Campeona no tanto, el vestido que llevaba no parecía apto para las temperaturas bajas sino que era algo para la primavera o verano en Demacia.

Los dos se acercaron hacia la puerta que estaba un poco abierta, el pequeño espacio disponible les permitía ver la sala de estar de Jessica, pero lo más importante es que se la escuchaba hablar con otra persona, posiblemente la misma que Sona y James divisaron desde la ventana.

 _¨Es muy parecida, no creo que él esté mintiendo¨_ Esa era la voz de Jessica, quien sonaba un poco preocupada.

¨ _Entonces si Sona está en este mundo, eso quiere decir que haya más Campeones, lo cual implicaría un problema también¨_ Esa voz era imposible de reconocer para el Invocador. Era otra mujer, tenía un tono mucho más grave que el de Jessica y al parecer tenía conocimiento de Sona.

Hablando de la chica muda, ella sonrió al escuchar la segunda voz, la conocía y se notaba en su rostro que estaba feliz ¿Pero por qué razón? Sin esperar, la joven de cabellos celestes abrió la puerta y entró al hogar de Jessica, detrás de ella Jamie tuvo que seguirla.

¨Espera… ¿Qué?¨ Fueron las únicas palabras del estudiante ya que en frente de él, no solo se encontraba su amiga, sino también otra dama. A diferencia de Jessica, esta extraña era más alta y robusta, la última parte por la armadura que portaba; poseía un color rojo y dorado que contrastaba con su piel casi azul-púrpura. Los suaves y delicados tejidos eran reemplazados por escamas que daban la sensación de que era imposible causarle una herida a su cuerpo. Otro dato que James notó fueron los ojos de la mujer, eran de color rojo, como la armadura y brillaban como el fuego de una fogata en el medio de la noche.

El contraste que había entre la extraña y Sona era inmenso, pero había algo que las única, y era el mundo del cual provenían.

¨Jess… ella… ¿es quién pienso que es?¨ Apuntó hacia el híbrido de dragón y humano pero solo recibió un gruñido por parte de ella.

¨Ok, supongo que el secreto se acabó ¿No?¨ La pelirroja suspiró ¨Ya la conoces, pero para hacer esto oficial: Jamie, te presento a Shyvana. Shyvana, éste es James¨ Luego observó ala Virtuosa de las Cuerdas ¨Y… bueno, ustedes ya se deben conocer¨

¨En efecto¨ La guerrera caminó hacia la otra Campeona e hizo una reverencia ¨Es un placer poder encontrarte en este lugar, Sona¨ Shyvana luego permaneció en silencio mientras miraba a la joven muda ¨La verdad no estoy muy segura. Luego de la batalla en la Grieta, aparecí en la cama de esta chica, quien al parecer es mi Invocadora¨ Ella luego inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha e inspeccionó de arriba abajo ¨Y quiero suponer que éste es el tuyo¨ Shyvana frunció el ceño ¨No parece ser apto¨

¨Eh, gracias por el comentario¨ James se cruzó de brazos ¨¿Cómo es que se pueden comunicar? Cuando estuve con ella, no podía decir ninguna palabra¨

¨Sona no puede hablar, pero puede comunicarse mediante telepatía. Solo su Invocador, y los Campeones pueden escucharla¨

¨Entonces… ¿No soy su Invocador? ¿Cómo voy a hacer entonces para comunicarme con ella? Porque ciertamente obligarla a escribir cada vez que deba responder va a ser algo cansador para Sona¨ El castaño miró a su amiga y quien se encogió de hombros al no tener una respuesta.

¨Podrían conectar sus mentes, pero por ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer¨

¨¿Cómo por ejemplo?¨ Jessica agregó.

¨Encontrar al resto de los campeones Demacianos. Ciertamente si el rey Jarvan aparece, encontrará la forma de regresarnos a nuestro mundo. Hasta entonces, deberemos convivir con ustedes, Invocadores¨

¨Por mí, no hay problema…¨ La pelirroja asintió pero se detuvo al momento en el que un pensamiento vino a su mente ¨Tengo una duda, James¨ Ella atrajo su atención ¨Habías dicho de que Sona participó en la batalla contra los Campeones del Vacío ¿Correcto?¨

¨Correcto¨ Respondió al instante y al mismo tiempo el soporte asintió.

¨Shyvana también estuvo con ella, lo que significa que Kindred, Twitch y LeBlanc también estarán en nuestro mundo¨ Jessica abrió sus ojos, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Si las dos Campeonas habían aparecido en las camas de cada uno de los estudiantes, entonces los otros tres debían estar en las casas de sus respectivos jugadores.

¨Oh no, esto es una mala noticia, una MUY mala¨ James le respondió.

¨¿Deberíamos visitar al resto de los chicos?¨

¨Si, deberíamos. Comencemos con Ted y Greg, tienen que haber dos Campeones allí¨

* * *

 **La cosa se pone seria al intentar unir al grupo, sobre todo cuando uno es la mismísima encarnación de la muerte. Pero eso lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces, los dejo con este cliffhanger :)**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _Good chapter._

 _However, when James will master his newfound power, I presume he'll be able to talk with Sona. More champions pls._

 **I'm sure he can do more than just talk to Sona. And hold on mate, it is still the beginning, but like all of my stories, MORE Champions will appear, but as of now, we still have two.**

 **Malimon:** _Muy buena ojala no la dejes abandonada :D_

 **Para nada, voy a continuar esta historia hasta el final. Lo que sí, quizás tarde un poco en actualizarla ya que mis otras historias tienen más prioridad (a lo sumo 2-3 capítulos por mes, quizás aumente uno nunca sabe)**

* * *

 **Y... capítulo 3 terminado, con un nuevo Campeón en el grupo ahora va a haber mucha más calma, o al menos eso parece, ya que para el siguiente van a haber ciertos conflictos, y no quiero ni mencionar con Luke y LB, pero una vez más, esto es para futuro.**

 **Me despido como siempre con la gran frase:**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**


	4. Cap 4: Ted y Greg

Llegar a la casa de Ted y Greg no fue un problema, el mayor inconveniente fue el de tratar de hacer que Sona y Shyvana parezcan personas normales.

En el caso del soporte, fue el más sencillo ya que lo único que destacaba de ella era su cabello, por supuesto el hecho de que ella también flotaba era algo interesante pero al explicarle que en la Tierra nadie flotaba, la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas decidió tocar el suelo y caminar, aunque de vez en cuando Sona volvía a levitar.

Shyvana fue algo completamente diferente, su piel y ojos eran algo que llamaría mucho la atención, sin contar el hecho de que podría transformarse en un formidable dragón si necesita luchar, y eso atraería MUCHA atención.

Luego de una hora de probar todo tipo de vestimentas para que las dos campeonas puedan pasar desapercibidas, ellas estaban listas para salir al exterior, pero surgió otro problema: Ninguno de los 4 había desayunado. De esa forma, se quedaron otra hora en la casa de Jessica hasta terminar la primera comida del día.

Con los estómagos llenos y una vestimenta que les permitía evitar atraer las miradas, todos se dirigieron a la casa de los hermanos. Aunque antes de salir, hubo una última discusión entre los estudiantes y sus Campeones, ninguna de las dos quería dejar sus armas. Luego de explicarles como la Tierra no era una zona de conflicto como lo era Runaterra, la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas accedió a dejar el instrumento mientras que la Hija del Dragón tuvo que llevar las suyas en una mochila que Jessica le proveyó.

Ellos no se encontraban tan lejos y usar el autobús era un malgasto de dinero, por no decir que las 2 Campeonas se sentirían un tanto sorprendidas ya que no debía de existir esa clase de transportes en Demacia.

Volviendo al día anterior, los jóvenes trataban de recordar cuales eran los personajes que habían participado en la partida. Ted y Greg utilizaron a Twitch y Kindred respectivamente, aunque no eran sus favoritos, cabía destacar que eran los personajes que mejor sabían usar. Por un momento James pensó como habrían reaccionado sus amigos al encontrarse con dos (o tres si se cuenta al lobo) personas nuevas, ya que una de ellas era nada más ni nada menos que la Muerte misma, al menos de acuerdo al folklore de Runaterra.

Al acercarse al hogar de los rubios, los cuatro notaron que había alguien en la puerta, el color del cabello y la ropa de color negro les permitieron a los estudiantes deducir que esa persona era Ted, el hermano mayor.

¨Eh, Ted, tanto tiempo¨ James levantó su mano al joven de la entrada, aunque éste no se concentró en sus dos amigos, sino en las personas que los estaban acompañando.

¨Hola… chicos¨ El chico respondió y giró su cabeza a las extrañas ¨¿Y éstas dos?¨

¨Gente importante, es lo que deberías saber de momento¨ Jessica se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ¨¿Y tu hermano?¨

¨Adentro, ocupado con algo¨

¨¿No deberías ayudarlo?¨ Le preguntó el estudiante una vez más.

¨Debería, pero considero que él debe arreglar sus problemas por sí mismo¨

¨¿Podemos pasar?¨ Jamie trató de seguir la conversación.

Era obvio que Ted estaba ocultando algo, y si continuaban haciendo preguntas, lo más probable es que él decida no responder.

¨¿Qué? ¡No!¨ El rubio respondió agresivamente, aferrando su mano a la perilla de la puerta.

¨Mira, chico¨ Shyvana se acercó ¨Nosotros vinimos hasta aquí debido a que hay otros Campeones que se encuentran alojados en tu hogar¨ La demaciana giró su cabeza a los dos estudiantes ¨Estos jóvenes son iguales a ti, son Invocadores, de tal forma que no hay necesidad de ocultarnos nada. Por favor, abre la puerta¨

¨¿Ah sí? No voy a dejar que una completa extraña me diga qué hacer, mucho menos alguien con una piel tan…¨ Su oración no tuvo un final ya que los ojos de la híbrida brillaron con intensidad al observar con furia a Ted ¨Uh… eso… lo siento pero no puedo dejarlos entrar. Mi casa es un desorden y Greg está con cosas personales¨

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde el interior de la vivienda. Ese sonido provenía del hermano menor quien al parecer necesitaba ayuda, pero Ted seguía bloqueando la entrada, evitando el paso James y Jessica.

¨¿Ese fue tu hermano?¨

¨Si, ahora por favor, váyanse¨ Sin mencionar nada, Sona se acercó hacia el rubio y levantó una mano, colocándola en la mejilla de Ted. En ese momento el joven permaneció inmóvil, cerró sus ojos y sorpresivamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El soporte había hecho algo, pero para los otros tres, ella solo estaba acariciando al dueño del hogar. Al abrir sus ojos, Ted giró su cabeza y miró a Shyvana y los dos estudiantes mientras asentía con su cabeza ¨Muy bien, los voy a dejar entrar, pero les advierto: Cúbranse la nariz¨ Las dos Campeonas se miraron entre ellas, confusas acerca de la advertencia de Ted, sin embargo Jamie y Jess ya se estaban imaginando que era lo que podrían llegar a encontrar dentro.

Al abrir la puerta de entrada, las cinco personas fueron atacadas por un aroma que sobrepasaba los límites de lo horrible. Era como si el basurero de la ciudad fuera bañado por una mofeta que había digerido lo primero que haya encontrado en las alcantarillas.

¨Por el amor de Dios, ¿Quién puede apestar tanto?¨ El chico de cabellos marrones le preguntó al dueño del hogar quien cerró la puerta una vez habían cruzado todos el umbral.

¨Bueno… creo que esto requiere de una explicación¨ Ted comenzó mientras abría unas cuantas ventanas para intentar que el olor desaparezca, pero era demasiado ¨Ayer a la noche, cuando volvíamos de la casa de Luke, Greg y yo nos encontramos con este olor que provenía de mi habitación. El problema es que no era un objeto lo que causaba esto, sino que era... alguien¨

Al decir esa palabra, arriba de la mesa de la sala de estar apareció una criatura de baja estatura y con el cuerpo encorvado. Su piel verde, casi gris, era similar a la ropa que llevaba y en sus pequeñas manos cargaba con una ballesta que estaba apuntada a los estudiantes que habían llegado recientemente ¨Por fin… nuevos quesos para hacerles agujeros¨

¨Twitch, no! Son mis amigos¨ El recién descubierto Invocador se interpuso entre la rata y sus amigos para evitar que el primero dispare sus proyectiles.

¨¿Y eso importa? Ellos son la plaga, invaden tu hogar y-¨ El tirador inclinó su cabeza hacia el costado y observó que detrás del chico castaño se encontraba la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas. Inmediatamente saltó desde su posición y se arrastró como el roedor que era hasta ubicarse a un costado de la Campeona ¨Oh señorita Sona, es un agrado tenerla en este extraño mundo que no quiere a la gente como nosotros¨ Twitch se arrodilló y trató de darle un beso a la mano de la chica pero la reacción del soporte fue el de alejarse ¨Pero si es necesario, además de nosotros y el dúo parlanchín, no hay ningún otro Campeón¨

Al lado de Sona, la mujer híbrida hizo un sonido con su garganta el cual atrajo la atención de la rata ¨Quizás deberías mejorar tu visión, zaunita¨

¨Ah! Pero si es la mujer dragón de Demacia¨ La rata sonrió ¨Por poco no pude reconocerte con esa vestimenta¨ Su tono fue algo sarcástico, lo cual causó un cambio de mirada por parte de la Campeona de pelo celeste ¨¿Qué? ¿No se pueden apreciar mis comentarios?¨

¨Será mejor que esos comentarios permanezcan dentro de tu boca y… por favor, no te acerques, ya es suficiente tener que aguantar tu espantoso hedor en dos mundos diferentes¨

¨Eh eh, nada de gente muerta aquí, mucho menos con _ellos_ viviendo en esta casa Ted se interpuso una vez más entre los Campeones, pero alejándose del suyo debido a la peste que generaba.

¨Minuto, ¿ellos?¨ La pelirroja preguntó y el rubio asintió.

¨Si… hay algo más en la historia de anoche, no solo encontramos a Twitch en mi habitación, sino que en la de Greg… ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo?¨ Llevó la mano a su boca, tanto para tapar el olor del zaunita como para tratar de pensar en una forma de comunicárselo a sus amigos ¨Habían dos animales… bueno, o al menos eso parecen¨

Shyvana observó a la otra demaciana y asintió ¨Es verdad, Sona¨ Giró su cabeza hacia Ted ¨Deberías mostrarnos a lo que tú te refieres como _ellos_ ¨

¨Si, vengan¨

Dicho eso, el rubio los acompañó a las 4 personas (y la rata) a la puerta de la habitación de Greg que se encontraba cerrada. Del otro lado se escuchaba una leve melodía, alguien estaba tarareando y por la voz, parecía una mujer joven. Al abrir la puerta lentamente, todos se encontraron que el hermano menor estaba sentado en la cama y con la espalda contra la pared, tratando de alejarse de lo que se encontraba en el medio del habitáculo.

Con una altura que se acercaba a poco más de un metro, esta extraña criatura cubierta por un pelaje blanco como la nieve con algunas partes de un color azul nocturno, miraba con curiosidad a los sujetos del otro lado del umbral. Este espíritu inclinó su cabeza pero permaneció en silencio, mientras observaba a través de la máscara de un lobo cuyos ojos brillaban con un azul, casi celeste.

¨Váyanse, no quieren conocerlos¨ Greg les gritó a sus amigos y los Campeones para que se fueran, pero se negaron a hacerlo.

¨Uh… supongo que ella es el Cordero, pero ¿dónde está su compañero?¨ James preguntó y entró en la habitación.

Al acercarse un poco hacia el Campeón silencioso, en una de las manos se materializó un arco que seguía el mismo patrón de colores que su pelaje, y detrás de ella, un espectro oscuro apareció, portando una máscara de un cordero y de color blanco. Al igual que el otro animal, esta máscara también poseía un brillo sobrenatural en el área de los ojos.

¨Más mortales quienes desean ser la presa¨ La voz gruñona del espíritu tenía un eco que causaba cierto miedo, sobre todo en la rata quien estaba observando todo desde una posición segura.

¨No, mi querido Lobo. Éstos son los amigos de nuestro Invocador, no deberíamos cazarlos...¨ El otro animal respondió a su compañero quien intentó calmarlo.

¨Aún…¨

El hermano mayor entró y se colocó al lado de James ¨¿Greg? ¿Qué fue ese grito?¨

¨Nada, solo me había despertado y…¨ El chico cubrió la cara con sus manos y sacudió su cabeza ¨Estaban ellos mirándome, con sus ojos raros y… lo siento, todavía esto me parece raro¨

¨Relájate¨ Jessica agregó mientras se sentó en la cama, poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla del asustadizo Greg ¨No fuiste el único que tuvo visitas nocturnas¨

El Invocador asustadizo giró su vista hacia la puerta y divisó a las dos Campeonas, vestidas de una manera diferente, normal para los estándares de la Tierra ¨Entonces… Ted y yo no somos los únicos¨

¨Para nada, Sona y Shyvana aparecieron en nuestras respectivas casas¨ James le respondió y miró a la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas quien estaba intentado alejarse de la rata que apresuradamente había entrado a la habitación, quedarse cerca de su Invocador ¨Todavía estamos preguntándonos como es que aparecieron en nuestro mundo¨

¨Bueno, en la historia que-¨

¨Nada de eso¨ Greg interrumpió a su hermano ¨Eso era una historia, nada más. Esto es la vida real, y lo que ocurrió, no fue por un cristal mágico o algo parecido¨

¨¿Entonces qué fue?¨ Jessica preguntó y los cuatro Invocadores comenzaron a intercambiar miradas con los distintos Campeones que se encontraban en la habitación, pero al igual que los habitantes de la Tierra, ellos no sabían cómo habían sido transportados.

¨La señorita muda tiene razón, había alguien más en la Grieta¨ Lobo terminó con el silencio mientras giraba alrededor de su compañero.

¨Oh, sí! LeBlanc, la maga de Noxus¨ El roedor agregó mientras trataba de olfatear algo ¨¿Qué es ese olor? Es muy agradable¨

¨Creo que eres tú¨ Shyvana dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, tapando su nariz ¨Si LeBlanc fue transportada a su mundo, no espero nada bueno de ella¨

¨Y lo peor es que Luke la había invocado¨ James dijo ¨¿Creen que estará bien?¨

¨Nosotros, los Campeones, tenemos prohibido matar al Invocador al cual estamos vinculados¨ La Cordero alivió un poco la duda que tenían los amigos sobre el quinto miembro del grupo ¨De todas formas, si hubiera muerto…¨

¨…ya lo habríamos sabido¨ Lo que su compañero comenzó diciendo, el Lobo lo terminó, creando aún más una atmósfera oscura y extraña que rodea a los Kindred.

¨Entonces deberíamos ir a visitar a Luke¨ Jessica se levantó de la cama y observó a los otros tres Invocadores ¨¿Están conmigo?¨

¨¡¿Nueva gente?! Siempre puedo probar mi veneno con desconocidos¨ Twitch removió la ballesta que estaba en su espalda y comenzó a cargarla con virotes que cerca de la punta tenían un pequeño frasco cristalino con un líquido verde.

¨¿Qué? No, claro que no. Shyvana y Sona son fáciles de ocultar ya que son… bueno… personas… o al menos tienen mucho parecido a un humano¨ Ted se arrodilló e intentó agarrar a la rata de sus diminutos hombros, pero apenas se acercó, el repugnante aroma lo obligó a mirar hacia otro lado.

¨Pero si a mí se me da muy bien ocultarme¨ El zaunita rió y comenzó a desaparecer, hasta tal punto que era imposible verlo, sin embargo su olor seguía allí.

¨Muy bien. Vamos a lo de Luke, entonces¨ Greg se levantó de su cama y acomodó la ropa que tenía puesta ¨Kindred, por favor, no nos sigan, si alguien los llegase a ver a ustedes en la calle, lo más probable es que haya pánico… o peor¨ Agitó su cabeza ¨Solo… no se vayan de aquí ¿Si? Volveremos en... un rato¨

Y dichas esas palabras, todos procedieron a irse, dejando a los espíritus de la muerte en la casa de los rubios. Los Kindred caminaron hacia la sala de estar y observaron el desastre provocado la noche pasada, la batalla campal entre Twitch y ellos se cobró varios cuadros y vidrios que aún no habían sido levantados del suelo, sino que fueron colocados en una esquina para evitar lastimar a alguien. En las paredes todavía habían unos cuantos virotes de la ballesta del tirador, algunos de ellos todavía no habían detonado y el líquido en su interior seguía adentro.

¨Creo que ya esperamos mucho tiempo aquí, ¿No piensas lo mismo mi querido Cordero?¨

¨Tiene razón Lobo, el Invocador no puede dejarnos solo…¨

¨…ni nosotros, solo a él¨

El animal de pelaje blanco, junto con el espectro oscuro se acercó a la puerta de entrada y la abrió sin dificultad. Con el arco en su mano y las máscaras bien colocadas, ellos salieron del hogar y cerraron la puerta, siguiendo a los Invocadores y los Campeones desde una distancia prudente.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! Dicho esto, me está gustando como va a quedar la historia a futuro y espero que ustedes lo disfruten durante el transcurso de la misma. Bien, solo falta un Campeón del grupo principal y ahí es cuando comienzan a ocurrir las cosas más raras. La idea de este fic es quizás poder enmendar errores que tuve con Summoning Magic, principalmente que me limité mucho con el tiempo y me hubiera gustado desarrollar mucho más el trasfondo de cada uno de los personajes. Espero que en esto me salga bien, claro está.**

* * *

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Bien! Ahora una historia en español al fin jaja .No te preocupes entiendo el estrés de iniciar la universidad estimado vecino , con suerte encuentro tiempo para una partida o dos del lol en la semana así que me parece un gran esfuerzo que este trabajando con tantas historias la verdad._

 _Espero pronta continuación , quiero descubrir los otros OC's , y respecto a esto ultimo si te faltaran o quieres hacer participar a los lectores estoy segura que podrías hacer un pequeño casting de oc's ¿Quizás para otra historia? lo menciono como una sugerencia que podrías realizar alguna vez si te llama la atención._

 _Desde las sombras, Ryder._

 **Irónicamente, últimamente estoy jugando mucho al LoL (llegué hasta 7-8 partidas al día) y a su vez estoy dedicándo mucho tiempo a la universidad, pero si, entre muchas cosas, se me dificulta actualizar muy seguido mis historias.**

 **Como respondí en el PM, yo tenía una historia para que ustedes (los lectores) envíen su OC y de tal forma los podría incluir en la historia. No se si aplicarlo para esta o no, pero de todas formas ya voy a estar avisando.**

 **Canwewrite:** _I hope less romance will happen (or maybe not, double zoophiles couples incoming)._

 _And with LB... ah, love this story._  
 _Listening to Shiv made me think about Nat ( plspspsls, make him reappear)._  
 _Good chapter._  
 _P.S. never rode a Spanish lem...cough cough cough_

 **Oh... god... no... I said that I struggled making a lemon with two humans, I would probably torture myself if I try to write a HumanxNon-Human one.**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, seriously, everyone wants to see Nate back in action, maybe not in this story, but it is funny, because in a few weeks it's going to be an anniversary of Meeting the Winter's Wrath**

* * *

 **En fin, con rankeds, Taric perma-ban, y mucho más, logré terminar el capítulo. Lamentablemente me gustaría actualizarlo más seguido pero Heroes & Legends tiene una prioridad más alta en la lista. Para cuando termine esta historia, Y esta no terminó todavía, entonces voy a priorizar este fic en mi lista.**

 **No queda más que decir, yo me despido con mi frase:**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;) (Si, puse siguiente en el cap anterior pero es próximo, así va a ser la costumbre)**


	5. Cap 5: Luke

El grupo de los 4 jóvenes iba en dirección a la casa de su amigo. Detrás de ellos se encontraban Sona y Shyvana, hablaban entre ellas en la lengua natal de Demacia, aunque era solo la mujer dragón quien movía evocaba una voz ya que la mujer de cabellos celestes lo hacía mediante telepatía.

Aún más atrás, la rata Zaunita seguía al grupo y aunque el viento estaba en contra de él, el aroma que desprendía el roedor llegaba a las narices de los Invocadores. Había que agradecer que de todos los Campeones no humanos que podían haber aparecido, éste podía hacerse invisible, ya que si alguien que no tuviera conocimiento del juego, entraría en pánico al ver una rata de tamaño descomunal, con una ballesta y que además, pudiera hablar.

Jessica dio unos pasos hacia atrás para estar al lado de su Campeón ¨Shyvana… nuestro amigo debería estar con LeBlanc, y… bueno, necesitaríamos un poco de ayuda con ella ¿Algún consejo?¨

¨No dejarse engañar. La mentira es su especialidad y gracias a ella logró persuadir a más de una persona, tanto Invocadores como gente de poder en su misma nación¨ La guerrera demaciana trató de explicar y miró a los otros chicos ¨Si su amigo es fuerte, entonces logrará ver a través de los engaños de la maga¨

¨Ya está perdido¨ Greg sonrió y su hermano rió.

¨Eh, no podemos pensar así, Luke no es tan estúpido como parece...¨ James trató de defender a su amigo, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que el pelinegro no tenía oportunidad contra LeBlanc.

¨Jamie, acepto tu optimismo, pero hay que ser realistas también¨ La chica respondió y volvió al lado de sus amigos ¨Apresurémonos, que faltan unas pocas casas más¨

Mientras que todos decidieron acelerar su caminata, muy detrás de ellos, los Kindred los seguían como si nada. Había algo particular en el espíritu de la muerte y era que ninguna persona normal era capaz de verlos, solo los Invocadores y Campeones. Sin embargo, la única forma de que un ser humano, común y corriente pueda observarlos era al momento de su muerte, en el cual debía elegir si aceptar la flecha del cordero o ser perseguido por el feroz lobo.

¨¿Crees que la maga haya seguido las reglas?¨ El lobo preguntó, siguiendo el ritmo de su compañera quien daba pequeños saltos como un conejo.

¨Nuestro mundo está regido por muchas reglas, en éste, LeBlanc es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Aunque si ella planea hacer algo, va a necesitar que su Invocador esté con vida¨ El espectro blanco agregó, mientras tarareaba una leve canción a su andar.

Al acercarse al hogar de Luke, el grupo notó que las ventanas estaban cerradas y desde el interior no había ninguna luz encendida, mucho menos algún sonido que muestre alguna señal de vida de su amigo.

¨¿Creen que…?¨

¨Eh¨ James interrumpió a Ted quien se encontraba en la entrada lateral que los conduciría hacia el jardín trasero.

De la misma forma que en el frente, no había ninguna actividad proveniente del oficinista, pero si vieron que la puerta estaba abierta.

¨Deberíamos entrar… al menos para asegurarnos que Luke esté bien¨ Greg observó al resto de sus amigos quienes dudaban sobre qué hacer después.

¨Voy primero, seguro que hay algo a lo que podré dejar mi marca…¨ Twitch dijo mientras aún se encontraba invisible. Se notaba que su presencia ya no estaba allí, ya que su característico aroma había desaparecido.

Luego de un minuto de espera, y sin ningún resultado, la siguiente persona en intentar adentrarse en el hogar fue Shyvana. Al momento en que ella dio un paso adentro de la vivienda; debajo de sus piernas el roedor corrió hacia el exterior, asustado mientras que en su espalda se encontraba la ballesta que parecía caerse debido al movimiento que él hacía.

Al acercarse a su Invocador, el zaunita saltó y trató de abrazarlo a Greg, quien lo pudo sostener a tiempo ¨No… no, lo que hay ahí dentro es una monstruosidad, alguien ya acabó con su amigo, hay que irnos¨ Twitch dijo con un tono asustadizo.

¨No… imposible¨ Jessica se negó a creer que Luke estaba muerto ¨Los Kindred hubieran sabido ¿no?¨ La mirada de la pelirroja se dirigió hacia el hermano mayor.

Pero Ted se encogió de hombros ¨¿Cómo voy a saber eso? Tengo la misma información que tú en cuanto a los Campeones y todo esto¨

¨Su amigo sigue con vida¨ Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la criatura de pelaje blanco.

¨¿Tú? Les dije que se quedaran en mi hogar. Si alguien los vio entonces estamos en un gran problema y-¨

¨Nadie nos puede ver…¨

¨… solo aquellos quienes deban elegir y nuestros propios Invocadores¨ La cordero terminó la frase que su compañero espectral había comenzado.

¨¿Van a quedarse esperando allí o van a buscar a su amigo?¨ Shyvana les gritó desde la puerta del jardín a lo que todos decidieron responder al entrar a la morada.

A diferencia de los hermanos, ésta casa no mostraba ningún signo de pelea o desorden alguno. La sala de estar estaba igual a la noche previa y la computadora portátil de Luke seguía en el mismo lugar. Se adentraron aún más, esperando que haya alguna señal del chico de cabello negro, pero todavía nada.

¨Ni Luke, ni LeBlanc… quizás él haya tenido suerte y no apareció un Campeón en su casa¨

Sin embargo Sona escuchó algo, ella llamó la atención de James y apuntó hacia la puerta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. Mientras que el resto intentaba hablar, el estudiante castaño silenció al resto e hizo una señal del sonido que la Campeona oyó.

Lo que estaban escuchando, era el agua que caía en el baño. La persona que se encontraba adentro estaba tomando una ducha. Esto tranquilizó al grupo ya que sabían que su amigo se encontraba bien, y LeBlanc no había aparecido, lo cual suponía un problema menos para ellos.

¨Al menos sabemos que Luke está bien y-¨

El castaño fue interrumpido por una persona que entraba por la puerta del patio trasero. Con una chaqueta y un par de jeans además una bolsa en cada mano, entró a la cocina y dejó todo sobre la mesa que se encontraba allí, luego volvió a la sala de estar y antes de quitarse su abrigo se encontró con todo el grupo de personas que estaban allí paradas.

¨Uh… que yo recuerde, no invité a nadie a mi casa¨ Luke frunció el ceño, confuso sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El misterio había sido resuelto, su amigo estaba sano y salvo, pero la pregunta que quedaba a medio responder era: ¿Quién era la persona en la ducha?

Shyvana decidió ser la persona que entraría al baño primero, pero el dueño de la casa se había adelantado y cortó su paso, evitando que la dragona llegase siquiera a la puerta.

¨No pueden entrar¨

¨¿Por qué no? James cruzó sus brazos ¨Vamos, no hay secreto que ocultar. Mira, todos aquí somos invocadores¨ Señaló a los distintos Campeones que se encontraban con ellos.

¨El joven tiene razón, no hay necesidad de mantener esto en secreto¨

Detrás del grupo se encontraba una mujer sentada en el sofá. Al darse vuelta, todos observaron que esta dama de cabello morado oscuro y mucho maquillaje, estaba con una pierna cruzada y con el bastón de apariencia extraña, su vestimenta era extraña, ya que aunque fuese la misma que ella lleva constantemente en Noxus, resultaba algo impactante (e interesante para los chicos) debido a que revelaba gran parte de su cuerpo.

Esta mujer no era otra más que Emilia LeBlanc, la mano derecha del gran tirano del imperio de Noxus y la Campeona de Luke.

¨Es interesante ver a toda esta combinación de criaturas en un mismo lugar que no sea la Grieta¨ La maga sonrió, aunque se notaba que poseía un tono un tanto malicioso en su voz ¨¿Qué ocurre? Esperaban ver a otra persona?¨

¨¡Es ella, el demonio de las mentiras!¨ Twitch apuntó con su deforme dedo a la noxiana mientras se aferraba aún más a su Invocador quien intentaba no respirar para no caer desmayado.

¨Preferiría un término diferente¨ Dijo LeBlanc mientras con una mano tocaba los cristales que se encontraban en la parte superior de su bastón ¨Aunque estaría de acuerdo en cuanto a las mentiras¨

¨Estoy sorprendido¨ Jessica agregó ¨Pensé que ese lugar estaría todo destrozado, o peor, que tú fueras la mascota de ella¨ La chica observó a Luke y señaló a la maga quien se levantó del sofá.

¨¿Cómo podría mi propio Invocador ser _mi_ mascota?¨ La mujer se acercó al chico de cabello negro y acarició su barbilla con sus delicados dedos ¨Mh, listo¨

¨¿Qué? ¿Qué está listo?¨ Greg preguntó, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero hizo contacto con Sona quien estaba un poco asustada de lo que la matrona de la Rosa Negra podría hacer.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, LeBlanc desapareció en una nube de color morado y del baño salió la misma mujer, solo que su atuendo era completamente diferente. Llevaba un vestido de color negro que a diferencia del original, cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo pero dejaba una pierna al descubierto lo que permitía mayor movilidad, esta vestimenta de gala era bastante atractiva, por no decir sugestiva, ya que llamó mucho más la atención de los cuatro chicos en la sala de estar.

¨No podía dejar que la gente de este mundo me observe con mis ropajes de Noxus, después de todo su amigo comentó que no frecuentan ver Campeones aquí¨ La dama abrió su mano y se materializó el mismo bastón que llevaba la ilusión que se encontraba antes con el grupo.

¨Basta de juegos LeBlanc¨ Shyvana contestó un tanto enojada ¨Estábamos seguros que dada tu actitud, el Invocador podría estar herido¨

¨¿Yo? Herir a mi Invocador?¨ Una leve risa salió de la boca de la Campeona ¨Más allá de que el Instituto de Guerra no exista aquí, tengo mis límites, mi querida Shyvana, quizás deberías aprender un poco más de modales de tu querido príncipe, a todo esto ¿Dónde se encuentra él ahora?¨

¨No es algo de lo que te concierne Emilia¨ La guerrera parecía dispuesta a pelear, sus ojos amarillos estaban lentamente cambiando a un color rojizo, indicando su estado de furia.

¨¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pelear? Este no parece el mejor lugar para hacerlo, además, si yo muero ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos a volver a nuestro mundo?¨ Ella sonrió, enfureciendo más a la demaciana.

Pero en realidad, ella tenía razón. Al ser una de las magas más poderosas de Noxus (y posiblemente en toda Runaterra), era posible que tuviera los conocimientos y habilidades necesarias para hacer volver a todos los Campeones a su mundo.

¨Basta, ¿si?¨ Jessica se interpuso entre las dos mujeres y trató de alejar a su Campeona antes de que empiecen los golpes ¨No hay necesidad de hacer esto. Mientras estén aquí, nada de peleas¨

Ambos bandos permanecieron en silencio; incluso en mundos diferentes, las rivalidades entre Demacia y Noxus seguían persistiendo.

¨Muy bien¨ La dragona gruñó ¨Nos vamos, su amigo está bien, y es lo único para lo cual vinimos todos¨ Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el jardín trasero sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

¨Su comportamiento es extraño¨ Murmuró la cordero desde atrás.

¨Siendo ella… no tanto¨ Greg agregó y junto con su Campeón, se dirigieron hacia afuera ¨Los espero en el frente¨ fue lo último que dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

Ted decidió permanecer callado, no tenía nada que aportar, salvo que su Campeón olía cada vez peor por cada segundo que lo tenía aferrado a él, de tal forma que su instinto lo obligó a soltarlo.

¨¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!¨ Twitch le preguntó mientras revisaba que su arma estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

¨Apestas. Un poco más y tendríamos que llamar a una ambulancia¨ El Invocador acercó uno de sus brazos a su nariz y pudo oler como el repugnante aroma del roedor estaba impregnado en su ropa ¨Dios, que asco… Apenas lleguemos a casa, lo primero que voy a hacer es darte un baño… o dos¨

¨¡No, no! Cualquier cosa menos eso, puedo aceptar cualquier clase de tortura pero por favor, no un baño¨ El Campeón fue arrastrado fuera del hogar de Luke mientras que los tres jóvenes, Sona y LeBlanc observaban esta escena.

Con una leve risa de James y Jessica, además de un gesto similar por parte de la chica muda, ellos cambiaron su atención al chico de cabello negro y a la noxiana que estaba a su lado ¨¿Y bien? ¿Se van a quedar aquí para desayunar?¨ Preguntó el dueño del hogar, señalando las bolsas que trajo antes.

¨No, gracias, ya estamos llenos¨ Jessica levantó su mano y negó con su cabeza.

¨A decir verdad, nunca viene mal desayun-¨ James fue interrumpido por un golpe en su estómago, proveniente del codo de la pelirroja.

¨Dije que ya estamos llenos. Además, James y yo tenemos cosas importantes que hacer¨ La chica empezó a empujar tanto al castaño como al soporte fuera de la sala de estar y hacia afuera ¨Si necesitas ayuda con algo, recuerda llamarnos¨

Una vez fuera y en la parte delantera de la casa, los estudiantes notaron que Ted y Greg, junto con sus Campeones, se habían ido y la única persona que estaba allí era Shyvana.

¨Creo que quedamos solo nosotros ¿Volvemos a casa?¨ Preguntó James a lo que las tres chicas asintieron.

En el camino de regreso, se pudo apreciar que había mucha más gente en las calles, pero no parecían prestarle atención a este pequeño grupo, lo cual eliminaba el problema de que alguien pudiera reconocer a las dos Campeonas de Demacia.

¨Bueno, salió todo bien después de todo. Ted y Greg están bien y Luke no murió¨ James sonrió al reconocer que no había nada por lo cual preocuparse.

¨De todas formas, todo este asunto de ser Invocadores y tener Campeones debe ser complicado¨ Su amiga giró su cabeza y lo miró a él ¨Imagina, League es jugado por millones de personas, y aunque no creo que haya miles de copias de un solo personaje en la Tierra, no me sorprendería si nosotros no fuéramos los únicos Invocadores de la Tierra¨

¨Sona tiene razón¨ Shyvana atrajo la atención de los dos estudiantes que estaban al frente ¨Este mundo no parece ser una amenaza, pero deberíamos concentrarnos en volver a Runaterra¨

¨LeBlanc sabía algo, o al menos es lo que aparenta, ya saben, mentiras y todo eso¨ El castaño respondió con cierta verdad ¨¿Qué sugieren?¨

¨Tratar de concentrarnos en devolverlos a ellas a su mundo, si nos llegamos a encontrar con alguna otro Invocador o Campeón, las cosas podrían volverse más fáciles¨

¨O difíciles¨ Jamie suspiró ¨En fin, solo es cuestión de esperar, y ver cómo se desarrollan los hechos¨

Los estudiantes siguieron caminando hasta llegar a sus respectivas casas para poder descansar, y comenzar sus nuevas vidas vinculadas a un personaje de un videojuego.

* * *

 **Y ahora es cuando las cosas se van a poner interesantes. Está claro que éstos no son los únicos Campeones que fueron trasladados a la Tierra, sino que hay muchos más con sus respectivos Invocadores.**

 **Esta idea la pensé hace bastante y además de recibir mensajes privados y reviews sugiriéndome lo mismo, lo voy a implementar para los futuros capítulos de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _When will Twitch have a bath?_

 _Good chapter._  
 _P.S. hope you're not one of those who write Spanish in Lol chat, jajajajajaja..._

 **Sooner than expected, especially if Ted doesn't stand his horrible perfume.**

* * *

 **Acá va la idea: Quiero que ustedes, mis queridos lectores, participen en esta historia. Esto ya se vio en otros fanfics pero no vi ninguno que sea de habla hispana.**

 **Lo que quiero, es que me manden sus OC (Original Character) y luego voy a agregarlos y hacer que participen en los eventos del fic. Por eso, si quieren participar deben enviarme un Mensaje Privado con los siguientes detalles:**

 _Nombre del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Dicho esto, espero que mucha gente participe y aporten sus ideas creativas, y como siempre me despido diciendo:**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**

 **Nota extra: Pueden pedir hasta 2 Campeones y si quieren pueden tener un skin (de ser algo mágico/universo alterno incluir la razón)**

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**


	6. Cap 6: Vínculo mental

La noche había llegado a la gran ciudad, y con todos los Invocadores en sus casas y demostrando signos de vida, era una cosa menos de la cual James debía preocuparse.

Las horas pasaron volando una vez que el estudiante y su Campeona se quedaron en la casa todo el día; hubo unas cuantas charlas entre Jessica y él acerca de cómo iban a hacer que Sona y Shyvana hagan su vida fuera de los respectivos hogares, ya que cualquier persona que juegue League iban a reconocerlas y esto podría tener tanto ventajas como desventajas, sobre todo si personas importantes decidieran intervenir.

James dedicó su tarde a explicarle a la demaciana su punto de vista acerca del juego, ya que en la realidad de ella, los Campeones peleaban para resolver conflictos políticos y eran controlados por los Invocadores; pero en la Tierra eran personajes interactivos que eran manejados por personas comunes y corrientes como el grupo del castaño. Más allá de que la peli-celeste no hablase, su reacción fue algo sorprendente, no estaba asustada y ciertamente no mostraba señales de tristeza, aunque era probable que esos sentimientos los decidiera mantener para ella sola.

Luego estar bastantes horas tratando de asentar a la chica en su nuevo hogar, los dos se encontraban cansados, ir de un lugar para otra en plena mañana y luego estar el resto del día trabajando requirió de todas sus energías, y una vez llegada la noche, pudieron descansar.

Sona se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, sobre sus piernas se encontraba el instrumento de cuerdas que generaba un ambiente de tranquilidad en la vivienda; James estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena mientras escuchaba las notas musicales. Para él, era impresionante la bella música que creaba la Campeona, escuchar los mismos sonidos una y otra vez al lanzar los hechizos al equipo era una cosa, pero esto era real, y aun así le costaba creer al Invocador que el personaje de su videojuego favorito esté en su casa.

Pero esa tonada no duró para siempre, Sona se detuvo y se escuchó que estaba moviéndose hacia la cocina, ella tocó la puerta (más allá de que estuviera abierta) para tratar de llamar la atención de James. Él se dio vuelta y observó que la chica estaba escribiendo algo en la libreta, se acercó y le mostró lo que ella pensaba.

 _¨¿Tienes miedo?¨_

¨¿Miedo? ¿De qué?¨ La virtuosa de las cuerdas se señaló a sí misma, lo cual causó una leve risa por parte del estudiante ¨¿Por qué debería tenerte miedo? Soy tu Invocador y tu mi Campeón, si no logramos tener una buena relación… pues no creo que las cosas salgan bien¨

Sona sonrió en respuesta, pero se la pudo ver escribiendo una vez más _¨¿Crees que hay alguna forma de volver a Runaterra?¨_

No es la primera vez que ella hace esa pregunta, es más, pero una vez más James no sabía que responder. Encogió sus hombros ¨Debería haber alguna forma, pero actualmente no se me ocurre nada, estoy seguro de que LeBlanc sabe algo, pero hasta que nos considere como aliados deberíamos mantenernos a la defensiva¨ La cara de la peli-celeste mostraba algo de tristeza, sin preguntar nada más, ella se giró y volvió a la sala de estar con la libreta, esperando a que la cena esté lista.

Pasado un tiempo, los dos ya habían terminado la comida y James había vuelto para lavar los platos, lo que le causó una sonrisa en su rostro fue que Sona lo ayudó con esta tarea, era muy probable que la Campeona no le gustaba hacer nada mientras que la persona que le proveía un hogar hiciera todo por ella.

Pero la noche no acabó ahí, la demaciana tenía una idea antes de que ellos fuesen a dormir. Shyvana lo había sugerido antes, y si el dúo quería comunicarse sin necesidad de tener una libreta de por medio, Sona debía conectar su mente con la del Invocador. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no era un proceso fácil, al menos para el estudiante quien nunca tuvo conexión con la magia.

Los dos se sentaron en el mismo sofá, mientras que James leía lo que estaba escrito en la libreta

¨Entonces… una vez que… hayas terminado de hacer eso, voy a poder hablar contigo?¨ La Campeona asintió y comenzó a escribir algo nuevo ¨Sona, no es que desconfíe ni nada, pero no me va a pasar nada a mí, ¿no? Porque como sabrás, yo no soy un Invocador como los de tu mundo y mucho menos puedo hacer magia, o lo que quieran que ellos hagan¨ Al terminar de anotar, ella le mostró lo último antes de iniciar el proceso.

 _¨Es necesario que te encuentres tranquilo, de otra forma me es imposible conectar nuestras mentes¨_

Muy bien… tranquilo… eso lo puedo hacer¨ James respiró profundamente y exhaló el aire, evitando pensar en lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si las cosas no saldrían bien ¨Adelante¨ La demaciana acercó su mano hacia la cara del chico y cerró sus ojos; luego con sus delicados dedos tocó los costados de la cabeza del estudiante. Éste sintió una extraña sensación; de pronto, todos los sonidos a su alrededor desaparecieron.

Era extraño, ya que por más que él intentara abrir sus ojos, una fuerza extraña se lo impedía. Momentos después de que los sonidos de la gran ciudad habían desaparecido, el Invocador pudo escuchar algo diferente, eran leves golpes tapados por algo grueso que impedía que el sonido saliera con mayor volumen. Luego de intentar descifrar que era ese ruido, el chico castaño descubrió que eran latidos de su propio corazón. No obstante, la oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer, y una luz encegueció al Invocador.

Al abrir sus ojos, James se encontró en un lugar que no era su hogar, y ciertamente no parecía su mundo. Él se encontraba en un jardín, escuchando el sonido de las aves y el viento que hacía crujir las hojas, el sol iluminaba todo este gran patio y creaba una cálida sonrisa en la cara del estudiante. Pero por más bello que era esta vista, había algo que el Invocador notó y era que no podía mover su cuerpo, o mejor dicho, alguien lo estaba haciendo por él.

¨Sona¨ Al escuchar ese nombre, el lugar desde donde estaba James había observado a una mujer que se encontraba detrás de él ¨Mi niña, no deberías estar aquí fuera sola, mucho menos cuando el frío empieza a llegar a Demacia¨

Al levantarse del asiento, el castaño pudo mover su cabeza, y notó algo aún más extraño. Al tratar de observar sus pies, él no estaba usando la misma vestimenta que llevaba en su hogar, sino que tenía el largo vestido celeste que usaba la Campeona, y no solo eso, su vista estaba obstruida por los senos de la misma chica. Ahí fue cuando James se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo todo a través de los ojos de Sona.

¨Entiendo que estar encerrada en la mansión es algo agobiante, pero debes practicar para el concierto de esta noche¨ La cabeza de la peli-celeste negó, creando un suspiro por parte de la dama en frente.

Esta mujer portaba un vestido de color celeste, casi azul, y en algunas partes había pequeños detalles en dorado sobre todo el emblema de Demacia que se encontraba cerca del corazón. Esta señora era Lestara Buvelle, la madre adoptiva de Sona quien la trajo desde su hogar en Ionia y le dio cobijo en la gran mansión de una de las familias nobles de este imperio.

¨Mira…¨ Lestara se sentó en la banca de madera, y la Campeona hizo lo mismo ¨Desearía que pudieras comunicarte conmigo, pero… estas circunstancias… en fin. Si no quieres presentarte para el concierto, lo entenderé, estuve influenciándote, tratando de hacerte ver ante las distintas familias de Demacia, tu… potencial y tu futuro¨ La dama sonrió y llevó su mano hacia mejilla de la joven ¨Hagas lo que hagas, estaré orgullosa de tener una hija como tu¨

Esas últimas palabras crearon un eco en los oídos del Invocador y su visión volvió a tornarse oscura. Los sonidos de su corazón fueron ahora reemplazados por una música tranquila, pero de vez en cuando, esta tonada calmante tenía ciertos puntos altos y con ello, James escuchó madera siendo destruida.

La visión volvió, y en vez del pacífico jardín, en frente del estudiante se encontraba una plataforma de piedra, y detrás de él había un gran cristal flotante que emanaba y daba vida a gran parte de las estructuras ubicadas de su lado. Este lugar no era nada más ni nada menos que la Grieta del Invocador e incluso aunque James lograba ver su base desde una posición elevada, sentirlo en carne propia (o al menos la de Sona) era algo completamente sorprendente, por no decir mágico.

Junto al castaño, se encontraba el resto de su equipo. Por un lado estaba el general de las fuerzas de Noxus, el mismísimo Darius quien con su gigante hacha, partió hacia la línea de top. Desde el punto de vista de los Campeones, los carriles parecían mucho más largos y llevarían más que unos segundos llegar hasta las torres más lejanas.

A la izquierda del soporte, se pudieron ver otros dos Campeones, ambos representando Shurima. Por una lado el gran ascendido; con su forma de ave y bastón con el cual le permitía comandar los grandes ejércitos de la región de las arenas; su brillante armadura y mirada penetrante eran capaces de generar miedo a cualquier rival que no esté preparado para enfrentarse al mítico Emperador de las Arenas, por suerte Azir estaba de su lado en esta batalla. Por otra parte, muy debajo del mago, se encontraba una pequeña momia con vendajes verdes y una mirada casi brillante. La criatura conocida como Amumu, partió al mismo tiempo que el emperador de Shurima dejando a su paso un pequeño camino de lágrimas.

¨No podemos quedarnos aquí, señorita Sona, debemos ir hacia nuestra línea¨ La voz aguda proveniente del tirador del equipo fue algo sorprendente, pero para James no tanto. Al ver hacia abajo, la Campeona observó que quien debía acompañarla en el carril inferior era nada más ni nada menos que el Explorador Veloz de la ciudad de Bandle, Teemo.

El Invocador pensó que incluso en estas batallas, Sona tuvo que sufrir al tener al Yordle como tirador. Aunque no pudiera controlar el cuerpo de la Campeona, el estudiante sonrió al poder participar en una partida de verdad…

…o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que su vista se oscureció una vez más.

En esta ocasión, no escuchaba nada nuevo; era un completo silencio y ciertamente volvería loco a cualquier persona. La luz volvió, pero ahora james se encontraba en su hogar, él estaba recostado en el sofá, con una almohada detrás de su cabeza y una manta que cubría su cuerpo.

Al observar hacia la ventana, pudo notar que el sol estaba siendo tapado por las cortinas de la sala de estar. Esas visiones que tuvo acerca de la vida de Sona parecían haber durado unos minutos nada más, pero en realidad fueron horas, y muchas al parecer ya que el reloj de su celular marcaba casi las nueve de la mañana.

James intentó levantarse, pero algo lo detuvo; fueron los ojos celestes de la Campeona quien lo dejó maravillado por unos segundos además de esa cálida sonrisa que esbozó.

¨Hola Sona¨ El Invocador se levantó del sofá y giró para ver a la chica de cabellos claros. Ella ya no llevaba su largo vestido, sino que tenía una camiseta azul y unos shorts de color negro que servían como un pijama para ella debido a que el tamaño era muy grande para su pequeño cuerpecito ¨Creo que lo de conectar mentes no funcionó, no puedo escucharte hablar¨

 _¨Ayudaría si dijera alguna palabra¨_

Las palabras de la demaciana sorprendieron a James, su labios no se movieron, pero aun así, él pudo escuchar la maravillosa voz de Sona ¨Tu… tu voz¨

¨ _Es mejor que me dedique a explicar unas cuantas cosas acerca de nuestro vínculo Invo-… James¨_ La chica puso a un lado la manta y se sentó a la derecha del castaño ¨ _Es muy probable que al conectar nuestras mentes hayas visto memorias de mi pasado, así como también, yo pude ver algunas tuyas. Debo reconocerlo, tienes recuerdos muy hermosos¨_

El estudiante no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello, ¿Qué fue lo que Sona vio? Esa era ciertamente una pregunta tenía miedo de averiguar cuál era la respuesta ¨Entonces… ¿Qué ocurrió? No me siento nada diferente desde que creaste este vínculo¨

¨ _Ciertamente lo has aceptado con total normalidad, pero no deberías asustarte si durante la noche ves más de mi pasado¨_ La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas levantó su cabeza y sonrió levemente ¨ _Ahora que podemos comunicarnos, has de saber que el vínculo que tenemos entre los dos va a cambiarte¨_ Esto generó que James inclinara su cabeza con confusión ¨ _Los Invocadores que hayan sido elegidos para ser vinculados con un Campeón, pueden sufrir transformaciones tanto físicas como mentales. Es por eso, que si llegas a notar algún cambio en tu actitud o tu cuerpo, no deberías asustarte¨_

¨Debería preocuparme más si cuando despierte tengo un par más grande¨ Él miró hacia su cuerpo e imaginó como sería dicho cambio, más si Sona es su campeón.

¨ _Como dije, no deberías asustarte, van a haber cambios, pero no de esa clase¨_ La Campeona rió y su voz se escuchaba en la cabeza del Invocador ¨ _Mientras tanto, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo para enseñarte los hechizos que se usan en los distintos Campos de la Justicia¨_

¨¿Eso quiere decir que también voy a poder aprender a usar tu instrumento?¨

 _¨Todo a su debido tiempo James, ahora hay cosas más importantes, además de tener los ojos abiertos en caso de que aparezcan otros Invocadores con sus Campeones¨_ La joven se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la cocina, detrás de ella el castaño la había seguido.

¨Muy bien, entonces… ¿Qué es lo primero de la lista?¨

 _¨Primero: El desayuno_ ¨ Y con una sonrisa, acompañó al chico a preparar la primera comida del día.

* * *

 **Y así es como Sona comienza a tener una ¨voz¨ en la historia, además de explicar el por qué los Invocadores comparten ciertas características con sus Campeones.**

 **Dicho esto, recuerden que todavía pueden inscribir sus OCs para participar en esta gran historia!**

 **Si quieren hacerlo, deben responderme por Mensaje Privado el siguiente formulario:**

 _Nombre del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **Dicho esto, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo que ya va a incluir al primer OC creado por ustedes!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	7. Cap 7: La Gran Duelista

**OC creado por matymaster123**

* * *

La noche había caído en Washington y el joven Matthew Bow se encontraba en su habitación jugando el famoso juego en línea League of Legends. Este niño de tan solo quince años y con unos ojos y cabello que se asemejaban a la esmeralda, había decidido que su noche iba a ser dedicada a partidas clasificatorias con el objetivo de llegar a la siguiente división.

Sin embargo su compañero de partidas no se encontraba disponible de tal forma que el niño debía adentrarse solo con cuatro desconocidos. Sus roles preferidos eran Top y Mid, aunque en la primera partida le quedó jugar en el carril superior.

¨Veamos… ¿Contra quién voy?¨ El joven se preguntó y observó que del otro lado todavía no habían elegido a su rival en la parte de arriba del mapa. Al quedarle pocos segundos, su cursor fue directo a la Gran Duelista de Demacia, también conocida en el juego como Fiora. Matthew sonrió al ver que el resto del equipo estaba conformándose bastante bien pero el de ellos no estaba lejos de ser la composición perfecta. Con los contadores en cero y la pantalla negra, la partida había dado comienzo.

El chico de pelo verde no era ningún novato cuando se trataba de jugar con Fiora, de las treinta partidas que había jugado con ella en el modo de clasificatoria, tenía casi un 90% de victorias culpando ese 10% a los compañeros ausentes.

Al mostrar los retratos de cada uno de los Campeones, él descubrió que su rival en top iba a ser un Yasuo con el último aspecto que la compañía lanzó: Luna Sangrienta ¨Bah, una línea aburrida, espero que el jungla me ayude a tener ventaja¨ Matthew se inclinó hacia delante y puso sus manos sobre el teclado y el mouse, preparándose para batallar.

Durante los primeros minutos, el combate entre Fiora y Yasuo no había sido para nada aburrido, se intercambiaban golpes pero ninguno lograba asestar el necesario para eliminarlo e incluso con la ayuda de los dos junglas no podían matarlos.

Más allá de la batalla que había en el carril superior, el resto de las líneas no eran ninguna excepción en cuanto a peleas, la gran diferencia es que sí lograban matar a su rival, otorgándoles valioso oro a sus respectivos equipos.

Y así la partida continuó con muertes en ambos bandos y escaramuzas constantes que llevaban a capturar tanto el dragón como el Barón Nashor. Afortunadamente el niño había conseguido una buena cantidad de asesinatos con lo que lo ayudaba a enfrentarse al equipo rival, pero Yasuo no se había quedado atrás, él también estaba a la par de la Duelista y era muy probable que si hubiera una batalla en equipo los dos serían los objetivos primarios.

Pero Matthew notó algo en la esquina inferior izquierda; en el chat había un texto en rojo proveniente de un rival, era nada más ni menos que la persona que controlaba al espadachín de Ionia.

 _Fiora, 1v1 en top?_

Claramente era una trampa, al momento en que el jugador se encontrara para pelear, el resto del equipo iba a abalanzarse hacia él, pero al notar que los otros ocho jugadores se encontraban en bot, no les iba a dar el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a esta riña.

¨¿Quién se cree qué es?¨ El chico de ojos verdes rió ¨Quiero terminar esto lo antes posible¨

¨¡ _Un duelista nunca rechaza un combate honrado!¨_ La voz de Fiora con su característico acento francés se hizo escuchar a través de los auriculares de Matthew y notó que su Campeón estaba dirigiéndose al carril superior.

¨¿Pero qué?¨ El joven estaba intentado cambiar la dirección, pero incluso aunque tratase de hacer algo, su personaje ya estaba a medio camino. La siguiente solución fue intentar desconectar y reconectar su mouse pero no pudo solucionar nada.

Al observar una vez más la pantalla, ambos Campeones se encontraban enfrentados, no había súbditos y el resto de su equipo estaba lejos, de tal forma que iba a ser una pelea limpia entre dos espadachines.

¨No… no… ese Yasuo está mucho mejor, va a terminar ganando¨ Los susurros salieron de su boca e intentó salir de la partida, pero por alguna razón al tratar de hacerlo, la pantalla seguía enfocándose en la demaciana ¨¡¿Qué está pasando?!¨

¨ _Yo nunca me quedaría sentada ante un duelo, ni tu tampoco Invocador. ¡Lucha!¨_

Matthew se quitó los auriculares al escuchar la voz de Fiora otra vez, la gran diferencia es que esa frase nunca la había mencionado y sobre todo parecía que ella estaba hablando con él. No había ninguna explicación lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo así que lo único que el peli-verde pudo hacer fue observar el combate entre los dos Campeones.

Lo que al comienzo parecía algo parejo, terminó inclinándose a favor de la mujer ya que lograba esquivar los torbellinos del Imperdonable. Con emoción, el niño estaba alentando por la demaciana quien parecía tener ventaja, o al menos la tenía hasta que Yasuo logró levantarla del suelo con una de sus ráfagas de viento.

Cada golpe parecía que le dolía al mismo Matthew, ya que no quería ver que la Gran Duelista perdiera este combate que podría decidir quién ganaría la clasificatoria. Luego de la definitiva de Yasuo, ambos Campeones quedaron muy débiles, pero ninguno parecía detenerse hasta que alguno de los dos muriese.

¨Fiora, por favor…¨ Volvió a colocarse los auriculares ¨Si mueres la partida se pierde¨ Más allá de que la idea de hablarle a su personaje era un tanto estúpida, él pensaba que la duelista era capaz de escucharlo.

¨ _Yo nunca pierdo… nadie logró vencerme en un duelo y no voy a dejar que ésta sea la primera vez¨_

Y con esas palabras la Campeona avanzó al mismo que tiempo que Yasuo, pero antes de que ambas espadas choquen, la pantalla de Matthew se volvió negra, y toda la luz en la casa se había apagado. No solo el hogar había quedado a oscuras sino que todo el resto del barrio.

¨¿En serio? ¿Fiora?¨ El chico preguntó por la Gran Duelista pero no hubo ninguna respuesta ¨Quizás me lo imaginé¨

Sin nada más que hacer, el peli-verde se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua. Cerca del refrigerador se encontraba su celular que se encontraba cargando la batería (o al menos lo hacía hasta el apagón); lo desconectó y observó que la pantalla mostraba un 80% de carga, lo suficiente como para aguantar un día o dos antes de que tenga que recargarlo.

¨Solo espero que no me reporten¨ Suspiró y comenzó a beber el líquido cristalino ¨Casi una hora de partida ¿Y para qué?¨

Al dejar el vaso ya vacío, Matthew se dio cuenta de que no había nada más que hacer por la noche, quizás cruzar los dedos para que la electricidad vuelva y le permita a él seguir jugando, pero al parecer si el apagón fue lo suficientemente grande como para dejar a oscuras a todo el barrio, entonces no había chances hasta el día siguiente.

Decidió dirigirse a su habitación una vez más y preparó su cama para dormir, sin embargo había un problema, había alguien más allí. El chico levantó su celular e iluminó a lo que parecía ser una mujer.

Ella llevaba una ropa un tanto extraña, la parte de arriba era blanca, con unos leves detalles en dorado y aguamarina que se repetían en la parte inferior de su vestimenta. Tanto en los hombros como en el brazo derecho, llevaba una armadura que parecía protegerla de golpes ligeros, pero el detalle más sorprendente fue que ella portaba una espada especial llamada estoque, que era utilizada por los esgrimistas para hacer duelos.

La extraña cubrió sus ojos ante la luz del teléfono móvil pero notó que el lugar en el que estaba no era conocido, mucho menos algo similar a su hogar ¨¿Dónde estoy?¨ El acento francés fue algo fácil de distinguir, pero para Matthew, la persona que estaba en su cama no debería existir.

¨Uh… ¿Hola?¨

Al ver que el peli-verde respondió en su misma lengua, Fiora rápidamente se levantó de la cama y con su sable apuntó al chico quien daba unos pasos hacia atrás, asustado de que la Campeona lo ataque ¨¿Quién eres y por qué estoy en este lugar?¨

¨T-t-tu eres… Fiora, la Gran Duelista de Demacia¨ Aún con miedo, el joven levantó sus brazos ante la mujer quien era más alta que él, con solo 1,62 metros de altura, le parecía algo raro que la Campeona fuera tan alta (o al menos más alta que él)

¨Por supuesto, soy una de las duelistas más reconocidas de Demacia, cabeza de la familia Laurent y Campeona de la Liga. Ahora… ¿Quién eres?¨

¨Yo… yo… supongo que te invoqué¨ Matthew elegía con cuidado sus palabras, ya que no tenía nada que pudiese usar como un arma, de tal forma que con dicha desventaja, lo mejor era convertirse en amiga de la extraña.

¨¿Un Invocador?¨ Fiora giró su cabeza a la izquierda y luego a la derecha ¨¿Qué es este lugar? Porque ciertamente no parece el Instituto, mucho menos Demacia¨

¨No se cómo explicar esto, pero éste no es tu mundo¨

¨¿Cómo?¨

¨Si… eh… Resulta que en este mundo, ustedes, los Campeones, son personaje de un juego y nosotros somos los jugadores que los controlas¨ La situación parecía calmarse un poco, pero al momento en que el quinceañero mencionó el término ´juego´ a la Gran Duelista no le pareció gracioso y se acercó mucho más a él, permitiendo que su arma toque el cuello del niño.

¨¿Un juego? ¿Huir de un honorable duelo es un juego para ti?¨ Antes de que ella lograse golpearlo, el Invocador abrió la puerta de su habitación y corrió hacia la sala de estar donde iba a tener un mayor espacio en caso de una pelea.

¨No no no, por favor, no quiero pelear contigo¨ En un intento de desesperación, Matthew agarró un pequeño florero y se dispuso a lanzarlo en cuanto la mujer de cabello negro se acercase.

¨Un Invocador que se niegue a pelear no debería siquiera estar en el Instituto de Guerra. Es difícil saber cómo Jarvan pudo elegir a un cobarde como tú¨ Fiora dio un paso hacia adelante e inmediatamente el chico lanzó el florero con la esperanza de que logre incapacitar a la Campeona.

Pero lamentablemente ella no era ninguna novata. Apenas tuvo el objeto de cristal cerca de ella, con un movimiento de su estoque, logró hacer que el proyectil rebotara y sea devuelto a su origen sin que se fracture.

Ante la sorpresa, el niño Bow fue golpeado por su propia arma y cayó al suelo rendido; con este tiempo, la Campeona se acercó hacia él y con el sable apuntó a su torso ¨ _Touché¨_

¨Ok, me rindo, pero no me mates¨

¨¿Matarte?¨ La demaciana rió ¨En mi mundo se nos está prohibido matar a nuestros Invocadores, y aun así, puedes ser la única persona que me ayude a volver a Runaterra¨ Ella movió su estoque y en cambio, extendió su mano para ayudar al niño a levantarse ¨Tu sabes mi nombre, pero yo aún no conozco el tuyo¨

¨Soy Matthew… Matthew Bow¨

* * *

 **Y con esto comenzamos los capítulos con sus OCs gente! Voy a tratar de hacer 2 capítulos por OC, el primero es la introducción del Campeón en este mundo y el segundo es cuando se desarrolló un poco más la relación Campeón-Invocador además de cuando se encuentra con el grupo original de la historia.**

* * *

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Yey~ al fin nuevo capitulo ! Estoy esperando mas sobre Luke y Le Blanc ¿Que trama aquella oscura rosa? ¿Realmente sabrá como volver? , y en un futuro el rated M de James (͡ ͜ʖ ͡)._

 _PD: Kindred manda(?_

 _Ryder~~_

 **Ya se va a saber un poco más de esos 2, pero de momento ella prefiere permanecer con mucho misterio... y supongo que James y Sona van a mejorar su relación a futuro ¿No? :)**

 **JCkirito:** _yay! jaja actualizaciones rapidas jeje que bueno que ya haya otro capitulo cada vez es mas interesante, suerte e inspiración compañero._

 **Estoy con mis otras historias también (Y tengo Heroes & Legends como primera prioridad) pero me está gustando escribir acerca de esta, no digo que haya actualizaciones diarias/tan seguidas pero al menos no la voy a dejar abandonada :D**

* * *

 **La inscripción de los OCs sigue abierta como siempre, si quieren hacerlo, deben responderme por Mensaje Privado el siguiente formulario:**

 _Nombre del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **Yo me retiro que tengo que estudiar, jugar y hacer muchas cosas más. Como por ejemplo, celebrar que llegué a platino otra vez ;u;.**

 **En fin, cosas por hacer, y como siempre:**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**

 **Nota: El que quiera hablar o jugar conmigo por el LoL, pueden agregarme. Mi user es Durga (Servidor LAS)**


	8. Cap 8: Reunión con los de nuestra clase

**OC creado por matymaster123**

* * *

El apagón había acabado y todas las luces de la casa y el barrio habían vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora, con una fuente de iluminación confiable, la Gran Duelista se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras que su Invocador estaba en el lado opuesto. Ellos no se dirigieron la palabra mucho, salvo cuando Fiora le preguntaba ciertas cosas sobre el nuevo mundo.

La mujer de cabello negro levantó su sable y lo colocó sobre la mesa mientras que cruzaba sus brazos ¨Entonces… ¿Yo no existo en tu mundo?¨ La idea de que ella era un personaje de un juego estaba muy presente, y aunque pareciese un insulto, lo que en su momento había planteado Matthew se estaba lentamente convirtiendo en realidad ya que este mundo era completamente diferente a Runaterra.

¨Es complicado. No, no deberías ya que eres parte del video juego League of Legends, pero considerando que estas aquí… pues existes, creo¨ Matt seguía aún confuso, primero estaba en una partida normal, luego la Campeona apareció en su casa y combatió contra él ¨Por lo que veo, no hay ninguna explicación lógica, y si la hay, no la conozco¨

¨Si estoy en este lugar ¿Crees que hay más Campeones?¨ Pero el joven solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros ¨Bien… voy a tener que acostumbrarme a este lugar. Quizás si-¨ La duelista fue interrumpida al ver una sombra que se acercaba a la puerta de la cocina. Ella agarró rápidamente su estoque y le ordenó a su Invocador que se colocara detrás de ella.

Al entrar a esta habitación, el dúo vio a una niña pequeña que estaba limpiando sus ojos. Con una altura de casi 1,45 y una piel pálida, esta chica de cabellos marrones (aunque se podían notar algunos rastros del verde antes de teñirse) observó a la Campeona que se encontraba apuntando su estoque hacia ella.

¨Mh, solo es una niña¨ Fiora parecía un tanto decepcionada al saber que no era un rival al cual retar a un duelo.

¨Es mi hermana gemela¨ Matthew se acercó a su familiar e inclinó su cabeza ¨ ¿Estás bien?¨

¨Estaba durmiendo cuando escuché sonidos extraños¨ Martha levantó su cabeza ¨ ¿Quién es ella?¨

¨Uh… ¿recuerdas que yo grito a veces cuando juego? La cuestión es que ella se llama Fiora y es un personaje de… pues de ese juego, y al parecer soy su Invocador¨ Era difícil explicar la situación, pero por más rara que parezca, era todo real.

Si había algo destacable de la gemela era que poseía heterocromía, y ambos irises tenían distinto color; el izquierdo tenía un tinte verde mientras que el derecho azul. Sobre todo porque esto llamó la atención de la demaciana.

Aunque la primera reacción que Fiora y Matthew esperaban era miedo por parte de Martha, lo que ocurrió fue completamente lo opuesto. La jovencita corrió hacia los pies de la mujer adulta y los abrazó con ternura ¨ ¡Por fin! Una nueva mami¨

¨ ¿Qué?¨ La duelista se agachó y levantó a la niña, haciéndola sentar en la silla que antes ocupaba su hermano ¨Creo que estás confundida, yo no soy tu madre. Y hablando de eso¨ Ella giró su cabeza hacia el Invocador ¨¿Dónde están sus padres?¨

Los gemelos se miraron, y la felicidad que había en la cara de la castaña había desaparecido ¨Somos huérfanos, no sabemos a dónde fueron nuestros padres¨

¨Pero miren todo esto¨ Ella extendió sus brazos, haciendo énfasis en toda la casa ¨Es increíble cómo pudieron conseguir todo esto¨

¨Ese es el secreto de mi hermano, y nunca me lo piensa revelar¨ Martha movía sus piernas hacia adelante y atrás, se notaba en su actitud que era diferente a su gemelo quien era un poco frío con los desconocidos ¨¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, Fiora?¨

¨Es una buena pregunta¨ La demaciana respondió y giró su cabeza hacia el joven de cabello esmeralda nuevamente ¨Quizás sea un poco extraño de mi parte preguntar esto, pero ¿Hay un lugar en esta morada para mí?¨

¨¡Por supuesto!¨ La niña Bow respondió casi instantáneamente ¨Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo duermo en la de Matt y él duerme en el sofá¨

La persona callada reaccionó ante el plan y ciertamente no estaba de acuerdo ¨¿Y por qué tengo que dormir yo en el sofá? Soy mayor que tú, hobbit¨

¨¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!¨ Martha saltó de su asiento y fue a agarrar a su hermano, pero afortunadamente la Campeona se interpuso entre los dos y logró evitar una pelea familiar.

¨Niños, ¡Basta!¨ Ambas partes ejercían fuerza, pero Fiora era mucho más fuerte. Aunque ocurrió algo que no logró imaginar, al menos no de momento.

El gemelo terminó desapareciendo, creando confusión tanto para la peli-negra como para la jovencita, pero reapareció un segundo después detrás de su hermana y la agarró, tirándola al suelo. Antes de que Matthew lograse asestar un golpe, la Gran Duelista lo levantó y lo alejó de la niña.

Sin lugar a duda, los tres estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo el mismo Matt quien no sabía que había ocurrido ¨¿Qué… Qué pasó?¨

¨Destello¨ Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de la demaciana ¨Generalmente la gente tarda un poco en aprender los hechizos de Invocador, pero poder realizar uno, sin entrenamiento previo es algo sorprendente. Tienes talento natural, chico, y dado que nosotros dos nos encontramos vinculados, eso _no_ me sorprende¨

¨¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?¨ Martha seguía igual de confusa, y le era difícil todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¨No lo sé. Quería llegar a ti y al no poder, me imaginé a mí mismo apareciendo por detrás¨

¨Ya van a poder discutir acerca de eso el día de mañana. Una mente cansada no ayuda al guerrero a fortalecerse¨ La Campeona acompañó a ambos niños a sus respectivos cuartos, primero a la joven y luego a su hermano ¨Esta noche dormiré en el sofá¨ Miró hacia la ventana ¨Espero que en este lugar haya otros de mi mundo¨ Al decir esas palabras, la Gran Duelista caminó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dando finalizado el día para estos tres.

* * *

El fin de semana, los niños Bow lo dedicaron a guiar a la demaciana por la ciudad. Claramente Fiora no estaba cómoda en Washington, sobre todo cuando este mundo no era tan colorido (o medieval) como lo era Demacia; ella logró asociar toda la tecnología que veía con Piltover, aunque en la Tierra no usaban maquinarias hextech.

El sábado fue utilizado no solo para acompañar a la mujer, sino también para conseguirle nuevas ropas ya que su atuendo de duelista llamaba mucho la atención, y más allá de que Fiora no se negaría a luchar si alguien la estuviera acosando a ella o a la familia del Invocador, los niños acordaron que la Campeona no portara su estoque durante esta salida.

Al día siguiente, las cosas se volvieron un poco más interesantes, sobre todo cuando Fiora viajó por primera vez en un autobús. La ´caja de metal´ como ella se refería le generó un poco de inseguridad, y más aún cuando Matthew le prohibió llevar el sable ya que aseguraba que no iba a haber ningún inconveniente, o al menos eso esperaban.

¨¿A dónde piensan llevarme?¨ La Campeona preguntó. Luego de una día de compras, la mujer de la nobleza portaba ahora un par de jeans y una camiseta de color blanco-gris con una rosa en el medio ya que le hacía recordar el emblema de la casa Laurent.

¨Al mejor parque de la ciudad¨ Martha respondió con una sonrisa ¨¿Qué tal el mundo hasta ahora? ¿Algo diferente del tuyo?¨

¨Bastante, su ciudad está lejos de ser algo similar a Demacia, pero es muy probable que termine acostumbrándome¨ La peli-negra giró al ver a Matt mirando por la ventana ¨Niño, entiendo lo que intentan hacer, pero si estamos vinculados entonces debería enseñarte lo necesario, tanto tus poderes como Invocador como… duelista¨

¨¿Duelista?¨ El jovencito la miró con confusión ¨¿Esperas que luche?¨

¨No exactamente¨ Fiora se acomodó en su asiento y se acercó un poco más al chico de cabello verde ¨Al estar nosotros dos conectados, es muy probable que sufras cambios, ya sean de actitud como físicos, y con el tiempo podrás usar las mismas habilidades que aplico en la Grieta. Es por eso que deberías entrenarte¨

¨¿No habías dicho hace unos días que tenía talento natural? Creo que puedo manejarme sin práctica extra¨ Matt respondió y generó una leve sonrisa en la demaciana.

¨Arrogante¨ Rió levemente ¨Es como verme en un espejo…¨

Pero el Invocador se encontraba concentrado en otra cosa. En la calle había un par de personas quienes estaban caminando hacia una de las casas de ese barrio, pero lo que notó el chico fue que uno de esos dos era una mujer con un largo cabello celeste con puntas doradas. Estos dos extraños entraron en dicha morada pero un chasquido de dedos le hizo volver a prestar atención a las dos chicas.

¨Eh, tonto ¿Estabas escuchando?¨ La gemela le preguntó pero Matthew seguía un tanto perdido.

¨Tenemos que bajar, creo que vi a otro Campeón¨ Él se levantó pero ni Fiora ni Martha lo hicieron.

¨¿De verdad crees qué hay otros del mundo de ella aquí? Debes de estar muy loco para-¨

¨¡Ahora!¨ El chico agarró a su hermana del brazo y la arrastró hacia afuera, sin nada más que hacer la Campeona tuvo que seguirlos ya que se negaba dejar a su Invocador solo.

Al bajarse del autobús, el peli-verde guió a las otras dos chicas hacia la casa donde supuestamente Sona había entrado. Sin esperar demasiado Matt dio unos golpes a la puerta y logró escuchar unos pasos del otro lado.

 _¨¿Quién es?¨_ La voz de un joven, posiblemente el mismo que estaba con Sona, se escuchó desde adentro de la vivienda.

¨Um… ¿Está Sona allí? Queremos hablar con ella¨ El Invocador preguntó mientras miraba tanto a Fiora como a su hermana quien se encogió de hombros.

 _¨¡¿Sona?!¨_ La voz permaneció en silencio por unos segundos ¨ _Fuera de mi jardín, ¡ahora!¨_

¨Escucha, extraño, si mi Invocador quiere hablar con Sona, deberías de hablar mejor con él, a menos que seas un cobarde y decidas ocultarte detrás de una puerta¨ La Campeona intervino y ciertamente hizo acallar al dueño del hogar.

Luego de un minuto, la puerta se abrió parcialmente, y con el pequeño espacio que había para observar, la mujer de cabellos celestes se encontraba del otro lado. Al ver a la Gran Duelista acompañando a los dos niños, Sona quitó las trabas y se mostró completamente ante el trio.

¨Ah, _mademoselle_ Buvelle, es un placer encontrarla en este mundo¨ Fiora hizo una reverencia, inclinándose levemente pero la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas levantó su mano, haciendo un saludo un tanto informal. Los tres entraron a la morada y se encontraron con otras tres personas que eran Invocadores al igual que Matthew.

¨Pero…¨ Un chico adulto y de cabellos dorados miró a los visitantes y luego a la mujer muda ¨¿Por qué dejaste que entraran? Este mundo no es tan seguro como Runaterra¨

Sona observó a James quien actuaba como intérprete, más allá de que la duelista podía escuchar lo que la Campeona intentaba comunicar ¨Dice que lo siente, pero al ver a Fiora, ella sabía que no había de que preocuparse¨

¨Y claro, si de todas formas ésta no es tu casa¨ Greg agregó y apuntó a los jovencitos quienes estaban silenciosos desde que entraron a la vivienda ¨¿Y quiénes son ellos? ¿No son muy jóvenes para ser Invocadores?¨

¨Um… Mi hermano es el Invocador y si… si lo es¨ Martha respondió por su gemelo quien no parecía feliz de conocer a estas personas.

Sin embargo los Bow sintieron algo extraño, era un aroma que estaba lejos de ser confortante; era horrible ¨¿Qué es ese olor?¨ Matt preguntó, y con su nariz trató de olfatear esa desagradable sensación, pero desafortunadamente no se encontraba tan lejos de él.

Al darse vuelta, los niños vieron que detrás de ellos no había nada al comienzo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el roedor de Zaun apareció y con su ballesta apuntó a la castaña ¨Je, me estaba escondiendo¨

¨¡AH UNA RATA!¨ Martha corrió detrás de Fiora y se abrazó a una de las piernas de la duelista, debido a la repentina aparición del Campeón.

¨¡AH UNA HUMANA!¨ Twitch respondió de la misma forma, solo que él no corrió a protegerse detrás de su Invocador. Esto hizo que la gemela inclinara su cabeza, mitad preocupada, mitad confundida ¨¿Qué, acaso te gusta que alguien te critique por cómo eres?¨

¨Lo…lo siento¨

¨Claro, ahora vienen las disculpas. ¿Por qué no pasamos a la parte donde la rata es el villano de esta historia? ¿Sí?¨

¨Twitch por el amor de-¨ Ted suspiró y agarró a la rata de la cola ¨Vamos, es hora del baño¨ Con quejas e insultos en un idioma desconocido para los niños, el Invocador llevó a su Campeón a la habitación contigua y la cerró con llave para que el zaunita no se escape.

Matt giró la cabeza hacia su hermana y notó que había algo más. Detrás de ella había dos entidades extras que tenían casi su misma estatura, pero uno de ellos era un espíritu negro con una máscara blanca y una oveja parada sobre sus patas traseras con otra máscara pero de color negro.

¨M-Martha… hagas lo que hagas, no mires hacia atrás¨

Pero la niña no obedeció y trato de ver que era lo que su hermano le había advertido, pero para su sorpresa no había nada ¨Ja ja. Buen intento tonto, pero no hay nadie¨

¨La humana no nos ve…¨

¨…sus ojos no están preparados para ver el final¨ Lo que el Lobo comenzó, la Oveja lo terminó. El peli-verde los pudo escuchar pero al parecer Martha no se percataba de la presencia de los Kindred.

¨Pero… ¿Cómo?¨

¨Ina e Ani, así los llamaba la cultura de nuestro imperio al espíritu de la muerte¨ Fiora agregó, inclinando levemente su cabeza para observar a los Kindred ¨Matthew, las personas normales son incapaces de verlos, solo los Invocadores y Campeones podemos hacerlo¨

¨Matthew?¨ Greg preguntó, atrayendo la mirada del gemelo ¨Creo que escuché tu voz alguna vez, un amigo nos había invitado para jugar una normal¨ El rubio apuntó con su dedo y asintió ¨Si… yo te recuerdo, tres partidas seguidas con Fiora y todas con un buen puntaje¨

¨ ¿Y de qué otra forma iba a ser?¨ Una vez más, su actitud arrogante debido al vínculo, salió a la luz.

¨Um… ok. Creo que deberíamos aclarar quienes somos, ¿no?¨ James sugirió y fueron todos a la sala de estar en donde los otros dos Invocadores restantes se presentaron ante los gemelos Bow y la Gran Duelista.

* * *

¨Hay que agradecer que este chico está vinculado con Fiora y no con… no sé, algo más violento o que sea malvado¨ James sonrió y se reclinó en el sofá, un tanto calmado acerca del nuevo Invocador.

¨¿Cómo qué? ¿Darius?¨ Greg le preguntó y generó una risa del estudiante.

¨Algo así¨ Jamie giró la cabeza y miró al peli-verde mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante ¨Entonces, Matthew, espero que entiendas que esto de ser un Invocador y tener un Campeón es… muy importante y por lo tanto no debería ser revelado a... a bueno, casi nadie¨

¨¿Y si hay más Invocadores como mi hermano?¨ Martha preguntó, atrayendo las miradas tanto de Campeones como el resto de los jóvenes y su gemelo ¨¿Y si su Campeón no es bueno? ¿Qué van a hacer?¨

Esto generó una duda ya que tenían un amigo que se encontraba en una misma posición, pero el único problema es que ese Campeón podría tener la clave para que todos vuelvan a Runaterra ¨Bueno, pues… se verá. En todo caso, si eso llegase a ocurrir lo que mejor podemos hacer es-¨ El chico castaño fue interrumpido por la vibración de su teléfono celular ¨Disculpen, tengo una llamada¨ Agarró su móvil y lo abrió, aceptando la llamada ¨¿Sí? … ¿Dónde?¨ Él se levantó del sofá ¨No, n- Luke, Sona y yo vamos de camino, dile al tipo que se calme, y por el amor de Dios, evita que LeBlanc mate a alguno de los dos¨ Terminó la llamada y le hizo una señal a la chica muda para que lo siguiera.

¨Esperen, ¿a dónde van?¨ Greg les preguntó al dúo que se dirigía a la puerta.

¨Casa de Luke, al parecer hay otro Invocador con su respectivo Campeón¨ James abrió la puerta y permitió a la mujer de cabello celeste salir al exterior.

¨¿Pero quién?¨

¨Yasuo¨

* * *

 **Y acá termina el ¨arco¨ de Fiora y Matthew. Debo admitir, esta segunda parte fue mucho más entretenida de escribir y deja abierto al segundo OC que es nada más ni nada menos que Sr. 100% criticocon2itemsynorequierehabilidad (/rant)**

 **Pero voy a aclarar esto, que el arco de cierto personaje termine, no quiere decir que no va a volver a aparecer. A futuro van a ocurrir ciertos sucesos y los Invocadores van a tener que formar parte... pero eso lo dejo como algo de suspenso :)**

* * *

 **matymaster123:** _Entendiste bastante bien la personalidad al parecer, jeje. Me encanto el capitulo y espero pronto el siguiente. Ciao_

 _*tira back y se va*_

 **Fue un poco difícil trabajar al comienzo, pero luego fue un poco más entretenido. Ahora es momento de que Matt empiece a entrenar y seguir los pasos de Fiora ;)**

* * *

 **La inscripción de los OCs sigue abierta como siempre, si quieren hacerlo, deben responderme por Mensaje Privado el siguiente formulario:**

 _Nombre del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Debo admitir, trabajé casi non-stop para escribir MUCHOS capítulos esta semana, y aún faltan bastantes (pero no voy a subirlos entre hoy y mañana. Necesito un descanso gente!¨**

 **Pero en fin, todavía hay mucho que hacer y quedándome de brazos cruzados no lo va a resolver, pero hasta entonces:**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	9. Cap 9: El Imperdonable

**OC creado por JCkirito**

* * *

El traidor de Ionia se encontraba con su sable apuntando a la maga de Noxus, detrás de ella el Invocador quien portaba un bastón similar al de LeBlanc.

¨Escoria noxiana… no te bastó con invadir mi hogar, y ahora decides tomar por la fuerza un mundo diferente al tuyo¨ La voz de Yasuo tenía un eco un tanto espectral detrás de su máscara. Tenía una armadura parecida a la de un samurái aunque estaba un tanto modificada por el mismo espadachín.

La mujer con el vestido negro rió levemente, casi con un tono sarcástico o de burla ¨¿Tomar por la fuerza? Por más peculiar que sea este nuevo entorno, no tengo ningún interés en dominarlo en nombre de Noxus. Aunque eso no quiere decir que podría mover unos hilos por aquí y por allá…¨

¨No… esto se va a acabar aquí, no hay ningún Instituto que me prohíba matarte¨ Alrededor del Campeón comenzó a aparecer una corriente de viento de color rojo, similar a su armadura y cabello.

¨Yasuo… no lo hagas… no vale la pena¨ El Invocador del Imperdonable, Argo Rakkahm, se encontraba detrás de él con un intento de evitar la pelea.

Pero el ioniano no lo escuchó y movió su espada hacia atrás para cargar el ataque que podría acabar con LeBlanc ¨¡ _Aseryo!¨_ La mano del Campeón dirigió su katana hacia adelante y logró enviar un pequeño torbellino de color carmesí hacia el dúo de Noxus.

¨¡No!¨ Los Invocadores gritaron al ver que la batalla había comenzado.

* * *

(2 días antes)

La partida de Argo estaba en su punto más decisivo, y siendo él la persona con la mayor cantidad de asesinatos era importante que se junte con su equipo, pero sin embargo este joven de 21 años con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones solo tenía una cosa en mente: Retar a duelo a la Fiora del equipo rival.

Detrás de él, su hermano adoptivo Damian lo estaba observando mientras comía un sándwich ¨Vas a perder…¨

¨No lo creo, puedo hacerle frente a cualquiera¨ Argo le respondió con confianza, sabía que podía ganarle a la Gran Duelista, pero al igual que él, la Campeona estaba igual de poderosa que su Yasuo, así que si el otro jugador aceptaba dicha pelea, iba a estar muy pareja. El Imperdonable estaba usando su último aspecto conocido como Luna Sangrienta, y para el chico, éste tenía un gran valor ya que su hermano se lo había regalado para su cumpleaños.

Al presentarse Fiora ante el ioniano, el jugador preparaba sus dedos para luchar, mientras que veía en el mapa como el resto de sus compañeros combatían al equipo rival en la otra punta del mapa. Al intentar atacar el Campeón logró encadenar los dos golpes necesarios para que su torbellino esté preparado, pero cada vez que lo lanzaba, la demaciana lo esquivaba y contra-atacaba causándole más daño al espadachín.

¨No me gusta esto… tienes que aguantar Yasuo¨ Argo susurró a sí mismo mientras se concentraba en activar su definitiva al momento en que Fiora sea levantada del suelo.

¨ _No te preocupes Invocador, son errores que no los cometo dos veces¨_ La voz del Imperdonable sorprendió al chico quien se movió uno de los auriculares para escuchar a Damian.

¨¿Dijiste algo?¨ Pero el sonido de negación hizo que volviera a sumirse una vez más en la batalla. Al intentar ir hacia la izquierda para poder atacar, notó que su personaje fue por el lado opuesto, esquivando el bloqueo por parte de la duelista ¨¿Eh? Yasuo fue para el otro lado¨

¨ _Déjame esto a mí, yo sé cómo tratar a las mujeres de este tipo…¨_ Una vez más, el Campeón dijo una frase que en ningún momento había mencionado antes.

Luego de haber golpeado dos veces con su sable, el viento comenzó a levantarse alrededor del personaje pero desapareció al instante, ya que lanzó un torbellino de color rojo que logró empujar a la Gran Duelista hacia el aire y le permitió golpearla con su habilidad definitiva.

La gran cantidad de daño hizo que Fiora quedara muy debilitada, pero ella no era la única que estaba al borde de la muerte; el ioniano también se encontraba en las últimas y el primero que logre asestar el siguiente golpe se llevaría la victoria de este duelo.

¨Vamos Yasuo… una Q y ganamos¨ El jugador estaba hablando como si su personaje lo pudiera escuchar, e hizo que el hermano de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro levantara una ceja en señal de confusión.

¨¿Ganamos? Yo que tu no comenzaría a hablar con los Campeones, no son reales¨ Damian le advirtió con un tono de broma, pero el otro joven no prestaba atención, sino que lo único que recorría su mente era la idea de vencer al otro jugador.

Ambos Campeones se lanzaron al combate por última vez, y al momento en que sus espadas chocaron, en toda la casa se cortó la luz, dejando a los dos chicos en completa oscuridad y obviamente a un Argo un tanto decepcionado. Él se quitó los auriculares y los dejó sobre el escritorio, luego con sus manos se tapó la cara y gruñó en señal de derrota.

¨Gracias Riot… primero una partida que duró mucho tiempo y ahora esto¨ Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas, aunque el jugador todavía seguía un tanto frustrado, no solo por no haber podido terminar la batalla, sino también por la falta de electricidad.

¨No hay que echarles la culpa a ellos, además, hay cosas más importantes que hacer¨ Damian sugirió y con su celular alumbró el camino ¨Vamos a buscar unas linternas, si al menos vamos a estar en la oscuridad por bastante tiempo, al menos quiero desplazarme con un camino iluminado¨

La historia de Argo es un tanto triste, ya que el ´padre´ que mencionó su hermano no es el biológico (al menos lo es para Damian). Viniendo de una familia humilde, el niño Rakkahm aprendió a sobrevivir en condiciones donde no todo estaba servido en una bandeja de plata, para defenderse en la vida, su padre le enseñó artes marciales mixtas en caso de que haya una pelea.

Los ingresos de la familia no eran muchos, su madre cultivaba frutas y vegetales y le enseñó a su hijo a realizar su trabajo; por otro lado el padre decidió ser un matón, aunque su destino lo llevó a ser asesinado por su jefe quien criticaba el tiempo que pasaba con su familia. La mamá no sobrevivió tampoco ya que poseía una enfermedad y con los pocos recursos que poseían le fue imposible tratarla.

El tiempo le permitió a Argo entrenarse tanto física como mentalmente, esto le permitió robar pequeñas tiendas para conseguir el dinero necesario para una comida decente. Hasta que un día conoció Damian, el hijo de un padre acaudalado. Durante un festival, este niño se perdió en el área de los suburbios pero gracias a la ayuda de Rakkahm, pudo sobrevivir. Dos años después de la desaparición, Argo trataba a Damian como su hermano pero descubrió que había una recompensa por el niño desaparecido.

Al presentarse en la gran casa de Richard, el humilde joven devolvió a su ´familiar´ y se negó a la remuneración. Pero para el hijo consentido, dejar a Argo en las calles no era algo humano y como una muestra de gratitud, le pidió a su padre que lo dejaran vivir con él ya que podría aprender mucho de alguien que tuvo una vida completamente diferente a la suya.

Volviendo al presente, los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el área del garaje en donde no solo encontraron un montón de herramientas sino que también unas cuantas linternas, algunas sin baterías.

¨Creo que solo podemos ir con una sola y _no_ tengo una necesidad de ir al ático en busca de pilas¨ Argo le dio el artefacto a su hermano quien lo prendió, iluminando levemente la habitación.

Al salir, los dos chicos empezaron a apagar todas las luces que antes se encontraban encendidas. Ellos se encontraban solos ya que Richard estaba en un viaje de negocios y hasta la semana siguiente no volvía, dejándoles la casa libre a los dos.

La gran sala de estar era muy espaciosa y le permitió a Argo entrenar a su hermano en las mismas artes marciales que le enseñó su padre cuando era mucho más joven. Pero había algo que no estaba bien, el niño Rakkahm sintió una presencia extraña y no estaba equivocado. Del otro lado de la habitación había una sombra bastante corpulenta, pero lo más destacable eran los dos puntos azules que poseían un brillo espectral y observaban a los chicos.

Damian apuntó levemente la linterna hacia el origen de estos dos ojos pero antes de que pueda iluminar a la figura, su hermano logró bajarla; si este fenómeno no era iluminado quizás no los iba a atacar, o lo que fuera a hacer.

¨Hagas lo que hagas, muévete despacio y cierra la puerta del cuarto¨ Argo susurró y adoptó una posición de combate, el extraño hizo lo mismo pero llevó su mano hacia el costado donde estaba su arma.

¨¿Qué? No voy a dejarte aquí, no mientras seamos dos para combatir a este tipo¨

¨Tengo más experiencia que tu así que si quieres ayudar lo primero que podrías hacer es-¨

¨¡CUIDADO!¨ Damian le gritó a su hermano al ver que el extraño estaba avanzando hacia ellos con el sable listo para cortarlos a la mitad.

La advertencia fue suficiente para que los dos saltaran hacia los costados y evitaran ser lastimados por la katana.

¨¡Eh, ojos locos!¨ La figura se concentró en Argo quien había agarrado una escoba como arma. Los dos se miraron, esperando a que el otro ataque, pero al final ninguno de los dos lo hizo ya que Damian usó su linterna para golpear la cabeza del asaltante pero éste no sufrió ninguna clase de daño.

Al tener que lidiar con otra persona, el extraño se dio vuelta y agarró al chico de cabello negro del cuello y lo tiró al suelo, apuntando la punta de la katana contra su estómago.

¨Niño… no comiences algo que sabrás que no podrás terminar, mucho menos si es contra mi¨ La voz espectral del samurái

¨¡Argo, ayuda!¨

¨Deja. A. Mi. ¡HERMANO!¨ El castaño se acercó por detrás e intentó golpear a su enemigo, pero éste logró darse vuelta a tiempo para bloquear el ataque con su espada, aunque con eso logró cortar parte del arma del chico Rakkahm ¨No lo vas a matar, no mientras esté aquí para defenderlo¨

¨Es solo la muerte¨ Rió levemente ¨Nada serio¨ Los dos jóvenes se encontraban confundidos al reconocer esa frase. El espadachín volvió contra-atacó a Argo pero un rápido movimiento le permitió esquivar el filo del arma y colocare al lado del extraño. Agarró el mango de la katana e intentó quitársela al samurái; luego de varios intentos pudo quedarse con el sable y apuntó a su rival quien estaba desarmado ahora ¨Tienes un arma muy poderosa en tus manos chico, dámela antes de que te cortes un dedo¨

Argo pudo sentir algo extraño al portar el arma. A sus pies pudo ver que un leve torbellino aparecía y que la katana comenzaba a tener un brillo rojo y le permitió alumbrar al extraño de ojos azules.

Portaba la armadura de un samurái aunque trataba de seguir un estilo similar al de Yasuo, el cabello era rojo y detrás tenía una cola de caballo casi tan grande como su cabeza, aunque era imposible de explicar cómo la misma lograba desafiar las leyes de la gravedad.

¨No puede ser… eres tu¨ El extraño extendió su mano para intentar recuperar su arma pero un grito de furia por parte de Argo lo tomó por sorpresa ya que éste clavó la katana en el pecho del dueño original.

El moribundo samurái se arrodillo y puso sus manos en el mango del arma, intentando quitársela pero no fue suficiente ya que murió sin poder siquiera intentarlo.

¨Listo…¨ El castaño suspiró y se acercó a su hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse ¨¿Estás bien?¨

¨Si¨ Sus ojos se concentraron en el espadachín ¨¿Está muerto?¨ Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

¨Debería¨ Los dos caminaron hacia el extraño; Damian lo alumbró con la linterna que sorpresivamente seguía funcionando después del golpe hacia la cabeza del difunto asesino ¨Puede que suene algo raro, pero ¿no se parece a-?¨

¨¿Yasuo?¨ Su hermano lo interrumpió ¨No quería decirlo antes, pero es muy parecido, incluso usa el aspecto que te regalé¨

¨Puras coincidencias¨ Argo miró sus manos y recordó el brillo del arma además del torbellino a sus pies, no solo eso la sensación de poder al portar el sable había desaparecido pero recordaba sentirse mucho más fuerte que al final de la pelea. La única razón para él era la necesidad de proteger a su familia.

Pero lo que ellos creían que estaba muerto, comenzó a moverse y rió levemente ¨Muy bueno…¨ El samurái se levantó y con ambas manos logró quitarse la espada de su pecho; los dos jóvenes veían como el pequeño agujero creado por Argo estaba lentamente cerrándose ¨Debo admitirlo chico, no esperaba encontrarme con mi Invocador aquí¨

¨¿Invocador?¨ Damian preguntó, observando a su hermano quien se encogió de hombros.

¨El otro¨ El tipo con la armadura envainó su arma sin antes hacer una pequeña pirueta con la misma ¨Es la segunda vez que subestimo a alguien, pero no se preocupen, no voy a matarlos¨

¨¿Y qué pruebas tenemos de qué no lo vas a hacer?¨ Argo ya no tenía su escoba para defenderse de tal forma que si volvían a combatir, era más que seguro que sería la última vez que lucharía.

¨Las reglas establecen que un Campeón no puede asesinar a su Invocador. Si un manual no es lo suficiente como para convencerlos… entonces no sé qué pueda hacerlo¨ El extraño rió en esta última parte.

¨¿Campeón? ¿Invocador? ¿De qué estás hablando?¨ Una vez más el hermano mayor se encontraba con muchas dudas.

¨Ah… sí, creo que debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Yasuo, aunque en mi tierra me conocen como el Imperdonable¨

* * *

E **n el siguiente capítulo el Josué va a explicar el porque del skin Luna Sangrienta además de como se intenta adaptar a la vida en la tierra y el encuentro con Luke y LB.**

 **Bueeeeeeno, creo que al escribir este capítulo tuve unos cuantos problemas ¿Razón? Overwatch. Apenas salió estuve jugándolo y debo admitir que es divertido (lo mismo dije cuando salió la beta cerrada) y no se si muchos están de acuerdo con mi opinión, pero cada vez que pienso en Yasuo, mi cabeza tiene la idea de Hanzo (menos el arco) y lo más divertido es que estuve a punto de meter una referencia a él.**

 **En fin, me alegra ver más personas que se sumen a la historia ya que algunos brindan personajes que me dan mucho más hilo a la historia principal (Va a llegar un momento en que voy a escribir unos capítulos acerca de la historia principal antes de seguir con más OCs, pero falta todavía para eso)**

* * *

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _A Josue le entro fijador en los ojos y se volvió loco! Ahora q me pregunto como no toco mucho a LeBlanc... Cuando Yasuo lanza su muro ¿Puedes saltar o chocas?_

 _Esperemos la pequeña batalla en el sgut capitulo... ¡Yosua usa wall en la entrada de la casa y fuérzalos a romper a la pobre casa!_

 _Ryder ~~_

 **Ella sigue saltando ya que no es un proyectil, pero tampoco toco mucho a LB (es más, ni la juego) pero de todas las veces que vi la pelea, ella sigue saltando para todos lados independientemente si tiene el muro en frente.**

 **Creo que la _gran_ pelea va a ser en el siguiente capítulo, aunque debo admitir que la escaramuza de esta fue algo entretenida de escribir.**

 **matymaster123:** _Y Luke no se percato de la skin? Rlly?_

 _Podria ser algo peor que Darius... podria ser... Teemo_

 _Me gustaria saber la razon por la cual el Yasuo tiene skin (ademas de que en la partida llevaba la skin)_

 _Creo que es todo, ciao *Malphite le embiste mandandolo al infinito y mas alla*_

 **Luke sí se percató, aunque no creo que ese detalle era importante en la conversación de teléfono.**

 **Yo creo que la persona que tenga Teemo se volvería el villano de la historia, pueden decir mucho de Swain, el Void y todo eso, pero satanás es un caso aparte. MUY APARTE.**

 **Yyyyyyyy la razón la voy a dar en el siguiente capítulo, va a ser interesante y comenzará una rivalidad a futuro :)**

* * *

 **Quiero aclarar dos cosas:**

 **1- Que tan largo va a ser la historia de cada OC depende de cuanta información me den. Más data = mayor facilidad para escribir = más datos que le gusten al lector = menos datos imaginados por mí que pueden llegar a disgustarle al lector. A todos los que enviaron su OC pero todavía no aparecieron en la historia, pueden ampliar aún más su historia (Es completamente opcional, pero para evitar que luego los esté bombardeando con PMs)**

 **2- Yo trato de seguir la lista de OCs en el orden que me los envían, de tal forma que no me voy a saltear a nadie (puede haber una excepción pero eso lo voy a discutir con la persona)**

 **La inscripción de los OCs sigue abierta como siempre, si quieren hacerlo, deben responderme por Mensaje Privado el siguiente formulario:**

 _Nombre del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemoss en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	10. Cap 10: Conflicto

**OC creado por JCkirito**

* * *

¨Claro… si… por supuesto¨ Damian respondió sarcásticamente ¨Mira, no quiero ser una mala persona, estás perdido y lo entendemos, podríamos darte algo de comer antes de que te vayas de nuestra casa¨ Giró su cabeza y miró a su hermano ¨¿No es así, Argo?¨

¨¿Eh, qué? Ah… eh… si¨ El niño Rakkahm no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía el peli-negro ¨Solo para estar seguros... ¿Cómo sabemos que eres un Campeón de verdad? Claro, te maté, o al menos eso parece; pero necesitamos una prueba de verdad de que eres el verdadero Yasuo¨

¨Vamos Argo, voy a admitir que este tipo hizo unos buenos trucos, pero el disfraz no es tan convincente, es más, con ese aspecto la voz no parece a la de un fantasma¨

¨Todo a su debido tiempo, si mi Invocador necesita una prueba, entonces la va a tener¨ El Imperdonable agarró el mango de su espada y se preparó para desenvainarla ¨Quiero que me lances algo¨

El chico de cabello castaño buscó a su alrededor algo que le sirva para tirárselo al Campeón, pero lo más cercano que tenía era uno de los restos de la escoba que el espadachín había destrozado durante la pelea. Al levantar el objeto el ioniano asintió y se preparó para demostrar su identidad.

El fragmento de la escoba voló de la mano de Argo y fue hacia Yasuo quien desenvainó su katana; él creó un corte en el suelo y permitió que una pared de viento de color rojo se alzara e hiciera desaparecer el proyectil apenas el mismo tocase esta creación mágica. Al cabo de unos segundos el corte que había en el suelo había desaparecido y con ella el muro; los dos hermanos se encontraban sorprendidos, sobre todo el Invocador quien estaba un tanto asustado de que un Campeón de verdad se encontraba en frente de él.

¨Lo siento si era algo valioso, pero espero que con lo que haya hecho sea la prueba suficiente de que soy el Yasuo de verdad¨ Una pirueta y el Imperdonable colocó su sable al costado una vez más.

¨E-e-es imposible¨ Damian dio un paso hacia atrás, usando una silla como soporte para no caerse.

¨O lo era… pero aun así tengo varias preguntas que hacerte¨ Argo, a diferencia de su hermano, se acercó con confianza, sabiendo que Yasuo no lo iba a lastimar ¨¿Por qué no eres tú? Es decir, ¿por qué llevas esa ropa?¨

El samurái se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia abajo, intentando recordar su pasado ¨Es lo que me mantiene vivo. Hace tiempo luché contra otra persona, una mujer de cabellos blanco como la nieve de Freljord, lo más curioso es que la técnica que usaba…¨ El Campeón negó con su cabeza y alzó la vista hacia el Invocador ¨La subestimé y pagué el precio por hacerlo¨ Su mano fue al pecho donde el orificio creado por el ataque de Argo todavía seguía regenerándose ¨Pero el viejo dicho de Ionia dice: Quien huye de sus propios demonios termina convirtiéndose en uno¨

¨¿Entonces eres un demonio? Eso explica la voz… y los ojos¨ Damian inclinó su cabeza, aceptando el hecho de que el Campeón de su hermano era una especie de zombi demoníaco.

¨Hay otra explicación para eso¨ Yasuo llevó sus manos hacia la máscara y comenzó a quitársela lentamente. Detrás de esa fabricación artesanal de madera, se encontraba una cara humana aunque a los costados se podían ver como como pequeñas ´venas´ de color azul brilloso que estaban incrustadas en su piel, los ojos era muy diferentes y no brillaban como en la máscara sino que tenían un tinte carmesí y parecían humanos ¨Ayuda a mantener a los curiosos alejados¨ El traidor de Ionia habló, aunque esta vez su voz era normal y no producía ese eco espiritual ¨Me gustaría saber quiénes son ustedes, además de explicarme en donde estoy¨ Miró a su alrededor ¨No se parece a Ionia, mucho menos a alguno de los lugares que haya visitado¨

¨Eso es porque este no es tu mundo¨ El Imperdonable frunció su seño y observó al Invocador ¨La verdad es que tu mundo, Runaterra, es parte de un videojuego¨

¨Video…juego?¨

¨Para simplificarlo, nosotros jugamos a ser los… uh… Invocadores y podemos controlarlos para luchar¨ Yasuo permanecía en silencio, no parecía estar sorprendido, o al menos no reaccionaba ante la explicación del castaño ¨¿No… no tienes ninguna opinión de esto?¨

¨Si piensas que debería estar asustado, estas en lo equivocado, tampoco me parece extraño, conociendo que hay cosas más terroríficas como el Vacío y hasta el momento esto no se aleja mucho de esa dimensión¨ El Imperdonable giró su cabeza y observó el sofá, caminó hacia él y se sentó, relajándose como si fuera su casa ¨Todavía sigo preguntándome quienes son ustedes, y claramente llamarte Invocador todo el tiempo no sería algo que los dos quisiéramos¨

Los jóvenes vieron que la luz de su habitación se había prendido, la electricidad de su casa y el barrio había vuelto. Dicho esto Damian se acercó al interruptor de la luz y la encendió, iluminando toda la enorme sala de estar además de al Campeón.

Los hermanos se sentaron en frente del espadachín y se miraron entre ellos antes de hablar con él ¨Mi nombre… yo soy Argo Rakkahm y él…¨ Apuntó con su dedo al chico de cabello negro ¨…es mi hermano, Damian¨

Yasuo los miró a ambos, no parecía estar conforme con algo ¨No se parecen en nada, digo… ¿seguro que son hermanos?¨

¨Adoptivos, provengo de Japón pero luego de unos años vine aquí con mi familia… pero llegó un día en donde tuve que aprender a vivir solo¨ Argo agregó, haciendo que el Campeón se inclinara hacia adelante, descansando su cabeza con un puño.

¨Japón ¿eh? ¿Es otra ciudad o… dimensión?¨

¨País, sería lo más cercano en este mundo a Ionia¨ El hermano trató de explicar y generó una sonrisa por parte del espadachín ¨Hoy en día todo lo que ves es muy probable que se parezca a Piltover¨

¨Mh… nunca he ido allí así que ésta puede ser mi oportunidad de conocer otras tierras. Ah, y hablando de otras tierras ¿hay buenas licor aquí?¨

¨¿Li-licor?¨ Los hermanos se observaban confundidos el uno al otro ¨No hay nada en esta casa, pero si quieres podemos comprar algo mañana¨ El niño Rakkahm sugirió.

Yasuo se levantó de su asiento y se estiró, haciendo sonar algunos de sus huesos ¨Miren, éste mundo es extraño para mí, pero dado que hay Invocadores y alcohol entonces les propongo algo: Ya que no sabemos si hay alguna forma posible de volver a mí mundo, podría aprovechar y enseñarte unas cuantas cosas con la espada, a cambio de que reciba mi bebida¨

¨¿Entrenamiento gratuito solo por ponerte borracho?¨ Argo rió ¨Ya quiero ver qué clase de cosas puedo hacer, voy a buscar mi abrigo y salgo para-¨

¨Eh, no tan rápido¨ El Campeón dejó la espada cerca del sofá y se recostó, la máscara de madera la tenía cerca de él ¨Necesito descansar, preferiría entrenar a la luz del día. Buenas noches¨ Él cerró sus ojos esperando a que se quede dormido.

¨Soy… un… Invocador¨ El hermano mayor asintió ¨No me siento raro¨

¨Quizás si usas la katana de Yasuo puedas hacer lo mismo que la otra vez¨

¨Chicos¨ Los dos miraron al Campeón cuyos ojos seguías cerrados ¨Respeto su curiosidad y todo eso, pero si no se van a dormir por su propia voluntad, me voy a asegurar de que lo hagan¨

En silencio, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos y dejaron al espadachín solo para que pudiese descansar.

* * *

(2 días después)

En el patio de la casa, el Campeón estaba observando a Argo entrenando con su katana. Los primeros pasos eran sobre cómo empuñar el arma pero aunque el Invocador tenía conocimientos sobre el uso del sable, Yasuo seguía insistiendo en que su técnica era muy pobre.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió y observaron a Damian quien había vuelto de dar una vuelta por la calle ¨Argo, Yasuo, tengo noticias importantes¨

¨¿Descubriste alguna forma de devolverme a mi mundo?¨ El samurái preguntó, cruzándose de brazos; luego observó al Invocador y frunció su seño ¨Nunca te dije que te detuvieras¨

¨Es diferente, hay más Campeones en este mundo¨

¨¿Qué?¨ Los dos hablaron al unísono.

¨Así es, conozco un amigo, que conoce a otro y sorpresivamente me contó que también es un Invocador¨ El pelinegro les contaba mientras miraba el arma que portaba su hermano en sus manos ¨¿Ya pudiste lanzar algún tornado?¨

¨Según él, no se usar una katana así que para poder comenzar a hacer eso, primero necesito su aprobación y-¨ El Campeón interrumpió a Argo al quitarle la espada de sus manos y envainarla ¨¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?¨

¨No, pero vamos a visitar a ese Invocador, posiblemente tenga información acerca de cómo volver a Runaterra¨ El ioniano se dirigió hacia la puerta del patio pero fue esta vez fue el castaño quien lo interrumpió al colocarse entre él y la salida del exterior.

¨No vas a salir así, la gente entraría en pánico si viera a un samurái del siglo X con una katana y ojos brillantes¨

¨A decir verdad, las calles están casi vacías, si van y vienen rápidamente quizás nadie los vea¨ Damian agregó, consiguiendo una mirada de odio por parte de su hermano.

¨Ya lo escuchaste, ahora chico, vamos, si no hacemos nada comenzaré a beber y no te gustará entrenarte si tu maestro está borracho¨

…

Lo que originalmente estaba planteado como una visita para conocer al otro Invocador, terminó en una situación casi de pelea; por un lado Yasuo quería eliminar a LeBlanc pero ella buscaba proteger al chico de cabello negro.

Las negociaciones solo llevaron a que el espadachín se enfureciera más, los ojos azules de la máscara brillaron con mucha intensidad al igual que el odio del Ioniano ante la maga noxiana.

¨¡Aseryo!¨ El torbellino fue lanzado desde la katana e iba directamente hacia el dúo de Noxus.

Pero la matrona de la Rosa Negra no iba a ser dañada tan fácilmente. Ella agarró la mano de Luke y se trasladó rápidamente hacia un lado, dejando un brillante símbolo en el suelo. El Invocador se soltó pero LeBlanc volvió al mismo lugar de antes para continuar con la pelea, sobre todo si el peli-negro estaba fuera de peligro.

¨¿De verdad vamos a pelear? Siento que no eres el mismo de siempre, Yasuo, ¿es verdad que intercambiaste tu humanidad para convertirte en _eso_?¨ La maga sonrió malévolamente mientras que con su mano tocaba los cristales del bastón.

¨¡Mi vida no es nada que incumba a una escoria invasora!¨El Imperdonable gritó y se abalanzó hacia la Campeona, con su katana intentaba rebanar a la mujer pero ella siempre lo esquivaba dejando las extrañas marcas en el suelo ¨¿Asustada que no me atacas?¨

¨Cariño, las espinas de una rosa solo cortan a aquellos que decidan tocarla¨ LeBlanc rió levemente ¨Pero si estás interesado en mi atención…¨ Ella levantó su mano y lanzó una especie de flor a gran velocidad que impactó al espadachín.

Yasuo gruñó al sentir un poco de dolor por parte de esa habilidad. Levantó su cabeza y vio que su rival estaba a punto de lanzar otro hechizo así que para contrarrestarlo creó una pared de viento pero no la afectó a la noxiana ya que ella se transportó hacia la otra punta de la habitación con el fin de colocarse detrás de él.

¨¡Yasuo cuidado!¨ Argo advirtió pero la matrona lanzó otra flor, ésta vez con un color morado y pudo sentir que el Campeón sufrió al ser impactado por la habilidad. El chico Rakkahm corrió a su lado e intentó ayudarlo a levantarse pero él se negaba. Con la katana en el piso, Argo no tuvo otra opción más que tomarla y prepararse para luchar en nombre del Imperdonable.

¨No lo hagas, LeBlanc es poderosa, es imposible que puedas-¨ Luke trató de advertir al otro Invocador pero la mujer maquiavélica lo silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

¨Mi querido Luke, aprecio esos halagos pero si este niño desea morir, déjalo, así quizás aprenderá a respetar a las personas de mayor poder¨ Ella sonrió una vez más y observó a Argo.

A diferencia del entrenamiento, el niño Rakkahm ahora poseía un motivo por el cual luchar; su Campeón estaba herido y si no hacía nada, era probable que la noxiana lo eliminé con un combo de habilidades. El sable volvía a brillar con un rojo intenso y a sus pies se arremolinaban los mismos vientos que la primera vez.

¨Quizás tú deberías respetar a las personas con mayor poder¨ Argo murmuró y comenzó a correr hacia LeBlanc. Luego de haber visto el patrón de defensa de la maga, el Invocador trató de hacer un corte en la piel de la mujer pero al ver que se transportó hacia un lado, el chico la siguió con un salto, permitiéndole acercarse lo suficiente a la noxiana.

Estando solo unos centímetros lejos de ella, Argo volvió a realizar un movimiento con el sable y logró levantar a la Campeona por el aire. Yasuo observaba la acción mientras se recuperaba y notó algo extraño por parte del Invocador; parte de su espalda y hombre comenzaron a brillar con un color carmesí a través de su camiseta creando una forma tribal que se iba marcando en su piel. Pero no solo eso, sus ojos se tornaron rápidamente al mismo color que el de su Campeón.

El chico sentía que lo que iba a hacer a continuación era algo natural para él. Argo dio un salto y comenzó a golpear a LeBlanc quien seguía levitando en el aire sin poder controlar su caída; era sorprendente ver al Invocador novato poder copiar la habilidad ´Último Aliento´ de Yasuo y sobre todo admirar que la matrona estaba sufriendo con cada corte.

Con el tercer golpe, la Campeona cayó al suelo malherida y débil para poder seguir ¨¡¿Qué… te parece… este… poder?!¨ El castaño gritó y clavó la katana en el cuerpo de la maquiavélica mujer.

¨ **¡NO!¨** Luke respondió inmediatamente y corrió al lado de la maga ¨No no no no, esto es…¨ La imagen de LeBlanc desapareció en una nube de humo y detrás del peli-negro apareció la original con una gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo ¨¿Qué?¨

Ella rió, viendo como Yasuo se levantaba del suelo y se movía para estar al lado de su Invocador. Pero ellos cuatro observaron la puerta al ver que dos personas entraron, una de ellas una mujer con largos cabellos celestes y el otro un joven de cabello castaño y con una mirada sorprendida al ver a la maga herida y al Invocador en el suelo.

Argo apuntó su sable a los dos nuevos allegados ¨¿Quiénes son ustedes?¨

¨Ciertamente no somos enemigos¨ James le respondió mientras levantaba sus manos, pero Sona no lo hacía, en cambio ella camino hacia la Campeona herida y se concentró en el daño provocado por el niño Rakkahm.

Un movimiento de manos por parte de la Virtuosa de las Cuerda hizo que su instrumento apareciera en frente de ella. Sus dedos comenzaron a tocar las cuerdas del Etwahl y mágicamente los cortes en la piel de LeBlanc comenzaron a cerrarse y la sangre desaparecía casi instantáneamente.

¨Señorita Sona, ¿Cómo puede ayudar a esta noxiana?¨ Yasuo le preguntó, confundido de como una demaciana ayudaba a una persona de la nación rival.

¨ _Ella es amiga de mi Invocador, no ayudarla sería una falta de respeto¨_ La señorita Buvelle se comunicó mentalmente con el Imperdonable.

¨Eh¨ James se acercó a Argo quien estaba distraído por la Campeona que recién había llegado a la casa ¨¿Podemos hablar nosotros tres en el patio por un momento?¨

¨¿Qué es lo que tramas?¨

¨Nada, solo poder explicar esta situación¨ James se dirigió hacia la puerta del jardín de atrás y esperaba al dúo de Ionia a que lo siguieran.

Una vez afuera y luego de haberse presentado cada uno además de la razón por la cual el espadachín no usaba su aspecto normal, James decidió comenzar a discutir nuevos asuntos.

¨Bien… ya habrás notado que tú no eres el único Invocador y ciertamente Yasuo no está solo en este mundo¨ Argo asintió ¨Mis amigos y yo también formamos parte de este grupo, junto con Kindred, Twitch y Shyvana¨

¨Debo admitir que ustedes tienen Campeones más extravagantes que el mío¨ El chico rió ¨Pero me niego a luchar al lado de LeBlanc¨ Su risa pasó a una muesca mucho más seria.

¨Y no lo harás, tratamos de ubicar a la mayor cantidad de Invocadores y Campeones posibles. Hace una hora apareció Fiora en la casa de un amigo junto con su Invocador pero creemos que además de ustedes dos, hay muchos más en la ciudad, o incluso en el resto del mundo¨

¨¿Y crees que si nos reunimos todos vamos a poder volver a Runaterra?¨ La voz fantasmagórica de Yasuo llamó un poco la atención de James.

¨Voy a responder lo mismo que le dije a Sona, Fiora y ahora a ti: no lo sé. LeBlanc puede que sea la única persona que los ayude a volver a su mundo. No pido que cooperen con ella, pero al menos eviten matarla¨

¨Lo intentaremos¨ El Invocador respondió con una leve risa ¨De todas formas, James, LeBlanc no es la única maga poderosa que hay en Runaterra, si encontramos gente con conocimientos sobre la magia quizás ellos nos puedan brindar mejor ayuda. No es que desconfíe de la Campeona de nuestro anfitrión pero supongo que personas como Karma, Kassadin o… no se… Syndra puedan ser más útiles a mi opinión¨

¨Eso lo veremos, pero de momento tenemos que conformarnos con lo que hay¨ El estudiante sonrió y extendió su mano ¨Entonces: ¿Alianza?¨

Argo lo pensó, si ser aliado de un grupo de chicos quienes también poseen Campeones quizás le podría traer beneficios, ser amigo de alguien quien pueda brindarle apoyo podría ser muy útil a largo plazo. Como respuesta el Invocador de Ionia también extendió su mano y ambos chicos las estrecharon ¨Alianza¨

* * *

 **Entretenido, no? Debo admitir que me está gustando cada vez más escribir acerca de peleas entre Campeones (o peleas en general). Además estamos viendo como se van dibujando las rivalidades entre los Campeones de los OCs aportados y el grupo original.**

 **Como nota previa, el próximo (o próximos mejor dicho) OCs pertenecen a Ryder Van Rose y ya que ambos tienen Campeones muy relacionados (Shen y Zed) además de que ambos personajes son muy cercanos voy a hacer tres capítulos en este caso (2 para introducir a cada OC + Campeón y 1 para el encuentro con el grupo/cosas específicas).**

 **Also, si prestaron atención, hice referencia a un futuro personaje que va a aparecer así que si dicho lector está leyendo esto, espero que no estes enojado con una futura rivalidad con el Josué :)**

* * *

 **MaeseJaime95:** _Un Josua salvaje aparecio! Me gusta como esta quedando la historia y me sorprende lo interesante que son los Oc que han enviadodonde diablos estaba escondida esta gente creativa?). Ten cuidado con el Overwatch (ese juego es muy adictivo!) Espero mas en los proximos capitulos P.d: con respeto a mis oc, no tengo problema de que inventes datos sobre los mismos_

 **Debo admitir, todos los OCs y las historias que van creando sobre ellos son muy interesantes y me es muy divertido incluirlos en el fic. Por más adictivo que sea Overwatch ya van dos días que no juego (es más, volví a mi pequeño vicio de Planetside 2).**

 **matymaster123:** _Se viene la pelea :D_

 _Conque Yasuo sabe tratar con ese tipo de mujeres, eh? A que se referira? 7u7_

 _La muerte, viste? No es nada, solo te van a encarcelar en una carcel de la Tierra durante 10 años... o menos si la K esta de tu lado_

 _Y es todo, ciao *la ulti de Poppy le impacta y cae en base* Buenos dias, quiero comprar un Rabadon..._

 **Y qué pelea, no? Yasuo ya estuvo en contra de muchas mujeres, tanto dentro como fuera de la grieta (Inb4 YasuoxRiven).**

 **No claro, no es nada, ya todos los nuevos Campeones nacen con el corazón ortiva.**

 **JCkirito:** _jaja nice! muy entretenido, me gusto mucho el capitulo y la manera de introducir a Yasuo en el mundo fue algo inesperada jaja, suerte amigo, sigue así_

 **Espero que te haya gustado el desenlace de este capítulo, y creeme, tengo formás más interesantes y divertidas (o misteriosas) de introducir a los nuevos Campeones.**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _¡Buen capítulo! Espero pronto el siguiente para ver lo de la skin, usted sabe mi especial interés._

 _Yo cuando salto con Quinn y esta el wall no me deja. Debe ser culpa de Valor(?_

 _The roses are red,_  
 _The violets are blue,_  
 _and..._  
 _¡Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!_

 _Ryder~~~_

 _Die die die... ;)_

 **Y al final esa es la explicación del porque Yasuo estaba con la skin Luna sangrienta, pero no te preocupes, Shen va a tener una historia un tanto diferente ;)**

 **Also... si aprendí algo de jugar contra Hanzo (y basicamente cualquier héroe) es que si usas al Soldado 76 y tenes buena puntería podes ganarle a cualquiera...**

 **...**

 **El problema es que yo no tengo buena puntería y no me gusta 76, por eso voy con Roadhog y le meto el gancho a todo lo que se mueva.**

* * *

 **Una nota especial para futuros OCs: No eligan como Campeón a Malzahar, ya tengo un plan para él PERO todos aquellos que quieran elegir otro personaje del Vació (Cho, Kog, Rek, Vel o Kha) van a tener un papel específico en la historia (y como tal voy a estar discutiendo muchas cosas con los que decidan elegir esos Champs).**

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	11. Cap 11: El Ojo del Crepúsculo

**OC creado por Ryder Van Rose**

* * *

La chica había vuelto de la puerta principal ya que les dijo adiós a sus padres quienes iban a una fiesta de trabajo. Con ella sola en la casa, Dhelia Elizabeth Angoliode se dirigió a su habitación y abrió su juego favorito, League of Legends. Al ver que su mejor amigo Ethan estaba conectado, decidió irse a una partida con él.

 _¨¿Lista para que te robe tu Zed?¨_ Ethan le dijo a su amiga en forma de burla mientras saltaba una notificación para que aceptaran entrar a la selección de Campeones.

¨No lo vas a...¨ Al ver que apenas podía elegir un personaje, Dhelia vio que su preciado Zed había sido elegido y que el único rol disponible para ella es era el de la línea superior ¨…hacer ¿En serio? ¿Vas a dejarme en top?¨

Una leve risa del otro lado de los auriculares y el hecho de que el amigo virtual haya decidido usar al Maestro de las Sombras no fue algo que le diera mucha gracia a la joven de cabellos rubios obscuro que se asemejaban a la ceniza _¨Bah, no te quejes, Riot te dio un aspecto para Shen, y aun así lo usas mejor que Zed¨_

¨Pero Zed es mi Campeón favorito y-¨

 _¨¿Cuál es el nivel de maestría que tienes con ambos?¨_ Dhelia permaneció en silencio y una vez más Ethan rió _¨Liz… solo una partida ¿sí? Estuve viendo guías por internet y tuve mucha curiosidad si funcionaba o no¨_

La chica suspiró ¨¿Una partida?¨ El sonido de afirmación del otro lado fue suficiente como para no seguir discutiendo ¨De acuerdo¨ Ella eligió al Ojo del Crepúsculo y el aspecto que había obtenido gracias a las cajas misteriosas que regalan en el juego ¨Debo admitir que Luna de Sangre ahora es mucho más terrorífico¨

Fue una noche larga para los dos jóvenes, sobre todo para Dhelia quien nunca lograba elegir a su querido ninja ya que tanto Ethan como una persona que había en el equipo se lo robaba. La cuarta y última partida para ella estaba siendo una tortura porque el equipo dependía de que su habilidad definitiva los salve, pero cada vez que lo hacía el rival en la línea superior destruía una torre cada vez que tenía la chance.

¨Ethan necesito que defiendas mi línea, no llego¨ La chica de ojos violetas le advirtió mientras esperaba a que reviviera.

¨¡Si si, esta cosa no es tan rápida!¨ Liz tuvo curiosidad y observó el inventario de su amigo, y notó que entre todos los objetos ofensivos que había comprado, no había apartado un poco de oro para las botas.

¨¡¿Es en serio, no compraste botas?!¨ Dhelia gritó y se levantó de su asiento, pero la pantalla pasó del color gris que indicaba la muerte y volvieron todos los colores. Al ver al rival tratando de destruir su torre y consecuentemente aniquilando a Zed, la joven presionó el botón de la definitiva y Shen comenzó a canalizar la habilidad que le permitía salvar al Maestro de las Sombras.

 _¨Interesante decisión, aunque sabes el mal que causaría Zed al salvarlo¨_ La voz de Shen hizo eco en los auriculares de la jugadora quien quedó confusa al ver como terminaba la animación y su amigo se salvaba al igual que la torre que estaba a punto de caer.

¨¿Por qué cuestionas que te haya salvado?¨ Ella le preguntó pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue confusión por parte de Ethan.

¨¿Eh? Yo no dije nada¨ El joven le respondió mientras volvía a base para recuperar su vida ¨¿Liz? ¿Me escuchas?¨

La conversación con funcionaba normalmente hace un minuto, pero de la nada la comunicación se perdió y el juego parecía haberse congelado. Sin embargo lo que Dhelia veía era que Shen estaba canalizando su definitiva otra vez ¿Pero a quién?

Luego de unos segundos el ninja desapareció de la pantalla y antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo la luz en toda la casa se había apagado ¨Ah… genial¨ Se levantó de su asiento y apagó todos los aparatos electrónicos de su habitación para luego volver a sentarse en frente de la computadora y agarrar su teléfono celular.

Apretando unos botones en la pantalla, la chica de cabello cenizo llamó a Ethan quien se encontraba cerca como para atender instantáneamente.

¨¿Qué ocurrió?¨ La voz de su amigo pudo escucharse del otro lado de la línea.

¨Un corte de luz… para variar¨

¨¿Crees que nos habrán reportado por desaparecer de la partida?¨

¨No lo sé…¨ Dhelia recordó lo que ocurrió hacia el final, Shen se estaba transportando hacia algún lado, pero todo estaba congelado para ella, excepto el Ojo del Crepúsculo ¨Ethan una pregunta: ¿No sentiste nada extraño antes del apagón?¨

¨Pues sí, Zed comenzaba a hablar cosas raras y no te podía escuchar, después de eso, boom. Adiós a toda la electricidad¨ Del otro lado la estudiante logró escuchar que ocurría algo en la casa de Ethan ¨Espera, se cayó algo en la cocina, ahí vuelvo¨ Mientras aguardaba a que el otro jugador volviera a atender el teléfono, se pudieron apreciar diferentes sonidos, principalmente metal chocando contra algo y alguien corriendo.

Con una respiración bastante acelerada y un aparente pánico, el chico agarró su celular para seguir hablando ¨Dhelia… por favor necesito que vengas a mi casa y que traigas a la po-¨ La llamada se había cortado repentinamente.

Pero en vez de volver a marcar el número, la mujer de ojos violeta observó que fuera de su habitación había algo flotando. Al acercarse pudo notar que era una espada de color azul con una pequeña cara de ojos rojos que separaba al mango de la cuchilla.

¨Se parece a…¨ Movió su mano para intentar tocar este sable fantasmagórico, pero como lo supuso, su mano la atravesó pero pudo sentir un frío un tanto extraño cuando sus dedos traspasaron la espada. Luego notó como este objeto estaba apuntando hacia un lugar en particular, Dhelia giró y observó una gran sombra que se encontraba a un metro lejos de ella; con la falta de luz ella no pudo distinguir quien era pero los ojos azules le llamaron la atención ya que eran idénticos a los de la cuchilla ¨Quien e-¨ Apenas abrió su boca para hablar, este extraño la empujó hacia el suelo y colocó cerca de su cuello una cuchilla; la joven pudo sentir el frio metal del arma que a diferencia de la que estaba flotando cerca de ella, ésta si era de verdad.

¨Tu eres la Invocadora¨ La voz del ninja fue muy familiar para la estudiante, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que estuviera un tanto asustada.

¨¿Q-q-quién eres?¨ Pudo finalmente preguntarle y notó que éste tipo no solo alejaba la cuchilla de su cuello, sino que también se levantaba, eliminando el peso que había contra su cuerpo.

¨Soy el llamado Ojo del Crepúsculo, Campeón representante de Ionia y líder de la Orden Kinkou. Yo soy…¨

La luz había vuelto y ahora la figura extraña fue revelada completamente. Llevando una armadura roja y negra y la cara de un demonio en el torso, Dhelia confirmó que esta persona era el Campeón que estaba jugando ¨Shen…¨ Ella se arrastró hacia atrás con tal de alejarse del ninja. De la misma forma que se lo presenta en el juego, es un tipo forzudo y sus músculos estaban marcados, la máscara era levemente similar a la cara del demonio que tenía en el pecho de su armadura ¨No… es imposible, tu no deberías existir¨

¨Si yo no existiera, el balance, tal como lo conocemos desaparecería y ambos mundos estarían en peligro¨ El ioniano extendió su mano ¨Ven, Dhelia, no podrás hacer mucho si estas en el suelo¨

La chica se sorprendió aún más al escuchar al ninja decir su nombre; aunque era un tanto extraño que él lo supiera, sobre todo si nunca mencionó su nombre ¨¿Cómo sabes mi… mi nombre?¨

¨Es importante que sepa lo necesario acerca de mi Invocador¨ Ella extendió su mano y el Campeón la ayudó a levantarse. La diferencia de altura era bastante peculiar, ella tenía alrededor de 1.68 metros de altura mientras que el ninja llegaba casi a los dos metros ¨Siento que tienes muchas preguntas¨

¨¿Por qué el traje ese?¨ Ciertamente era extraño saber por qué Shen usaba el mismo aspecto que había elegido la joven de cabello cenizo en vez del atuendo azul que tiene tradicionalmente el ninja.

¨Es parte de la cultura de mi nación. Cada año celebramos el festival de la Luna Roja y muchos de los Campeones decidimos ayudar en la creación del mismo, mi trabajo es explicarles a todos la historia detrás de esta celebración y llevo la vestimenta de uno de los demonios característicos¨

¨¿Demonios? Eso no suena a algo bueno¨ Dhelia giró su cabeza y se concentró en la espada espectral.

¨El día en que la Luna Roja brille sobre Runaterra, los demonios invadirán nuestras tierras y arrasarán con los hijos de quienes los desterraron hace años¨ Shen notó que la mano de la chica estaba a punto de tocar su espada espectral y llamó su atención tosiendo ¨Cambiando de tema, es necesario que comprendas que eres una Invocadora y nosotros dos nos encontramos vinculados¨

¨¿Vinculados? ¿Qué… es algo malo eso?¨

¨No lo vería como algo malo, sino como un deber. Nuestro vínculo producirá cambios en ti, físico o de personalidad, además de que llegado el momento, lograrás invocar tu propia espada espiritual¨

Por más difícil que le fuese a Dhelia entender que ahora era una Invocadora, la última parte acerca de tener su propia le pareció muy interesante y le fue imposible no tener una sonrisa en su rostro ¨Una… una cosa como esa?¨ Ella estaba emocionada pero una señal por parte del Campeón hizo que se calmara.

¨Paciencia y tranquilidad… Aprecio que estés interesada pero lo primero que debes entender es que si no encuentras un punto de equilibrio, no lograrás llegar a la perfección¨

Dhelia se inclinó hacia adelante ¨Lo siento maestro¨ Ella no pudo explicar por qué lo hizo, pero sintió que era lo más correcto sabiendo que las tradiciones asiáticas eran muy similares a las de Ionia ¨Sigo con una pregunta: ¿Cómo es que llegaste a este mundo? Acaso Runaterra está conectada con la Tierra?¨

¨No estás tan equivocada, nuestros mundos están conectados a otro que es mucho más grande, aquel en donde viven los espíritus. Como el Ojo del Crepúsculo, mi tarea es mantener el balance entre los mundos y pude sentir que en este había algo extraño, pero lamentablemente todavía no logré descubrirlo¨

¨Podrías quedarte en mi casa hasta que descubras la razón de que estés en este mundo¨ Shen pensó por un momento ¨Además, en la Tierra, League of Legends es un juego, nosotros empleamos el papel de jugadores y… bueno, los controlamos a ustedes, los Campeones¨

¨Es interesante pero-¨ El ninja escuchó el sonido de un vehículo estacionar fuera de la casa ¨¿Qué es ese ruido?¨

¨Oh no… mis padres¨ Dhelia miró para todos lados, pensando en donde ocultar al ioniano. La primera (y única) idea que tuvo fue de enviarlo a su habitación y evitar que la familia de la chica lo descubra, aunque tarde o temprano iban a enterarse de su existencia ¨Hagas lo que hagas, no salgas, déjame hablar con ellos¨ La estudiante cerró inmediatamente la puerta.

La espada fantasmal había traspasado la puerta y se volvió a juntar con Shen, creando otra vez el vínculo que los unía. La habitación de la chica no era muy grande; pudo ver a través de la ventana el pequeño patio con el árbol al fondo, iba a ser un lugar perfecto para poder meditar. La biblioteca tenía muchos libros, algunos de ellos sobre la universidad mientras que la mayoría eran acerca de artes marciales o sobre autores famosos. Además el Campeón no pudo evitar notar que uno de los cuadros que estaban colgados sobre la cama era la misma Dhelia pero con un atuendo blanco y un cinturón negro demostrando que poseía habilidades para luchar.

Otro de las cosas que logró destacar fue que detrás de la puerta había un poster sobre un ninja, éste llevaba un vestimenta de color negro, similar a la del aspecto tradicional del Ojo del Crepúsculo, la única diferencia era que sus ojos eran verdes y no era tan corpulento como el Campeón; debajo Shen pudo leer: Ryu Hayabusa, aunque le pareció un nombre extraño.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una Dhelia un tanto seria se mostró en frente del ninja ¨Por favor, ven conmigo¨

Él la siguió y vio a los dos padres de la chica; ellos estaban asustados al ver semejante persona. Los dos adultos tenían una vestimenta de gala ya que volvieron de la fiesta del trabajo mucho antes debido al apagón.

¨Tu… eres el Campeón… ¿cierto?¨ El padre de Dhelia le preguntó, él se encontraba a la defensiva, sobre todo si los ojos del a máscara del Ojo del Crepúsculo brillaban con un azul intenso.

¨Así es, señor Angoliode¨ Shen hizo una reverencia en frente de los dos mayores ¨Mi nombre es Shen, y su hija Dhelia es una Invocadora¨

¨Y… ¿cómo afectaría esto a mi hija?¨ La madre negó con su cabeza ¨Lo siento, pero debo llamar a la policía¨

¨¡Mamá, no! Shen es alguien en quien se puede confiar, además sé defenderme y si se queda a vivir aquí, papá podría vigilarlo¨ La estudiante trató de convencer a sus padres, pero ninguno de los dos estaban seguros de dejar vivir a un extraño en su casa, sobre todo si se viste de manera extraña y dice estar ´vinculado´ con Dhelia.

¨Hasta que termine el fin de semana¨ Dijo el padre ¨Después de eso va a tener que irse¨

¨¡Gracias papá!¨

¨Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes estar cerca de la habitación de mi hija¨ Fue lo último que agregó el adulto.

¨No se preocupe señor Angoliode, descansaré bajo el árbol en el jardín¨ Shen agregó, inclinándose una vez más como reverencia.

Con esas palabras, Dhelia acompañó a su Campeón hacia fuera y vio como éste adoptaba una posición de meditación ¨¿Seguro que vas a estar bien aquí? Hace un poco de frio y eso¨

¨He entrenado bajo muchas condiciones, el clima en este mundo no parecer ser muy agresivo¨

¨Espera al invierno¨ La chica rió ¨Bueno… voy a tratar de convencer a mis padres para que te quedes más tiempo. Si estamos vinculados no sé qué nos ocurrirá si estamos alejados. Buenas noches¨ La joven de cabello cenizo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, pero el ninja la detuvo antes de que se fuera.

¨Dhelia una pregunta: ¿Por qué decidiste salvar a Zed?¨

Fue algo curioso que él le preguntara eso, no se lo esperaba pero no fue algo difícil de responder ¨Mi amigo, Ethan estaba a punto de morir. Si él moría, estaríamos arriesgando mucho en la partida¨

¨Ya veo…¨

¨¿Por qué lo preguntas?¨

Shen permaneció en silencio, los ojos brillosos de la máscara se cerraron y el ninja comenzó a meditar ¨Buenas noches Dhelia¨

Sin una respuesta, la Invocadora volvió a su casa, pensando en todo lo que ocurrió esa noche aunque en su cabeza todavía quedaba algo que le faltaba resolver: ¿Qué le ocurrió a Ethan?

* * *

 **Nuevo OC y Campeón! Voy a admitir que la información que me dieron para éste y el próximo OC fue MUCHA (no es queja, es interesante) y voy a tratar de darle más trasfondo a los dos personajes en el capítulo de encuentro con el grupo.**

 **Dicho esto, el próx capítulo voy a explicar qué ocurrió con Ethan además del peligro con el que se encuentra.**

* * *

 **matymaster123:** _Syndra xD, como si ella fuera mejor que LeBlanc_

 _Pls, si Argo decia "Soriegeton" ya era perfecto_

 _Josue par favar, esta hecho todo un Gragas con la bebida_

 _Ciao~ *Cho' Gath se lo come*_

 **En teoría, el poder de Syndra crece ilimitadamente, de tal forma que va a llegar un punto en que ella se va a convertir en el ser más poderoso de Runaterra (o para no excedernos tanto, en el mago más poderoso). Y si, me gustó darle ese aspecto de ¨borrachín¨ a Yasuo, incluso aunque sea buscado por el supuesto asesinato de una figura importante de Ionia, él no puede abandonar sus viejos hábitos.**

 **JCkirito:** _wow no me esperaba esa actuación de parte de mi oc, me dejaste muy emocionado, y si! no confió en le blanc -_- jaja, me gusta mucho como van las cosas, sigue así! suerte!_

 **Argo tiene mucho potencial con Yasuo, pero así como él, hay varios OCs que van a presentar este ¨potencial¨ a futuro ;). Me encanta haber hecho un buen trabajo con LeBlanc, mostrarla como una antagonista de esta historia, aunque pobre Luke :(**

* * *

 **En fin, mientras miro como juega Fnatic, les dejo el nuevo OC.**

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	12. Cap 12: El Maestro de las Sombras

**OC creado por Ryder Van Rose**

* * *

¨Bueno… las cosas no podrían ir peor ¿no?¨ Ethan Medegard comenzó a girar de lado a lado en su silla. La partida que parecía poderse ganar acabó terminando debido al apagón que afectó a todo el barrio.

Sin nada más que hacer el chico de cabello negro-azul y ojos grises se dirigió al baño en busca de velas para tratar de tener algo de iluminación. Pero antes de poder encontrar el palito de cera, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar desde la computadora apagada; sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia la habitación dando pequeños saltos, tratando de no perder la práctica con el parkour.

La pantalla mostraba un nombre: Liz. Acercó su dedo al botón verde y movió el aparato cerca de su oído ¨¿Qué ocurrió?¨ Ethan le preguntó a su amiga mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla giratoria.

 _¨Un corte de luz… para variar¨_ Se notaba que Dhelia no estaba feliz, luego de haber invertido tiempo y no poder terminar la batalla como se debía.

¨¿Crees que nos habrán reportado por desaparecer de la partida?¨

 _¨No lo sé…¨_ Del otro lado de la línea, se escuchaba la respiración de la chica quien había permanecido en silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar _¨Ethan una pregunta: ¿No sentiste nada extraño antes del apagón?¨_

Por más rara que parezca la pregunta de la joven, era cierto que el chico escuchó un par de cosas diferentes por parte de Zed, muchas de ellas relacionadas con el mismo Shen o incluso cada vez que eliminaba a uno de sus enemigos ¿Pero iba a creerle Dhelia esta clase de cosas? Ella era una persona seria y si se le hablara de magia es muy probable que no lo creyera.

¨Pues sí, Zed comenzaba a hablar cosas raras y no te podía escuchar, después de eso, boom. Adiós a la electricidad¨ Sin dar muchos detalles, esa era la mejor respuesta que él podía dar. Sin embargo algo estaba ocurriendo en la cocina; el sonido de las ollas cayendo al suelo era algo imposible de ignorar ¨Espera, se cayó algo en la cocina, ahí vuelvo¨ Ethan volvió a levantarse de su asiento y dejó el teléfono en el escritorio mientras la llamada seguía activa.

Al dirigirse hacia el otro lado de la casa, el peli-negro seguía escuchando algo más que sus propios pasos, era una respiración pesada además de algo hecho de metal.

Lo que encontró al llegar a la cocina fueron muchas ollas en el suelo, pero principalmente una figura robusta y en su espalda portaba lo que parecían dos shuriken gigantes. Este extraño notó la presencia de Ethan y al darse vuelta, el chico pudo ver que lo que se encontraba en frente de él no era algo humano, y sus ojos rojos con un brillo intenso eran la prueba definitiva.

Al intentar dar unos pasos atrás, esta ´cosa´ cambió, se volvió una figura etérea, como si fuera humo pero los ojos rojos seguían allí. Lo que nunca esperó fue que al retroceder, Medegard se chocó contra algo que se encontraba detrás de él. Giró y notó que la misma persona de antes mágicamente se había transportado.

¨Pero que m-¨ El extraño agarró a Ethan del cuello y lo levantó sin ningún problema.

Al estar a la altura de los ojos, el joven pudo notar el diseño de la máscara que llevaba y era igual a la del Maestro de las Sombras. De su brazo izquierdo, Zed reveló la cuchilla y tocó el estómago de Ethan como si estuviese a punto de apuñalarlo ¨Solo los dignos sobrevivirán¨ Su voz era terrorífica y era la misma que en el juego.

Ethan trató de zafarse pero apenas el Campeón movió su brazo para atacar al joven, él pudo escaparse pero como consecuencia, el asesino rasgó parte de su remera y dejó una leve cicatriz la cual comenzó a perder algo de sangre.

El peli-negro volvió a su habitación y agarró el teléfono celular, su respiración era bastante agitada y el dolor en la parte baja del abdomen era un tanto insoportable. La única salvación que tenía era que Dhelia pudiera ayudarlo, incluso aunque lo que esté ocurriendo sea difícil de creer, su mejor amiga no dudaría en rescatarlo.

¨Dhelia… por favor necesito que vengas a mi casa y que traigas a la-¨ El teléfono voló de su mano y terminó clavado en la pared. La pantalla estaba con una gran fractura causada por un shuriken que destruyó la única forma de ayuda que podría recibir ¨Oh no… no no no¨ La figura se acercaba lentamente mientras que en su espalda, uno de los shurikens faltantes volvía a reaparecer ¨Por favor, no¨

¨ **Nadie** escapa a su sombra¨ Zed dijo y observó al chico que estaba a punto de perecer frente al sable del ninja.

Con un rápido movimiento, el Campeón dirigió la cuchilla de su brazo hacia la garganta de Ethan, pero no logró cortar la carne, mucho menos causarle más daño ya que el filo se detuvo a meros centímetros del cuello.

¨¿Qué?¨ El joven estaba paralizado; no solo estaba frente a un personaje de un video juego, sino que también sobrevivió a este ataque repentino.

¨Eres muy lento Invocador… Es una desgracia que estemos vinculados¨ Zed contrajo las cuchillas y agarró al peli-negro de los brazos para levantarlo ¨Muy débil… pero eres fácil de entrenar, debes serlo¨

¨Perdón, pero ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué vas por ahí vestido de Zed e intentando matar gente?¨ Estaba claro que ver una persona disfrazada del personaje de uno de los juegos más famosos del mundo no era sorpresa; lo más sorprendente es que uno de estos se encuentre en su casa haciendo trucos raros y demás cosas.

¨¿Vestido?¨ El Campeón llevó una vez más la cuchilla de su brazo hacia el cuello de Ethan ¨No estamos en Runaterra, de tal forma que si ya no me sirves, puedo simplemente cortarte la carne¨ El Maestro de las Sombras bajó el filo del arma y observó al Invocador con sus ojos rojos ¨Tu nombre, **ahora** ¨

¨Soy… soy Ethan Medegard, tengo veinte años y… ¿Quién eres tú?¨

La luz volvió a todo el hogar y la persona en frente del peli-negro fue iluminada. La armadura negra y roja era la típica que llevaba el ninja mientras que la máscara relucía ante el foco de luz que estaba sobre su cabeza; los ojos brillantes ya no destacaban tanto pero las armas que se encontraban en sus brazos y en la espalda no dejaban de llamar la atención del chico ¨Soy el Maestro de las Sombras, y es lo único que debes saber¨ Zed se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación pero la curiosidad del Invocador hizo que lo siguiera por detrás ¨¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer?¨

¨Antes me llamaste Invocador… ¿Por qué?¨ Ethan tenía varias preguntas y ciertamente este ´Zed´ era la persona que tendría todas las respuestas ¨¿Me estas escuchando?¨

¨Te estoy ignorando¨ El Campeón miró para ambos lados ¨¿Dónde está la puerta?¨

¨No vas a salir de aquí. La gente no creo que le caiga bien un tipo que esté armado y pueda moverse de aquí para allá usando sombras¨ Zed volvió a moverse por la casa pero el joven lo seguía por detrás ¨¿Por qué soy un Invocador?¨

¨Porque lo eres. No hay otra explicación¨

¨Dijiste que estábamos vinculados, ¿a qué venía eso?¨

El Campeón se dio vuelta e Ethan se chocó contra el pecho del Ioniano ¨¿Si respondo todas tus preguntas me dirías cómo salir?¨ El peli-negro asintió y provocó que el Maestro de las Sombras suspirara ¨Bien… Nuestro vínculo no me afecta a mí, pero si a ti. Es muy probable que sufras cambios¨

¨¿Voy a morir?¨

¨Solo si eres débil... lo cual se ha podido comprobar. Ahora… ¿dónde está la puerta?¨

¨Allí¨ Ethan apuntó a algo detrás del Campeón y vio que éste se encontraba caminando hacia la puerta de salida ¨¿Y si me entrenaras? Juro que no me quejaría ni nada…¨

Zed se detuvo antes de agarrar la perilla de la puerta. Con el movimiento de su brazo hizo que una sombra apareciera en frente de Ethan aunque ésta no hacía nada. Al intentar tocar el espectro oscuro, el Maestro de las Sombras se materializó en frente del Invocador y lo agarró del cuello hasta tenerlo a la altura de los ojos ¨Si te escucha una sola vez decir algo… no vivirás para ver la luz del día siguiente ¿Entendido?¨ El joven asintió rápidamente y el tipo enmascarado lo soltó.

¨Solo… una cosa...¨ Ethan tosió un poco para recuperar su voz ¨Necesito visitar a una amiga mañana, tengo que avisarle que estoy bien¨

¨No¨

¨Por favor… salvo que quieras que alguien te encuentre y pase lo peor, vas a tener que dejarme ir allí¨

La idea era interesante. Por un lado Zed tenía un nuevo aprendiz (quien era su Invocador también) pero la Orden de las Sombras no se encontraba en la Tierra; quizás con la ayuda de Ethan podrían crear dicha Orden en el nuevo mundo ¨Iré contigo¨

¨¿Qué? ¡No! Si la gente te ve es muy probable que-¨

¨Tengo mis métodos…¨

* * *

Al día siguiente y con un sol radiante, Ethan salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de Dhelia con el fin de no alarmarla. Gracias al entrenamiento que le había enseñado su amiga, el Invocador logró vendar la herida de su estómago que sorpresivamente se curaba rápidamente.

¨Zed ¿Estás conmigo?¨ Ethan no recibió ninguna respuesta del Maestro de las Sombras, lo cual le preocupaba si el Campeón había desaparecido o simplemente mintió acerca de sus habilidades ¨¿Zed…?¨

¨¿Qué?¨ La voz del Campeón sorprendió un poco al chico, sobre todo porque se sentía como si estuviera cerca de él pero en realidad no había nadie alrededor del Invocador.

¨Ah… pensé que… que tu no…¨

¨Siempre estuve siguiéndote¨ Zed gruñó ¨¿Cuánto falta?¨ La pregunta del Campeón fue algo absurda, sobre todo cuando salieron hace breves segundos.

¨No mucho. Es más, puedo ver la casa de Liz desde aquí¨ Él pudo ver a lo lejos la casa de un piso que pertenecía a la familia Angoliode.

El peli-negro se acercó a la puerta principal pero en vez de tocar se le ocurrió una mejor idea. En vez de entrar por adelante, Ethan pensó que la mejor manera era asustar a Dhelia, de todas formas la familia de la chica conocía hace años al joven así que si ellos lo veían al Invocador no se iban a asustar o llamar a la policía.

Gracias a su habilidad en parkour, el niño Medegard saltó la alta valla que rodeaba la casa de Dhelia y con mucho cuidado se acercó a la puerta del jardín trasero. El viejo árbol del patio se erguía ante el sol y proveía un poco de sombra a las flores que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Con mucha cautela, Ethan logró ver a Dhelia en la mesa con una gran cantidad de libros y se volvió a ocultar al momento en que ella giró la cabeza hacia afuera.

¨Muy bien, éste es el lugar¨ El Invocador le dijo a Zed, aunque no supiera donde se encontraba. La sombra que se encontraba en la pared; producida por el mismo cuerpo de Ethan comenzó a desprenderse hasta que la figura negra cambió de colores y se materializó en una persona ¨Eso fue muy tétrico… pero al mismo tiempo demasiado genial¨

¨Siento algo extraño… una presencia que solo se encontraba en mi mundo¨ El Campeón murmuró y desenvainó las cuchillas de sus brazos.

¨Ok ok… mientras tú estás intentado descubrir qué es esa presencia, yo voy a hablar con mi amiga. Por favor, no te vayas¨ El peli-negro sabía muy bien que tratar de darle ordenes o siquiera tratar al Maestro de las Sombras podría ser un gran problema, ya que su vida estaba en juego.

Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, Ethan cruzó la puerta del jardín pero Dhelia todavía no se había percatado de que su amigo había entrado.

¨Hacía tiempo que no venía a visitarte Liz¨ El chico dijo con una sonrisa, atrayendo la mirada de la peli-blanca.

¨¡ETHAN!¨ Ella se levantó de su silla y fue a correr hasta su amigo y le dio un abrazo ¨¿Estás bien? ¿No te ocurrió nada?¨ Dhelia inspeccionaba cada parte del cuerpo de su amigo para tratar de encontrar alguna herida o señal de que fuese atacado, sin embargo su chaqueta negra y roja cubría la venda que se había aplicado a sí mismo.

¨Para nada¨ Rió ¨Creo que debería pedir perdón, estaba un poco furioso por la partida y traté de hacerte una broma para calmarme y al parecer veo que funcionó¨ Ethan sonrió y llevó su mano al hombro de la joven.

¨Estaba a punto de llamarte a tu casa… pero como verás, tengo cosas importantes que hacer¨ Ella apuntó a los libros que estaban en la mesa ¨¿Qué haces aquí, no tenías exámenes para la semana entrante?¨

¨Sssssssssssssi, pero no podía quedarme con la culpa de que tu mejor amigo esté muerto ¿no?¨ Dhelia quitó la mano de Ethan de su hombro ¨¿Qué te pasa?¨

¨Sabes que no me gustan tus bromas, sobre todo las de _esa_ clase¨

¨Entendido ninja…¨ La mirada del chico se desvió un poco hacia el costado y luego volvió a concentrarse en ella ¨A todo esto, ¿Dónde están tus padres?¨

¨Salieron, no vuelven hasta la noche¨ Dhelia se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ¨¿Por qué pienso que viniste a mi casa por algo más que pedir disculpas?¨

¨¿Qué? ¿Soy tan fácil de leer?¨ Una risa por parte del peli-negro no cambió para nada la actitud de ella ¨Ok… supongo que es cierto, vine aquí por otra razón… ¿Guardarías un secreto?¨

¨Depende…¨ El tono frío que adoptó la chica de cabello cenizo no lo hizo feliz a Ethan, pero ahora fue ella quien rió ¨Es broma ¿Cuál es el secreto?¨

¨Bien…¨ Él mordió su labio inferior ¨Estoy más que seguro que recuerdas la partida de anoche ¿no?¨ Liz asintió ¨El tema es que… quizás no me creas pero voy a presentártelo con una pregunta: ¿Qué pasaría si los Campeones existieran en este mundo?¨

Claramente los ojos de Dhelia se abrieron mucho más, lo que le ocurrió a Ethan también le afectó a ella, aunque a diferencia de él, Shen no era tan violento como el Maestro de las Sombras.

Y hablando de ninja de negro y rojo, la estudiante logró observar algo que estaba en la puerta, la figura robusta y con ojos de color carmesí estaba clavando su vista en ella ¨…Zed…¨ Fue lo único que la chica susurró antes de ver como el Campeón se estaba moviendo lentamente hacia los dos.

¨Eh… si… hablando de Zed, el tema es que¨ Ethan fue empujado a un lado por el ninja ¨¿Pero qué mier-?¨

¨El Ojo del Crepúsculo… ¿Dónde está?¨ La voz profunda del asesino creó una sonrisa en la cara de Dhelia, más allá de que no parecía faltar mucho para una pelea. Al salir de su tren del pensamiento, la peli-blanca pestañó y se dio cuenta que su Campeón favorito se encontraba frente a ella y haciéndole una pregunta ¨Hay que hacerla entrar en razón…¨ El Maestro de las Sombras desenvainó la cuchilla y la apuntó a ella, aunque todavía no estaba ni cerca de su cuerpo. Ante semejante ofensa por parte del Campeón, Liz se agachó y rápidamente sacó dos pequeños cuchillos que estaban dentro de sus botas ¨Con qué la pequeña va armada. Voy a repetir la pregunta ¿Dónde está el Ojo del Crepúsculo? ¡¿Dónde está Shen?!¨

Ethan observó tanto a Zed como a su mejor amiga que estaban a punto de pelear ¨Liz que… ¿Cómo que Shen? ¿A qué se refiere?¨

¨No lo sé…¨ Mentía.

¨Entonces si no sabes dónde está, vamos a llamarlo¨ Zed rió levemente antes de avanzar hacia la estudiante pero aunque el ataque iba ciertamente a causar una herida en el cuerpo de la joven, hubo algo que detuvo al Campeón. Una burbuja protectora de color morado rodeó a Dhelia e hizo que la cuchilla del ninja sea desviada a un lado ¨Aquí estas…¨ Fue lo único que susurró el asesino.

Inmediatamente el líder de la Orden Kinkou se encontraba en frente de la Invocadora ¨Sabía que habían más…¨

¨Minuto¨ Dhelia miró a Shen con una cara de asombro ¨¿Sabías que Zed estaba en este mundo también?¨

¨Sentía su presencia, pero desconocía su ubicación¨ El Ojo del Crepúsculo agarró la espada que estaba atrás de él y una versión espectral del mismo sable se colocaba a su lado ¨Ha llegado el momento¨

¨Por fin el líder de la Orden destrozada busca venganza. ¡Desafíame Shen y no seguirás huérfano mucho más tiempo!¨

Con las armas ya desplegadas no era sorpresa que estos dos Campeones lucharan en la misma casa, pero por suerte ambos Invocadores intervinieron al colocarse entre medio.

¨No… no lo hagan¨ Dhelia le advirtió a ambos.

¨Sabemos que se odian, pero no pueden matarse el uno al otro, no deben¨ Ethan agregó ¨Además ¿No quieren saber cómo volver a Runaterra?¨

Los dos ninjas permanecieron en silencio, pensando en las opciones que tenían además de como la batalla afectaría a los dos Invocadores.

¨Dhelia tiene razón…¨ Shen dijo ¨Propongo una tregua, una vez que hayamos vuelto a Runaterra, la guerra entre los dos clanes volverá¨ El Ojo del Crepúsculo extendió su mano pero Zed se negó a estrecharla.

¨Aceptaré este momento de debilidad, pero como dijiste, una vez hayamos abandonado este mundo, volverás a estar en mi punto de mira¨

¨Solo un minuto¨ Todos giraron la cabeza hacia Ethan quien llamó su atención ¨Si Shen y Zed se encuentran aquí ¿Cuáles son las chances de que haya más Campeones en este mundo?¨

¨Pocas… muchas… todo es posible¨ Dhelia se cruzó de brazos ¨No podemos revelar este secreto con nadie más. Intenta mantener tu boca cerrada hasta que descubramos la solución¨ Los dos jóvenes se pusieron de acuerdo; si alguien descubriese que los personajes de League of Legends existen en realidad, habría un gran caos en el mundo, sobre todo si los más peligrosos llegasen a aparecer.

* * *

 **Y con esto termino de presentar los 2 OCs, pero todavía falta otro capítulo en donde voy a introducir a Dhelia con el grupo original, así que atentos ;)**

 **Otra cosa, dentro de unos capítulos voy a dejar de hablar un poco de los OCs para avanzar con la historia así que si ven uno o dos capítulos (no se el número) en donde no presento a ningún nuevo personaje... bueno... esta es la razón.**

* * *

 **Matymaster123:** _Me referia a que Syndra es mas malvada que LeBlanc xD_

 _Primer campeon que no actua agresivo con su Invocador... wow_

 _Todos dicen solo una partida... luego terminan siendo main de ese campeon xD_

 _Es todo, xiao_

 **Ah, pues entonces si, LeBlanc la considero como un mal mucho más grande que Syndra.**

 **Yyyyyyyyyy bueno, Zed terminó siendo agresivo con Ethan.**

 **No conmigo, no juego asesinos (o cosas que hagan mucho daño a decir verdad) y las pocas veces que lo hice no me terminó gustando.**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Nice :) ¡Ya tenemos a Shen en escena! Ese tipo con el que te da ganas hablar mientras te fumas un porro y te has leído unos buenos libros de ética y moral mas algunos de los grandes pensamientos filosóficos, quizás no llegues a la iluminación pero si experimentaras una volada muy mística con el ninja ... sus crocs perduran en tu memoria._

 _¡Al carajo con Ethan , hay una espada espiritual que tocar! Veamos como se las ingenia Dhelia para convencer a sus padres, aunque de seguro Shen debe tener sus métodos como buen shinobi para infiltrase con éxito dentro de la familia, después de todo los ninjas son excelentes espías y actores._

 _PD: saquen de la bodega la carpa y un saco de dormir para ir a déjarselo al pobre, nanai tengo penita que se quede a la intemperie._

 _PD2. Tengo mi teoría de que Syndra en algún momento colapsara con el poder y mientras mas se demore en tomar acciones para evitarlo mas difícil lo tendrá, en esta vida todo tiene un precio y un limite oculto que mediante te acercas a el la muerte empieza sonreírte cada vez mas cerca, todo tiene que estancarse en un punto antes de que tu existencia no pueda seguir el ritmo y desaparezcas. Seguramente es lo que intentaban hacer sus maestros ( Recordemos que los Jonios son tremendamente sabios, además que el nombre de la isla hace honor a parte del mundo griego que es el responsable de habernos hecho 'avanzar' tanto hasta hoy, quien creo todo el modelo actual de occidente) darle las herramientas para que ella pudiera ponerle una llave de paso a su poder y no auto destruirse o en consecuente , tener un poder que termine escapando de sus manos y no lo pueda utilizar nunca má persona como ella es un blanco muy fácil de derribar si note vas a su campo que es la batalla, existen varias formas de hacer mierda a una persona y mientras mas perturbada este su mente y cerrada ( como es la de ella, eso se nota solo leyendo su lore y jugando con ella xD), mas fácil caerá, suelen ser bastante ciegos y manipulables, solo tienes que descubrir la forma._

 _Por esta y otras razones, creo que en realidad Syndra no llega al campo de ser realmente útil en el ámbito de descubrir como volver a Valoran, quizás no sea mas que un mero generador de energía sin el circuito necesario para ser utilizado, en conclusión un mago de batalla o fuente de energía para usar. ¿Se han preguntado alguna vez por que los invocadores destacan sobre el resto y han creado su propio titulo ? Es por que no se limitan aun solo campo seguramente y han llegado a tal nivel que pueden hacer que otros luchen por ellos, entienden el espacio que los rodea y sus leyes son capaces de usarlas no solo para traer o utilizar seres poderosos, sino que también en algunos casos son capaces de limitarlos y controlarlos. Levantar un templo te lo hace cualquier mago decente, un invocador ha creado un sistema donde la muerte y la vida son solo un pequeño flujo de energía mágica que ellos controlan , crearon un pequeño mundo (los campos de batalla) donde ellos ponen las reglas, tal así es el respeto que inspiran que incluso ( aquí juego un poco con el argumento de este fic) fuera de su mundo los campeones aun respetan parte de las reglas y mantienen esperanza de volver._  
 _En conclusión : Hay magos mas aptos para esto y serían algunos que se enfoquen en el estudio o tenga un conocimiento fuera de lo común ( seres interdemensionales, inmortales, ascendidos, eruditos o conexiones con otros planos.)_

 _From to the shadows... Ryder~~_

 **Me hago la pregunta de que hubiese ocurrido si en vez de Luna Sangrienta, Shen apareciera con su skin de cirujano (crocs incluidos).**

 **Bueeeeeeeno, esa fue una interesante explicación. Pero conociendo como es Syndra (Y leyendo cierto cómic que involucra a Zed...) yo pienso que ella es una mujer tranquila pero dentro posee un poder muy grande y que puede llegar a romper cualquier límite (La Syndra que vemos en el juego es su forma ¨desencadenada¨ es decir la Soberana Oscura) pero fuera de la Grieta o sin usar en gran cantidad su magia, esta maga debe ser kawaii y tranquila (si... muchos fanfics y comics del personaje arruinaron mi punto de vista sobre ella... y el 90% de los Campeones del juego)**

 **Pero en fin, hay muchos que aportaron distintos magos a la historia, y cada uno tendrá su punto de vista acerca de por qué están en la Tierra y de qué forma resolverlo (Aunque también voy a dar mi explicación más adelante ;) )**

* * *

 **Eeeeeeeeeeeeen fin, nuevo capítulo, nueva semana, nuevo personaje y a una semana de la E3. Pero bueno, eso es algo de lo que voy a prestar atención fuera de la escritura.**

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	13. Cap 13: Sospechoso

**OC creado por Ryder Van Rose**

* * *

El lunes había llegado y el fin de semana había pasado volando con todos los sucesos extraños que ocurrieron en los últimos días. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y luego de haber convencido a sus padres de que Shen no era una amenaza (mucho menos un violador disfrazado que iba a secuestrar a su hija), ambos accedieron a dejarlo quedarse unos días más pero con las mismas precauciones que establecieron desde el primer día.

Dhelia estaba colocando los últimos libros en su mochila mientras que el Ojo del Crepúsculo la observaba con sus ojos brillosos ¨¿No tienes miedo de salir ahora que Zed sabe dónde vives?¨

¨Para nada, confío en que Ethan logrará controlarlo¨ Ella giró su cabeza hacia el ninja ¨¿Pero podré confiar en que ustedes dos mantengan la promesa?¨

¨Yo soy un hombre de palabra, pero no dudaré en defenderme si Zed llegase a atacarme¨ Shen se cruzó de brazos ¨¿Crees que hay más Campeones en la ciudad¨

¨No lo sé, la Tierra es muy grande¨ La peliblanca agarró su mochila y la colgó del hombro. Antes de irse ella se quedó cerca del ninja ¨Ahora que estás en nuestro mundo, tengo esta pregunta: ¿Crees que el Kinkou, o incluso tú puedan perdonar a Zed?¨

¨No¨

Dhelia se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta; ella sabía que iba a decir el Ojo del Crepúsculo, aunque no con pura frialdad ¨¿Así nada más? Sabes mejor que yo qué lo que ocurrió con Zed fue por culpa de Jh-¨

¨Él asesino a mi padre ¿Perdonarías a alguien que te quitara a un ser querido?¨

La chica no sabía que responder. Claramente ella podría haber hecho lo mismo de no perdonar al asesino, o incluso llegar a matarlo si lo viese. Pero Dhelia no quería que el ninja tuviera la última palabra ¨Aun así… Las acciones que tú y tu padre tomaron llevaron a Zed a la locura…¨ Ella negó con su cabeza ¨¿Tan difícil es aceptar que ustedes cometieron un error?¨

Shen suspiró ¨Uno debe tomar decisiones para mantener el equilibrio. Mi padre me lo enseñó y perdonar o asesinar a Zed llevaría a faltarle el respeto a las creencias del Maestro Kusho¨ El Ojo del Crepúsculo se levantó de la silla ¨No espero que me entiendas o compartas mi opinión Dhelia, pero mis sentimientos no pueden entrometerse en los asuntos que conciernen a mi enemigo¨

¨Ya veo...¨ La Invocadora dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada ¨Si uno debe tomar decisiones para mantener el equilibrio… ¿Y si tu padre murió para tratar de mantener el equilibrio?¨ Esta vez fue el Campeón quien permaneció en silencio ¨Adiós Shen¨

La estudiante se fue para la universidad y el Campeón quedó solo, meditando acerca de las palabras de que la chica Angoliode le dijo ¨Está aprendiendo…¨ Luego de susurrar esas palabras el shinobi se dirigió al jardín para meditar debajo del árbol.

* * *

La mañana había pasado un tanto lenta para Dhelia; ella pensaba que el primer año de bioquímica iba a ser interesante y aunque lo fuese, no creía que las clases fueran tan aburridas. Afortunadamente solo le quedaba por adelante el último curso del día y era el que menos cantidad de alumnos tenía.

Ella se suele sentar en las filas del medio, principalmente para no quedarse tan alejada de la pizarra y no tan cerca de la mirada del profesor.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara el docente observaba como el resto de los alumnos entraba por las distintas puertas del aula, todos ubicándose en los distintos asientos pero un tanto alejados de Dhelia; ser la chica nueva tenía sus desventajas al comienzo, pero ella prefería que fuese así de momento. Sin embargo alguien se ubicó cerca de la Invocadora, era un joven de más edad que ella; el cabello era corto y castaño pero lo más interesante eran sus ojos celestes como el cristal.

La Invocadora era atenta para los detalles y ciertamente esos ojos claros llamaban mucho su atención. La vestimenta que llevaba era un tanto casual; una chaqueta de béisbol de color marrón oscuro en el pecho pero claro en los brazos, debajo llevaba una remera celeste que parecía hacer juego con sus ojos; junto con ello tenía unos jeans clásicos con unas zapatillas deportivas blancas.

Aunque ella trataba de no ser descubierta mirando a su compañero de clase, éste la descubrió y giró su cabeza ¨Eh… ¿Hola?¨ Era una voz un tanto tranquila, pero se podía notar que estaba inquiero de que una persona lo esté observando de tal manera.

¨¿Mh?¨ Dhelia reaccionó, como si en realidad nunca hubiera visto al chico ¨Hola… supongo¨

¨¿Estabas espiándome?¨

¨No, pero me llamaron la atención tus ojos¨ Ante este comentario el chico arqueó una ceja; estaba confundido y buscó su teléfono celular. Gracias a la cámara frontal él pudo ver lo que Dhelia le había informado, aunque no estaba feliz, sino que preocupado.

¨Sona…¨ Murmuró algo que casi no se pudo escuchar, pero la Invocadora estuvo atenta a sus palabras.

¨¿Dijiste algo?¨

El joven miró rápidamente a la peliblanca y negó con su cabeza ¨No, nada… solo… solo estaba… haciendo nada¨ Con una sonrisa un tanto incómoda extendió su mano ¨Por cierto, me llamo James¨

Los ojos violeta de la chica se centraron en la mano del extraño, pero luego de pensar ella estrechó para tratar de entablar una conversación o al menos un ambiente no hostil ¨Dhelia¨

¨¿Dhelia? Es un nombre raro¨ James rió.

¨¿Algún problema con eso?¨

¨¿Eh? ¿Qué? Nono, para nada, solo digo que-¨ Los dos jóvenes notaron que el profesor había entrado y estaba preparando todo para la clase del día ¨No importa¨

Luego de esa conversación, ninguno de los dos habló con el otro y se concentraron en el curso. Sin embargo la Invocadora notó que el compañero sentado cerca de ella estaba utilizando su celular para enviarle mensajes a otra persona. Aunque no estaba muy lejos, Dhelia se acercó un poco y pudo leer parte de la conversación que estaba teniendo.

 _¨Ja: Tengo los ojos azules, me estoy pareciendo a Sona cada vez más!¨_

 _¨Je: De qué te quejas? Al menos tu piel no son escamas¨_

 _¨Ja: lol, para cuando te transformas en dragón?¨_

 _¨Je: .l.¨_

 _¨Ja: Ya van apareciendo muchos Invocadores pero nadie parece tener idea de cómo llegaron o cómo van a volver¨_

 _¨Je: Y LB?¨_

 _¨Ja: Casi muere a manos de Yasuo y su Invocador. Problemas de tener Campeones de Noxus¨_

Aunque el comienzo de la conversación parecía un tanto extraña, los términos que usaban no eran extraños para Dhelia, y sobre todo al mencionar cosas como Invocador y Campeón llamaron la atención de la chica quien se alejó un poco para evitar levantar sospechas.

Solo había una cosa que hacer: Si James era un Invocador había que confrontarlo de manera directa. Además si él conocía a más de su tipo entonces es posible que Shen o incluso Zed se sientan más cómodos ante la presencia de gente de su mundo de origen.

Al terminar la clase, el castaño se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió fuera del aula. Por detrás la peliblanca lo seguía para averiguar hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo.

La primera parada del chico era fuera de la universidad; se detuvo a hablar con una pelirroja quien parecía ser amiga de James. Ella le estaba mostrando el brazo al otro estudiante quien lo tocaba con algo de curiosidad.

Estaba claro que aunque Dhelia estaba vinculada con Shen, ella no tenía los poderes de un ninja y le era imposible escabullirse entre la gente para poder escuchar la conversación entre los dos jóvenes. Al ver que estos dos estaban caminando juntos, la peliblanca decidió seguirlos; para evitar sospechas buscó en su mochila una bufanda y cubrió la parte inferior de su cara con ella.

Ellos no parecían detenerse y tampoco Dhelia ya que quería llegar al fondo de esto; si al final él no resultaba ser un Invocador, ella podía ignorarlo por el resto del curso y no habría más problemas. Lo que pareció un largo camino terminó en que los dos sospechosos entraran en sus respectivas casas. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la Invocadora se acercó a la puerta y colocó su oreja cerca de la madera; dentro se podía escuchar a James hablando.

¨ _¿Qué viene después? ¿Mi cabello va a ser tan largo como el tuyo y va a flotar?¨_ El castaño hablaba con un tono enojado pero no parecía recibir una respuesta ¨ _Mira, no quiero sonar raro, pero ¿qué debo esperar ahora? Dijiste cambios, pero debería haber alguna forma de determinar cómo voy a cambiar¨_

La chica Angoliode tenía mucha curiosidad de hablar con este chico pero sin tener las llaves del hogar iba a ser imposible entrar…

…pero no para ella. De uno de los bolsillos de su mochila agarró una navaja suiza que le había regalado su padre; uno de las herramientas que tenía este aparato era un pequeño tubo alargado que servía para atornillar, pero en este caso servía como una ganzúa para entrar a la casa.

Al insertar la ´llave´ y luego de dar unas pequeñas vueltas en la cerradura, se pudo escuchar como las trabas de la puerta se desbloqueaban. Con un rápido movimiento Dhelia la abrió y observó dos personas dentro.

Por un lado James quien seguía con la misma ropa de la universidad y por otro lado una mujer de cabellos celestes y dorados usando un sweater morado oscuro con unos jeans clásicos. Al igual que antes, la Invocadora notó los ojos claros del castaño pero también los de la otra chica.

¨Entonces tenía razón…¨ La Invocadora sonrió al descubrir que todas las sospechas que tenía sobre James eran ciertas.

¨Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué entras a la casa de otra persona sin permiso?¨ El dueño del hogar agarró su celular ¨Voy a llamar a la po-¨ La mujer de cabello celeste lo detuvo al colocar una mano en su hombro. La cara del estudiante cambió y observó a su amiga ¨¿Es en serio? ¿Ella es una de nosotros?¨ Sin decir nada la mujer asintió.

¨No vengo a pelear, mucho menos a hacer algo incorrecto pero tienes que escucharme. Al igual que tú, yo soy una Invocadora…¨ Dhelia miró a la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas quien estaba sonriendo ante la presencia de la nueva chica ¨Debo suponer que ella es Sona¨

¨Mira… lo siento por lo de antes…¨ James suspiró ¨Fue un día un tanto extenuante para mí y… con todo esto¨

¨Entonces hagámoslo rápido¨ La chica Angoliode se acercó al castaño ¨Sé que conoces otros Invocadores y Campeones y yo casualmente conozco quien está vinculado con Zed¨

¨¿Quién?¨

¨No te lo voy a decir de momento, pero pactemos lo siguiente: Una alianza. Nos ayudamos entre los dos y nuestros Campeones para que ellos puedan volver a Runaterra¨ Ella extendió su mano ¨Shen podría ayudar mucho a tu grupo¨

¨Zed y Shen… irónico…¨ James estrechó la mano de Dhelia ¨Cada vez hay más de nosotros en la ciudad, solo espero que no hayan Campeones malvados ahí afuera¨

¨De seguro lo habrán, pero de momento debemos quedarnos cerca de aquellos que sabemos que no nos van a lastimar¨

* * *

 **Y así termina el arco argumental de Dhelia, Ethan, Shen y Zed. Pero como dije en capítulos anteriores, todos van a volver a aparecer en momentos de gran importancia.**

* * *

 **matymaster123:** _¡DIOS! ¡TIENES QUE HACER UNA REFERENCIA A LOS CROCS DE LA SKIN DE CIRUJA... NO! xDDDDDDDDDDD_

 _Yo creo que Syndra con la skin Justiciera es lo que podia haber sido ella si se dejaba controlar_

 _Tengo una duda, si son tantos OC ¿Como pondras a tantos en batalla?_

 _En el cuerpo de energia de Xerath... Ciao_

 **Nunca!**

 **Las skins justicieras (Syndra y Aatrox) son como las versiones ¨buenas¨ o que no estan corrompidas por el poder o la batalla (Respectivamente para los dos ejemplos)**

 **Y creeme, aunque la lista va creciendo, tengo una idea de como hacer participar a todos a futuro ;)**

* * *

 **No tengo mucho para decir salvo que disfruten este capítulo**

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	14. Cap 14: La Guardiana del Martillo

**OC creado por ShadowFic**

* * *

¨Vamos… vamos…¨ Jonathan se dijo a sí mismo a medida que apretaba los botones de su teclado y su Campeón golpeaba a los súbditos con el gran martillo que poseía.

En su pantalla el chico ario podía ver a Poppy, la Yordle que luchaba por Demacia, aunque su rival de línea no era tan distinto a la Campeona. El tipo con gran armadura y una espada tan alta como él se encontraba regresando al carril superior con el objetivo de detener el avance de la enana.

¨Odio jugar contra Garen¨ El joven resopló y volvió a base con el oro que había obtenido al eliminar toda la oleada de minions ¨Veamos… qué puedo comprar?¨

¨ _Sugiero otro martillo para duplicar la diversión¨_

¨No, no necesito Martillo Helado para-¨ Al comienzo le pareció normal escuchar la voz de la Yordle pero luego de pensar que ella había respondido su pregunta, comenzó a generarse una duda en Jonathan en la cual no iba a herir a nadie… o al menos eso esperaba él ¨Um… ¿Poppy?¨

 _¨¿Sí, Invocador?¨_ Al final era cierto, ella era consciente de que alguien la estaba controlando y lo más importante, se estaba comunicando con el rubio quien había quitado las manos del mouse y el teclado al dudar todavía de la existencia de Poppy ¨ _¿Invocador? ¿Te encuentras allí?¨_

¿Eh? Ah… si… sí… eso creo¨ Jonathan sacudió su cabeza y siguió jugando; luego de haber estado varias horas jugando con el mismo personaje pueden llegar a afectar a una persona ¨Compremos una Warmog¨

¨ _Es un poco grande para mí… pero supongo que me puedo acostumbrar¨_

El sonido del oro y con una nueva gran cantidad de vida, la Campeona se fue dirigiendo hacia su línea para evitar el avance de Garen quien estaba cerca de destruir su torre.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación entre los dos, la partida siguió normalmente su curso; en varias ocasiones la pequeña sugería al jugador distintas tácticas o incluso le hablaba sobre su búsqueda por encontrar al héroe. Dentro de este tópico Jonathan le jugó una broma a Poppy haciéndole creer que él era el héroe que estaba buscando aunque debido a que se encontraba en un mundo completamente distinto iba a ser imposible poder entregarle el martillo.

Pero lamentablemente su equipo no estaba ganando la partida; sus rivales lograron entrar en la base mucho antes de lo esperado y varias peleas en equipo llevaron a que Jonathan y sus compañeros perdieran toda la ventaja y con ello las dos torres del nexo.

Poppy estaba reviviendo y su habilidad definitiva estaba a unos segundos de estar lista. La única opción que tenía el chico era tratar de enviar a sus oponentes lo más lejos posible. Apenas su pantalla recobró los colores, la Campeona comenzó a girar su martillo y trató de usar toda su fuerza para enviar a Garen y sus compañeros al lugar más alejado del mapa.

¨ _Espero que esto funcione, Invocador¨_ La Guardiana del Martillo le dijo con un tono de inseguridad en su voz.

Lo que ocurrió después fue la salvación de Jonathan; el arma de la Yordle golpeó el piso y envió a sus enemigos lejos del nexo y posiblemente fuera de toda la Grieta del Invocador.

¨Ok eso nos va dar un poco de tiempo para-¨ Por más confiado que se haya sentido el ario, su felicidad rápidamente desapareció al igual que las luces de su casa debido a un apagón general. Sin decir nada el jugador dejó los auriculares a un lado y se levantó de la silla, alejándose lentamente del escritorio y su habitación para evitar saltar de rabia.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá respirando profundamente ¨Muy bien… no hay electricidad… se pudo haber ganado esa partida… era una normal y no clasificatoria¨ Él suspiró y se recostó en el sofá ¨Relajado… tranquilo… pronto va a volver la electricidad… espero¨

Jonathan cerró sus ojos y sonrió, tratando de recordar lo que había hablado con Poppy, aunque para él seguía siendo una alucinación ¨¿Cómo sería mi vida si el héroe fuera yo y no ella?¨ Rió levemente ¨Claro… si… como si ello llegara a pasar¨

* * *

Una sensación extraña despertó al joven; alguien estaba tocando sus mejillas. Al darse la vuelta pudo observar una pequeña figura de cabello rubio, casi blanco que lo estaba mirando con sus grandes ojos color morado.

¨¿Eh?¨ La vista de Jonathan todavía no se había acostumbrado a la luz del día y le costaba mucho distinguir a la persona en frente de él.

¨Vamos Invocador, un héroe no puede dormir cuando hay un mundo que salvar¨ La voz de la Yordle le resultaba conocida al chico pero simplemente se dio la vuelta una vez más.

¨Cinco minutos más, hoy no tengo que salir¨ Con un tono dormilón la Campeona frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

¨¿No vas a despertarte?¨ Lo que recibió fue un movimiento de mano por parte del joven para que ella se aleje. Pero la Guardiana del Martillo se relajó y suspiró, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado ¨Me temo que voy a tener que usar medidas mucho más extremas…¨

La pequeña se agachó y levantó su gran martillo, preparándolo para expulsar al chico del sofá ¨Lo siento Invocador pero es necesario¨ Poppy dio unos pasos hacia atrás y su martillo comenzó a brillar; luego saltó y golpeó el suelo en frente de Jonathan haciendo que el mueble salte al aire junto con el rubio.

Jonathan sin embargo abrió sus ojos y bostezó, mirando hacia arriba con el fin de observar el blanco techo; lo que hizo fue notar algo extraño ya que la parte arriba de la casa estaba muy cerca de él, a tal punto que sus dedos lograron tocar el cielo raso. Él notó donde estaba y observó hacia abajo, concentrándose en la Yordle que portaba el Martillo de Orlon en sus manos.

Al caer del aire, el sofá se estrelló contra el suelo y el Invocador rodó hacia los pies de la Yordle, todavía un tanto mareado por el ligero vuelo.

¨¿Estás bien?¨

El ario se levantó y observó a la Campeona ¨Minuto… Tu… Te conozco¨

¨¡De verdad eres tú!¨ La demaciana agarró el arma y se lo presentó a Jonathan pero éste seguía un tanto confundido ¨Toma el martillo de Orlon, héroe de Demacia¨

¨Uh… Disculpa pero… ¿Quién eres?¨

Ella inclinó su cabeza ¨¿N-no me recuerdas Invocador? Soy Poppy, luchamos hace unas horas en la Grieta¨

¨Entonces… tu… eres Poppy… ¿ **LA** Poppy del juego más famoso del mundo?¨

¨Um… no… no creo que luchar en la Liga sea un juego, pero si eso lo pone feliz entonces sí. Yo soy la misma¨

Con un poco de curiosidad el rubio agarró y sostuvo el martillo de la Campeona. No era tan pesado como parecía pero lograba sentir algo extraño dentro del mismo; era un poder más allá de su comprensión pero que no estaba listo para que él lo usase ya que esta gran arma estaba destinada para que el héroe de Demacia la usase y Jonathan sabía que ese título le correspondía a la Yordle en frente de él.

¨No entiendo… eres el personaje de un videojuego¨ El chico movía el martillo de una mano a otra ¨No deberías existir¨

¨Yo sabía que existían más mundos pero nunca logré imaginar que el héroe de Demacia no pertenezca a Runaterra¨ La Campeona estaba emocionada, sabía que su largo viaje había terminado ¨Ahora debemos volver a la capital para presentarte frente a Jarvan¨

¨Eh… ¿Volver… a la capital?¨

¨A Demacia, tu futuro hogar¨

En este momento el chico de ojos celestes no sabía que debía hacer o incluso decir. Él no era un héroe como ella pensaba, mucho menos un Invocador que pudiese realizar poderosos hechizos ¨Poppy, creo que no te gustará lo que voy a decir, pero no soy la persona que estás buscando¨ Jonathan le entregó el martillo ¨No soy un héroe, mucho menos un Invocador¨

¨¿Entonces cómo voy a volver a mi mundo?¨ La Campeona borró la sonrisa de su cara y miró hacia abajo, su tristeza era evidente.

¨Pues… no lo sé, me gustaría ayudarte¨ Miró a los costados intentando buscar una solución ¨Quizás podrías quedarte aquí, en mi casa. Es muy probable que en algún momento descubramos la forma de regresarte a Runaterra¨

La Guardiana del Martillo sonrió una vez más ¨¿De veras?¨ El rubio asintió ¨¡Yay!¨ Ella dio un salto y dejó que el arma descansara en sus hombros ¨Puede que el héroe de Demacia no esté en mi mundo, quizás esté en el tuyo. Pero todavía debemos fortalecer el vínculo que tenemos entre los dos¨

El uso de palabras por parte de Poppy no era el mejor y no hubo duda de que ésta última parte generara confusión e incomodidad a Jonathan ¨¿Fortalecer… vínculo?¨

¨Sí. Nosotros dos nos encontramos vinculados y gracias a ello tú algún día podrás luchar como yo en los Campos de la Justicia. Además estarás sujeto a algunos cambios¨ La demaciana explicaba con total tranquilidad pero el Invocador no lo tomaba de la misma manera.

¨¡¿Cambios?! ¿Eso quiere decir qué voy a…?¨ El joven llevó las manos a sus orejas, pensando que en algún momento se iban convertir en las grandes y azuladas de la Campeona.

¨Relájate¨ Poppy rió ¨Ninguno de mis Invocadores tuvo transformaciones tan graves…¨ Ella miró hacia el techo, recordando un poco el pasado ¨Espera… si, hubo un humano que terminó siendo un Yordle, pero ya lo dije, no fue tan grave ¿No?¨ La Campeona sonrió y se encogió de hombros, evitando al mismo tiempo que el arma cayera¨

¨No lo puedo creer¨ Jonathan comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro ¨Esto es mucho¨ Él miró a la pequeña ¨Entonces, corrígeme si me equivoco: Soy un Invocador¨

¨Si¨

¨Estamos vinculados y eso provocará cambios en nosotros¨

¨Solo tú, pero si¨

¨Bien… ¿Cuándo dices que voy a luchar como tú, eso significa que…?¨

¨Puede existir la chance de que uses el martillo de Orlon, incluso aunque no seas el héroe¨

El chico de ojos celestes asintió y se sentó en el sofá que estaba un tanto destruido por la caída ¨Es mucho para mí¨

¨Tu tranquilo¨ Poppy se sentó al lado del Invocador y colocó el martillo entre los dos ¨Si te sirve de consuelo, puede que algún día te conviertas en un héroe, incluso sin esta cosa¨ Ella dio unos pequeños golpes al mango del arma.

¨Gracias… supongo¨ Jonathan suspiró ¨Entonces… debería conseguirte ropa, si alguien te ve así, es muy probable que llames la atención. Sobre todo si llevas tu aplasta-cosas a todos lados¨

¨¿Qué? ¿Es tan extraño tu mundo que la gente vaya a penar qué soy rara?¨

¨Eh… algo así. Apenas abran las tiendas te iré explicando unas cuantas cosas¨ Él se levantó y estiró su cuerpo ¨De momento, hora de preparar el desayuno¨

¨Perfecto, ya estaba con un poco de hambre¨ Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina y la Campeona por supuesto llevaba su martillo a todos lados ¨Por cierto… ¿quieres escuchar un chiste? Conozco varios¨

¨Si… no creo que sean tan malos como los presentan en el juego ¿No?¨

* * *

 **Incorrecto, son malos.**

 **En fin damas y caballeros, nuevo OC y Campeón. Fue interesante escribir acerca de éste personaje ya que en mi cabeza tuve la idea de que Poppy confundiría a Jonathan con el héroe que ella estaba buscando creando varias situaciones que se presentarán a futuro. El próximo capítulo va a tratar de desarrollarse un poco más la relación entre ellos dos además del encuentro con el grupo principal.**

* * *

 **Ryder Van rose:** _Hola! note he podido dejar review por que mi cel es un trolaso y eso con estar a fines de semestre en la universidad... pues no podía tocar el pc( hoy lo uso de malota que soy ?), así que muy buen capítulo! por este y el anterior._

 _Por favor si en un momento tienen que disfrazarse o encubrirse ( en hospital por ej ) ponle a Shen sus crocs!( o que Dhelia le compre ropa a Shen y este los mire en una vitrina, terminando en su uso como calzado casual)_

 _Respecto a cierto comic solo diré que se trata de un OC llamado Zed y una teoría de Syndra bastante emm ... me reservo lo que pienso de esta. 1-Yo a Syndra la respeto como maga , todos su esfuerzos y poder resultan en el titulo que se gano, no me gusta dañar el orgullo de alguien que merece reconocimiento en ese ámbito es como quitarle el crédito o menospreciar las horas que debió pasar entrenando, e incluso el acto que la condeno a que su nación la odie esa convicción que tuvo de defender en lo que cree no es algo que puedo pasar por alto por caprichos míos. 2- Los personajes tienen una historia y una personalidad , este es el trabajo de muchas personas que se desvelaron por crearlos , como si fueran sus niños , no me opongo a las teorías pero desde mi perspectiva prefiero el trabajo original. Uno se muele la cabeza pensando cada detalle que incluso inspira el aspecto físico del personaje, es bien simple hacer personajes adorables para que le agraden a la gente y vendan , por eso siempre he preferido esos personajes dejados de lado incomprendidos y negados por sus manchas e incluso muchas veces intentando cambiarlos pasándolos a llevar, no me parece. Uno debe gustarle un personaje por lo que es, si tu mente quiere desfigurarlo crea un OC inspirado en este. Al igual que las personas, si no te gusta por lo que es, entonces jamás te gusto realmente._  
 _Pero esa es mi humilde opinión xD, a mi me agrada ahri por ejemplo, la veo como el monstruo que es , un zorro demonio por así decirle que te mata solo acercándote tu orbe... a pesar de lo fuerte que podría volverse arrebatando vidas, este personaje tiene su encanto en la humildad por así decirle de su sueño, ser humana, explorar lo que es el sentir y la vida cotidiana de cosas que nosotros no nos percatamos.( resumiendo lo que pienso de ella) Bueno, para gustos los colores._

 _Me despido, hasta la siguiente actualización estimado._

 _PD1: Voto por Syndra atlante ;)_  
 _PD2: Apenas tenga libre te mandare ese pm y una petición, pista: tiene que ver con algo visual._

 **Si llega a haber una escena en un hospital (que a decir verdad, me imaginé una, incluso sin la presencia de Shen) es probable que dedique una parte a hablar de los crocs (A este punto van a querer que escriba un capítulo dedicado al calzado del ninja)**

 **Con respecto al segundo punto, conozco mucha gente que no le gustan los fanfics porque ¨arruinan¨ sus personajes. Esto también pasa con los fics de LoL ya que cambian a un personaje y lo representan de una forma muy diferente (Por ejemplo aquellos que shippean a Darius con Lux. Gente... no... es lo mismo que Riven y Zac; seguro ella puede ser un poco buena más allá de haber sufrido todo pero hay límites, e internet no los conoce)**

 **Espero dicho PM con... lo visual...**

 **Inb4 Instrucciones para hacer Rule 34**

 **Shadowfic:** _Hmmm este fue un poco mas corto de lo esperado. pero porfavor sigue asi! :D_

 **Y voy a seguir... quizas con capítulos más largos pero no voy a detenerme (salvo cuando vaya a escribir del fic en inglés)**

* * *

 **En fin, mañana tengo un examen y si no lo apruebo tengo que volver a hacer el curso, así que mejor me retiro a estudiar.**

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**

 **Nota extra: Me preguntaron acerca de romances entre personajes (OC-Campeón; Campeón-Campeón; OC-OC) si alguien quiere que su personaje tenga un romance por favor, díganmelo y DETALLENLO. En caso de que sean 2 OCs o Campeones de distintos lectores, por favor comuníquense con esa persona antes de mi.**


	15. Cap 15: Buscando al héroe

**OC creado por ShadowFic**

* * *

Pasaron unos días desde la llegada de Poppy al mundo de Jonathan Brown. Desde entonces ambos vivieron tranquilamente, el chico aprendía acerca de cómo era Runaterra además de que la Yordle le explicaba la importancia de los Campeones tanto en su mundo como en Demacia.

En vez de portar la pequeña armadura que trajo del otro lado, Poppy ahora llevaba una remera de color azul y amarillo (haciendo alusión a Demacia) además de unos shorts de color azul oscuro y unas botas negras. Debido a una sugerencia por parte del Invocador, ella ahora llevaba una gorra para evitar que la gente mirara, no solo el color de su piel sino que también las orejas que sobresalían.

Luego del almuerzo la Guardiana del Martillo había sugerido que Jonathan entrenase con el arma que ella llevaba ya que incluso aunque todavía no haya aparecido el héroe, lo más seguro era que si en algún momento haya que pelear el Invocador debería aprender a usar el martillo de Orlon.

El ario movía el martillo de un lado a otro, imaginando que golpeaba algo. En un comienzo el chico pensaba que iba a ser fácil usar la legendaria arma; si un Yordle que era más pequeño que él podía hacer estragos en el campo de batalla entonces no debería ser un problema.

Pero se equivocó.

Cada vez que intentaba atacar una segunda vez, su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio y caía,, ganándose un puchero por parte de la Campeona ¨Puede que no seas el héroe ¿Pero nunca usaste un martillo en tu vida?¨

¨Ah sí, lo lamento porque mi mundo haya avanzado y no usemos más armas de la edad media¨ Jonathan se levantó del suelo con ayuda del martillo observó a la Yordle ¨Poppy yo me hago ésta pregunta: El hecho de que no hayas encontrado al héroe, no quiere decir que… no se… ¿tú seas el héroe de Demacia?¨

¨¿Qué? ¡Tonterías! Orlon me dio su martillo con la tarea de entregárselo al héroe¨ La Campeona tomó el arma de las manos del Invocador ¨¿Por qué una Yordle sería la elegida? ¡Ni siquiera nací en Demacia!¨

¨Yo tampoco y creíste que yo era el héroe¨ El joven se cruzó de brazos ¨A todo esto ¿No hay nadie más en este mundo que sea digno de llevar esa cosa?¨

¨Aparentemente no en ésta ciudad, aunque tú mismo lo dijiste Invocador, el mundo en el que vives es muy grande. Quizás podríamos visitar otras partes y tratar de encontrar el héroe que Demacia necesita¨

¨No sé si habrás visto pero mi casa no es un castillo. No tengo mucho dinero y viajar a otros lugares no es tan barato¨ El Invocador se sentó en el suelo para estar a la misma altura que la Campeona ¨¿Y si hay más de nosotros en la Tierra?¨

¨¿Nosotros?¨

¨Si… eh… Campeones e Invocadores, si tú estás aquí puede que… no se… Jarvan o Garen se encuentren en alguna parte del mundo¨

¨Aunque eso quiere decir que Swain y Darius también podrían existir aquí¨ Poppy frunció su ceño y llevó el martillo sobre su hombro ¨Debemos movernos, si tu teoría es correcta tenemos que encontrar a los noxianos antes de que tengan oportunidad de agruparse y atacar¨

¨¿Atacar qué? Hoy en día casi todos los países tienen un ejército que puede destruir cualquier cosa¨

Era muy difícil intentar de explicarle a la demaciana que la Tierra era completamente diferente a Runaterra; en primer lugar la magia no existía y las grande criaturas como dragones, ascendidos, monstruos del Vacío o espíritus como los de las Islas de las Sombras son simples creaciones por parte de los desarrolladores del juego. Aunque sin embargo el hecho de que Poppy haya aparecido hizo dudar un poco a Jonathan de que la barrera entre lo real y lo ficticio sea un poco más delgada de lo que aparentaba.

¨¿Podemos salir de la casa?¨

La voz de la Yordle hizo que el ario saliera del estado de pensamiento en el que se encontraba ¨Acabamos de almorzar no creo que haga a nuestra digestión si vamos a caminar por la ciudad¨

¨Pero el héroe podría estar allí fuera, esperando a recibir el arma que decida el futuro de ambos mundos¨

Jonathan suspiró ¨Poppy… no sé si te has dado cuenta pero…¨ No podía, incluso aunque le presente todas las pruebas de que ella era la elegida para usar el martillo, la Campeona no lo aceptaba. ¿Era su tarea la de desmantelar el sueño de la Yordle de conocer al héroe? Claramente no era su intención ¨… pero… deberíamos buscar bien¨ Él sonrió ¨Puede que la persona no haya salido de su casa estos días ¿verdad?¨

¨Tienes razón¨ El Invocador se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada ¨¡Estoy segura de que hoy será el día en que encontremos a alguien digno!¨

* * *

Era sorprendente lo que uno podía descubrir de su Campeón en unos pocos días. Por ejemplo Poppy pensaba que los otros Yordles eran extraños con su libertad y falta de reglas (Considerando que ella estaba muy ceñida a las leyes establecidas por Jarvan); por otro lado su comida favorita eran los dulces y parecía comportarse como una niña pequeña las pocas veces que el niño Brown le regaló un helado, sobre todo si el mismo era de chocolate o frutillas.

Durante su visita al parque de la ciudad, el Invocador sentía un tanto de vergüenza ajena al ver que la Guardiana del Martillo se acercaba a algunos grupos de personas para preguntarles si conocían a alguien que fuera digno de portar el martillo de Orlon. Las respuestas fueron muchas burlas por parte de adultos pero para los niños de menor edad o incluso cerca de los 22 de Jonathan se encontraban impresionados al ver que la persona que les hacía esa pregunta era alguien muy similar a Poppy (aunque sin la armadura) ya que no solo lograba copiar la voz y el martillo sino que también la altura y las orejas. Ante esta situación el chico debía intervenir para evitar que estos curiosos descubrieran que en realidad era un Yordle de verdad.

Luego de haber seguido a la pequeña por todos lados, ambos decidieron descansar en una de los bancos de la plaza y observar en caso de que el elegido aparezca.

¨¿Algo de suerte?¨

Poppy negó con su cabeza ¨No logro entender. Muchos piensan que me parezco a un personaje ¿Sabes algo de ello?¨

¨A decir verdad sí¨ Jonathan afirmó y vio como la Campeona colocaba el martillo entre los dos ¨En nuestro mundo, existe un juego conocido como League of Legends que casualmente es la representación de su mundo. En él nosotros somos los Invocadores que controlan a los Campeones… es decir ustedes¨

¨Entonces… ¿somos un juego?¨

¨Es una forma de decirlo, pero ahora sabiendo que tú estás aquí quizás el juego se convirtió en una realidad¨ El chico sonrió y vio a una persona acercarse al banco.

Este extraño se sentó al lado del ario aunque ninguno de los dos intercambió miradas con el otro, solo era otro ciudadano que quería relajarse, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba en un comienzo.

¨Ella es tu Campeona ¿No?¨ La voz femenina de esta persona hizo que Jonathan se sorprendiera.

Al girar su cabeza pudo observar el largo cabello rojo y las dos colas de caballo que caían hacia delante de los hombros de la chica. Ella llevaba una chaqueta azul y amarilla junto con un par de pantalones de gimnasia de color negro pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que los ojos tenían un brillo sobrenatural, el iris y la pupila eran negras y contrastaban con lo rojo que lo rodeaba.

¨Ca-ca-camp- No sé de qué hablas¨ Jonathan trató de responder y levantarse pero la chica lo agarró del hombro y lo volvió a sentar a su lado.

¨Tranquilo, yo también soy una Invocadora¨

¨¿Ah sí? Pruébalo¨

La pelirroja apuntó hacia alguien que se encontraba al otro lado del banco. Al girar su cabeza, el ario pudo ver que Poppy estaba un tanto emocionada de ver a esta extraña. Ella tenía una piel morada y al igual que la Invocadora, los ojos eran rojos también; llevaba una chaqueta y gran parte de la cabeza estaba cubierta para que nadie notara el color de piel.

¨Shyvana es mi Campeona y como verás, sufrí cambios por el vínculo¨ La chica movió la manga de su chaqueta y pudo mostrar que lo que había debajo no era piel normal; aunque de lejos no parecía nada extraño, al acercarse y tocar se podía notar la textura escamosa ¨Y no quiero pensar qué es lo que ocurrirá después¨

¨Ok… Como verás mi Campeona es Poppy pero no creo que hayas venido a mostrarme que tienes un dragón¨

¨Correcto. Estamos buscando más Invocadores y Campeones en este mundo¨

¨¿Estamo **S**? ¿Eso quiere decir qué hay más de nosotros en la Tierra?¨ Jonathan le preguntó a medida que veía como ella sacaba el teléfono celular de una de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

¨Si, y varios ya han aparecido en nuestras puertas o en la misma universidad. Tú debes ser el primero que no tomó las precauciones necesarias; sobre todo considerando que tu Campeona no es humana, mucho menos con ese martillo de allí¨

¨¿Qué sugieres?¨

¨Primero que tengas mucho más cuidado. No sabemos si hay Invocadores malvados o alguien que intente hace algún mal, pero es mejor que todos nosotros pasemos desapercibidos. Dame tu celular¨

Sin decir nada el chico sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se lo entregó a la pelirroja. Él pudo ver que la estudiante estaba anotando un número en la agenda de Jonathan y le regresó el artilugio ¨¿Para qué es el número?¨

¨En caso de que tengamos que hablar, ya sabrás donde contactarme¨ El ario observó su teléfono y pudo ver que en la parte arriba de la pantalla había un nombre: _Jessica Walker_ ¨Aunque me gustaría saber cuál es tu nombre¨

¨Brown… Jonathan Brown¨ El Invocador respondió con una sonrisa.

¨Muy bien chico¨ Jessica se levantó del banco ¨Mantén el teléfono cerca de ti, puede que recibas noticias ¿Entendido?¨ Jonathan asintió y vio como las dos chicas se fueron, dejando a Poppy y a él solos.

¨Puede que no hayamos encontrado al héroe… pero me alegro de ver a alguien de mi mundo¨ La Guardiana del Martillo agregó.

¨Yo también Poppy… yo también¨

…

Lejos del banco, una figura encapuchada observaba a las cuatro personas hablando; él sabía que mientras ninguno supiera que estaban siendo vigilados, su plan seguiría vigente.

¨Y con él son nueve…¨ Este chico habló para sí mismo; se podía notar un tono un tanto oscuro en su voz.

¨ _Es momento de movernos. Y creo que sé con quién podemos comenzar¨_ La voz de un hombre mucho mayor que el observador había resonado en su cabeza

¨Como usted ordene… maestro¨

* * *

 **Fin del arco de Poppy y con un nuevo personaje misterioso!**

 **Quiero dar este aviso antes de avanzar: Los siguientes capítulos (no puedo dar un número exacto) van a tratar de profundizar un poco más la historia de James y Sona además de empezar a darle importancia al antagonista de la historia.**

* * *

 **Custos de Lumine:** _Interesante capitulo, no me esperaba que Poppy creyera que el era el heroe._

 _Esperemos que sus chistes sean buenos._

 _Hay algo que me tiene intrigado, solo por curiosidad ¿habrán romances entre campeones? es solo por preguntar pero me parecería curioso._

 _Esperare con ansias el siguiente capitulo._

 **Poppy es facil de engañar, aunque cuando se trata de hacerle entender que ella es el héroe, es imposible hacerle creer en eso.**

 **Y no, los chistes de Poppy no son buenos (más allá de que ella piense que lo sean)**

 **Con respecto a los romances, cito lo que te envié por el PM: Con respecto a la pregunta de romances entre Campeones. Lo que yo pensaba era en OC y Campeón (caso que voy a explicar dentro de unos capítulos aunque ésto va a ser con uno de los OCs que cree) aunque entre Campeones también puede ser. Todo romance está permitido tanto, es más, me mandaron un OC que va a estar enamorado de otro (Nada de spoilers por supuesto).**

 **Si alguien quiere que sus Campeones y/o OCs tengan algún romance (y Lemon también, ¿por qué no?) simplemente que me lo digan y tranquilamente puedo dedicar un capítulo al romance entre los dos (o más) personajes.**

 **matymaster123:** _Mientras tanto, en un universo paralelo: Los chistes de Poppy son buenos_

 _¿Como carajo no rompio el esqueleto entero Jonathan con la caida?_

 _Tengo una duda... ¿Crocs? xD_

 _Em... eso es todo... chau_

 **Cabe aclarar que él fue lanzado casi tres metros arriba (su casa no tiene un cielo raso de 1km) el cuerpo humano es capaz de sobrevivir una caída desde ahí sin que ningún hueso se fracture (no me pregunten, no soy un 100tifiko)**

 **Y dale con los crocs... sigh**

 **ShadowFic:** _Wow increible como hiciste rapidamente el capitulo ! me gusto las ideas que planteaste en general. porfavor sigue :D_

 **Y aquí está la segunda parte! Espero que la disfrutes :D**

 **Jaxter98:** _Wow este cap salio muy rápido. No me quejo, la verdad te quedo muy bien. Me quedaron ganas de ver que chiste fue el que contó Poppy xD_

 _Ojala que te vaya bien en tu examen_

 **Lamentablemente no hay chiste (créanme, es MUY malo) y por seguridad no lo voy a escribir.**

 **En otras noticias, si, aprobé el exámen con un 4 (nota mínima para pasar)**

* * *

 **Mis dedos estan frios. Odio el invierno y que mi habitación no tenga una estufa que funcione, y no, no voy a escribir con guantes.**

 **Una vez que haya escrito los capítulos míos, voy a retomar con los OCs.**

 **Vienen cosas muy interesantes gente y es probable que vuelva a preguntarles cosas que van a tener impacto a futuro.**

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	16. Cap 16: Recuerdo reprimido

**Nota previa: Para todos los que enviaron sus OCs y me agregaron solo el nombre, por favor, agrégenle un apellido (o apellidos, como quieran). Me facilitaría mucho durante la escritura. Recuerden que más información = más fácil de escribir = más chances de que publique rápido su capítulo (cuando sea su momento, claro está)**

* * *

Pasó bastante tiempo desde la llegada de Sona y los demás Campeones a la Tierra y al estar acostumbrado a vivir solo en su casa, James tuvo que acomodar su estilo de vida ya que no solo se dedicaba a los estudios universitarios sino que también ahora se encontraba en un entrenamiento por parte de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas para que aprenda a usar el Etwahl.

Además sus amigos le habían encargado la tarea de ser el ´líder´ del grupo, principalmente debido a que era ordenado y trataba de mantener todas las situaciones con calma.

La noche llegó a la ciudad y Sona se había ofrecido a realizar la cena; gracias a unos cuantos libros de cocina ella aprendió las recetas más simples de la Tierra aunque James tenía curiosidad por saber qué clase de comidas tenían en Runaterra.

Mientras la Campeona se encontraba en la cocina, el castaño estaba en la mesa de la sala de estar con una libreta en frente de él. En ella había una lista con varios nombres, incluido el del mismo James.

 _Yo – Sona_

 _Jessica – Shyvana_

 _Ted – Twitch_

 _Greg – Kindred_

 _Luke – LeBlanc_

 _Matthew Bow – Fiora_

 _Argo Rakkahm – Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)_

 _Dhelia Angoliode – Shen (Luna Sangrienta)_

 _Ethan Medegard – Zed_

 _Jonathan Brown – Poppy_

Al lado de sus nombres estaban los números telefónicos de cada uno para poder comunicarse con facilidad.

James tuvo contacto con casi todas las personas de la lista, a excepción de Zed y Poppy quienes permanecían un misterio para él.

Mientras seguía anotando en su libreta, el Invocador sintió peso extra sobre su cabeza pero al intentar mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver el sedoso cabello celeste que caía a los costados ¨ _¿No te cansas de hacer eso?¨_ Resonó la voz de la Campeona.

¨Un poco, pero debo hacerlo, no me gusta tener las cosas desordenadas y mucho menos si son tan importantes como esto¨

 _¨Pasas más tiempo dedicándote a tus estudios, al entrenamiento y esto que te olvidas de lo que es ser una persona normal¨_ La demaciana no parecía estar feliz.

¨Pero piensa Sona, ahora que tú y el resto de los Campeones están aquí, debemos hacer lo necesario para devolverlos a Runaterra¨

 _¨¿Y qué te hace pensar que todos desean volver?¨_ Esto generó sorpresa por parte de James; él estaba acostumbrado a que estos Campeones eran meros personajes de videojuegos, pero ahora era completamente diferente, ellos eran reales con sentimientos y poderes mágicos _¨Extraño mi mundo, pero no me importaría quedarme en el tuyo por más tiempo¨_

¨Umh…¨ Él se había quedado sin palabras; por un lado James no tenía problema en que ella siga viviendo en su casa, la relación entre los dos era buena y le gustaría enseñarle más a la chica de la Tierra, pero por el otro no sería lo correcto dejarla en un mundo en el que muy poca gente la comprendería, después de todo la magia no existía ¨Eh… mejor… mejor continúo con esto ¿sí?¨ James entonces olió algo extraño ¨¿Qué es ese olor?¨

Sona abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de que ella había dejado la comida preparándose _¨¡La cena!¨_

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a la cocina a evitar un posible incendio.

...

Luego de un intento casi-exitoso de rescatar la comida, James y Sona se encontraban sentados disfrutando la cena de la Campeona.

¨Debo admitir… nunca pensé que cocinaras tan bien¨ La demaciana sonrió ante el cumplido ¨¿Crees que hay más Campeones en el mundo?¨

La felicidad de la chica había desaparecido; ella creaba buenas relaciones con los Invocadores vinculados a la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas y se preocupaba por su bienestar. El hecho de que el castaño estuviese pensando constantemente en tratar de reunir a la mayor cantidad de Campeones para evitar grandes disturbios era un acto noble, pero afectaba mucho su salud ya que dormía poco y de acuerdo a Jessica él no estaba desempeñando muy bien en la universidad.

 _¨James… por favor¨_ El chico levantó su cabeza para ver la mirada preocupante de la peli-celeste _¨Debes descansar un poco de todo eso, tómate un tiempo libre, vive tu vida como era antes de que yo llegase¨_ Pero el Invocador se rehusaba a aceptarlo y negó con su cabeza para responderle a Sona _¨¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?¨_

¨Simplemente quiero ayudar ¿tan difícil es entender eso?¨

¨Es difícil entender el por qué estás lastimándote a ti mismo solo para ayudar a los demás¨ Ella se levantó de su asiento ¨Si todos eligieron que fueses su líder ¿no deberías estar en mejor forma como para dirigirlos?¨

James permaneció en silencio. La Campeona tenía razón, si él no se encontraba en un buen estado lo más probable es que termine enfermándose y si llegara a ocurrir algo entonces no podrían contar con su presencia.

Sin decir nada el Invocador se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el sofá que lo usaba como cama _¨¿A dónde vas?¨_

¨A dormir… si tanto te preocupa mi salud…¨

 _¨¡No!¨_ Sona tomó de la mano al chico y evitó que siguiera adelante. James miró sus manos para luego concentrarse en la peli-celeste quien soltó inmediatamente junto con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas _¨Emh… digo… no, no deberías dormir allí. Ve a tu habitación¨_

¨No podría, tu duermes en-¨

 _¨James… más allá de que estemos vinculados, debes entender que también soy un ser humano; no hay necesidad de que me trates de esta manera¨_ La Campeona vio que el estudiante caminaba lentamente hacía su habitación y lo acompañó.

Sin decir nada James entró en su cama y Sona lo ayudaba colocándole las sábanas encima. En vez de irse la demaciana se sentó al lado de él y colocó su mano en los cabellos castaños de él, acariciándolo _¨¿Era tan difícil?¨_

James rió sarcásticamente a medida que se acomodaba ¨Sona una pregunta: ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Es decir… yo puedo cuidarme solo, conozco mis límites¨

 _¨Pues no lo parece¨_ Ella suspiró _¨Es algo que traigo de mi mundo; estuve vinculada a otro Invocador en el pasado y siempre me preocupaba por él¨_

¨Curioso, yo te veía como la clase de persona que sería una buena madre que abraza a su hijo¨ El castaño le respondió mientras sentía el delicado toque de los dedos de Sona los cuales recorrían sus cabellos ¨¿Dijiste Invocador? ¿Hubo otra persona vinculada a ti en el pasado?¨

 _¨Ciertamente… pero desconozco donde se encuentra ahora¨_ La Campeona se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la silla que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Al lado de la misma estaba el instrumento de cuerdas el cual flotó mágicamente hacia el alcance de la Virtuosa.

¨Espera, ¿Qué vas a-?¨ James giró su cabeza para observar que estaba haciendo Sona, pero ella lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio. Inmediatamente la demaciana comenzó a tocar el Etwahl y las dulces notas relajaron el cuerpo del Invocador.

La música era tranquila y podía sentir como revitalizaba su ser; no solo eso sino que el estudiante empezó a escuchar como la Campeona cantaba. Era algo impresionante; por fin el chico pudo entender por qué todos veneraban los dotes musicales de Sona; era como si las notas creaban un ambiente de calma y paz en su mente.

Aunque la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas estaba evocando palabras en una lengua desconocida, James intentaba entender que podría llegar a significar, pero cada vez que la canción se extendía, sus ojos se cerraban hasta el punto en que él permaneció dormido.

Ella notó que el Invocador ya no se encontraba consciente así que volvió a dejar su instrumento a un lado y se acercó al ya adormecido chico ¨ _No te exijas demasiado. Si hay más Campeones en este mundo vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas para mantener todo en orden¨_ Sona sonrió y le dejó un beso en la frente antes de irse de la habitación.

* * *

Desde el día en que James y Sona crearon el vínculo mental, el Invocador tuvo frecuentemente sueños acerca del pasado de la peli-celeste. Ésta no era una excepción ya que al abrir sus ojos, el estudiante se encontraba en un lugar extraño que no parecía a su hogar.

Las columnas de mármol y las paredes talladas en piedra demostraban que el lugar en donde estaba Sona habían muchas riquezas. Era un pasillo largo y al fondo una gran puerta ornamentada; a su alrededor los sujetos vistiendo túnicas de color morado y con sus cabezas tapadas por este gran atuendo moviéndose de un lado a otro junto con muchos Campeones.

Era el Instituto de Guerra, hogar de los Invocadores y punto de encuentro para los representantes de las distintas ciudades e imperios de Runaterra.

¨¡No puedo creer que estemos vinculados!¨ La emoción en la voz de un niño vino detrás de la Campeona. Al darse vuelta Sona vio a un joven usando la túnica característica pero sin capucha dejando al descubierto sus cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

 _¨Deberías guardar toda esa emoción para el entrenamiento¨_ La Virtuosa le respondió mientras acariciaba las cuerdas de su instrumento.

¨Oh, si… lo siento, señorita Sona¨ El niño de casi 15 años hizo una reverencia, disculpándose por su actitud un tanto desaforada.

 _¨No hay necesidad de disculpas, Cyne¨_ La Campeona revolvió los sedosos cabellos del Invocador ¨ _Ven, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo… ¨_ Ella tomó de la mano al castaño y caminaron por el largo pasillo

¨¿Ésta es la primera vez que has sido vinculada?¨ El pequeño le preguntó, mirando con cara de curiosidad el elegante vestido de la demaciana.

 _¨En efecto, aunque varios Campeones ya lograron entrenar a montones de Invocadores, yo no decidí participar de esto en un comienzo¨_ Sona le respondió a medida que iban avanzando hacia el jardín _¨Tu eres mi primer Invocador así que espero que podamos disfrutar tu entrenamiento¨_ Ella sonrió.

¨¿Y qué es lo que voy a tener qué aprender?¨ Cyne tenía muchas preguntas y aunque él era el primero esperaba que la Virtuosa lograse responder todo lo que pudiese.

Al llegar a los jardines, los dos se dirigieron hacia el banco más alejado de todos con el fin de poder tener la mayor paz posible.

Por un lado Sona fue la que ocupó el banco mientras que el Invocador en entrenamiento se sentó en el suave pasto, sus ojos color jade no se alejaban de los celestes de la mujer que tenía alrededor de 20 años de edad.

¨ _Aunque todos los Invocadores pueden aprender lo mismo en la escuela dentro del Instituto, gracias a este vínculo tus poderes deberían verse amplificados con lo que te sería mucho más fácil lanzar los hechizos que normalmente te enseñan en las clases de aquí. Sin embargo ésta es una magia bastante experimental y hasta el momento todos los Invocadores han sido afectados por la misma¨_

¨¿Q-q-qué quiere decir eso?¨ Cyne estaba asustado.

 _¨El vínculo te fortalece, pero también implica que con el tiempo sufrirás cambios, tanto de personalidad como físicos con respecto al Campeón con el cual se está conectado¨_ Sona comenzó a tocar las cuerdas y relajar al castaño ¨No deberías tener miedo Cyne¨

¨Es que… rezaba a los Dioses para que la persona a la cual estuviese vinculada no fuera un Noxiano o alguien de la Isla de las Sombras, ellos me dan mucho miedo¨

La Campeona sonrió y rió levemente _¨Ellos no pueden lastimarte, siempre estaré contigo para protegerte. Lo prometo¨_

Todo lo que pudo ver James desapareció y la oscuridad volvió a reinar hasta que una imagen se proyectó en frente de los ojos del chico, mostrándole un nuevo recuerdo de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas.

Una vez más el Invocador se encontraba en el Instituto de Guerra, pero a diferencia de la otra vez los Invocadores habían desaparecido y era un completo silencio. Sona se estaba dirigiendo hacia una puerta ubicada en la parte más alta de la escalinata aunque el castaño podía sentir que ella no estaba feliz.

Al llegar a lo más alto la puerta se abrió y la Campeona entró a una gran habitación. En el fondo se encontraban varias personas encapuchadas y en el medio una gran luz blanca que esperaba a que la peli-celeste avanzara. Una vez ella estaba bajo el foco imaginario, los cinco Invocadores se acercaron al gran escritorio y juzgaron a la demaciana quien no se encontraba muy cómoda al ser observada por estos magos.

¨Muchas gracias por venir señorita Buvelle. Esperamos que comprenda la razón por la cual está aquí¨ El Invocador ubicado en el asiento del medio fue el primero en hablar; debido a su posición él se encontraba en el medio.

¨ _Mire yo intenté-¨_

¨Ya tendrá tiempo para hablar, Campeona¨ Otro de los encapuchados, esta vez con una voz gruñona y ubicado en la punta derecha interrumpió a Sona ¨Usted se encuentra aquí para discutir acerca del asunto que ocurrió hace dos noches¨

¨En efecto¨ La tercera voz era una mujer ubicada a la izquierda de la persona del medio; en sus manos tenía un pergamino ya escrito ¨Para que todos los presentes en esta sala sean informados, la señorita Sona Buvelle, también conocida como la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas, era la persona vinculada al Invocador Cyne Mesell de origen Ioniano quien actualmente se encuentra desaparecido de Runaterra. La Campeona fue hallada en la habitación del chico de 18 años en un estado de llanto y descontrol¨

¨ _Pero yo no-¨_

¨Déjeme terminar por favor…¨ La mujer la interrumpió una vez más ¨El estado de la habitación era deplorable y lleno de marcas y símbolos ajenos al mundo. De acuerdo a otros Campeones, la acusada se negaba a responder cualquier clase de preguntas y ante esta situación decidió encerrarse en su cuarto hasta el día del juicio¨ La vocera dejó el pergamino en la mesa y se acercó al escritorio para tener una mejor vista de la demaciana ¨¿Es correcto todo lo mencionado?¨

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Sona asintió ¨Entonces damos comenzado el juicio¨ El Invocador central añadió ¨Está claro de que el chico Mesell no se encuentra actualmente en Runaterra así que la pregunta que debemos hacernos es: ¿Dónde está?¨

¨ _N-no lo sé… nunca había visto los símbolos, los hubiera reconocido¨_ La peli-celeste estaba nerviosa y su voz (o pensamiento) era la prueba de ello. El Instituto de Guerra muy pocas veces había emitido juicios a sus Campeones una vez entraron a la Liga y el hecho de que Sona (siendo una persona muy calmada y de pocas palabras) llamaba mucho la atención.

¨Muy bien…¨ El Invocador que se encontraba a la extrema izquierda estaba anotando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ¨¿Podría decirme por qué se encontraba en la habitación de Cyne al momento de su desaparición?¨

¨ _Llevaba dos semanas sin salir de allí; se había dedicado a estudiar unos cuantos libros de la biblioteca de lnstituto, muchos de ellos provenientes de la magia de portales¨_

¨Entiendo…¨ El Invocador central respondió ¨Muy bien… eso es lo que debíamos saber… Damos terminado esto¨

 _¨Esperen, ¿Qué hay de mi Invocador? ¿No hay forma de salvarlo?¨_

Todos los encapuchados se miraron entre ellos antes de volver a concentrarse en la Campeona ¨Mira… Sona, vamos a declarar algo y para que conste, lo que vamos a decir a partir de ahora no debe hablarse fuera de esta misma sala. Es importante que no menciones nada de esto a otros Invocadores, Campeones… a nadie ¿Entendido?¨ Ella asintió ¨Bien; sabemos que Cyne no está en Runaterra, sino que en un plano completamente distinto pero vinculado a nuestro mundo, el Vacío¨

¨Sabemos que tú no pudiste haber sido la causa de creación del portal por dos razones importantes. Número uno y sin ofender, tus poderes no son capaces de rasgar la realidad y crear un portal que comunique con la otra dimensión. Número dos, todos los símbolos y libros apuntan a que el chico quería crear una conexión un tanto ortodoxa¨ El hombre gruñón continuo con esta declaración.

¨ _¿Qué quiere decir eso?¨_

¨Sona, aquí en el Instituto enseñamos al resto de los Invocadores a crear portales hacia distintas partes de Runaterra, incluso los más experimentados han creado formas de viajar hacia el mismo Vacío. La gran diferencia es que Mesell estaba usando su mismo cuerpo como una forma de conectarse a la otra dimensión, y aunque haya sido un éxito su plan, no sabemos que ocurrió con él después¨ La mujer agregó.

¨Incluso aunque intentáramos interrogar a Malzahar, él se negaba a responder cosas ya que alegaba no saber nada¨ La persona en la extrema izquierda había dejado de escribir ¨Nosotros hemos creado portales hacia el Vacío en el pasado, pero simplemente explorábamos las regiones más externas ya que esa dimensión es muy inestable, por no decir que infestada de criaturas completamente desconocidas¨

 _¨¿Entonces Cyne está muerto?¨_

¨Desconocemos su estado, pero queremos creer que aún sigue con vida¨ El Invocador central se levantó de su asiento al igual que los otros cuatro.

 _¨Esperen. ¡No pueden dejar esto así, él es mi Invocador!¨_ Sona estaba a punto de llorar. Ella logró aguantar mucho sufrimiento en el pasado pero perder a alguien como Cyne la había afectado mucho.

¨Campeona… entendemos que el chico y tú llevaron poco más de dos años vinculados, pero no podemos hacer nada desde nuestra posición. Ya hemos encargado a otros Invocadores la tarea de estudiar detalladamente el Vacío, pero no creo que tengamos una solución a muy corto plazo¨

¨Para poder evitar futuros inconvenientes, hasta que todo esto se solucione, no podrás estar Vinculada a otro Invocador¨

Luego de esas palabras, Sona pestañó y la visión de James cambió completamente. Ya no se encontraba en el Instituto de Guerra sino que en su habitación; el sol entraba por la ventana y la puerta de su habitación seguía cerrada. Al girar la cabeza, el estudiante vio que el reloj marcaba casi las 9 de la mañana.

Al intentar levantarse notó que se encontraba revitalizado, pero había algo que no estaba bien; en su mente quedaba un recuerdo del pasado de Sona, algo que la marcó y pudo sentir que ella había sufrido. Una memoria reprimida que era completamente entendible si ella no deseaba hablar de eso.

¨Cyne…¨ James susurró, casi hablando a sí mismo. Él necesitaba saber más… necesitaba hablar con Sona

* * *

 **Y comenzamos un poco más con el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Para que conste, la E en Cyne es muda.**

 **Muy bien, empezamos a indagar un poco más en el pasado de Sona además de un punto de conflicto que ocurrió en Runaterra. El próximo capítulo voy a mencionar más acerca de esto además de darle el puntapié inicial al siguiente OC**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Bueno primero que nada, felicidades por tu 4, de donde vengo eso se llama pasar de panzazo xD_

 _Jessica se puso de modo pro localizando invocadores, me da la sensación de que ella sera la badass de la historia._  
 _Joder me dejaste emocionado con lo del final, ya quiero ver quien sera el invocador antagonista y a su campeón :D_

 **Eh Gracias por eso.**

 **Jessica no es que ¨localizó¨ como un agente secreto o algo así, pero debo decir que ella estuvo vigilando un poco a estos dos sin informarle de nada a James.**

 **Ah pero eso lo vas a saber pronto, de momento solo presento a Cyne y su triste historia con Sona ;)**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	17. Cap 17: Malas noticias

**A todos los que van a presentar nuevos OCs, hice un pequeño cambio al formulario.**

* * *

Todavía con la visión un poco borrosa, James salió de su habitación. Al dirigirse hacia la sala de estar notó algo que no debía estar, o mejor dicho, gente que no debería estar. La mesa ya se encontraba preparada y había cuatro platos vacíos. Alrededor de la misma se encontraban la pelirroja y la mitad dragón.

¨¡Por fin te levantas! Ya estábamos preocupadas de que estarías en un coma o algo así¨ Jessica bromeó pero el castaño todavía no estaba completamente consciente como para entender el chiste.

¨¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen aquí?¨ James les preguntó, su voz aún denotaba que él seguía intentando despertarse completamente.

¨Sona nos invitó a un desayuno ya que consideraba que necesitabas un descanso de todas tus tareas¨ Shyvana se cruzó de brazos ¨No considero que el exceso de entrenamiento sea un problema, sobre todo si debes actuar en nombre de todos nosotros¨

¨Eso es fácil para ti, eres mitad dragón, no creo que haya forma de que tú puedas cansarte¨ La Invocadora rió levemente ¨En fin, deberías ir a ver a Sona, ella está en la cocina¨ James se dio vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba la Virtuosa pero la chica silbó para llamar su atención otra vez ¨Otra cosa: Solo porque te encuentres estresado, no quiere decir que pongas a trabajar a tu Campeona como una sirvienta¨

¨Eh, no me mires, siempre preparo yo el desayuno¨

Sin más interrupciones el estudiante se dirigió hacia la cocina; en ella se encontró a la peli-celeste preparando la primera comida del día. Ella llevaba un vestido que combinaba con su cabello aunque a diferencia del tradicional de Runaterra, éste no era tan extravagante y no llamaba la atención. No solo eso también llevaba un delantal blanco en el cual se podía ver que tenía unas manchas ya; era casi seguro incluso aunque llevase su tiempo en la Tierra, ésta sería la cuarta vez que cocina utilizando mucho de los artefactos del nuevo mundo.

Sona giró y sonrió al ver a James consciente. Flotó hacia su posición y lo abrazó ¨ _Me alegro que estés despierto, voy a necesitar que me ayudes a preparar el desayuno¨_ Ella lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hacia las sartenes que tenían uno cuantos waffles ya casi listos.

¨Bueno… sorpresivamente no tuve que despertarme con fuego y humo producido por tus habilidades culinarias¨ James sonrió y comenzó a manejar las sartenes, moviendo los waffles hacia un plato a medida que preparaba otro.

 _¨¡No es gracioso!¨_ La Virtuosa le respondió y empujó su hombro provocando que caiga un poco del líquido hirviendo en la mesada _¨En fin, ¿lograste descansar?¨_

¨Si… gracias, no sé qué fue lo que hiciste con tu música, pero me sentía completamente relajado¨ Sin embargo James no solo recordó lo que ocurrió esa noche, sino que también el recuerdo del sueño volvió a atacar ¨Mh… Sona ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?¨

 _¨Ciertamente¨_ Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo mientras agarraba el vaso lleno de agua y comenzó a beber.

Antes de hablar, el Invocador pensó con cautela cómo iba a abordar el tema… ¨¿Qué ocurrió con Cyne Mesell?¨ …pero la sutileza no era uno de sus fuertes.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la Campeona agarró con mucho más fuerza el vaso de vidrio, hasta tal punto que el mismo se fracturó y muchas de sus partes cayeron al suelo, lastimando un poco la mano de la demaciana.

¨¡Sona!¨ James levantó la voz y trató de ayudarla pero ella simplemente se alejó y buscó un papel para poder tratar de cubrir el leve sangrado de su mano ¨¿Estás bien?¨

 _¨S-si… solo… fue un accidente¨_ Ella concentró su mirada en los ojos celestes del Invocador; él pudo notar que ella no se encontraba feliz y era de esperarse considerando con lo que había ocurrido con el chico de Runaterra _¨¿Dónde has escuchado ese nombre?¨_

¨En el sueño de anoche. Pude presenciar tu juicio… pero no logro entender ¿qué ocurrió con Cyne?¨

El suspiro mental por parte de la Campeona era una señal para él; ese tema no tuvo que haberse siquiera comentado _¨James… él fue más allá de sus propios límites y… y yo… no pude ayudarlo¨_

¨Lo siento¨ Ella se sintió sorprendida al escuchar las disculpas por parte del castaño ¨No puedo evitar tener sueños de tu pasado, pero conozco que… quizás me excedí preguntando acerca de tu primer Invocador¨

 _¨No, está bien… pero quiero que recuerdes algo: Toda persona tiene un límite, e ir más allá del mismo puede llevar a consecuencias muy grandes… Yo las viví, Cyne también, y no podría permitirme que te ocurra algo horrible¨_ La Campeona giró su cabeza y escuchó que el otro dúo se estaba acercando a la cocina ¨ _Por favor, no digas nada acerca de Cyne¨_

James asintió y vio que Jessica y Shyvana habían entrado a la habitación ¨¿Qué ocurrió? Les estábamos hablando y no respondían¨ La pelirroja miró al suelo y notó los pedazos de vidrio y unas gotas rojas; luego de eso pudo ver la venda en la mano de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas ¨Ay no… ¿Sona, estás bien?¨ La Campeona movió su cabeza, calmando un poco a la estudiante; pero esto no alejó la atención hacia el castaño ¨¿Jamie que pasó?¨

¨Pues estaba hablando con Sona y…¨ El Invocador pudo sentir como los ojos de la Virtuosa estaban concentrados en él; no sería justo (mucho menos amable) si James revelara uno de los grandes secretos de la Campeona, sobre todo cuando nadie más en Runaterra sabía lo que ocurrió con Cyne ¨…y tomó un vaso que estaba un tanto fracturado. Lamentablemente no pude darme cuenta antes¨

Las dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra antes de volver a concentrarse en Sona y James ¨Que… interesante, pero creo que alguien que va a ser el líder debe prestar mucha atención¨ Shyvana criticó un al Invocador pero éste lo ignoró, agarrando los platos con waffles y llevándolos hacia la sala de estar.

…

Todos ya se encontraban sentados y desayunando, eran poco más de las 10 de la mañana y hasta el momento éste sábado ya estaba siendo un poco interesante para el estudiante y la demaciana.

James seguía preocupado acerca del antiguo Invocador de Sona y lo más importante, que ocurrió el día en que él desapareció. Hasta el momento él no podía controlar que recuerdo ver, mucho menos cuando ya que en raras ocasiones puede presenciar el pasado de la chica, en otras simplemente no pasa nada o le es imposible pensar acerca de que vio en los sueños.

¨La lista se está haciendo cada vez más grande ¿Cuántos somos?¨

¨Diez, y dudo que el número quede ahí¨ El castaño le respondió a su amiga y luego siguió con la vista la mano de la Virtuosa; la venda estaba manchada del lado de la palma lo que le hizo pensar si eso iba a afectar la capacidad de tocar el Etwahl ¨En una semana encontramos cinco Invocadores y Campeones, pero desde que me contaste acerca de Poppy no apareció nadie más¨

¨Su mundo es grande, dudo que todos los Campeones se encuentren en esta misma ciudad¨ Shyvana agregó mientras llevaba a su boca un pedazo de waffle ¨Y ciertamente no todos van a reaccionar de una forma positiva con nosotros¨

¨Solo espero que alguien como Karthus no sea capaz de lanzar Réquiem a todas las personas de la Tierra¨ La pelirroja rió ante éste último comentario.

¨Yo lo hubiera hecho…¨ Sin embargo todos miraron a James con caras de sorpresa ¨…si fuese Karthus, digo, imagina lo épico que sería¨ Pero ninguno pareció estar de acuerdo con esa idea, mucho menos las Campeonas quienes habían sufrido daños letales producidos por esa gran habilidad ¨En fin, sin ninguna idea de cómo hacerlas volver, debemos depender de algún golpe de suerte que el siguiente Campeón que encontremos tenga conocimiento acerca de la magia, o que al menos pueda ayudarnos ya que LeBlanc parece estar jugando con nosotros¨

¨Espera¨ Jessica dejó los cubiertos en su plato ¨¿Acaso pensaste que ella nos iba a ayudar?¨ Suspiró ¨LeBlanc es tan confiable como tú cuando estás ebrio¨ Ella observó a la soporte ¨Sona, yo que tú no dejaría suelto a este idiota si está borracho. La última vez intentó besarme aunque creo que ya no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol¨

¨¡Eso no es cierto! No recuerdo mucho de la fiesta de la universidad pero si que nunca estuve cerca de ti¨ James intentó defenderse lo que causó una risa por parte de le peli-celeste.

¨ _Me recuerdas un poco a Ezreal, él tuvo ciertos… excesos con la bebida en la fiesta de Navidad e incluso intentó seducirme¨_

¨¿Y qué ocurrió?¨ El Invocador le preguntó.

¨Lo único que sabemos es que Lux lo arrastró fuera de la fiesta, y no parecía estar feliz¨ Shyvana terminó respondiendo, mientras seguía haciendo contacto visual con su desayuno.

¨Entonces con esto podemos decir que Lux y Ezreal son-¨ Jessica fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono celular, pero casualmente el de James también comenzó a sonar.

Con una mirada de preocupación por parte de los dos, ellos agarraron sus teléfonos y vieron que Greg estaba armando una llamada grupal entre los cinco amigos.

Ellos respondieron ¨¿Greg?¨

¨ _Oh Dios, gracias que contestaste James, esto está muy mal¨_ En el otro lado de la línea los Invocadores pudieron notar la preocupación en la voz del rubio además de que habían mucho disturbios con él.

¨Tranquilo, a duras penas te podemos escuchar¨ Jessica fue la que habló esta vez.

¨ _Necesito que vengan al centro, cerca del parque, hay un problema y-¨_

 _¨¿Qué pasa?¨_ Ted interrumpió a su hermano lo cual lo puso aún más nervioso.

 _¨Miren… es Luke, no sé cómo explicarlo pero un auto acabó de atropellarlo, o… el punto es que él no está bien¨_ Los dos chicos se levantaron; el hecho de que su amigo haya sufrido daños era algo alarmante, especialmente ahora que ellos se encuentran acompañados de Campeones.

¨Greg… escucha, evita que los Kindred…¨ Era difícil decir lo siguiente ¨Maten a Luke ¿ok?¨

¨ _Ellos no parecen reaccionar¨_ Los Invocadores escucharon que el rubio estaba hablando con alguien, posiblemente los dos espíritus ¨ _No sé por qué, pero ellos dicen que él sigue vivo... No importa, vengan aquí, y llamo a una ambulancia o algo¨_

 _¨¿Dónde?¨_ Ted estaba callado, pero no iba a dejar a su hermano ni amigo solos.

¨ _El parque del centro¨_

¨Ok, vamos¨ James respondió y terminó la llamada.

¨¿Qué ocurre?¨ Shyvana les preguntó a medida que se levantaba lentamente de su asiento.

¨Es Luke, está muy malherido¨ El Invocador miró a su Campeona quien se encontraba un tanto preocupada ¨Sona, ¿crees que puedas curarlo?¨

¨ _Puedo intentarlo… pero necesito mi instrumento¨_

¨Imposible, llamaría mucho la atención¨ El castaño suspiró ¨Ah, carajo, crucemos los dedos. ¡Vamos!¨

* * *

La distancia que había entre la casa de James y el parque era muy grande; no era sorpresa que tanto él como Jessica ya estuviesen exhaustos además de que el fuerte viento en contra no los ayudaba; sin embargo las dos Campeonas se encontraban en perfecto estado

Mirando hacia atrás, la pelirroja hizo una señal al otro chico quien observó a Sona. Ella no solo llevaba una gorra para tratar de ocultar el cabello celeste sino que también se encontraba flotando. James se detuvo por un segundo y le advirtió a la Virtuosa que no debía seguir de esa forma sino que llamaría la atención. Una vez más, las fuertes brisas los golpearon y provocaron que la gorra volara de la cabeza de la soporte, pero no tuvo tiempo para levantarla ya que los otros tres continuaban corriendo hacia el donde se juntaba la gente.

El parque estaba casi vacío; todos estaban dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del accidente de tal forma que era imposible no atraer miradas, sobre todo si Sona y Shyvana se encontraban cerca.

Al llegar, los cuatro pudieron ver al peli-negro en el suelo y a su lado los dos rubios además de la Oveja y el Lobo quienes estaban impacientes de poder cazar a una posible presa.

¨¿Qué pasó?¨ James trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras veía que Sona se acercaba a tratar de ayudar al Invocador herido.

¨Un auto, no sé cómo lo impactó a Luke contra la pared. Es sorprendente como todavía sigue vivo¨ Greg les informó mientras sostenía la mano del chico inconsciente.

¨¿Pero cómo?¨ Jessica murmuró para sí misma, pero hubo otra persona que pudo escucharlo.

¨Creo que tengo la respuesta que necesitas¨ Los dos Invocadores giraron sus cabezas y vieron a LeBlanc vistiendo un atuendo un tanto elegante pero que no revelaba mucho de su cuerpo. Esta vez ella no llevaba su bastón ¨Por más sorprendente que parezca, yo no tuve nada que ver con esto¨

¨¿Entonces qué fue?¨ James se acercó a la maga e intentó contenerse de golpearla ya que últimamente la noxiana solo trajo problemas para él y los otros Invocadores.

¨Es una presencia mágica, mucho más poderosa que la mía y sorpresa: Es un Campeón¨

¨¿Quién?¨ A diferencia de los dos estudiantes, Shyvana estaba furiosa y se notaba que en cualquier momento ella iba a atacar a la maquiavélica mujer.

¨Oh, querida, lamento decirte que no lo sé. Sentí esta misma presencia en el Instituto pero nunca logré entender a quién pertenecía¨

¨Entonces hay más Campeones en esta ciudad¨ El castaño dijo a sí mismo y negó con su cabeza ¨LeBlanc, ¿puedes saber si hay más de ustedes aquí cerca?¨

¨Oh pero eso puedo decírtelo sin siquiera usar mi magia¨ Ella llevó su mano hacia la barbilla de James e hizo que girara su cabeza hacia la derecha de la Campeona ¨Es sorprendente lo que puedes descubrir con mirar a tu alrededor…¨

El estudiante pudo notar a una persona que destacaba de todos los civiles que estaban observando al malherido de Luke. Ella estaba llevando un chaqueta de color verde oscuro y con una capucha levantada que tenía una coloración similar; debajo llevaba unos pantalones de gimnasia grises y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas. Pero lo que llamó la atención de James fue que el cabello de esta chica era blanco como la nieve.

Hace meses él podría haber jurado que esta persona estaba disfrazándose de uno de los personajes del juego más famoso del mundo, pero luego de todo lo que ocurrió no había duda de que ella era real y ciertamente no sería muy buena amiga de LeBlanc.

¨Riven…¨ Fue lo único que susurró el castaño.

* * *

 **Y acá termina mis dos capítulos. Gracias a la idea de DanteDominguez pude darle forma a este final que a su vez introduce al siguiente OC y Campeón.**

 **Va a ser divertido tratar de introducir al antagonista de la historia a partir de los nuevos personajes que van a aparecer (risa malvada)**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Este cap fue un tanto ligero pero nos sirvió para saber algo mas del pasado de Sona y como va su relación con James._

 _Este tal Cyne solo se sabe que esta en el vació... seguro que va a aparecer ya todo corrompido y como un antagonista o al menos eso es lo que creo ya que como sabemos todos los que han interactuado con el vació no salen bien parados, si no opinan lo mismo pregúntenle a malzahar xD_

 **Eh, Kassadin interactuó con el Vacío y está bastante cuerdo (cuerdo en plan, no es malvado. El tipo está loco por el balance, más allá de que recibió sus lindos nerfs en el pasado :) )**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Tu fic es bastante bueno, y es triste lo que paso Sona por la perdida de su invocador, pero que llevo a Cyne a hacer eso, la curiosidad, el deseo de poder, o algo mas, quizás se sepa mas en otro cap, y quizás te envió uno o dos OC, espero ser aceptado_

 **Las razones de Cyne van a estar explicadas a futuro, además de qué fue lo que le ocurrió exactamente (así es, este tipo no quedó fuera de mi historia)**

 **JCKirito:** _no pues si esta triste la cosa :(_

 **Y planeo hacer más capítulos de este tipo. Me gusta hacer que los lectores sientan esos feels**

* * *

 **Hora de volver a mis juegos antes de seguir escribiendo (Posiblemente le meta unas cuantas actualizaciones a la historia principal)**

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	18. Cap 18: La Exiliada

**OC creado por DanteDominguez**

* * *

¨No puedo ver nada…¨ La Exiliada trató de ver por encima de la gran cantidad de gente que había frente a ellos, pero era imposible ¨¿Crees que esté bien?¨

¨Pues no le desearía lo peor¨ Gabriel le respondió a su Campeona mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta ¨Vámonos, no hay nada más que ver¨

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar fuera del parque, alejándose de la multitud. Pero había alguien siguiéndoles el paso; aunque el chico de piel morena no fuera un experimentado guerrero como lo era Riven, ella logró escuchar los ruidosos pasos del persecutor y apenas éste se acercó al dúo, la noxiana logró agarrar del brazo al extraño y lo tiró al suelo.

Sin que nadie más se percatara de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ellos tenían acorralado a este joven de cabello marrón y ojos celestes quien levantó sus manos en señal de rendición ¨¡Alto! No los voy a lastimar¨

¨¿Por qué corrías hacia nosotros?¨ La ex-soldado le preguntó, teniendo un pié sobre el pecho de James.

¨Porque tenía que hablar con ustedes¨ El Invocador demaciano estaba respirando profundamente, más allá de que tuvo unos minutos de descanso, él no se encontraba en la mejor condición física como para poder correr casi ininterrumpidamente ¨Soy un Invocador, al igual que tú¨ En esta última parte el castaño se refirió a Gabriel quien frunció su ceño.

Tanto él como Riven permanecieron en silencio, haciendo leves gestos con sus cabezas. Al final ambos acordaron en soltarlo y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie ¨¿Qué quieres?¨ La Campeona le preguntó.

¨Ayudarlos… o bueno… evitar que ocurran problemas a futuro¨ Ninguno de los dos parecía contento frente a la idea de James pero sabían que él no presentaba ninguna amenaza ¨Voy a hacer esto más simple: Mis amigos y yo también somos Invocadores, al igual que muchos más en esta ciudad. Lo que buscamos es juntar o al menos tener organizado este grupo¨

¨¿Y eres el líder?¨ El otro chico de cabello negro con algunos mechones blancos tenía muchas dudas, pero si estaba diciendo la verdad lo mejor esa seguirle la corriente.

¨Eh… algo así. ¿Por qué no mejor nos presentamos?¨ El estudiante extendió su mano ¨Me llamo James Edwards y mi Campeona es Sona¨

¨Gabriel Morgenstern¨ Inclinó su cabeza, apuntando a la chica de cabello blanco ¨Ella es Riven, mi Campeona¨

¨Si, pude notarlo¨ El castaño sonrió y sacó del pantalón su teléfono celular ¨Necesito hacer una llamada, y me gustaría que podamos seguir hablando ¿pero sería una molestia si me acompañaran al hospital?¨

La Campeona miró a su Invocador quien se encogió de hombros ¨Bien, pero espero que valga la pena¨ Ella se cruzó de brazos, todavía no confiaba plenamente en James.

¨Excelente…¨ Antes de comenzar a apretar unos botones en su teléfono, el chico los miró a los dos nuevamente ¨Solo por curiosidad, ¿cómo fue su encuentro?¨

¨Pues... fue hace varias semanas ya…¨

* * *

La cafetera estaba hirviendo y el pico de la misma emitía un chirrido que alertó a Morgenstern de que su bebida ya se encontraba lista.

El chico de 19 años vivía en un departamento pequeño y humilde, pero logró costearse unos pequeños lujos, entre ellos una computadora que le permitía disfrutar el tan aclamado juego League of Legends. Al volver a la habitación, su pantalla ya mostraba a los cinco miembros de su equipo en la base y listos para combatir a los rivales.

Dentro de los tantos Campeones que presentaba el juego, si había uno con el que se sentía identificado Gabriel, era Riven. No solo le gustó el estilo de pelea que ella empleaba sino que también su historia de exilio y arrepentimiento era muy similar a la suya con lo que no dudó en elegirla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. No solo eso, también decidió comprar el aspecto de Riven Redimida ya que para él, ese era la forma que había adoptado la Campeona luego de haberse exiliado de Noxus.

La partida había comenzado y con los objetos necesarios para luchar, Gabriel ordenó a la ex-soldado dirigirse al carril superior. El rival de línea era el científico loco de Zaun, Singed, quien lamentablemente compartía cierta historia con la chica de cabellos blancos ya que fue él quien bombardeó toda la zona de combate que causó la muerte de muchos soldados, tanto de Noxus como de Ionia. En sus momentos libres, el peli-negro se dedicó a leer las historias de los rivales y enemigos de la Exiliada para entender mucho más la relación entre ella y las personas que la rodeaban. Con el tiempo Gabriel aprendió a odiar al zaunita, no tanto por lo que le había causado a Riven sino porque le era casi imposible vencerlo en línea ya que cada vez que él atacaba, el pelón lo lanzaba hacia atrás y lo obligaba a morir por el veneno mientras escuchaba su horrible risa.

¨No otra vez…¨ Tanto el jugador como Riven dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero él no prestó atención a lo que había dicho su personaje.

Al empezar a subir de nivel y desbloqueando cada una de las habilidades, el rival comenzó a actuar un poco más agresivo, provocando que Gabriel se retirara a la base para poder recuperarse.

Las primeras torres caían y en top ninguno de los dos había muerto ni una sola vez, pero el chico ya tenía pensado la mejor estrategia. Apenas el zaunita no tenga más mana, Riven iba a contra atacar con su habilidad definitiva; pero el plan no funcionó del todo ya que Singed avanzó hacia ella, inmovilizándola con el adhesivo.

¨No no no, hay que irse a base, podemos dejar que caiga la torre¨ El jugador susurró a sí mismo a medida que se ocultaba en el arbusto triple mientras comenzaba a volver.

¨No podemos hacerlo…¨ La Campeona le dijo al peli-negro a medida que salía del arbusto con tan solo un cuarto de vida ¨Singed debe pagar por lo que hizo¨

Gabriel estaba confundido; en ningún momento la Exiliada había dicho esas palabras, incluso en otras partidas que fueron contra el Campeón rival. Pero lo más extraño era que por más que eligiera volver a su base, Riven se controlaba a ella misma.

Sin decir nada, el chico observaba como la ex soldado preparaba su espada para luchar. La espada fracturada comenzó a reconstruirse y las runas incrustadas en las mismas comenzaron a brillar en un verde intenso; con un grito de batalla la Campeona comenzó a correr hacia el zaunita.

Aunque eso fue lo último que vio ya que la pantalla se tornó negra y las luces de su departamento se apagaron. Desde fuera se pudo escuchar el descontento de la gente quienes no podían seguir con su gran noche debido al apagón.

¨Bah…¨ Fueron sus palabras a medida que se quitaba los auriculares.

Sin embargo Gabriel había escuchado algo extraño; era el grito de una mujer, aunque éste no era algo de miedo o espanto, sino que uno de furia, como si fuera a batallar con alguien. Lo que fue aún más sorprendente fue que ese grito no estaba lejos sino que en el mismo apartamento del jugador.

Al salir de su habitación pudo ver algo en la oscuridad; una sombra dirigiéndose hacia él y con un objeto brillante de color verde sobre la cabeza.

Sin poder moverse hacia un lado, la extraña logró impactar contra él, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. El peli-negro intentó levantarse pero esta chica ejercía más peso sobre él, poniendo el filo de la espada brillosa cerca de su cuello. Al tener su cara cerca, Gabriel notó que era alguien conocido; los ojos rojos y el cabello blanco cubiertos por una capucha aguamarina.

Sería una coincidencia, pero era imposible evitar la semejanza que tenía esta chica con la Exiliada ¨¿Riven?¨ Le preguntó y ella parecía irse del trance de batalla.

¨¿Huh?¨ Ella distinguió que la persona atrapada no era el científico zaunita, sino que un chico común y corriente. Al girar su cabeza y ver que el lugar en donde estaba no era la Grieta del Invocador, se levantó rápidamente pero no perdió de vista a la única persona que tenía cerca ¨¿Estoy en Noxus?¨

La forma en la que hablaba con su suave voz era muy similar a la del juego ¨Eh… disculpa, pero ¿qué haces en mi apartamento?¨

La joven de cabello nevado inclinó un poco su cabeza; al igual que Gabriel ella estaba confundida, sobre todo al no saber que el mundo en el que se encontraba no era Runaterra ¨¿Dónde estoy?¨

¨Mi apartamento, ya lo dije¨ El dueño del hogar se levanta lentamente, intentando alejarse del sable luminoso.

¨¿Apar…tamento? ¿Qué parte de Runaterra es esa?¨ Al hacerle esa pregunta, el chico Morgenstern pudo entender algo: La persona en frente de él era Riven; más allá de que hay gente en el mundo que se disfrace de ella, ésta parecía un tanto más real que el resto, sobre todo el arma que portaba brillaba de verdad y parecía poder cortar cualquier cosa. Antes de poder abrir la boca, la Campeona se sorprendió ¨Tu… tu eres él… el Invocador¨

¨¿Eh, qué?¨ Gabriel rió ¨Me temo que no soy el Invo-¨ Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver que la luz en la ciudad y su hogar habían vuelto; con ello pudo identificar bien a la chica.

¨Si… reconozco tu voz¨ La Campeona bajó su espada y se acercó al chico, sus caras a pocos centímetros ¨No hay duda, eres un Invocador, _mi_ Invocador¨ Ella dio un paso atrás. lo siguiente que hizo el peli-negro fue ver la espada de Riven la cual estaba volviendo a su estado de fracturada mientras que el brillo desaparecía. La Exiliada se arrodilló y dejó su arma a los pies de joven quien seguía aún más confundido ante esta situación ¨Siento mucho haberlo atacado, Invocador, mi intención era atacar a Singed pero… perdí el control¨

¨Ah… ¿O…k? Sigo sin entender nada, ¿Invocador? ¿Runaterra? Esas son cosas del videojuego¨

Riven levantó su cabeza ¨Entenderé si no desea disculparme, tuvo que haber vuelto pero… pero… no pude¨

¨¿Si te disculpo podrías explicarme algunas cosas?¨ La Campeona seguía observando a Gabriel con sus ojos rojos pero sin decir ninguna palabra ¨Muy bien, tomaré eso como un sí. Entonces… te disculpo… creo¨

La noxiana tomó su arma y se levantó, haciendo una leve reverencia ¨Muchas gracias, Invocador, prometo que será la última vez que ocurra¨ Ella también tenía sus dudas, tanto de donde se encontraba exactamente como de la persona en frente de ella; pero si hay algo que notó fueron las dos cicatrices que tenía en cada uno de sus brazos ¨¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió allí?¨ Con su mano libre apuntó a las marcas.

Gabriel las miró, lo que para muchos eran simples cicatrices, para él eran recuerdos del pasado, de su vida previa a como era ahora; una vida en donde para sobrevivir debía correr del peligro que lo acechaba ¨Es algo que me hace acordar mi pasado… cosas que no debí haber hecho¨

¨Supongo que es cierto de que todo Campeón es vinculado a alguien con una personalidad similar¨ La Exiliada sonrió ¨Perdón que le pregunte esto, pero me sentiría más cómoda si supiera su nombre¨

¨Si, por supuesto. Gabriel Morgenstern… y por favor, nada usted, su, o Invocador, no me gusta que me traten con tanta formalidad¨

¨Oh, lo siento¨ La personalidad de Riven era un tanto diferente a lo que había imaginado el peli-negro. Ella siente rencor por los noxianos y decide alejarse, tratando de sobrevivir por sí misma. Aunque él esperaba que la Campeona fuese un tanto más fría en sus comentarios o forma de ser, Gabriel no estaba tan equivocado, ya que al pelear ella actúa como en el juego; mientras que fuera de los campos de batalla ella no resulta tan distante (al menos no con Campeones de Noxus e Ionia) además de tener un gran respeto por los Invocadores ya que fueron ellos quienes le dieron una segunda oportunidad en su vida y una forma de redimirse antes los actos que cometió el imperio que la vio crecer y desarrollarse como una gran guerrera.

¨Las cosas van a tener que cambiar…¨ El chico suspiró y miró a su alrededor ¨La cosa ya estaba un poco mal… pero supongo que podré sacrificar unas cosas para que podamos vivir los dos¨

¨Dígame que puedo hacer para ayudar, no soportaría estar parada sin hacer nada cuando en realidad puedo brindar algo de utilidad, Invocador¨ Riven recibió una mirada un tanto enojada; ella sabía cuál fue su error ¨Lo siento… Gabriel¨

¨Al menos el problema de los nombres va mejorando¨ Una leve risa hizo sonreír a la Exiliada ¨Podría empezar a pensar que cosas hacer, pero eso mañana. Deberíamos descansar, ya es muy tarde¨

* * *

¨Y así fue nuestro encuentro¨ Terminó de relatar Gabriel mientras veía que James comenzaba a apretar los botones de su celular.

¨Debo admitir que fue mucho más interesante que el mío con Sona. Eh… disculpen un minuto¨ El castaño se alejó del dúo noxiano y llevó su teléfono al oído ¨Hola, si… llamo porque- no… no necesito ayuda con eso, escucha: Estuve pensando que… no sé, quizás _él_ pueda ayudarnos con algo¨ Permaneció un poco en silencio, recibiendo la respuesta de la otra persona de la línea ¨Nada de eso, hay un amigo que está herido y… suponiendo que…- Si… eso es lo que pensaba. Mira, ven al hospital, consíguele algo de ropa que sea adecuada. Con intentar no pasa nada ¿no?¨ James sonrió ¨Perfecto, nos vemos allí¨

Al terminar su llamada, el estudiante volvió con Gabriel y Riven quienes estaban confundidos acerca de esa conversación ¨¿Otro Invocador?¨ El joven de cabello negro y blanco le preguntó.

¨Precisamente, quiero creer que nos podrán ayudar a curar a Luke. Ahora… será mejor ir, no creo que le guste esperar¨

* * *

 **Volvemos a la acción. Nuevo OC y Campeón!**

 **En el próximo capítulo voy a ahondar mucho más en el vínculo entre Gabriel y Riven además de explicar un poco más acerca de este OC.**

 **La pregunta que les hago es: ¿Quién será la persona a la que llamó James? :) (Si estas leyendo esto, no des la respuesta en las reviews D: )**

* * *

 **Dragon Lector:** _Jajaja debo decir que también pensé lo mismo sobre Karthus, aunque su réquiem quizás tenga un rango limitado, eso espero de lo contrario seria lo peor que podría pasar y al mismo tiempo lo mas genial, pero pobre de Luke, quien habrá sido el que ocasiono el accidente, y aparece un nuevo campeón, a esperar nuevo cap_

 **La verdad siempre me lo pensé. Suponiendo sea un alcance de tipo global y también esté Soraka en el mundo, es muy probable que apenas el tipo comience a castear el Réquiem, raka simplemente va a usar su poder de potasio ilimitado para salvarnos a todos (digo... su plegaria)**

 **Ya se va a revelar un poco de qué fue lo que ocurrió con Luke y el causante del mismo :)**

 **Jaxter98:** _Con ese impacto Luke debio haber muerto, ¿tendra algo que ver con los kindred? O tal vez simplemente es la magia de pertenecer al grupo del protagonista. xD_

 **En la literatura/películas/videojuegos tiene que ver con algo llamado Plot-armor que es basicamente un chaleco que convierte al personaje en algo inmortal hasta que el mismo no tenga utilidad/hay que cortarlo de la historia. De momento está al 100% pero como avance la historia puede que la duración vaya disminuyendo**

 **(Y así es como termino matando a todos en plan Game of Thrones)**

* * *

 **Faltan 2 semanas y termina la cursada regular de la universidad, luego de eso es época de exámenes y luego vacaciones! Con eso voy a tener un poco más de tiempo para escribir (si es que no me la paso jugando sabiendo que este jueves comienza la Summer Sale en Steam)**

 **Al igual, mientras espero a las vacaciones, estoy contento sabiendo que la película de Warcraft está a 2 semanas tambien ¿Mis lectores de qué bando son? ¿Alianza u Horda? (En caso de ser el segundo por favor hagan click en la cruz que está en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla; en caso de que sea un teléfono celular, por favor desconectar la batería)**

 **En fin recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	19. Cap 19: Remembranzas del pasado

**OC creado por DanteDominguez**

* * *

¨Muy bien, no lo sueltes…¨ Gabriel le dijo a Riven a medida que estaban moviendo una caja para colocarla sobre otra ¨Perfecto¨

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Riven apareció en el apartamento de su Invocador. Dada la situación del chico, le era un tanto complicado mantener a otra persona, e incluso aunque sacrificara unos cuantos ´lujos´ como los llamaba era imposible poder rentar el apartamento.

Más allá de que él quería tomar todas las precauciones para que nadie en el mundo viera a Riven, ella deseaba explorar la Tierra, y sobre todo poder encontrar más Campeones o Invocadores.

Sin aceptar un no como respuesta, la peli-blanca se ofrecía a ayudar a Gabriel con tareas en el hogar, hasta que un día ella apareció en el almacén donde trabajaba Morgenstern. Para evitar más problemas, la mejor excusa fue que la Exiliada era una prima lejana de Gabriel y que iba a quedarse en su apartamento por un tiempo indefinido. Su jefe conocía la situación en la que se encontraba él y a cambio de más trabajadores, le ofreció a Riven un empleo en el almacén para que ambos pudieran conseguir dinero y sustentarse.

Desde entonces los dos trabajaron lado a lado y compartían casi todo el día juntos; al llegar al hogar la Campeona le enseñaba al joven las bases sobre cómo ser un Invocador antes de poder utilizar la espada rúnica. Hasta el momento solo había aprendido a usar el hechizo Destello aunque cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba en un lugar que no esperaba, generalmente sobre los pocos muebles que adornaban su hogar.

Los horarios de ambos iban desde las 11 de la mañana hasta las 6 de la tarde; con casi una hora de viaje para ir y volver, el momento en el cual podían descansar era a las 7, aunque para Gabriel el momento de relajación venía luego de su entrenamiento. Sin embargo esta noche era algo diferente ya que Riven le prometió la primera práctica con el sable fracturado.

El dúo estaba parado en medio de la habitación principal; la mesa, sillas, muebles y demás los habían puesto en las esquinas para que el Invocador pudiese practicar sin tener que chocarse con nada.

¨Te veo un poco cansado ¿Seguro que quieres entrenar esta noche?¨ Gabriel asintió pero la noxiana no evitó suspirar ¨Perdón por decir esto, pero no creo que debas entrenar¨

¨¿Por qué?¨

¨Debes descansar, un guerrero no puede desempeñar correctamente si su mente y cuerpo no están relajados. He visto que te estabas esforzando un poco de más en el trabajo y casi te quedas dormido en esa cosa que nos trajo de vuelta¨ Riven estaba preocupada por el peli-negro. No solo era su Invocador sino que con el tiempo lo estaba considerando un amigo: sobre todo porque luego de haber comenzado su auto-exilio ella vagaba sola por Runaterra sin nadie que la acompañe en sus viajes.

¨¿El autobús? Nah, simplemente estaba descansando mis ojos¨ Gabriel rió, sus ojos concentrados en la espada de brillo color jade ¨Me encuentro perfectamente bien, Riven. Tú misma me prometiste que hoy podría entrenar con tu espada, así que no debería desperdiciar esta oportunidad¨

¨Bien… que así sea…¨ La Campeona levantó su arma y se la presentó al chico ¨La espada rúnica fue hecha para mí y por lo tanto, me encuentro vinculada a la misma. Nadie en Runaterra es capaz de blandir este poder ya que solo soy yo quien lo puede desbloquear¨ El brillo en las grietas y las runas era como un pulso, se apagaban y prendían ¨Sin embargo al estar conectados, tú también podrás usarla y por consiguiente utilizar todo su potencial¨

El Invocador llevó lentamente su mano derecha al mango del arma y la otra debajo del sable sin que sus dedos toquen el delicado filo ¨Es ligera¨ Fue lo primero que notó ya que Gabriel logró levantarla con una sola mano seguido de una sonrisa en su rostro ¨Es increíble, tengo en mi poder la mítica espada de Riven¨

Sorpresivamente el brillo dejó de latir y las runas y grietas permanecieron oscuras por unos momentos. La felicidad del chico cambió por confusión, ciertamente no esperaba eso (por su mente pasaron montones de posibilidades, pero que se ´apague´ no estaba dentro de ellas) pero tampoco logró predecir lo que ocurriría después.

Aunque el color verde había desaparecido, volvió el brillo, esta vez en un rojo intenso ¨¿Q-qué ocurre?¨

Riven había notado varias cosas de esto. Primero y principal, la espada reaccionó de una forma distinta ante el Invocador; segundo los ojos del chico habían cambiado, éstos reflejaban un color carmesí, similar a los de la Exiliada; por último era algo que estaba ocurriendo en su espalda: Debajo de su playera emanaba un brillo más débil pero de igual color al de la hoja.

Fue en ese momento en que Gabriel soltó la espada y llevó su mano a la parte de atrás de su cuerpo; con unos leves gritos sentía dolor, como si estuviese quemándose.

¨¡Gabriel!¨ La chica gritó y trató de agarrar al peli-negro antes de que cayera al suelo y se hiciera daño. Al tenerlo en sus brazos, la Campeona se sentó a su lado; sus ojos estaban concentrados en su espalda la cual ya no emanaba ningún brillo ¨¿Estás bien?¨

¨Si… si…¨ La respiración del Invocador era profunda, y el dolor que sentía había desaparecido. Con más curiosidad miró la espada; ésta estaba apagada, pero cuando intentó acercar su mano, tanto el brillo de la hoja como el de su espalda reaparecieron, junto con el dolor.

¨¡No!¨ Al notar esto, Riven tomó la mano del peli-negro en la suya con tal de alejarla y evitar que sufra más daños. La Exiliada inclinó su cabeza hacia la parte de atrás del joven y con la mano libre levantó la playera, revelando tres grandes cicatrices en el ara superior de la espalda ¨Imposible… la espada nunca podría causar esto¨

¨¿Esas cosas? Ya estaban antes de que tú llegaras¨ La chica de cabello nevado giró inmediatamente y con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro ¨Mi pasado fue muy duro, Riven. Cuando no tienes una madre que te cuide y un padre que lo único que piensa es si tiene dinero para alcohol, crees que en algún momento las cosas van a mejorar, pero lo único que pasa es que empeoran¨

Gabriel bajó su cabeza ¨Estaba solo y sin nadie que me vigilase o ayude, tenía que vivir a mi manera, robándole a la gente para poder conseguir el pan para sobrevivir un día más. Me volvía mejor; los riesgos eran grandes, pero también lo era el botín¨ Apareció una sonrisa en su cara, incluso aunque estuviese en condiciones muy malas, él se las arregló para pasarla bien ¨Mi nombre era conocido en el mundo clandestino, pero eso fue un problema que no pude prevenir. Conocí a alguien en uno de mis trabajos; un chico quien me había contado de algo mucho más grande. Por supuesto accedí a ayudarlo, nadie sería muy tonto para dejar pasar una oportunidad así¨

¨¿Y qué ocurrió?¨ Los sentimientos de Riven eran una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad; la historia de su Invocador no era la más feliz, y ella lograba identificarse en algunas partes.

¨Un par de noches después, me encontré con este chico y con… gente de su confianza¨ El joven sacudió su cabeza ¨Me querían fuera del juego; si no tenía las agallas para matar a otra persona, entonces no merecía estar en el submundo criminal. Me tomó tiempo recuperarme, pero no podía dejarlos por ahí caminando, tenía que vengarme de una forma u otra¨

¨¿Entonces lo hiciste?¨ Gabriel miró a Riven, notando la preocupación en su rostro ¨¿Tomaste _la_ decisión?¨

¨No… tuve mucha suerte. Del grupo de cinco, 2 fueron a la cárcel; un par logré encontrarlos en la calle, se resistieron, debo admitir, pero cayeron inconscientes rápidamente, recuerdo haberlos dejado frente a la estación de policía para que los metan detrás de las rejas¨

¨¿Y el chico que te traicionó?¨

Una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en la cara del peli-negro ¨Escuché que murió en un enfrentamiento de pandillas¨ Al escuchar esta última parte, Riven agarró con más fuerza la mano de su Invocador ¨Luego de eso, desaparecí. Me moví a esta ciudad para comenzar nuevamente y como ves, las cosas no me van mal¨

Al terminar de escuchar la historia, Riven sintió lástima por el chico; ciertamente ella tuvo un pasado mucho más violento que el de él, pero era imposible no intentar consolarlo. La Exiliada se acercó más hacia Gabriel y lo abrazó, llevando la cabeza del Invocador hacia su pecho, cerca del corazón de la Campeona.

¨¿Riven qué estas ha-?¨ La pregunta de Morgenstern fue silenciada por la misma noxiana quien comenzó a acariciar el pelo oscuro de la persona que tenía abrazada.

¨No hables… y escucha¨ Gabriel cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en lo que le dijo la guerrera. Como era de esperarse, él pudo escuchar los latidos del corazón de Riven. Eran cortos y calmados ¨Aunque es un mito en Runaterra, se dice que escuchar el latido de otra persona es relajante¨

¨¿Crees que funciona?¨ Aunque era difícil de confirmar ese mito, su cuerpo se sentía mucho más ligero, quizás por el hecho de que la historia de su pasado la conocía una persona en la que confiaba, o por escuchar los latidos. Pero si había algo que incomodaba al Invocador era estar tan cerca de los pechos de Riven por el miedo a que lo llame acosador.

¨Eso deberías decírmelo tú, no iría por allí dejando que la gente coloque su oreja cerca de mis senos¨ La chica rió, enredando sus dedos entre los lisos cabellos del Invocador. Después de unos minutos de silencio, ambos estaban disfrutando estar en ese lugar aunque el dueño del hogar estaba a punto de caer dormido; pero antes de que eso ocurra, la Exiliada lo levantó de las piernas y la espalda (teniendo extremo cuidado en esta parte) y lo llevó hasta su habitación, dejándolo en la cama.

El problema de espacio en el apartamento, obligaba a este dúo a dormir juntos, cada uno con un muro de almohadas que lo separaba, pero esta noche, ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle no usar esta separación

¨¿Sabes Riven?¨ Gabriel le dijo, un tanto inconsciente debido a que estaba casi dormido ¨Me está gustando esto de ser un Invocador…¨ Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que cayó completamente dormido.

¨Quizás… fui un poco dura con el entrenamiento¨ La Exiliada sonrió, luego entró en la cama junto al Invocador y cerró los ojos, acurrucándose con él.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, Gabriel y Riven se dirigieron al parque del centro por petición de la chica. La Campeona usaba una chaqueta aguamarina y con la capucha puesta, un par de jeans y zapatillas azules; debido a las demandas (más bien ruegos) del Invocador, ella debió dejar la espada en el apartamento, sintiéndose un tanto insegura de posibles enemigos.

Por otro lado Morgenstern usaba una vestimenta similar a la de la Exiliada, la principal diferencia eran los colores y que no tenía la capucha alta. Sin embargo había algo que llamaba la atención en él y era que debido al vínculo, además de los ojos, ahora algunos mechones de su cabello eran blancos.

¨No hay casi nadie aquí¨ Riven miró para todos lados, pero le era imposible detectar a alguien.

¨Allí¨ Gabriel apuntó a un par de personas que estaban dirigiéndose hacia el fondo del parque ¨Al parecer todos se juntaron allí para ver algo¨

¨¿Y si vamos a ver?¨ La peli-blanca estaba ansiosa de ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si fuera una niña de 5 años.

¨Nah. Mejor nos quedamos aquí; no estoy motivado para estar rodeado por mucha gente¨ Ambos se sentaron en la banca más cercana y vieron como más personas estaban yendo a ver lo que ocurría.

¨Gabriel...¨ Riven giró su cabeza, mirando al Invocador que todavía no estaba prestando atención ¨¿Podemos hablar de algo importante?¨ Al escuchar esto, el joven se dio vuelta y se concentró en la Campeona.

¨¿Qué ocurre?¨

¨Es que… necesito tu opinión acerca de esto¨ La Exiliada tomó la mano del chico de ojos rojos para demostrarle que era algo muy importante para ella ¨No sé si debería volver a Runaterra¨

¨¿Qué?¨ Gabriel rió ¨Este mundo es muy diferente al tuyo y-¨

¨Extraño mi mundo, pero cada vez que pienso en regresar, recuerdo la soledad, el tener que vagar y huir de las creencias de Noxus. Pero en este lugar, no es nada de eso; no hay ningún noxiano que intente matarme o algún mercenario que busque mi cabeza, es más, tengo a una gran persona conmigo¨

¨Bueno… eh…¨ El Invocador se sonrojó y miró para otro lado, evitando hacer contacto visual con la guerrera.

¨Me gustaría saber tu opinión¨ Ella llevó su mano a la barbilla del chico y la movió para que volviera a mirar a su Campeona ¨Sea cual sea tu decisión, no te juzgaré¨

¨Pues… Lo que yo pienso es que deberías…¨ Gabriel se distrajo al ver algo en el parque.

No muy lejos de ellos había un grupo de cuatro personas que estaba corriendo hacia donde estaba el resto de gente. Había algo extraño ya que tres de ellos parecían un tanto agotados de correr mientras que la última parecía no estar exhausta; ahí es cuando el peli-negro notó que esta persona estaba flotando.

¨Pero que…¨ El Invocador susurró y se concentró en el pequeño grupo.

El tercero de ellos, un chico de cabellos castaños se giró y luego de unas palabras el cuarto tocó el suelo. Era algo extraño ver una persona flotar, pero considerando que Riven estaba al lado de él, ya algunas cosas no le parecían imposibles.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeó al dúo noxiano además del grupo y fue ahí cuando Morgenstern notó uno de los datos más importantes.

La cuarta persona era una chica de cabello largo, sedoso, y lo más importante, celeste ¨Sona…¨

¨¿Y?¨ Él volvió a concentrarse en la Exiliada ¨¿Qué debería hacer?¨

¨Um… si… eh…¨ Sin dar una respuesta, el joven se levantó de la banca ¨No puedo darte una respuesta ahora, Riven. Pero cambiando de tema, hay algo que deberías ver…¨ Al tener la mano de la Campeona, él pudo levantarla y guiarla hacia donde creía estaría un nueva pista sobre el mundo de la guerrera.

* * *

El viaje hasta el hospital no fue tan largo pero si exhaustivo, sobre todo para James. Dentro del lobby se encontró con varias personas conocidas, entre ellas, Jessica, Shyvana, Sona, Greg y Kindred.

Gabriel se sentía abrumado, no solo había conocido a un Invocador hace unos minutos sino que también se encontró con más Campeones. Por otro lado Riven se sintió un poco en su casa ya que recordaba a algunas de las personas.

Desde la última vez que James y Greg se vieron, este último se veía normalmente, pero ahora había cambiado debido a su vínculo con los Cazadores Eternos. Su piel estaba más pálida, el cabello era blanco al igual que el de Riven aunque en comparación al chico, habían cierto mechones horizontales de color azul claro, similares a los que tenía la Oveja en su piel. Por otra parte, en sus manos tenía algo; era una máscara blanca y oscura que combinaba a los espíritus de los Kindred, la única diferencia es que él no necesitaba llevar puesto este accesorio.

¨¿No… no deberían ellos estar ocultos? Digo… todo el mundo los puede ver¨ Morgenstern estaba un tanto asustado de cómo reaccionaría la gente al ver a dos criaturas extrañas ya que por lo menos Sona y Riven (y hasta cierto punto, Shyvana) podían pasar desapercibidas.

¨Nuestra presencia es invisible al ojo humano…¨ Comenzó el Lobo.

¨…solo aquellos que estén preparados para tomar la decisión…¨ La Oveja continuó.

¨…podrán ver a los Kindred. ¡Argh! Odio eso…¨ Greg sacudió su cabeza ¨Es una reacción… es como si tuviera que terminar lo que dicen¨

Los dos espíritus avanzaron hacia el dúo noxiano; cuando se encontraron cerca, el ente de máscara negra tocó las manos de ambos y el tiempo se detuvo, tornando todo su alrededor en un color blanco y negro ¨Los hemos visto antes…¨ Ella les comentó.

¨Me hubiera dado cuenta…¨ Gabriel sonrió ¨Aunque es algo extraño hablar con el espíritu de la muerte –y aún más decir lo siguiente- gracias¨ La Oveja inclinó su cabeza en señal de confusión y el Lobo cambió de lado, para poder observar mejor al Invocador ¨Llevaba años esperando a que mi muerte llegara, pero con el tiempo logré descubrir que no era una salida rápida¨

¨¿El humano agradece no morir?¨ El espíritu oscuro estaba confundido también.

¨No te preocupes, Lobo. Tarde o temprano deberá elegir¨ La arquera observó esta vez a Riven quien parecía querer preguntarle algo ¨Tienes una duda… lo sabemos¨

¨Ustedes cosechan almas… eso quiere decir que estuvieron presentes el día del bombardeo durante la invasión a Ionia¨

¨Nosotros estamos en muchos lugares…¨ Ella comenzó.

¨… pero aparecemos ante las marcas para cosechar¨ Y él terminó.

¨Solo… tengo esta pregunta: ¿Estuvieron aquel momento en el que Singed lanzó sus químicos sobre los soldados?¨ Desde aquel día, Riven seguía recordando a todos sus compañeros de armas que había perdido. No tenía ningún amigo en ese lugar, pero se sentía algo feliz sabiendo que tenía alguien más que le protegiera la espalda ¿Hay alguna forma de poder hablar con las personas que murieron ese día?¨

¨La única forma de hacerlo es con la elección de la flecha…¨

¨…o la caza¨

Al soltar las manos de Gabriel y Riven, el tiempo volvió a su curso normal. Para lo que ellos habían sido un par de minutos, para todo el mundo fuera de estos tres corría normalmente.

¨Ah… bastante rápido¨ James le dijo a una persona que estaba entrando por la puerta principal. Al darse vuelta, el dúo noxiano vio a una chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules, su boca estaba cubierta por una bufanda pero los dos pudieron ver un pequeño corte en la mejilla y sobre ella una curita ¨Los presento. Ella es Dhelia; Dhelia ellos son Gabriel y-¨

¨Riven… recuerda que los dos jugamos al mismo juego¨ La Invocadora se acercó al otro grupo que estaba sentado ¨¿Dónde está su amigo?¨

¨Habitación 302¨ Le respondió Jessica ¨¿Y… no deberías tener un Campeón contigo?¨

Pero ella se negó a seguir hablando y se dirigió hacia los ascensores. Con mucha curiosidad, James, Sona, además de los dos noxianos siguieron a la joven; afortunadamente el elevador era lo suficientemente grande para los cinco.

Una vez en el tercer piso, todos fueron hacia la habitación de Luke. Fuera de la misma se encontraba una persona alta; éste tenía unos anteojos que reflejaban todo y le permitía a nadie ver sus ojos. Vestía como si fuera un cirujano, posiblemente para evitar sospechas ya que con el atuendo de un samurái llamaría demasiado la atención y era probable que no lo dejaran entrar.

Lo que llamó mucho la atención del resto de las personas, a excepción de Dhelia, era el calzado que llevaba el ninja. Un par de crocs blancas que combinaban con el atuendo blanco-celeste del cirujano.

¨Ay… Dios…¨ Gabriel miró al ´medico´ y evitó reír ¨Entiendo que los Campeones pueden llevar aspectos y todo pero… ¿crocs? ¿En serio?¨

¨¿Hay algún problema con eso? En el pasado usé esas cosas y aunque parezcan ridículas para algunos, la verdad son muy cómodas¨ La Invocadora agregó, un tanto avergonzada de tener que revelar tal secreto.

¨No entiendo por qué me pediste que hiciera esto. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?¨ Shen estaba un tanto confundido por esta situación.

¨Bueno… la idea original es que si tienes un aspecto de cirujano… pues… podrías curar a Luke¨ James explicó al resto del grupo el porqué de Shen, aunque a más de uno no le hizo gracia esto, sobre todo a la Invocadora vinculada al Ojo del Crepúsculo.

¨Tengo conocimiento acerca de cómo curar heridas, pero eso no implica que pueda sanar a su amigo. Deberías buscar a alguien esté especializado en estas cosas¨

¨Bueno… no importa, veamos cómo está él ¿si?¨ James, derrotado ante la respuesta del shinobi, entró al cuarto del Invocador junto al resto de las personas.

Dentro había dos personas; una de ellas el moribundo e inconsciente de Luke quien estaba conectado a una máquina, la misma detectaba que su pulso era débil pero todavía seguía respirando. La otra era la malvada de Noxus quien se encontraba acariciando la mejilla del peli-negro.

¨¿¡LeBlanc?!¨ Gabriel y Riven se sorprendieron al verla a ella. Sabían que el amigo de James era un Invocador, pero nunca llegaron a imaginarse que su Campeón iba a ser alguien tan relacionado a Riven.

¨Ah… es interesante ver quien decidió aparecer por aquí¨ La maga hizo su sonrisa sarcástica a medida que cruzaba sus brazos ¨Querida, ¿el exilio es divertido?¨

¨¿Qué haces aquí?¨ La guerrera no estaba feliz de ver a alguien de Noxus.

¨Cuidado de mi Invocador. Ya que los padres de mi pequeño Luke no están aquí, soy la única persona encargada de él… o como en términos legales, su novia¨ LeBlanc dejó un beso en la mejilla del inconsciente chico ¨Además, si yo desaparezco, ninguno de los Campeones podrá volver a Runaterra, sobre todo cuando soy la persona con el mayor poder mágico que conocen¨

¨Cuando te mate no va a haber una persona con-¨ Gabriel tomó el brazo de Riven y la arrastró hacia él.

¨No… ella quiere crear conflicto. Si la matas, puede que nadie pueda volver¨ El joven de cabello blanco y negro susurró en su oído y la mantuvo calmada.

¨¿Y quién es este niño quien sostiene tu correa?¨ La Campeona se acercó mientras que Dhelia y Shen fueron hacia el cuerpo dormido de Luke.

¨Gabriel Morgenstern… su Invocador¨ Su plan era tratar de tener a la maga de su lado, o al menos evitar futuras peleas.

Sin embargo Riven notó algo en el cuerpo de la matrona de la Rosa Negra. Ella tenía pequeñas cicatrices en su cuerpo, todas producidas por un filo muy delicado. Sería muy estúpido por parte de LeBlanc el de cortarse a ella misma, pero lo más extraño era que la Exiliada reconoció el arma que causó dichos daños.

Al igual que ella, había otra persona en Runaterra que conocía los secretos del viento y la habilidad de emplearlos para causar daño ¨¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?¨ Ella le preguntó a la maquiavélica mujer y apuntó a los cortes en su cuerpo.

¨¿Esto? Una pelea con otro Campeón… me culpaba de crímenes de los cuales yo no era culpable… pero si lo encuentras Riven… quien sabe, quizás tengan tiempo para una buena plática¨

¨Necesito de su atención¨ El Ojo del Crepúsculo llamó la atención del resto y se colocaron alrededor de la cama ¨Pude detectar algo en este chico. Es un aura que la podía sentir en Runaterra, y aquí también, aunque era más débil¨

¨¿Qué es?¨ James preguntó.

¨Es el Vacío¨ Sona se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, pero trató de mantener la calma para no levantar sospechas ¨Todo lo que provenga de ese lugar, inclusive Campeones, irradian un tipo de energía única y este chico fue afectado en algún momento por la magia de esa dimensión¨

¨Pero si él está vinculado a LeBlanc, no creo que-¨

¨No estoy diciendo que le ocurra algo extraño, pero sí que fue víctima de algo o _alguien_ vinculado a Vacío¨ El ninja miró a Sona ¨Y puedo también ver que se encontró en presencia de esa magia, señorita Buvelle¨

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas. De todas las personas que se encontraban en la habitación, solo James conocía uno de los mayores secretos de la Campeona y prometió no revelárselo a nadie, incluso a sus mejores amigos.

¨Vamos… quizás todos los Campeones fueron afectados por esta radiación. Después de todo, ¿ustedes no combatían con y contra miembros del Vació?¨ El castaño trataba de esquivar cualquier clase de pregunta que llegara a complicar a Sona.

¨Puede ser, pero sugiero que estemos todos preparados ante cualquier situación¨ Gabriel ayudó a James, aunque se hayan conocido recientemente, sentía que podía confiar en él, algo que no había hecho hace bastante.

¨El Vacío… Mh¨ Dhelia susurró ¨Debemos encontrar más Invocadores, si hay algo allí fuera que está atacando a más de los nuestros, es necesario mantenerlos a salvo, o en lo posible, evitar que se vuelvan en nuestra contra¨

James miró a Gabriel y Riven con una sonrisa ¨¿Entonces qué dicen? ¿Se unen a nuestro grupo?¨ Él extendió su mano, esperando a que la alianza se vuelva mucho más grande.

¨No lo sé…¨ Por un momento el Invocador dudó de como aproximarse a esta situación ¨Generalmente suelo hacer las cosas solo¨

¨Por más que nos encontremos con LeBlanc, lo mejor que podemos hacer es unirnos a ellos¨ Riven llevó su mano al hombro de Morgenstern ¨Si mal no recuerdo, la unión hace la fuerza ¿no?¨

Después de unos segundos de meditarlo, Gabriel extendió su mano y la estrechó con el castaño de ojos celestes ¨Bien… estamos juntos en esto, solo espero no tener que desconfiar en nadie¨ La mirada carmesí del chico fueron hacia Dhelia, Shen y LeBlanc quienes todavía eran muy confiables para él.

* * *

 **Creo que me sentí un poco inspirado para hacer este capítulo. Si hay personajes de los cuales me gusta escribir son Kindred, Riven y Jhin (más allá de que no juego ninguno de estos por falta de habilidadd en mis manos).**

 **Eeeeeeeeen fin, ya tenemos más información de lo que le ocurrió a Luke además de explicar un poco el pasado de Gabriel y establecer la rivalidad entre Riven y LeBlanc.**

 **Y si, debido a petición popular aparecieron los crocs. Dije que iba a ponerles un poco más de atención a los mismos pero no voy a dedicar 1000 palabras sobre el calzado de Shen. Vaya uno a hacer un capítulo entero hablando de que tan cómodos son esas cosas y por qué deben dar una ventaja en el combate.**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Buen capitulo, no fue tan largo pero aun así, buen capitulo._

 _¿Entonces los protas están encontrando invocadores por su cuenta sin avisarnos? Bueno que mas da, si James quiere que ese invocador cure a Luke entonces su campeón tendrá que tener habilidades curativas. Yo voto por Soraka xD_

 **Nope. James y compañía encuentran Campeones e Invocadores a medida que aparecen en los capítulos, no hay ninguno oculto (Principalmente porque si llego a escribir a un Campeón que no tiene OC entonces voy a tener que cambiar algunas cosas en la historia. Preferible que no aparezca nadie nuevo por sorpresa. Claro, está Cyne... pero es un caso aparte.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Nuevo recuerdo de reunión y este pareció un poco mas calmado que otros, no se quien pudo llamar pero supongo que su campeón es un support o tiene algo para curar, y tu respuesta a lo de Karthus me dio risa, y tarde en comprender lo de potasio con Soraka, hasta que recordé que le dice banana, jajajaja, a esperar otro cap._

 **Support? Eh... no tanto, el viejo Shen curaba así que si eso sirve de consuelo...**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _¡Pero si esta claro que es Soraka! xD healer experta :'v -cof cof-_

 _Si esto es rated M ¿No sería el equivalente a un ecchi de anime en cierta forma? y como buen ecchi que se respete tendremos escenas de fan service para las feminas y los hombres ¿No? OK,no. Ni idea de que me he fumado hoy jaja_

 _Pero ahora enserio... ¿Habrá mugruños para lanzar? ¿Los campeones tendrán alguna experiencia divertida en este nuevo mundo mientras puedan o tendrán que limitarse a seguir ocultos en las sombras? Y no, no me refería llevarlos a una mega convención o un torneo internacional de lol ( de esos mundiales?) para que se traumen de como es que son un vídeo juego y les den el primer lugar del concurso de cosplay... aunque sería interesante... ¿Las cámaras fotográficas captaran a los invisibles como lo hacen con algunos fantasmas? ( si es así , cazaremos teemos) ¿Ethan sera capaz de enseñarle a usar un smartphone a Zed sin morir en el intento? ¿Jessica pasara por 'como entrenar a tu dragón'? ¿Shen tendrá un mp3 lleno de canciones para meditar? ¿Sona nos dará un concierto? y ...¿Por que carajos hago tantas preguntas? xD ¡Me despido! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

 _From to the shadows... Ryder~_

 **Claro... claro... Soraka... si... (En mi cabeza vino la imágen de Soraka vestida de médica y con crocs... ay, esto no va a acabar)**

 **Ya tengo gente que me está pidiendo hacer romances con sus Campeones, así que a la larga va a haber algo interesante... Lo que sí tengo pensado algo para el grupo principal, pero la historia tiene que avanzar de momento.**

 **Voy a tratar de en el futuro hacer capítulos en donde los Campeones e Invocadores van a hacer cosas normales de la Tierra. Claro está que algunos van a tener más problemas que otros para ir caminando sin llamar mucho la atención (Todo el mundo estaría al tanto del mal olor de Twitch)**

* * *

 **Dentro de un par de horas la Summer Sale de Steam va a comenzar y mi billetera ya está rogando que no la abra. Pero lo siento, hay ofertas muy buenas ;-;**

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje:_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	20. Cap 20: El Poder de Demacia

**Cebollitas sub-campeón :(**

 **OC creado por ShadowFic**

* * *

Al terminar de conectar la notebook al enchufe de la pared, Jenny Ward, una chica de 24 años abrió el armario para retirar unos cuantos objetos, entre ellos una peluca roja. Luego se dirigió al baño y prendió la luz, revelando frente al espejo a una joven de ojos azules y cabello negro.

Esta chica era una fanática del cosplay y por supuesto no pasó la oportunidad de disfrazarse de los personajes del juego más famoso del mundo. Uno de sus favoritos era el de Katarina por dos razones: La primera era que ella era la supuesta ´pareja´ del Campeón favorito de Jenny, Garen y como tal, ella se sentía identificada con la noxiana en la parte de amar al general de Demacia. La segunda razón era que la estudiante de abogacía tenía una peluca de color rojo que la había usado para otros cosplays en el pasado y le evitaba crear más gastos.

Jenny llevaba una playera de color negro con el logo de Pentakill, la banda de música ficticia creada dentro del universo de League of Legends, y aunque la misma no encajaba con el personaje de la asesina, ella consideraba que el negro le quedaba bien.

Primero comenzó aplicándose maquillaje en la cara, sobre todo tratando de recrear la cicatriz del ojo. Uno de los problemas que Ward tenía era que le era muy difícil colocarse las lentes de contacto, muchas veces provocando una molestia debido a su largo uso; esto llevaba a que su representación del personaje no sea exactamente igual ya que no podía copiar el color de los ojos.

Luego de eso, prosiguió a colocarse la peluca sobre su cabeza, evitando mostrar alguna señal del cabello oscuro que tenía debajo, y se dirigió a su computadora portátil, la cual ya estaba preparada para jugar.

Momentos después, ella ya estaba dentro de una partida con el afamado general demaciano. Si había algo que destacaba de ese personaje era el aspecto de Legión de Acero; la historia detrás del mismo llevaba a que en respuesta al proyecto Bioforja desarrollado por Noxus, la nación de azul y dorado tuvo que implementar una nueva fuerza que contrarreste a la de sus rivales. De tal forma junto a unos científicos de Piltover, los primeros voluntarios para la Legión de Acero fueron los hermanos Crownguard.

El objetivo era no solo el de combatir a la oscura creación de Noxus, sino que también mejorar las habilidades de aquellos Campeones que participan; esto permitió que Garen y Lux mejoren sus aptitudes físicas y mágicas (sobre todo la rubia en ésta última). Sin embargo el proyecto Bioforja había sido cancelado y la única persona que participó fue Darius; debido a esto Demacia decidió desactivar a la Legión de Acero y todos los secretos e información habían sido ocultados de la población. Por otra parte los dos hermanos se les permitieron volver a sus puestos dentro del ejército de su imperio con la condición de que no podían mencionar nada acerca de lo que les ocurrió y como excusa al repentino incremento de sus habilidades se debía a un extenso entrenamiento ordenado por el mismo Jarvan.

La partida había comenzado y ella ya tenía la ventaja con un asesinato sobre su rival de línea. El estilo de Jenny era agresivo, siempre que podía intentaba buscar al ´villano´ con el fin de impartir justicia en nombre de Demacia. Cada vez que la estudiante usaba la habilidad definitiva del guerrero y lograba quitarle la vida a un Campeón enemigo, ella gritaba igual de fuerte que él.

Pero hubo un problema de por medio; las luces de la casa se apagaron, y la conexión a internet había cesado, dejando a Ward sin posibilidad de continuar la partida.

¨¡¿En serio?!¨ Ella se levantó de su asiento y pateó la misma silla ¨¡Esto es absurdo!¨Jenny gritó y se tiró en su cama, frustrada de que no podía participar en la partida.

Al mirar al cielo raso, se detuvo a pensar en varias cosas, una de ellas era qué pasaría si Garen existiese. Sería algo divertido, o al menos interesante ver que alguien tan grande como el general de Demacia caminando por la ciudad, juzgando a todos los que considera villanos.

Antes de poder dormir, la chica disfrazada escuchó algo que provenía de la cocina; era un montón de utensilios de metal que cayeron al suelo, pero ella ni se preocupó ya que los iba a levantar mañana cuando preparase su desayuno.

…

Jenny sintió algo a la mañana siguiente; al abrir parcialmente sus ojos notó una figura gigantesca que se encontraba a su lado y acariciando su cabello. Ella no entró en pánico ya que todavía seguía un poco dormida pero pudo reconocer la camisa azul y dorada con el emblema demaciano cerca del área del corazón.

¨G-Garen…¨ Ella murmuró y captó la atención del extraño.

¨Estas despierta¨ El general suspiró aliviado ¨Pensé que nunca lo harías…¨ Dio una leve risa ¨Es gracioso, me encuentro en un nuevo mundo y la primera persona que veo es a la enemiga por la cual tengo sentimientos¨

La estudiante permaneció en silencio; su estado de somnolencia le permitía entender lo que decía el Campeón, pero todavía no procesaba toda la información y creía que era un sueño ¨Garen…¨ Ella levantó sus brazos, pidiendo ayuda para que el tipo forzudo la saque de la cama.

Jenny movió sus pies y notó que no estaba tocando el suelo, sino que el guerrero la estaba sosteniendo en el aire. La diferencia de altura era sorprendente ¨Vaya… siempre pensé que eras más alta… Tú y tus dichosas botas¨ el Campeón rió otra vez.

Sin pensarlo, Ward llevó una de sus manos al pecho del soldado, sintiendo los músculos del mismo; se notaba la gran cantidad de tiempo que le dedicó al entrenamiento. Luego de eso sus brazos terminaron detrás del cuello de Garen, abrazándolo con la poca fuerza que tenía ¨Dame uno…¨

¨Eh… disculpa ¿qué?¨ El Poder de Demacia sostenía a Jenny de la cadera pero notó como ella quería acercarse hacia él, haciendo una mueca con sus labios para que la bese. Con un suspiró se rindió y se entregó al amor que tiene a la asesina y dejó que sus emociones lo controlen. El abrazo por parte del Campeón parecía dolerle a la dormilona pero a ella no le importaba; era una fantasía que parecía muy real. Los labios de ambos se tocaron, y el silencio reinó entre los dos, permitiendo que el amor entre ambos fluyera, o al menos para el fortachón de Demacia.

Sin embargo la peluca de Jenny no estaba tan firme como antes y cayó al suelo, revelando los verdaderos cabellos oscuros. Garen abrió sus ojos y no solo notó este detalle, sino que también los ojos de su ´amada´ eran celestes y no verdes. Ante semejante descubrimiento, lanzó a la chica hacia la pared, provocando que caiga sobre la cama.

¨¡Arpía!¨ Cerca de la puerta se encontraba la misma espada que el general usaba con el aspecto de la Legión de Acero y la apuntó hacia la estudiante ¨Tus trucos viles no volverán a engañarme. ¡La rectitud triunfará!¨

Con un gran dolor en su espalda, Jenny ya se encontraba completamente despierta. Se dio cuenta de quien estaba en frente de ella, y que el gran arma que llevaba en sus manos era real debido a la electricidad que circulaba por el filo del sable ¨N-n-no… Por favor, no era mi intención la de…- No pretendía-¨

¨¡Silencio!¨ El guerrero se acercó, dejando la punta de su espada en el cuello de la chica ¨Pagarás por tus crímenes¨

¨¿Esto es lo que me pasa por controlar a mi Campeón favorito?¨ Ella cerró sus ojos e intentó cubrirse, pero sintió que el arma de Garen se alejaba ¨¿Qué?¨

¨¿Dijiste… controlar?¨ El general se inclinó, acercándose a la asustadiza chica ¨¿Por qué un Invocador se haría pasar por un Campeón, más concretamente, alguien con quien… suelo luchar¨ Hizo una pausa en esta última parte; más allá de que besó a Jenny, él quería mantener secreto su romance con la asesina de Noxus (incluso aunque la peli-negra lo sabía)

¨¿In… Invocador?¨ Ward dejó de cubrirse; sintió que el Poder de Demacia no iba a atacarla, o al menos que le iba a dar tiempo suficiente para planear su escape ¨¿Quién eres?¨

El soldado se levantó ¨Garen Crownguard; cabeza de la familia Crownguard; Campeón de Demacia y general de las fuerzas armadas del imperio¨ Sus ojos volvieron a concentrarse en la Invocadora ¨¿Podría decirme cuál es su nombre, señorita…?¨

¨Katarina…¨ Esa respuesta provocó que el demaciano levanté una ceja en señal de confusión ¨QUIERO DECIR… Ward… Jenny Ward¨

¨Muy bien, señorita Ward¨ El Campeón hizo una reverencia, dejando la gran espada a su lado ¨Es un honor estar vinculada a una Invocadora, incluso aunque esto implique seguirla en un mundo completamente diferente¨ Él levantó su cabeza ¨Solo… pido un pequeño favor. Lo que ocurrió recientemente… ¿sería demasiado no hablarle de esto a los altos Invocadores, y si es posible no comentar nada con cierta mujer? Si entiende a lo que me refiero¨

¨En…entiendo pero... Sigo sin entender mucho y-¨ La estudiante fue interrumpida por el sonido de su estómago. Eran casi las 10 de la mañana y todavía no había desayunado ¨Lo siento, solo tengo hambre ¿Te importaría si siguiéramos esta conversación en la cocina mientras preparo un algo para comer?¨

Con la ayuda del general, Jenny se levantó de la cama; su espalda seguía adolorida pero podía caminar. Antes de irse de la habitación, el hombre de cabello castaño se agachó y levantó la peluca roja que antes llevaba la Invocadora ¨Creo que esto le pertenece¨

Con un poco de vergüenza (aunque en su interior estaba un poco feliz por haber besado a su personaje de videojuego favorito) tomó el falso cabello y lo lanzó a un lado de la habitación, con tal de que ninguno de los dos lo viera ¨Si alguien pregunta, ninguno de los dos vio esa cosa en su vida¨

¨Entendido¨ Garen inclinó su cabeza, pero cuando Ward intentaba salir de la habitación, el guerrero se puso en su camino ¨Yo que usted eliminaría cualquier clase de evidencia¨ Llevó su mano al área debajo del ojo derecho, indicándole a la joven que limpiara la falsa cicatriz.

¨Oh…¨ Con un rápido pero fuerte movimiento eliminó todo rastro del maquillaje ¨Gracias… supongo¨ Dicho esto, el Campeón se movió a un lado y permitió que su Invocadora salga de la habitación y comience su nueva vida.

* * *

 **La cantidad de innuendos sexuales en esta última parte me hizo reir.**

 **En fin, nuevo OC y capítulo. Va a ser divertido el próximo capítulo por la forma en que Jenny se va a encontrar con el grupo, va a ser interesante como _él_ va a empezar a afectar esta historia :)**

* * *

 **Dragon Lector:** _Así que se trataba del Shen cirujano, jajaja, como no lo pensé, y ya empieza a aflorar un pequeño romance entre Riven y Gabriel, y me gusto los efectos de la vinculación de Greg con Kindred, haber como le afecto a su hermano su vinculación con Twich, a esperar el siguiente cap_

 **Ya hay varias personas que me comentan que les gustaron los efectos de la vinculación entre Greg y Kindred, pero todavía falta mostrar lo que le ocurrió al resto del grupo (Incluso aunque Luke esté en un pseudo-coma de momento).**

 **Jaxter98:** _Ya se veia venir el romance entre esos 2, desde el inicio lo suponia._

 _Uff ahora que lo pienso, va a ser complicado aprenderse todos los personajes de la historia, tal vez mas adelante podrias hacer un cap como extra con un recopilatorio de los oc junto con su apariencia pero eso ya seria pedir mucho._  
 _En fin buen capitulo como siempre, sigue con el buen trabajo y no te dejes tentar por steam, es malefico._

 **Quizas lo haga. Al igual a futuro voy a hacer más capítulos con los OCs que ya están presentados (tanto míos como los creados por ustedes) para demostrar como fue evolucionando el vínculo entre Invocador y Campeón.**

 **Steam ya se llevó lo mejor de mi...**

 **...pero eran tan baratos esos juegos ;_;**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	21. Cap 21: El examen

**OC creado por ShadowFic**

* * *

Luego de la llegada de Garen, ambos comenzaron a explicarle su compañero datos importantes. Por un lado el Campeón le informó acerca del vínculo que tenía con Jenny y todo lo que ocurriría con ella en el futuro. Ella no se tomó con facilidad la parte de los cambios; en su cabeza reinaba la idea de que un día iba a terminar igual de gigante como el demaciano y aunque no parecía tan extraño ser una persona musculosa, para la peli-negra era raro.

En cambio, la Invocadora le detalló al guerrero en dónde se encontraba y como él era en realidad un personaje de un juego. Por más convincente que ella fuese, Garen no le creyó y pensó que la Tierra era una dimensión diferente a Runaterra, pero de todas formas decidió seguir los consejos de la chica ya que el Poder de Demacia se encontraba muy ligado a las reglas y sería incorrecto para él desobedecer a un Invocador.

El fin de semana pasó volando para los dos, sobre todo porque al día siguiente Jenny tuvo que comprarle algo de ropa al Campeón para que pase desapercibido. El domingo fue aún más devastador ya que era la visita mensual de los padres de la estudiante y la sorpresiva aparición de Garen generó muchas preguntas, tanto sobre quien era y que relación tenía con su hija.

Fueron unas horas incómodas, que llevaron a Jenny a mentirle a sus padres; ellos no necesitaban conocer la verdad sobre el Campeón, lo único que les gustó escuchar fue que él era el novio de la chica. Esto no fue de agrado para el demaciano pero decidió mantener su boca cerrada.

Las semanas pasaron y la relación entre los dos resultaba ser un poco tosca, principalmente porque Garen no la dejaba sola en el exterior, sin importar si ella le ordenaba que no lo hiciera ya que el pretexto que usaba el Campeón era que hasta que Jenny no supiera las bases sobre cómo defenderse contra los villanos que azotaran la Tierra.

Así fue como el duro entrenamiento del Poder de Demacia puso a prueba la fuerza y resistencia de la estudiante quien aunque fuese diariamente a un gimnasio para mantenerse en forma, Garen sabía cómo atacar sus puntos débiles y obligándola a reforzarlos.

Sin embargo llegó un momento en que al llegar a la universidad, Jenny recibió la mala noticia de que había un examen para el cual ella no había estudiado. Con todo lo que ocurrió con el Campeón, le había dedicado poco tiempo a hacer las tareas y estudiar con lo que llevó a que se olvide de varios de los temas importantes que iban a preguntarle, y tuvo que valerse por lo poco que recordaba.

Al llegar al salón de clases, Jenny vio a casi todos sus compañeros revisando los apuntes a último momento y rezando para que pudiesen aprobar. Ella se sentó en la cuarta fila para evitar que el profesor de turno se concentre en ella y comenzó a retirar de su mochila los útiles necesarios para el examen.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y un hombre adulto y de traje marrón entró al salón, ganándose muecas de miedo por parte de los alumnos quienes no estaban preparados ¨Buenos días clase. Espero que esas caras de terror no sean por el examen¨ Varios murmullos por parte de los jóvenes con el fin de pasarse la información que necesitaban comenzaron a escucharse, pero se acabaron apenas el profesor entregaba las hojas con las consignas de la prueba ¨Recuerden que el próximo mes va a haber otra instancia de evaluación, pero eso no quiere decir que no deban-¨

Tanto el maestro como todos los alumnos, incluyendo a Jenny, vieron que la entrada al aula se abrió y entraron dos chicos bastante apurados y cansados por correr. Uno de ellos llevaba una chaqueta larga verde, jeans clásicos y el cabello rubio; detrás de él alguien muy similar, pero con una campera negra y playera blanca por debajo, los mismos jeans pero su pelo era blanco con franjas horizontales, un estilo bastante extraño para la época universitaria.

¨¿Por qué no me sorprende? Los hermanos…¨ El profesor miró en su libreta de asistencias ¨…Callahan. Un día tan importante como hoy, y llegan tarde¨

¨Lo siento es que el autobús-¨

¨Siéntense y hagan su examen. Ah y cierren la puerta, no hay necesidad de que otros alumnos interrumpan nuestro preciado tiempo¨ El último de los chicos que entró dejó cerrada la puerta y junto a su hermano fueron a su asiento que estaba dos filas adelante que la de Jenny.

Pero había algo extraño que la Invocadora pudo ver. Al fijarse otra vez en la puerta, la chica vio que algo estaba entrando, pero este _algo_ atravesó la madera como si fuera un fantasma.

Aunque el hecho de que exista Garen en su mundo, Jenny se detuvo a pensar si había otros Campeones en la Tierra y esto confirmaba que era cierto.

Dos espíritus, uno blanco y otro negro, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el joven de cabello blanco y azul. Ellos llevaban una máscara que representaba a su compañero; por un lado el espectro negro llevaba una blanca que simbolizaba a la Oveja mientras que el ente blanco portaba una negra representando a un Lobo.

¨Muchos humanos intentando adquirir conocimiento…¨

¨… ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo, vamos a cazar!¨

¨Muy bien, tienen dos horas para completar el examen. No respondo ninguna clase de pregunta, todo queda a interpretación del alumno¨

Todos comenzaron a escribir, algunos con seguridad y otros con más desconfianza que otros. En el caso de Jenny, ella estaba revisando todos los puntos para encontrar alguno por el cual comenzar; sin embargo todo lo que le estaban preguntando era principalmente lo que no había estudiado.

De vez en cuando la Invocadora centraba sus ojos en los dos hermanos quienes estaban intercambiándose papeles con las respuestas del examen. El vínculo con Garen había cambiado un poco la forma en que Jenny veía al mundo, ella creía que era necesario impartir justicia (aunque no de una forma tan brutal como lo hacía el demaciano), y su deber era denunciar lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros de clase.

O al menos era la idea principal ya que los dos entes que se encontraban cerca del peli-blanco notaron que la estudiante los estaba viendo; esto provocó que ella bajara la vista y se concentrara en su evaluación, pero tenía esa sensación que el espíritu de los Kindred la seguían observando.

La siguiente vez que levantó su cabeza, Jenny tuvo a la Oveja en frente de ella; sus brillantes ojos zafiro inspeccionando el alma de la peli-negra con un silencio amenazador. Para evitar entrar en pánico, ella trató de mirar a otro lado antes de volver a concentrarse en su hoja, pero no podía evitar sentirse acosada por un espíritu que era considerado la misma Muerte.

¨¿Crees que nos ha visto? No parece muy alterada¨ El Lobo giraba alrededor de Ward.

¨Intenta ocultar su miedo. Puedo escuchar su corazón, late, teme por su vida¨ La Oveja inclinó su cabeza, colocando el extraño arco a un lado de la estudiante.

¨Ustedes no existen… ustedes no existen… ustedes no existen¨ Jenny susurraba y repetía esas palabra para tratar de alejar al Campeón.

¨¿No existimos?¨ El Lobo se detuvo a la derecha de la Invocadora ¨¡Aquí una prueba de que somos reales!¨ El espíritu negro se abalanzó hacia el brazo de la estudiante y lo mordió con fuerza.

Para su sorpresa, los colmillos del ente si le causaron daño y rasgaron parte de la piel de la chica, provocando que ella se levantara de su asiento y gritara de dolor.

Todas las personas del salón observaron a la chica quien había atraído su atención ¨Señorita Ward, entiendo que el examen sea difícil y produzca ciertos niveles de estrés; pero sugiero que trate de liberar esos nervios fuera del horario de clase¨

¨Profesor, su brazo está sangrando¨ Una de las compañeras de clase apuntó al brazo de Jenny el cual estaba tirando sangre sobre la hoja de evaluación. Era algo extraño ya que solo ella podía ver a los dos espíritus mientras que el resto solo veía la herida provocada por el Lobo.

¨Oh, por Dios…¨ El hombre mayor suspiró ¨Er… Theodore¨ El rubio sentado al lado del chico de pelo blanco miró al maestro ¨Acompaña a la señorita Ward a la enfermería¨

¨¿Pero por qué debo-?¨

¨Por favor, si todos sabemos que terminarás aprobando¨ Esto generó una risa por parte de los compañeros de aula.

…

Una vez en el pasillo, los dos permanecieron en silencio. Jenny tenía un pañuelo para tratar de cubrir la herida causada por el Lobo pero sus dedos no tardaron en sentir el tejido húmedo que ya estaba con un color rojo.

¨No es necesario acompañarme, fue un accidente¨ La chica no sabía cómo explicarle a Ted la razón por la cual su brazo comenzó a sangrar, sobre todo cuando la causa del sangrado se debía a una mordida de un espíritu inexistente para él.

¨Eh, está bien. Además creo que eras la única persona que sabía que nos estábamos pasando las respuestas¨ El rubio rio ¨Entonces… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?¨

¨Este… ocurrió ayer, un perro me mordió el brazo pero no pasó nada. Al parecer hoy comenzaron las consecuencias¨ Era difícil inventar excusas.

¨¿Un perro? Eso es raro… juraría que fue un lobo¨ Jenny abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¨Y creo que los dos sabemos de qué lobo estamos hablando ¿No?¨

¨No tengo idea de qué estás hablando¨

¨¡Por favor!¨ Ted suspiró, un tanto cansado de tratar de fingir que no conocía lo que estaba ocurriendo ¨Yo los vi, y tú también. Los Kindred¨

Ward se encontraba sin palabras; el compañero que la estaba escoltando a la enfermería también los podía ver. Quizás todos sabían de la existencia del espíritu de la muerte pero ninguno se atrevió a sobre-reaccionar o incluso interactuar con ellos ¨¿C-c-cómo?¨

¨Soy un Invocador, y salvo que estés a las puertas de la muerte y puedas ver a la Oveja y al Lobo, entonces supongo que también eres una de nosotros¨

¨¿Nosotros? ¿Quiere decir que hay más Invocadores en este mundo?¨

¨Exactamente, y sobre todo en esta ciudad aparecieron unos cuantos¨ Los dos se detuvieron en la puerta de la enfermería y evitaron entrar hasta que el rubio le explicase un poco más de la situación actual ¨Estoy vinculado a Twitch¨

¨No te creo… estarías apestando toda la universidad¨ Jenny sonrió, imaginándose a su compañero como una rata.

¨Estar vinculado a él no me convierte en algo tan asqueroso¨ Ted se cruzó de brazos ¨Puedo hacer otras cosas…¨

¨¿Por ejemplo?¨ En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el otro Invocador desapareció en una pequeña nube verde, sin dejar ningún rastro de que estaba allí ¨¿Q-qué?¨

¨Al igual que mi Campeón, puedo hacerme invisible… además de tener cierta fascinación por el queso¨ Una vez más el chico reapareció, asustando un poco a Jenny ¨Vamos, deberías curarte ese brazo¨

Los dos entraron a la enfermería. Era una habitación pequeña con una cama y un escritorio lleno de papeles. A la derecha de los dos estudiantes había un armario cerrado pero nadie más en este lugar salvo ellos.

La Invocadora se sentó sobre la cama y ambos esperaron a que la enfermera llegase ¨Entonces… tu nunca me dijiste cuál era tu Campeón¨ Ted comenzó hablando.

¨Garen…¨ La peli-negra sonrió, recordando el día en que él apareció y se dieron un beso.

¨Je, no quiero imaginarme lo que ocurriría si Katarina viese que su hombre está con otra mujer¨

¨¡Solo soy su Invocadora!¨ Jenny gritó ¨Que esté vinculada al general de Demacia no quiere decir que tenga relaciones con él¨

¨Ni tampoco las implico solo-¨ El rubio fue interrumpido al escuchar algo que provenía del armario. Éste se movía incontrolablemente y parecía que algo quería salir de allí.

Con la chica en la cama, fue el otro estudiante el que se acercó con curiosidad hasta el mueble e intentó descubrir la causa del inexplicable movimiento. Al quitar la traba de la puerta, algo salió disparado y aterrizó en frente de la cama. Este _algo_ era una criatura de 4 patas y 3 ojos; su cuerpo era violeta y representaba los colores del Vacío. La criatura era una de las creaciones de Malzahar aunque cómo había llegado a ese lugar todavía era un misterio.

¨¿Eso no es…?¨ Jenny intentó tocar al ente del Vacío con su calzado pero lo alejó inmediatamente al notar que el bicho intentaba atacarla ¨¡Mátalo!¨

Sin ninguna arma a su disposición, Ted trató de encontrar algo que pueda usar para causarle daño al monstruo pero lo más cercano (y útil) que pudo encontrar fue un frasco de vidrio el cual lo lanzó hacia el ente morado, pero no le causó ningún daño. Al ser atacado, el esbirro de Malzahar se dio la vuelta y saltó hacia el Invocador, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Jenny no podía quedarse de brazos (o brazo, considerando que uno estaba herido) cruzados y trató de ayudar a su nuevo amigo; a diferencia del rubio, ella encontró unas tijeras de metal las cual podían servir. Ward se levantó de la cama y con su nueva arma se acercó a la espalda del ente del Vacío y lo apuñaló, provocando que lance chorros azules que representarían la sangre del a criatura ¨ **¡JUSTICIA!** ¨ Ella gritó emulando la voz del demaciano.

¨Gracias…¨ Ted quitó a la bestia muerta de encima y se levantó con la ayuda de la Invocadora ¨Sin duda Garen es tu Campeón¨

¨¿Qué hacía algo del Vacío aquí?¨ La estudiante tocó el bicho ya difunto

¨Ah… si… lamentablemente hay _algo_ de ese lugar que está persiguiendo a otros Invocadores. Ya atacó a uno de mis amigos pero por suerte está vivo¨ El rubio suspiró ¨¿Sabes? Nos haría falta alguien como tú en nuestro grupo¨

¨De acuerdo¨

Un silencio reinó entre los dos; el invocador no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida, mucho menos que aceptara ¨¿Así nada más? ¿Nada de preguntar qué es lo que hay que hacer… ni… nada de eso?¨

¨Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces debemos combatir contra el Vacío. El caos solo traerá destrucción y debe haber un balance justo. Debemos luchar por aquellos que no pueden¨ Jenny se sorprendió al escuchar decir esta última parte, y rió ¨Vaya, no me esperaba decir eso en mi vida¨

¨Bueno, entonces está decidido, bienvenida al grupo¨

* * *

 **Y acá termina la aventura de Jenny de momento. La forma en que veía como terminaba el capítulo fue muy diferente de lo que había pensado originalmente, pero aún así sirvió el propósito para presentarla al grupo.**

 **En este capítulo tambien se sigue demostrando mi fascinación por escribir acerca de Kindred.**

* * *

 **Dragon Lector:** _Algo corto pero bueno, y ese Garen es bastante sincero en sus palabras, a esperar el siguiente cap_

 **Garen es un hombre de palabra. Siempre intenta proteger a todos sus aliados (Y Kata) y no desobedece ninguna orden. Aunque claro, también es medio terco cuando se le explica que es un personaje de vidoejuego.**

 **ShawodFic:** _JAJA fue genial como evolucionaste el capitulo amigo no me esperaba del todo Suerte! :D_

 **Tuve algunos problemas para ver como se podía desarrollar, pero a la larga tuve unas buenas ideas, espero que sea de agrado este capítulo ;)**

 **En otras noticias, al fin entendí por qué cambiaste el apellido para Jonathan, ya lo podía ver en una pelea usando el martillo de Poppy y gritando ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**

 **Jaxter98:** _Ya tenemos nuevo OC y posiblemente en el futuro algo de lemon , ya quiero ver cuando salga Katarina y se pelee con el pink por el cuerpo de Garen. ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)_

 **Tardé en entender el porqué de Pink... soy un idiota, lol. Lemon habrá si el dueño de dicho OC lo permite... y si no aparece nadie con Katarina e intenta robarse al macho de Jenny.**

 **Matymaster123:** _No pude comentar en los anteriores because celular..._

 _Con la ROTAcion de esta semana no quiero jugar mid, top o jg (Puto Soryrgeton)_

 _Me alegra que actualizes rapido para introducir mas OCs (y mas crocs)_

 _Garen solo ama a los bushs (?_

 _En fin, actualiza pronto y buen capitulo_

 **Yasuo es muy fácil de counterear, y sinó pedile un campeo a tu jungla, eso siempre hace renunciar al otro.**

 **Sabía que iba a haber un comentario de crocs, lmao.**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	22. Cap 22: La Soberana Oscura

**OC creado por Custos de Lumine**

* * *

 _¨Neuricus completaro… tainucio infectite… invocio-¨_

¨¿Otra vez con ese libro? ¿Has tenido éxito alguna vez con eso?¨ Anna rió, mirando hacia su pantalla mientras la partida cargaba.

¨Todavía no, pero no hay que perder la esperanza¨ El hermano mayor de 21 años, Samuel, volvió a repetir el hechizo que nuevamente no provocó nada. Al ver su computadora, los Campeones ya se encontraban en el templo principal ¨Ah, perfecto, comenzamos¨ Con una sonrisa, dejó el libro a un lado del monitor.

Estos dos hermanos eran fanáticos de League of Legends; fue el joven de cabello blanco y ojos verdes quien comenzó a jugarlo, luego de un tiempo de ser observado por su hermana de 20, termino por unirse también. Aunque su vida fuera bastante decente, su pasado no lo era; hace 3 años los padres de Samuel y Anna perdieron la vida en un accidente dejando a estos dos niños (de 18 y 17 años respectivamente) solos y sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Por un lado Sam decidió quedarse en la universidad estudiando astronomía mientras que Anna optó por trabajar en una fábrica que les permitió conseguir dinero para comprar un departamento en las afueras del centro de Washington.

El chico de ojos esmeralda era algo peculiar; se le daba muy bien la estrategia pero muy pocas veces la ponía en uso ya que perdía las ganas de aplicar su conocimiento. Además creía en la magia, cosa que su hermana lo veía como algo extraño; en su universidad encontró un libro extraño que no parecía encajar en ninguno de los archivos. Al leerlo notó la gran cantidad de símbolos grabados en una tinta roja y palabras en negro que no parecían pertenecer a ningún lenguaje conocido. Gracias a sus dotes estratégicos, Samuel pudo llevarse el libro de la biblioteca sin que nadie sospechara para que lo siga estudiando en su casa.

Desde entonces se dedicó a buscar toda clase de información en internet acerca del grimorio y que podía significar pero mucha de las palabras que parecían entendibles, al intentar escribirlas en el buscador solo llevaban a muchas cosas relacionadas a League of Legends y un personaje en específico: Syndra.

Samuel de por sí jugaba magos en el carril central, pero la maga de Ionia era su favorita; compartía la idea de que ningún don debería ser controlado y limitado, sino que estos deberían fluir y expresarse con libertad; además de que para él, Syndra era una víctima de los ancianos de su tierra porque ellos querían bloquear su poder. Si había una característica entre los dos era que los nombres de Sam y Anna eran Night y Day (respectivamente) ya que el primero usaba Campeones con un tono oscuro mientras que el segundo era completamente opuesto.

En la partida, el estudiante había ido con su Campeona favorita mientras que la joven de pelo negro y ojos rojos optó por ir con un rival de Syndra; la duquesa de Ionia, Karma. Ella sabía que el simple hecho de haber elegido a alguien que esté en contra de la Soberana Oscura iba a disgustarle a su hermano ¿Pero ese no es el punto de los hermanos? ¿Hacerle bromas al otro?

La partida de ellos estaba siendo un éxito gracias al chico quien tenía la mayor cantidad de asesinatos en su equipo. Pero su suerte había terminado, ya que el gran apagón también los afectó a ellos.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su hermana estaba diciendo, Samuel tomó la linterna portátil que tenía en el bolsillo y comenzó a leer el libro mágico una vez más ¨ _¨Neuricus completaro… tainucio infectite… invocione¨_ Repetía una y otra vez, hasta que Anna descubrió que él no estaba prestándole atención.

¨¡¿Puedes parar de leer esa cosa y ayudarme a buscar velas?!¨ Su hermana gritó y tiró el libro a un lado. Cada vez que Anna quería quitarle el libro a su hermano para que volviese a la realidad, el peli-blanco le daba un sermón un tanto filosófico que ponía nerviosa a su hermana ya que usaba palabras muy confusas.

¨No te pongas como una fiera, podrías haberme dicho lo mismo sin necesidad de tirar mis cosas¨ Sam se levantó de su silla y fue a buscar su libro pero al apuntar al suelo con su linterna, descubrió que el grimorio ya no estaba allí.

¨Lo siento… es que… pasas más tiempo inmerso en esa cosa que en tus estudios o… cualquier otra actividad básicamente¨ La peli-negro suspiró mientras abría la cortina de la habitación para que entrase la tenue luz de la luna. Al darse vuelta vio que su hermano estaba agachado y con la única fuente de luz que tenían intentaba encontrar algo pero no parecía tener suerte ¨¿Qué haces?¨

¨Buscando el libro que lanzaste¨ Samuel gruñó ¨No es una habitación muy grande, no pudo haberse ido tan lejos¨ Sin tener éxito, él se levantó pero al hacerlo, su cabeza se golpeó con algo bastante ligero sin causarle daño.

Anna escuchó el sonido que hizo el peli-blanco y miró a lo que estaba apuntando la linterna. Era el mismo libro que tenía Sam; no había ningún cable ni nada cerca, estaba flotando por arte de magia ¨Ese es… ¿Estamos viendo lo mismo?¨

¨Creo… que sí¨ El dueño del grimorio se acercó y tomó el objeto, el cual no presentó resistencia ¨Eso fue mágico¨

¨Por favor, Sam. La magia no existe, deberías saberlo, eres un hombre de ciencia¨

¨¿Entonces como explicas que mi libro estaba flotando?¨ Sin saber que ocurrió, el estudiante abrió su posesión pero nada parecía haber cambiado.

¨No lo sé…¨ Anna se cruzó de brazos. Entre toda la oscuridad y el silencio, la hermana menor pudo escuchar la risa de una mujer, pero creía que en realidad provenía de la otra persona en la habitación ¨¿Qué es gracioso?¨

¨¿Mh? Yo no dije nada¨ La miró a ella para responderle antes de centrarse en el libro una vez más.

¨¿Entonces por qué la risa?¨

¨Porque me resulta divertido ver dos seres insignificantes intentar descifrar algo que está lejos de su alcance¨

Los dos jóvenes escucharon una voz femenina con eco que provenía fuera de la habitación. Al girar sus cabezas vieron una sombra que estaba lejos del suelo; dos pequeños ojos con un brillo morado anti-natural estaban juzgando a los hermanos.

Antes de poder apuntar la linterna para descubrir quién era la extraña, Samuel y Anna sintieron que sus cuerpos se volvían ligeros; sus pies ya no sentían el piso debajo de ellos sino que estaban flotando, casi a la misma altura de esta persona que se encontraba en el apartamento. Sin poder hacer nada, ambos fueron atraídos por una fuerza misteriosa hacia fuera de la habitación; fue allí cuando notaron algo que estaba circulando alrededor de la mujer, eran esferas negras pero con un contorno morado, similar a los de los ojos.

¨Curioso... dos niños con un grimorio de gran poder y no pueden descubrir su potencial¨ La mujer tenía levantada una sola mano con la que al parecer controlaba a Sam y Anna. Al levantar la otra, el libro que se encontraba en las manos del estudiante se dirigió hacia esta maga ¨¿Quién fue el que descubrió semejantes escritos?¨

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio; ellos reconocían la voz pero se negaban a creer que la persona a la que pertenecía era real.

¨Mh¨ Los ojos brillantes se concentraron en Samuel ¨Estuviste leyendo el libro… puedo sentir algo en ti… una presencia muy débil, pero libre¨

¨No sé de qué hablas¨ Le respondió a la extraña y vio como el libro se abría y las páginas estaban moviéndose, hasta llegar a una cerca del medio.

¨Quizás sea necesario demostrarte a lo que me refiero¨

Las hojas del libro comenzaron a brillar y permitieron a los hermanos ver la cara de la mujer. Era una persona joven, sin arrugas ni muecas de edad en la cara; llevaba un casco extraño con dos puntas hacia arriba que parecían cuernos. Esta maga era sin dudas Syndra, la Soberana Oscura.

Cuando el brillo desapareció, un dolor impresionante impactó a Samuel, el cual comenzó a retorcerse en medio del aire ¨¡SAM!¨ Anna giró su cabeza hacia la ioniana ¨¡Sea lo que estés haciendo, suéltalo!¨

La Campeona sonrió hacia la hermana que no estaba sufriendo daños ¨Me temo que no eres de utilidad por ahora¨ Syndra dejó caer el libro y comenzó a controlar al estudiante con la mano libre, mientras que con la otra la usó para empujar a la hermana menor hacia un lado de la sala de estar, provocando que caiga detrás del sofá ¨Ahora… a lo que nos interesa…¨

Samuel empezó a gritar, sentía como si una fuerza dentro de él estaba intentando salir, pero al mismo tiempo golpeaba contra sus huesos causándole un dolor que iba más allá de lo inimaginable.

¨Tanto poder… debe ser… **¡LIBERADO!** ¨ La Campeona extendió sus brazos y tanto ella como el peli-blanco cayeron al suelo. Todas las esferas que rodeaban a la maga habían desaparecido.

Anna logró levantarse más allá de que su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Al ponerse de pié, la luz en el apartamento y las calles volvieron, provocando que ella lograse ver con mayor detalle a la mujer que había aparecido. El atuendo que Syndra llevaba era igual que en el juego; negro y morado pero revelando algunas partes; era extravagante pero el nuevo objetivo que tenía la hermana menor era asegurarse de que su hermano siga vivo.

Ella se acercó y vio que Samuel estaba dándose vuelta, sus ojos abiertos y con una mirada cansada ¨¿Estás bien?¨

¨Si, eso creo¨ Con la ayuda de la chica, el estudiante logró sentarse y ver a la Soberana Oscura que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo ¨¿Estará muerta?¨

¨Su cuerpo se mueve, respira… por ahora¨ Anna miró hacia arriba y abrió sus ojos con una mueca de sorpresa ¨¿Q-qué…¨ Ella apuntó a algo que se encontraba sobre su hermano pero que lentamente bajaba para colocarse a la izquierda de la cabeza de Samuel ¨…es eso?¨

Él giró y vio un orbe morado, chispeante y lleno de energía; aunque sus movimientos eran calmados, se podía sentir algo errático dentro de esa esfera ¨Se parece a lo que tenía Syndra¨ La creación mágica comenzó a moverse alrededor del chico, de la misma forma en que lo hacía con la maga anteriormente.

La hermana menor era curiosa e intentó tocar el orbe; sin embargo al hacerlo, recibió una leve descarga eléctrica, pero para el peli-blanco fue diferente. Samuel sintió como un leve dolor; al parecer él y la esfera estaban conectados.

¨Lo siento…¨ Dijo Anna y pudo ver algo más en el chico ¨Un minuto ¡tus ojos!¨ Sam giró su cabeza y se detuvo para que ella los pudiera inspeccionar con detenimiento ¨Son… morados¨

¨¿Qué?¨

¨Eso, son morados¨ La mirada de la chica volvió hacia la Campeona quien seguía inconsciente cerca de ellos ¨¿Crees qué todo esto tenga que ver con ella?¨

¨Sin duda, pero deberíamos tener cuidado si llega a despertar¨

* * *

 _(Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad)_

La situación se había calmado entre estos dos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro a medida que tocaba los cristales amarillos y morados de su bastón ¨Mh… estás aquí¨ LeBlanc susurró, atrayendo la atención de Luke quien estaba cocinando.

¨¿Dijiste algo?¨

¨Hay alguien en este mundo; una presencia bastante poderosa, pero logró desaparecer…¨ Dijo la noxiana a medida que se acercaba a la puerta vidriada del jardín ¨Syndra… ¿dónde te ocultas?¨

* * *

 **Actualizo bastante rápido ¿no? :)**

 **Ya ya, nuevo OC, y me gustó la forma en que introduje a Syndra al mundo. Hay bastante material con Samuel pero voy a revelarlo en el próximo capítulo ;)**

 **Si, la parte de LeBlanc es el mismo día del apagón, por si alguien se lo pregunta.**

* * *

 **Dragon Lector:** _Ahora no solo esta vinculada con Garen sino que también es su "novia", si Kata se entera, uy la que se va armar, es mejor que entrene bien si quiera sobrevivir al amor de Garen (Kata), y al menos Ted no apesta como su campeón, y se muestras mas ataques del vacío, haber que ocurre despues_

 **La presencia del Vacío en el mundo está empezando a acrecentarse, me pregunto quien será la siguiente ¨víctima¨ de los ataques**

 **Jaxter98:** _Uy ya empiezan a aparecer bichos del vacio, la cosa se va a poner buena xd_

 _Ese Ted poderoso con su invisibilidad imaginen las posibilidades..._

 **Y eso no es todo! También es un as con la ballesta de la rata, aunque claro, llevar semejante arma a una universidad sería mala idea.**

 **ShadowFic:** _Permitire lemon, siempre y cuando se haga bien. porque un lemon malo, no solo es malo. es PESIMO :C_

 **Repito lo mismo como en el PM ¨El único lemon que escribí fue en un fic en ingles (Heroes & Legends), pero supongo que podría intentar escribir uno en español (Aunque ya lo dije antes: Es muy probable que haya primero un lemon del grupo principal)¨**

 **Mailmon:** _Y si todos somos personajes de videojuegos?_

 _¿Como se llamaría el juego?_

 **James y los clonosaurios.**

 **Bah, lo tomo en plan a esta historia... (Aprobación de dinosaurios pendiente)**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	23. Cap 23: Poder sin límites

**OC creado por Custos de Lumine**

* * *

La maga dio un bostezo; ella estaba despierta y lista para un nuevo día, o al menos ella pensaba ya que al intentar moverse notó que sus brazos y piernas no respondían. Al tener una mejor visión supo que estaba atada a una silla y sin ninguna forma de moverse.

¨Está despierta¨ Samuel dijo y atrajo la atención de la Soberana Oscura.

Syndra tenía en frente a los dos hermanos de antes, la única diferencia es que ella no los podía reconocer ¨¿Dónde… dónde estoy?¨ Pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes respondieron ¨¿Quiénes son ustedes?¨

¨¿Crees que vamos a caer con el truco de la amnesia?¨ Anna tenía en sus manos una sartén, no era un arma de verdad pero la podía usar para tratar de defenderse de la Ioniana (antes de que comience a usar sus poderes, claro está)

¨¿Amn-? No… yo… yo no los recuerdo¨ La mujer de pelo blanco actuaba de una manera inocente, ella no sabía dónde estaba ni mucho menos conocía a las dos personas en frente de ella ¨¿Qué es este lugar?¨

¨La Tierra, un mundo diferente al tuyo¨ El chico de ojos morados le respondió ¨No sé si eres la Syndra de verdad, pero lo que hiciste antes… eso sí que no fue algo-¨ Sam fue interrumpido por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que provocó que la esfera que se encontraba oculta de la vista de la maga comenzaste a actuar de una forma errática, como si fuese a estallar.

Por supuesto la Campeona se sorprendió al ver el orbe mágico circulando alrededor del peli-blanco; a diferencia de los que ella controlaba, éste era errático y había una gran chance de que terminara afectando a quien lo haya evocado ¨No puede ser…¨ Syndra movió su cabeza de lado a lado, intentando negar la realidad ¨Eres un Invocador… _mi_ Invocador¨

¨¿De qué estás hablando?¨ Anna, quien se había acercado a su hermano para ayudarlo, le preguntó a la prisionera ¨¿Quién eres?¨

Ella suspiró, se sentía débil, sus poderes no habían regresado pero para poder ser liberada tenía que responder las preguntas que se le hacían, entonces que así sea ¨Mi nombre es Syndra… gran maga de Ionia, y Campeona bajo el título de la Soberana Oscura¨

¨¿Por qué nos atacaste a mi hermano y a mí? ¡No te hicimos nada!¨

¨Esa no fui yo¨ La peli-negra se sorprendió al oír esa confesión ¨Soy una sola persona, pero mi personalidad se divide en dos partes. Por un lado, soy la maga que ustedes ven, anhelo poder pero logro controlar mis deseos; la otra parte…¨ Ella bajó su cabeza ¨También busca expandir mi poder, pero es una forma mucho más vil, y no puedo controlarla. Cada vez que soy invocada a cualquier Campo de la Justicia, mi cuerpo entra en contacto con la magia de los nexos que regulan nuestro poder y es allí cuando la verdadera Soberana Oscura aparece¨

¨¿Entonces…¨ Samuel se recomponía, y miró a la Campeona a los ojos, esta vez no brillaban como la primera vez que apareció, sino que eran normales y compartían el mismo color que el Invocador ¨...la Syndra que vimos, era la tú malvada?¨

¨Me temo que sí… no puedo recordar nada de lo que ocurrió. Las últimas imágenes en mi cabeza eran cuando estaba en mi fortaleza antes de ser invocada¨ La maga no estaba feliz; quería huir, aunque si el joven en frente de ella era su Invocador, entonces no podía dejarlo solo ¨Puedo sentir una gran presencia dentro de ti, un poder que busca expandirse...¨

¨Partamos por la base de que la razón por la cual tengo esta cosa…¨ Sam apuntó a la esfera, la cual estaba calmada ¨… es porque realizaste algo extraño en mí¨ El peli-blanco miró su cuerpo y tocó partes de su torso ¨Me siento algo diferente, pero no logro percibir que es¨

¨¿Algo extraño?¨

¨Si, usaste este libro mágico y causaste mucho dolor a mi hermano¨ Anna levantó el grimorio encantado y se lo mostró a la Campeona desde lejos.

¨¿Qué hacen con eso? Debería estar en la biblioteca de Ionia¨ Los dos hermanos se miraron con una cara de confusión; de acuerdo a Samuel, ese libro se encontraba en su universidad ¨No importa… en este momento lo único que quiero saber es quienes son ustedes¨

¨Yo soy Samuel y ella mi hermana Anna, ahora mi pregunta: ¿Cómo puedo dejar de hacer que esta esfera deje de girar alrededor mío como si fuese un planeta?¨

¨Debes poder concentrarte; el poder en tu interior debería permitirte controlar tu magia¨

¨Woah, minuto ¿Magia? ¿Estás queriendo decir que yo puedo hacer las mismas cosas que tú cuando luchas?¨ Sam levantó sus manos, la conversación estaba yendo para un punto donde iba a ser difícil comprenderle.

¨En cierta medida, yo puedo ayudarte, Samuel. Debes aprender a manejar lo que hay dentro de ti, si logras hacerlo, podrás convertirte en un mago poderoso, como lo soy yo¨

¨¿Pero eso no llevaría a que se convierta en algo malvado también?¨ Anna era igual de curiosa; aunque ella no fuese ´elegida´ por Syndra, sentía que debía ser parte de esta conversación.

¨No si logra controlarlo… aunque hay otro problema con esto. Incluso aunque no decida participar de esto, puedo sentir parte de mi magia en él¨ Ella miró hacia abajo, intentando prepararse para lo que venía después.

¨¿Y? ¿Cómo te afecta esto a ti? O mejor dicho, a mi¨

¨Mi otra personalidad, la verdadera Soberana Oscura, también se halla dentro de ti. Es por eso que debes aprender a controlar ese don que tienes ya que si decides no hacerlo, tarde o temprano estallará y puede que causes más daños de los que pudieses imaginar¨

Tanto Sam como Anna se asustaron al escuchar esto. Por más que no quisiese saber nada acerca de esta magia, ya no podía retractarse; lo que había dentro de él estaba evolucionando y si no lograba mantenerlo a raya era probable que termine lastimando a sus seres queridos, o peor.

¨¿No hay otra forma de evitarlo?¨ El Invocador preguntó, dudando de que hubiera sido buena idea haber tomado el libro en primer lugar.

¨Morir… pero es entendible, nadie con una mente sana buscaría su propio final¨ Syndra observó a la persona a la cual estaba vinculada ¨No sé si sirva de ayuda, pero puedo ayudarte. Tus poderes son similares a los míos, y aunque no puedo que tan pura o corrupta sea tu magia, puedo brindarte las herramientas necesarias para poder hacer que florezca¨

¨¿Florezca? ¿Quieres que mi hermano se convierta en algo malvado como tú?¨ Anna respondió de una forma agresiva, pero al darse cuenta, el peli-blanco se encontraba detrás de la Campeona, desatando las cuerdas que la mantenían presa ¨¡¿Qué haces?!¨

¨Aceptando su ayuda¨ Samuel dijo con total sinceridad mientras ayudaba a la Ioniana a levantarse ¨Quiera o no, si no aprendo que puedo y no hacer con… lo que sea que esté dentro de mí, será cuestión de tiempo hasta que me convierta en algo parecido a la Soberana Oscura¨

¨¡Deben haber otras formas!¨ Anna abrió el libro y trató de encontrar algo pertinente a la discusión pero era inútil ya que ella no era capaz de entender los símbolos y palabras que había allí ¨Mira… si el libro provocó este cambio, seguro puede revertirlo ¿verdad?¨

¨La magia es mucho más compleja, Anna¨ Syndra le contestó ¨No es algo tan sencillo como prender y apagar una antorcha¨ Al no estar atada a la silla, la maga recuperó su poder, los orbes morados volvieron a aparecer y la Campeona retomó su hábito de flotar ¨Deberás ser muy atento, Invocador, mis poderes no tienen límites y dudo mucho que los tuyos tampoco los tengan¨

¨No hay problema, con tal de que no me convierta en algo que termine peligrando la vida del único familiar que me queda, haré lo que sea¨ Samuel miró sus manos ¨Aunque… si lo pienso bien, el libro estaba oculto en la biblioteca por una razón; quizás esperaba a que alguien digno lo encontrase… alguien capaz de dominar su poder¨

Sin embargo, Anna decidió permanecer callada. Desde su lugar, pudo ver algo extraño en su hermano, sus ojos morados brillaron y su voz tomó un tono diferente en esa última palabra Al comienzo si era Sam, pero hacia el final no era él, era otra persona, alguien que la peli-negro no conocía. La chica tenía miedo de como actuaba su hermano cuando intentaba defenderla a ella, pero esta vez era un miedo diferente, ya que el Invocador se comportó de una forma diferente; no era el mismo de siempre, sino que algo vacío.

…

Desde ese momento Anna estuvo vigilando constantemente al dúo, no solo a Syndra quien podría convertirse en la Soberana Oscura una vez más sino que también a su hermano quien empezaba a tener un mayor conocimiento acerca del poder que poseía.

Todos los días que Samuel volvía de la universidad, se quedaba horas en la azotea del apartamento junto a la Campeona con el fin de poder acrecentar su magia. Aprendió que su estado de ánimo afectaba mucho; por ejemplo si él está furioso, el orbe empieza a actuar de una forma más violenta y causa más estragos a todo lo que lo rodeaba; si se encontraba calmo, las esferas no hacían nada, y traspasaban todo lo que tocaba ya que no intentaban hacerle daño a nadie.

Al comienzo logró hacer desaparecer el orbe que lo seguía ya que eso dificultaría mucho su vida si quería salir al exterior. Luego la hermana comenzó a notar que el poder del peli-blanco empezaba a aumentar; no solo podía tener más de una esfera oscura activa sino que replicaba varios de los hechizos de Syndra, tales como invocar otros orbes y poder lanzarlos a voluntad.

Esto también llevó a que Sam se acostumbrase a flotar, el cual lo hacía cada vez que entraba en una discusión con su hermana acerca de que debía controlar su poder, pero él siempre tomaba ventaja en altura y la miraba desde arriba, demostrándole que no era necesario un límite tan estricto a su magia.

Varias semanas de entrenamiento llevaron a Syndra a creer que su aprendiz estaba listo para subir un nivel a sus habilidades. Pero a pedido de Anna, para evitar llamar la atención (y una posible destrucción del apartamento), decidieron llevar la siguiente parte hacia el bosque más cercano ya que sabían que muy poca gente visitaba ese lugar.

¨Muy bien, necesito que te concentres¨ Syndra susurró al oído del Invocador y dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla a medida que se alejaba.

Samuel ya estaba muy consciente de su poder, y aunque se encontraba muy lejos de poder alcanzar a la maga de Ionia, ciertamente había logrado dominar los aspectos básicos de las esferas y como usarlas a su favor.

A un lado, Anna veía como su hermano se preparaba para lo que la Campeona le iba a ordenar. Era extraño ya que la relación entre ellos dos había cambiado, se consideraban buenos amigos más allá de que sean una maestra con su aprendiz y esto llamó mucho la atención de la peli-negra ya que Syndra parecía encariñarse cada vez más con Sam.

¨¿Ahora qué?¨ El Invocador le preguntó y miró a la mujer quien estaba de brazos cruzados a unos pocos metros de él.

¨Elévate e intenta invocar varios orbes, luego concentra toda tu energía para controlarlos¨ Esas fueron las instrucciones que recibió el chico. Primero extendió sus brazos y sintió como sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Luego, tres orbes aparecieron a su alrededor y comenzaron a moverse alrededor de él ¨Hasta ahora has aprendido como manipular aquellas esferas que no estén conectadas directamente a ti; es momento de que puedas controlar todo lo que te rodea ¨

Samuel cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente, Syndra y Anna vieron como los orbes empezaron a adquirir un brillo pulsante, sea lo que esté haciendo el peli-blanco estaba funcionando.

Pero algo andaba mal, las esferas que rodeaban al chico actuaban una vez más de forma errática y adquirieron un color más rojizo pero siguiendo con el patrón morado de siempre. La hermana escuchó un sonido extraño, eran las hojas de los árboles que se estaban moviendo, aunque no había ninguna clase de viento que produzca eso ¨Algo no está bien…¨ Ella miró a su hermano quien estaba frunciendo el ceño, se podía ver el dolor en su cara ¨Sam, detente, te vas a hacer daño¨

¨No… debe continuar, si no logra superar esto, es probable que lo perdamos¨ La Campeona murmuró.

¨¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Quieres decirme que si llega a fallar morirá?¨ Los ojos de Anna se abrieron.

Cuando ella quiso acercarse, sintió como algo bloqueaba su camino; al ver hacia abajo notó una esfera proveniente de Syndra ¨No puedo dejarte que lo interrumpas, la más mínima interacción podría afectar su canalización¨

¨¡Es mi hermano, y no dejaré que-!¨ La peli-negra cambió su vista hacia el Invocador quien había calmado todo.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero había un problema: estos brillaban al igual que los de la Soberana Oscura, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, pero no pertenecía a Samuel, sino a alguien diferente ¨Conque… éste es mi nuevo yo…¨ El chico miró sus manos ¨Algo frágil, pero lleno de potencial…¨

¨Sam…¨ Anna susurró pero su voz fue escuchada por el ahora hermano corrupto ¨Por favor… deja ese poder, solo está causándote problemas¨

¨¿Problemas?¨ Él rió ¨Esta magia solo me hace más poderoso… no voy a dejar que nadie me diga qué hacer con ella ¡Ni siquiera mi hermana!¨ El Peli-blanco apuntó hacia la chica y las esferas que lo rodeaban se dirigieron a total velocidad hacia ella con el fin de acabar con la vida de Anna.

 **¨¡NO!¨** Su grito fue lo único que se pudo escuchar ya que en su interior, la chica rezaba porque alguien lograse salvarla.

* * *

Su vista estaba dirigida a los aparatos médicos los cuales monitoreaban el pulso de su corazón. Sin embargo algo recorrió su cuerpo, era una sensación extraña que parecía indicarle algo, un lugar que estaba lejos, pero tenía que ir.

Al girar su cabeza, Luke vio a su Campeona cerca de la ventana, en el reflejo pudo notar la sonrisa característica de la noxiana ¨LeBlanc…¨ Ella movió levemente la cabeza, usando el mismo reflejo para ver al Invocador que yacía en la cama del hospital ¨Puede que suene algo extraño pero…¨

¨¿Pudiste sentir una presencia mágica?¨

¨Si… ¿qué es?¨

¨Es lo mismo que el día en el que aparecí en este mundo…¨ La maga abrió su mano y el bastón se materializó de la nada ¨Curioso… podría jugar que esa presencia pertenecía a Syndra, pero ésta es diferente, similar, pero no la misma¨

¨¿Crees que deberíamos investigarla?¨

La maquiavélica mujer se dio la vuelta y rió ¨¿Deberíamos? Llevas poco menos de 24 horas despierto, tu cuerpo está débil y…¨ Ella sonrió ¨¿No crees que sería un poco difícil moverte con solo una de ellas?¨ La Campeona removió la sábana que cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo del peli-negro.

Los médicos tuvieron que amputarle la pierna derecha al chico ya que en caso de no hacerlo las chances de que se termine infectando iban a ser muy grandes, podría terminar matándolo ¨Estoy seguro que tu magia podría solucionar el problema ¿no?¨

¨No soy una sanadora, querido. Ahora si me disculpas, he de encontrarme con aquella extraña sensación, como tú la llamas¨ Y en un parpadeó LeBlanc desapareció, dejando un sello en el suelo hasta que el mismo desapareció, sin que ella volviera.

* * *

 **Eh, no se asusten, que la historia de Samuel, Anna y Syndra no termina ;)**

 **Así es, Luke ahora le falta una pierna debido al accidente, así que va a ser un gran problema para él moverse con el resto del grupo.**

 **Ah... listo, no más capítulos por esta semana, quiero dejar descansar mi mente por uno o dos días.**

 **Estaba pensando en... no se, un grupo o algo para que todos nos podamos comunicar, jugar y hablar, el tema es que no se por donde ¿Steam? ¿Algún club de LoL? No se, quizas haya algo pero no tengo nada en mente.**

* * *

 **Mailmon:** _¿Que pasara cuando los campeones se enteren de la forma en que hacemos la guerra en nuestro mundo?_

 _No logro imaginarme a un Garen con una ak-47 XD_

 **Convengamos que en Runaterra había varias ciudades que usaban tecnología mucho más modernas; sean rifles, cañones e incluso robots. Pero Demacia decide ceñirse a las viejas tradiciones de la espada y escudo.**

 **Jaxter98:** _Uy ya apareció Syndra, me da la sensación de que va a ser muy importante en la historia._

 _¿Entonces la hermana no consiguió campeón? ¿Los que si consiguieron fue al azar o porque son los elegidos xD?_  
 _Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de Dragon Ball._

 **Pues fue muy importante en estos dos capítulos, pero supongo que tendrá cierta participación en el futuro.**

 **Nope, Anna no consiguió Campeón. El tema es que los vínculos son determinados por los Invocadores mayor rango (las cabezas del Instituto) pero hay otras ocasiones en las que los vínculos son creados debido a que las dos personas comparten algo (Por ejemplo: Gabriel y Riven en desear abandonar su pasado y comenzar nuevamente su vida)**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Me agradan las actualizaciones rápidas ¡Buen trabajo! Espero con ansias saber lo que ocurre con el bicho del vació ._

 _From to the shadows... Ryder~~_

 **Creo que el bicho del Vacío esta... bueno... ¿RIP? Jenny ajustició a dicha cosa antes de que mate a Ted**

 **ElPando:** _¿Va a haber lemon? 7u7 que zuabezito(?_

 **En un futuro, si. Puede que mis lemons no sean los mejores, pero ahora que esto está en español, quizas pueda hacer algo mejor que en ingles**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	24. Cap 24: La Arquera de Hielo

**Hago una pequeña rotación acá, primero viene Ashe, luego Miss Fortune.**

 **OC creado por MaeseJaime95**

* * *

¨¡Woo, doble para mí!¨ Vicky gritó, levantando sus brazos en señal de éxito.

La pelirroja sentada frente al monitor era Victoria Campbell, una joven de 20 años quien estaba disfrutando una de sus mejores partidas de League of Legends. La chica vestía una playera de color azul oscuro con pequeños detalles en amarillo-oro que parecían al vestido que llevaba la Campeona que estaba usando Vicky, Ashe, la Arquera de Hielo.

La Reina de Freljord había sido el primer personaje que se le presentó a la joven de cabellos rojos y se había enamorado del estilo que usaba la freljordiana ya que en la secundaria, Victoria también había practicado con el arco durante la secundaria además de haberse colocado en el primer puesto en varios torneos del instituto.

Sorpresivamente, esta jugadora había asimilado el estilo de Ashe, intentando aplicar las mismas técnicas que la arquera usaba en el campo de batalla. De más está decir que fallaron ya que no solo le dificultaba lanzar tantas flechas al mismo tiempo, sino que era imposible invocar un proyectil de hielo tan grande como ella y que el mismo vuele indefinidamente.

¨¿Victoria, podrías evitar levantar mucho la voz?¨ Su madre, Nía, asomaba su cabeza, mirando a su hija mientras volvía a la base para comprar más objetos ¨Yo no tengo ningún problema de que vayas gritando, pero si los vecinos empiezan a molestarse, no va a haber nada en mi poder para disuadirlos¨

¨Lo siento mamá¨ La veinteañera se disculpó y volvió a concentrarse en su juego.

¨¿Otra vez pasando un buen rato con ese juego?¨ La peli-blanca madre sonrió y se sentó en la cama de su hija, viendo de lejos el campo de batalla ¨La Grieta del Invocador, no cambió nada¨

¨Me sorprende que conozcas tanto del juego, muchas de las madres siempre lo ignoran o incluso llegaron a despreciarlo¨ El sonido de los botones del teclado era incesante, al igual que el movimiento de la cámara que iba de lado a lado.

¨Es necesario entender que es lo que provoca que mi niña grite tanto¨ Ella se levantó y caminó hasta la pelirroja, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica ¨¿Qué fue lo que invocaste?¨

¨Ashe, es mi Campeona favorita¨ Victoria había preparado una gran flecha de hielo para atacar al jungla enemigo pero debido a que su madre apretara con fuerza sus hombros, provocó que desviara el gran proyectil y no impactara a nada en específico ¨¡Mamá, eso duele!¨

¨Lo siento¨ Inmediatamente Nía alejó sus manos. Al darle un nuevo vistazo a la pantalla, pudo ver a otro Campeón que estaba moviéndose en dirección a la Arquera de Hielo; el rival usaba un gran mayal de hielo e iba montado sobre un jabalí de pelaje gris ¨¿Qué esa no es… Sejuani?¨

¨Precisamente¨ Vicky golpeó el escritorio ya que la líder de la Garra Invernal logró matarla ¨¡La odio! Ella y Lissandra hacen mi vida imposible cada vez que voy con Ashe¨

¨Corre en la sangre…¨ La madre susurró.

¨¿Mh? ¿Dijiste algo?¨ La joven miró hacia atrás, ella podía dejar de prestarle atención a su monitor por unos segundos.

¨¿Qué? No, debió haber sido algún pensamiento en voz alta¨ Nía agitó su cabeza ¨En fin, creo que toca ir a la cama. No te olvides de apagar la luz cuando termines¨

¨Si mamá¨ Con un tono un de ´ya lo sé´, la jugadora volvió a mirar a su computadora.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos desde que la casa había entrado en un completo silencio, desde entonces Victoria tuvo que tener mucho cuidado con su tono de voz, ya que por más que su madre duerma con la puerta cerrada, no iba a ser la primera vez que un vecino tocara la puerta de entrada a quejarse del ruido.

Era el momento de la verdad; el pequeño aviso en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla indicaba que la batalla por Freljord había comenzado y solo una de las líderes debía permanecer en pie, Ashe o Sejuani.

Sin embargo esa pelea tendría que terminarse en otro momento ya que hubo un gran apagón, provocando que la computadora de Victoria se apagase, y lance un grito que probablemente se escuche en la otra parte del mundo.

¨¡Maldita bestia y con su cerdo, siempre arruinando mis partidas y ahora mi electricidad!¨ La chica saltó de su asiento y hacia la cama, tapando su cara contra la almohada y gritando para desahogarse ante semejante derrota.

* * *

La mañana había llegado y el aroma al desayuno había despertado a la jugadora. Luego de haberle gritado a su almohada y descansado sus ojos, Victoria ya se encontraba mejor. La pequeña luz de su televisor estaba prendida, lo que significaba que el apagón ya había terminado y la electricidad había vuelto.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, la niña Campbell siguió el delicioso aroma, pero antes de llegar a la cocina se detuvo frente al sofá de la sala de estar. Éste tenía una almohada y una sábana pero lo que más llamó su atención era un extraño arco azul, casi celeste que posaba sobre la tela del sofá.

Con mucha curiosidad, la pelirroja siguió caminando hasta la cocina hasta que cruzó la puerta ¨Mamá, hay un arco extraño en el so…¨ Su voz se detuvo al ver que había una persona de espaldas sentada en la mesa; al igual que su madre, esta mujer tenía cabello blanco, aunque no se debía a la vejez, sino que era natural. La extraña llevaba un vestido corto de color azul oscuro con detalles en amarillo, casi parecidos al oro; detrás llevaba una capucha pero ésta no estaba levantada ¨…fa¨

¨¡Hija!¨ Nía se levantó apresuradamente, pero la otra mujer siguió bebiendo de su taza ¨N-no esperaba que te levantaras tan temprano, yo creía que…¨ La madre no sabía que decir; estaba sorprendida más con la presencia de su propia hija que la de la extraña que Vicky nunca había visto en su vida.

¨El olor al desayuno me despertó¨ Ella dio unos pasos hacia adelante ¨¿Quién es ella?¨

¨Tú debes ser Victoria…¨ Esta mujer era una persona joven, y su voz lo demostraba. Al levantarse de su silla y darse vuelta, la pelirroja pudo observar con detenimiento la apariencia de la nueva allegada de cabello color nieve.

Ella tenía ojos celestes, similares a los que tienen Vicky y Nía; el vestido corto que llevaba revelaba bastante y no parecía protegerle de los ataques más duros, pero no escatimaba en mostrar el escote de la pálida piel de esta mujer. Llevaba un par de botas extrañas con tacones lo cual le hizo preguntarse de cómo puede moverse, o incluso correr ya que por su apariencia parecía una exploradora del medioevo. Lo más sorprendente era que la cara de esta chica era raramente similar a la de la niña Campbell

¨Nunca pensé encontrarme contigo, hermana¨ La extraña hizo una reverencia un tanto formal.

¨¿Hermana?¨ Vicky llevó la mirada a su madre ¨Mamá, sé que te preocupas por mí, y te interesa mi juego, pero no es necesario que traigas a alguien vestido como mi personaje favorito¨

¨Un minuto¨ La peli-blanca se dirigió a la mujer adulta ¨Nía, ¿ella no sabe?¨

¨¿La conoces? ¿Qué me están ocultando?¨ La veinteañera intercambiaba miradas con las otras dos personas, esperando a que alguien comenzase a hablar.

¨Supongo que en algún momento iba a contárselo, pero no pensé que fuese ahora¨ La madre suspiró ¨Hija… hay varias cosas que no sabes acerca de mí, y traté de ocultártelas para que no peligre tu vida. Por favor, toma asiento¨ Las tres mujeres se encontraban ya sentadas alrededor de la mesa ¨Esta chica que casualmente se parece a Ashe, la Campeona de League of Legends, es… bueno… esa misma persona¨

¨Eso no explica el por qué la conoces o por qué a mí me dijo hermana. No tengo ningún hermano¨ Nía miró a un lado y mordió su labio inferior ¨Porque… no tengo ninguno… ¿verdad?¨

¨No es cierto. Deberé comenzar con lo que ocurrió hace bastante tiempo. ¿Tú conoces la historia de Freljord y la guerra contra los Vigilantes?¨ Victoria asintió ¨En la gran batalla, habían tres hermanas, Avarosa, Serylda y Lissandra quienes terminaron luchando entre ellas para ver quien lograba controlar la gran región congelada¨

¨Con el tiempo, los Hijos e Hijas del Hielo comenzaron a desaparecer y Freljord empezó a ser habitada por humanos, algunos provenientes de las mismas hermanas que en su momento lucharon por defender mi hogar¨

¨La sangre de Ashe proviene de la misma Avarosa. Mi sangre… y por consiguiente la tuya, también provienen del mismo ancestro¨

¨¿Qué quieren decir con esto?¨ Victoria se encontraba aún más confundida, sobre todo por el hecho de que su madre sabía tantas cosas acerca del mundo de League.

¨Que la misma Avarosa fue uno de nuestros ancestros¨ Ashe le respondió ¨Las generaciones pasadas lideraron la tribu pero llegó un momento en que me tocó a mí tomar ese cargo¨ La Arquera de Hielo dirigió su mirada a Nía ¨El tío me dijo que mamá había muerto, pero luego de un tiempo logré enterarme que ella se había convertido en una Invocadora, pero al momento de hacer preguntas en el Instituto de Guerra, ella se había teletransportado a un mundo diferente y nadie más logró escuchar de ella¨

¨¿Otro mundo?¨ La pelirroja le costaba mucho digerir toda esta información ¨¿Eso quiere decir que… Runaterra… existe?¨

¨Si, es mucho más que un juego, es una realidad para otros¨ La madre estaba mirando a la Campeona ¨Voy a decirlo de una vez por todas: Victoria, tú y Ashe son hermanas¨

¨No… no tiene sentido¨ Vicky agitó su cabeza, ella se negaba a creer que lo que decía la mujer adulta era cierto.

¨¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué eras tan buena con el arco? ¿O por qué Ashe es tu Campeona favorita? ¿O por qué odias a Sejuani y Lissandra?¨

¨¡Son mis gustos, lo que me estás diciendo no tiene nada que ver!¨ La pelirroja gritó; ahora que era un nuevo día, no había límites para su tono de voz.

¨Está muy relacionado, aunque no lo parezca. Avarosa era muy diestra con el arco, y casi todos sus descendiente compartían la misma característica. Tu odio frente a Sejuani y Lissandra se debe al conflicto entre nuestras tribus. Tanto la Garra Invernal como la Guardia de Hielo están en guerra contra nosotros, los Discípulos de Avarosa. Con respecto a tu favoritismo hacía mí¨ Ashe rió ¨Puede ser por nuestro vínculo como hermanas¨

¨No… no puede ser verdad. Es todo una coincidencia ¿Papá sabía esto?¨

¨Nunca se lo dije, fue algo que juré nunca mencionárselo, incluso en su lecho de muerte¨

¨Disculpa que te interrumpa, mamá, pero espero que entiendas la razón por la cual quiero hablar con Victoria¨ La reina de Freljord intervino en la oscura conversación entre Vicky y Nía ¨Al igual que tú, tu hija posee dotes de Invocadora, y debido a nuestra sangre, he de informarte que estamos vinculada¨

¨¿Qué? Mis dos hijas… una Campeona y una Invocadora ¿vinculadas? Llevé años estudiando en el instituto, pero nunca pensé que algo así ocurriría¨ La madre suspiró ¨Creo que ahora yo soy la persona que le es difícil entender esto¨ Rió en esta última parte.

¨Solo esperen un minuto¨ Ashe y Nía miraron a la pelirroja ¨La tribu de Avarosa… _tú_ tribu-¨

¨ _Nuestra_ … tribu¨ La arquera la corrigió.

¨Domina Freljord ¿cierto?¨ Ashe asintió ante la pregunta de su hermana ¨Eso quiere decir que eres la reina… ¿lo que me convierte a mí en heredera al trono?¨

¨No exactamente¨ La mujer adulta habló una vez más ¨Aunque técnicamente tienes la sangre de Avarosa en tus venas, el hecho de que yo haya tenido una hija con una persona ajena a Freljord, invalida a que tú y tus hijos tengan derecho al trono de Freljord¨

¨Oh… supongo que la sola idea de pensar que era digna de gobernar una nación fue buena mientras duro…¨ Victoria sonrió ¨Los pocos segundos que duraron¨ Y luego rió.

¨No te preocupes hermana¨ La Campeona llevó su mano al hombro del familiar a la izquierda ¨Incluso aunque no puedas, siempre serás bienvenida¨

¨Gracias… supongo¨ La joven miró a la Freljordiana ¨Otra pregunta: ¿Viniste hasta este mundo, solo para avisarme que eras mi hermana?¨

¨Me temo que aquí radica otro problema¨ Las dos miraron a Nía ¨Según Ashe, ella apareció en nuestra casa luego de una batalla en la Grieta. Mis poderes de Invocadora ya no son como los de antes y me es imposible crear un portal que la lleve a ella a Freljord, de tal forma que ella deberá vivir con nosotros¨

¨Entiendo…¨ Ella giró hacia la joven de pelo nevado ¨Una última cosa: ¿Qué edad tienes?¨

¨24 años, por más sorprendente que parezca, soy una reina muy joven¨

¨¡¿Entonces eso me convierte en la hermana menor?!¨ Victoria se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero con la boca ¨¡No es justo!¨

* * *

 **Pequeño capítulo en esta madrugada. Me gustó la forma de plantear este capítulo y al tener un poco de tiempo libre (y enojo por haber perdido un poco en Overwatch...) decidí dedicarme a escribir y... bueno, acá está! :D**

 **Estuve pensando lo del grupo y para quienes quieran jugar alguna partida de LoL, hablar o... no se, pueden agregarme en el server de LAS y los agrego al club (nombre pendiente). Búsquenme como Durga.**

* * *

 **Mailmon:** _Lemon oie zi XD seguro te sale bien_

 **Gracias, espero el momento en que lo tenga que escribir (a decir verdad no, todavía no tengo en mente que voy a hacer :C)**

 **Jaxter98:** _Pues tal vez Luke sera como Oraculo de Batman, el invalido del grupo xD_

 _Demonios no puedes dejarnos así, no quiero esperar una semana para saber si la hermana murió :(_

 **Lástima que Luke no es tan inteligente (ni tiene un familiar dentro de la policía) para ocupar ese rol, lel.**

 **Como ya dije, la historia de Samuel, Anna y Syndra va a continua pronto (no tan pronto porque ahora vienen Ashe y MF)**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _No me refería a ese mero peón sino al origen de todo e_e ( si , incluso malzahar para mi es un bicho del vació) perdón por no expresarme correctamente pero deje el comentario rápidamente antes de salir._

 _Respecto al temas de los Lemons que se esta comentando... solo diré que mientras lo hagas con tu esfuerzo no me molestara, por que todos necesitamos aprender y para ello hay que practicar, por esto me daré el trabajo de leerlos atentamente y dejarte sugerencias para que puedas mejorar, y finalmente tengas mas confianza en tus capacidades. Todos tenemos distintos niveles y cosas que no salen naturales y otras que no jaja, por eso hay que trabajar y esforzarnos :)_

 _QUIERO DEJAR UN SALUDO AL BUEN RO (Royka) por que usted pone los reviews al final del fic 3 y dice así : Ro! voy a usar tu cuenta en lan para manquear con taliyah con los 500 de ping zabrosongos que me dan jugando desde el otro extremo del continente!Paz, que te vaya bonito en Guild wars dropeame unas fichitas en las dungs :c o un arco legendario... y actualiza tu fic o te molesto por el grupo._

 _Respecto al grupo .. no tengo steam por que mi pc murio asi que juego desde una tostadora actualmente y no le quiero instalar nada más. Un grupo de lol dedicado a este fic no me parece mala idea ¿Por que no? Sus partiditas en Las estarían geniales._

 _Hasta el próximo capitulo._

 _Tiempo, ánimos e inspiración... Ryder~~_

 **Todo el mundo quiere lemons (y crocs) y yo también, pero necesito primero una idea de con quien hacerlo. Pero gracias por las palabras de aliento :D**

 **Al tal Ro/Royka, ya la escuchó, dele la cuenta. Ah y no sabía que jugabas Guild Wars, yo solía jugar antes de que lo hicieran F2P pero me aburrí cuando llegué al nivel 60 y tenía un 30% del mapa completaddo (Charr ftw)**

 **JCkirito:** _entonces... Syndra tiene trastorno de personalidad múltiple... o simplemente salió esquizofrénica ..? jeje_

 **Es mi headcanon, ella tiene dos personalidades, la ¨buena¨ y la mala. (Tambien tengo el headcanon de que ella es una completamente abrazable, 100% tsundere)**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**

 **EDIT: Encontré que se pueden hacer foros en esta página; el que quiera participar, puede acceder mediante el link ¨Forum¨ que se encuentra debajo del buscador en la parte superior derecha de la lista de fanfics.**


	25. Cap 25: La prueba de Avarosa

**OC creado por MaeseJaime95**

* * *

Ser la hija única de la familia era sencillo, pero enterarse a los 20 años de que existía una hermana de la cual Victoria desconocía, eso sí que era algo complicado. Más cuando dicho familiar es el personaje favorito del juego más famoso del mundo y la reina de toda una región de hielo.

Ashe quería descubrir que tan buena era su hermana con el arco; de esa forma, junto a la madre, coincidieron de ir a un bosque en donde la Campeona pondría a prueba las habilidades de la Invocadora.

Al terminar de colocar el último de los blancos sobre una de las ramas, la Arquera de Hielo se acercó a la pelirroja. Desde su primer encuentro, Vicky había cambiado un poco; su piel se había vuelto un poco pálida y algunos mechones del cabello se habían tornado blancos, haciendo juego con su hermana y madre.

¨¿Estas lista?¨ La freljordiana le preguntó mientras colocó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la chica.

¨Eso creo…¨ Victoria miró hacia abajo ¨Entiendo que quieras averiguar qué tan buena soy con el arco pero... ¿Es necesario que use tu vestido?¨ Ya que la peli-blanca usaba su atuendo para luchar en la Grieta, tuvo que pedir prestado unas prendas a su hermana; principalmente ropas que combinen con el patrón de azul oscuro.

¨Ciertamente, la ropa que vistes no es apta para una arquera, dificulta los movimientos de tus brazos y piernas. En un combate de verdad debes estar lista para moverte de un lado a otro y preparar una nueva flecha. Aunque entendería si nunca luchaste con un arco¨

¨Pero…¨ Ella miró a la mujer adulta ¨Mamá…¨

¨Tiene razón, lamentablemente no hay peros¨

Victoria suspiró ¨Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto¨ La Invocadora respiró profundamente y agarró el arco ¨Lista¨

¨Muy bien¨ La Campeona permaneció en silencio por unos segundos ¨¡Ahora!¨

Victoria comenzó a correr y concentrarse en los primeros blancos que tenía a la vista; naturalmente estos eran los más sencillos y los que se encontraban a la altura del suelo. Tomó una flecha y la cargó, le llevó unos segundos alinear el disparo y soltar la cuerda pero lamentablemente el proyectil no impactó en el centro del blanco sino que en el anillo que seguía.

La niña Campbell se frustró y empezó a cargar otra flecha hacia el mismo objetivo ¨¡No vuelvas al blanco que ya disparaste, pasa al siguiente!¨ Le gritó Ashe. Vicky sacudió su cabeza y movió el arco para apuntarle al pequeño pedazo de madera que tenía un pedazo de papel pegado en uno de sus lados. Una vez más la flecha no acertó en el medio y cada vez se estaba alejando del mismo.

Eran un total de 10 dianas y a medida que iba avanzando, sus disparos eran menos precisos. El último de todos estaba un poco lejos del alcance de Vicky ya que la reina había colocado el décimo sobre una de las ramas más altas del árbol. Era imposible para ella, pero tenía que demostrarle a su hermana que merecía ser digna de considerarse tan buena con el arco como lo era Avarosa en su momento.

Aunque las primeras opciones de arrodillarse y disparar al objetivo fueron descartadas rápidamente, la mente de la joven de cabello blanco y rojo tomó una ruta alternativa. El árbol más cercano parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para subirse y disparar desde allí, así que comenzó a escalar por las ramas.

Desde el nivel del suelo, Ashe y Nía observaban a la veinteañera subir ¨¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?¨ Dijo la Arquera de Hielo quien seguía el paso hacia arriba de su hermana.

¨No lo sé, la conozco por veinte años pero cada vez me sorprende con lo que puede hacer¨

Al llegar a la rama más alta, Victoria tenía una visión perfecta del último blanco que le quedaba. Tomó la última flecha que tenía en el carcaj y la empezó a cargar ¨Esta vez será un disparo perfecto¨ Tomó su tiempo para enderezar el arco y evitar fallar, pero escuchó algo cerca de ella. El crujido de la madera provocó un movimiento que desestabilizó a la Invocadora y causó su caída ¨¡VICTORIA!¨ Tanto Ashe como Nía gritaron y trataron de correr hacia ella para poder alcanzarla.

En las alturas, Vicky sentía que ese iba a ser su último momento de vida, pero aun cuando no lo fuera, tenía que terminar la prueba de arquería. El décimo blanco estaba un poco más alto que ella, incluso aunque su cuerpo esté en caída libre, ella no se separó del arco y la última flecha que estaban en una mano cada una.

 _¨(Si es verdad todo esto… Avarosa, dame las fuerzas necesarias para demostrar que desciendo de ti. Incluso aunque muera, quiero hacerle saber a Ashe que soy igual de buena que ella)¨_ La chica dijo esas palabras en su mente, esperando a que su ancestro respondiese, o al menos dé una señal de que estaba allí.

Pero nada… su último deseo no recibió respuesta, y sonrió. Incluso aunque muriera, le agradó saber que su Campeón favorito era en realidad una hermana que nunca había conocido ¨Si los Campeones existen… entonces creo que podrán escucharme: Elijo la flecha¨ Victoria cerró sus ojos y esperó a que el impacto terminase con su vida.

¨ _No…¨_

Una voz femenina resonó en la cabeza de la Invocadora, nunca la había escuchado y ciertamente no provenían de las dos mujeres que intentaban su vida. Fue en ese instante en que dentro de ella apareció algo; sentía que no debía irse sin antes terminar la práctica de tiro. Con toda la gravedad en contra, Vicky puso delante el arco y lo cargó; fue allí cuando vio algo sorprendente, el proyectil que había cargado se transformó y en vez del color negro de la fibra de carbono, la flecha tomó una coloración celeste, similar al arma de su hermana. En la punta de sus dedos sintió el frío tacto producido por el mágico proyectil. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica soltó la cuerda y vio como la flecha de Hielo Puro volaba hacia el último blanco, con la esperanza de que acertara en el medio.

Victoria se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que no estaba muy lejos del suelo; al girar su cabeza hacia la derecha descubrió que una de las ramas parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para amortiguar su caída, o al menos eso pensó ya que la velocidad a la que iba descendiendo aumentaba y la única opción era usar su arco para tratar de aferrarse a su única salvación.

Dicho y hecho, gracias al atuendo de Ashe, Vicky logró realizar los movimientos necesarios para usar su arma u mantenerse en la rama, pero había algo que ella nunca esperaba y era que el arco se fracturase, provocando su caída nuevamente.

Afortunadamente ella solo se encontraba a pocos metros del suelo y al tocarlo no fue algo fatal, pero sí bastante dañino ya que apenas su brazo hizo contacto con las hojas y ramas que habían abajo, escuchó el crujido de sus huesos.

¨¡Victoria!¨ Nía se acercó y abrazó a la malherida chica quien estaba gritando de dolor ¨¡Hay que llevarte a un hospital, y pronto!¨ La madre levantó su cabeza y notó a la Campeona observando algo que no estaba muy lejos de ellos ¨Ashe, vamos , tenemos que llevar a tu hermana ante un médico¨

¨Si…¨ La peli-blanca dio la vuelta ¨Estaba mirando otra cosa¨.

* * *

¨Muy bien… va a ser rápido, no podemos colocarte un yeso hasta que arreglemos esto¨ El doctor estaba sosteniendo el brazo de Victoria con extremo cuidado ¨Necesito que respires profundamente¨

¨De acuerdo¨ La Invocadora inhalo y apenas iba a exhalar, el médico movió rápidamente el miembro herido y colocó el hueso en su lugar. Incluso aunque el dolor era insoportable, Vicky intentó no gritar como lo hizo en el bosque ¿Ya está?¨ Su tono de voz era bastante aguda, ya que evitaba emitir cualquier señal de dolor frente a la Arquera de Hielo.

¨La peor parte, el yeso puede ser algo molesto al comienzo, pero como ya dije, lo peor ya pasó¨ El experto sonrió y se dirigió a Nía y Ashe ¨Voy a llenar unos papeles y luego vuelvo ¿Puedo confiar que la pequeña…¨ Miró el papel con la información de la paciente ¨…Victoria va a mantener su brazo quieto?¨

Las dos mujeres rieron y vieron como el doctor se iba de la habitación. Fue en ese momento en que la joven de cabellos rojos y blancos supo que estaba en problemas al ver la cara de su madre ¨¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando al subir a ese árbol?!¨

¨Lo siento mamá¨ La Invocadora miró hacia abajo, avergonzada de lo que hizo.

¨Un ´lo siento´ no puede arreglar las cosas. ¡Pudiste haberte matado!¨

¨Mamá tiene razón, incluso aunque lograste acertar el último blanco, lo que hiciste fue algo muy peligroso¨ Ashe agregó, dándole razón a la mujer adulta.

¨¿De verdad? ¿Acerté el décimo?¨ Victoria se puso feliz al escuchar eso y trató de levantar su brazo herido, pero causó más dolor del que pensaba.

¨¿Casi te mueres y lo único que piensas es en la prueba con el arco?¨ Nía suspiró ¨En el nombre de Avarosa, no puedo entender tu comportamiento Victoria, no creo que sea buena idea que sigas-¨ La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el doctor de antes se reveló ¨¿Sí?¨

¨Señorita Campbell, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme hasta la oficina? Hay que llenar unos papeles y necesitamos de su firma¨

¨Si, ahora voy¨ Ella se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir miró a sus hijas ¨Ustedes dos no se vayan de esta habitación¨ Luego giró hacia Ashe ¨Y tú, evita que mueva ese brazo¨

Con la puerta cerrada y las hermanas solas, no había más que silencio entre ellas hasta que la Campeona abrió su boca ¨¿Cómo lo hiciste?¨

¨¿Qué cosa?¨

¨Ví el décimo objetivo, había una flecha de Hielo Puro en el centro. Mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo lo hiciste, si en el carcaj solo habían proyectiles normales?¨ La peli-blanca se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de su familiar.

¨La verdad… dudo que me creas…¨ La hermana menor miró hacia el cielo raso ¨Allí arriba, pensaba que iba a ser mi último momento, por eso le pedí a Avarosa que me diera el empujón final para dispararle al blanco. Fue extraño, porque escuché a alguien cuando me rendí y eso me dio las fuerzas necesarias para disparar¨

¨¿Y la flecha?¨

¨No sé... cuando cargue la que tenía, vi con mis propios ojos como se transformaba, pudo sentir el frío de la misma. No dudé y solté la cuerda, después de eso solo me concentré en no morir¨

¨Entonces supongo que lo confirma, Avarosa cuida de ti¨ La Campeona suspiró ¨Seré honesta, Victoria, al verte fallando todos tus disparos, comencé a dudar que nuestro vínculo como Campeona e Invocadora no se debía a que somos hermanas, sino por alguna otra razón¨

¨Eso es duro…¨ Miró hacia abajo, no esperaba una respuesta un tanto triste.

¨Ser una reina no es difícil, hay veces que debes decirles cosas a tu pueblo y sabes que no les va a hacer feliz¨ Ella colocó su mano en el hombro de la ya casi completa peli-blanca ¨Pero ahora puedo verlo, somos hermanas¨ Al ejercer un poco de fuerza, Victoria emitió un gemido de dolor y Ashe tuvo que quitar su mano ¨Lo siento¨

¨No… está bien, fue mi culpa¨ Las dos chicas miraron a la puerta ya que escucharon que alguien estaba tocando del otro lado ¨Adelante¨ Vicky pensaba que era el doctor o la madre, pero la persona que vieron en frente era alguien completamente diferente.

Esta era una mujer con un vestido celeste y una chaqueta de color azul y amarilla representando a la nación de la cual provenía, sin embargo esta prenda de ropa pertenecía a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

¨Sona, por favor, no deberías entrar en los cuartos de otras personas porque sí, es de muy mala…¨ El joven de ojos celestes se detuvo al ver a las dos peli-blancas ¨…educación¨ Se detuvo al ver a la chica usando la vestimenta de azul oscuro de la Arquera de Hielo ¨¿Ashe?¨

¨¿Sí?¨ La hermana mayor se levantó de su asiento y encaró al dúo que acabó de entrar.

¨No… yo me refería a ella¨ James apuntó hacia Victoria pero no pudo evitar concentrarse en la otra mujer ¨Son muy parecidas… ¿cómo saber cuál es la correcta?¨ La mujer de cabellos celestes se acercó a la Campeona ¨¿Estas segura?¨ No dijo nada, solo asintió.

¨Disculpa, pero… ¿quién eres?¨ La Invocadora le preguntó al chico que estaba cerca de la puerta.

¨Supongo que no es necesario ser misterioso, o algo así. Mi nombre es James, y al igual que tú soy un Invocador¨ Él extendió su mano pero la peli-blanca no hizo ningún movimiento ¨Eh… si no quieres, está bien¨

¨Cayó de un árbol y se rompió un brazo, no esperes mucho¨ Ashe respondió ¨Es una sorpresa ver otros Campeones en este mundo¨

¨Y no somos los únicos¨ James agregó ¨Al lado de tu habitación tengo a un amigo que también es un Invocador… aunque su situación es un tanto diferente a la tuya, digamos que tú tienes una pierna de más¨

¨Oh por Dios…¨ Victoria se sorprendió ¨¿Cómo es que supieron que estábamos aquí?¨

¨Alguien estaba gritando y mencionó un nombre: Avarosa¨ El otro Invocador les explicaba ¨Sona es bastante curiosa y decidió entrar… y eso es básicamente todo¨ Luego rió ¨En fin… no voy a molestarlas mucho, pero quiero proponerles algo: Mis amigos, otros Invocadores y yo, armamos un gran grupo. El objetivo es tratar de reunir la mayor cantidad de Campeones y lo de nuestra clase ya que hay un enemigo allí afuera que está amenazando nuestras vidas¨

¨¿Lissandra?¨ La Arquera de Hielo permaneció seria en todo momento; desde que entraron a la habitación.

¨Alguien peor, Malzahar… o al menos algo del Vacío porque de acuerdo a Shen, hay algo o alguien de allí que atacó a mi amigo en la habitación contigua. A otro le apareció un bicho y gracias a la Invocadora de Garen lograron salvarse los dos¨ James se acercó ¨¿Entonces, qué dicen?¨

Las dos hermanas se miraron y no necesitaron decirse nada para saber la respuesta ¨Aceptamos¨

* * *

 **Para el que no haya leido el pequeño edit que agregué al capítulo anterior, copio lo mismo:** ¨ **Encontré que se pueden hacer foros en esta página; el que quiera participar, puede acceder mediante el link ¨Forum¨ que se encuentra debajo del buscador en la parte superior derecha de la lista de fanfics.¨**

 **Y así termina la primera parte del arco de Ashe, me gustó mucho la idea de plantearla a ella y a Victoria como hermanas, va a tener un mayor potencial a futuro, sobre todo si aparecen OCs que estén vinculados a Sejuani y Lissandra.**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Vaya pues, sinceramente eso no me lo esperaba. Lo de que son hermanas me tomo muy por sorpresa en serio muy por sorpresa xD_

 _Pues bien porfin apareció Ashe jaja me encantan los campeones de Freljord ya que todos los que han salido tienen que ver los unos con los otros con eso de la guerra entre las tribus de Ashe, Sejuani y Lissandra. También están unas que otras cosillas como Tryndamere que se caso con Ashe para formar una alianza y pues también esta Braum pero a el se la pelan las políticas, el solo quiere vivir con sus poros xD_

 _Entonces si soy de LAN no puedo estar en el club? eso es discriminación xD_

 **Supuestamente el casamiento entre Ashe y Trynadamere es completamente político y no hay nada amoroso (pero todo el mundo sabe que hay algo más que motivos de estado)**

 **Tengo que ver la idea de crearme una cuenta en LAN ya que la mayoría de los lectores son de ese servidor.**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Tal como dijo JC y tu confirmas en el comentario diciendo que tiene una buena y una mala, es precisamente que afirmas que esta Syndra tiene trastorno de personalidad multiple. En wikipedia puedes buscarlo y te describen tal cual lo que lees en el capitulo , la perdida de memoria cuando una de estas personalidades es dominante es el principal síntoma. SYNDRA TIENE TRASTORNO DE IDENTIDAD DISOCIATIVO D: , bloqueada de face y de todos lados de una, mas si es tsundere son terrible odiosas, solo un pasivo con una personalidad media sumisa y de mucha paciencia podrá someterse a sus abusos y problemas comunicativos, se necesita mucha, mucha paciencia e inventarse la empatía hasta de un elefante que ni conoces para tal hazaña, un bajo perfil y esas cosas. Si pones una personalidad fuerte, esta manda a la mierda a una tsundere de una y luego la despedaza emocionalmente si se busca su odio Dx Nanai, son dinamita , por que no se va a tragar sus tonterías y ahí empieza el conflicto. No cualquiera puede con una, ¡Animo al pobre diablo!_

 _¡Si es por estereotipos, una Dandere es un amor 100% abrazable!_

 _-Lemon Parte II: Usa tu 'imaginación sexy' ... es todo lo que diré._

 _Este cap me provoco lo siguiente: Quiero un poro :c y un oc con Braum ¡Tio Braum es la ley!_

 _PD: Tengo muchas skins con Syndra :v , es mi maguita super poderosa alta en orgullo propio , ideal para aplastar gusanos :D_

 _Desde las sombras... Ryder~_

 **Ok, en resúmen: Syndra está loca con sus dos personalidades, y al parecer Samuel también. Pero eso lo dejo a futuro ¿nada de spoilers, no? ;)**

 **Ya se me va a ocurrir un lemon, no hay problema.**

 **Ya hay un OC con Braum y sí, van a haber poros. Y ya que seguro hay demanda, poros usando crocs ¿why not?**

 **Dragon Lector:** _El campeón y el invocador de este capitulo no solo están vinculados por magia sino que por la sangre también, y que pena por Victoria de ser la hermana menor, pero es lo que te toca, ahora a esperar el siguiente cap_

 **Yo me imaginé a Victoria en Freljord con su hermana, gobernando con una actitud un tanto infantil. A ver si puede ganarle a Sejuani y Lissandra con eso.**

 **Mailmon:** _Larga vida a los crocs :3_

 **Y van... y van... y van, lol.**

 **MaeseJaime95: (para que se entienda mejor, porque en la review está todo aplastaado, lo separo un poco)**

 _Vicky: no es justo, porque tenia que ser la hermana menor!?_

 _Maese: emmm... por que decidi que tengas 20? ademas de que te quejas, no solo eres invocadora sino que ademas eres hermana de ella._

 _Jason: hermana menor valga la aclaracion_

 _Vicky: tu callate que no sales en este capitulo_

 _Jason: al menos mi campeona es mas sexy que la tuya xD_

 _Vicky: eres un..._

 _dejando el chiste de lado, me sorprendio lo bien que quedo el capitulo (eso de ashe y vicky como hermanas no me lo esperaba), sin dudas la pelirroja y la peliblanca tienen mucho que hablar (tiempo de hermanas si!, hora de fastidiar a tu hermana mayor con cosas infantiles jajaja) todo el mundo habla de Lemon o de que Syndra esta loca (lo esta?) DEJAD EL SALSEO PARA DESPUES! ok no ya habra tiempo para eso despues creo que no tengo mas que comentar, salvo que sigas escribiendo tus geniales historias, un salu_

 _jason: QUIERO MI CAPITULO CON MI SEXY PIRATA PELIRROJA!_

 _maese: garen_

 _Garen: sera un plader... DEMACIA! (manda a jason a la luna con su ultimate) ahora si, sin mas que decir un saludo y suerte en los siguentes capitulos._

 **Semejante... historia, ya va a tener su turno Jason cuando baje de la luna... (de Plutón)**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	26. Cap 26: La Cazarrecompensas

**OC creado por MaeseJaime95**

* * *

Las luces se apagaron, y el enojo por parte del chico Martins se hizo notar.

El apagón arruinó una de sus mejores partidas y al no saber cuándo volvería a tener otra, Jason se enfureció y fue de camino hacia el jardín, meditando lo que iba a hacer para evitar romper algo que sea de valor.

Jason era un joven de 22 años que vivía solo en una casa del centro de Washington. Luego de vivir toda su infancia en un pueblo costero, moverse a la gran ciudad fue un reto, no solo porque perdió a muchos de sus amigos y familiares, sino que el vivir sin la supervisión familiar era un poco complicado al comienzo; sin trabajo por unas pocas semanas, el dinero que había traído consigo empezaba a acabarse y tuvo que recurrir al periódico para encontrar algo que le permita vivir por un poco más de tiempo.

Cuando era más pequeño, al peli-negro le contaban historias de piratas y corsarios que navegaban los mares, saqueando barcos y ciudades. La vida en altamar se convirtió en el sueño de Jason, pero la realidad era completamente diferente; hoy en día las embarcaciones de madera y los cañones fueron reemplazados por metal y misiles, provocando que los piratas desaparecieran.

Sin embargo el sueño de convertirse en un famoso pirata seguía en pie, incluso aunque fuese imposible. La mejor forma demostrarlo era en League of Legends ya que una de las grandes ciudades de Runaterra tenía una temática pirata; el problema es que la figura característica del lugar, Gangplank, había sido el rey pirata hasta que una mujer de cabellos escarlata decidió hundir su barco junto a él.

¿Por qué usar un pirata al cual se le fue apropiado de todo lo que tenía cuando se puede elegir a la reina de Aguas Turbias? Ese era el pensamiento que tenía Jason que con el tiempo provocó que Miss Fortune se volviera su Campeona favorita. Aunque últimamente sus partidas no fueron más que puntajes negativos con ella, pero el mismo día en que ocurre el apagón, su suerte estaba volviendo (o al menos eso pensaba).

¨Si fuese un pirata, estos cortes de electricidad no ocurrirían. Sería _mi_ ley y lo que yo diga se haría¨ El jugador murmuró y se dirigió de vuelta a su hogar, ya calmado luego de la partida ¨¿Cómo sería mi vida si fuese el rey de los piratas?¨

Jason se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de una pistola cargándose ¨Entonces tendría otra cara bonita a la cual dispararle¨ Era una voz femenina y fácil de reconocer para el chico.

Al girar su cabeza hacia la izquierda pudo ver el cañón de una pistola la cual estaba apuntando a su cabeza. Él siguió la delicada mano que sostenía el arma y en la oscuridad pudo ver a una mujer con una vestimenta bastante provocativa y un sombrero de dos puntas ¨Me pregunto por qué un Invocador buscaría ser un pirata¨

¨¿In…Invocador?¨ Al intentar moverse, la extraña se colocó detrás del chico, poniendo el arma que tenía en su mano cerca de su mejilla mientras que la mano libre fue al torso de Jason ¨¿Qué haces?¨

¨Tuve varios Invocadores que eran jóvenes, pero nunca pensé estar vinculada a uno tan…¨ Su mano se movió, palpando los músculos del peli-negro ¨…interesante. No me importaría cazar piratas como tú¨ Ella se acercó más a la espalda de Jason; sus enormes pechos haciendo contacto con el cuerpo y provocando que las mejillas de Martins se volvieran rojas como el cabello de la mujer.

¨Eh… eh… sea lo que estés haciendo… por favor, no pares¨ Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del Invocador quien tenía sus manos levantadas, permitiendo que la extraña siga haciendo de las suyas.

¨¿Ah, con qué lo estás disfrutando?¨ La mano que todavía tenía el arma se acercó aún más hacia la mejilla ¨¿Seguro que puedes controlarme, Invocador?¨

¨S-s-si… digo… no… digo… ¿Invocador? ¿Quién eres?¨ La luz había vuelto y Jason fue empujado por la extraña; esto le dio tiempo a él para tratar de identificarla, aunque sus ojos no podían creer quien era. La voz, el cuerpo y las armas; todas encajaban ¨No… no puede ser. Tu eres Miss Fortune¨

¨Capitana Fortune para ti, querido¨ En su cintura colgaba la otra pistola, similar a la que ya tenía en su mano ¨Te veías un poco más apuesto en la oscuridad; quizás uno o dos disparos puedan arreglar esa cara que tienes¨

Jason comenzó a moverse para un lado, pero por cada paso que daba, la cazadora de recompensas lo imitaba y seguía manteniendo su distancia con él ¨¿Qué es lo que quieres?¨

¨Respuestas. Este lugar no es Aguas Turbias, mucho menos algo parecido a Runaterra¨ Ella frunció el ceño ¨Sin embargo, la primera persona que me encuentro habla acerca de querer convertirse en el rey de los piratas. Así que no sé si debo confiar en ti, incluso aunque seas mi Invocador¨

¨Sigo sin entender ¿Invocador?¨

¨La persona a cargo de tele transportarme a los Campos de la Justicia; aquel quien me controla durante los combates… Mi turno: ¿Dónde estoy?¨ Ambos seguían dando vueltas como si se tratase de un duelo.

¨La Tierra, es similar a Runaterra, la única diferencia es que no existen los Invocadores, criaturas mágicas y… bueno, la magia en sí. Además League of Legends no es algo real, sino un juego¨

¨¿Un juego? Explicaría tu sorpresa¨ Sarah dejó de moverse y llevó la pistola a su cintura ¨No pareces ser un peligro, aunque no me molestaría vigilarte de cerca¨ Ella levantó una ceja e hizo una mueca sensual ¨Aunque te lo advierto, chico, si intentas hacer algo extraño terminarás como aquel anciano¨

¨¿Anciano?¨ En su cabeza surgieron muchos nombres, pero solo uno parecía relacionarse con la Campeona ¨¿Te refieres Gangplank?¨

Ella no respondió a su pregunta, sino que se acercó hasta la ventana que daba al jardín del frente; solo habían casas y ninguna señal del océano ¨Supongo que tu barco está cerca¨

¨Acerca de eso… hay algo que deberías saber. Nos encontramos muy lejos de cualquier gran fuente de agua¨ La Campeona giró levemente su cabeza, su cabello cubría uno de los ojos celestes pero Jason sentía la imponente mirada de ella ¨Lo más cercano es el parque que tiene un lago artificial; aun así, es imposible que un barco pueda navegar allí¨

¨Entonces prepárate tu equipaje¨ Miss Fortune se dio la vuelta y agarró al Invocador del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta su habitación ¨Nos vamos a primera hora, cuanto antes estemos a bordo de un barco, más rápido podremos acabar con cualquier pirata que decida navegar por las aguas de este mundo¨

La pelirroja terminó empujando al joven hacia el interior de su cuarto el cual tuvo que usar su cama como soporte para evitar caer al suelo ¨No… no creo que sirva. Los piratas desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo¨

¨¿Qué?¨

¨Eh… eso. La época de oro de los piratas fue hace más de 300 años; hoy en día ese término se lo usa como algo… no sé, elegante o por diversión, pero en lo que respecta al saqueo, los barcos de madera y todo eso ya no existe¨ El peli-negro logró ponerse de pie una vez más ¨No espero que entiendas, pero la idea de ir a cazar piratas no creo que tenga una buena recepción en este mundo¨

¨¿Entonces qué puede hacer una caza recompensas con dos pistolas y poca ropa en tu universo... eh…?¨ Movió su mano levemente, intentando descifrar cual era el nombre de su Invocador

¨Jason, y se me vienen a la cabeza muchas cosas¨ El chico Martins sonrió.

¨Supongo que voy a tener que entrenarte¨ La cazadora de piratas llevó su mano a la cintura y tomó una de las pistolas, colocando un dedo cerca del gatillo y haciéndola girar ¨Mi deber como Campeona al estar vinculada a ti es la de ayudarte a convertirte en un mejor Invocador par que en el futuro logres brindar la misma ayuda hacia el Instituto de Guerra¨ Ella detuvo el giro del arma y la acercó a Jason; antes de que él pudiera tomarla, ella movió la extraña pistola de tal forma que el mango de la misma esté del lado del peli-negro.

Al tener el arma de su Campeona favorita en sus manos, tuvo la necesidad de usarla, pero para su sorpresa tenía el seguro puesto ¨¿Eh, qué?¨

¨Sigues siendo un marinero de agua dulce, cariño¨ Ella tomó la pistola nuevamente ¨Aunque he de advertirte algo, el vínculo producirá cambios en ti ¿Cuáles van a ser? Difícil de saberlo, pero si algún día despiertas con cabello rojo o un buen par, no deberías asustarte¨ Sarah caminó hacia la cama y se cruzó de brazos, concentrándose en la mirada de su Invocador ¨Esos ojos verdes… me recuerdan a alguien…¨

¨¿A quién?¨ Jason le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

Ella sonrió ¨Alguien que se encuentra muy lejos…¨

* * *

 **Perdòn por la calidad del capìtulo, pero me fue bastante dificil trabajar (estudios, ir a ver la pelìcula de Warcraft, ademàs de que no podìa aplicar bien la informaciòn que tenìa) pero tratè de poner lo mejor; si es corto, pero no podìa hacer màs :(**

* * *

 **MaeseJaime95:** _Arco terminado (literalmente por que ambas utilizan eso como arma xD). Quedo mejor de lo habia imaginado, ademas el encuentro con el grupo fue mucho mas coherente dado la situacion de Luke (que Edward Elric le preste su automail o le pida a Winry que haga uno). Espero que en el futuro Ashe y Vicky sean un duo con el que ni Sejuani ni Lisandra van a poder combatir (excepto que alguien las eliga, lo cual provocara un gran salseo) Ahora le toca a Jason (de fondo: al fin!) ojala que Miss no se pase de la raya con el coqueteo... a quien engaño, los siguientes capitulos van a ser divertidos xD Un saludo y nos vemos_

 **Ya que estamos con piratas y todo eso, podemos tener a Luke pata de palo caminando por el capìtulo (Eh, si a GP le dieron un brazo de metal a lo Venom Snake entonces por què no le podemos dar a Luke una pierna similar?) Espero que en algùn momento alguien haga un OC con Sejuani y Lissandra, me gustarìa escribir acerca de ese conflicto. Y... bueno, digamos que estuvo ahi de sacarle los pantalones (Y... entramos al territorio lemon)**

 **Jaxter98:** _El grupo esta creciendo mucho xD_

 _Planeas tener un OC por cada campeón? porque ya sabes, hay mas de 100 xD_

 **Va a llegar un momento en que voy a cerrar las inscripciones, ya sea temporal o permanente. Si, serìa lindo que cada Champ tenga un OC, pero ese implicarìa MUUUUUCHO trabajo (por no decir que un fic de 200+ capìtulos)**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y se unen la arquera de hielo y su hermana menor al grupo, ahora sigue la pirata sexy, y por tus respuestas a los reviews me dieron mas ganas de ver la llegada de Braum y los poros, hasta el siguiente cap_

 _P.d.: yo también quiero un poro_

 **Si, por què no? Al momento que llega Braum, me va a gustar mucho escribir acerca de los poros asì que todos van a poder tener a su compañero peludo (con o sin bigote, eso es a pedido de Mr mostacho)**

 **Mailmon:** _Mi hermano se acaba de comprar unos crocs azules_

 _¿sera coincidencia?_

 **Me gusta creer que mis historias marcan tendencia...**

 **... ok, quizàs no para tanto.**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	27. Cap 27: Aprendiendo por las malas

**OC creado por MaeseJaime95**

* * *

Más allá de que Miss Fortune sea el personaje favorito de Jason, su actitud (aunque predecible) logró incomodar al chico a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Por un lado los vecinos comenzaban a murmurar cosas de él y la ´novia´ que vivía con él y como todo el tiempo iba muy escasa de ropa (El Invocador ofreció comprarle ropa adecuada para la ciudad, pero ella siempre optaba por cosas reveladoras o muy poco éticas para la sociedad moderna). A diferencia de su vestimenta tradicional, Sarah cambió los pantalones negros por unos jeans azules y zapatos que combinaban; arriba llevaba una camiseta blanca y azul que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y mostraba gran parte de su escote.

Pero ya a la segunda semana los cambios comenzaron a aparecer en el peli-negro, o mejor dicho, pelirrojo ahora. El cabello se volvió mucho más sedoso pero siguió reteniendo el mismo largo de siempre, sin necesidad de que llegue a sus hombros. Por otro lado la actitud del mismo había adquirido un tono mucho más pícaro; lo odiaba a veces pero la única forma de mantener calmada a su Campeona era seguirle el mismo juego hasta que solo uno termine ganando.

Mientras Jason estaba preparando la cena, la capitana se encontraba sentada en la silla de la mesa, mirando como él trabajaba ¨Hace varias semanas vengo haciéndote esta pregunta, sin embargo nunca respondes o recibo algo tan simple como ´es parte de mi pasado´; quiero saber: ¿Por qué deseabas ser un pirata?¨

¨Y yo vuelvo a dar la misma respuesta: Es parte de mi-¨ Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al escuchar el sonido de la pistola cargada; al darse vuelta vio que la pelirroja estaba apuntándolo a él y con un ceño fruncido.

¨Termina esa oración y será lo último que digas¨ Su dedo ya estaba en el gatillo y listo para disparar en caso de que el Invocador repita lo de siempre.

¨¿Hay alguna otra forma de mantener ese secreto sin tener que morir en el intento?¨ Pero la cazadora de recompensas negó con su cabeza, llevando a que Jason suspire ¨Esta bien… pero no me culpes si lo que voy a contarte es algo aburrido¨ Volvió a centrarse en la cena la cual todavía tenía un poco de tiempo antes de ser preparada ¨Todo esto ocurre cuando era pequeño; vivía en una ciudad cerca del océano, mi padre era de la marina y me narraba historias cada vez que volvía a casa. Ya sea de las misiones de rescate que realizaba o de la vida en altamar, pero las que más amaba eran las de piratas; ellos saqueaban otros barcos, ciudades y se saltaban cualquier regla que aparezca, eran los verdaderos reyes del océano…¨

¨Conozco la vida de un pirata y créeme, salvo que tengas un poderoso navío o seas un capitán con gran influencia, no podrás recrear tus sueños de ser un corsario, al menos en Aguas Turbias¨ La mujer agregó, volviendo a colocar su pistola en la mesa.

¨Cuando uno es pequeño no piensa en esas cosas… tampoco tiene una noción exacta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor¨ Martins bajó levemente su cabeza ¨Un día mi padre tuvo que volver a la flotilla a la cual formaba parte ya que se acercaba un entrenamiento con otros países. Puede que los tifones, tsunamis y terremotos puedan cancelar muchas cosas, pero la marina nunca se retractó al escuchar que se aproximaba una tormenta¨ El chico siguió cocinando, sin hacer contacto visual con la Campeona ¨El barco de mi padre recibió el impacto de un relámpago, provocando una explosión en los motores. Intentaron rescatar a todas las personas posibles, pero no había ningún rastro de él¨

¨Es… impresionante, a decir verdad ¿Pero eso no llevaría a quitar tu emoción por ser pirata?¨ Sarah le preguntó.

¨Por el contrario, tenía un presentimiento de que mi padre seguía vivo. Le insistí a mi madre que al crecer iba a conseguir mi propio barco y buscarlo; es por eso que vine a esta ciudad con el fin de conseguir dinero… pero…¨

¨La fortuna no sonríe a los necios ¿verdad?¨ Ella sonrió y Jason no pudo evitar en hacerlo también; una de sus frases.

¨No… es que…¨ Ahí fue cuando entendió la frase ¨Minuto… no soy necio¨

¨Ya lo veremos el día de mañana cuando te toque usar mis juguetitos…¨

Esto hizo dudar un poco al chico pelirrojo por unos segundos ¨Define juguetitos ¿Acaso son tus pistolas?¨

¨Puede ser…¨ Ella se levantó del asiento y se acercó a su Invocador, llevando una mano hacia el torso del mismo ¨…puede que no¨ Miss Fortune dibujaba pequeños círculos con su dedo ¨Solo deberás esperar¨ La tiradora sonrió ¨Aunque recomendaría que le prestes más atención a la comida ¿Sí?¨

¨Q-que… qué comida?¨ Jason abrió sus ojos ¨¡La cena!¨

* * *

Aunque la habitante de Aguas Turbias se le había insinuado el día anterior, el plan original era llevarlo a un lugar en donde pudiese practicar usando las pistolas. Habiendo dominado ya algunos de los hechizos de Invocador, Jason no podía asimilar las habilidades de Miss Fortune sin antes aprender a usar sus características armas.

De todos los lugares que pudo elegir, el pelirrojo llevó a Sarah a las afueras de la ciudad, más precisamente cerca de un río. En su cabeza, pensaba que iba a ser una práctica de tiro, con muñecos y blancos a los cuales dispararles; pero apenas se encontraban listos ella le dio uno de los pares, aunque sin saber cuál iba a ser el ejercicio.

¨Eh… ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?¨ El Invocador le preguntó, mirando ambos lados del arma e incluso hacia el interior del cañón, pero lamentablemente no había nada adentro.

¨Esta es la primera parte, damos unos pasos hacia atrás…¨ Ella comenzó a moverse, y Jason imitó su movimiento ¨Luego, preparas tu arma…¨ La mujer apretó un pequeño botón que activó un mecanismo y desbloqueó el arma; sin embargo el chico no lo encontraba ¨¡Y disparas!¨ La pelirroja apretó el gatillo y un proyectil fue volando hacia Martins pero el mismo no iba con la intención de matarlo, sino que lo rosó

¨¡¿QUÉ HACES?!¨ El grito que dio el joven fue bastante fuerte, pero no pudo continuar ya que la tiradora volvió a disparar, y esta vez fue Jason el que tuvo que esquivarlo ¨¡BASTA!¨

¨Cariño, hay formas más difíciles de entrenarte; si no tienes las agallas para disparar, entonces considérate muerto¨ La Campeona sonrió y jaló del gatillo por tercera vez.

¨¿Agallas? ¿Eso es lo qué estás buscando?¨ El blanco móvil gruñó aunque con un tono susurrante. Al lado izquierdo de la pistola se encontraba el botón que desbloqueaba el arma; al escuchar el sonido, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y apuntó el arma hacia la pelirroja ¨Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego¨

Jason disparó y como era de esperarse, la capitana esquivó fácilmente el disparo ¨Bien, el marinero aprendió a atarse sus zapatos, pero todavía le falta un poco para convertirse en bucanero¨

Y así el combate comenzó; ambos lados disparaban proyectiles sin cesar. Jason seguía preguntándose cómo era que el arma no se quedaba sin munición, o lo más importante ¿De dónde venía? Aunque si se detenía lo más probable era que terminara en el hospital con un agujero de bala en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Al encontrar cobertura detrás de una roca, el Invocador intentaba asomarse para ubicar a su Campeona, pero cada vez que su cabello rojo resaltaba de entre la piedra gris, un disparo era lo único que necesitaba para volverse a ocultar.

¨¿Cómo vas a convertirte en un pirata si le tienes miedo a un duelo de pistolas?¨ Miss Fortune se acercaba lentamente.

¨¡Para ti es fácil decirlo; mueres muchas veces en el juego y aun así re-apareces sin ninguna clase de daño!¨ Jason gritó, sosteniendo el arma fuertemente mientras que giraba la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para localizar a la demente capitana.

¨¿Sabes cariño? No necesito verte para hacerte daño¨ Movió su mano hacia arriba, apuntando el cañón de la pistola hacia el cielo ¨Lindo clima… sería una lástima que empezase a llover¨ Sarah jaló el gatillo varias veces, lanzando varios proyectiles que se perdían a medida que se alejaban.

¨¿Qué empezase a llover?¨ El pelirrojo frunció su ceño ¨¿Qué quiso decir con eso?¨ La respuesta llegó inmediatamente al ver que uno de las balas cayó a un costado. Al ver hacia arriba, pequeños puntos negros iban cayendo a total velocidad y todos con un solo objetivo: Bombardear a Jason.

Martins se levantó rápidamente y corrió, disparando hacia la dirección de la cazadora de recompensas, pero había algo que no encajaba, o mejor dicho, que no estaba. Al detenerse, no había nadie; la Campeona desapareció y no parecía haber alguna señal de donde se había marchado ¨¿Qué?¨ Se acercó hacia donde creía que estaba la mujer y vio la otra pistola en el césped.

Con las dos armas en su posesión, el Invocador miró a su izquierda y luego a la derecha, pero no había nadie ¨¿Miss Fortune?¨ Jason comenzó a caminar sin destino alguno; ella no pudo haberse largado, y si lo hizo, no podría haberse ido tan lejos ¨¿Sarah?¨ Pero nada; su Campeona estaba desaparecida y lo peor es que no había ninguna clase de pista o rastro que le permita encontrarla.

Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, aún. Al darse vuelta, el joven vio algo que se estaba moviendo en el césped; con mucha curiosidad se agachó y pudo identificar que era. En frente de él se encontraba un escarabajo morado y con ojos amarillos, sus patas eran similares a las de un cangrejo y detrás de él, un cristal brillante con el mismo color que el caparazón.

¨Eh… se parecen a esas cosas del portal…¨ Jason extendió su mano ¨Si los piratas tenían loros… yo tendré algo que proviene del Vacío¨ Al intentar tocarlo, la extraña criatura saltó hacia el cuerpo del chico, pero no logró agarrarlo ya que antes de que pudiese tocarlo, el bicho explotó causando quemaduras en la piel del pelirrojo y en su ropa.

Con un grito de dolor volvió a levantarse e identificó otra de las mismas criaturas, esta vez un poco más lejos ¨Ah no… claro que no¨ Jaló el gatillo de una de las pistolas y el movimiento que había en el pasto cesó al descubrir que el monstruo extraño había muerto ¨Si aparecieron dos de esas cosas, entonces pueden que vengan más… Quizás sea como en el juego y hay un portal que las esté invocando¨

El Invocador empezó a correr y le disparó a cualquier cosa morada que se moviera en el césped. Afortunadamente ningún otro engendro logró acercarse a él pero la explosión producida por el primero seguía ardiéndole.

Su breve, pero eficaz caminata lo llevó a eliminar alrededor de quince de esos monstruos, pero no paraban de aparecer. Fue allí cuando decidió seguir el patrón de las criaturas las cuales terminaron llevándolo hacia el mismo portal del cual eran invocados. No muy lejos del mismo se hallaba un cuerpo aún más grande que la creación del Vacío; la mujer de ropa provocativa y cabellos escarlata estaba tirada en el césped y con sus ojos cerrados.

¨¡Sarah!¨ Jason gritó y corrió en la dirección de su Campeona la cual se encontraba rodeada por los bichos, pero ninguno con el cristal brillante. Disparo tras disparo; fue lo único que se escuchó en ese campo ya que el sonido de dolor de los insectos era casi inaudible.

Al encarar el portal, Martins se detuvo a pensar como poder derribarlo o en su defecto evitar que invoque más criaturas. Sin ninguna otra idea, comenzó a jalar del gatillo y disparar a todo lo que había en frente de él; su risa no representaba mucha felicidad, sino que era parecida a la de la capitana cada vez que usaba su habilidad definitiva.

Con cada golpe los pequeños pilares que rodeaban el portal ZZ'Rot comenzaron a agrietarse y el agujero negro (o morado) por el cual las criaturas salían fue aplastado por las mismas piedras que lo mantenían estable.

La respiración de Jason se había vuelto profunda; luego de haber ese espectáculo de disparo se sintió agotado ¿Era posible que haya usado el famoso maná para copiar la habilidad de su Campeona? Ciertamente era una pregunta que apareció en su mente, pero rápidamente fue reemplazada por la misma Miss Fortune quien se encontraba aplaudiendo en el césped.

¨¿Qué?¨ El Invocador se dio vuelta y vio como la habitante de Aguas Turbias se levantaba lentamente ¨¡Estas viva!¨

¨Siempre lo estuve¨ Aunque parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, su cuerpo tenía pequeñas mordidas producidas por los engendros morados ¨Duele un poco, pero valió la pena¨

¨Espera un minuto ¿Sabías del portal?¨ El chico se sorprendió, abriendo sus ojos ante tal revelación.

¨Apenas llegamos vi como estaba apareciendo; sabía que ibas a tener problemas para aprender, así que tuve que arriesgar mi vida para que logres mostrar tus agallas¨ Ella inclinó su cabeza al ver partes quemadas en los brazos y torso de su Invocador ¨Tsch tsch tsch, intentaste abrazar a uno por lo que veo¨

¨No es gracioso, tenemos que ir a un hospital¨ Él agitó su cabeza ¨¿No necesitas que te revise alguien?¨

¨Por favor, he recibido mordidas mucho más fuertes en el pasado; y precisamente no de criaturas del Vacío… y para que conste, no me importaría si tu mordieses mis pech-¨

¨Ok ok… puedo aguantarme algunas cosas, pero no quiero escuchar nada más por unas horas¨ Él le tiró las dos armas, las cuales Sarah logró agarrarlas en pleno vuelo ¨Vamos a algún lugar más tranquilo, no puedo soportar más este dolor¨

* * *

Una vez devuelta a la ciudad, los dos se dirigieron hacia el hospital. A pedido de Jason, Miss Fortune tuvo que usar una chaqueta para cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo (aunque le fue imposible evitar que ella mostrase su escote).

Debido a las quemaduras que tenía el Invocador, él fue inmediatamente llevado hacia una habitación mientras esperaba a que un doctor llegase para revisarlo.

¨¿Era necesario ponerme esto?¨ Dijo la capitana mientras bajaba el cierre de la chaqueta y la tiraba sobre la silla más cercana.

¨¿Crees que nos hubieran dejado entrar si estabas vestida de esa forma?¨ El pelirrojo indicó con su mano el atuendo que ella llevaba ¨Además, no es ilegal tener armas en este país, pero si portarlas en un hospital¨

¨Blah blah, cuando te sientas mejor me avisas¨ Ella se dirigió a la puerta ¨Voy al jardín que vi mientras subíamos por las escaleras, no soporto estos espacios cerrados¨

Sin embargo al girar la perilla y abrir la única entrada hacia la habitación, tanto Miss Fortune como Jason pudieron ver a dos personas del otro lado. Una mujer de cabellos celestes y otro joven de pelo castaño; la característica que los unía eran los ojos que compartían la el mismo celeste que la chica.

Unos breves momentos de silencio entre los cuatro convirtieron este extraño encuentro en algo incómodo ¨Eh… sería algo estúpido preguntar pero… ¿Invocador?¨

¨¿Quién eres?¨ Jason le preguntó, pero los dos extraños entraron en la habitación y Sarah tuvo que quedarse para protegerlo, en caso de que estos dos fueran hostiles.

¨Ya hice esto varias veces en el pasado y hace unos minutos¨ El peli-negro inhaló antes de comenzar a hablar ¨Mis amigos y yo somos Invocadores que estamos vinculados a Campeones; con el tiempo descubrimos que hay más de nosotros, pero esto llevó a descubrir que el Vacío está intentando acabar con otros Invocadores. Es por eso que creamos un grupo para tratar de juntar a la mayoría de los Campeones de Runaterra y luchar contra la dimensión hostil¨ Luego de haber terminado esa introducción de manera rápida, volvió a recuperar el aire ¨Por cierto, mi nombre es James¨

¨Ok…¨ Martins asintió como si hubiera entendido todo lo que dijo el otro joven ¨¿Qué?¨

Jamie suspiró ¨Voy a abreviarlo un poco más: Soy un Invocador vinculado a Sona. Tú también lo eres, y deduzco que por el cabello rojo y su vestimenta…¨ Edwards se detuvo a observar a, pero se ganó un pequeño golpe en el costado por parte de la soporte ¨Eh, si, ella debe ser Miss Fortune ¿no?¨

¨¿Entonces quieres detener al Vacío? ¿Tú y otros más que son Invocadores?¨

¨Exacto, si nos negamos a estar juntos, seremos blancos fáciles¨

¨Oh, créeme; él ya lo descubrió por su cuenta¨ La Campeona sonrió y se acercó al hombre con quemaduras ¨Aceptamos¨

¨¿Qué?¨ Jason movió su cabeza a la izquierda ¨Si yo soy el Invocador, yo debería tomar las decisiones¨

¨Pero yo soy la única en esta habitación que está armada, y a menos que quieras que los doctores te revisen por agujeros de bala, te recomiendo que te unas a ellos¨

¨De acuerdo¨ El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos ¨Me uniré a ustedes, pero no porque Sarah me haya amenazado¨

* * *

 **Y con eso tenemos a 3 ADCs en el grupo, casualmente todos son humanoides (Se que un Yordle no es un humano, pero tiene una forma casi humana) pero nuestro próximo Campeón esta lejos de ser humano, así que vamos a ver que es lo que ocurre ;)**

* * *

 **Dragon Lector:** _"... o un buen par" jajajaja esa parte me dio mucha risa y sigo riendo, jajajaja, ya aparece Fortune y casi hubo " acción" pero quizás sea en otro cap, hasta el siguiente cap_

 _P.d.: si tendremos un poro yo quiero el mio con mostacho y otro sin mostacho, para el hermano_

 **Acá hubo acción... quizas no de la que te referías. Esstoy imaginándome que Braum les va entregando a todos los Campeones y/o OCs un poro, he ahí cuando me imagino a una bola peluda con el sombrero de TF.**

 **MaeseJaime95:** _Mmmm quien sera la persona que recordo Miss al ver los ojos de Jason? Descubrelo en el siguiente capitulo de dragon ball (ok no). Jason se salvo de que Miss le diera un "regalo especialde fondo: fuuuuuuck) se van a dar muchas situaciones comicas entre el pelinegro y la pelirroja puede faltar la tipica de que Jason entre al baño y este justo Miss duchandose xD). El capitulo fue bueno mas alla de ser corto (mi culpa por no dar datos mas precisosde fondo]_

 _Jason: que te sirva para la proxima;_

 _Maese: quieres que te mande denuevo a la luna?;_

 _Jason: ok me callo),_

 _en fin buen capitulo sigue asi. P.d: no hagas spoiler de la pelicula._

 _P.d 2: mi querer un poro_

 **¡¿ALGUIEN DIJO SPOILERS DE PELÍCULA?!**

 **...**

 **Al menos Jason se convirtió en un tirador experto y logró copiar una de las habilidades de MF, claro, pero a qué costo?**

 **Tengo una idea para una ducha, aunque puede que eso esté a futuro, quizás con otro Campeón, aaah, las opciones son muchas.**

 **Jaxter98:** _Joder 5 dias sin capitulo. No puedes hacerme eso hermano necesito mi dosis._

 _Ese Jason me agrada, no es un princeso como muchos que eh visto, ya veremos si aprende a ser un as con las pistolas como su sensual maestra con su gran pechonalidad._  
 _Esperemos que al final el pobre no acabe con pechos :v_

 **Tengo que ocuparme de otro fic también que esta en uno de sus mejores momentos (por no decir que me fue muy dificil escribir esto).**

 **Y lo hizo, aprendió a como usar las ¨pistolitas¨ y destruir un portal.**

 **Salvo que el creador del OC quiera, él va a quedarse sin pechos (aunque...)**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	28. Cap 28: El Orgullo Acechante

**OC creado por JCkirito**

* * *

Con el último vaso lleno, Damian colocó los tres en una pequeña bandeja y se dirigió al jardín trasero. Había pasado bastante tiempo ya y tanto la vida de él como la de su hermano Argo habían cambiado con la aparición del samurái.

Al llegar, pudo ver como su hermano adoptivo y Yasuo estaban practicando un combate de espadas; el sonido del metal chocando entre sí se convirtió en algo rutinario para el chico de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro ¨¿Por qué no copias la definitiva de Yasuo? Ya la hiciste una vez, no debería ser difícil hacerla una vez más¨ El hermano de 20 años le sugirió a Argo quien observaba su espada.

¨No lo sé, lo intenté hacer pero hay algo que falta¨ El joven de ojos y tatuajes rojos giró la cabeza hacia su hermano ¨El día que luché contra LeBlanc había algo por lo que hacerlo; tenía que defender a Yasuo o él moriría¨

¨Morir es algo relativo¨ El Campeón rió ¨Pero debo admitir que me sorprendiste chico¨

Todas las semanas, Damian le preguntaba al Ioniano como era la vida en Runaterra, y lo más importante luchar en los Campos de la Justicia; pero éste siempre respondía de forma sarcástica, llevando a que el no-Invocador pierda completamente interés por saber más acerca del Campeón de su hermano ya que iba a ser imposible obtener una respuesta.

La llegada del padre al hogar el mismo fin de semana en el que había aparecido el Imperdonable generó una gran sorpresa; no solo porque Argo se había olvidado mencionar a su padre adoptivo, sino que él casi terminaba siendo una víctima del samurái. Luego de varias discusiones (muchas de las cuales si no fuera por la intervención de Damian, hubieran terminado con heridos) Yasuo se le fue permitido quedarse en la casa, con la condición de que Argo fuese entrenado.

Desde entonces, el hermano menor no se perdió ninguno de los entrenamientos entre los dos espadachines y pudo notar que Rakkahm se había vuelto mejor con el domino de la katana, por no decir que también empezaba a crear sus propios muros de viento, aunque a diferencia del espadachín original, casi todos los proyectiles atravesaban la creación de Argo.

Con un suspiro, Damian tomó su vaso ¨Ojalá algún día esté vinculado a un Campeón¨

El samurái escuchó las palabras del joven y llevó la punta de su espada hacia el cuello del chico, provocando que tirara su vaso al césped ¨Puede que parezca interesante la idea, pero créeme, puede llegar a ser una molestia, tanto para el Campeón como para el Invocador¨ El filo de la cuchilla se desvió y fue directo hacia el vaso con alcohol. La ´demanda´ que pedía Yasuo era que se lo alimentase con alcohol; al ser un demonio que revivió de entre los muertos no necesitaba dormir, comer o incluso beber, pero éste último permaneció como un hábito para el Imperdonable ya que incluso luego de su vida mortal, no podía dejar de consumir alcohol.

Con mucha precisión, el vaso de cristal yacía en la punta de la katana, sin caerse ni derramar nada del precioso líquido. Un movimiento aún más rápido hizo que el objeto de vidrio saltara en el aire, sin embargo gracias a la precisión (y sobriedad) del Campeón, pudo agarrar el vaso con todo su contenido ¨Puede que un Invocador pertenezca a Ionia, pero su Campeón no necesariamente tiene que ser de dicha nación. He visto casos donde jóvenes Demacianos fueron emparejados con los peores de Noxus¨

¨¿Y tú?¨ Argo tomó su vaso y los dos hermanos miraron al demonio ¨¿Acaso soy tu primer Invocador?¨

¨El tercero, para ser exacto. Generalmente no suelo estar vinculado con nadie; sobre todo cuando los últimos dos se metieron en grandes problemas por intentar controlar el viento¨ Yasuo bebió el alcohol y le mostró a Damian el objeto vacío ¨Chico, ¿podrías llenarme esto otra vez? No pienso bien si no estoy a tope de licor¨

¨Creo que el cerebro piensa mejor si te encuentras sobrio¨ El peli-negro tomó el vaso y vio que estaba completamente seco.

¨Soy un demonio… o en su defecto algo que no está vivo; por más que beba es imposible emborracharme¨

¨Eh… está bien…¨ El no-Invocador se encogió de hombros y entró de vuelta a la casa en busca de más alcohol.

Si había algo que se le agradecía al ioniano era que no necesitaba alcohol muy caro para abastecerse, con algo simple. Damian se dirigió a la cocina pero antes de llenar otro vaso escuchó algo que venía de la habitación de los dos hermanos

Se acercó, dejando el vaso con alcohol en una mesita en medio de la sala de estar, y pudo distinguir el sonido de algunas cosas cayendo al suelo ¨¿Papá?¨ Su padre se tuvo que ir a una reunión de negocios pero dijo que podría volver en cualquier momento…

…Aunque dudaba que él volviese a dos horas de haber salido. Al estar frente a la puerta, el peli-negro se encontró con algo que nunca esperaba; una figura grande y peluda cuyos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación; aunque no compartían el mismo color, uno era azul y pequeño mientras que el otro era amarillo pero más grande.

¨O-o-ok… n-n-no voy a lastimarte¨ Damian dio unos pasos hacia atrás, esperando a que Yasuo o Argo lo pudieran ver pero ambos estaban concentrados en su propio entrenamiento de espadas.

Sin previo aviso, la extraña criatura saltó una gran distancia y tiró al chico al suelo. Ante la luz, él pudo ver con mayor claridad que era lo que se había abalanzado. Era un monstruo extraño, el pelaje era blanco y en varias partes de su cuerpo llevaba armadura, sobre todo la hombrera derecha que tenía un diseño un tanto peculiar.

¨Mh…¨ Tanto la cara como los dientes revelaron que era un animal proveniente de la familia de los felinos, aunque ningún león portaría una armadura tan elaborada además de un cuchillo tan grande como el brazo de Damian ¨Un nuevo trofeo…¨

Fue allí cuando la verdadera identidad de este asesino con rastras y piel peluda; el Orgullo Acechante, más conocido como Rengar. ¨P-p-por favor, no¨

¨Una presa asustadiza… será fácil¨ El Campeón gruñó, preparando las garras de su mano izquierda para acabar con la vida del joven.

¨Damian escuchamos algo y- ¡WOAH!¨ Argo entró a la casa junto con el espadachín y vio al cazador listo para atacar ¨¿Ese es… Rengar?¨

¨¿Otro Invocador?¨ Su mirada penetrante se concentró en el joven de cabellos castaños y luego giró para notar al demonio ¨¿Y un Campeón?¨ Con una sonrisa tomó algo de una pequeña bolsa que colgaba del cinturón que cruzaba su pecho; en su mano izquierda se encontraban dos esferas unidas por una cuerda, eran un par de boleadoras para atrapar a sus presas, o en este caso evitar que escaparan. Incluso aunque usara solo una mano, el movimiento fue rápido y terminó por amarrar los pies de Damian ¨Tú te quedas aquí, tengo un trofeo más importante que capturar¨ Ya con algo menos de lo que preocuparse, el cazador se colocó en frente de los dos espadachines.

Yasuo apuntó su espada al otro Campeón y la misma comenzó a brillar ¨No tengo nada en contra de ti, Rengar, pero no puedo dejar que lastimes al hermano de mi Invocador¨

¨El famoso Imperdonable… escuché rumores acerca de tu muerte… pero lo que veo con mi ojo confirma muchas cosas¨ El cuchillo del asesino estaba preparado con el fin de poder despedazar a sus víctimas con total facilidad para luego recolectar sus restos como trofeos.

¨Pues espero que hayas disfrutado la vista, porque vas a necesitar otro de esos parches para cuando termine esto¨ Con una sonrisa desafiante el ioniano se preparó para la batalla.

El rugido de Rengar fue ensordecedor, sobre todo para Damian que se encontraba a meros centímetros del cazador. Con esta ventaja, el Campeón saltó hacia Yasuo quien tenía su katana en alto pero el peso del cuerpo del felino fue más que suficiente como para lanzarlo al suelo. Gracias a esto, el Orgullo Acechante hizo aparecer las garras de su mano izquierda y junto a la gran cuchilla, destrozó la cabeza del Imperdonable, dejándolo inconsciente y posiblemente sin vida.

Con esta distracción, Argo se acercó a su hermano y cortó la cuerda que lo tenía prisionero ¨Escóndete, si no logro sobrevivir busca a los otros Invocadores; ellos te podrán ayudar¨

¨¡Pero yo quiero ayudarte!¨ Damian se levantó e intentó buscar algo para brindar apoyo pero la única cosa que sería útil para acabar con la vida del cazador era la katana de Yasuo, aunque era imposible siquiera acercarse.

¨No, no me perdonaría si murieses¨ Al darse vuelta, Rakkahm tenía en frente al asesino, las garras y la cuchilla estaban ensangrentadas ¨¡Vete, ya!¨ Le gritó a su hermano menor el cual buscó cobertura detrás de un sofá, él no podía dejar que el Invocador pelease solo, tenía que madurar y ser valiente por una vez.

Desde su posición podía observar como los tatuajes en la espalda del castaño comenzaron a brillar; una vez más Argo tenía algo por lo cual luchar y era por la seguridad de su hermano.

Era imposible no desviar la mirada de la pelea entre ellos dos; hace unas semanas el espadachín en entrenamiento logró vencer a LeBlanc, aunque entre ella y Rengar, había una gran diferencia y no solo era el uso de magia sino que esta bestia pesaba el triple que la maga y era más letal con sus armas.

El choque entre el cuchillo y la katana había comenzado y ninguno de los dos quería ceder terreno ya que el primero que pierda fuerzas sería la víctima de un posible asesinato.

Este era el momento perfecto para que Damian encontrara algo con lo que usar contra el Campeón, pero dejando de lado el arma de Yasuo, todo lo que había a su alrededor podía usarse para atacar al felino. Desde cuadros a macetas pequeñas, la opción que tomó el peli-negro fue una lámpara bastante dura que podría servir para aturdir a Rengar por unos segundos, los necesarios para que Argo realizara el golpe que ejecute a su rival.

Al volver su mirada al duelo, todo iba de mal en peor. Su hermano yacía en el suelo y la katana estaba lejos de su alcance; los brazos de Argo estaban ensangrentados al igual que algunos lugares de su camiseta blanca. Rengar colocó su pata sobre el torso del Invocador y lo obligó a toser un poco de sangre ¨Fue un duelo honorable, pero has de saber que siempre hay un cazador y un cazado¨

¨¡Y tú eres el cazado!¨ Damian gritó y lanzó la lámpara hacia el Campeón, destruyéndola apenas tocó el brazo del asesino provocando que muchas de sus partes cayeran al suelo, incluyendo los cables pelados ¨Oh no… no no no, eso no salió bien¨

¨Quédate aquí¨ El felino le susurró a Argo quien se alivió al no sentir tanto peso sobre el pecho ¨Un cobarde como tú intenta defender a su hermano…¨ Miró los restos de la lámpara ¨¿Con esto? Eres débil… no tienes lo que hace falta para ser un cazador, ni siquiera eres una presa que valga la pena, solo un niño con delirios de héroe¨

El joven dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que cayó cerca de una mesita, al mirar hacia un costado recordó el vaso que estaba lleno del alcohol que había pedido Yasuo ¨Quizás no sea fuerte o valiente, pero si hay algo que tengo y es un cerebro¨

¨¿Y cómo piensas luchar con eso?¨ Rengar rió, removiendo la sangre de su cuchilla la cual cayó al suelo.

¨Demostrando que una bebida alcohólica puede conducir la electricidad¨ Damian tomó el objeto de cristal y lo lanzó hacia los pies del Campeón, empapando sus botas aunque el objetivo inicial del hermano menor era el de que el licor haga contacto con los cables que todavía tenían algunos remanentes de electricidad.

Afortunadamente, su plan funcionó; hubo una reacción y el asesino empezó a retorcerse de dolor debido a los voltios que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo ¨T-t-t-t-t-tú¨ Incluso aunque estuviese siendo electrocutado, el Campeón avanzaba lentamente hacia el peli-negro; no iba a dejar que un truco tan sucio lo detuviera. Pero había algo de lo que se olvidó.

Detrás de él, Argo tenía una olla con agua la cual se la lanzó hacia la espalda de Rengar el cual se veía afectado aún más por la electricidad. Esto llevó a que el cazador no se lograse mover sino que se arrodillara y soltase su arma ¨S-s-subest-t-timé a mi pres-s-s-a por última vez…¨ Esas fueron las últimas palabras del asesino el cual cayó al suelo y cerró sus ojos. Los hermanos habían vencido.

* * *

 **Ser una criatura de Runaterra no lo excluye de las leyes de la fisica de la Tierra.**

 **En fin, fue divertido escribir esto, ya voy a ver como va a ser el encuentro del grupo con Rengar :)**

* * *

 **MaeseJaime95:** _Vicky, oc facil de escribir. Jason... medio dificl de hacerle historia. Moraleja: dedicarme a hacer oc femeninos xD. Buen capitulo, ahora Jason puede combatir las tacticas picaras de Miss con mas tacticas picaras jajaja... eso o puede lanzarle su ulti ya que sabe como hacerla. Fue interesante ver la forma en la que aprendio a usar las armas (aunque casi le cuesta una bala en alguna parte del cuerpo. Necesito un momento romantico entre los dos, sera divertido y a la vez necesario jeje._

 _Siguiente capitulo: el jungler (camper del arbusto) Rengar. Sera interesante de vero leer en este caso). P.d: quien eligio a Ahri tiene mi respeto. Si Miss ya era picara no me quiero imaginar como va a ser Ahrisobre todo si el oc es hombre, aunque si es mujer... a quien engaño a ella le da lo mismo)._

 **No necesariamente; el problema fue que no tenía nada de información para trabajar con MF (La que me diste no encajaba bien con la Campeona) Quizas a futuro hay un lemon entre los dos, aunque no se quien dominará a quien :)**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y se unen al grupo la pirata sexy y su escl.., digo invocador, y se viene desde los matorrales de la grieta del invocador; Rengar, el orgullo asechante, haber si no convierte en un trofeo en su pared a su invocador, aunque pienso que no lo vera como un trofeo digno de estar en su pared, hasta el siguiente cap_

 _P.d.: espero que los poro sean inmunes a la maldicion de Amumu, o el y su invocador se quedaran sin poro_

 **Será mejor que Jason se comporte, o en su defecto que no haga enojar a Sarah porque sino ella va a poner sus dotes de capitana en acción.**

 **Estuvo cerca de reclamar 3 trofeos (Bueno, está Yasuo pero...) estuviste acertado en la mayoría del cap.**

 **Jaxter98:** _Bien bien bien esto me huele a lemon, pero no del soft, es mas a olor a lemon hardcore :v_

 _Por fin le toca su turno a Rengar ya veremos como sale xD_

 _Por cierto, buen trabajo con la mini pelea de pistolas, te quedo muy bien :P_

 **Y salió mal! Bah, para él, pero hasta el siguiente capítulo no vamos a saber que le ocurrió a Rengar.**

 **Gracias, me gustan escribir peleas; imaginarlas como ocurren y de que forma.**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _He ahí el portal jaja ¿Viste? jugar sirve , especialmente yo que amo esos bichitos... siempre que puedo me hago un portal._

 _PD: quiero un poro con cuernos de algún color menos rosa_

 **Si si, me olvidé de darte las gracias por haberme inspirado al crear el portal ;) Ya quiero ver a Sona con un ejército de esas cosas a su disposición (Eso me lleva a muchas ideas... y no de las buenas)**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Un amigo: Diana**

 **Un amigo: Leona**

 **Amigo 2: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	29. Cap 29: Cazador y cazado

**OC creado por JCkirito**

* * *

Con el cazador derribado, Damian intentó acercarse pero Argo le advirtió que no lo hiciera ya que él prefería ser el primero en confirmar que la bestia había sido derrotada.

Al darle leves golpes a la hombrera reforzada, el hermano mayor reconoció que Rengar había sido vencido ¨Increíble… un Campeón nos toma por sorpresa y casi nos termina matando a todos¨

¨Fue como con Yasuo… pero ya es la tercera vez que logras vencer a uno de ellos¨ El peli-negro suspiraba, todavía con una respiración un tanto acelerada, al igual que su hermano.

¨¿Qué?¨ Argo se sorprendió y se acercó a Damian para ayudarlo a levantarse ¨Yo simplemente ayudé; el verdadero héroe de hoy eres tú¨ El castaño dio unas palmadas al hombro del joven.

Detrás de ellos dos, el samurái se encontraba ya levantado pero tenía su máscara puesta ¨Llevo unas semanas fuera del combate en la Grieta y pierdo contra un gato gigante¨ El ioniano movió su cabeza de lado a lado haciendo sonar los huesos de su cuello ¨En fin ¿quién quiere hacer los honores para acabar con esta cosa?¨

¨Debería ser Damian, después de todo fue él quien tuvo la idea de electrocutarlo¨ El hermano mayor dio vuelta su arma de tal forma que el mango quede libre para que el peli-negro lo tome pero él no parecía dispuesto a usarla y terminar con la vida del felino ¨¿Qué pasa? Esa cosa casi nos mata, no podemos dejarlo vivo¨

¨¿Y si lo enviamos a algún otro lugar? No lo sé… lejos de aquí¨

¨Son casi las 6 de la tarde, todo el mundo debe estar volviendo de sus trabajos; si salimos con Rengar a nuestros hombros vamos a llamar la atención¨ Argo envainó su katana y llevó una mano hacia su barbilla, pensando en alguna otra solución ¨¿Y si usamos el auto de papá?¨

¨¿Sabes conducir?¨

¨¿Tú si sabes?¨ Pero Damian permaneció en silencio. Esta conversación no estaba llevando a ningún lado y Rengar parecía moverse, pero estaba lejos de despertarse ¨No entiendo la necesidad de mantenerlo vivo. Apenas se despierte es probable que nos quiera matar¨

¨Es que…¨ El hermano menor se agachó, con mucha cautela tocó la hombrera con forma de cráneo del Campeón ¨Hay algo que me dice que no debemos matarlo…¨ La mirada del chico fue hacia el espadachín quien a través de la máscara sentía que no estaba feliz ¨Yasuo, es posible que haya Campeones que no estén vinculados?¨

¨Es posible¨ Él se cruzó de brazos ¨Pero no hay forma de saber si un Invocador o Campeón tienen un vínculo. Espero que no tengas una idea loca en tu cabeza, chico¨

¨No es loca…¨ Al mirar hacia abajo, Damian vio que la gran cuchilla de Rengar seguía en su mano. Con toda su fuerza intentó quitársela y aunque requirió de mucho trabajo, al final fue el joven quien triunfó ¨Ahora si no creo que nos haga daño¨

¨En eso te equivocas¨ El felino susurró y agarró al peli-negro del cuello. Con un salto logró alejarse de los dos espadachines mientras que la víctima que tenía agarrada intentaba escaparse, pero no tenía éxito.

¨Suéltalo¨ Argo volvió a tomar su espada y la apuntó hacia el Campeón, por otro lado Yasuo hacía lo mismo aunque intentaba acercarse al cazador.

¨Un paso más, y el chico muere¨ Esto llevó a que el ioniano se detuviera y volviera al lado de su Invocador ¨Subestimé a mis presas… pero no más¨ Tomó de las manos del hermano menor la cuchilla ¨He sido vencido dos veces y en una de ellas me ha costado algo más que mi orgullo¨ Rengar recordaba como una de las grandes cacerías que tuvo contra un monstruo del Vacío provocó que perdiera su ojo izquierdo.

¨No querrás ser vencido una tercera y perder lo que te queda de visión¨ Yasuo le advirtió mientras que su sable empezaba a brillar y engullirse de algo que parecían corrientes de viento ¨Él es solo un inocente en esta situación, la pelea es con nosotros¨

¨Te equivocas, espadachín¨ El cazador gruñó ¨No aparecí en este mundo por nada; tenía una tarea y era encontrar a una persona digna¨

¨¿Digna? ¿Matar a un ser humano es algo digno? Mi hermano pudo haberte hecho daño pero como dijo mi Campeón, él no tiene nada que ver en esto¨

Rengar vio al dúo en frente de él, luego al peli-negro que quería huir pero seguía sin tener un éxito aparente ¨Quiero creer que tú ya has tenido cierta experiencia con el vínculo Invocador-Campeón¨ Su mirada estaba concentrada en el castaño de ojos rojos; al igual que el ioniano, su katana estaba brillando pero no emitía las extrañas corrientes de viento ¨Aquel al que llamas hermano es alguien digno, porque no cualquiera termina siendo vinculado a mí¨

¨¡¿Qué?!¨ Tanto Argo como Damian dijeron al mismo tiempo, sobre todo el chico más joven quien estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar ¨Si yo no jugué contigo en meses¨ Le costaba hablar, y se quedaba sin fuerzas ya que trataba de usar todas las energías que le quedaban para inhalar y exhalar.

¨Es imposible, hubieras aparecido el primer día como Yasuo¨ La mirada del Invocador se desvió hacia su Campeón pero volvió rápidamente hacia el felino.

¨El día que fui transportado a su mundo me encontraba lejos, en un campo, pero sabía que no estaba solo. Sentía algo dentro de mí y me decía a donde tenía que ir. Entonces-¨

¨¡Suelta a mi hermano, va a morir!¨ Argo gritó viendo que su hermano ya no se encontraba consciente.

Rengar movió sus dedos y dejó caer a Damian quien empezó a respirar nuevamente como si no hubiese un mañana ¨Gra….gracias¨ Dijo el peli-negro entre respiraciones muy profundas ¨No entiendo… ¿Qué los vínculos no requerían que haya algo en común con las dos partes?¨

¨Si, lo cual me lleva aún más a preguntarme si este gato está diciendo la verdad¨ Yasuo dijo; no confiaba en el otro Campeón y aunque no sentía nada por el hermano menor, no sería lo correcto dejarlo morir, mucho menos cuando todavía se lo puede proteger.

¨Eres un cobarde¨ El cazador extendió su garra. Al comienzo el nuevo Invocador dudaba, pero había algo que le decía que Rengar no era una amenaza (al menos no ahora); aceptó la ayuda y trató de desempolvar su playera ¨Pero luchaste, incluso aunque sabías que tu plan no iba a funcionar¨ Con una garra, el asesino apuntó al corazón de Damian ¨Muchas veces los cazadores deben afrontarse a presas que pueden ser mayores, aunque las recompensas valen la pena¨

Al remover la garra, el peli-negro llevó su mano hacia el mismo lugar donde había tocado Rengar ¨Entonces, ¿Eso quiere decir que algún día seré un gran cazador?¨

¨Solo si eres valiente. Demuéstrame que eres digno de ser mi Invocador y yo mismo te entrenaré para convertirte en uno de los mejores¨ El Campeón observó la sangre ya seca de su cuchilla y la envainó en una funda que colgaba de su espalda.

¨Qué… bien… supongo¨ Damian miró a la criatura a la cual estaba vinculado. Su sueño se había cumplido, se convirtió en un Invocador ¿pero era necesaria la pelea? Quizás sí, no habría otra forma de determinar si el coraje necesario para enfrentarse a Rengar aparecería.

¨Entonces bienvenido al club¨ Yasuo se acercó al hermano menor y le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda. Claro que ´pequeño´ es diferente para cada una de las personas y en este caso Damian dio unos pasos hacia adelante debido al empujón del Imperdonable ¨¿Ahora qué?¨

¨Habría que decirles al resto del grupo que tenemos un nuevo miembro¨ Argo envainó su katana y revisó en todas partes en busca de algo pero no parecía encontrarlo ¨Ah, mi teléfono celular ¿Alguien lo vio?¨

Al dirigir su mirada hacia abajo, el peli-negro encontró lo que parecían ser fragmentos de algo plástico y de color negro; muchos de ellos parecían estar debajo de una pata del felino ¨Creo que sí¨

¨Eh… bien…¨ Rakkahm suspiró ¨Creo que vamos a tener que hacerlo a la antigua, tenemos que visitar al líder a la casa¨

¨¿Ustedes tienen un grupo?¨ El asesino preguntó, dejando que su Invocador recolecte las piezas del teléfono destruido ¨Cazar en una manada no es una mala opción, pero las mejores presas solo se presentan ante aquellos que vagan solos¨

¨Es básicamente para mantenernos en contacto¨ Argo comentaba ¨Desde que se mostraron algunas señales del Vacío comenzamos a estar en alerta máxima¨

¨¿El… Vacío?¨ Con una mirada un tanto de furia, Rengar tomó el arma de su espalda otra vez ¨Si hay criaturas de ese condenado lugar en este mundo, entonces esa bestia debe estar suelta¨ El Orgullo Acechante tenía una deuda con Kha'Zix y era necesario saldarla, no solo para cobrar venganza por su ojo, sino también para demostrar que ninguna presa se escaparía de él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Argo y Damian se dirigieron a la casa de James; aunque su salida fue retrasada debido a que el felino insistía en acompañar a su Invocador en caso de que la ´condenada criatura´ apareciese. Luego de mucha charla (y la fuerza de Yasuo) los hermanos lograron irse de su casa sin ningún inconveniente extra aunque no sería sorpresa si el cazador apareciese de la nada gracias a su invisibilidad.

Los dos se encontraban frente a la casa de James; todas las cortinas cerradas y ninguna luz encendida, lo cual tendría sentido dado que había un sol que fácilmente podía iluminar toda el interior del hogar. Se acercaron y presionaron el botón del timbre.

¨¿Cómo crees que el tipo reaccione ante Rengar?¨ Damian preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose cerca del marco de la puerta.

¨No lo sé, hasta el momento él sería el primer Campeón no humano que hayamos visto. Pero si lo que dijo Rengar ayer de que apareció en un campo era verdad, es posible que hayan más fuera de la ciudad, esperando a encontrar a su Invocador¨ Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Argo volvió a tocar el timbre ¨En fin, me alegro que ahora los dos seamos compañeros de aventuras y…¨ El castaño inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante ¨No te muevas¨

¨¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?¨ Damian intentó acercar su mano pero el hermano mayor la movió rápidamente.

¨Es… tu ojo. Ábrelo¨ Con una mejor luz, el primer Invocador pudo ver finalmente algo extraño. Debido al vínculo con rengar, el chico de 20 sufrió su primera transformación, el ojo izquierdo cambio de color y ya no era verde, sino que cambio por un tono amarillo, casi dorado y brillante ¨¿No sientes nada extraño?¨

¨No… es algo normal¨ Damian se impacientó y miró a través de la ventana, pero con las cortinas tapando casi todo le era imposible ver si de verdad había alguien dentro ¨¿Qué clase de líder no se encuentra en su casa en un momento como éste?¨

¨El mismo que sufre un ataque de estrés regularmente¨ Los dos hermanos se dieron vuelta y vieron a una chica detrás de ellos con una chaqueta negra y la capucha levantada, ellos no podían ver los ojos pero sentían que la extraña si podía verlos a ellos ¨Si buscan a James no lo van a encontrar; fue con su Campeona a no sé dónde, pero me dijo que tenía que tomar un descanso¨

¨Espera ¿Conoces a Sona?¨ Damian se acercó a la chica, pero tenía un aura de la cual no se debía fiar; probablemente sea su ropa o la forma en la cual se acercó a ellos.

¨Vivo aquí al lado, y debido a como se ven es probable que sean Invocadores también¨ Ella colocó rápidamente sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta ¨Vengan, no hay necesidad de hablar aquí fuera¨

¨No, a decir verdad si no está James entonces creo que vendríamos más tarde para-¨

¨No fue…¨ Ella levantó su cabeza y por fin los hermanos pudieron ver en esa oscuridad que ocultaba la capucha un par de irises que brillaban con un tinte rojo ¨…una sugerencia¨ La mirada de los dos hermanos fue algo de preocupación, pero al final accedieron ya que ella parecía tener información acerca del líder del grupo.

Una vez en la casa de la extraña, lo primero que notaron fue a la persona que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Su piel era de color morado oscuro, casi azul, los ojos eran similares a los de la chica, tenían un brillo rojo antinatural.

¨Supongo que sí traes a estos dos es porque podemos confiar en ellos¨ Shyvana frunció su ceño, el cabello era igual de morado aunque más cercano al negro y en vez de tener dos trenzas como la extraña, ella lo tenía suelto.

¨Estaban buscando a James¨ La chica bajó su capucha y reveló un vibrante pelo escarlata, pero lo más llamativo era que no era humana, o al menos ya no lo era. Su piel se había transformado y el pálido rosado se convirtió en morado oscuro; los ojos eran como los imaginaron, pupilas rojas y completamente oscuro a su alrededor, permitiendo resaltar el fuego que emanaba de su mirada. El área entre las mejillas y los ojos estaba ahora cubierta por pequeñas manchas aún más oscuras, posiblemente debido a que era pelirroja, muchas de las pecas cambiaron de color.

¨¿Quién eres?¨ Damian le preguntó; aunque su hermano sabía cuáles eran los Campeones que se encontraban dentro del grupo, solo había conocido a dos, Sona y LeBlanc.

¨Puedes llamarme Jessica, Invocadora, o engendro raro. Pero si quieres salir vivo de esta casa te recomiendo que uses los primeros dos¨ La actitud de la pelirroja frente a los dos extraños era hostil, pero era de esperarse, sobre todo cuando ella se encuentra vinculada a Shyvana ¨Entonces…¨ Ella tomó una roca negra de una pequeña canasta que había sobre la mesa de café y empezó a comerla como si fuera una manzana ¨¿Con quiénes están ustedes vinculados?¨

¨Yo ya estaba hace bastante… Yasuo¨ Argo respondió¨

¨Ah sí, recuerdo, ustedes aparecieron en la casa de Luke para atacar a LeBlanc¨ Jessica giró su cabeza hacia el joven con el ojo dorado mientras terminaba de comer la extraña roca ¨¿Y tú?¨

¨Rengar… apareció ayer en casa y… ¿Qué estas comiendo?¨ Damian se sentía curioso; habían más rocas dentro de la canasta pero no parecían piedras normales, sino algo parecido a…

¨Carbón¨ Shyvana respondió.

¨¿Y por qué estaría comiendo carbón?¨ El hermano pequeño rió.

Pero la Invocadora suspiró y empezó a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta. Debajo llevaba un sostén deportivo pero no era lo que ella quería mostrar; su piel había cambiado completamente al morado oscuro y eso no era todo, el abdomen estaba marcado por varias líneas que representaban los músculos, aunque una inspección mucho más detallada reveló que la suave piel había sido reemplazada por escamas. Incluso aunque el resto del cuerpo estaba cubierto, los dos hermanos se pudieron imaginar que esa transformación también se había extendido hasta los brazos y piernas. Como dato extra, a Damian le llamó la atención que las manos de Jessica eran diferentes y las puntas de sus dedos se convirtieron en garras filosas, con lo que lo llevó a preguntarse si el vínculo con Rengar provocaría un cambio similar en su cuerpo.

¨Porque ya no disfruto la comida normal; esto es lo que me alimenta actualmente¨ La estudiante tomó otro pedazo de carbón y lo miró con detenimiento ¨El fuego de mi corazón no debe apagarse… como antes era comer o beber, sin carbón yo moriría¨ La mirada roja de la chica fue desde la roca hacia los dos Invocadores ¨Hace tiempo dejé de ser completamente humana y me convertí en algo totalmente diferente¨

¨Un híbrido entre humano y dragón¨ Argo terminó la frase sin que Jessica pudiese decir otra palabra ¨Lo siento¨ Tanto su mirada como la de Damian fueron hacia abajo; éste último no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación y trataba de imitar a su hermano.

¨No hay de que lamentarse, iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano. Fue difícil pero con el tiempo aprendí a vivir con ello¨ Jessica dejó caer el carbón dentro de la canasta ¨Apenas vuelva James de donde quiera que esté, le diré que tenemos un nuevo miembro en el grupo. Pueden irse¨

¨Bien… eso es todo¨ Argo se dio la vuelta ¨Vamos¨ Le dijo a su hermano pero él permaneció en el mismo lugar.

¨Un minuto¨ Los otros dos Invocadores y la Campeona observaron al joven de pelo negro ¨Si es verdad que estamos combatiendo contra el Vacío, entonces solo quiero una cosa¨ Las manos de Damian se cerraron formando un puño ¨Si por alguna razón llegase a aparecer Kha'Zix, lo quiero vivo. No voy a dejar que mi Campeón siga teniendo una cuenta pendiente con él¨

¨De acuerdo… es una presa bastante difícil para ti ¿no crees?¨ Jessica le preguntó.

¨Lo sé, pero un cazador siempre debe buscar a la presa más fuerte¨ Su ojo dorado brilló con mayor intensidad mientras sonría. Un nuevo cazador había nacido.

* * *

 **Y terminamos este arco con algo bueno. Ahora que queda declarado que no todos los Campeones aparecieron en la casa de sus Invocadores el día del apagón, las apariciones pueden ser diferentes (Aquel que quiera cambiar como aparece su Campeón, no hay ningún problema)**

 **Bueeeeeeeeeeno, Riot decidió anunciar 3 nuevos skins Proyecto, y tengo tantas ideas de como implementar esos skins a esta historia u otras que tengo casi todo planeado ;_; Necesitaría un Viktor para que me ayude a ser de mini-antagonista para esto. Puedo hacer una historia aparte. sería algo diferente a Invocadores de Nuestro mundo pero dentro del mismo universo, con los OC y todo eso. AAAAAAAAAAA, RIOT BASTA MI BILLETERA YA TIENE SUFICIENTE CON STEAM.**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Rengar llego pisando fuerte pero lamentablemente subestimo a sus presas. Supongo que no aprendió nada de lo que paso con Kha'Zix._

 _Quien quiera que sea su invocador o es un cabrón o simplemente no puede controlar el ansia de matar de Rengar._  
 _Buen capitulo y buena pelea, me gusta como escribes estas escenas de acción. Son lo suficientemente fluidas como para que me pueda ir imaginando todo mientras lo leo. Es genial xD_  
 _Sigue con el buen trabajo papu. :v_

 **Rengar habrá perdido contra Kha, pero no va a ser derrotado una tercera vez (y perder un ojo nuevamente) Antes de encontrarse con Damian, él estaba ¨libre¨ pero sus instintos de cazador siguen ahí, con o sin Invocador.**

 **Escribir las escenas de acción son mucho más sencillas en español que en ingles (aunque ya con esta última tengo más experiencia, sobre toddo en el segundo fic) el problema es que por más que esté bien narrada, generalmente el personaje que tiene el foco en la historia/arco termina siendo un Dios peleando y le gana a cualquiera sin dificultad (Dado que dicho personaje tiene 0 o muy poca experiencia en combate)**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y aparece Rengar y es vencido por una lampara rota, un vaso de licor y una olla de agua, al menos no perdió algo por subestimar a sus presas, pero tengo una duda; quien es su invocador?, haber que ocurre en el siguiente cap_

 **La respuesta es Damian; espero que con esto haya podido explicar algunas cosas, además de por qué el no apareció el día del apagón.**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Un amigo: Diana**

 **Un amigo: Leona**

 **Amigo 2: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	30. Cap 30: La Iluminada

**OC creado por Custos de Lumine**

* * *

Su respiración era agitada; sentía una gran fuerza no muy lejos de ella y si no la encontraba pronto, temía que ocurriese algo como en su hogar. Al no saber dónde dirigirse, Karma extendió su mano y cerró los ojos para tratar de visualizar la fuente de magia. Alrededor de su brazo apareció un pequeño espectro de color jade que comenzó a tomar la forma de un dragón; el mismo brillaba cada vez que ella se movía para indicarle en qué dirección debía seguir.

Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, el dragón había desaparecido pero sabía qué camino tomar en el bosque. A medida que se acercaba a la fuente de magia, la duquesa de Ionia logró escuchar voces, pero solo dos se encontraban hablando, un hombre y una mujer.

Entre los arbustos, la mujer de piel oscura observaba que no eran dos personas sino tres, y una de ellas no era completamente extraña ya que Karma la conocía, pero lamentablemente no era una persona de fiarse.

¨Sam…¨ La chica de cabellos negros habló en un tono bajo mientras que extendía su mano para intentar convencer a un joven de cabello blanco y con ojos morados brillantes que estaba flotando; debido a esto la Campeona llegó a la conclusión de que la forma en la cual este niño controlaba la magia era similar a la de Syndra y ya que ella se encontraba también en la escena, dedujo que él era un Invocador y la Soberana Oscura estaba vinculada a él ¨Por favor… deja ese poder, solo está causándote problemas¨

¨¿Problemas?¨ El peli-blanco rió ¨Esta magia solo me hace más poderoso… no voy a dejar que nadie me diga qué hacer con ella ¡Ni siquiera mi hermana!¨ El joven apuntó hacia la otra chica y todas las esferas que lo rodeaban se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la inofensiva hermana.

 **¨¡NO!¨** Su grito hizo eco en los oídos de todos, incluso en los de la duquesa.

Ella podría quedarse allí y ver como ella era destrozada por los orbes, pero no podía dejar que un alma inocente muriese, sobre todo cuando la persona que estaba siendo atacada era la Invocadora con la cual se encontraba vinculada.

Karma corrió de su cobertura y se colocó en frente de la peli-negra para tratar de detener los proyectiles _¨¡Sae Eleisa Tera Vi!¨_ Al decir esa frase los ojos brillaron en un tono verde, casi aguamarina; el dragon espectral de jade que había aparecido anteriormente en su brazo volvió y fue acompañado por otro que se encontraba en el lado opuesto. El tatuaje en su pierna izquierda también comenzó a resplandecer y se notaba como si estuviese lleno de vida. Detrás de ella se encontraban flotando dos pequeños dragones de color jade los cuales brillaban. A medida que se acercaban los orbes, la Campeona de cabellos oscuros sonrió _¨¡Saera!¨_ La última palabra del conjuro hizo que un gran escudo rodeara a la ioniana y a su vez a la chica que se encontraba completamente sorprendida; no solo por la repentina aparición de la mujer sino también para ver un hechizo del juego en carne propia (No era lo mismo si lo realizaba su hermano).

Las esferas de magia corrupta colisionaron contra el escudo y cayeron al suelo; el poder de Samuel no era el mismo que el de Syndra y por lo tanto no fue ningún problema el tener que bloquear este ataque.

¨Ah… la duquesa de Ionia, es una sorpresa verte aquí¨ Todos los orbes desaparecieron y nuevamente tres comenzaron a rodear al Invocador poseído ¨Veo que tu estadía en este nuevo mundo no cambio tu forma de pensar¨

¨Karma… ¿Qué haces aquí?¨ Syndra le preguntó.

¨No importa si este lugar no es Runaterra, mi deber es proteger y mantener el balance¨ La mujer de piel oscura empezó a mover la pierna tatuada, creando la mitad de un círculo en la tierra ¨Chico, si puedes escucharme, no debes dejar que ese poder corrupto te controle¨

Pero el peli-blanco rió, cerrando sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado ¨El poder corrupto, como tú lo llamas, querida Karma, está lejos de ser algo… corrupto¨ Samuel abrió su mano y una de las esferas se postró en la palma ¨Tengo un control total sobre esta magia, y todo gracias a Syndra¨ La maga se había colocado al lado del Invocador, luego empezó a flotar hasta que se encontraban a la misma altura. La mano que tenía el orbe permitió que esta concentración de energía volviese a girar alrededor de él y con sus dedos tocó la barbilla de la Soberana Oscura, luego fue hacia su mejilla hasta poder acercarse lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran cerca uno del otro y logró darle un beso.

¨Ese no es mi hermano… lo que sea que lo esté controlando está lejos de ser el Samuel que conozco¨ Dijo Anna, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

¨Samuel… sé que estas allí; la fuerza corrupta no debe ser la que domine, debes crear un balance en donde tu verdadero ser es aquel que debe estar a cargo¨ Las palabras de Karma eran muy calmadas, ella tenía experiencia tratando con este tipo de personas, y la Campeona que se encontraba besando al peli-blanco era una de ellas.

Esto llamó la atención al ente poseído el cual inmediatamente separó sus labios de los de la maga ¨¡SILENCIO!¨ Fue un grito de furia; lo que estaba controlando al Invocador también tenía experiencia al ser encerrado, pero al despertarse en un cuerpo que era diferente al de la Soberana Oscura, esta era su oportunidad para lograr aumentar el poder del chico y a su vez, enfrentarse frente a aquellos quienes intenten ponerlo una vez más en reposo ¨Tus palabras no pueden hacerme nada. En este mundo no hay límite; no hay un Instituto que regule mi poder, ni otros Campeones que me controlen¨

¨Pero nosotras sí te vamos a detener¨ Anna dijo detrás de la duquesa, sabía que ella no tenía nada que ofrecer para intentar controlar a Samuel, salvo palabras.

El chico rió ¨¿Tu? Puedo ver algo en tu mirada, darías lo que fuera por que tu hermano volviese. Pero ahí es donde tú te equivocas…¨ Extendió sus brazos, como si fuese a aceptar un abrazo ¨Soy yo, Samuel, la misma persona que conociste por años¨

¨No… mi hermano nunca intentaría lastimarme¨ La joven vio en frente de ella que los dragones, el tatuaje y el gran adorno que flotaba detrás de Karma comenzaron a brillar una vez más ¨¿Qué ocurre?¨

¨Solo hay una forma de resolver esto…¨ La Campeona juntó sus manos como si fuese a rezar, movió una pierna hacia adelante y otra hacia atrás, y procedió a cerrar sus ojos ¨ _Lath Rian Oune Vi¨_

Una vez más el Invocador comenzó a preparar todas las esferas para atacar a Karma y Anna nuevamente ¨Veamos quién triunfa ahora¨ Los orbes empezaron a brillar intensamente al cargarse de la magia corrupta que controlaba a Samuel.

La Iluminada abrió sus ojos otra vez ¨ _Phyla¨_ Fue un simple susurro pero al mover su mano hacia adelante, un gran proyectil de energía fue volando hacia el dúo que se encontraba flotando.

El impacto del hechizo de Karma llevó a que Syndra y Samuel cayeran al suelo; ambos estaban inconscientes y lo que estaba controlando al peli-blanco parecía haberse controlado de momento.

¨¡SAM!¨ Anna gritó y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermano, ella acercó su cabeza al pecho del chico y logró escuchar un latido muy débil. Luego su mirada fue hacia la Campeona la cual se encontraba detrás de ella; el brillo había desaparecido al igual que los dos dragones que flotaban detrás ¨¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!¨

¨Era lo último a lo que quería llegar, y lamentablemente fue la opción que tuve que elegir¨

¨No… debían haber otras formas… no era necesario hacer esto¨ La chica intentaba no llorar pero sintió como la mano de la duquesa estaba sobre su hombro ¨¿Cómo nos encontraste?¨ Anna susurró, sus ojos carmesíes estaban concentrados en el peli-blanco.

¨Fue por nuestro vínculo¨ Esto llamó la atención de la chica. Ya había escuchado en el pasado algo acerca del vínculo y como Syndra estaba conectada con Samuel ¨Aparecí en este mundo y sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar a mi Invocador. Lamentablemente también sentí una gran fuente de energía a medida que me acercaba a ti, pero no creía que quien la generaba era tu hermano¨

¨¿Entonces qué? ¿Estamos vinculadas?¨

¨En efecto, tú eres mi Invocadora y espero que logres tomarme a mí como una buena maestra¨ La Campeona inclinó su cabeza, no era la mejor reverencia, pero no era el momento para mucha formalidad y protocolo.

¨No. Ya he visto que es lo que ocurre cuando un Campeón entrena a la persona a la cual está vinculada¨ La nueva Invocadora observó a Syndra quien seguía respirando ¨Mi hermano se convirtió en esa cosa y mira a lo que ha tenido que ocurrir para detenerlo¨

¨Hay una gran diferencia entre la soberana y yo. Principalmente nuestras magias, la de ella es inestable y como has visto, logró corromper a Samuel; por otro lado, yo estoy en un perfecto balance y no dejaría que lo peor de mí me controlase, y no permitiré que ocurra lo mismo contigo¨

¨No lo sé… no es algo que pueda pensar en este momento¨ La mirada de la peli-negra fue hacia sus alrededores ¨¿Esos son… aplausos?¨

De entre las sombras, una figura apareció, con una sonrisa y una mirada que podía denotar algo de maldad y un aplauso sarcástico. La maquiavélica mujer LeBlanc se presentó ¨Bravo… un espectáculo interesante; Invocadores contra Campeones¨ La maga de Noxus llevaba un vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto una pierna; algo elegante para la mano derecha del tirano noxiano.

¨Emilia… ¨ Karma frunció su ceño; no era una buena señal que ella apareciese de la nada ¨¿Qué hace la matrona de la Rosa Negra en este mundo?¨

¨Lo mismo que tú, querida, y el resto de los Campeones¨

¨Explícate¨

¨Nosotras tres no somos las únicas Campeonas que fuimos transportadas a la Tierra, hay más… muchos más y lamentablemente también lo peor de nuestro mundo apareció en este¨ La mirada de la maga fue hacia su bastón ¨El Vacío está atacando a los Invocadores; el mío ya fue una de las primeras víctimas¨

¨Entonces lucharemos contra los enemigos de esa dimensión¨ La duquesa miró a la chica que se ocultaba de LeBlanc ¨Pero primero tenemos que ayudar al hermano de mi Invocadora¨

¨Y veo que lo hacen muy bien¨ Una pequeña risa y salió de la boca de la noxiana ¨Pero afortunadamente, otros Invocadores decidieron formar una alianza, no solo para tratar de agrupar a todos los Campeones, sino también para enfrentarse al Vacío y que evite lastimar a gente inocente de este mundo¨

¨¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en tu palabra? Eres una mujer manipuladora y mientes para lograr tus objetivos¨ Anna presentó su opinión; era sabido que la principal característica de Emilia era mentir (Sobre todo cuando una de sus frases lo confirma) y éste podía ser otro de sus planes para lograr controlar a Karma.

¨Me halagas, niña, pero piénsalo: ¿Qué gano yo si este mundo se convierte en algo muy similar al Vacío? Sin Noxus, o incluso otros Campeones de mi Nación, la única opción que tenemos es luchar contra Malzahar y sus esbirros y luego podemos pensar en volver a Runaterra¨ La maga se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse ¨Piensen todo lo que quieran, pero si estamos juntos entonces habrán más chances de que volvamos a Valoran en una pieza¨

¨Espera ¿A dónde vas?¨ La Invocadora intentó detener a LeBlanc pero ella no parecía detenerse ¨¿Cómo vamos a poder encontrarte?¨

¨No te preocupes; mientras que tu hermano irradie tanta energía como antes, podré encontrarlos con facilidad¨ Y así fue como la noxiana desapareció, sin dejar rastro de que estuvo allí.

* * *

 **Vamos a hacerlo un poco diferente; primero ¨encuentro´ con el grupo, luego un poco más de desarrollo con el personaje.**

 **Como dije, la historia de Samuel, Syndra y Anna (con la participación de Karma) no termina. En el próximo capítulo va a haber un poco de explicación por parte de la nueva maga además de como este nuevo vínculo va a afectar al otro dúo.**

 **Otra cosa, es probable que en los próximos días esté publicando algo; atentos porque puede ser algo interesante ;) (Si, va a estar en español)**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Joder, entonces como esta esto. No importa si es el campeón con el que estuviste jugando el dia del apagón si no que puede ser cualquiera con el que compartas un rasgo en común. Pues me parece bien, así por lo menos los campeones e invocadores no se van a poner a discutir mucho :v_

 _Que mal por Jessica, creo que ella fue a la que el vinculo la afecto mas, esperemos que pueda seguir llevando su vida y no la traten mal por su apariencia._  
 _Damian puedo imaginármelo siendo un luchador sanguinario y bestial matando bichos del vacio de uno en uno haciendo sus one-shots xD_

 **Todos los Campeones aparecieron el día del apagón, pero es dificil saber cuales aparecieron junto a sus Invocadores. El tema de la discusión depende de con quien esté vinculado; en este caso puede ser alguien como Karma y sea muy tranquila la conversación... o puede ser algo completamente opuesto, sea un Olaf que quiera pelear con todo lo que tenga a su alrededor con tal de tener conseguir la muerte de un guerrero.**

 **Eh, al menos no se queja mucho; seguro, no debe ser algo lindo pasar de ser humano a tener escamas y garras, pero lo aceptó. Además creo que quien la trate de fenómeno va a terminar mal.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y ahora el cazador y su aprendiz se unen al grupo, y vaya que el vinculo de Jessica con Shivana si que causo cambios extremos, me pregunto si sera igual en aquellos vinculados con campeones no humanos, y la siguiente campeona en aparecer es Karma, haber si puede calmar al enloquesido de poder de Samuel, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Hasta el momento hay muy pocos Campeones no-humanos en la lista y todo depende de como quiere que el dueño del OC quiera que se transforme.**

 **Bueno... lo logró calmar a Samuel, lamentablemente se tuvieron que llegar hasta ciertos extremos.**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Rengo plz , armando escándalo por que no lo recibieron con whiskas. El carbón es nutritivo(? pobre jess bye piel suevesita :(_

 _Yo igual tengo crocs, son moradas._

 _Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Tio Shen con su situación y los padres de Dhelia. Tanto ella como Ethan deben estar teniendo reclamos de los vecinos por subirse a los techos, lol._

 _Espero el próximo capitulo._

 _Desde las sombras... Ryder~~_

 **Ayy pero ni las cremas van a salvar la piel de Jess :(**

 **Eh, al menos pueden llegar rápido a clases saltando a los techos y ventanas de la universidad. Así que tanta desventaja no lo veo (Quizas un par de piernas rotas, pero Luke ya es experto en eso ¿no?)**

 **matymaster123:** _Todos hablando de las skins proyecto pero nadie hablando sobre Kled..._

 _Creo que Jessica no estara falta en carbono *ba dum tss*_  
 _9 de cada 10 Rengars prefieren Whiskas (?_

 **Eh, apenas tenga más información sobre Kled voy a comentarlo, pero con los carteles que pusieron en todo idioma posible, lo único que nos queda es esperar a que mencionen sus habilidades o incluso una historia.**

* * *

 **Dado que el amigo que había tomado a Leona y Diana decidió salirse de la historia, las dos Campeonas están disponibles para elegirse nuevamente.**

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 2: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	31. Cap 31: El deber de una maga

**Tengo una cuenta en LAN, el que quiera jugar conmigo puede agregarme. Búsquenme como Tourvelix (Tengan en cuenta que voy a tener bastante ping D:)**

 **OC creado por Custos de Lumine**

* * *

Un par de días después de que Karma llegase para salvar a Anna, todo volvió a la normalidad, o al menos era lo que parecía. La presencia oscura que había poseído a Samuel volvió a ser contenida y aunque Syndra insistía en seguir trabajando en el poder del chico, el otro dúo siempre intervenía para evitar que una situación similar a la del bosque ocurriese.

El apartamento estaba dividido; aunque los dos hermanos sigan hablándose y tratándose como tal, las dos Campeonas siempre los querían separar. Por un lado la duquesa de Ionia creía que su Invocadora no estaba preparada para lidiar con la magia corrupta del peli-blanco y era necesario aprender a controlar los mismos poderes que ella poseía para tratar de contrarrestar una posible aparición del lado oscuro, tanto de Samuel como de Syndra.

En el caso de la Soberana Oscura, ella todavía se sentía un poco insegura acerca del beso que le dio su Invocador aquel día. Pero el chico parecía sentir lo mismo ya que en el bosque había perdido noción de ser él mismo, y lo único que recordaba era que comenzaba a canalizar su poder; luego de eso era como si todo se volviera oscuro, o al menos eso fue lo que les contó a las otras tres chicas.

Era imperativo que la nueva Invocadora aprendiese las bases de su nuevo rol, además de poder utilizar la misma magia que Karma para poder defenderse, o en su defecto, defender a Samuel de sí mismo. La Iluminada le dijo a Anna que se dirigiera a la azotea del apartamento para poder tener tranquilidad a la hora de meditar, además de no estar junto a Syndra quien probablemente interrumpiría dicho momento.

Sorpresivamente al estar en altura uno esperaría grandes corrientes de viento o incluso frío, pero esta vez no. El sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas con lo que proveía una temperatura agradable para su estadía. Antes de que la Invocadora llegase hacia arriba de todo, Karma se encontraba realizando los preparativos para la sesión de meditación; prendiendo velas y colocando algunas flores alrededor de un círculo de sal.

¨¿Qué estás haciendo?¨ La peli-negra le preguntó mientras se acercaba, pero la Campeona levantó su mano, señalándole que se detuviera.

¨Es necesario que entiendas varias cosas, Anna. Tu hermano y Syndra poseen una fuerza que los corrompe por dentro, es por eso que necesitarás no solo dominar los hechizos de Invocador, sino que aprender a utilizar mi magia para proteger a los débiles y, en caso de que ocurra, mantener a Samuel a raya si dicha corrupción vuelve a aparecer¨ La duquesa seguía tomando sal de un frasco de cristal y los seguía arrojando alrededor del círculo; era sorprendente ver que estos granos blancos no eran llevados por el viento sino que caían en el mismo lugar.

¨¿Cómo sé que no me convertiré en alguien como él? Recuerdo que habías dicho que tu magia es mucho más estable que la de Syndra, pero la razón por la cual mi hermano se convirtió en… _eso_ fue porque él ya había estudiado un grimorio de magia¨

¨Ah sí, el libro… ¿lo tienes contigo?¨ Karma vio como la chica sacaba del bolsillo canguro de su chaqueta un viejo artilugio que había causado tantos problemas a Samuel. Al entregárselo, la Iluminada lo abrió y empezó a leer algunas de las cosas que había allí ¨Interesante, todo está escrito en dos lenguas diferentes; una muy antigua, y otra que es la común en Ionia¨

¨¿Pero qué hace en este mundo? Sam lo encontró en la biblioteca de la universidad ¿Hay alguna forma de que los Campeones se hayan transportado a este mundo en el pasado?¨ Anna no tenía nada que hacer todavía y se dirigió hacia los costados para observar a la altura a la que estaban. Se encontraban a varios pisos del nivel del suelo así que era completamente imposible distinguir a la gente que estaba caminando por las calles.

¨Por supuesto, la teoría de que existían mundos y dimensiones diferentes a Runaterra estaba bastante confirmada, sin embargo la más conocida era el Vacío y muy pocas personas tenían acceso a ello debido a las criaturas que habitaban allí. Si mi memoria no me falla, Shen había visitado otros mundos, y no sería sorpresa si él haya pisado el tuyo hace tiempo¨ La Campeona cerró el libro y lo dejó fuera del círculo ¨Ahora, Anna, por favor, necesitaría que estés al lado mío¨

La Invocadora se acercó al círculo de sal, velas y flores; levantó su pierna para evitar pisar alguno de estos y se colocó en frente de Karma. Siguiendo las acciones de la mujer de piel oscura, ambas se sentaron dentro del área de meditación, cruzando sus piernas. Para la chica, parecía un poco incómodo que la Iluminada decidiera llevar su atuendo de siempre, ella seguía sin poder acostumbrarse al tipo de vestimenta de Ionia ¨Sé que vamos a meditar pero-¨

¨Silencio…¨ La duquesa cerró sus ojos ¨Es necesario que puedas concentrarte, aislar todo lo que te rodea y poder escucharte a ti misma¨

¨Eh… de acuerdo¨ Anna seguía teniendo sus dudas pero dado que la persona en frente de ella era una maga de verdad, lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir el ritmo a la Campeona.

La chica cerró sus ojos e intentó hacer lo que la ioniana le dijo; era difícil ya que el sonido de los autos era mucho más fuerte en la azotea, incluso aunque estuvieran lejos de la calle. Pero trató de aislarse de todo lo que la rodeaba. Pasaron los minutos y cada vez los vehículos eran más silenciosos, hasta el punto en que lo único que Anna escuchaba eran los latidos de su corazón.

¨(Esto no está mal… podría hacerlo cada vez que necesitaría un momento de paz en el trabajo)¨ La Invocadora pensó.

¨Muy bien…¨ Incluso aunque no pudiese escuchar nada más que su corazón, la voz de Karma resonó dentro de su cabeza ¨Era necesario que te encuentres en este estado, ya que hay cosas que debo explicarte y temía que no aceptaras estando completamente consciente¨ La chica quería abrir su boca para dar una opinión, pero no podía; de hecho no tenía control de nada, solo estaba limitada a escuchar a la Iluminada ¨Es sabido que Syndra es una maga poderosa; mucho más que LeBlanc o incluso yo. Temo que un día tu hermano alcance los mismos niveles que ella, pero la gran diferencia es que su parte corrupta es mucho más inestable que la de la Soberana Oscura. Ella requiere de una influencia mucho mayor para activar su lado malvado, mientras que tu hermano con una simple canalización logró perder el control¨

Era cierto, Syndra se mantuvo calmada una vez había lanzado un hechizo hacia Samuel el mismo día que ella apareció. Pero la actitud del peli-blanco había empezado a cambiar, se volvió mucho más interesado en su poder e incluso desarrolló una relación más cercana con la maga.

¨Es necesario que entiendas, soy tu maestra, no solo porque el vínculo me permite enseñarte lo que de otra forma aprenderías en el Instituto de Guerra, sino que quiero que aprendas a controlar a tu hermano. Syndra causó varios problemas en Ionia, sobre todo cuando trabaja junto al Maestro de las Sombras, pero con la ayuda de otros Invocadores y los magos más poderosos de Ionia logramos contener su lado corrupto. En este mundo, por más que haya Invocadores, la presencia de magos es casi nula¨ Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que la duquesa hablase otra vez ¨Déjame mostrarte algo…¨

Por arte de magia, los sonidos volvieron pero no los que ella esperaba; no habían autos, bocinas, o similares, sino que lo que sus oídos captaban eran el agua que fluía, el canto de los pájaros y las hojas que eran movidas por el viento.

¨Puedes abrir los ojos¨ Le dijo su Campeona y Anna obedeció.

Como lo imaginaba, ella no se encontraba en la azotea del apartamento, sino que era un lugar completamente impensable. En frente de ella había un pequeño lago y cerca del mismo un árbol de hojas rosada, el famoso árbol de cerezos.

¨Te presento mi hogar… Ionia¨ Al girar su cabeza, la chica vio a Karma, aunque no vestía el mismo atuendo que en la Tierra, sino que correspondía al aspecto tradicional en donde ella llevaba un vestido con los colores blanco y negro. La Campeona extendió su mano ¨Ven, hay algo que deberías ver¨

Al aceptar la ayuda de la Iluminada, había algo que no encajaba, y era que su chaqueta había desaparecido y los brazos estaban completamente desnudos. Ya levantada, Anna observó hacia abajo y vio que toda su ropa fue reemplazada por algo diferente; un vestido de colores blanco y morado con pequeños detalles den amarillo oro y negro, una de sus piernas estaba cubierta por lo que parecía una pieza de armadura que llegaba hasta su pie, aunque al tocarla parecía algo hecho de seda pero que estaba hecho para resistir golpes.

¨¿Qué me ocurrió?¨ La Invocadora en vez de seguir a Karma se dirigió hacia el lago para poder verse en el reflejo del agua. Sus ojos rojos pudieron ver a la misma Anna, solo que cubierta por maquillaje y con una especie de tiara; su cabello también había cambiado y en vez de ser largo éste era corto, como el de la Campeona. Todo había quedado claro, ella se había ´transformado´ en Karma, o al menos estaba usando su vestimenta.

Al lado de su reflejo, apareció la duquesa ¨Todo lo que ves es parte de la meditación; tu mente y la mía están conectadas, de tal forma que puedes ver Ionia de la misma manera que lo hago yo¨ La mirada de la mujer adulta fue hacia la peli-negra ¨Por favor, sígueme¨

La Campeona llevó a Anna hacia debajo el árbol de hojas rosadas. Desde allí las dos pudieron ver en el horizonte la capital ioniana, sobre todo el Placidium, lugar donde se concentra la mayor parte del poder político de la nación ¨Dios… esto es muy… muy bello¨

¨Esto es por lo que lucho¨ La Invocadora giró para ver a la maga ¨Estas tierras sufrieron mucho; desde la invasión de Noxus, algunos sorpresivos ataques por parte de la Orden de las Sombras o incluso de la misma Syndra; y últimamente los asesinatos provocados por el Demonio Dorado¨

¨Jhin…¨ No era sorpresa que uno de los últimos tiradores que aparecieron en el juego tuviese una trama y características muy peculiares, y Anna no dejó pasar la oportunidad para leer su historia y relación con los distintos Campeones de Ionia.

¨Exacto. Mira… nuestros mundos pueden diferir en varias cosas, pero debes entender que es nuestro trabajo protegerlo para que las futuras generaciones puedan vivir en harmonía¨ Karma miró a su Invocadora ¨No decidí ser tu maestra solo por nuestro vínculo; quiero que aprendas a crear el balance en la Tierra, no busco que mates a aquellos que amenacen con la paz, pero se debe ejercer un control. Tu hermano debe ser controlado y aunque voy a ofrecerle mi ayuda, estoy casi segura que Syndra tratará de persuadirlo para que siga a su lado¨

¨¿Qué quieres que haga?¨

¨Vigila a Samuel, procura que la parte corrupta de él permanezca controlada y evita que la Soberana envenene su mente. En caso de que ocurra lo peor, al menos lograrás dominar mis poderes y mantener a raya lo que habita dentro de él. ¿Puedo contar contigo para qué lo hagas?¨

Anna sonrió, iba a ser una tarea difícil, pero con las herramientas necesarias, la Invocadora procuraría mantener el balance tal como Karma lo realiza en Ionia ¨Si… lo haré¨

* * *

 **Y así termina esta parte del arco de Anna. Ya hay una rivalidadd entre Syndra y Karma y no habrá mucha sorpresa si los dos hermanos terminan con opiniones muy diferentes que lleven a un conflicto entre ambos. Pero eso tambien depende del creador de dichos OCs.**

 **Otra cosa: Publiqué una nueva historia basada en toda la línea de skins Proyecto. Se llama Proyecto: Corrupción y actualmente cuenta con 2 capítulos (En realidad prólogo + capítulo, pero la página lo cuenta como dos) Lo interesante es que esa historia se encuentra dentro del mismo universo de este fic aunque en una realidad alterna (por ejemplo: no hay una amenaza constante del Vacío) es una trama de misterio y con varios plot twists planeados, además van a aparecer varios OCs de Invocadores de Nuestro Mundo.**

 **Ah si, vamos a parar un poco acá con los nuevos OCs ya que los próximos capítulos van a concentrarse en James y Sona... quizás en cierto personaje relevante a la historia :) Lo que si puedo avisar es que son capítulos bastante interesantes que revelan mucho más de la historia entre estos dos.**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Así que la hermana no murió baia pero también me habían dicho que ella no tenia campeón, me han timado :v_

 **Y bueno, ella no tenía Campeón al momento que apareció Syndra, pero como dije anteriormente: No todos los Campeones aparecen junto al Invocador vinculado, así que puede que algunos personajes que se hayan mencionado en la historia sean Invocadores en secreto o el Campeón todavía no logró encontrarlo.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _La iluminada se a unido al grupo, eso parece, y por poco mata a Sam, haber si este no se enoja por eso pero dudo que la perdone facilmente, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Ciertamente el plan de Karma era neutralizar a Sam para que quedara inconsciente; Syndra fue ¨daño¨ colateral. Aunque claro, él no recuerda nada de que fue derribado por un proyectil mágico, aunque es muy probable que la Soberana le haya informado lo que ocurrió en el bosque (además de ese beso zukulento)**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 2: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	32. Cap 32: Un día libre

Abrió sus ojos ante el cielo celeste y el brillante sol que iluminaba su rostro. A su alrededor, el césped se extendía más allá de su visión y mostraba una hermoso paisaje, típico del lugar en el que se encontraba.

¨¿Sona?¨ La Campeona salió del trance y miró a su izquierda, el joven de cabellos y ojos celestes sonrió ante ella ¨Nunca te vi tan distraída con el paisaje, ni siquiera con los montes de Ionia te encontrabas tan callada como ahora¨ Los dos retomaron la caminata.

 _¨Si… lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas¨_ La chica muda rió dentro de su cabeza antes de volver a centrarse en el gran verde que los rodeaba _¨¿Esta es tu primera vez caminando fuera de la capital demaciana?¨_

¨Ciertamente; pude ver los campos cuando nos llevaban a mí y a otros futuros Invocadores hacia el Instituto, pero eso fue todo; después de eso todos mis viajes fueron mediante teletransportaciones¨ El chico trató de seguir la mirada de su Campeona, se sentía feliz al conocer un poco más de su nación.

 _¨Cyne… necesito preguntarte¨_ La voz de Sona hizo que girara su cabeza _¨¿Por qué decidiste ser un Invocador?¨_

¨Porque…¨ La mente del peli-celeste quedó en blanco; no sabía que decir, o mejor dicho, no sabía cómo expresarlo.

 _¨¿Fue tu decisión ser un Invocador?¨_

Un suspiro, esa fue su respuesta inicial ¨No. El conflicto entre Noxus e Ionia era cada vez más intenso, y el rey suponía que todos debían apoyar a la nación asediada por nuestros enemigos. Mis padres querían estar orgullosos al enviar a su único hijo al ejército¨ Las leyes de Demacia ordenan que cualquier persona en edad de portar un arma con consciencia debe ser inscripto en las fuerzas armadas; no necesariamente para participar en la guerra sino como entrenamiento base en caso de un futuro conflicto armado.

 _¨Pero terminaste en el Instituto… ¿Cómo?¨_

¨Supongo que fue gracias a una chica de la nobleza¨ Cyne recordaba su niñez; aunque no tuvo momentos tan felices, había algunos a los cuales debía aferrarse ¨Luxanna; ella tenía talento para la magia, y supuse que si aprendía a lanzar hechizos como ella podría evitar el servicio militar¨

 _¨¿Pero Lux no había entrado en el ejército por orden de su hermano?¨_

¨Exacto, pero el poco tiempo que estuve con ella, descubrió que yo… también tenía talento, no el mismo que ella pero era magia¨ El chico miró hacia abajo ¨Mis padres se enteraron de mi nuevo don y me llevaron ante el rey Jarvan. Días después me encontraba en una carreta junto a otros jóvenes de mi edad quienes tenían la capacidad para convertirse Invocadores¨

 _¨Lo siento¨_ La Campeona se sentía un poco avergonzada; llevaba un tiempo vinculado con el demaciano pero no evitaba hacer preguntas acerca de su pasado, en cambio era él quien se sentía muy curioso por saber más sobre la historia de ella.

¨No es necesario, supongo que tarde o temprano tenía que hablar acerca de mí, soy yo el que debería pedir disculpas; mi emoción al estar vinculado contigo no se fue desde el primer día. ¿Cuánto vamos ya? ¿Cinco… seis meses?¨

Sona rió _¨Aunque no lo logres creer, ya pasamos casi un año juntos. Todavía recuerdo cuando estabas tan emocionado al descubrir que yo iba a ser tu Campeona¨_

¨Si si¨ Las mejillas de Cyne se volvieron rojas ¨Era… solo eso, emoción. En fin, las cosas terminaron mejor de lo que comenzaron; la vida de un Invocador fue algo que logré disfrutar, todo el conocimiento era abrumador ¿Sabías que hay una sección dedicada al Vacío? ¡Está llena de misterios!¨

La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas reaccionó al escuchar eso _¨E-el Vacío? Por favor Cyne¨_ Ella tomó las manos del peli-celeste _¨Hay cosas que por más misteriosas que sean, deberían ser eso: Misterios¨_

¨Pero… pero ¿Y si me convierto en el Invocador que descubra algo importante acerca de esa dimensión? Podré enorgullecer a mi familia con algo más que mi título de Invocador¨

 _¨Cyne…¨_ Sona se acercó al chico, dándole un abrazo _¨Tu familia ya debe estar orgullosa con saber que su hijo se encuentra vinculado a una Campeona de Demacia¨_ Luego, antes de separarse le dejó un beso en la frente _¨Vamos, no podemos dejarla esperar_ ¨

¨¿Esperar? ¿A quién?¨ Pero la soporte simplemente se negó a revelarle el secreto.

Su caminata continuó hasta llegar a un gran árbol que no se encontraba tan lejos. Desde su posición, el dúo logró ver a alguien debajo del gigante de madera y hojas junto a una canasta; su día de picnic iba a comenzar.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la chica de cabellos oscuros se levantó del césped y levantó su brazo para avisarle tanto a Cyne como a Sona de su ubicación ¨¡Aquí!¨

Al acercarse el Invocador pudo distinguir quien era la mujer que los estaba esperando. Su vestido blanco y rojo proveniente de Ionia era difícil de olvidar, sobre todo en aquellas partidas que la tuvo como rival y provocó las incontables muertes de la Virtuosa. Sin embargo había algo que hipnotizaba y no era su figura, sino la gran cantidad de colas que se movían detrás de ella.

¨No…¨ El chico de cabello celeste se dio la vuelta pero su Campeona tomó su brazo para detenerlo.

 _¨¿Qué ocurre?¨_

¨Es… bueno… es Ahri¨

 _¨¿Cuál es el problema? Ahri no es una mala persona¨_

¨Es que… hay rumores acerca de ella¨ La mirada del joven se dirigió hacia la chica ¨Y no son buenos¨

 _¨Muy bien ¿Qué andan diciendo los otros Invocadores?¨_ Sona se sentía curiosa; aunque ella se encontraba vinculada, Cyne no era la clase de persona que socializaba con otros de su clase ya que la mayor parte de su tiempo se encontraba con ella o en la biblioteca.

¨Pues… se dice que Ahri no está vinculada a ningún Invocador porque ella roba las esencias de vida de dicha persona¨

La Campeona frunció su ceño _¨Creo que si ella llegase a escuchar los chismes que circulan por el Instituto se enfadará¨_

¨¿Quién se enfadará?¨ Al girar la cabeza, los dos Demacianos vieron a la Kumiho Ancestral escuchando la conversación con sus orejas en punta.

¨¡AH!¨ El Invocador gritó y se ocultó detrás de Sona.

¨¿Qué le ocurre?¨ La mujer-zorro daba vueltas alrededor de la soporte, pero Cyne siempre lograba evitar tener cerca a la maga.

 _¨Nada…_ ¨ Los ojos celestes de la Virtuosa se dirigieron hacia la persona a la cual estaba vinculada _¨Solo que se sorprende fácilmente¨_

Por un momento el chico perdió de vista a Ahri, ya que gracias a su Impulso Espiritual ella logró posicionarse detrás del joven sin que él se diera cuenta ¨Ah, veo que tu Invocador ya comparte algunas de tus características¨ Los finos dedos de la Kumiho se enredaron en el sedoso cabello del temeroso demaciano. Frente al tacto de la Campeona, Cyne abrazó a Sona con fuerza ya que no quería morir en ese momento ¨N-no voy a lastimarte chico¨

 _¨¿Y si mejor vamos hacia la canasta? No vinimos aquí por sustos, sino por un picnic¨_ La soporte les sugirió a los dos a medida que se movía con dificultad ya que su Invocador no la había soltado.

…

Una vez sentados y debajo del árbol, Cyne se colocó al lado de su Campeona mientras que Ahri estaba en el lado opuesto a ellos dos. La salida había sido una sorpresa por parte de la joven de cabello celeste y aunque originalmente la presencia de la Kumiho no estaba planeada; Sona creyó que sería buena idea que su Invocador se relacione más con otros Campeones en vez de centrarse en sus libros y la infame sección dedicada al Vacío.

¨Entonces… Cyne¨ Rápidamente el chico giró su cabeza ¨¿Qué se siente ser el primer Invocador de Sona?¨

¨S-supongo que… bien¨ Su mirada fue a la mujer del vestido celeste, su mirada era muy tierna, sobre todo cuando comía; en sus ojos se podía ver la inocencia de la joven quien se preocupaba por la seguridad de la persona a la cual estaba vinculada ¨Ella es como una madre, me cuida y me protege; pero siento que la relación es como si fuésemos amigos¨

¨Desearía tener un Invocador; los superiores me prohíben vincularme a uno porque creen que lo llevaría por el mal camino¨ La maga dijo mientras tomaba de la canasta un onigiri, una comida típica de Ionia.

¨Supongo que será por robar las esencias de las personas…¨

 _¨¡CYNE!¨_ Al comienzo él no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo; pero tardo unos segundos en descubrir lo que había dicho.

¨¡Oh no, perdón perdón perdón!¨ Dijo el Invocador mientras se arrodillaba frente a la zorra su rostro fue hacia el césped para que no hiciera contacto visual con la persona ofendida; estaba avergonzado y asustado de que Ahri tome su esencia luego de haberle dicho eso. Pero ella no estaba enojada, por el contrario se encontraba riendo, y llevó a que el chico levante su cabeza y con una mueca de confusión ¨¿Qué?¨

¨Por favor, no me insultas diciéndome eso; el rumor de que no tengo un Invocador debido a mi necesidad de tomar las esencias vitales de otras personas fue algo que yo misma inventé para que los novatos no intenten hacerse los listos conmigo¨ La Kumiho sonrió y apretó las mejillas de Cyne con sus uñas ¨Un niño tan tierno y con mejillas esponjosas; al igual que su Campeona¨

 _¨Ehem…¨_ Los otros dos miraron a Sona quien no parecía estar contenta _¨No creo que él necesite escuchar que tan suave es mi cara¨_

¨¿Entonces no hay problema si le hablo acerca ciertos atributos tuyos, verdad?¨ Ahri sonrió, aunque era más una muestra de malicia lo que intentaba hacer.

 _¨¿A-atributos?¨_

¨Oh, tú ya sabes… aquellos que llaman la atención de varios Invocadores…¨ La Campeona levantó al chico del suelo e hizo que abrazara su cabeza contra los pechos de la zorra ¨Si quieres podemos decirle a Cyne que compare para determinar cuáles son más grandes¨

Luego de unos segundos de pensar, el demaciano cayó en la trampa ¨¡¿QUÉ?!¨

Pero Sona no quería involucrar al joven en esta clase de juegos. Se levantó del césped y tomó al Invocador del brazo, alejándola de la Campeona _¨Ahri, no vinimos aquí para que trates a la persona que intento cuidar como un juguete. Adiós¨_

¨¡Oh, pero… no era mi intención, si es _taaaan_ abrazable!¨ Fue lo último que dijo la Kumiho antes de que el dúo demaciano se encontrara lejos de ella.

 _¨Increible, siempre me olvido que Ahri puede llegar a ser así. No me sorprende que los Invocadores no la vinculen con nadie¨_

¨Sona¨ Cyne se detuvo y provocó que la Campeona haga lo mismo ¨Piensa, incluso aunque ella use sus ´encantos´ no voy a perder el control. Nunca lo haré.¨ El peli-celeste llevó sus manos hacia los hombros desnudos de la chica ¨Siempre estaré contigo…¨

* * *

 **Quería mostrar un poco más acerca de Cyne y acá está! Además siempre tengo conflicto al escribir acerca de Ahri, o se la muestra como la clase de seductora empeñada en robar las esencias vitales de las personas... o simplemente como el típico personaje kawaii de anime (Internet me afectó) En fin, ella tiene varias facetas que van a estar mejor explicadas al momento que llegue el OC vinculada a ella.**

 **En caso de que nadie haya visto, me hice una cuenta en LAN, aquellos que quieran jugar connmigo pueden agregarme, mi nick es: Touvelix (Por favor entiendan que voy a tener mucho lag y es probable que no esté 100% conectado ahí)**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Los OC que han aparecido hasta ahora la verdad si que tienen el potencial de ser unos putos pros, ojala que al final les puedas poner sus partes épicas a todos, ya sabes, que nadie se quede fuera y todos puedan mostrar de lo que son capaces._

 _Sera que por fin nos mostraran algún antagonista y no solo bichos inútiles :v ?_

 **Todos van a tener su buena tajada en la historia más adelante, pero de momento hasta que no se terminen de presentar todos no creo que pueda desarrollar más sobre c/u (Sí, va a haber un límite de OCs)**

 **Ya verás, pronto va a haber algo interesante ;)**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y empieza el entrenamiento de Anna, haber si su buena relación de hermanos no se vuelve una rivalidad de hermanos, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Su buena o mala relación va a terminar dependiendo que tan fuerte sea la influencia de las dos Campeonas.**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 2: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	33. Cap 33: Decisión repentina

Los ojos se abrían lentamente y el cielo celeste fue reemplazado por un blanco un tanto oscuro; era el cielo raso de su casa.

Su vista seguía tratando de acostumbrarse a la débil luz de la mañana y al mirar hacia abajo vio a una persona que lo estaba observando desde una silla.

¨¿Quién es Cyne?¨ Una voz conocida le preguntaba a James mientras éste terminaba de despertarse completamente.

¨¿Luke?¨ El Invocador movió rápidamente su cabeza; era su casa, pero la presencia de su amigo era algo que no esperaba, especialmente a plenas horas de la mañana ¨¿Qué haces aquí?¨

¨¿No recuerdas verdad?¨ Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¨¿Qué tengo que-? Ah… claro¨

Los nuevos Invocadores habían dejado de aparecer momentáneamente pero las criaturas menores del Vacío empezaban a hacer más presencia, atacando a los compañeros de James o incluso mereciéndose un titular en los periódicos. Afortunadamente algunos sufrieron heridas menores como cortes o leves mordidas; nadie había sido tan afectado como el peli-negro.

El día anterior los doctores le dieron el alta al joven de una pierna pero iba a necesitar de alguien que cuidase de él y lo ayude a moverse. La primera opción era que su ´novia´ lo ayude, la cual aceptó; el problema era que al llegar al hogar LeBlanc dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que realizar, muchos de ellos relacionados con la aparición de las criaturas moradas y la vuelta a Runaterra, y no se la volvió a ver, llevando a que James y Sona tuvieran que ser las personas a cargo de Luke.

¨Repito: ¿Quién es Cyne?¨

¨Uh…¨ El secreto del primer Invocador de Sona no lo sabía nadie más, pero ahora con otra persona en el hogar iba a ser mucho más difícil hablar del tema, sobre todo cuando el castaño tuvo un nuevo sueño acerca de él ¨No lo sé ¿Por qué?¨

¨Salía de la habitación y escuché que mencionabas ese nombre¨ Luke suspiró ¨En fin, iré a la cocina para ayudarte con algo¨

¨No, no es necesario¨ James intentó levantarse pero no notó el peso extra que tenía a su lado. Al girar la cabeza reconoció los cabellos celestes de su Campeona.

Para que el nuevo visitante se encuentre mucho más cómodo, el dúo demaciano le ofrecieron la cama mientras que ellos dormían en el sofá. No era la opción más cómoda pero ninguno de los dos se quejaba de tener al otro durmiendo a su lado.

Sona levantó sus brazos y bostezó, aunque ese sonido solo pudo ser escuchado por la mente de su Invocador ¨¿Qué ocurre?¨ Dijo ella mientras su visión se acomodaba a la tenue luz de la sala de estar.

¨Nada… Luke me tomó por sorpresa¨ El dueño del hogar se levantó ¨Voy a preparar el desayuno¨

¨Voy¨ Dijo el chico en silla de ruedas mientras trataba de dirigirse hacia la otra habitación.

¨Lo siento pero no sería lo correcto¨ James se ganó una mirada un tanto negativa por parte de su amigo ¨Estando en esa silla no puedes moverte libremente, además los doctores dijeron que deberías descansar¨

¨Por favor, tráeme mis muletas y ya verás cómo me muevo libremente¨ Luke movía las ruedas hacia adelante pero el Invocador seguía bloqueando su camino ¨Está bien… tú ganas, pero solo porque no quiero iniciar una pelea con tu Campeona estando aquí¨ Con un sentimiento de decepción el chico se dirigió hacia el televisor en busca del control remoto.

Mientras tanto, James y Sona se encontraban en la cocina preparando el desayuno para tres. Los dos se encontraban separados por el horno lleno de sartenes en la parte superior. Cada uno realizaba una tarea diferente, pero los ojos del Invocador fueron por un momento hacia su amigo quien se encontraba frente a la televisión, su codo estaba descansando sobre el apoyabrazos y el puño sostenía la cabeza.

¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨ La voz de la Campeona lo quitó de su trance y llevó a que moviera su cabeza hacia la derecha.

¨Si… si…¨ James asintió ¨Solo era un pensamiento¨

¨Deberías dejar de preocuparte demasiado, todo esto te está afectando¨ Le dijo Sona quien estaba calentando el agua para las bebidas ¨Si mal no recuerdo te desmayaste en la universidad, o al menos eso dijo uno de las chicas que te trajo¨

¨Era algo para salir de allí sin que quede una marca en mi expediente de asistencias, estoy perfectamente bien¨

¨James…¨ La peli-celeste se acercó hacia él y tomó su mano ¨Pasas horas estudiando, revisando datos junto a otros Invocadores, practicando los hechizos. Te despiertas… ¿qué? 6 de la mañana solo para dormir a las 3 del día siguiente; apenas vas a la cama vuelves a levantarte y te quedas caminando por la casa, indeciso sobre qué hacer¨

¨Es mi deber, el Vacío está atacando constantemente; no faltará mucho para que los Campeones de dicho lugar empiecen a atacar ¿Y si aparece un Cho'Gath de 30 metros de alto? Hay que estar preparados en caso de que algo similar ocurra¨ Se podía ver en los ojos del castaño su cansancio, pero él se negaba a aceptarlo; ser el líder del grupo de Invocadores es algo prestigioso, pero a su vez requiere de mucho trabajo y estar atento a cada detalle. Él era capaz, pero todo mundo tiene su límite, y si continuaba era probable que terminara causándose más daño a sí mismo.

¨No debes hacer esto por ti mismo; somos varios trabajando juntos ya, designa gente que te ayuda, forma una cadena de mando, haz algo, pero no continúes haciendo esto. No me gusta verte así¨ Sona estaba triste. Sus dos Invocadores no eran muy distintos del otro, personas enfocadas en su tarea y que sobrepasaban el límite para tratar de alcanzar más.

¨Entonces mira para otro lado, porque no voy a detenerme¨ El joven ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y para evitar que sus emociones exploten se volvió a concentrar en preparar el desayuno.

La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas agitó su cabeza ¨No es sano hacer esto… te lastimas a ti y a tus amigos. Tú tienes un problema¨

 **¨¡YO NO TENGO UN PROBLEMA!¨** James gritó, silenciando a la Campeona y llamando la atención de Luke quien tenía una cara de sorprendido.

¨D-de acuerdo¨ Y con eso la demaciana volvió a su tarea.

Con este nuevo silencio, el sonido de unas ruedas se acercaban hacia la cocina y el peli-negro se asomó ¨Eh… ¿pasó algo?¨

El dúo giró para observarlo ¨Nada… le estaba diciendo a Sona que quizás podríamos hacer un picnic para el almuerzo, juntamos varios Invocadores y… no sé, alguna idea para intentar evitar constantemente en el conflicto con el Vacío¨

¨Ya veo…¨ Luke asintió ¨Pero yo no voy, prefiero quedarme aquí y descansar, no sé cuándo voy a tener otro momento de libertad para mí¨

…

Luego del almuerzo, James dedicó parte de la mañana a planear el picnic. Él sabía que la forma en la cual había tratado a Sona no fue la correcta, pero lamentablemente ella tenía razón; si continuaba con la ardua tarea como líder, lo más probable es que terminase desmayándose en momentos clave.

Quizás el mayor problema no era decidir que llevar de comida o a donde ir, sino quién debería ir. Dentro de la lista de contactos, Edwards empezó a llamar a cada uno de los Invocadores que aparecieron, seguramente ellos tenían cosas que hacer pero con intentar no habría ningún problema.

¨¿Y?¨ Luke le preguntó, acercándose con su silla.

Pero James suspiró ¨Parece que va a ser un picnic solo para Sona y para mí¨

¨¿Qué? ¿No hay nadie disponible para un puto picnic?¨

¨Oh, gente disponible hay, el problema es que recibí tantas respuesta diferentes. Por ejemplo, intenté comunicarme con Jessica pero no responde, Ted dice que no puede y Greg tampoco porque se la pasa casi todo el tiempo recolectando marcas con sus nuevos amigos. Luego hay otros Invocadores que me dijeron que estaban entrenando, otros que simplemente preferirían hacer otras actividades como salir de compras o mostrarles la ciudad a su Campeón, e incluso tuve a alguien que casi me insulta por concentrarme en algo que era completamente diferente a la amenaza del Vacío¨

¨Vaya…¨ El peli-negro rió a medida que se alejaba lentamente ¨Es increíble lo que puede cambiar las personas cuando están acompañadas por un personaje de videojuegos¨

La puerta de la habitación se abría y salió la Campeona ¨¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?¨

Al girar su cabeza, James observó a Sona y quedó congelado. Ella llevaba un vestido largo pero que dejaba al descubierto sus tobillos, los colores eran casi similares a su vestimenta tradicional de verde y celeste. De la misma forma, sus hombros no estaban cubiertos y quizás lo más llamativo era que el sedoso cabello celeste se encontraba suelto en vez de tenerlo atado.

La demaciana se había acostumbrado a caminar ya que verla flotando era algo extraño últimamente. ¨Eh… uh… te ves… bueno… te ves…¨

¨Bien¨ Dijo Luke quien también se había dado vuelta, volvió a acercarse hacia su amigo y trató de hacer el mejor esfuerzo para levantarse de su silla ¨Por favor, ve a ese picnic y no vuelvas hasta que le hayas dicho lo que estás pensando¨ El Invocador le susurró y recayó en el asiento.

¨¿Qué? Si yo no estoy pensando en nada¨

 _¨¿Estamos listos?¨_ Sona dio unos pasos hacia la dirección de los chicos; sin que ninguno de ellos dos se diera cuenta, ella ya tenía la canasta del picnic en sus manos y con su sonrisa inocente.

¨Pues… si… supongo¨ El Invocador se levantó ¨Vamos, tengo un lugar donde podemos ir sin que nadie nos interrumpa¨

* * *

James de verdad tenía un lugar especial, era un parque, pero a diferencia de los otros, éste se encontraba lejos del bullicio de los vehículos y las personas. El verde, las fuentes y los árboles daban una sensación de paz y aún más con el silencio a su alrededor.

¨Es increíble que haya un lugar así en esta ciudad, me recuerda a las afueras de Demacia¨

¨Sabes… la idea del picnic no vino de la nada. Tuve un sueño¨ Los ojos celestes de la Campeona se concentraron en él ¨Y volví a verlo… a tu Invocador¨

¨Pero… ¿por qué?¨

¨No se…¨ Los dos continuaron caminando ¨Aunque sigo sin entender, como alguien tan inocente y curioso como Cyne llevó a… bueno, hacer lo que hizo¨

¨Pasaron muchas cosas antes de su desaparición e incluso hasta el día de hoy me culpo por no haberlo detenido¨ Sona se entristeció, ella quería al joven demaciano, pero un simple error llevó a que terminara en una dimensión completamente diferente.

¨Seguro que en un futuro volverás a ver a Cyne, él se alegraría de ver a la Campeona con la cual estuvo vinculada¨ James sonrió, las chances de que el Invocador esté vivo eran pocas, pero quien sabe que es lo que habrá ocurrido en el Vacío; la única persona que se adentró a dicho lugar y sobrevivió (aunque sufrió grandes cambios) fue Kassadin.

¨No lo sé… sería difícil volver a hablar con él… ¿Qué fue lo que habrá pensado antes de crear esos símbolos? ¿Me odiará al saber que no pude ayudarlo?¨

¨Eh, Sona, basta. Te preocupas mucho por mí y mi salud, pero deberías concentrarte en algo más. Sientes culpa por no poder salvarlo ¿Pero había alguna forma? Tú le advertiste que todo lo que provenía del Vacío no debía tocarse, él te desobedeció y su ´castigo´ fue haber desaparecido¨

¨Pero…¨

¨Suficiente. Vinimos aquí para relajarnos, o en su defecto, porque querías que me aleje de mis tareas de líder, así que evitemos esta clase de conversaciones ¿Sí?¨

La Campeona asintió y tomó de la mano a su Invocador ¨Gracias, James¨

…

El dúo se estaba alejando hacia el lugar que tenían pensado para su picnic, pero no estaban solos. Dos figuras los vigilaban desde que entraron al parque y afortunadamente seguían sin ser vistos.

¨¿Nadie más? Serán dos presas fáciles…¨ Una criatura extraña que estaba sobre sus patas traseras, le comunicó al otro vigilante; su voz tenía un efecto de eco, demostrando que no provenía de la Tierra.

¨Cuantos más Invocadores caigan, menos resistencia habrá para el amo¨ Esta segunda figura tenía una voz humana con un tono masculino y adulto; llevaba un saco oscuro y unos jeans clásicos, la cara estaba cubierta pero su visión no estaba bloqueada, los ojos morados poseían un brillo sobrenatural que asustarían a cualquier persona que pase cerca de él ¨Pasó mucho tiempo Sona…¨ Debajo de su bufanda, el encapuchado sonrió ¨Creo que es momento de pasar a saludar¨

* * *

 **Chan chan chaaaaaaaan! Va a haber problemas el próximo capítulo y ni James ni Sona están preparados para lo que sigue.**

 **En fin, esto de ser el líder sigue afectando a nuestro Invocador y cada vez se vuelve más dificil con la gran cantidad de personas que siguen apareciendo además de los ataques del Vacío. Pero es el momento de que ellos hagan el siguiente movimiento.**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Bueno, por lo menos se mostró algo mas acerca de la relación de Sona con su primer invocador, pero yo quería ver un antagonista :''v_

 **No falta mucho para ese ¨antagonista¨ ;)**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y se a visto mas de Cyne, supongo que fue la curiosidad lo que lo llevo a cometer ese hechizo, pero podría equivocarme, y ahora sabemos que quien escogió a Ahri sera su primer invocador vinculado, pobre de el o ella si los rumores son ciertos, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Como dije en algún momento, va a ser interesante escribir acerca del OC y Ahri. En cuanto a Cyne... bueno, no voy a decir mucho de momento ;)**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 2: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	34. Cap 34: Escaramuza

¨¿Cómo crees que me verán los otros Campeones de Demacia en esta situación? ¿Estarían felices de que esté liderando a un grupo de Invocadores contra el Vacío?¨ James cortó un pedazo de pan mientras que dirigía su mirada a la peli-celeste quien estaba tomando algunas cosas de la canasta.

 _¨¿Honestamente? Habría muchas opiniones; Jarvan o Garen estarían orgullosos de que un Invocador tome esta situación por sus propios medios, Shyvana… bueno, ella está feliz de que te enfoques en protegernos a todos nosotros, aunque si nos viera aquí probablemente cuestione que seas un buen líder¨_ Ella rió ¨ _Supongo que Lux sería como yo, se preocuparía mucho por su Invocador, aunque… no me sorprendería que su visión se desviase hacia alguien¨_

¨Claro, si… el amor entre dos rubios…¨ El castaño sonrió y recordó algo acerca de la historia del juego ¨¿Qué la visón de Garen no estaría nublada de igual manera? Digo… ¿no hay _alguien_ también para él?¨

La Campeona mostró una mueca de sonrisa, aunque luego se volvió a concentrar en retirar los alimentos de la canasta _¨Demacia posee muchos secretos, sobre todo en las familias nobles… somos muy pocos los que conocen acerca de la aparición de un… espectro de rojo por las noches¨_ Los ojos celestes de Sona volvieron hacia James ¨ _Pero hasta el día de hoy nadie logró confirmar que era con exactitud¨_

¨Ya veo…¨

Los dos continuaron con la preparación del picnic y sus conversaciones acerca del mundo de cada uno. James sentía curiosidad por saber acerca de Demacia y principalmente de Runaterra, pero Sona no se quedaba atrás, la Tierra era completamente diferente a su mundo ya que la mayoría de las ciudades eran similares a Piltover, salvo que mucho más grises y ruidosas, aunque sentía deseos de visitar aquel país cuya cultura era similar a la de Ionia.

Incluso aunque sea un momento para relajarse, el líder del grupo sufrió un ataque de estrés y cayó desmayado; pero Sona no decidió irse, disfrutaba del paisaje y no iba a abandonar a la persona vinculada a ella. Ella colocó la cabeza de James sobre sus piernas y acaricio el suave cabello del Invocador mientras cantaba la misma tonada que había usado para dormirlo a él hace bastante tiempo.

La peli-celeste cerró sus ojos y cayó en un sueño al igual que el joven que seguía inconsciente; ese fue el momento en que los dos vigilantes hicieron su movimiento.

…

James abrió sus ojos y el cielo ya había oscurecido, la noche había llegado y su cabeza tocaba el césped. Al levantarse y girar cabeza no pudo encontrar a su Campeona ¿Era un sueño? Imposible decirlo; la canasta había desaparecido junto con toda la comida ¨¿Sona?¨ El castaño no podía encontrar ningún rastro de la demaciana, excepto que cerca de él había uno de los zapatos verdes.

Aunque esa no era la única pista de su paradero ya que la otra pieza del calzado estaba a unos pocos metros de su ubicación. La Virtuosa se encontraba desaparecida pero el Invocador sabía que ella no se encontraba lejos, pero había una pregunta que seguía sin poder responderse ¿Por qué se iría?

Fue en ese momento cuando algo sobresaltaba en el verde césped, era una pieza de pan, y aún más cerca había otro rastro de comida. Era un pequeño camino, hecho con los restos de comida; no era mucho pero si la persona que lo hizo era Sona entonces no había nada que perder.

Siguiendo dicha pista, James rezaba porque encontrase a la Campeona al final del camino, pero lo único que veía era más y más comida. Quizás su teléfono celular tenía algo que lo ayudara, lamentablemente lo que había recibido eran mensajes de Jessica y Luke; ya que era posiblemente que necesitara ayuda, le pidió a la pelirroja que viniera sin Shyvana al parque donde se había perdido Sona ya que por más que el paralítico tenga la voluntad de ayudar, no iba a poder realizar mucho con su reducida movilidad.

¨Por favor Sona… ¿Dónde estás?¨ Los susurros salían de su boca mientras que seguía el rastro de los alimentos que parecía no terminar. El castaño se detuvo y observó a la distancia un árbol; en la oscuridad podía ver una sombra que se movía, era lo suficientemente grande como para considerarlo humano.

Al acercarse lentamente, la figura yacía en la base del árbol pero no se movía, fue allí cuando algo más emergió; otro humano y debido a la robustez de su cuerpo James dedujo que era un hombre.

¨Disculpe ¿Vio a una chica de cabello celeste pasando por aquí?¨ El Invocador gritó al extraño que estaba a varios metros lejos de él.

¨¿Cabello celeste?¨ La sombra extendió su mano cerca del árbol; de ella emergió una llama débil, pero que sirvió para iluminar a la persona que se encontraba descansando en el árbol. La luz reveló los pelos claros de la mujer desaparecida, pero también había algo en su piel, cortes en su brazos y hombros de los cuales desprendían sangre. Sona estaba herida ¨¿Por casualidad, ésta es la chica que estás buscando… Invocador?¨

La llama no fue algo que llamó la atención del chico, sino la última palabra que se sintió como si la dijera con total malicia, con deseos de hacer daño.

¨¿Q-qué le hiciste a ella?¨ Las manos del joven se cerraron, formando puños. No le gustaba esta persona y no había duda de que podría haber problemas.

¨Simplemente...¨ La flama en su mano se apagó, y en un pestañeo algo morado y brillante se encontraba en frente de James; dos ojos que emanaban furia y un poder lejos de cualquier control ¨Tuvimos una conversación interesante…¨

¨¿Quién eres?¨

¨Tengo muchos nombres: el hijo pródigo, rata de biblioteca… o incluso el Invocador de Sona¨ En la oscuridad, el castaño no podía ver con claridad la cara del sujeto, pero sentía que la sonrisa de esta persona denotaba maldad.

Fue un pensamiento rápido; el color morado, el ataque a la Campeona y el hecho de que sea un Invocador al igual que James reveló inmediatamente quien era ¨Tu… tú eres… Cyne ¿cierto?¨

El demaciano aplaudió y rió sarcásticamente ¨Con razón te eligieron el líder; eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para deducir algo con pocas pistas¨ El no-tan-extraño colocó sus manos al costado de su cuerpo ¨En fin… Sona fue simplemente un daño colateral, los encontramos a ustedes dos durmiendo tranquilamente pero ella despertó, tuvimos una conversación interesante y al contarle la razón por la cual decidí reaparecer de mi nuevo hogar…¨ Cyne suspiró ¨Bueno, digamos que ella no cooperó y terminó lastimada¨

¨No…¨ El joven agitó su cabeza ¨¿Por qué lastimar a la persona con la cual estuviste vincula-?¨ Fue en ese momento en que recordó algo que dijo el Invocador demaciano ¨Espera… ¿Dijiste… encontramo **s**?¨

¨Ah, si¨ La cabeza del rival giró hacia su derecha ¨Todo tuyo¨

Al moverse, James vio otra figura que lo estaba vigilando; se encontraba agachada y parecía un animal, aunque las alas y cuchillas eliminaba cualquier clase de duda de quién podía ser el amigo de Cyne. Esta criatura saltó y empujó al Invocador al suelo; los ojos color jade brilloso lo inspeccionaba y buscaban un punto débil para poder clavar sus garras ¨Dudo que lo hayas visto en el pasado, pero dado que tienes cierto conocimiento de mi mundo, te presento: Kha'Zix, el Saqueador del Vacío¨

En la oscuridad era difícil ver con detalle al monstruo, pero no había duda, era él. El asesino levantó uno de sus brazos y se preparó para eliminar al castaño, sin embargo, al atacar su garra se quedó atascada en el césped; James se había movido a una distancia relativamente corta gracias al hechizo de Destello.

Con mucha fuerza Kha levantó un pedazo de tierra y logró liberar la cuchilla ¨Inteligente…¨ El Campeón saltó y se preparó para atacar nuevamente, la única diferencia es que cuando el chico intentó esquivarlo, su brazo recibió un corte que le causó mucho dolor ya que sintió como el filo había perforado parte de la carne ¨…pero frágil…¨

El Invocador corrió hacia el árbol e intentó iluminar a Sona con su celular; ella estaba en un mal estado pero seguía respirando ¨Sona… no… yo te hice esto¨

La Campeona abrió sus ojos y se concentró en el líder, llevó su mano a la mejilla del chico y sonrió _¨Ja…James… debes huir…¨_ La voz en su cabeza era débil; ella necesitaba atención médica o en su defecto, alejarla de todo el conflicto.

Al girar su cabeza, la criatura del Vacío se encontraba cerca de él una vez más se preparó para atacar. Volvió a centrarse en la Campeona y colocó los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello para que lo abrace ¨No voy a dejarte aquí, no mientras hay chances…¨ El ente con alas saltó pero el dúo desapareció, dejando un gran corte en el árbol que podría haber provocado la muerte sus víctimas.

Al reaparecer, James llevaba a Sona como si fuera una novia ya que las chances de que ella esté lo suficientemente consciente como para correr (o flotar) eran muy bajas.

¨Así que también tienes trucos… escuché que tu amigo sigue vivo¨ Cyne sonrió ¨Es una lástima, juraría haberlo aplastado completamente¨

¨¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Tú eres un Invocador, no deberías lastimar a los tuyos!¨

¨Supongo que incluso aunque tuvieras que dirigir a un grupo de novatos con sus Campeones, sigues sin saber por qué tu mundo está siendo invadido por el Vacío¨ El joven se cruzó de brazos ¨Verás… hay alguien que tiene cierto interés por extender la influencia de dicha dimensión a tu mundo; probablemente sepas de quién estoy hablando. Sin embargo al crear una grieta que pudiera conectar el Vacío con lo que tú llamas Tierra, también provocó algo en Runaterra y llevó a que todos los Campeones aparecieran en este mundo¨

¨Todo un contratiempo ¿eh?¨ James intentó burlarse del plan de su enemigo, pero Cyne ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar sus palabras.

¨No necesariamente, lo que sí fue una… leve preocupación, fue que en este lugar también había Invocadores. Aunque solo en esta ciudad, uno persona se dedicaría a juntarlos a todos con el objetivo de repeler esta invasión¨ El chico de ojos violetas dio unos pasos hacia los dos heridos ¨¿Sabes? Ustedes no son los únicos quienes luchan contra el Vacío, no muy lejos de aquí, en otra ciudad Nueva… algo, varios jóvenes con sus Campeones y todo eso intentan hacer lo mismo¨ Una vez más, el Invocador de la dimensión extraña rió ¨Pero vamos a lo que nos importa… puedes rendirte y recibir una muerte rápida, o sigue luchando y cada golpe hará que tu vida sea una agonía ¿Qué dices?¨

Independientemente que elija, James no tenía forma de huir de esta situación, podía correr ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Luchar tampoco era bueno ya que teniendo a Sona en sus brazos dificultaría mucho el tener que lanzar los hechizos de Invocador; no podía usar Teleportación debido a que no era algo instantáneo.

¨Tomaré tu silencio como que decides luchar…¨ Cyne giró su cabeza ¨Bestia, adelante¨

¨Con mucho gusto…¨ Kha'Zix extendió sus alas y las preparó para saltar hacia los dos Demacianos. Con sus garras listas, la criatura saltó para acabar con la vida de James y Sona.

Si no fuera por algo que interrumpió la muerte de ellos dos.

A un lado, una bola de fuego gigante chocó contra el Saqueador del Vacío y lo arrastró lejos de los tres humanos. Al apagarse, todos vieron una gran criatura, mucho más formidable que el monstruo morado y con la capacidad de lanzar fuego por sus fauces: un dragón.

La fuerza de James aguantaba hasta cierto punto; con Sona todavía en sus brazos, él cayó de rodillas, dejando a la Campeona en el césped y tratando de hacer presión sobre la herida de su brazo la cual todavía tenía rastros de sangre.

 _¨J-James…_ ¨ La peli-celeste susurró. El Invocador se colocó cerca de ella, removiendo los cabellos que tenía en su rostro _¨Huye…¨_

¨No, no puedo dejarte morir aquí, tengo que salvarte¨ El castaño miró sus manos y se concentró en canalizar su energía para lanzar el hechizo de Curación pero apenas un pequeño brillo verde empezó a aparecer Cyne tomó al líder del cuello y lo levantó del suelo. Era impresionante ver como una persona que no parecía tener músculos lograba levantar a James en el aire como si nada.

¨Primero vienes tú, luego tus amigos. Sin Invocadores los Campeones no van a poder hacer nada y será nuestro turno para movernos¨ El rival sonrió mientras que de su bolsillo tomaba un cuchillo.

Solo había una forma de salir de esa situación; había que aprovecharla. Esto no lo hacía por sí mismo, sino por Sona.

James se concentró y el brillo verde de sus manos paso solo a una y el color se transformó en rojo. Una leve flama comenzó a aparecer la cual se iba agrandando poco a poco.

¨Adiós… Invocador¨

¨No¨ El castaño llevó la mano con el hechizo Ignición hacia el rostro de Cyne. El chico del Vacío gritó de dolor al saber que su carne estaba siendo quemada; incluso aunque tuviera formas de curar la herida, no podía centrarse lo suficiente como para pensar en algún hechizo.

Soltó a James y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con el dragón que había vencido a Kha'Zix ¨Solo fue un golpe de suerte…¨ El ex demaciano giró su cabeza hacia el líder ¨Ganaste la batalla, pero la guerra es solo un comienzo. Vendrá a por ti y desearás haber muerto el día de hoy¨ La gran criatura intentó atacarlo pero mediante el hechizo de Destello, Cyne se reagrupó con su Campeón y abrió un portal que los llevó a ellos dos lejos de la batalla.

Con el dúo del Vacío vencido, el Invocador logró relajarse y volver al lado de su Campeona la cual seguía consciente. El dragón volvió a las sombras, solo para que una chica de piel morada emergiera de allí; los ojos rojos se concentraron en James y Sona, pero él seguía sin prestarle atención a la híbrida.

¨Gracias Shyvana…¨ El castaño susurró mientras que sus manos empezaban a adquirir un brillo verde.

¨¿Shyvana?¨ Al escuchar esa voz, Edwards giró su cabeza y pudo reconocer a Jessica la cual estaba usando la armadura de su Campeona ¨Ya me darás las gracias luego ¿Quién era él?¨ La pelirroja dijo mientras que se agachaba para estar a la misma altura que su amigo.

¨El antiguo Invocador de Sona…¨ No había necesidad de ocultar quién era Cyne, mucho menos lo que hizo ya que si se aproximaba una guerra, todos debían saber quién era su enemigo ¨No sé qué fue lo que hizo, pero terminó auto-teleportándose hacia el Vacío, y desde entonces nadie supo más de él¨

¨Entonces este chico… ¿Fue el que estuvo enviando a las pequeñas criaturas a los distintos Invocadores? ¿Fue _él_ el que trató de aplastar a Luke con un auto?¨

¨Me temo que sí¨ La curación había terminado y las heridas del cuerpo de Sona habían desaparecido, aunque de acuerdo a ella, ese hechizo solo podía sanar los daños más superficiales, de tal forma que era imposible curar la pierna del amigo paralítico.

La peli-celeste se había recuperada y ya estaba sonriendo, aunque en sus ojos podía ver que caían algunas lágrimas. ¨Los dejaré por un momento, iré a… revisar que esos dos hayan desaparecido¨ Jessica sabía que el dúo necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas y no quería interrumpir lo que podría llegar a ocurrir.

Sona llevó su mano hacia la mejilla del Invocador y la acarició _¨¿Por qué decidiste quedarte? Casi mueres por mi culpa¨_

¨Tú eres mi Campeona, no puedo abandonarte. Es mi deber protegerte como tú también decides protegerme a mí¨

 _¨Esto no salió como esperabas… ¿verdad?¨_

¨Bueno… la idea del picnic fue un éxito, lo que ocurrió después…¨ James rió ¨Al menos podemos rescatar que conocemos a nuestro enemigo¨

¨Cyne…¨ Ella giró su cabeza hacia un lado, viendo el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo ¨¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? Intentó… matarme¨

¨Él no era Cyne… bah, en realidad sí, pero no es la misma persona que conociste hace tiempo¨ El líder movió la cabeza de la peli-celeste para que volviese a mirarlo ¨Escúchame, Sona, no puedes dejar que el recuerdo de tu Invocador te inhiba de lastimarlo. Él casi te mata, y lo haría devuelta si llegase a presentar la oportunidad¨

La chica rió, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos _¨Mírate… dándole consejos a la persona que te instruyó para ser un Invocador… ya eres un líder, aunque bastante descuidado con tu salud¨_ La mano que se encontraba en la mejilla de James fue hacia sus cabellos, los cuales agarró con suavidad a medida que acercaba la cabeza del castaño su rostro _¨Por favor James… prométeme que no cometerás los mismos errores que Cyne¨_

¨No… no haré algo que lleve a lastimarte; ni a ti… ni a mis amigos¨ El chico acercó su rostro un poco más pero se detuvo a meros centímetros de el de ella.

Sona sonrió ¨ _Sabes lo que quieres… no temas en hacerlo¨_ Y con esas palabras de confirmación, los labios de ellos dos se tocaron, aislándose del mundo que los rodeaba.

Fue un día agitado, gritos a la mañana y una pelea nocturna, pero al final había un momento para ellos dos. El perfume de la Campeona era suave, su aroma no parecía asemejarse a nada de la Tierra pero le hizo recordar a James aquel sueño que tuvo acerca de la mansión donde vivía la peli-celeste; era una memoria feliz tanto para Sona como para él ya que en esa situación ella se encontraba rodeada de la gente que la amaba, y aunque la ubicación era completamente diferente, este momento era muy similar ya que Sona tenía en frente a una persona que la admiraba, que la protegía y lo más importante…

… que la amaba.

* * *

 **Pero qué final feliz para el momento de James! En fin, los OCs vuelven a aparecer y con un enemigo ya identificado, hay que fortalecer al grupo y prepararlo para una futura guerra.**

 **Si, hice otra referencia a mi fic en inglés. Un poco de narcisismo desvergonzado :)**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Ok ok ahora esos si que son antagonistas, espero que el próximo cap se presenten o tal vez nos volverás a aplicar la de "los dejo en suspenso mientras los siguientes capítulos los uso para presentar mas OC para volverlos locos" Oh señor Tourvelix usted es maléfico. :v_

 **No no, esta vez nada de suspenso, pero sí voy a presentar más OCs para volver loca a la gente porque todavía no desarrollé mucho de ellos D:**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Un Cho'Gath de 30 metros, seria como ser atacado por Desthoroya ( un monstruo del universo de Godzilla), y ni hablar si llegasen a aparece los campeones con aspectos mecha, seria como la de titanes del pacífico o cualquier anime de mechas, y ahora en el siguiente cap aparecerá Kah'Zix y alguien que no se con exactitud quien es pero tengo una sospecha, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Con los Battlecast, Mecha y Proyecto ya hay una guerra de robots (y/o cyborgs), aunque sigo pensando que algo tan gigante como Sion o Malphite aplastarían algo tan diminuto como Zed... dado que los tamaños que vemos en los splash son los verdaderos. Al final tus sospechas eran correctas?**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 2: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	35. Cap 35: El Monje Ciego

**OC creado por Meliodas2001**

* * *

¨ _Por favor, vuelve con nosotros, hija. Tu madre no para llorar¨_

¨Ah… ya veo… ¿ _Ahora_ se preocupan por su hija? Háganme un favor y déjenme de llamar a mi celular¨ La pelirroja dijo furiosa a su padre mientras que estaba acercando su dedo al botón para terminar la llamada.

 _¨Samanta por favo-¨_

¨Bien, volvamos a la partida¨

La chica en frente de la computadora portátil era Samanta Drazshënbultz, una joven de 24 años la cual había huido de la casa de sus padres ya que los mismos se concentraban más en sus cosas que en la única hija que tenían. Debido a esto, Sam huyó y se instaló en Washington, lejos de su familia y cualquier persona que quiera llevarla de vuelta.

Gracias a que ella provenía de una a familia rica, la mujer tenía el suficiente dinero como para sobrevivir un par de años sin necesidad de trabajar, sobre todo cuando decidió vivir en un apartamento para minimizar los gastos.

Al escapar, ella llevaba consigo varios objetos personales, entre ellos la computadora portátil la cual usaba principalmente para jugar a su juego favorito: League of Legends.

Samanta tenía unos años de experiencia con el juego y su rol predilecto era el de la jungla. Aunque dominaba ya varios Campeones, el mejor que usaba era Lee Sin por varias razones; la primera era que incluso aunque Riot decidiese cambiar muchas cosas, el Monje Ciego siempre permanecía viable; la segunda era que había un aspecto dedicado al Muay Thai y desde niña la pelirroja practicaba dicha arte marcial.

La partida en la que se encontraba ya estaba bastante definida a favor de ella; sin embargo el Xin Zhao rival que ocupaba la posición de jungla era el único que podía salvar a los contrincantes de la joven. Incluso aunque fuese experta con varios Campeones, el demaciano era uno de los pocos que lograba arruinar su diversión ya que la mayoría terminaban venciéndola.

¨Vamos… vamos…¨ Susurraba la chica de 24 mientras intentaba tomar el dragon ancestral que la ayudaría a ella y al equipo a terminar la partida. No obstante la suerte no estaba de su lado y gracias a la astucia del lancero (o simplemente un hechizo mal coordinado) fueron los rivales los que obtuvieron el dragón y eliminaron a la mayoría de los compañeros de Samanta.

Al volver a la base y tratar de defender lo que podía, el mapa mostraba la imagen de Xin Zhao que estaba dirigiéndose hacia el barón. Éste era el momento, si iba a vengarse entonces ¿qué mejor forma que robarle otro de los grandes objetivos de la partida?.

¨Muy bien Lee… es momento de tomar algo que nos pertenece¨

¨Se hará, Invocadora¨ La chica se encontraba confundida al escuchar esa frase ya que nunca la había usado su personaje. Pero no la detuvo al centrarse en el foso del Barón Nashor el cual estaba perdiendo vida con cada golpe de los rivales; pero había un problema, al presionar los botones para lanzar los hechizos el Campeón permanecía oculto ¨Todavía no, el demaciano fallará y debemos aprovechar ese momento para atacar¨

¨No hay que esperar, hay que robarlo ¡Ya!¨ Sam suspiró ¨No puedo creer que esté hablando con un personaje ficticio¨ Ella seguía presionando las teclas pero no ocurría nada. Al cruzarse de brazos, la pelirroja veía como Lee Sin lanzaba una Onda Sónica hacia la gran bestia del Vacío e inmediatamente se lanzó hacia dentro del foso. Una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro al ver que su equipo consiguió eliminar al Barón pero no duró mucho ya que ocurrió un apagón ¨¡NO!¨

Ella se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Estaba furiosa, una vez más perdió frente a un Xin Zhao y necesitaba calmarse; se acercó a la mesita de café y tomó un libro, al no haber luz tuvo que usar su celular como medio para poder leer.

Aunque había algo que no encajaba en todo esto; una figura misteriosa, alta y robusta se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación. Samanta intentó levantarse pero vio que algo se dirigía hacia ella; un proyectil que logró esquivar con facilidad al lanzarse hacia al suelo.

¨No podré verte… pero logro escuchar tu corazón, late con fuerza¨ Una voz masculina que hablaba con determinación se movía en la oscuridad.

¨¿Qué?¨ Ella se levantó y trató de iluminar al extraño con el celular pero con una simple patada el artefacto eléctrico fue lanzado hacia una pared ¨Oh… ¿Rompiendo mis cosas?¨ Samanta rodó y con un salto volvió a estar de pie, preparándose para pelear.

El peleador frunció su ceño y avanzó hacia la jugadora intentando golpearla con a base de puños. La técnica que usaba este hombre era similar al Muay Thai con lo que la pelirroja no estaba tan en desventaja; cada golpe podía ser bloqueado pero lo mismo ocurría para ella; ciertas patadas lograban hacerle daño a las costillas y piernas de su rival, pero no parecía sufrir daño.

¨Tu técnica es buena, pero los movimientos son algo extremos¨ Él dio un paso hacia atrás, ganando un poco de espacio para respirar ¨Mueves tus pies demasiado rápido; un golpe en el momento adecuado y perderás el equilibrio¨

¨Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Golpes fuertes pero eres lento, alguien como yo sería capaz de dejarte en el suelo¨ La luz había regresado y la sombría figura fue revelada; un hombre con el torso desnudo y bastante marcado se encontraba frente de ella. Llevaba pantalones cortos de color azul con rayas rojas en la parte inferior, sus pies estaban vendados al igual que los ojos lo cual llevaba a Sam a preguntar ¨¿Cómo es que puedes luchar si no puedes verme?¨ Ella sabía que el extraño estaba vestido de Lee Sin con el aspecto de Muay Thai, pero era mucha coincidencia que el mismo Campeón con el que estaba jugando apareciese en su apartamento.

¨La falta de visión no es un impedimento, niña¨ El Ioniano extendió su mano rápidamente y lanzó el mismo proyectil de antes; una onda visible y de color azul, casi celeste que a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora impactó a la chica.

Sin decir nada, la joven de 24 años avanzó hacia el hombre musculoso, pero no esperaba lo que ocurriría después. Él levantó su pie y dio una fuerte patada al estómago de la chica, lanzándola lejos, luego se iba transportando hacia ella dándole otro intenso golpe y provocando que chocara contra la pared.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada y vio cómo su rival preparaba para darle el golpe de gracia que terminaría con ella, pero antes de tocarla, su brazo terminó a meros centímetros de la cara de Samanta ¨Luchas bien, Invocadora. Pero como ya dije anteriormente, tu técnica no es perfecta¨

¨¿Quién eres?¨ La mujer herida se levantaba de a poco gracias a la ayuda del Campeón.

El hombre calvo y vendado hizo una reverencia, típica de los combates de Muay Thai ¨Soy Lee Sin, un monje del Monasterio Shojin en Ionia. Entiendo que me encuentro en un mundo completamente diferente, pero la sola presencia de un Invocador me ayudará a comprender mejor la situación en la que me encuentro¨

¨Eh… bueno…¨ Ella tardó en reaccionar ¨Espera, ¿tú eres el Lee Sin… _el_ Lee Sin de League of Legends?¨ Sam sonrió.

¨No sé a lo que quiere llegar, pero sí… soy el mismo, el Campeón que representa a la gran nación de Ionia¨ La pelirroja gritó de emoción ¨¿Ocurre algo?¨ Pero el Monje Ciego simplemente lo tomó con total calma.

¨Es que… es que… eres un personaje de video-juego, pero ahora existes y… y…¨ Una vez más la chica gritó con emoción hasta que se desmayó de la emoción; ella cayó pero por suerte el luchador logró sostenerla para que no tocara el suelo.

¨¿Niña?¨ Al no recibir respuesta la mano de Lee fue hacia los ojos de Drazshënbultz solo para darse cuenta que los mismos estaban cerrados ¨Debe ser una Invocadora muy joven…¨

* * *

 **Y volvemos con los OCs, debo admitir que tuve MUCHOS problemas para crear este capítulo pero pude sacar algo adelante. Tuve problemas para intentar crear la pelea ya que nunca vi una pelea de Muay Thai y tuve que ayudarme de videos de YouTube para intentar imaginarme la situación.**

* * *

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _En el capitulo del OC de Ashe con esas pistas de que los invocadores podían abrir portales supuse que Cyne volvería del bando del vacío, digo si fueras el vació y te regalan alguien que puede usar portales superaría el proceso lento de las grietas, nadie desperdiciaría tal posibilidad de un ser que te puede abrir portales agilizando el proceso. Al final la teoría resulto O.O_

 _AL FIN BESOOOOO carajo, el lemmon esta cerca 1313_

 _Ya se viene el desarrollo del resto de los oc's yay!_

 _From to the shadows... Ryder_

 **¿Qué le hayan ¨regalado¨ a Cyne? Mhhh, puede que haya algo entre medio que nunca mencioné ;)**

 **Ya va a haber un lemon zukulento (Lo que me recuerda que es probable que mucha gente quiera lemons con sus OCs cuando toque el desarrollo)**

 **Jaxter98:** _Este si que fue un capitulo intenso, hubo de todo, acción, emoción, pasión y mas cosas que terminan en Sion :v_

 _Rengar se emocionara cuando le digan que su rival esta vagando por allí, ya me huelo batalla final entre el y Kha'zix._  
 _Al fin sucedió lo que nadie se esperaba, James y Sona terminaron juntos. Para cuando el Lemon? xD_  
 _El próximo lote de OC parece interesante, Lee sin una buena adición al team en lo que a luchadores se refiere y también Lux y Ekko 2 magos con buena utilidad. Estos si que son útiles, lo que mas ganas tengo de saber es si Ekko tendrá las mismas capacidades que tenia en su trailer, si es asi entonces el sera el mas chingon de todos xD_

 **Si Kha está en la Tierra, no me sorprendería que otros engendros del Vacío tambien se encuentren paseando por ahí.**

 **Iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano ¿El lemon? Pronto ;)**

 **Tengo algo pensado para Ekko que puede... cambiar unas cuantas cosas y el creador del OC para Lux también creó algo interesante.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Entonces mi sospecha era correcta, era Cyne, pobre de Sona, reencontrarse con su ex-invocador de esa manera, al menos tiene a su lado alguien que la ama, y se viene nuestro monje ciego Lee Sin, en su aspecto muay thai, aunque prefería su aspecto k.o. pero en fin, era decisión de su dueño, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **A mi personalmente no me gusta ninguno de los skins de Lee (de hecho, no me gusta Lee :( )**

 **Jakobs-Snipper:** _XD apenas vengo de leer este fic y ya me siento mal por no haberlo hecho antes, pude haber pedido uno que otro campeon como Tahm kench o Illaoi_

 **Eh, todavía hay tiempo; aunque Illaoi ya la eligieron, TK sigue disponible, al igual que muchos otros Campeones!**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	36. Cap 36: Encuentra tu equilibrio

**OC creado por Meliodas2001**

* * *

¨La clave para poder ser consistente en tus golpes es el posicionamiento, si tus pies se encuentran muy alejados las chances de que alguien pueda tirarte al suelo son muchas; lo mismo ocurre si están juntos, no vas a cubrir mucho terreno y tendrás dificultad para darte la vuelta, en caso de que tu oponente sea más rápido que tú¨

Fue difícil al comienzo, Samanta no paraba de emocionarse al saber que Lee Sin existía, sobre todo cuando él era la persona que la entrenaba, no solo como Invocadora, sino también como peleadora de Muay Thai.

Sin embargo los entrenamientos tardaron en dar inicio ya que la prioridad que tenía el Monje Ciego era la de que la chica aprendiese los hechizos necesarios como Destello, Curación o Ignición; luego de eso las prácticas de Invocador no fueron tan rigurosas.

Uno de los problemas que el ioniano tuvo fue el tener que acostumbrarse a un nuevo mundo. Aunque logró ver la ciudad de Piltover antes de perder la visión, le era muy difícil intentar crear una imagen en su mente sobre cómo podía ser la ciudad de Washington. Las pocas descripciones que Sam le daba eran edificios altos, parques, calles repletas de personas; algo muy pobre para una chica de 24 años.

La chica había tenido que salir al día siguiente de la aparición del Campeón para conseguirle algo de vestimenta ya que el ´atuendo´ que él suele usar llamaría demasiado la atención. Samanta le consiguió una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, similares al aspecto Puño de Dragón además de que aceptó usar lentes de sol en vez de la venda roja que cubría los ojos ciegos para pasar aún más desapercibido.

¨¿De verdad enseñan Muay Thai en Ionia?¨ Dijo la Invocadora mientras que movía lentamente sus pies para reposicionarse.

¨Temo que no usamos ese nombre en Runaterra; a lo largo de la Nación hay una gran cantidad de templos o lugares específicos que enseñan distintas artes de combate. La misma que tú practicas es muy común en el norte; se enfoca mucho más en ser algo ofensivo mientras que a medida que te diriges al sur, sobre todo en la capital, el combate es mucho más diferente y el foco principal es la auto-defensa¨ Dijo el Monje Ciego mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¨¿Es posible que me enseñes algo más que esto? Entiendo lo de ser una Invocadora pero recuerdo que habías mencionado que llegaría el momento en el cual podría utilizar tus habilidades¨ La pelirroja se había imaginado lanzando Ondas Sónicas hacia cualquiera que luche contra ella y moviéndose de un lado a otro como lo hacía el personaje en el juego.

¨No estás equivocada, pero esa parte llegará con el tiempo; no solo con entrenamiento sino por el vínculo entre nosotros dos¨ Incluso aunque no la pudiese ver, Lee podía sentir las vibraciones que ella provocaba al mover su cuerpo ¨Es posible que en tu mundo hayan más Campeones¨

¨Posiblemente… pero me pregunto por qué la repentina aparición en este mundo, o por qué fuiste tú¨ El guerrero ciego giró su cabeza para centrarse en la chica ¨Es decir, hay una gran cantidad de Campeones, es posible que sea pura coincidencia que justamente yo esté vinculada a ti por haberte elegido esa noche¨

¨Actúa libre de dudas, Samanta. En el templo Shojin, los otros monjes consideraban que las coincidencias eran una forma del Destino de dibujar el camino que debemos tomar; nuestras acciones no solo crean el futuro sino que también llevan a formar la persona en la cual nos convertiremos¨

¨Interesante… nunca me imaginé que fueras tan… profundo con tus palabras¨ Ella rió ¨Bueno, supongo que ser considerado _El Monje Ciego_ no es solo para golpear a tus rivales; sino también por una buena dosis de sabiduría¨

¨Deberías saber muy bien, chica, que pelear no solo implica un estado de furia o descontrol. Si no dominamos nuestro lado más salvaje, sería imposible luchar contra todos los males que-¨ Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir que la Invocadora fue corriendo hasta su habitación ¨¿A dónde vas? El entrenamiento no terminó¨

Sam volvió a la sala principal, ella ya estaba cambiada y no llevaba el atuendo que usaba para practicar Muay Thai ¨Me había olvidado de comprar los víveres para el almuerzo. Vuelvo en unos minutos¨

…

Al salir del supermercado, Samanta se dirigió nuevamente hacia su apartamento. Desde la llegada de Lee Sin, no solo hubo un cambio en el entrenamiento de la joven, sino que también en su alimentación, hora a la cual despertaba y dormía. Por un lado el Campeón le prohibía una gran cantidad de carne a la semana ya que aumentaba la impureza del cuerpo (Era sabido que la mayoría de los habitantes de Ionia adoptaron una dieta mayormente vegetariana) pero el mayor problema que tuvo fue que su nuevo régimen la obligaba a despertarse a las 6 de la mañana y dormirse a las 9 de la noche para poder comenzar a entrenar. Ella lo odiaba, pero cada vez que intentaba llevarle la contra a su Campeón, él simplemente la retaba a una pelea de Muay Thai, obviamente, ella siempre perdía.

Una calles antes de llegar a su hogar, la joven escuchó vio algo a lo lejos; era algo pequeño y que se estaba moviendo a mucha velocidad hacia un callejón. Lo poco que pudo distinguir era que tenía una forma parecida a la de un cangrejo, pero su color era morado.

Sam entró al callejón y vio la sombra de la extraña criatura que se estaba adentrando cada vez más en esta zona oscura.

Aunque el Monje Ciego le advirtió de posibles cambios debido al vínculo, si había algo que supo beneficiarla era que sus sentidos habían mejorado. Su visión seguía perfecta, pero el oído y olfato principalmente se vieron incrementados con lo que le permitieron seguir el rastro auditivo que creaba el crepitar de dicho ente extraño.

¨ _¿Crees que los hemos perdido a todos?¨_

 _¨¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Eran como cinco de esas cosas¨_

Eran dos voces masculinas, y al parecer de la forma en que hablaban era probable que su edad no esté muy lejos de la de la pelirroja.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina del callejón, la Invocadora vio una vez más a la criatura y logró identificarla. Uno de los monstruos menores que habitaban en el Vacío, generalmente eran traídos al combate gracias a Malzahar.

¨¡Cuidado!¨ Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz de la joven, pero no solo eso, el bicho morado saltó intentando atacar a los extraños pero gracias al entrenamiento de Samanta, ella logró darle una patada a la criatura y la misma chocó contra la pared, dejando un líquido a medida que caía.

¨Vaya… esta ciudad está llena de chicas violentas¨ El primero habló, se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas, arriba de sus piernas habían dos cosas; la primera era una caja con varios objetos de oficina y otros artículos, la otra era una especie de bastón con cristales en la punta superior.

¨Gracias… pero no gracias¨ Terminó de hablar el otro chico de cabellos castaños.

¨¿Por qué estaban siendo atacados por una bestia del Vacío?¨ La Invocadora le preguntó.

Los dos se miraron, sabían que escuchar ese nombre no era casualidad, dado que una gran cantidad de personas con ´talentos´ especiales empezaron a aparecer en la ciudad ¨Bestia del…¨ El joven que llevaba al paralítico rió ¨No sabemos que era esa cosa, pero… pero… te lo agradecemos… algo así¨

¨James…¨ El castaño miró hacia el chico de pelo negro ¨No creo que sea idiota… digo, al menos si nos salvó creo que tiene el derecho de recibir una explicación¨

¨¿Explicación?¨ Sam frunció su ceño ¨¿Quiénes son ustedes?¨

¨Bah, qué más da. Soy James Edwards, y mi amigo aquí es-¨

¨Luke Laughlin, puedo presentarme a mí mismo¨

¨¿Tu verdadero nombre es Luke?¨ La pelirroja estaba curiosa, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre.

¨Es diminutivo¨ Él suspiró ¨Mira, vamos a ser directos: Sabes que lo que acabaste de golpear era una criatura del Vacío, lo que nos lleva a pensar que eres una Invocadora¨

¨¿Cómo…?¨ Ella agitó su cabeza ¨Si… lo soy, y es probable que ustedes también¨

¨Esto ya lo hicimos con muchos de nosotros¨ James contestó ¨Como habrás visto, hay criaturas del Vacío en la Tierra. Hay una guerra que se aproxima y el objetivo no solo es nuestro mundo, sino los Invocadores. Nuestro objetivo no solo es luchar contra esa dimensión sino también juntar a la mayor cantidad de nosotros; la pregunta es: ¿Te unirías a nosotros…?¨

¨Samanta¨ La pelirroja sonrió ¨Samanta Drazshënbultz, y si, me uniré a ustedes¨

¨Ese va a ser un apellido difícil de recordar…¨ Dijo el peli negro mientras cerraba sus ojos y lentamente agitaba su cabeza.

* * *

 **Y terminó el arco de Lee Sin, por ahora. Nuestro siguiente OC viene con Lux y va a ser interesante ;)**

 **El Vacío sigue atacando y no parece haber señales de tregua, al parecer la guerra de la cual habló Cyne no es ninguna broma.**

* * *

 **Guest:** _Empezó el nuevo lote de OC, ojala todos sean unos pros._

 _Por el momento este personaje pues parece que va bien aunque tiene un apellido algo extraño xD, en el próximo veremos como interactua con el hombre musculado semi-desnudo que apareció en su casa... e.e_

 _Entonces lo que estas diciendo es que cuando caiga el primer lemon, una avalancha de lemon lo seguira :v ?_

 **Samanta ya era una especie de pro, el problema es que Lee tenía un nivel más alto que ¨pro¨**

 **Si la gente quiere lemons de sus OCs y Campeones entonces si e.e**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y hace su aparición Lee Sin, al menos el entrenamiento que le dará a su invocadora no sera muy extenuante para ella si ya a practicado el muay thai, eso supongo, y veo que también aparecerá Ryze, solo una duda, sera pre-rework o post-rework?, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Error, ser buena con el Muay Thai no la eximió del entrenamiento del ciego.**

 **Con lo que estuve hablando con su dueño, es probable que sea Post-Rework (Considerando que mencionó muchas cosas de la nueva historia)**

* * *

 **Odio a uno de mis amigos que pide que meta y saque su personaje.**

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	37. Cap 37: La Dama Luminosa

**OC creado por matymaster123**

* * *

Desde el gran apagón que sacudió gran parte de la ciudad, fue imposible volver a jugar League of Legends. Por alguna razón, ninguno de los servidores del mundo funcionaban y habían muchas quejas por parte de los jugadores de que no podían ingresar al juego, llevando a que los desarrolladores se excusaran de que un grupo de hackers atacaron una buena cantidad de datos importantes.

Sea verdad o no, Leonardo Rel Evans seguía sentado frente a su computadora, esperando a que le botón de Iniciar se volviera naranja para poder entrar. Ya pasaron varios días y todavía nada; el único medio para poder desconectarse de su triste vida no estaba disponible.

¨Hijo, ¿Por qué no sales un poco afuera en vez de sentarte todo el día en la computadora?¨

¨Pero mamá, ya puede que vuelva el juego¨ El chico albino dijo mientras cerraba y abría el cliente, pero nuevamente no había ninguna respuesta.

¨Llevas diciendo eso hace bastante. Vamos, según dicen puede que mañana haya una tormenta¨

Leonardo suspiró y se levantó de su asiento. No había nada que hacer así que se dirigió al armario y tomó una campera sin mangas de color azul además de un par de pantalones militares de camuflaje que combinaban con la parte superior. Al subir el cierre de la campera, la parte inferior de su cara quedaba cubierta como si fuese una especie de bufanda.

¨¡Salgo má!¨ Gritó el quinceañero mientras abría la puerta que daba a la calle.

¨De acuerdo, pero no vuelvas tan tarde¨

…

Este joven se había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde dentro de su hogar; debido a su condición no salía mucho al exterior y se la pasaba horas frente al monitor o televisión. En la escuela lo llamaban vampiro ya que decía no soportar estar bajo el sol; Leo se mostraba como una persona dura y de pocas palabras pero al llegar a su hogar sus lágrimas caían; era cruel para él pero si alguien lo viese llorar sabría que sería mucho peor. Con el tiempo y los tratamientos necesarios Evans pudo estar más tiempo fuera, tanto a la mañana como a las últimas horas de la tarde, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que seguía siendo algo ´extraño´ para muchas personas ya que el albinismo no era muy común en la sociedad.

Tras varios problemas en su vida personal y la escuela, el peli-blanco decidió enfocarse en uno de los juegos más famosos del mundo. Probó varios personajes pero solo uno fue el que le llamó la atención, la maga rubia de Demacia: Lux.

No solo sus habilidades eran bastante interesantes (El hecho de que pueda lanzarle un rayo de luz a otras personas era muy divertido) sino que la actitud positiva de ella era algo que le fascinaba. Su vida fue muy dura y sin un gran apoyo materno ni de sus compañeros de escuela, este personaje resultaba ser la mejor fuente de felicidad para Leonardo.

Más allá de sus tragedias, el chico podría considerarse suertudo ya que cuando los desarrolladores del juego entregaron cajas misteriosas a todos sus jugadores, él recibió el aspecto favorito de su Campeón, la Legión de Acero. Desde entonces se sentía muy contento al jugar ya que sin importar que pase en su vida, las palabras de aliento de la niña Crownguard durante el combate siempre le sacarían una sonrisa.

Pasó un tiempo desde que se fue de su hogar y ya estaba caminando por el centro de la ciudad. Se detuvo frente a un gran grupo de personas que se encontraban mirando lo que parecía ser un accidente, un chico estaba siendo cargado dentro de la ambulancia. Lejos de todo el tumulto pasó por un grupo de tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, todos ellos de mayor edad pero lo más curioso era que debajo de la capucha de esta mujer, su cabello era completamente blanco y los ojos igual de rojos.

De este pequeño grupo, el chico de cabello castaño se alejó mientras hablaba por su teléfono. A medida que Leonardo se acercaba, podía escuchar un poco lo que decía esta persona ¨Nada de eso, hay un amigo herido y… suponiendo que…- Si… eso es lo que pensaba. Mira ven al hospital…¨ Pero el albino no se detuvo para presenciar el final de la conversación telefónica, sin embargo vio que estos tres se alejaron con total velocidad, inhibiendo la pregunta del quinceañero acerca de si la mujer encapuchada padecía la misma enfermedad que él.

El peli-blanco continúo unas calles más hasta que se detuvo, el sol estaba desapareciendo y era probable que su madre se comenzara a preocupar. Ya que las calles estaban bastante transitadas, Leo decidió tomar un atajo mediante los distintos callejones; el único problema era que esta ruta se estaba volviendo cada vez más oscura lo que dificultaba su andar.

Evans estaba a unas pocas manzanas de su hogar, pero no esperaba ser interrumpido durante su regreso. Al entrar a uno nuevo callejón, el sonido de los contenedores de basura lo alertó; él se detuvo y vio algo que estaba parado sobre el borde de la gran caja de metal. Esta cosa no se había percatado de la presencia del joven pero al escuchar que Leo pateó accidentalmente una lata, los ojos rojos, casi brillosos de esa bestia se concentraron en él; pero lo más extraño no era que parecía un perro de gran tamaño sino que tenía dos pares de globos oculares.

¨Mh… ¡Comida!¨ Fue alarmante el poder escuchar la voz con eco de esa cosa; hablaba y al parecer lo veía al albino como un pedazo de alimento. El camino hacia adelante estaba bloqueado por la extraña criatura así que su único escape era volver por donde estaba. Leonardo corría por el callejón, gritando y esperando a que alguien oyera su voz, pero nada.

Sin embargo ante la desesperación, el joven dio la vuelta incorrectamente y terminó en un callejón sin salida. Todo terminó, sea lo que sea esa cosa lo iba a devorar y no había forma de escaparse, cada vez que intentaba dar la vuelta, la bestia escupía lo que parecía ser ácido ya que parte de los ladrillos que lo rodeaban eran desintegrados.

¨Comida rápida… un aperitivo¨ Una vez más, la voz con eco de la criatura aterrorizó a Leo quien comenzó a llorar.

¨Por favor…¨ El albino susurró y se arrodilló; no sabía qué hacer y ciertamente rogarle a lo que lo iba a devorar no iba a solucionar nada.

Mientras que la criatura se preparaba para escupir nuevamente, algo lo interrumpió, o en su defecto, lo asustó. El joven fue enceguecido por una luz blanca; luego de unos segundos la misma comenzó a debilitarse pero lograba mantener esa potencia. Sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo y logró identificar cual era la fuente de iluminación; era una especie de esfera flotante que había marcado una pequeña zona alrededor de la criatura, gracias a esto los ojos rojos del quinceañero pudieron a su vez reconocer qué era lo que lo estaba persiguiendo.

La piel picuda y de color blanco y azul era contrastada por lo rosado de las fauces de la bestia. Este no era algo de la Tierra, sino que un monstruo de una dimensión completamente diferente y que no debería existir en el mundo de Evans.

¨¿K-k-Kog'Maw?¨ Al escuchar su nombre, la criatura del Vacío giró hacia el asustadizo niño e intentó escupir el contenido de su boca, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el orbe de luz explotó y lo lanzó lejos de él.

Nuevamente en la oscuridad, la Boca del Abismo huyó a toda velocidad; ya había experimentado esa clase de magia antes y solo significaban malas noticias para el escupidor de ácido. Sin embargo el peli-blanco no estaba solo, alguien más se acercaba hacia él pero a diferencia del Campeón, éste tenía una forma humana.

¨¿Estas bien?¨ Una chica le preguntó; con cada paso que daba se podía escuchar el sonido característico del metal.

¨S-sí…¨ Le respondió Leo quien había parado de llorar, pero seguía asustado ¨¿Ese era Kog'Maw?¨

¨Me temo que sí… Todos los campeones hemos venido a este mundo, y eso incluye lamentablemente a los engendros del Vacío¨

¨Espera… ¿dijiste… hemos?¨ Leo miró hacia arriba, sus ojos todavía brillosos y las mejillas mojadas ¨¿Quién eres?¨ La sombra levantó el objeto de su mano y una pequeña esfera blanca emanó de lo que parecía un bastón. El mismo se iluminó y reveló a una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, la misma estaba sonriendo y portaba una armadura de metal la cual tenía una especie de núcleo en el torso que se iba prendiendo y apagando ¨No puede ser… eres… eres Lux¨ El albino susurró, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella parecía tan real¨

La demaciana se agachó y llevó su mano hacia la cara del niño, limpiando las mejillas ¨No llores… ya estas a salvo, ese monstruo del Vacío ya no va a intentar lastimarte¨ Lux abrazó a la otra persona quien llevó a Leonardo a hacer lo mismo con ella ¨No voy a dejar que mi Invocador sufra daños¨

¨¿In…Invocador?¨ Evans rompió el abrazo, estaba confundido. La pelea entre dos Campeones ocurrió tan rápido y todavía no comprendió que la persona en frente de él era la verdadera maga ¨¿A qué te refieres?¨

¨Me refiero…¨ Ella tomó la mano del peli-blanco y la abrió; las palmas de estos dos estaban tocándose ¨… qué los dos estamos vinculados, tú eres mi Invocador y yo tu Campeona¨

¨N-no entiendo¨

Luxanna escuchó el sonido de un objeto de metal cayendo a la vuelta de la esquina ¨Te lo explicaré luego, sugiero que vayamos a algún lugar seguro¨ La Dama Luminosa ayudó a su Invocador a levantarse.

¨Conozco un lugar. Sígueme¨ Leonardo agarró la mano de la rubia y la llevó fuera del callejón. Solo había un lugar seguro para ellos, la casa del mismo albino.

* * *

 **Y comienza el arco de Lux! El próximo capítulo va a haber más de desarrollo acerca de este OC y el encuentro con el grupo principal (Va a ser interesante, se los aseguro ;) )**

 **Espero que todos hayan captado la referencia a un capítulo pasado, recuerden que no todos los Campeones aparecieron en las casas del os Invocadores, Lux no fue una excepción.**

 **Además éste es el segundo Campeón del Vacío que pisa en esta historia, aunque Cyne no estaba cerca para vigilarlo ya que sus ojos estaban concentrados en aplastar a Luke.**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Menos mal no fui el único que pensó que era extraño su apellido xD_

 _Empieza el entrenamiento riguroso junto con dietas y horarios para dormir. Lee parece entrenador personal :v_

 _Entonces si hay Amigo 1 habrá un Amigo 2 :v ? (Lo captaron? Cosa 1 y Cosa 2. Ya saben, del gato con sombrero? Si, fue malo el chiste, mejor me voy, se donde queda la puerta.)_

 **Odio a mis amigos, un día me dicen que los agregue a la lista de OCs y al siguiente me piden que los borre. Basta D:**

 **Éste fue el primer OC con un apellido que me fue difícil escribir (Y simplemente copiarlo y pegarlo en el Word no era una buena solución)**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Comencé a imaginarme ese Mix de Lee que hicieron, el hiku! y las otras frases junto la melodía en cada párrafo que leía xD. La gente pidiendo su lemon e_e, no se yo quiero ver las ultimates en su momento en la pelea bien empleadas(¡WOMBO COMBO!), tenemos a Lee el escurridizo y Shen para su backdoor salvaje(? me gusta que hayan varios Jonios, aprobbed._

 _Espero ver algún choque cultural de los campeones con algún evento determinado del mundo y alguna reunión grupal para que todos vean las caras de sus aliados antes de que inicie la guerra, ha y por supuesto, unos buenos desarrollos para todos los OC's._

 _Sigue así, buen trabajo ._

 _PD: ¿Cuando vas a estar en lol para jugar alguna partida?_

 _Tiempo, ánimos e inspiración..._

 _Ryder~~_

 **Ya van a aparecer todos los Campeones usando sus habilidades. A lo que me pregunto, por qué Shen no apareció en todos estos momentos que atacaban a los Invocadores? Posiblemente estaba concentrado farmeando minions EN VEZ DE AYUDAR A SUS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO QUIENES ESTAN SIENDO INVADIDOS POR EL MID Y EL JUNGLA (Flashbacks de una de las últimas partidas que tuve un Shen, sorry D:)**

 **Estoy pensando en hacer algo a futuro que lleve a una discusión entre los Campeones (algo a lo Civil War, pero con más personas) Hasta ahora casi todos conocen la cara de James, pero supongo que momentos antes de la ¨gran¨ batalla, va a haber esos discursos en donde todos pueden verse las caras, no se, hay muchas cosas posibles.**

 **Yo quiero ver más personajes de Piltover o Noxus... aunque al menos esta Kata así que algo es algo, no?**

 **matymaster123:** _AL FIN! Despues de tanto tiempo, ¡SALE MI SEGUNDO PERSONAJE...! Mañana o pasado mañana, pero saldra :DDDDD_

 **En cuanto a este capitulo... bueeeeno, no creo que haya mucho que decir salvo que estuvo bueno**

 **Y al final fue pasado mañana (Osea hoy... eh... algo raro)**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Veo que el entrenamiento de Lee Sin es bastante riguroso, pero rinde sus frutos, y se viene la hermana de Garen, Lux, haber como lleve la noticia de que su hermano tiene "novia", si su invocador es hombre a ver si este puede esquivar los ataques de un celoso Ezreal, si es que llega a aparecer en este fic y además que no sea gay, y los cortes giratorios de Garen, aunque igual Lux puede cuidarse sola si su invocador se quiera propasar con ella, si es que es hombre, de ser mujer tal vez se vuelvan amigas muy rapido, eso creo, hasta el siguiente cap._

 **Quiero creer que Lux sabe de la novia de Garen (Señorita pelirroja estoy hablando en este caso) pero decide permanecer callada. Aunque lo más probable es que si llega a enterarse de que esa chica no es Katarina, pueden haber problemas (Más cuando ya hay alguien que tomó a ese personaje). Al final es hombre, pero no hay señales de Ezreal, y siempre desde mi punto de vista él no es gay (Internet y sus teoría de Taric-Ez son muchas... no las comparto). Yo también creo que Lux es la clase de persona que puede hacerse amiga incluso de sus enemigos (Excepto de Fiora...)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper:** _Jhin es inspirador XD_

 **No voy a negarlo, si pudiera haría una historia de él matando a todos los Campeones; es un personaje muy interesante para escribir, además de que la historia del Jhin es muy buena (Y el video que sacaron pre-lanzamiento).**

* * *

 **Me encanta cuando hay muchas reviews :D**

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	38. Cap 38: Nobles rivales

**OC creado por matymaster123**

* * *

Las puertas del hogar se abrieron y la madre sonrió ante la llegada de su hijo, aunque ella no solo vio al albino sino que también a una mujer rubia y con una armadura un tanto extraña.

¨Esta es mi casa, no creo que haya algún peligro aquí¨ Leonardo le dijo a Lux mientras que cerraba con llave la entrada. La mujer adulta se acercó lentamente y miró con cautela a la demaciana, fue allí cuando los dos la vieron ¨¡Ah mamá!¨ El Invocador dio unos pasos hacia adelante ¨Por favor deja que se quede, ella me salvo la vida¨

Los ojos vigilantes de la madre fueron a su hijo, luego a la Dama Luminosa ¨¿Quién es ella?¨

¨Mis disculpas¨ La hermana menor hizo una reverencia ¨Mi nombre es Luxanna Crownguard, miembro de una de las familias nobles de Demacia al servicio del rey Jarvan. También soy una Campeona representando a mi nación y lucho en la Liga de las Leyendas para resolver disputas en Runaterra que conciernen a Demacia¨ Levantando una de sus cejas, la adulta no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo ¨No solo eso, también estoy vinculada a su hijo, lo que lo convierte en un Invocador¨

¨Eh…¨ Toda la explicación que le dio la mujer con armadura era confusa ¨Leonardo, sigo sin entender ¿Por qué trajiste a una completa extraña a nuestra casa? Por lo que sabemos puede ser una ladrona¨

¨No, mamá. Ella es completamente confiable, me salvó la vida¨ El albino intentaba convencer de que Lux no era una mala persona, pero dudaba que la madre conociera algo acerca del mundo de League of Legends, incluso aunque el menor en este grupo de tres le haya explicado sobre las mecánicas del juego.

¨¡¿Estuviste en peligro?!¨ Ella se agachó y trató de ver las posibles heridas que tenía su hijo, pero inmediatamente Leo la trató de apartar.

¨Ya lo dije, Lux me salvó, no hay nada de qué preocuparse¨

¨¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió?¨ Ella miró a la maga.

¨Otro Campeón lo estaba persiguiendo, afortunadamente pude sentir la presencia de mi Invocador y lo seguí hasta un callejón. Logré espantar a Kog'Maw pero dudo que haya huido completamente¨

¨¿Pero tú no eres un Campeón también?¨ La madre empezó a asustarse.

¨Sí, pero a diferencia del que atacó a su hijo, yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño, es más, busco protegerlo¨ Lux llevó su mano hacia los cabellos blancos del chico ¨Puedo entrenarlo, no solo para convertirse en un Invocador, sino también para enfrentarse a las clases de criaturas hostiles como la que lo persiguió hoy¨

¨N-no… no creo que-¨

¨Mamá¨ La adulta miró hacia abajo ¨No pido mucho, sino que pueda quedarse unas noches, ella me salvó, se lo merece¨

Luego de unos segundos de pensar la madre se rindió. Con un suspiro asintió ¨Esta bien… un par de noches, pero me gustaría que me explicaran un poco más acerca de esta situación. Mientras tanto, Leonardo, ve a bañarte, estas sucio¨

Sin poder negarse ante la orden, el chico de ojos rojos se dirigió a su habitación y tomó unas prendas de ropa antes de irse al baño. De esta forma, las dos mujeres quedaron allí en silencio, pero la demaciana no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta oportunidad.

¨Muchas gracias, le prometo que-¨

¨Escucha bien, Luxanna¨ La interrupción fue un poco sorpresiva, pero la Campeona intentaba permanecer lo más seria posible, incluso aunque su sonrisa haya desaparecido ¨No sé qué es lo que planeas con mi hijo, pero te agradezco que lo hayas salvado de… lo que sea que lo haya atacado. Sigues siendo una extraña pero al parecer Leonardo confía en ti, solo espero que entiendas una cosa: La vida de mi hijo no fue una de las mejores y lamentablemente no fui una madre decente cuando él era pequeño. Si es verdad lo que dices, prométeme que lo protegerás; ya lo hiciste una vez, pero no digo como un amigo, sino alguien más cercano, un familiar¨

¨Lo prometo¨ Lux llevó una mano a su corazón como forma de sellar este pacto, luego miró alrededor y veía que la casa estaba silenciosa, no había nadie más salvo ellas dos y el Invocador ¨¿Dónde está el padre de Leonardo?¨

La madre frunció su ceño ¨Esa… rata asquerosa, nunca vas a verlo por aquí, no después de lo que hizo. Él dejó una marca en la memoria de mi pequeño, nos golpeaba y en uno de los peores momentos él… él…¨ La mujer adulta comenzó a llorar solo para recibir un ligero abrazo de la Campeona.

¨No se preocupe, señora. Protegeré a su hijo y se convertirá en un gran Invocador¨

* * *

Pasaron un par de semanas desde la aparición de Lux en la casa de Leonardo; la demaciana se acostumbró a la nueva vida y cumplía con la promesa de proteger al pequeño.

Evans era un chico inteligente y logró dominar gran parte de los hechizos de Invocador, muchos de ellos sin ayuda de la hermana menor, sin embargo, el aprender la magia de la luz fue un gran problema ya que el joven no tenía un talento innato a diferencia de la rubia la cual era una maestra en esa clase de hechizos desde una temprana edad.

La madre se empezó a informar acerca de los Campeones y consideró que la presencia de la Dama Luminosa estaba produciendo cambios positivos en la vida de Leo, su actitud se había tornado más feliz y podía verse que la personalidad de Luxanna estaba empezando a contagiar al pequeño.

No obstante, la personalidad era una de las menores preocupaciones ya que uno de los cambios más notables que se pudieron distinguir en el Invocador era en su cuerpo. Los cabellos blancos fueron reemplazados por unos rubios mientras que los ojos rojos eran ahora azules; la piel había dejado de tener un tono bastante pálido y comenzó a tomar uno mucho más natural. Luego de un par de visitas a distintos médicos, la única respuesta que le dieron a la madre y su hijo eran que el albinismo estaba desapareciendo misteriosamente.

La tranquilidad para esta familia comenzó desde la aparición de la Campeona, y estaban muy agradecidos; sin embargo no toda paz dura para siempre y Leonardo se encontró frente a una nueva situación que involucraba a Lux. Uno de los días dedicados a la práctica de la magia de la luz, decidieron ir al parque más cercano para disfrutar del hermoso día soleado.

Debido a que no había herreros con capacidades mágicas, la demaciana le ofreció al chico rubio su bastón mágico para poder canalizar mejor los hechizos.

¨Recuerda: Relaja tu cuerpo y concéntrate, ten pensamientos positivos¨ La hermana menor de los Crownguard había adoptado la moda de la Tierra; llevaba una playera blanca y una falda del mismo color ya que le recordaba a su viejo atuendo antes de formar parte de la Legión de Acero.

¨Eso es fácil para ti, tu vida estuvo llena de momentos felices¨ El Invocador se había frustrado más de una vez durante los entrenamientos; él no quería recordar su pasado y cada vez que lo hacía, la imagen de su padre aparecía y se largaba a llorar.

¨¡No es cierto!¨

¨Tuviste una familia que siempre te quiso, tu hermano tiene un gran título militar, además de un amorío con otro Campeón. ¿Crees que todo eso no es algo bueno?¨

La Dama Luminosa permaneció en silencio, luego se sentó en el césped e hizo que el joven ario también lo haga ¨Por fuera, mi vida parece perfecta, pero nadie se preocupó por mí en los momentos más oscuros¨ Lux dirigió su mirada al Invocador ¨Mis padres querían que siguiera los mismos pasos que Garen, pero a diferencia de él yo no tengo la fuerza necesaria para blandir una espada. Mis talentos con la magia no pasaron desapercibidos y debido a ellos fui reclutada en el ejército a los 12 años por orden de mi hermano¨

¨¿Qué esa no es una edad muy temprana para ir al ejército?¨

¨Las leyes de Demacia establecen que cualquier persona con edad para portar un arma y que sean conscientes, deben ser inscripto en las fuerzas militares. Generalmente es alrededor de los 15 pero debido a la gran influencia de Garen fui arrastrada fuera de mi hogar años antes de la edad legal¨

¨Al menos estas bien… ¿verdad?¨ Leo recordó una de las conversaciones que tuvieron en el pasado, pero Luxanna no había compartido mucha información esa vez ¨¿Qué no me habías dicho que tenías a alguien cercano a ti?¨

¨Si…¨ Ella sonrió y miró al cielo, aunque podía verse un poco de tristeza en su rostro ¨Él estuvo siempre en mis peores momentos. Podríamos luchar en contra pero de todas formas luego de la batalla nos quedábamos un buen tiempo hablando de nuestras vidas¨

¨Supongo que eran conversaciones interesantes durante la cena¨ Leo rió pero Lux agitó con su cabeza.

¨Garen lo odia a Ezreal, dice que él no es una persona digna para mí, los exploradores de Piltover no merecen relacionarse con una familia como la nuestra. Iría en contra de los ideales de Demacia¨

¨¿Y desde cuando los ideales de tu nación establecen que se puede tener una relación con el enemigo?¨

¨Mi hermano siempre me dice que no es amor lo que hay entre ellos dos, simplemente está fingiendo interés para luego quitarle información valiosa sobre Noxus…¨ Esta vez fue la rubia la que rió ¨Él piensa que yo no sé acerca del amor, pero los gemidos nocturnos dicen otra cosa¨

Mientras que su conversación continuaba, dos sombras se acercaban lentamente por detrás de éste dúo. Tenían una figura humana y ambos estaban armados, pero solo una de ellas se concentraba en la mujer de blanco.

¨Sabía de la existencia de otros Campeones en este mundo, pero me sorprende ver a la marioneta de la familia Crownguard en esta misma ciudad¨ El acento francés de la mujer llamó la atención de Lux y Leonardo. Solo había una persona que podría reconocer a la rubia y tratarla de esa manera.

Al girar sus cabezas, ellos dos pudieron ver a una persona vistiendo ropas un tanto elegantes y con un estoque en sus manos; el cabello oscuro con los mechones rosados además de los ojos zafiro reveló quien era la extraña. La cabeza de la casa Laurent, conocida por otros Invocadores como La Gran Duelista pero para casi todo el mundo ella tenía un nombre: Fiora.

¨¡¿Tú?!¨ La Dama Luminosa se levantó del césped, ella no estaba feliz de ver a la mujer arrogante ¨¿Qué haces aquí?¨

La mirada de la mujer con el estoque se desvió hacia el otro joven rubio que se encontraba levantándose del suelo también ¨Haciendo lo mismo que tú, entrenando a mi Invocador¨ Ella levantó su mano y la otra persona que la estaba acompañando se acercó. Era pequeño y parecía tener la misma edad que Leo, su cabello era verde y al igual que su Campeona, él tenía un estoque en sus manos ¨Él es Matthew y a diferencia de tu compañero, el mío ya domina gran parte del arte de ser un Invocador¨

¨¡Esto no es una competencia, no hay mejor o peor Invocador!¨

¨Pero si Campeón¨ Fiora sonrió ¨ _Chérie_ , ¿Acaso convertirás a ese chico en otra marioneta para Demacia?¨

¨No soy una marioneta y no hay necesidad de tratar así a Lux. Ella no hizo nada¨ El ex-albino defendió a la maga, pero solo llevó a que la duelista ría ¨¿Qué es gracioso?¨

¨¿La pequeña Luxanna nunca te contó por qué somos rivales?¨ La mirada del joven fue hacia la rubia.

¨La casa Laurent no es vista como la más noble en toda Demacia; su padre fue forzado a la deshonra para evitar que la familia sea exiliada de la capital. ¿Puedes adivinar qué casa dio esta orden?¨ Matthew fue la persona que habló esta vez, al igual que su Campeona, él había adoptado una actitud mucho más arrogante y defendía fuertemente la rosa que representaba a la casa de la Gran Duelista.

¨¡Son las leyes, Fiora! No puedes negarte a un casamiento; todo el mal que le ocurrió a los Laurent se debe a tu deseo de permanecer sola¨ Lux gritó, defendiendo su punto de vista acerca de la rivalidad entre las dos casas.

¨Mi mano solo la tomará alguien que sea digno de mi persona y no mediante un casamiento arreglado entre dos familias¨ La Campeona apuntó el estoque hacia arriba, como si se preparase para luchar ¨Harías lo que fuera con tal de recibir la aprobación de la nobleza¨

¨¡Silencio!¨ La maga tomó por la fuerza el bastón que tenía Leonardo y de la punta del mismo una esfera de luz se dirigió hacia la duelista.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Fiora y logró esquivar el proyectil que su rival lanzó; luego rápidamente se colocó detrás de ella y el estoque estuvo a meros centímetros del cuello de la rubia ¨Demasiada lenta, _chérie¨_

Luxanna cerró sus ojos y el bastón comenzó a brillar. La Campeona gritó con mucha furia y la cabeza de la casa Laurent junto a los otros dos Invocadores, fueron empujados por una esfera de luz que cubrió a la Dama Luminosa como si fuera un escudo.

¨¿Entonces así lo deseas?¨ La mujer de cabello oscuro llevó un brazo detrás de ella luego colocó un pie de frente y adoptó una pose de combate ¨ _En garde_ ¨ Era un duelo, y lamentablemente éste era el área donde la Campeona arrogante siempre ganaba, pero Lux no podía dejar de lado la chance para enseñarle a Fiora que no se debe ir en contra de las leyes de Demacia.

El escudo desapareció y la rubia ya estaba lista para lanzar otro hechizo, sin embargo la Gran Duelista fue la primera en avanzar. La maga lanzaba pequeños orbes de luz que intentarían frenar el avance de la ágil mujer, pero ella siempre lograba dar un paso hacia el costado.

En casi un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Fiora se encontraba nuevamente detrás de la hermana menor de la casa Crownguard, su estoque apuntado hacia el cuello de la chica _¨Touché¨_

Pero Lux no quería ser derrotada, ella se dio la vuelta e invocó una esfera de luz, similar a la de la Singularidad Brillante. El radio de este orbe iba a afectar a las dos Campeonas, pero al menos le iba a dar un poco más de espacio.

Al explotar, las dos fueron lanzadas cerca de sus Invocadores quienes les ofrecieron ayuda para levantarlas. Ambas se encontraban heridas por ese hechizo, sobre todo Luxanna quien no soportaba tanto daño a diferencia de su rival.

¨¿Se supone que eres un reto?¨ Fiora rió ¨Siempre viviendo en la sombra de tu hermano; no pudiste ser una genio militar como él, así que te dedicas a que alguien tire de tus cuerdas¨

¨Yo… no soy una marioneta¨ La maga de la luz tosió y llevó su mano hacia la espalda, ella había caído fuertemente al suelo y aunque el césped no era una superficie muy dura, le había causado algo de daño ¨Respeto las tradiciones de Demacia, no como tú quien decide actuar como una infante¨

¨Ya veremos quién es la infante… _chienne¨_ Una vez más, la Gran Duelista avanzó ferozmente hacia la rubia, pero esta vez algo diferente ocurrió, y que ninguna de las cuatro personas que se encontraban allí podría haber esperado.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y provocó que la mujer Laurent perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

¨¿Un terremoto?¨ Leonardo preguntó, pero al igual que la Campeona, él cayó al suelo.

¨Imposible, ésta no es área de sismos¨ Matthew usaba su estoque como soporte para evitar caer.

Sin embargo este movimiento solo duró unos breves segundos, pero lo más sorprendente era que Lux nunca sucumbió y estaba apuntando con su bastón hacia la duelista que se estaba levantando nuevamente. Un proyectil fue dirigido hacia Fiora el cual impactó y encerró a la mujer en una especie de prisión traslúcida.

¨Quizás seas una luchadora formidable…¨ La Campeona abrió la mano de su arma y el bastón empezó a flotar en frente de ella y girando en círculos mientras que la maga empezaba a ascender unos leves centímetros del césped ¨En el nombre de Demacia, serás castigada por tu insolencia¨ Luxanna empezó a brillar. Solo había una respuesta de lo que estaba por ocurrir, ella ya no buscaba darle una lección a su rival, sino que ese castigo iba a terminar matando a la mujer de mechones rosas.

En un pestañeo, un gran rayo de luz es disparado desde el bastón e iba en dirección a la Gran Duelista. Éste iba a ser su final, pero afortunadamente Matt logró empujarla del camino para que no sea lastimada.

¨¡LUX, BASTA!¨ Gritó Leonardo a medida que se acercaba a la maga quien estaba dejando de flotar ¨¡¿QUÉ HACES, POR QUÉ MATAR A FIORA?!¨

¨Se lo tenía merecida… hablaba demasiado¨ La rubia sonrió, ella había triunfado y no importaba si lo que hizo la llevaría a la corte marcial; si había algo que deseaba era poder vencer a Fiora Laurent.

La Chispa Final había causado una gran cantidad de daño; el césped en frente de la Dama Luminosa estaba todos chamuscado y uno de los árboles había caído, con gran parte de sus hojas también calcinadas ante el rayo brillante.

¨Creo que es muy temprano para cantar victoria, ¿no lo crees?¨ Entre el polvo causado por la habilidad definitiva, la Campeona emergía con una sonrisa en su rostro y con el Invocador de cabellos verdes al lado.

¨¿Vienes por más?¨ Lux tomó con fuerza el bastón, pero la Gran Duelista levantó su mano libre en señal de alto.

¨Hagamos una tregua, hay algo importante que deben saber¨ Matthew trató de intervenir, colocándose en frente de la demaciana ¨Es completamente innecesario esta pelea, no vamos a ganar nada además de que el verdadero enemigo no es ninguno de nosotros¨

¨Continúa¨ Lux no se fiaba de los otros dos, pero era raro que pidan un momento de paz, por lo que no bajaba su guardia.

¨Aunque no lo parezca, nos encontramos en una guerra contra el Vacío¨

¨¿E-e-el Vacío?¨ Leo recordó el día que Lux lo encontró, Kog'Maw estuvo a punto de matarlo y si no fuera por ella, posiblemente él no iba a estar vivo.

¨Uno de los Invocadores fue atacado hace un tiempo por Kha'Zix y la persona que lo controlaba habló de una guerra¨ Fiora dio unos pasos hacia adelante ¨Es absurdo que luchemos entre nosotras dos cuando podríamos usar nuestras fuerzas para un enemigo en común¨

¨¿Luego de todo esto, crees que me gustaría pelear a tu lado?¨

¨¿Qué diría Jarvan? Estoy segura que…¨ La duelista llevó su mano hacia el rostro de la rubia y quitó unos cuantos cabellos dorados que cubrían sus ojos ¨…ordenaría una alianza en pos de vencer a los enemigos de esa dimensión. Después de todo, debemos proteger a nuestros Invocadores, y no me equivocaría si ya te encariñaste con el tuyo¨

Ese fue el momento de quiebre. Luchar _con_ Fiora iba en contra de sus principios, ella era la persona que ocupaba el número 1 en su lista de más odiados, pero allí entraba en conflicto con la promesa que le hizo a la madre de Leonardo; ella iba a proteger al Invocador, _tenía que_.

¨Solo trabajamos juntas porque tenemos un enemigo en común, pero sigo odiándote, Laurent¨

¨Ah, _ma petite fleur,_ el odio es mutuo, pero algún día descubrirás que hay alguien tirando de tus cuerdas y será demasiado tarde para intentar cortarlas¨

* * *

 **Por fín, más rivales con los cuales hacer peleas. Me fue muy interesante hacer el combate, además de ir desarrollando el odio entre Lux y Fiora.**

 **Lo que me pregunto es: ¿Qué fue ese terremoto? Supongo que será relevante... no se, quizás en algún futuro.**

* * *

 **matymaster123:** _Welp... que puedo decir? No hay mucho que comentar en esta parte, salvo que plasmaste muy bien la personalidad del chico_

 **Me gustó escribir acerca del comienzo de Leo, interesante y hasta el momento algo único.**

 **Jaxter98:** _Un personaje albino con Lux como campeon. Que la lux no le hace daño :v ?_

 _Se deja ver un poco el perrito del vacio, el también tendrá invocador o Cyne lo tendra bajo su control?_  
 _Pues yo la verdad espero que nadie mande OC con Ezreal, así no se interpondrá en el lemon :v_  
 _Faltan pocos caps para que llegue el bigotudo y con el los poros :_ D

 **Hay una diferencia entre la luz del sol y la que produce Lux, pero también hice un poco de hincapié en que su albinismo fue tratando permitiéndole disfrutar algo del sol.**

 **Yo no puedo decir mucho de eso ya que sería spoilear, habrá que ver a futuro ;)**

 **Trust me, hay razones para saber que no habrá lemon.**

 **derpylove25:** _Pobre kog'maw, el solo queria comer ¿que tienen contra el? ¿No ven lo tierno que es? D: (? Okya...parece que la rubia que tira rallos laser llego para salvar al querido humano de ser comida de un bicho primo lejano de ziggs (allahu akbar :VVVV). Bueno, me gusto como se introdujo a lux, ya quiero ver como se encuentran con el grupo_

 **Claro... tierno, le querés dar la mano y la perdes en un solo mordisco. No fue un encuentro directo con el grupo pero fue interesante :D**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Ahora aparece Kog'Maw, el mortero andante, sera un difícil oponente a larga distancia, y el chico Leo si que es algo emocional, pero no lo culpo casi es disuelto por el ácido de la boca del vacío, haber la sorpresa que se llevará la madre al ver que su hijo trae una chica consigo, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Con todos los Campeones que ya hay en el grupo, tranquilamente pueden acercarse a Kog y darle hasta que explote.**

* * *

 **Recuerden que pueden enviar hasta un máximo de 2 OCs y que los Campeones pueden tener un skin (en caso de que lo hagan, explicar una historia detras del mismo)**

 _Nombre y apellido del personaje:_

 _Edad:_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Breve historia del personaje: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 _Campeón con el cual va a estar vinculado:_

 _¿Sufrió alguna transformación por el vínculo?: (El Invocador puede sufrir transformaciones, tanto físicas como de personalidad. Por Ej: Jessica cambiaría su color de piel al estar vinculada con Shyvana)_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra con el grupo principal?: (Por favor, sean coherentes con esto)_

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	39. Cap 39: El Joven que Fragmentó el Tiempo

**OC creado por Nero Galaxy**

* * *

¨¡Bah! ¿En serio?¨ Fue lo que dijo el jugador mientras veía su monitor apagado. Una partida bastante regular para él pero que iba recuperando poco a poco ¨Nunca anda nada bien en esta casa…¨ Él se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana ¨O supongo que en la ciudad¨ Todas las casas y calles estaban en completa oscuridad ¨Ojala pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, así evitaría jugar sabiendo que habría un apagón¨

El chico de 21 años, Aiden Blake vivía solo en su casa. Luego de haber recibido la noticia de que sus padres se mudarían al exterior por razones de trabajo, tuvo que aprender a mantenerse por sí mismo; aunque ellos le mandarían el dinero necesario para sobrevivir. Entre los nuevos aprendizajes se encontraba como cocinar, limpiar, mantener toda la casa ordenada e incluso como manejar los billetes ya que la cantidad de efectivo que le enviaban no era gigantesca, lo suficiente como para comida, las facturas del mes y la universidad.

De vez en cuando, el chico de casi dos metros de altura y cabello oscuro como la noche, se pasaba horas en frente de su computadora jugando a League of Legends. Si había algo que le fascinaba del juego era el gran plantel de personajes y la variedad de los mismos; muchos podían tener habilidades similares pero solo uno se destacaba ya que implementaba la aplicación de los viajes al pasado.

El Joven que Fragmentó el Tiempo, ese fue el título que le dieron al nuevo personaje mago de Zaun, aunque usualmente se lo refería por su nombre: Ekko. Esta persona de cabello blanco era un Campeón bastante disputado en las partidas y no era sorpresa verlo con tanta frecuencia.

En parte el zaunita no era tan diferente a Aiden ya que los padres de ambos estaban muy ocupados trabajando y no veían casi nunca a sus hijos; claro estaba que solo uno de ellos tenía la capacidad de viajar al pasado mediante un artefacto extraño y tenía cierto interés por una chica de cabello azul.

¨Muy bien… hora de buscar las herramientas¨ Fue lo único que susurró Blake mientras salía de su habitación.

Cuando no jugaba o trataba de mantener la casa en orden, leía libros acerca de cómo reparar cosas, desde simples objetos hasta equipos eléctricos bastante simples. Tratando de imitar a su personaje favorito, intentó arreglar varios artefactos alrededor de su casa, pero lo único que provoco fue que los mismos dejaran de funcionar o al menos no de la misma manera que antes.

Le llevó tiempo intentar dominar las herramientas y los cableados; fallaba a veces pero lograba repararlo.

Incluso aunque haya sido un apagón a gran escala, el peli-negro quería revisar si la caja de fusibles había sufrido alguna clase de daño. Luego de ir al garaje en busca de la caja con todo su equipo, fue hacia la puerta de entrada que era donde se encontraba la caja de fusibles.

Al abrirla, usó su celular como linterna pero no vio nada fuera de lo común al comienzo, no había olor a quemado mucho, sin embargo había un cable suelto que no estaba conectado correctamente ¨Ah… te encontré¨ Dijo Aiden mientras se agachaba para tomar un par de pinzas y un cable de repuesto.

Una vez comenzada la reparación, tuvo varios problemas para intentar reemplazar la falla e incluso las pinzas no le permitieron continuar ya que eran demasiado grandes y se vio forzado a usar los dedos.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó algo viniendo desde el otro lado de la casa, principalmente desde su habitación. Ese sonido eran el de libros cayendo al suelo ¨Ay… no, me van a matar los de la biblioteca¨ El problema no eran solo ese sino que habían más ruidos que provenían de su cuarto, eran pisadas.

¨Esto es peor que el almacén Piltie…¨ Una sombra había salido de la habitación, estaba revisando su entorno. Su voz delataba que era un hombre, aunque bastante joven por el tono.

No era una persona alta este extraño, sino que lo que parecía sobresalir de su cabeza era un extraño estilo de cabello. En la parte inferior de su espalda llevaba una especie de contenedor cuyo interior era similar al de un reloj de arena, solo que sin este grano dorado; el mismo brillaba débilmente.

Sin dudarlo, Aiden iluminó al sujeto con su celular, aunque el brillo de la pantalla no era suficiente como para tener una visión clara, pudo distinguir un poco más de esta persona. Él llevaba un atuendo extraño, tenía una combinación de verdes oscuros con marrón tipo cuero, llevaba una bufanda roja y junto con la misma un par de lentes extraños. En la mano tenía una especie de bate de béisbol pero a diferencia de sus ropas, éste tenía una coloración verde, casi azul.

¨¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?¨ Dijo Aiden mientras seguía sosteniendo el cable con su mano.

¨¿Quién eres **tú?¨** El otro le preguntó mientras se acercaba; su arma estaba descansando sobre su hombro y a medida que daba pasos hacia el jugador, este último podía ver muchos más detalles en la apariencia del intruso.

¨Genial… ahora los ladrones se disfrazan de personajes del LoL¨ Aiden suspiró ¨Mira… no quiero peleas, que venga lo policía o cualquier cosa. Si buscas dinero, está en la alacena de la derecha, solo no rompas nada¨ En el pasado el peli-negro ya había sido invadido en su hogar y no le asustaba la presencia de un ladrón (Aunque no iba a luchar para defender lo suyo)

¨¿Qué? No no no, yo no soy ningún ladrón, no vengo a hacerte ningún daño… salvo que llames a la del sombrero¨

¨¿Somb-? ¿De qué estás hablando?¨ Blake estaba confundido; éste era el ladrón más comprensible que había visto, o al menos uno que no se dedicaba a tomar todo lo que tenía cerca.

¨Mira… no sé quién eres, pero tengo algo en claro: Esto no es Zaun, Piltover o la Grieta¨ El joven de pelo blanco y en punta encogió sus hombros ¨Pero por alguna extraña razón terminé cerca de mi Invocador¨

¨¿Invocador? Ok… si no vas a robarme por favor, te pido que abandones mi hog-¨ No pudo terminar su oración ya que la luz había vuelto, pero eso termino causando más problemas.

Al estar su mano tocando el cable, el mismo le dio una fuerte descarga de energía que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Aiden estaba sufriendo un ataque eléctrico a gran potencia y no podía soltar el cable del fusil.

¨¡Chico!¨ La persona de atuendo extraño intentó quitar al peli-negro pero para cuando el mismo tocó cayó al suelo, no se movía ¨Por favor…¨ Acercó su oreja al pecho del joven herido pero no había ningún latido ¨No… no te vayas¨ Empezó a tratar de revivirlo presionando cerca de su corazón, pero desafortunadamente no ocurrió nada. El Invocador había muerto.

Con un suspiro, Ekko se levantó del suelo y miró el objeto en su brazo; era una especie de reloj, solo que en vez de decir la hora, el mismo tenía un sistema de giro para activar el artefacto que colgaba de su espalda ¨Llego a este lugar y tengo que empezar a utilizar esta cosa¨ Luego de un suspiro sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Aiden cuyo rostro se había deformado, sus ojos ya se habían relajado y solo se podía apreciar el blanco de los globos oculares.

¨Bueno… una vez más¨ Con la otra mano, dejó su arma colgando de la espalda y luego giró la manecilla del reloj, activando el Pulsar-Z.

El artefacto en forma de reloj de arena comenzó a brillar con mucha más intensidad y los mecanismos internos giraban, creando leves corrientes de electricidad en el punto donde casi se conectan. La imagen del chico en el suelo se movía, al igual que Ekko; la misma escena era repetida aunque inversamente ya que la muerte del Invocador de pelo largo estaba ocurriendo primero.

Gracias a la máquina, el Campeón pudo retroceder todo lo que había ocurrido, hasta volver al punto en donde apareció en la habitación. Al terminar este proceso, el zaunita se encontraba en medio del aire hasta que cayó al suelo ¨Muy bien… no puedo dejar que vuelva a ocurrir el accidente¨

El viajero del tiempo se levantó pero al hacerlo, su brazo chocó contra la silla y la misma fue empujada hacia un montón de libros que, como piezas de dominó, cayeron creando un sonido que alertaría al peli-negro ¨De acuerdo, hora de comenzar¨

Ekko salió de la habitación una segunda vez y vio una sombra a lo lejos cerca de una puerta. Al ser iluminado por el teléfono celular de Aiden, sabía que tenía un par de minutos antes de que la luz volviese.

¨¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?¨

¨Chico, mira, no hay mucho tiempo antes de que termines muriendo electrocutado, aléjate de allí¨ El Campeón intento advertir al peli-negro pero el mismo seguía trabajando con la caja de fusibles.

¨¿Eres un ladrón, cierto?¨ Blake suspiró ¨Ahora van disfrazados, genial. Escucha, no eres el primero, si quieres dinero ve a la-¨

¨¡Ya lo sé! Digo… No soy un ladrón, vengo a salvarte… otra vez¨

¨¿Otra vez? Nunca te he visto en mi vida¨ La conversación no parecía llevar a ningún lado y el Invocador no soltaba el cable.

¨Solo te digo que te alejes de esa cosa, volví en el tiempo ya que la anterior vez no pude revivirte¨ El viajero se acercaba lentamente, intentando que el chico de 21 razone y comprenda la gravedad de lo que ocurrirá en breve.

¨Muy bien… _Ekko_ , si volviste en el tiempo entonces ¿podrías volver al momento antes de que comience la partida?¨ Él rió ¨Ahora vete o llamaré a la policí-AH¨ Una vez más la luz había vuelto y su mano seguía dentro de la caja de fusibles.

Nuevamente el Campeón alejó a la víctima la cual se retorcía en el suelo hasta que dejó de moverse; a diferencia de la otra vez, él no intentó revivirlo ¨Supongo que tengo que aproximarme de una manera diferente¨ Un suspiro y volvió a mirar el reloj en su mano ¨Supongo que la tercera será la vencida…¨

…

Por tercera vez, Ekko se encontraba en la habitación de Aiden; cayó al suelo pero antes de levantarse, intentó mover la silla para evitar que los libros cayesen. Una vez levantado, limpió el polvo del atuendo y tomó su arma ¨No hay tiempo que perder¨

Volviendo a la sala, sus ojos se concentraron en el Invocador que estaba trabajando; a diferencia de las primeras dos veces, al no caer los libros, no hubo ningún sonido que distrajera a Blake y sus pisadas pasaron desapercibidas.

¨Chico¨ El Campeón le dijo al joven, el cual se asustó al escuchar a otra persona.

¨¿Q-q-quién eres? ¡¿Cómo entraste?!¨ Igual que antes, la mano estaba dentro de la caja de fusibles.

¨Mira… esto ya se vuelve un poco monótono pero escúchame: Quita la mano de allí o morirás electrocutado¨ Ekko avanzaba, advirtiendo al peli-negro de su fatídico final.

Aiden iluminó al visitante y rió ¨¿Un ladrón que se viste de un personaje de videojuego? Y es más, de _mi_ personaje favorito¨ Una vez más, el chico soltó una carcajada ¨Muy bien, muy bien, sé que quieres dinero así que puedes ir a la cocina y-¨

¨Ve a la alacena de la derecha… si, ésta es la tercera vez que lo dices¨ Ekko miró la mano del Invocador la cual estaba dentro de la caja ¨¿No vas a quitar eso de ahí?¨

¨Si no vienes a robar, vete, o llamaré a la policía¨ El joven frunció el ceño.

Mientras tanto, el viajero del tiempo suspiraba ¨Esto va a doler, pero sé que me perdonarás… espero¨ Dicho eso, el Campeón uso su arma y la utilizó para empujar al jugador lejos del área de trabajo.

¨¡¿Pero qué…?!¨ Aiden gritó pero en un parpadeo las luces del hogar volvieron, o al menos las del cuarto donde se encontraban ambos ya que el cable conectaba la electricidad de su habitación ¨…haces. ¿Cómo?¨

¨Déjame explicarte lo más rápido posible: Yo soy Ekko, tú eres mi Invocador. Llegué a este lugar que no es nada parecido a Runaterra; estamos vinculados y moriste dos veces electrocutado. Volví en el tiempo, te salvé y de todas formas me considerabas un ladrón¨ El Campeón tomó una gran bocanada de aire ¨Eso se podría resumir lo que estuve intentando hacer esta noche¨

¨No… entiendo¨ El peli-negro se levantó del suelo hasta estar a la altura del zaunita. Al estar cara a cara, podía ver que el chico no era tan alto, sino que su extraño estilo de cabello apenas le llegaba hasta el hombro.

El mago suspiró y sacudió su cabeza ¨Entonces creo que tengo que ir desde el comienzo…¨

* * *

 **Nuevo arco, nuevo Campeón y nuevo OC. Me va a gustar mucho escribir acerca del viajero del tiempo, tenía muchas ideas cuando su dueño eligió al personaje pero pensé las clases de complicaciones y cosas que ocurrirían si Aiden y Ekko viajaran en el tiempo para intentar arreglar algo, por ejemplo: El accidente de Luke. Eso llevaría a que no se encontrara con algunos Invocadores, además de que la amenaza del Vacío sería una sorpresa aún más grande (Por no decir que la aparición de Cyne también sería un poco más sorpresiva... creo) Cuando uno juega con los viajes en el tiempo, tiene que tener mucho cuidado o la historia puede perder toda la continuidad o sentido... Pasó con World of Warcraft y no voy a dejar que le pase a este fic.**

 **Ya hay Pokemon: GO acá en la Argentina y a decir verdad no me llama la atención. No es porque mi celular no es compatible, sino porque no estoy interesado realmente e.e**

* * *

 **matymaster123:** _Lux, estas loca!... Bueno, tampoco es novedad_

 _Ese terremoto tiene que ser Rek, Sai, no hay otra explicacion_

 _A pesar de todo, no hiciste hincapie en lo mas unico de Leo... interesante_

 _Tambien noto poca interaccion entre ambos invocadores... cosa que no se habia dado hasta ahora, antes por lo menos los invocadores sabian algo del otro ademas del nombre y a quien estan vinculado..._

 **Lux no está loca... sino que tiene exceso de... positividad.**

 **A decir verdad, la hay, pero solo alguien (además de mi) lo sabe :)**

 **Como respondí en el PM, el dato importante de Leo va a ser más detallado en el desarrollo, además hubo poca interacción entre Mattew y Leonardo ya que toda la acción estuvo concentrada entre la pelea de las dos Campeonas; ni siquiera se habían dado el nombre formalmente (o al menos el Invocador de Lux se presentó)**

 **Jaxter98:** _Bueno bueno, el creador de ambos OC hizo que tuvieran campeones rivales para que se dieran de madrazos ? Eso estuvo bien planeado :v_

 _Que sera ese terremoto? un campeón? tal vez gragas se tropezó, quizás nunca lo sabremos._

 _Un hada muere cada vez que te dicen que no habrá lemon :''v_

 **Y todavía hay más para esos dos OCs, pero como respondí anteriormente, al desarrollo de los personajes.**

 **Si lo digo sería spoiler y quiero que permanezca en secreto de momento.**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _¡Hey! La razon por que Shen o Dhelia no han ulteado(o tp en su defecto) es por que tu no has querido xD, has usado la excusa de la damisela en peligro para el beso a mi no me engañas e.e, James quería hacerse el galán y Jessica ser un dragón volando por ahí._

 _Debe ser bastante divertido ver a algunos campeones pegandole inútilmente a Tio Braum o a Shen ( tremendos tipos con armadura de músculos que son, Dios) , claro sin armas , solo con los puños desnudos xD que con armas ya se tiene que cubrir :v_

 _Report Fiora y Lux por flamers_  
 _Ya solo falta un lote de OC's ¡Animo con ello!_

 _Ryder~~_

 **No voy a afirmar ni denegar cosas acerca de esa situación. Sona estaba en peligro y eh... James tenía que actuar como buen líder que es... (No es que quería un cockblock por la aparición de Dhelia/Shen)**

 **Yo creo que los músculos de Braum pueden destruir cualquier arma con la cual lo quieran atacar, es el poder del bigote freljordiano.**

 **Royka-Shiku:** _O si yo se perfectamente de que se trata ese terremoto *baile de la felicidad * ahora solo queda esperar._

 _Pues la historia sigue siendo de mi interés pero solo como recomendación, trata de ponerte en los zapatos de los personajes, así talvez la narración se sienta más emotiva y vivida. Fuera de eso sigue así_

 **Shhhh ;)**

 **Estoy practicando y pensar cómo se sentiría X Campeón en Y situación, supongo que en éste pude poner un poco a prueba**.

 **Dragon Lector:** _El combate de Lux y Flora no estaba mal, y el vinculo de Leo con Lux si que le ayudo con su albinismo, y la cuando Lux dijo; '..., pero los gemidos nocturnos dicen otra cosa.", Garen se queja que Lux ande con Ezreal pero a el no le molesta tener noches de pasión con Kata, jajaja, la cara que pondrá cuando su hermana le diga que sabe su "secreto", tengo mis sospechas que el terremoto pudo ser causado por Rek'Sai, aunque también pudo hacerlo Cho'Gath, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Supongo que por ser el hermano mayor (y el general de Demacia) su palabra se debe respetar en la casa (y en la cama ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) Pues que esas sospechas permanezcan ahí, porque van a descubrirlo pronto.**

* * *

 **¡NO MÁS PLAZAS. SE CIERRAN LAS INSCRIPCIONES DE LOS OCs!**

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	40. Cap 40: Un nuevo estudiante

**OC creado por Nero Galaxy**

* * *

Pasaron las horas, días e incluso semanas; ya que el zaunita no tenía ningún lugar donde vivir, Aiden le ofreció dormir en su sofá ya que era imposible que él entregara su cama.

Los primeros días fueron algo confusos para el chico ya que debía entender su nuevo rol como Invocador además que Ekko estaba vinculado a él. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su curiosidad venció al intentar de descifrar cómo funcionaba el dispositivo que llevaba el joven de pelo blanco, la idea de poder viajar en el tiempo fue algo que el ser humano intentó descifrar, al igual que como volar y el viaje al espacio. Lamentablemente la tecnología para ir hacia el pasado estaba lejos de existir y los científicos preferían dejarlo como un elemento de las obras de ciencia ficción.

Entre varias conversaciones entre los dos, Blake descubrió mucho más acerca del mago de lo que decía en el juego. Aunque parecía bastante joven, Ekko tenía casi 19 años y era un gran inventor para su edad; se lo podría comparar con Jayce aunque éste disponía de muchos más recursos a la hora de fabricar cosas, aun así, el héroe de Piltover no logró crear el único aparato de viaje en el tiempo de Runaterra.

Aunque el Campeón también descubrió bastante acerca de la Tierra y se interesó por adquirir más conocimiento. Al descubrir que también existían universidades en este mundo, insistió por ir a alguna, aunque lamentablemente eso sería un gran problema, sobre todo porque Ekko no tenía ninguna identificación o algo que lo acredite como ciudadano.

Sin embargo uno de los amigos de Aiden había falsificado un par de documentos en el pasado y aunque no serían una solución permanente, le ayudaría al peli-blanco a tomar unas clases antes de que intenten expulsarlo por brindar información falsa.

Gracias a que comenzaba un nuevo semestre, el Invocador se anotó en varios cursos e intentó tener al viajero del tiempo con él la mayor parte del tiempo. Su carrera era Ingeniería electrónica y sabía que Ekko iba a disfrutar mucho de lo que enseñaban allí, o al menos ese era su idea en principio.

Luego de un corto período de vacaciones, las clases volvían a comenzar y el dúo se dirigía hacia la universidad a pie.

¨¿Emocionado por el primer día?¨ Le preguntó Aiden quien estaba llevando una mochila con un par de cuadernos y elementos de escritura para ambos.

¨No lo sé, nunca fui a una universidad¨ Dijo Ekko. El Campeón también llevaba un bolso de gimnasia; dentro se encontraba su máquina del tiempo y el bate en caso de que necesite protegerse.

¨¿Nunca pensaste ir a Piltover para estudiar algo?¨

¨¿Piltover?¨ Él rió ¨Zaun tiene su propio colegio de taumaturgia, pero salvo que seas un ricachón o una persona de renombre, cualquier otra persona tiene las puertas cerradas¨ Colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras seguía caminando ¨Aunque muchas de los tipejos que van allí terminan siendo asistentes de los científicos de la ciudad… Viktor, el tipo morado, Singed, Stan… Stanwi…¨ Lanzó un suspiro ¨Ese tipo raro que se roba los inventos de otros¨

¨Bueno, no te vería trabajando para ninguno de ellos… más cuando sus tecnologías buscan matar a la gente o convertirlas en monstruos hechos de metal¨ Blake agregó mientras que cruzaban la calle ¨¿Sabes? Nunca te hice esta pregunta: ¿Existiría alguna forma de poder crear mi propio Pulsar-Z?¨ El Invocador sonrió; luego de haber experimentado un poco con dicho artefacto, su cabeza solo pensaba en crear algo similar.

¨Eh… lo dudo mucho¨ La sonrisa del peli-negro desapareció ¨Aunque los avances de tu mundo sean interesantes, no creo que existan los materiales necesarios¨ El Campeón le dio unas palmadas al bolso ¨Esta cosa depende de energía Hextech; y aunque no se acabe nunca, no es tan sencillo como extraer y crear un nuevo artefacto¨

Mientras seguían de camino a la universidad, varias personas los miraban a ellos dos. Aunque la ropa de Aiden era completamente normal, la gente se concentraba en su cabello el cual todavía seguía siendo negro pero solo unos pequeños mechones empezaron a tornarse blancos; por otro lado el que llamaba más la atención era Ekko.

Ya que su vestimenta tradicional no era acorde a la moda de la Tierra, él se tuvo que acomodar a un estilo que llame menos la atención. Tomando como base el aspecto Academia, el zaunita llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata negra además de una chaqueta verde y un par de jeans clásicos. No era el mismo estilo ´rebelde´ que suele llevar pero lo ayudaría a pasar desapercibido; otro de los problema fue su cabello, ir con un peinado en punta sería el equivalente a que le prohibieran la entrada a la universidad, luego de muchas quejas y amenazas, el viajero del tiempo accedió, peinándose hacia un costado. Otro de los cambios que tuvo que hacer el Campeón fue la pintura que suele llevar en su rostro; el reloj de arena blanco era su símbolo y se negaba a quitárselo, pero las palabras de Aiden fueron más que suficientes como para convencerlo de que no podía llevar eso todo el tiempo.

Los dos entraron al campus y se encontraron que había un gran movimiento de personas que iban y venían, algunos se dirigían a los distintos edificios, otros revisaban los tablones para descubrir a que aulas debían ir, pero en el caso de Aiden y Ekko, ambos ya sabían a donde tenían que ir.

¨Vaya… este lugar convierte al colegio de Zaun en un chiste¨ El campeón estaba asombrado; no solo por las hordas de gente sino por el gran tamaño que tenía el campus y cada uno de los edificios.

¨Muchas de las universidades del país son así, algunas incluso más grandes¨ El Invocador tomó su teléfono celular y apretó unos botones para que se abriera una nota ¨Muy bien… si no realizaron un cambio a último minuto, nuestros cursos deberían ser-¨ Aiden fue interrumpido al ser empujado por una persona accidentalmente, afortunadamente él no cayó pero pudo ver quien fue la causante.

En frente de ellos había una chica que llevaba una chaqueta gris en el exterior pero morada en el interior, tenía una blusa azul claro, llevaba una falda morada pero más oscura y un par de botas que hacían juego con todo el atuendo superior. Su cabello era lo más destacable, un rubio, casi blanco parecido a la ceniza y atado por un moño negro al costado.

¨Cuidado por donde vas¨ Le dijo el Invocador mientras se encogía de hombros, esperando una respuesta.

Los ojos celestes de esta chica fueron desde Aiden hasta Ekko y se concentró en este último por unos segundos ¨Mh…¨ Fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de girar y volver a caminar por el campus.

¨Qué rara…¨ Susurró Blake mientras volvía a mirar su teléfono.

¨Eh, no conoces a Jinx¨ Agregó el Campeón, sus ojos fueron hacia la pantalla del celular.

¨Bien… aula 304, edificio este¨ El joven de pelo blanco y negro miró hacia su derecha y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el gran edificio de la facultad de ingeniería.

¨Chico estuve pensando ¿Crees que habrán más Campeones en este mundo?¨

¨Sería interesante, aunque caótico a la vez, imagínate si apareciese algo como… no sé, Viktor, e intentara crear su revolución convirtiendo a gran parte de los humanos en máquinas¨ La cabeza de Aiden pensaba en cómo sería dicha situación, aunque habían mucho más peores dado que algunos Campeones eran más poderosos y temibles.

¨Esperemos que no consiga los recursos necesarios si eso llegara a pasar¨ Susurró Ekko mientras los dos se movían en dirección a su clase.

…

Luego de varias horas, las clases habían terminado y el dúo estaba listo para volver al hogar. Todo el día estaban juntos pero en el último curso fueron separados debido a que había muchos alumnos en una misma aula.

Los dos acordaron que esperarían al otro a la entrada del campus, sin embargo el único que se encontraba fuera era el Invocador. Miraba constantemente el reloj de su celular y a su alrededor pero todavía no había señal del joven de cabello blanco.

¨¿Dónde está?¨ Susurró Aiden mientras se sentaba en el banco más cercano. Al levantar su cabeza, a lo lejos podía ver a una persona corriendo, fue fácil de identificar para él ¨Ahí esta…¨

¨Chico...¨ El Campeón se había quedado sin aliento ¨¿Has visto… cabello corto, castaño y sweater negro y gris? Ekko daba bocanadas de aire muy profundas; podría haber luchado en la Grieta pero se notaba que no estaba en forma.

¨No… ¿Por q-? Siéntate o te va a explotar el corazón¨

¨Un Invocador¨

¨¿Qué?¨

¨La persona que estoy mencionando, es un Invocador, al igual que tú, lo mismo cuenta para la chica con la cual te ha chocado antes¨ Aiden se levantó rápidamente, esta clase de conversaciones debían de ser más privadas ya que no podían correr el lujo de que se enteraran de su secreto o incluso de que los personajes de un videojuego existían.

¨¿Seguro? Solo porque esa chica parecía un poco rara no podemos-¨

¨Estaba escuchándolos en mi clase, tuve que volver en el tiempo para arreglar un error pero estoy seguro al cien por cien¨

¨Bien…¨ Blake asintió ¨Entonces sabemos que no soy el único en el mundo¨

¨Allí¨ Ekko apuntó a un joven que cumplía con la misma descripción que había dicho él ¨Vamos, hay que seguirlo¨

¨No no no, puedo creer que no sea el único Invocador en la Tierra, pero tampoco vamos a jugar a los detectives. Vamos a casa¨

¨¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad de saber cuál es el Campeón de ese chico?¨

Aiden se cruzó de brazos, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa pero su naturaleza era mucho más fuerte que él, le era imposible ser curioso, sobre todo cuando esta clase de cosas no eran corrientes en la Tierra ¨Ok… pero apenas lo descubramos, nos volvemos ¿Entendido?¨

¨Seguro¨ El zaunita sonrió y comenzaron a seguir al joven de cabello castaño desde lejos.

…

El sujeto al cual estaban siguiendo terminó por guiarlos hasta una casa que se encontraba un tanto lejos de la universidad. Con ellos dos cansados y muertos de hambre, tuvieron varias chances para seguirlo y aunque en un par de ocasiones esta persona los descubrió, un simple viaje al pasado lograba resolver dicho problema.

¨Llegamos…¨ Dijo Aiden, mirando el hogar del castaño que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle.

¨Vamos a tocar la puerta¨

¨¿En serio?¨ El chico de piel oscura giró su cabeza hacia el Invocador ¨No quiero quedarme más tiempo aquí, más cuando tengo mucha hambre.

¨Es simplemente hablar, descubrir cuál es el Campeón y listo¨ Ekko rió ¨Debería ser la cosa más sencilla del día, mucho más que las clases¨

Blake gruñó ¨Esta bien¨ Ellos se acercaron al hogar y cuando estuvieron en frente de la puerta, lograban escuchar las voces de dos hombres hablando. Al apretar el timbre que se encontraba al costado, las dos personas se acallaron.

Unos pasos podían escucharse en el interior que eran cada vez más fueres ¨ _¿Quién es?_ ¨

¨Soy Ekko, y mi Invocador¨

Al escuchar lo que dijo el peli-blanco, el estudiante abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ¨¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!¨ Susurró para que el dueño del hogar no escuchara eso.

¨¿Es tu segundo nombre sutileza? Porque estoy seguro que lo que acabas de decir no es para nada sutil¨

¨¿Y cómo quieres que nos abra la puerta? Si tienes alguna otra idea podrías…¨ Los dos giraron hacia la puerta y vieron a un joven de cabellos castaños que los estaba observando, detrás de él otra persona pero con pelo negro y usando un par de muletas para estar a la misma altura que su amigo ¨Eh… hola¨

¨Te recuerdo… eres el chico que estaba en la misma clase conmigo¨

¨Si, y lamentamos molestarte ya nos ib-¨ Aiden comenzó hablando

¨Sabemos que eres un Invocador¨ Pero Ekko lo interrumpió

¨¿Disculpa?¨

¨Estuve escuchándote en la clase, estabas hablando con esa chica de morado. Ahora ¿Quién es tu Campeón?¨ El zaunita trató de ser lo más directo posible, al igual que su compañero, él también tenía bastante hambre y sabía que tenía una larga caminata hacia el hogar.

Los dos jóvenes que estaban dentro de la casa permanecieron en silencio, pero el castaño fue el primero en suspirar y asintió ¨Bien… supongo que eres el verdadero Ekko. Pasen¨

Con la invitación de James, el dúo de Zaun entró y se sentó en el sofá, desde la sala de estar se podía escuchar que había otra persona en la cocina ¨Jamie, voy a ayudarla a ella, tú haz tu tarea de líder¨ El peli-negro se dirigió junto a sus muletas hacia la habitación contigua y cerró la puerta para no interrumpir esta nueva conversación.

¨¿Líder?¨ Aiden preguntó ¨¿Entonces hay un grupo de… Invocadores?¨

¨En efecto, y luego de varias decisiones me pusieron a mí como la cabeza de este graaaaan grupo¨ Dijo el dueño del hogar mientras que se acomodaba en el asiento en frente de los dos visitantes ¨Por cierto, mi nombre es James¨

¨Soy Aiden Blake¨ Apuntó al peli-blanco a su izquierda ¨Él es… bueno, supongo que no es necesario presentarlo¨

¨Voy a ser rápido, porque quiero creer que al igual que yo, ustedes tienen hambre¨ El dúo asintió ¨Mis amigos y yo, junto a otros Invocadores estamos formando un gran grupo, no solo para reunir a la mayoría de Campeones, sino porque hay un gran peligro que nos amenaza¨

¨Esos noxianos…¨ El Campeón se cruzó de brazos ¨No te preocupes, te vamos a ayudar¨

¨Ya quisieras que fueran ellos¨ James rió, aunque se podía notar el sarcasmo en el mismo ¨Hablo de algo mucho más grande: El Vacío¨

¨Preferiría que fueran noxianos¨ Agregó Aiden.

¨No voy a dar mucha vuelta con esto, pero necesitamos a la mayor cantidad de personas de nuestro lado…¨ El Invocador se inclinó hacia adelante ¨¿Podré contar con su ayuda contra Malzahar y su gente?¨

Los visitantes dudaron un tiempo en responder…

… pero ese tiempo solo fueron un par de segundos ¨Por supuesto, aunque sigo diciendo que preferiría que fuesen noxianos¨

* * *

 **Y con eso termina este arco.**

 **Un poco de referencias por aquí y por allí, pero al menos un nuevo mago se sumó a las filas de este grupo.**

 **Y luego de varios meses, la lista de los OCs se da por cerrada. Una vez lleguemos a Aatrox (Último Campeón) van a tocar las rondas de desarrollo de cada personaje. Voy a dar más detalles acerca que tanta duración van a tener y eso.**

 **Si quieren ir adelantando, pueden enviarme un PM con cosas de lo que quieran que pase en ese desarrollo, ya sea, mejorar la relación con el Campeón (romance, lemon, etc etc) algún combate (Si quieren hacer pelea con otro OC/Campeón avísenme así puedo enviarles mensajes a ambas partes), lo que se les ocurra, va a ser líbre, con el único límite que tiene que ser ¨realista¨ (Dentro del contexto de esta historia).**

 **En otras noticias creo que me enamoré del nuevo skin de Ahri (Arcade/Arcadia) y en mi mente corrió una idea para un fic genial con esa temática. Lamentablemente ya tengo varios en desarrollo pero supongo que cuando me libere podré sacar algo nuevo :)**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Tan complicado es hacer que alguien haga lo que dices, no se si Aiden es testarudo o de plano tonto para morirse 2 veces xD_

 _De echo en una linea de tiempo alternativo donde el no es un invocador y Ekko no estuvo alli para salvarlo, estoy seguro de que ya se murió. :P_

 **Testarudo, ya que Aiden es bastante inteligente.**

 **Si vamos al caso, deben de haber miles de lineas de tiempo alternativo donde pasaron muchas cosas: Cyne no hubiera sido tragado por el Vacío, Luke no hubiera perdido su pierna, o incluso otras cosas más. Ese es el gran problema de hablar de viajes en el tiempo y no desarrollarlo bien, ya que no solo confunden al lector (Y en algunos casos al escritor) sino que también pierde el sentido.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Viajes en el tiempo, uno de los viajes que tienden a revolverme el cerebro, en especial por sus paradojas, pero al menos los viajes que realiza Ekko no parecen tan confusos, solo espero que no haya efectos secundarios, y ya estamos cerca de la llegada del mostacho de freljord, no puedo esperar a verlo, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Es por eso que me limité a hacer algo simple, me gustaría crear todo una suuuuuuuuper paradoja que cambie la historia, pero eso llevaría a reescribir muchas cosas (Aunque estaría bueno que si los OCs estén en peligro y se salvan por una razón misteriosa, explicarla que dicha razón y que haya sido su versión del futuro)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	41. Cap 41: El Corazón del Freljord

**OC creado por Jaxter98**

* * *

¨6…7…8…9…¨ El hombre de barba ya blanca y con una severa falta de pelo estaba contando los billetes en frente de su empleado ¨…18…19…20¨ Al susurrar ese último número dejó todo el dinero en la mesa.

¨¿200?¨ El joven castaño tomó lentamente su dinero, contándolo nuevamente ¨Pero… estos son doscientos menos que el mes anterior, señor no puedo hacer nada con esto¨

¨García, lo lamento, hubo varios problemas con el supermercado y tuve que hacer unos cuantos recortes¨ Dijo el dueño mientras que se reclinaba en su silla ¨Lamentablemente tú estuviste en el medio de esta situación¨

¨¡Fui el único! Todos los demás recibieron su salario como correspondía ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?!¨ No era broma que él fue el único afectado, además una persona como Solomon necesitaba mucho el dinero.

¨Mira… si vas a despreciar lo que ganaste siempre puedo contratar a otro empleado¨ Fue en este momento que García empezó a asustarse ¨Cuando volvamos a estar financieramente estables recuperarás tus 400 mensuales¨

¨P-p-pero…¨

¨Basta de peros, ahora vete a tu casa antes de que empiece a reconsiderar la idea de nuevo personal¨

¨Sí… lo siento señor¨ Asintiendo levemente su cabeza, Solomon salió por la puerta de la oficina y se fue del supermercado sin hablarle a ninguno de sus compañeros.

…

La vida de Solomon García no fue fácil, un mexicano de 16 años que junto a su madre huyeron de un padre golpeador y viajaron al otro lado de la frontera para vivir con la tía en la ciudad de Washington. Al comienzo las cosas iban bien, pero lamentablemente todo fue en decadencia cuando su madre comenzó a enfermarse; su tía tenía un empleo y no ganaba lo suficiente como para llegar a fin de mes con los dos visitantes que tenía en su hogar. El chico de poco más de 1.80 de altura tuvo que dejar la escuela a los 13 años y comenzar a trabajar en los pocos empleos que podía conseguir.

Dos años después tuvo un poco de suerte y gracias a uno de los compañeros del supermercado, consiguió un nuevo trabajo en un almacén moviendo cajas de un lado para otro. Aunque el jefe no era exigente y pagaba bien, no era suficiente y no pudo abandonar su viejo trabajo, de tal forma que un día iba para una parte de la ciudad y al otro se dirigía al lado opuesto, solo para llegar a la noche a casa y ver a su madre en la cama.

Para el cumpleaños 16, le regalaron a Solomon una computadora portátil y aunque él no quería que se gastase dinero en él, tanto la madre como la tía insistían que también debía dedicarse un poco de tiempo a sí mismo.

Fue allí cuando descubrió League of Legends, no ocupaba mucho tiempo de su vida pero sí le permitía descansar luego de un día de mover cajas o reponer objetos. La gran variedad de personajes lo sorprendía y aunque le llamaba mucho la atención de varios asesinos y luchadores, el foco que tenía Solomon era en los soportes. Desde Campeones con una actitud casi materna como lo era Sona hasta sapos gigantes que se comían a sus aliados para salvarlos, pero los ojos del chico se concentraron en uno solo, el Corazón de Freljord.

Aunque Braum no era uno de los más fuertes en el rol de apoyo del equipo, lo que más lo llamaba la atención a García era el diseño del hombre del bigote. No solo los desarrolladores pusieron énfasis en el bigote, sino en su actitud positiva y de protector, el joven lo podía considerar como un padre, pero lamentablemente no existía.

Luego de un día extenuante de trabajo, Solomon llegó a su casa y dejó los pocos billetes del supermercado cerca de la mesa de la lámpara. Se dirigió hasta la habitación y se encontró que su madre estaba ordenando unas cosas.

¨Hola mamá¨ Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla ¨¿Cómo te sientes?¨

¨Bien… la fiebre ya pasó pero mi cuerpo está débil¨ Le respondió a su hijo mientras que terminaba de guardar unas prendas en el armario ¨¿Cómo estuvo tu día en el trabajo?¨ Ella sonrió.

Antes de responder, el chico de 16 mordió su labio inferior. ¿Valía la pena quitarle la felicidad en su rostro? No para él, así que decidió optar por una pequeña mentira ¨Bien… hoy fue día de paga¨ Giró la cabeza e intentó escuchar si había alguien más, pero solo estaban ellos dos ¨¿Y la tía?¨

¨Llamó diciendo que se iba a quedar un par de horas más en el trabajo¨ Ella tosió y se volvió a sentar en la cama; agarró un frasco de medicina pero nada caía del mismo ¨Oh… creo que hay que salir a la farmacia a comprar más¨

¨No te preocupes, yo voy¨ Dijo Solomon y tomó el envase vacío ¨Vuelvo en unos minutos¨ El chico se dio la vuelta.

¨¿Sabes?¨ Pero se detuvo apenas escuchó la voz de su madre ¨¿Recuerdas el apagón que ocurrió hace unas semanas atrás?¨ El menor asintió ¨Dicen que van a tratar de remunerar a todos los que fueron afectados durante ese tiempo¨

¨Espero que sean buenas noticias y no un aumento en las cuentas de electricidad¨ García suspiró y se fue de la habitación y de su hogar.

Incluso aunque fueran casi las 7 de la tarde, el clima no era tan pesado y le permitió a este joven ir con un par de pantalones cortos y una playera. A medida que caminaba, escuchaba rumores de un accidente en el otro lado de la ciudad y que había al menos un herido; sin embargo la prioridad del castaño era conseguir la medicina, si podía ayudar a alguien, que al menos sea la persona más inmediata.

El sol había caído y Solomon ya se encontraba en la farmacia, había unas cuantas personas en la cola pero luego de casi 20 minutos le tocó a él ser atendido.

¨Buenas noches ¿Qué necesita?¨ Dijo la mujer detrás del mostrador.

¨Si… eh…¨ El castaño tomó el frasco vacío de su bolsillo y se lo presentó a la farmacéutica ¨Necesitaría uno de estos, se nos acabaron hace unas horas¨

¨Ya veo…¨ Ella revisaba la etiqueta del frente y asintió ¨Creo que todavía quedan unos pocos, ahí vuelvo¨ La empleada giró hacia su derecha y entró en el cuarto donde se encontraban todas las medicinas.

Mientras estaba esperando, Solomon miraba al resto de las personas quienes estaban socializando con otros clientes o incluso con los farmacéuticos que los atendían. Parecía una larga espera, casi interminable ya que desde su lugar, podía ver a la mujer buscando las pastillas.

¨Disculpe, señor¨ Una persona tocó su hombro lo que le hizo concentrarse en otra cosa.

¨¿Si?¨ Era una chica de casi 18 años.

¨¿Esa mascota es suya?¨ Ella apuntó para abajo.

¨¿Mascota?¨ García también hizo lo mismo y sus ojos fueron a parar hacia lo que esta extraña estaba apuntando ¨Si yo no tengo-¨ Se detuvo al encontrarse con una pequeña bola de pelo blanca que lo estaba mirando a él. Con sus dos pequeños cuernos y lengua para afuera estaba sonriendo ante el joven castaño ¨Eso es…¨ Se agachó y tomó al pequeño poro en sus manos.

Como era de esperarse, la criatura era completamente ligera y el pelaje muy suave; al acercarla aún más, éste uso su lengua para lamer una de las mejillas. Sorpresivamente el aroma que desprendía el animal de Freljord era similar a la vainilla.

¨¿Señor?¨ Solomon salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de la farmacéutica detrás de él. Giró nuevamente para prestarle atención y ver el nuevo frasco ¨Pase por la caja para que podamos cobrarle¨ El proceso fue rápido ya que lo primero que quería hacer este chico era volver a su casa y estudiar al pequeño poro que tenía en sus brazos.

Una vez fuera, el castaño dejó a la criatura en el suelo y la miró con detenimiento ¨¿Qué eres?¨ Tenía una idea básica de uno de los animales característicos de League, pero era imposible que lograse existir en la Tierra. Los pocos sonidos de emoción y saltos que hacía el peludo animal llamaron mucho más la atención de este joven. Antes de volver a tomarlo, el poro se dirigió a total velocidad hacia la dirección opuesta al hogar de Solomon ¨¡Eh, vuelve!¨ Intentó atraparlo pero el pequeño era mucho más rápido que él.

Se seguía alejando de la farmacia y sobre todo su hogar, pero el hecho de tener que entregarle las medicinas a su madre había sido reemplazado por la prioridad de atrapar al endiablado animal.

Su persecución continuó hasta un callejón donde la oscuridad predominaba y el pelaje blanco había dejado de ser tan notorio. Sin saber por dónde continuar, García se dio por vencido y giró para volver por donde comenzó, pero los característicos sonidos del poro evitaron que se fuera.

¨¿Poro?¨ Preguntó el chico mientras que intentaba distinguir algo en la oscuridad, pero solo podía ver una gran sombra gigante con algo pequeño moviéndose en lo que parecía el hombro de este extraño ¨Eh… mejor me voy¨ Al intentar dar unos pasos hacia atrás, Solomon cayó y desafortunadamente la parte de atrás de su pierna impactó contra una botella rota, cortándose con el vidrio.

Con unos gemidos de dolor, el chico intentó hacer presión sobre su herida pero también vio que la sombra se movía hacia él ¨No no no, por favor, ya me estaba yendo¨ Dijo el castaño quien intentaba alejarse de esta persona

Al arrodillarse el gigante, el poro que estaba descansando en su hombro saltó hacia el suelo y caminó hasta encontrarse detrás de la herida del joven. Con una cara de curiosidad, vio como el peludo animal lamía la herida y ésta desaparecía por arte de magia, el dolor también había desvanecido ¨¿Qué?¨ Ahora estaba confundido y su mirada fue hacia el extraño en frente de él ¨¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas?¨

Con una risa un tanto alegre, la poca luz que solo iluminaba a Solomon ahora también enfocaba a esta persona. Carecía de cabello pero tenía grandes cejas oscuras y un bigote majestuoso ¨¡No te preocupes chico, Braum está aquí para salvarte!¨

* * *

 **Y por fin llegó el momento del bigote musculoso. Momento de poros y poro-galletas para todos y todas! En el próximo capítulo se va a detallar un poco más el encuentro entre estos dos además de como se incluye en el gran grupo de los Invocadores.**

 **No puedo parar de pensar en Reinhardt de Overwatch cuando pienso en las voces de los dos en Español Latino (además de que los dos usan un escudo, o al menos es una característica destacada en ambos)**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Es una gran coincidencia que la universidad a la que asisten ellos fuera la misma a la que asisten James y sus amigos, también fue una gran coincidencia que Ekko terminara en la misma clase que James. El mundo funciona de maneras misteriosas :v_

 _Supongo que las clases de la universidad serán fáciles para la persona que invento el viaje en el tiempo._  
 _También por la cinemática de Ekko pareciera le permite rebobinar el tiempo pero no demasiado. Recuerdan el comic que salio donde intentaba salvar a un amigo suyo? tomando eso en cuenta, no es como si pudiera regresar una semana para arreglar algo. Así que viajes en el tiempo come cabezas no creo que vayamos a tener xD_

 **Eh, hay varias universidades en la ciudad. Greg, Ted y Jenny van a una completamente diferente a la de James, Jessica, Dhelia e Ethan.**

 **Tengo dos teorías para esto:**

 **1- Ekko puede volver en el tiempo, hasta grandes momentos del pasado (días, semanas, meses, etc) pero luego de que el artefacto se rompiera por primera vez (En el comic) ya no tiene esa capacidad e incluso aunque intente repararlo solo puede volver un par de minutos.**

 **2- El artefacto, incluso aunque haya sufrido daños, pudo ser reparado completamente. Sin embargo los Invocadores del Instituto limitan su poder al combatir ya que sería muy poderoso.**

 **En fin, no vamos a ver viajes en el tiempo que cambien la historia completamente.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y concluye el arco del joven que fragmento el tiempo, como espía si que es bueno, si falla solo tiene que rebobinar y seguir, y ahora se nos el mostacho mas fuerte, el amigo de los poros, el corazón de Freljord, Braum, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Y llegó Braum! Ahora solo falta que empiece a darle puñetazos a todo monstruo del Vacío que aparezca con su hombría y bigote.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	42. Cap 42: Pequeños y peludos

**OC creado por Jaxter98**

* * *

Los dos permanecieron en silencio. Solomon no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una persona que se parecía a su Campeón favorito, salvo hacer una sola pregunta:

¨¿Q-q-qué?¨ Balbuceó el chico castaño intentando encontrar una forma de salir de allí.

¨He estado buscándote, pero veo que fuiste tú el que logró encontrarme¨ El Campeón bajó su mano y el poro inmediatamente subió ¨Me temo que no, pequeño porito, el Invocador no puede quedarse todo el tiempo en el suelo¨ Con una cara de tristeza el peludo animal saltó hacia el frio piso mientras que la mano del hombre calvo se movió lentamente hacia la izquierda para acercarla más al joven.

¨¿In…Invocador? ¿Quién eres?¨ García estaba asustado, el poro parecía tan real pero el hecho de que la otra persona era idéntica al héroe de Freljord quitaba credibilidad a esta situación.

¨Soy Braum, el Corazón del Freljord¨ El hombre se levantó, llevó una mano a su pecho y tomó el escudo que se encontraba detrás para tenerlo a su lado; debido al relieve de la puerta la criatura blanca comenzó a trepar hasta llegar a la parte de arriba ¨Una leyenda en mi hogar y al servicio de nuestra reina, Ashe, líder de la tribu de Avarosa¨ Sonrió y miró nuevamente al chico en el suelo ¨Y debido a nuestro vínculo, tu eres mi Invocador y yo tu Campeón¨

¨No… no entiendo¨ Sin previo aviso, el señor del bigote tomó la mano de Solomon y lo levantó del suelo rápidamente ¨Vaya…¨ El castaño agitó su cabeza ¨¿Por qué soy un Invocador? Esta no es Runaterra¨

¨Es algo difícil de explicar, pero Braum tratará de incluir cada uno de los detalles. Aunque estás en lo cierto de que este no es mi mundo, está claro que no eres el único de tu especie aquí y yo no soy el único Campeón en este gran lugar¨

¨Espera… ¡¿Hay más?!¨ Fue en ese momento cuando el pequeño Invocador empezó a pensar todas las posibilidades, quizás habían más en Washington y solo tenía que investigar.

¨No somos los únicos, pero debes entender que nuestro vínculo no es solo para compartir nuestros poderes ya que tú podrás recibir cambios. Tanto en tu cuerpo…¨ Con un gesto, el musculoso trató de señalar a Solomon como un todo ¨… como tu cerebro…¨ Luego levantó su mano y apuntó a la cabeza del Invocador, luego fue bajando hasta su pecho ¨…o corazón. ¡Si tienes suertes podrás convertirte en alguien fuerte y protector como Braum!¨ Con una risa, el protector levantó su escudo con una mano y logró atrapar al poro con la otra antes de que cayera al suelo.

¨Eso quiere decir…¨ Luego de tratar de procesar toda esa información ¨¡¿Me convertiré en Braum… digo... tú?!¨ García empezó a sonreír, ser un hombre musculoso y capaz de ayudar a todos (mucho más de lo que ya intentaba) era una idea que le fascinaba.

¨Y veo que estas comenzando a cambiar, mira esa sonrisa ¡Ilumina como un cielo lleno de estrellas!¨ Braum rió.

´Heh… gracias, pero hay un problema¨ El Campeón levantó una ceja ¨Mi familia y yo tenemos muchos problemas en casa y no creo que podamos albergar a otra persona¨

¨No te preocupes chico, Freljord no era un lugar sencillo y estoy seguro que podemos ayudarte a ti. Después de todo, debes aprender a convertirte en un Invocador¨

Solomon todavía tenía sus dudas, pero no podía dejar a la persona vinculada a él sola en la calle; además de que sentía mucha curiosidad de su nuevo estatus ¨De acuerdo… pero déjame hablarle a mi madre y tía, espero que ellas entiendan lo que ocurrió¨ Dicho eso, el castaño se dio la vuelta y lideró al Campeón y el poro hacia la casa.

…

El tiempo para todo el grupo familiar pasó rápido desde la aparición de Braum; la noche que él apareció fue un conflicto para las dos mujeres adultas pero gracias a la intervención del hombre del mostacho todos pudieron llegar a un punto intermedio para que logren convivir sin necesidad de sacrificar nada.

Debido a que él era un hombre adulto, no fue muy difícil conseguirle un trabajo. El dueño del almacén donde trabajaba el Invocador aceptó al freljordiano sin problema, aunque debido a su musculatura, le ordenaron realizar los trabajos más pesados los cuales a él no le molestaban ni un poco. Con una nueva fuente de ingresos, la familia lograba mantenerse mejor y empezaban a haber pequeños excedentes de dinero a fin de mes con lo que la idea de ahorrar no era algo tan lejano.

Durante los tiempos libres, Braum entrenaba al chico, no solo en su deber original sino también como un futuro protector de Freljord. En un principio Solomon creía que los primeros cambios que aparecerían serían los músculos y el flamante bigote que portaba su Campeón, estaba confundido ya que lo primero que sucedió fue que unas pequeñas líneas azules comenzaban a dibujarse en su torso y luego terminaron por dibujarse como un tatuaje de tipo tribal que seguía extendiéndose hacia su brazo.

Sin embargo el alma de toda la casa no era el fortachón, sino el pequeño acompañante que vino con él. El poro, aunque extraño, estaba siempre feliz e iba de un lado a otro alegrando a cada uno de los miembros del núcleo familiar, sobre todo a la madre la cual (aunque enferma) podía verse un poco más aliviada de sus dolores e incluso con una sonrisa mucho más seguido. Aunque había otro problema y era relacionado con la nueva mascota de la familia: ¿Cómo alimentar al animal de pelaje blanco?

Intentaron darle comida de mascota al comienzo pero no parecía gustarle, luego probaron con carne e incluso vegetales pero el resultado era el mismo. Fue allí cuando Braum le mostró a su compañero un objeto redondo: Una poro-galleta. Luego de una explicación bastante detallada por parte del Campeón acerca de que estas criaturas no necesitan alimentarse para sobrevivir, sí le informó que estos pequeños dulces ayudaban al poro a mantenerse feliz y seguir con sus propiedades curativas.

Tras un poco de historia y una simple receta sobre cómo crear este pedazo de masa crujiente, Solomon se encontraba en el patio de su casa junto al animal de pelaje blanco, su madre se encontraba durmiendo mientras que la tía y Braum fueron a trabajar.

¨Muy bien…¨ El joven Invocador miraba fijamente al poro ¨Salta¨ Al escuchar la orden la criatura dio un pequeño salto ¨Rueda¨ Nuevamente obedeció y giró un poco hasta encontrarse nuevamente en frente del chico ¨Eres bastante dócil y tierno…¨ Le dijo y lo levantó para tenerlo cerca de su rostro, lo que no se imaginó fue que la bola de pelos le dio una lamida.

Al lado del castaño había un cuenco lleno de poro-galletas, cada vez que la mascota completaba una serie de ejercicios se le daba un dulce, aunque el Campeón le advirtió que si comía demasiadas podía llegar a inflarse y explotar. Al preguntarle si existía la posibilidad de que al reventar apareciesen más poros, Braum se negó a responder ya que nunca vio una lluvia de las criaturas en Freljord.

¨Bien pequeño, ahora vuelvo, no te comas todas las galletas ¿Entendido?¨ Pero el animal simplemente lo miró mientras se iba hacia el interior de su casa.

Los grandes ojos de la bola peluda pasaron del Invocador hacia el cuenco de comida. Trató de acercarse pero al intentar comer una pudo ver como el objeto no tiraba ninguna de las delicatesen. Sin pensarlo el poro siguió intentando y chocándose hasta que en un momento una de las galletas cayó al césped.

Rápidamente se movió hacia el otro lado y comenzó a devorar la masa crujiente y sin darse cuenta este pequeño animal creció unos centímetros. Con su lengua fuera y con más ganas de comida, pudo ver desde su lugar que había más dentro del cuenco, aunque a diferencia de la otra vez, ya había un nuevo plan. Preparando sus patitas, la criatura saltó dentro del contenedor de barro y logró darlo vuelta, quedando atrapado entre el césped, las galletas y el interior del cuenco.

Luego de unos minutos volvió Solomon al patio y se encontró que la mascota había desaparecido ¨¿Dónde está?¨ Susurró el Invocador mientras veía que el pequeño cuenco verde estaba moviéndose ¨¿Poro?¨Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y vio como algo crecía debajo del cuenco, era pelaje blanco ¨Ay… no… ¿te comiste todas las galletas?¨ Él se acercó y quitó el ´casco´ que tapaba los ojos del animal ¨No más comida para ti, no queremos que explotes¨

La criatura guardó su lengua y parecía ponerse triste, pero luego sentía que algo estaba sobre su cabeza. Casi en el borde superior de su visión podía ver algo de marrón extendiéndose, era la última galleta que quedaba.

Mientras que Solomon seguía hablándole al animal de Freljord, éste no parecía prestarle atención ya que intentaba moverse para que el último pedazo de alimento cayera en su boca ¨¿Entiendes?¨ Dijo el Invocador pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta ¨¿Qué estas mirando?¨

La altura del poro era poco más de medio metro, era impresionante ver como la bola de pelos había crecido en unos minutos y aun así seguía manteniendo ese estado de ternura.

Al mover la parte superior de su cuerpo, la última galleta caía lentamente y aunque García trató de atrapar este dulce, el mismo ya se encontraba dentro del animal, el cual comenzó a crecer nuevamente y empezó a vibrar ¨Oh no…¨ Luego de unos segundos dicho movimiento se detuvo y el Invocador suspiró ¨Al menos no explot-¨

Habló demasiado pronto ya que el poro reventó y la criatura sobredimensionada que estaba en frente de él desapareció y en su lugar había otro de estos animales, aunque en un tamaño muy pequeño. Lo que tardó en notar fue que en el cielo habían una gran cantidad esferas blancas de pelos que estaban moviéndose a gran velocidad y en todas direcciones ¨¡Entonces sí aparecen más de ellos cuando comen demasiado!¨ Solomon sonrió y asintió ¨Estoy en problemas¨ Siguió sonriendo para evitar entrar en pánico rápidamente.

* * *

La mano de la chica recorría el yeso que cubría gran parte de su brazo y mano, le era casi imposible hacer un movimiento muy flexible ya que cuando lo intentaba sentía un gran dolor.

¨Odio esta cosa…¨ Dijo Victoria mientras dejaba descansar su pesado brazo en el lado del sofá.

¨En caso de que te hayas olvidado, tú fuiste la que se subió a ese árbol¨ Ashe se encontraba en la mesa de la sala de estar armando un pequeño rompecabezas.

¨¿Había alguna otra forma de superar la prueba?¨ La joven de cabellos blancos y mechones rojos se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba su hermana ¨Tres semanas más… ¡no puedo soportar esto, el Vacío está atacando nuestro mundo y no puedo hacer nada para ayudar!¨ La Invocadora levantó su voz y sus brazos ¨Deberíamos llamar a James y preguntarle si Sona puede sanar huesos rotos¨

¨Los soportes pueden hacer muchas cosas, pero a menos que puedas volver en el tiempo o tengas ayuda de Soraka, deberás esperar. Además, si intentas combatir contra el Vacío solo terminarás herida, y no podemos permitirnos a perder Invocadores¨

Detrás de ellas escucharon un sonido, una especie de grito bastante agudo que iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte debido a su cercanía. Al darse la vuelta las dos chicas vieron como una bola de pelos salía rodando de la chimenea hasta chocar contra la mesa de café, su pelaje era gris.

¨¿Eso es… un poro?¨ La hermana menor inclinó su cabeza para intentar reconocer al pequeño animal entre todo lo gris.

* * *

¨Sam por favor…¨

¨No¨ El joven de cabello blanco se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta para no hablar con su familiar.

Anna y Samuel estaban en una discusión, luego de un pequeño incidente donde el segundo Invocador casi perdía el control nuevamente, tanto Karma como la hermana del joven habían sugerido calmarlo y tratar de controlar su mente. Debido a que la relación entre él y la Iluminada no era la mejor, la duquesa le enseñó a la persona a la cual estaba vinculada un hechizo que le permitía ´tranquilizar´ la mente de su hermano mientras que al mismo tiempo podía sentir parte de la magia corrupta que invadía al chico.

¨No te va a doler, además es por tu propio bien¨

¨¿Mi propio bien?¨ Resopló mientras que agitó levemente su cabeza ¨Crees que lo que me está pasando es algo malo, pero te equivocas. ¿Verdad, Syndra?¨ Pero no escuchó nada de su Campeona la cual estaba concentrada mirando la ventana que daba hacia el balcón ¨¿Syndra?¨

¨Está lloviendo…¨

¨El cielo está despejado, es imposible que esté cayendo agua¨ Karma le respondió a la Soberana Oscura la cual giró con una leve sonrisa.

¨¿Quién dijo que era agua?¨ Al mirar nuevamente hacia la ventana, algo impactó contra el vidrio en frente de ella, una bola de pelos blanca que la asustó e hizo que cayera hacia atrás.

Afortunadamente Samuel utilizó una de sus esferas para evitar que la peli-blanca cayera al suelo ¨¿Estás bien?¨ La Campeona asintió y logró reincorporarse ¨¿Qué fue eso?¨

¨Sam… ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?¨ Las otras tres personas miraron hacia la ventana luego de escuchar a Anna y ver como apuntaba hacia lo que estaba colgando del cristal con su lengua.

¨¿Un… poro?¨

* * *

En el medio del patio trasero se encontraban una persona alta y otra mucho más pequeña. El ´gigante´ portaba un martillo mientras que la enana tenía un escudo.

¨Vas bien… una vez más¨ Poppy se alejaba un poco mientras que preparaba para lanzarle su escudo al Invocador.

¨Ya fueron como cuatro veces que pude lanzar Barrera ¿Cuántas veces debo demostrar que puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema?¨ Jonathan tenía permitido usar el Martillo de Orlon, incluso aunque él no fuese el héroe que la Yordle estaba buscando.

¨Ya podrás quejarte cuando el Vacío esté atacando, de momento hay que seguir practicando, nunca sabes cuándo aparecerá un Campeón de dicho lugar¨ Ya a una distancia prudente, la pequeña rubia llevó su brazo con el escudo hacia atrás y apuntó hacia el joven de cabellos dorados.

¨Claro… ellos van a aparecer el mismo día que encuentres a tu héroe¨ El chico Brown rió y miró hacia el cielo ¨Que… ¿Eso es…?¨ Al entre-cerrar sus ojos intentó distinguir que era lo que caía a su dirección, lamentablemente se había olvidado por unos segundos de que seguía en medio del entrenamiento pero logró recordarlo apenas sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago; el escudo de metal de su Campeona impactó de lleno y causó que se arrodillara de dolor.

¨¡Oh no!¨ La Guardiana del Martillo fue corriendo hasta el dueño del hogar ¨¿Estás bien?¨

¨S-si… creo¨ El martillo cayó al suelo y sus brazos fueron inmediatamente hacia el área de impacto ¨Pudiste haber esperado¨

¨¿Qué era más importante que nuestro entrenamien-?¨ Las palabras de Poppy fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió que algo aterrizó sobre su cabeza ¨¿Qué fue eso?¨ La chica levantó sus brazos pero no eran lo suficientemente largos como para llegar tocar lo que había arriba de ella. Jonathan miró hacia arriba y pudo ver una pequeña esfera blanca que lo estaba mirando al Invocador, fue allí cuando él comenzó a reír ¨¡No es gracioso, quítamelo!¨

* * *

La luz entraba por las ventanas e iluminaban toda la sala de estar. En su día libre, ninguno de los dos quería salir del apartamento, y decidieron aprovecharlo para entrenarse.

El chico de cabello blanco y negro sostenía la espada rota la cual brillaba con un rojo intenso, detrás de él se encontraba la Exiliada la cual guiaba a Gabriel para que logre moverse con fluidez mientras usaba el gran sable.

¨Ya no necesitas tanto mi ayuda…¨ Le dijo Riven en un tono bajo, casi no tomaba los brazos ni empujaba las piernas del chico para que logre una posición perfecta.

¨Llevamos semanas practicando, me sorprendería si tuviera grandes fallos¨ Morgenstern le respondió mientras que daba un paso hacia adelante.

¨Y los tienes¨ En ese momento el invocador se detuvo y miró de vuelta a la Campeona ¨Por ejemplo, tiendes a ponerme como prioridad a mí antes que el entrenamiento¨

¨Es que… tu cabello me sigue llamando la atención¨ El chico sonrió y levantó levemente la espada para que cubriera su rostro y la noxiana no pudiese ver sus mejillas rojas.

¨Bien… eh…¨ Sin embargo ella también se había sonrojado y tosió para tratar de volver a concentrarse ¨Sigue con el entrenamiento¨

¨Si si… ya voy¨ Al bajar la espada continuó con el movimiento fluido que era similar a la danza que hacía Riven en el juego. Aunque esta práctica fue interrumpida cuando escucharon algo que se movía en la terraza del apartamento ¨¿Oyes eso?¨

La peli-blanca asintió y ambos se acercaron hacia la puerta que daba al exterior. Entre las plantas vieron como caía un animal peludo el cual tenía una hoja colgando de uno de sus cuernos. Al mirar hacia arriba mostró su lengua y sonrió ante este dúo.

¨Pensé que los poros no existían en tu mundo¨ Riven se agachó y tomó a la criatura blanca y se acercó para acariciarla con su mejilla.

¨No existen…¨ Gabriel miró hacia arriba y sacó su cabeza por el balcón solo para ver el cielo completamente limpio de nubes ¨A poco llueven poros¨

* * *

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el poro había explotado y Solomon estaba caminando por la sala de estar buscando alguna excusa para darle a Braum en caso de que vea una gran cantidad de sus compañeros por la ciudad.

¨Bien… entonces puedo decir que por alguna extraña razón… si… el poro saltó al cuenco de las galletas y se las comió todas…¨ El chico agitó su cabeza ¨No no… eso no va a funcionar¨ Siguió dando vueltas pero se detuvo al escuchar que alguien estaba tocando la puerta ¨Ay… no… estoy muerto¨

Al acercarse y ver por el orificio pudo ver a dos personas, una de ellas destacaba un gran cabello celeste mientras que la otra persona tenía pelo oscuro, más cercano al castaño.

¨¿Quién es?¨ Preguntó el Invocador mientras trataba de identificar quienes eran estos extraños.

¨Somos… eh… venimos a entregar una mascota¨ Dijo el chico de cabello normal.

¨¿Mascota?¨ Susurró Solomon y volvió a acercarse ¨Muéstrenla por el agujero¨

Al levantar los brazos, el castaño en el interior de la casa pudo ver a un pequeño poro, esa era la confirmación que necesitaba. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y pudo reconocer inmediatamente a la mujer al lado de este chico.

¨No puede ser… tú… tú eres… ¿Sona?¨ Solomon apuntó a la soporte quien asintió y sonrió. Luego el Invocador giró su cabeza para ver al otro castaño ¨¿Quién eres?¨

¨Posiblemente la persona que se tuvo que presentar muchas veces en estos últimos tiempos¨ El joven extendió su mano ¨Soy James Edwards, y supongo que si la pudiste reconocer a ella y el poro nos trajo aquí, tu eres un Invocador¨

¨S-sí…¨ Por unos segundos García miró la mano del recién allegado y la estrechó ¨Soy Solomon García… mi Campeón es Braum¨ La diminuta mascota del chico saltó a su hombro, era impresionante lo ágil que era ahora la criatura sin todas esas galletas.

¨Si… podemos verlo¨ James sonrió ¨Bueno, no quiero molestarte mucho porque supongo que tendrás varias cosas para hacer. Mira… nuestro mundo está en peligro, el Vacío ha estado atacando otros Invocadores, incluyéndome y necesitamos a todos los Campeones de nuestro lado¨

¨¿El Vacío?¨ Solomon se imaginaba una gran batalla contra Malzahar y todos sus Campeones, algo épico pero que al mismo tiempo le asustaba ya que era algo real y que podía ocurrir en el futuro. El chico agitó su cabeza y miró hacia su compañero Invocador ¨No puedo tener miedo… ustedes van a necesitar a alguien que los proteja… Braum y yo estaremos encantados de ayudarlos¨

* * *

 **Arco de Braum terminado. Sí... todos tienen poros debido a esa gran bomba de pelos que explotó y salió para todos lados ¿Cómo va a afectar esto a la ciudad? No se sabe, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que me gustó volver a mencionar algunos OCs que ya pasaron y como reaccionan ante ver a la bola de pelos.**

 **...**

 **Creo que este capítulo me dio una buena idea para el siguiente arco de OC...**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Por fin llego Braum a empapar la ciudad con su energía positiva y su masculinidad. :v_

 _Es hora de celebrar, formen una fila y consigan su poro. :D_

 **Creo que la fila no es necesario hacerla ¡Servicio de delivery de poros!**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y aparece señoras, señoritas y señores el gran Braum, jaja, y aunque fueros pocas palabras de su parte demostró con eso lo que es; un hombre fuerte con un gran corazón de oro, haber como sera su encuentro con los demás invocadores, y no sabia que la saliva de poro tuviera propiedades curativas, eso es interesante, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **En este capítulo tuvo un poco más de importancia, aunque todo el foco se lo llevó el pequeño poro y su explosión. Aunque la saliva de poro tiene propiedades curativas, no es capaz de sanar cosas muy graves (como por ejemplo la enfermedad de la madre de Solomon)**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Primero que nada : ¡Yo quiero un poro!_

 _Pobre Solomon, pero si esta trabajando regularmente(legalmente) por acuerdo o contrato puede reclamar al servicio correspondiente , su demanda al viejo (siempre que el sea legal y no, no lo digo con cara de trump sino con cara de que para usar la ley tienen que haber requisitos...pelo de choclo)._

 _¡Todos a los hombros de tio Braum!_  
 ___

 _¿Dhelia que opinas que te hayan dicho rara en el cap anterior?_

 _La joven guarda silencio por unos segundos, pensando en la repuesta -"Me da igual... pero últimamente estoy viendo cosas que no entran en el espectro visual de la gente 'normal'."- admite con una voz seria._

 _Bueno ... supongo que el la frase" veo gente muerta" te viene de perlas, aunque en tu caso ves cosas del mundo espiritual gracias al vinculo con el tio Shen._

 _Demon hunter(?)ftw_

 ___

 _¿Ya he dicho lo genial que es Mr mostacho? Tengo curiosidad de cuantos poros trajo consigo a la Tierra._

 _¿En algún momento usaras el ultimate del-señor-tengo-una-espada-fantasmal? Si Shen ultea a Ekko , con los tiempos justamente coordinados, mientres este regresa en el tiempo... ¿Viaja con el? Teamwork, entiéndase la naturaleza re mística y paranormal que tiene actualmente Shen en su lore... es un caminante dimensional de cierta forma D:_

 _Ryder~~_

 **Lo pedís, lo tenes. Tecnicamente es tenga tanto trabajo, pero si es por el bien de la familia, este chico puede aguantar lo que sea.**

 **Eh, convengamos que Dhelia es normal de día, pero de noche se convierte en un faro.**

 **Ya quiero usar todas las habilidades de los Campeones en la historia, ya que no hay Instituto puede que sus ¨habilidades estándar¨ no sean las únicas y puedan mostrar cosas que en el juego serían imposibles.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	43. Cap 43: La Kumiho Ancestral

**OC creado por Time-Space**

* * *

Sus ojos marrones se concentraron en la rama que estaba a un par de metros alejado de él, preparó sus piernas y comenzó a soltar su mano del tronco. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven de cabello negro saltó al árbol que estaba en frente de él e intentó aferrarse para no caer hacia el suelo.

Sabía que si caía probablemente era su fin, estaba casi a 5 metros del suelo pero afortunadamente no tenía miedo a las alturas.

Al escuchar un silbido proveniente desde más allá de la arboleda, el chico de 18 años siguió saltando de rama en rama, aunque esta vez iba bajando. Al llegar hasta el final del recorrido él saltó hacia un tronco que estaba cortado y trató de mantener el equilibrio allí por unos segundos.

¨Y… tiempo¨ Otra persona de cabellos castaños presionó el botón de su cronómetro y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con su amigo el cual estaba con una pierna en la madera ¨Bastante impresionante, no para ir a las Olimpiadas pero sí para moverte por la ciudad¨

¨¿Cuánto?¨ Le preguntó el maestro del parkour al joven en el suelo.

¨5 minutos y 24, mejor que la última vez¨

¨¿Mejor?¨ Para terminar su espectáculo, el equilibrista saltó del tronco y dio una vuelta apenas tocó tierra para ponerse de vuelta en pie ¨Es solo un segundo mejor, yo esperaba algo más¨

¨Eh, vas mejorando, pero todo humano tiene un límite. A menos que seas un felino o algo así no creo que puedas mejorar más tu tiempo aquí¨ El ´entrenador´ se dio la vuelta y guardó el cronómetro dentro de su playera ¨Vamos, invito la bebida¨

Al seguir a su amigo para alejarse del bosque en el que se encontraban, no pudo evitar escuchar algo alrededor, era una risa.

Al principio lo ignoró pero sentía que esa suave voz femenina estaba cerca de ellos dos. Fue allí que él se detuvo y trató de observar quien estaba produciendo ese ruido; era como si se infiltrara en su cerebro, reconocía esa voz pero parecía imposible ya que la misma provenía de un videojuego.

¨Alex¨ El chico salió del trance al escuchar su nombre ¨¿Qué ocurre?¨

¨Eh… nada…¨ Antes de seguir caminando, el chico pensó por un segundo ¨¿Escuchas esa risa?¨ Su compañero permaneció en silencio para intentar captar los sonidos de todo lo que lo rodeaba pero simplemente agitó su cabeza ¨O…Ok. Ve a la ciudad, te veo luego¨

¨Espera ¿Vas a quedarte aquí solo para tratar de seguir esa risa que solo tú la escuchas?¨

¨No… eh… quiero seguir practicando, creo que puedo llegar a mejorar aún más mi tiempo¨ Alex miró hacia el tronco al cual había utilizado para hacer equilibrio ¨Tú puedes irte¨

¨¿Seguro que no necesitas mi ayuda? Podría estar aquí por si terminas herido¨ El castaño rió tomando nuevamente el cronómetro.

¨Dije que no¨ Le respondió el atleta el cual se preparaba para comenzar a saltar.

¨Muy bien… cuando llegues a tu casa llámame o pensaré que tienes una pierna rota o algo¨ Dicho eso, su amigo se dio la vuelta y abandonó el bosque, dejando a Alex solo con la risa femenina.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer para encontrar a la persona que producía ese sonido en su cabeza fue comenzar a hacer parkour hasta llegar a una rama alta. Desde esa nueva posición el joven de ojos marrones empezó a observar cualquier señal que pueda indicar que haya alguien más cerca pero el único movimiento destacable era el viento que movía gran cantidad de hojas a nivel del suelo.

¨Sé que estas allí…¨ Susurró Alex ¨¿Pero dónde?¨ Casi hacia la derecha escuchó el sonido de pisadas, sus ojos fueron a parar hacia un arbusto el cual estaba moviéndose y no de la misma manera como si lo hiciera el viento.

Rápidamente el castaño empezó a bajar para evitar que lo que fuera que estaba acechándolo antes escape. Una vez en frente del gran tumulto de hojas, intentó distinguir que era lo que había adentro pero era casi imposible, lo único que podía ver era una gran sombre que se ocultaba dentro.

¨Ven…¨ Levantó su mano para hacerle una señal de que lo que haya allí dentro de que él no era una amenaza ¨No te haré daño¨ Luego de unos segundos, la sombra pareció abrir sus ojos amarillos, casi dorados hacia el chico el cual se sorprendió.

Pero entonces fue cuando la risa femenina volvió a escucharse, solo que esta vez provenía de enfrente del atleta. La visión de la criatura ocultada pasó de ser un color similar al ámbar a algo rosado.

¨¿Qué?¨

Se sintió extraño, era como si su cuerpo hubiera recibido algo que lo estaba volviendo más débil, su cuerpo era más pesado y le faltaban las fuerzas como para mantenerse de pie. Alex cayó al suelo pero sus ojos todavía seguían algo abiertos, aunque le permitían ver más o menos con claridad que era lo que salía del arbusto.

Era una mujer, llevaba una especie de vestido (bastante revelador) de color blanco y rojo en su mayoría, su cabello era azul oscuro, casi negro pero había dos detalles que logró identificar antes de empezar a quedar inconsciente, uno de ellos era que sobre su cabeza había un par de orejas mientras que detrás habían varias cosas de color blanco moviéndose, debido a su movimiento calmado y el pelaje, Alex pudo deducir que eran colas pero no era una sola, sino que en total sumaban nueve.

Ella no era una extraña para el castaño ya que era uno de sus personajes favoritos en el juego de League, conocida como la Kumiho Ancestral, todos la llamaban de una manera más simple:

¨A-Ahri…¨ Susurró el joven de 18 quien intentó levantar su mano para pedir ayuda, pero terminó rindiéndose a medida que la Campeona se acercaba a él lentamente, y fue allí cuando su visión se oscureció.

…

 _¨Alex¨_

Al escuchar su nombre, el chico se despertó, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie alrededor. Intentó levantarse del suelo pero sintió algo que ejercía un leve peso sobre su pecho. Su mirada marrón vio algo inesperado, un zorro de ojos amarillos y pelaje completamente blanco; lo más extraño no sería ver dicho animal en el bosque sino que el color de su piel no es típico de esa zona sino del norte del continente.

¨Ok compañero, tengo que irme a casa¨ Alex tomó al zorro y lo dejó a un lado para que él pudiese levantarse, pero luego de haberlo soltado, el animal volvió a colocarse sobre él y se acomodó utilizando el cuerpo del peli-negro como su nueva cama ¨¿En serio?¨ Con un suspiro tomó nuevamente a este intruso y logró levantarse, aún con la criatura de pelaje blanco.

Al dejarlo en el suelo, el atleta comenzó a irse del bosque pero este compañero no lo dejaba de seguir.

¨Ya veo…¨ El joven se agachó para tratar de ver al animal en sus ojos ámbar, podía notar un poco de tristeza en el rostro del zorro pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad ¨¿Triste de qué tu almohada se va?¨ Alex estaba sorprendido ya que el salvaje de blanco asintió, como si pudiera entender su idioma ¨¿Entiendes lo que hablo?¨ Nuevamente movió su cabeza de arriba abajo ¨No creo que sea correcto llevarte a mi casa… digo, no sé qué comen los zorros y…¨ Su mirada fue un poco más arriba, se concentró en la parte trasera de la criatura ya que veía algo que se movía, era su cola (o colas mejor dicho) ¨Tienes… 1,2,3… ¡¿9 colas?!¨ Incluso ante la sorpresa de esta persona, el zorro asintió.

Alex se levantó y no supo que decir salvo que se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando, pero aun así, el zorro lo seguía. Era imposible perder a dicho animal, quizás si lo alimentaba y lo trataba bien en algún momento iba a volver al bosque, pero en caso de que el pequeño de pelaje blanco decidiera quedarse con él tenía que tomarlo como si fuera una mascota. Lo primero que debía hacer era darle un nombre y dado que poseía varias colas su nuevo compañero decidió apodarlo de la misma manera que su personaje favorito: Ahri.

El peli-negro no sabía si era macho o hembra el zorro pero eso no importaba, al menos para él, incluso aunque esta criatura pudiera entenderlo no había forma de que el animal tuviera noción de eso.

Luego de un día agotador de practicar parkour, tocaba irse a dormir. La casa de este atleta no era muy grande, gracias a su ´trabajo´ lograba conseguir el dinero necesario para pagar todas las cuentas y poder sobrevivir, aunque con una mascota su presupuesto no iba a ser tan flexible.

Luego de un baño, Alex se dirigió a su cama y colocó la sábana sobre él. Intentó dormir pero algo se colocó junto a él ¨Eh… eres muy cariñoso… quizás debería comprarte un collar o algo así¨ La mano del joven fue hacia las orejas del animal y las empezó a acariciar, causando que este mismo empezara a retorcerse, aunque de felicidad ¨¿Con que te gusta eso? Ya sé cómo controlarte en caso de que no decidas escucharme¨ Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el peli-negro cerró sus ojos, esperando al nuevo día.

…

 _¨Alex¨_

La misma voz que escuchó en el bosque lo despertó. La luz entraba por la ventana pero al ver el reloj pudo ver que marcaba las 8 de la mañana. Con un suspiro el joven lentamente movió su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde estaría el zorro mascota, aunque lamentablemente se encontró con otra cosa.

Era mucho más pesado y grande que el animal, llevaba la misma ropa blanca y roja que usaba la mujer oculta en los arbustos; sus orejas azul-negras y peludas colas blancas se movían con total naturalidad. Al momento en que los ojos marrones de Alex y los ámbar de esta chica se encontraron, ambos quedaron en un completo shock, sobre todo el peli-negro quien no sabía que decir.

¨Hola, Alex¨ Dijo con una voz suave y tierna ¨Soy Ahri¨ Ella sonrió y se acercó para darle un rápido beso en sus labios.

* * *

 **Debido a que me quedé trabado con la historia de los Proyecto, decidí sacar este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Eeeeeeeeeeeen fin, nuevo arco y esta vez contamos con la mujer más característica del juego (Característica porque lo primero que llegas a encontrar de Ahri es Rule 34, lo segundo son guías sobre como usarla e-e)**

 **Tuve también varias dudas sobre como presentar a la Campeona, pero eso ya voy a preocuparme en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Jajaja que buen cap, el pobre Solomon no pudo controlar el frenesí galletastico del poro, por un momento pensé que cuando sonó el timbre estarían todos los campeones e invocadores en la puerta de su casa y le daría un paro cardíaco :v_

 _Ahora no sera extraño ver poros corriendo por la ciudad al parecer x_ D

 **El porocalípsis dirían algunos. Pensé en agregar un poco más de humor haciendo que todos los OCs/Campeones aparecieran, pero cabe aclarar que no todos se conocen, y hay algunas personas que no saben qué otros Campeones están en el grupo (Detallaré más de eso en el futuro)**

 **matymaster123:** _BOOM! Poros para todos_

 _Te ha llegado tu poro, Leo?_  
 _-el chico esta abrazando con mucho cariño al poro-_

 **Que bien, al menos no va a haber pelea entre Leo y el poro. Aunque puedo imaginarme cierta reacción de desagrado por parte de Fiora y Matt (Sobre todo la primera)**

 **MaeseJaime95:** _Tito Braum ha regalado poros! Tengo una duda: considerando que Ashe y Braum son de la misma region (y este ultimo ya dijo que estaba al servicio de la Reina) podria haber un encuentro entre ambos Oc y champs? Como que James ya esta cansado de repetir siempre lo mismo una y otra vez. Eres el lider debes soportarlo un poco mas. Siguente arco: Ahri... nose si tener envidia o sentir pena por el oc al que le toco dicho campeon (creo que Miss se queda corta al lado de lo que puede llegar a hacer Ahri) Sin mas que decir, un saludo. P.d: falto un oc con Irelia considerando que estan Karma y Syndra_

 **Seguro, cuando toque el momento de desarrollar los personajes, quizás puedan acordar entre los distintos creadores encuentros/peleas/loquesea entre sus OCs y Campeones.**

 **Yo tengo la teoría de que si hubieran agregado a Irelia, esa persona hubiera pedido un romance a lo IreliaxSyndra (Internet me corrompió mucho la mente, lo se)**

 **derpylove25:** _Tengo que admitir que, a pesar de no saber usar muy bien a poncho (braum) es un campeon que me ENCANTA, su actitud, su apariencia, su forma de luchar, es alguien de respeto y muy agradable, y en este cap se demuestra, es alguien de gran corazon, ese es mi braum mielda :v...ah si, yo quiero mi poro ./_

 **Braum es amigo de todos, y su bigote es una señal de eso (?) Todo el mundo tiene su poro así que...**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Jajaja, las imágenes que vinieron a mi cabeza al leer las "entradas" de los poros con los demás invocadores, eran tan lindos y divertidos, seguro Braum no se molestara por eso, así mas gente se vuelve amigo de los poro, y termina el arco del hombre mas bueno de todos y pronto empieza el de la zorra de nueve colas; Ahri, haber como sera su invocador, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Braum seguro se sorprenderá al ver que su compañero ya no era tan grande como antes, pero sobre todo aún más al saber que hubo una lluvia de poros.**

 **Royka-Shiku:** _Arco de ahri con poros? Mmh no, no se me ocurre nada que combine a mi main con esas bolitas de peli._

 _Por otro lado ya queda menos para "sus arcos"... Aunque dudo que a la morena mayor le interesen los por_ os

 **No va a ser una _graaaaaaan_ relación entre Ahri y los poros, pero van a aparecer.**

 **Cierto... cierto, aunque me imagino que la morena menor va a estar gritando de emoción al ver todos los poros (Inb4 terremoto)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	44. Cap 44: Una personalidad peculiar

**OC creado por Time-Space**

* * *

Sin poder decir nada ni siquiera reaccionar rápidamente al beso y la mujer que apareció en su cama, lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Alex fue un grito.

¨¡AH!¨ Al intentar moverse, el peli-negro cayó de su cama pero inmediatamente trató de alejarse lo más que podía de la chica de orejas extrañas ¨¡¿Quién eres?!¨ Le gritó mientras trataba de despertarse completamente.

¨¿Yo?¨ La joven se señaló a si misma y rápidamente salto de la cama para colocarse en frente del chico, ella estaba arrodillada y apoyando sus manos en el suelo como si fuese un animal ¨Soy Ahri, tu Campeona¨

¨No… no… tú no existes, solo eres una persona vestida igual que ella y con pechos igual de grandes¨ Era imposible no mirar al escote de la Kumiho la cual llamaba mucho la atención del atleta lamentablemente.

¨Ah… ¿te gustan?¨ Ella sonrió mientras que daba unos pasos más hacia el asustadizo Alex, tratando de que su rostro esté aún más cerca de sus senos ¨Veo que eres un poco pervertido ¿verdad?¨

¨No…¨ Él giró su cabeza hacia un lado pero sentía la extraña necesidad de volver a ver a la Campeona. Al hacerlo, pudo ver como los ojos ámbar de ella eran rosados, tal como ocurrió en el bosque, solo que a diferencia de esa vez, él no se sentía débil sino que se estaba atraído a la chica que lentamente se acercaba para darle otro beso.

Al cerrar sus ojos, el contacto visual entre ambos se había perdido y el control había vuelto a las manos del joven de 18. Gracias a esto, empujó a la zorra de nueve colas para tener un poco más de espacio ¨Dame una razón para no llamar a la policía por entrar en mi casa ilegalmente¨

¨¿Ilegalmente?¨ Ella rió de una manera tierna ¨Tu mismo me dejaste entrar, de tal forma que simplemente soy una invitada¨ Nuevamente ella comenzó a acercarse, solo que esta vez se colocó a su lado ¨Aunque puedo asegurarte que te interesará lo que tengo que decirte¨ Los dedos del ente ancestral fueron hacia la mejilla del joven, dibujando pequeños círculos.

¨Preferiría que me respondieras unas cosas… ¿Eres la verdadera Ahri?¨ Alex seguía teniendo sus dudas, pero la forma en la cual ella actuaba no parecía para nada hostil, aunque no podía bajar la guardia.

¨¿Crees que miento?¨ Ella levantó la mano que usaba para tocar al peli-negro y de la nada apareció un orbe de color azul, el mismo irradiaba luz podía sentir la energía del mismo ¨Podría mentir, pero nunca a mi Invocador¨

¨¿Invo…cador?¨

¨Sé que suena extraño y todo, pero se hará más sencillo con el tiempo… creo¨ Aunque la Campeona tenía cientos de años, ella actuaba de una forma infantil y seductora, además podía notarse la inocencia en su actitud de vez en cuando ¨Lo que tienes que saber es que tú eres mi primer Invocador al cual estoy vinculada y vamos a divertirnos descubriendo tus nuevos poderes¨ Ella sonrió y lo abrazó como si fueran mejores amigos.

¨¿Poderes? ¿Vínculo?¨ El nuevo Invocador rompió el abrazo y se alejó hasta chocarse con una estantería ¨No eres real… pero… el orbe de energía y… tus colas y orejas; no sé si creerte¨

¨Cree lo que quieras, Alex¨ Ahri continuaba siguiendo a la persona conectada a ella con tal de que los dos se encuentren lo más cerca posible ¨Pero no voy a separarme de ti, así que si planeas hacer algo con tu vida, espero que me incluyas a mí¨

¨¿Qué gano yo siendo un Invocador? Esos… poderes, supongo que servirán para algo¨

¨Tantas preguntas pero no te veo muy feliz de que esté aquí¨ Ella se levantó y miró por la ventana ¨Este lugar no se parece nada a Ionia¨

¨Es que… se llama la Tierra, no tenemos magia aquí y las personas como tú no existen¨ Lentamente, el peli-negro se levantaba, observando a la Campeona la cual había saltado hacia la cama para ponerse mucho más cómoda, sus colas se movían de un lado a otro con total calma ¨Necesito una explicación acerca de los poderes¨

¨Ah sí, según los viejos del Instituto, un Campeón vinculado a un Invocador en entrenamiento, debe adiestrarlo en el arte de los hechizos además de prepararlo para los futuros conflictos que podrían azotar Runaterra¨ Ella se acostó, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada pero los ojos ámbar no dejaban de centrarse en el dueño del hogar ¨A la larga podrás usar mis poderes, pero eso viene con un precio¨ Alex inclinó su cabeza al escuchar esta última parte ¨Verás… tú sufrirás cambios, sean físicos o de personalidad, es imposible saber cuándo o qué cambiará en ti¨ La maga corrió para acorralar al chico entre ella y la pared ¨Pero será divertido ver si te crecen un nueve colas… o quizás te conviertes en una mujer, nunca se sabe¨

¨Eh…¨ Él intentó dar un paso al costado pero los brazos de Ahri bloqueaban su paso ¨¿Hay alguna forma de que… no sé, pueda evitar ser un Invocador?¨

¨Mhhh puedes morir, esa sería la forma más rápida¨ Al ver su cara, la Campeona supo que el peli-negro estaría en contra de esa idea ¨Vamos, seré tu maestra y tú puedes enseñarme acerca de este mundo¨ Tomó la mano del confundido joven y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación ¨Tienes una bonita casa, por cierto, mejor que la mía¨

¨¿Y tú dónde vives?¨ Dado que ella era la verdadera Ahri, entonces sería interesante saber

¨Casi en cualquier lugar de Ionia, Karma me ofreció una cama en el Placidium pero no es tan divertido caminar por un lugar donde debes acomodarte a unas reglas tan estrictas¨ Una vez en la cocina ella se sentó alrededor de la mesa ¨Pues bien ¿Qué hay para comer?¨

¨¿Tú no sabes cocinar?¨

¨Sí…¨ Ella dijo con un tono un tanto disimulado ¨Pero tú eres un caballero y los Invocadores deben satisfacer las necesidades de sus Campeones¨

¨Dudo que eso sea cierto¨ Alex se cruzó de brazos; quería reír pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que la Kumiho estaba mintiendo.

¨¿Y cómo lo puede saber? ¿Acaso tú estuviste en el Instituto de Guerra?¨

¨¿Qué no era el primer Invocador vinculado a ti?¨

¨Si pero… pero…¨ Ella golpeó la mesa ¨¡Solo prepara el desayuno como buena persona que eres!¨

¨Ya…¨ El peli-negro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a prender las hornallas ¨Va a ser un dolor de cabeza esto…¨ Susurró y agitó su cabeza, una nueva vida acababa de comenzar.

…

Y Alex no estaba equivocado. Ahri resultó ser una carga los primeros días, queriendo ir de un lugar a otro para conocer la Tierra, su comportamiento casi infantil solo se lo podía apreciar dentro de la casa junto al Invocador mientras que cada vez que ambos estaban juntos en el exterior, ella adoptaba un estilo mucho más formal y un tanto seductor como lo era en el juego.

Obviamente el peli-negro tuvo que enseñarle a la Kumiho que no podía salir si sus colas estaban presentes o incluso las orejas. Ella tenía dos opciones, quedarse dentro donde nadie podría verla o convertirse en el pequeño zorro para pasar un poco desapercibido, pero la Campeona tenía un truco bajo la manga, ella no solo podía transformarse en un animal sino que también tenía la capacidad de hacer desaparecer las 9 colas; en el caso de las puntiagudas orejas, el atleta le dio una gorra para que no llame tanto la atención, aunque lamentablemente las marcas que estaban en sus mejillas eran imposibles de ocultarlas, pero ambos consideraban que no mucha gente iba a prestarle atención a eso.

Con el tiempo la maga era un poco más controlable, pero a la hora de entrenar para convertir a Alex en un Invocador, ella no sabía que debía hacer. Las personas a cargo en el Instituto de Guerra consideraban que Ahri no era lo suficientemente responsable como para estar vinculada a alguien, incluso personas como Jinx, Renekton o una de las nuevas adiciones a la Liga: Kled.

Sin saber cómo explicarle a su discípulo lo necesario para lanzar hechizos de Invocador, la maestra optó por ayudarlo a utilizar las mismas habilidades que ella cuando lucha en los Campos de la Justicia.

El único problema que tuvieron los dos fue que única forma en cual el peli-negro podía replicar la magia de la Kumiho era que él debía dominar los hechizos de Invocador. Al no saber cómo enseñar esta parte, Ahri decidió usar un método mucho más ortodoxo y era compartir parte de su esencia con el humano. Era un misterio que clase de efectos podrían producirse en Alex pero la chica lo convenció de que era la única forma de que pudiera ´convertirse´ en un Invocador.

Afortunadamente el atleta no sufrió ninguna clase de daños ni transformaciones alocadas, sino que el único cambio visible fueron sus ojos que pasaron de un color marrón al ámbar de su Campeona, no solo eso, sus reflejos eran mejores y lograba moverse de un lado a otro con mayor velocidad y agilidad.

Gracias a este proceso, Alex se sintió un poco más confiado en que podía hacer un mejor tiempo en uno de los circuitos que había por la ciudad, el mismo involucraba correr por los techos de algunos edificios del centro, y aunque varios saltos requerían que la persona aterrizara en un piso inferior para luego ascender nuevamente, el Invocador creía que podía saltar dichos obstáculos.

Cerca del mediodía, Ahri y su pupilo se encontraban en la azotea, ella tenía en su posesión una bolsa de caramelos las cuales comía diariamente. Era algo impresionante ver la cantidad de dulces y chocolates que devoraba y su perfecta figura no se deformaba y sus dientes seguían en perfecto estado.

Al día siguiente que había aparecido, el Invocador tuvo que conseguirle ropa nueva, pero siempre optaba por llevar playeras con un escote bastante revelador y unos shorts, todo ellos combinando con el blanco y rojo de su atuendo original.

¨Muy bien, necesito que puedas cronometrar mi tiempo¨ Dijo el peli-negro mientras que se acomodaba para correr ¨¿Lista?¨

¨Mhhngh¨ Respondió la Campeona mientras llevaba otro caramelo a su boca.

Al girar y ver que la Kumiho estaba sobre un aire acondicionado y moviendo sus piernas hacia adelante y atrás como un infante, Alex suspiró ¨Ahri… no es mucho lo que te pido, simplemente quiero que tengas en cuenta el tiempo que tardo en ir y volver¨ Pero ella solo lo miraba, mientras seguía devorando su comida chatarra ¨¿Sabes contar no?¨

¨¡Smh smhe cmhtar!¨ La maga intentó hablar pero su boca estaba llena.

¨Tomaré eso como un sí… supongo¨ El Invocador agitó su cabeza y se preparó nuevamente ¨¿Lista?¨ Ella respondió con una sonido afirmativo ¨Bien…¨

3

2

1

Y allí fue cuando el atleta empezó a correr, esquivando los primeros obstáculos que tenía en su camino. La mirada de Ahri no estaba concentrada en el chico sino en la bolsa ya vacía de caramelos.

Cada largo paso que daba el joven lo ponía más cerca del primer gran salto, él se sentía confiado de que podía hacerlo ¨Vamos…¨ Se susurró a sí mismo mientras que preparaba sus piernas.

Al llegar al borde, Alex saltó y a diferencia de cualquier humano, él llegó a una altura un poco más alta, permitiéndole dar una vuelta en el aire. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos puestos en el en la azotea del siguiente edificio, el chico extendió su mano para intentar agarrarse a la cornisa y luego poder impulsarse para seguir con el circuito.

Pero lamentablemente, aunque tuviera la agilidad de un zorro, él seguía siendo humano. No pudo aferrarse y comenzó a caer de espaldas **¨¡AHRI!¨**

Incluso aunque no lo podía ver, las orejas puntiagudas de la Campeona captaron el grito de auxilio de su Invocador. Con una mirada decidida, las colas de la Kumiho volvieron a aparecer y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con un color cían bastante intenso mientras adoptaba una posición como si fuese a correr.

Sin dudarlo, la maga se puso en movimiento gracias al Impulso Espiritual y con ello lograba recorrer grandes distancias en meros segundos. Logró alcanzar el borde donde había saltado el peli-negro y aunque al comienzo no lograba encontrarlo, vio como caía hacia su muerte.

¨¡Alex!¨ Antes de que se quedara sin fuerzas, avanzó nuevamente con su habilidad definitiva y logró atrapar al Invocador mientras que ambos chocaron contra el muro para disminuir la fuerza de su caída.

Quizás la persona más afectada de ellos dos fue la maga ya que su cuerpo impactó contra los ladrillos y luego contra la azotea del edificio en el cual se encontraba. Una vez que el peligro había pasado, la ioniana soltó al chico quien trató de revisar las posibles heridas de la zorra de nueve colas ¨Ahri…¨ Comenzó revisando su espalda y luego los brazos y piernas, ella estaba consciente pero no lo suficiente como para responder ¨Por favor Ahri… responde¨

La Kumiho lentamente levantó su mano y fue hacia el pelo oscuro del Invocador, sus dedos se enredaban entre los lisos cabellos y se aferró fuertemente. Lo que no esperaba el atleta era que la chica lo obligara a acercar su cara hacia sus pechos, hasta tal punto de enterrar su cabeza en el escote de la Campeona ¨Oh… Alex, me sonrojas, vengo a salvarte y aun así te preocupas por mí ¿Dónde se encuentran estos caballeros en Runaterra?¨

El peli-negro intentaba zafarse del agarre del ente ancestral, incluso aunque lo disfrutaba, si alguien los viese en esa azotea lo más probable era que los metan en la cárcel por andar en una zona que no debían. Una vez con su rostro lejos de los senos de Ahri, el chico trataba de observar desde su posición la calle más cercana ¨Estaba pensando…¨ La Campeona giró su cabeza para mirarlo a él ¨Hay un café debajo de nosotros, supongo que podríamos tomar un descanso¨

¨No lo sé… Me siento muy cómoda aquí contigo¨ Alex dio la vuelta para ver a la Kumiho ¨Ya sabes, tu… yo… sin nadie que nos moleste ¿Qué dices?¨

El Invocador sonrió pero agitó su cabeza ¨En otro momento¨ Al acercarse al otro lado de la azotea, el chico pudo ver un callejón que les permitía salir hacia el café que tenían debajo ¨Vamos, si quieres te invito a comer algo dulce¨

¨Tú sí que sabes convencer a una dama¨

…

Una vez ya sentados en su mesa, los dos estaban esperando a alguien que los pueda atender. Debido a que el interior de la cafetería estaba lleno, este dúo optó por un lugar afuera.

¨Ahri tengo una pregunta para ti¨ La Campeona miró hacia arriba, los ojos ámbar de cada uno inspeccionaban a los del otro ¨Dada tu actitud infantil ¿Hay alguien en todo el Instituto que logre soportarte?¨

¨Número uno: Mi actitud no es infantil, simplemente me comporto de manera diferente con las personas a las cuales llamo amigos¨

¨¿Y número dos?¨

¨Bueno… hay una persona que la considere siempre mi amiga. No puede hablar pero logramos tener conversaciones de lo más interesantes¨

La mirada de Alex se desvió y vio algo que se estaba acercando a ellos ¨Sona¨

¨¡Sí! Precisamente ella era la que-¨

¨No, digo que ella está allí¨ La Campeona giró al escuchar esas palabras.

Los dos estaban mirando a la mujer de cabellos celestes, a su lado un joven de pelo castaño que se encontraba hablando con ella. Ahri dejó su asiento y fue corriendo hasta la soporte, el Invocador intentó detenerla pero la chica era mucho más rápida.

Una vez a meros centímetros, la maga se abalanzó sobre la demaciana y ambas cayeron al suelo ¨Oh Sona… no puedo creer que tú también estés en este mundo¨ La Kumiho abrazó a la joven muda pero giró su cabeza para ver al acompañante de esta última ¨¿Y quién es esta persona que te acompaña? ¿Un nuevo amigo?¨

¨ _Es mi Invocador, Ahri ¿Podrías soltarme? No me gusta estar acostada aquí¨_ La Campeona habló telepáticamente a la zorra de nueve colas.

Con la ayuda del joven castaño, las dos chicas de Runaterra volvieron a estar de pie, fue allí cuando Alex logró alcanzar a la persona vinculada a él.

¨Alex, querido. Te presento¨ El ente ancestral acercó a su compañero hacia las dos nuevas personas ¨Ella es Sona, una de las mejores amigas que pueden existir en mi mundo, y él es Cyne, el Invocador de Sona¨

Al escuchar ese nombre, tanto el castaño como la peli-celeste reaccionaron de una manera no tan gentil, sobre todo la Campeona ¨ _Ahri… él no es…¨_

¨Creo que ella está confundida¨ Dijo el chico ¨Mi nombre no es Cyne, es James y si… soy el Invocador de Sona¨

¨¿Entonces quién es Cyn-?¨

¨No importa, pero ya que estamos aquí, creo que podríamos decirles¨ Edwards giró su cabeza hacia la demaciana ¨¿No?¨ Ella asintió y el castaño volvió a ver al dúo de Ionia.

¨No me digan… ustedes son una pareja¨ Ahri empezó a dar leves saltitos de emoción pero Alex intentó calmarla.

¨Eh… creo que es algo completamente diferente¨ La felicidad de la Kumiho desapareció y su Invocador parecía tomar un poco más en serio la conversación ¨Verán… nosotros no somos los únicos de nuestra clase en la Tierra, hay más Campeones e Invocadores, pero esto implica que también hay algunos que… no son tan buenos¨

¨¿Los noxianos?¨

¨Algo peor, el Vacío¨ Agregó el castaño ¨Lo bueno es que tenemos una alianza con los demás con el fin de acabar la amenaza que viene a intentar dominar nuestro mundo. Cuantos más seamos mejor, claro está¨

Sin decir nada, Alex pensó la situación, era probable que este ´líder´ tuviera mucho más conocimiento sobre lo que es ser un Invocador ¨Solo me uniré a ustedes con una condición. Deberás enseñarme los hechizos básicos¨

¨Eh… de acuerdo, pero Ahri es la que debería enseñarte eso ¿O no?¨ La mirada de James fue hacia la maga quien se aferraba tiernamente al brazo del peli-negro.

¨Digamos que mi maestra… es bastante nueva en cuando a entrenar Invocadores¨

¨Ya veo… bueno entonces lo único que deberíamos hacer es estar en contacto y-¨ El chico se distrajo al ver que muchas personas miraban al cielo.

Estos cuatro alzaron la vista y vieron una gran cantidad de puntos negros en el cielo yendo a varias direcciones, sin embargo un par de estos estaban dirigiéndose hacia la misma posición del pequeño grupo.

Con suma precisión, Alex logró capturar dos de las esferas que caían del cielo, pero llevó a que el joven cayera al suelo ¨¿Qué?¨ Sus ojos ámbar eran inspeccionados por dos bolas de pelo que comenzaron a lamer sus mejillas.

¨No lo puedo creer¨ Ahri se agachó y tomó uno de las criaturas, abrazándola como si fuera un muñeco de peluche ¨Un poro, por los Dioses, un poro, no creía que existían aquí¨ Si no fuera porque estaban en medio de la calle, la Campeona explotaría de la emoción.

James ayudó al atleta a levantarse y tomó el otro poro el cual también estaba feliz de ver a Sona y a él ¨No… aquí hay algo extraño¨ El animal saltó de los brazos del Invocador y hacía una especie de señal como para que lo siguieran ¨¿Acaso son tan inteligentes esas cosas?¨

 _¨Quiere que lo sigamos¨_ Sona le comentó a la persona vinculada a ella.

¨No se preocupen¨ El dúo de Demacia miró a la mujer de Ionia ¨Sigan a su nueva mascota, yo me quedaré aquí con mi persona especial y Alex¨

¨Si…¨ Luego de un segundo el peli-negro se percató de lo que dijo Ahri ¨Espera ¿Qué?¨

* * *

 **Fin del arco de Ahri. Ahora sabemos qué fue lo que llevó a James y Sona a aparecer en la casa de Solomon.**

 **Voy a admitir que traté de tomar una faceta un tanto infantil para Ahri ya que quería agregarle un poco de humor al capítulo. Además dado que Alex es el primer Invocador vinculado a ella, las chances de que una chica que no prestase mucha atención de las cabezas del Instituto y trate de jugar con sus propias era bastante seguro que no iba a saber como entrenarlo.**

 **Ya que hice una mención a Kled, no hay un tiempo definido en la historia. Si hubiese permitido que más OCs sean incluidos y los mismos pedían a este nuevo personaje o incluso un aspecto de los más recientes, iba a poder entrar dentro del canon de esta historia ya que no tiene una fecha tipo ¨Comienzos de 2016¨ de tal forma que (al menos con Kled) los otros Campeones lo reconocerían y tendrían consciencia de las hazañas que hizo.**

 **Los siguientes capítulos van a ser de James y Sona (y amigos), luego de eso vamos a introducir al último grupo de OCs antes de empezar con el desarrollo. Pero antes de eso quiero publicar un capítulo de los otros 2 fics que todavía siguen en vigencia.**

* * *

 **Royka-Shiku:** _No se porque no me sorprende lo del beso, aunque bien podríamos decir que se tardo un capitulo a comparación de james y sona que fueron como 10_

 **La personalidad de Ahri es muy diferente a la de Sona, una fue un zorro y no tiene todas las nociones de ética y moralidad mientras que la otra fue criada dentro de un ámbito mucho más formal. Si no fuera porque la soporte no estuviese allí, era probable que Ahri también le de unos besos a Cyne durante el picnic.**

 **Jaxter98:** _Si en este cap hubo beso, tal vez en el siguiente ya sea el lemon :v_

 **Eh... no, aunque dado que Alex es un poco pervertido, no quiero cómo se comportó en aquellos momentos donde Ahri se volvía coquetona con él.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _No fue un mal cap, aunque me esperaba lo del beso al invocador, seguro habría pasado lo mismo de haber sido mujer, supongo, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **No lo se, aunque no me importaría hacer un lemon de OCFemeninoxAhri ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	45. Cap 45: Despierto y calmado

El sueño profundo de James había terminado al escuchar su celular, no recordaba haberle puesto una alarma, mucho menos vibración ya que quería descansar sin que nadie lo interrumpiera.

Todavía sin lograr despertarse completamente, el Invocador llevó su mano lentamente hacia la mesa de luz y tomó el aparato. Luego de presionar un botón, la pantalla se iluminó y casi lo dejaba ciego pero pudo leer el mensaje que había en su pantalla.

 _De: Jess:_

 _Cuando despiertes, ven a mi casa. Trae dinero._ _ **NO**_ _traigas a Sona._

Era algo extraño, normalmente sería ella la que iba a la casa del castaño, pero debía ser importante si pedía que la visitara y con ciertos requisitos específicos.

James se quitó la sábana de encima e intentó salir de la cama, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que había algo que lo retenía. Al ver hacia abajo pudo ver un par de brazos que se aferraban a él desde el abdomen, giró para intentar ver que era pero solo sintió algo moverse detrás de él y acercándose, dejando caer los lisos cabellos celestes de la musa.

El chico quería moverse pero cada vez que lo hacía, sentía algo empujando contra su espalda, no sabía con exactitud lo que era, pero si era suave y esponjoso. Llevó su mano hacia atrás y solo dedujo que algo estaba conteniendo la ligera seda del vestido de noche que tenía Sona, intentó presionar pero lo único que consiguió fue un gemido de placer por parte de su Campeona.

 _¨J-James…¨_ La débil voz de la soporte alertó completamente al Invocador el cual se dio la vuelta rápidamente y con una cara de asustado _¨Hay mejores formas de despertarme¨_

¨Ah… Sona, lo-lo-lo siento, pero no estaba consciente, no tenía intención de… tocarlas¨

Desde que ambos declararon oficial su relación, la demaciana no tuvo problemas en dejarlo dormir con ella, siempre y cuando él no intente ninguna acción indebida. Una de las cuestiones era si revelarle a todo el mundo que eran pareja, Jessica ya lo sabía desde la noche que fue a salvar al dúo, mientras que Luke terminó enterándose al día siguiente, esto también llevó a que el Invocador de Noxus insistiera en dejarles la cama para ambos, dado que en su cabeza pensaba que James y Sona podían llegar a tener _su_ momento.

El dueño del hogar estaba muy nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su novia ya que a diferencia de las historias y cosas que creaban de ella en internet, la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas no era una mujer lujuriosa, mucho menos una adicta al sexo. No obstante, lo único que recibió fue una tierna risa de ella y un beso en los labios.

¨¿Qué?¨

 _¨Acepto tu disculpa, y no te preocupes, esto solo quedará entre nosotros¨_ James intentó salir nuevamente pero Sona se acercó aún más, usando esta vez su cuerpo como almohada _¨Es muy temprano, además no tienes universidad hoy¨_ Habiendo vivido ya casi dos meses en la casa del castaño, ella ya conocía muchas cosas tanto de su vida como la ciudad en sí. En ciertas ocasiones ella lo esperaba a la hora que terminaban sus estudios y lo acompañaba de vuelta al hogar, aunque el Invocador estaba en contra de esta idea ya que atraería mucha atención, tanto de otros estudiantes y habitantes de la ciudad como el mismo Cyne y las otras criaturas del Vacío.

¨Por favor, Sona. Tengo algo importante que hacer y cuanto antes salga mejor¨ Para ser una chica bastante flacucha, la peli-celeste tenía suficiente fuerza como para mantener a su pareja un poco más de tiempo.

 _¨Es raro, me hubieras dicho que teníamos algo que hacer¨_ Los brazos de la chica rodeaban el cuello de su Invocador pero lentamente fueron retrocediendo, dándole un poco más de libertad a él.

¨Es que-¨ No pudo terminar su oración ya que la tierna soporte le dio otro beso.

 _¨No necesitas darme explicaciones, no busques problemas ¿Si?¨_

Las mejillas de James se pusieron rojas como como la sangre y asintió con una gran sonrisa ¨G-Gracias Sona, no pensé que fueras… tan comprensible¨

 _¨Si no soy comprensible con la persona a la que amo, no seríamos ninguno de los dos felices¨_ Antes de que se vaya su novio, ella tomó su mano _¨Por favor, vuelve sano y salvo. Ya de por sí es peligroso teniendo al Vacío vigilándonos desde las sombras¨_

¨Eso me llevó a preguntarme: ¿Acaso Cyne nos verá cuando estamos durmiendo? Digo... No hemos hecho nada… _aún_ ¨ Al decir esta última, el Invocador sintió cierta presión en su pecho, era la peli-celeste quien lo había empujado y provocó que cayera fuera de la cama ¨¡¿Y eso por qué?!¨

 _¨Para que vayas a lo que tengas que hacer, si te vuelves paranoico de que alguien nos está espiando mientras dormimos, no creo que vuelvas a cerrar los ojos durante la noche¨_ Ella se sentó, cubriéndose con la sábana _¨Además… no me gustaría que te encuentres tenso durante…¨_ Sona miró a un lado, frotando sus dedos con el borde de su acolchado, el chico pudo notar levemente como las mejillas de la Campeona se estaban enrojeciendo lentamente.

¨¿Durante?... ¿Qué?¨

Ella volvió a la realidad y agitó su cabeza _¨N-Nada… ve, seguro te deben estar esperando¨_

…

Ya vestido y listo para un nuevo, James salió de su casa. Dado que no sería prudente dejar encerrada a Sona, el Invocador tuvo que hacer un nuevo juego de llaves para que ella también tuviera acceso al hogar aunque rara vez se la veía salir ya que ella deseaba permanecer dentro del hogar practicando con su instrumento.

Afortunadamente la distancia entre las dos casas era mínima así que con dar unos simples pasos, el castaño ya se encontraba en la puerta de su amiga.

Golpeó un par de veces la madera y al no recibir respuesta probó con el timbre. Luego de la tonada, desde el interior se podía escuchar alguien moviéndose ¨¿Quién es?¨ Preguntó una voz femenina conocida.

¨Yo…¨ Jamie suspiró; seguía con la duda de por qué ella lo necesitaba tan temprano además de cuál era la necesidad de que Sona no esté con ellos. Luego de unos segundos los distintos cierres de la puerta eran desbloqueados y la misma se abrió ¨Jess voy a necesitar que-¨ Los ojos celestes del Invocador se sorprendieron al ver a la chica del otro lado del umbral ¨Ahm…¨

¨¿Algún problema?¨ La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y frunció su ceño.

¨Bueno… no, pero… tu…¨ El castaño apuntó al cuerpo de su amiga ¨No quiero ofenderte, pero pareces normal¨

En frente de él se hallaba una persona usando una campera deportiva y pantalones de gimnasia, ambos con un motivo negro y blanco, pero lo más destacable era que su piel no era morada ni sus ojos tenían un tinte rojo, sino que la suave y pálida piel había regresado al igual que los irises de color café ¨¿Crees que llamo la atención?¨

¨Bueno, llamaste la mía, eso está seguro. ¿Dónde están tus escamas y garras y… todo el resto? Pensé que eras mitad dra-¨

¨¿Dragón?¨ Jessica sonrió con confianza ¨Lo sigo siendo, pero no pienses que por ser algo extraño me tenga que ocultar del mundo. Puede que veamos a Shyvana pelar y transformarse, pero ella también sabe algo de magia¨ La Invocadora miró su cuerpo, viendo que no había nada fuera de lo común ¨Es un hechizo simple, me permite ocultar mi verdadera forma¨

¨Estoy seguro que si llegas a tener una cita con alguien, se va a sorprender cuando descubra que puedes escupir fuego¨ James intentó reírse pero la mirada de muerte que le dio la joven junto a que sus brillantes ojos carmesíes reaparezcan llevó a que él se callara ¨Muy… bien¨ Asintió con un poco de miedo ¨Me enviaste un mensaje con instrucciones específicas ¿Qué era lo que necesitabas?¨

¨Tenemos que hablar sobre algo importante¨ Ella miró de un lado para otro, sobre todo en la casa de James pero todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, no había forma de que Sona los estuviera espiando ¨Pero no aquí. Vamos al centro¨

…

Incluso aunque su viaje hasta la zona más transitada de Washington les llevara casi media hora, Jessica se limitó con sus palabras y solo respondía con si y no pero nada más.

Una vez alcanzaron el centro, la Invocadora lo guió hasta un café cercano que estaba abierto desde antes, ellos se sentaron en una de las mesas de adentro y esperaban a que fuesen atendidos.

¨Ya estamos en un lugar fijo ¿Ahora sí vamos a hablar del por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?¨

¨Todavía no¨ Jessica revisaba el menú aunque no parecía estar interesada en nada en particular ¨Escuché que ahora además de ser un estudiante universitario eres un maestro¨

¨Ah… si, Alex¨ El Invocador colocó una mano sobre su rostro, todavía seguía un poco dormido, incluso aunque llevaba ya un tiempo caminando ¨Tiene una Campeona peculiar¨

¨Si, Ahri. Ella no tiene idea de cómo entrenar a alguien¨ James rió ¨Por suerte él no es tan despistado y logró aprender un par de hechizos en las últimas semanas¨

La mesera vino con una libreta y miró con una sonrisa a los dos jóvenes ¨¿Qué van a pedir?¨

¨Yo un té¨ Dijo el Invocador.

¨Pediré lo mismo¨ La trabajadora anotó todos los datos y se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina ¨Bien, creo que es seguro poder hablar¨ Ella se acercó un poco más a su amigo ¨¿No te parece extraño?¨

¨¿Qué cobren tan caro por un simple té? Si¨

¨No, idiota. Desde la última vez no presenciamos ningún gran ataque por parte del Vacío, y no me gusta¨ Jess susurraba para evitar que los pocos clientes del café la escucharan, aunque el sonido de los autos de afuera y la televisión casi tapaba su voz.

¨¿Te preocupa que no ataquen los tipos malos? Quizás se asustaron al ver que somos una gran cantidad de Invocadores contra ellos¨ Con una sonrisa, el castaño se relajó en su asiento.

¨Lo dudo, ya hay varios que reportaron más apariciones de portales y engendros menores, estuvo ese… Kog'Maw que mencionó el chico Leonardo pero luego de eso nada¨ La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos ¨No solo eso, hay varios Campeones que nunca se vieron¨

¨¿Y cuál es el problema? Porque yo ciertamente no-¨ El chico fue interrumpido cuando vino la mesera y dejó las dos tazas con el té ya preparado ¨Gracias¨ Y con esas palabras se fue ¨No veo ninguna inestabilidad, y eso que somos muchos ya¨

¨Si, bueno. Las chances de que tengamos un conflicto interno entre los Campeones es algo que debe estar entre nuestras posibilidades. Piensa Jim, tenemos un Rengar que apenas vea a Kha'Zix dudo que se concentre en otras cosas, Yasuo y Riven tienen historia compartida y no de la buena; Fiora y Lux o Shen y Zed, pueden que sus Invocadores hayan dicho que están en una tregua ¿Pero por cuánto? ¿Te imaginarías si algo como Jax, Ezreal o Jhin apareciesen?¨ Más allá de que la estudiante muestre un tono de neutralidad casi de odio, tenía su preocupación acerca de las habilidades de liderazgo de James.

¨No creo que Ezreal vaya a causar tantos problemas¨ Con una risa el castaño empezó a tomar su té. Entre sorbos pudo ver que su amiga sacaba algo de los bolsillos de su campera; era una pequeña bolsa traslúcida que tenía varias piedras negras en su interior ¨Pensé que por ser humana no debías seguir comiendo esas cosas¨

¨No soy humana… ya no más¨ Abrió la bolsa y tomó un pedazo de carbón que fue inmediatamente a su boca ¨Por cierto… ¿Cómo va la cosa con Sona? Llevan tiempo siendo pareja ya¨

¨Vamos bien… supongo¨ Él no sabía cómo catalogar su relación, eran una pareja pero se sentía extraño que la persona a la que amaba era un personaje de video juego, un conjunto de píxeles (o que debería serlo) que en realidad era igual que él, una persona de carne y hueso.

¨¿Ya lograste…? Bueno, tu sabes…¨ Tardó un poco en entender el mensaje, pero respondió con un simple no a base de gestos ¨Cambiando de tema ¿Has oído algo de Ted y Greg?¨

¨Ahora que lo pienso, llevan una semana sin enviar mensajes ni nada ¿Crees que hayan muerto?¨

¨Por el lado de Ted, puede ser factible, es demasiado idiota como para matarse a sí mismo con esa ballesta. En cambio Greg…¨ Jess suspiró ¨Ahora es como ellos¨

¨Supongo que debe tener sus ventajas¨ James dio otro sorbo a su bebida caliente.

¨¿Ventajas? De nuestro grupo, tú eres el que menos ha sufrido. Greg es la Muerte misma, Luke perdió una pierna y yo soy mitad dragón¨

¨No mencionaste a Ted, supongo que no le va tan mal a él¨

¨¿Hace cuánto no se ven ustedes?¨

Pero el Invocador se encogió de hombros ¨No lo sé… ¿Un mes?¨

¨Un mes es más que suficiente para darte cuenta que su vínculo con Twitch lo afectó más de lo que tú piensas¨ La chica colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, ella seguía intentando mantener su tono de voz pero su amigo estaba probando su paciencia.

¨Ay, Dios. Por favor dime que no es una rata¨

¨No¨ Ella volvió a colocar su espalda contra el asiento y se cruzó de brazos ¨Pero la próxima vez que intentes verlo intenta llevar algo para tapar su olor… y orejas¨ El castaño respondió con un sonido, como si entendiera a lo que se refería Jess ¨Por no decir que la casa huele a queso constantemente¨

¨¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres que los visite?¨

¨Sé que Shyvana puede decir muchas cosas sobre mantener tu cabeza concentrada como líder…¨ La Invocadora suspiró ¨Pero incluso aunque tengas como prioridad mantener a todos unidos y evitar que el Vacío triunfe, recuerda quiénes son tus amigos. Así que sí, estaba pensando que una vez terminemos aquí podríamos ir a visitarlos¨

¨Sí… bueno, Sona se preocuparía si estoy fuera demasiado tiempo¨ James sonrió, dando el último sorbo al té.

¨¡Es tu novia, no tu madre!¨ Con una nueva roca en su mano, Jessica la devoró rápidamente ¨Hablando de tu relación… ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?¨

¨Solo tú y Luke. Prefiero que siga manteniéndose en secreto esto, si Shyvana o alguien bastante serio llegase a descubrir que tengo amoríos con mi Campeona, van a creer que no soy digno de ser el líder de todo esto que hemos construido¨

¨Shyv puede ser muy dura… pero incluso ella tiene ciertos… intereses¨

James captó la indirecta y asintió junto a una sonrisa ¨¿Entonces todos los rumores de internet son ciertos?¨

¨Y más¨ Jess se levantó con una sonrisa de su asiento ¨Te esperaré afuera, necesito un poco de aire¨

¨Minuto ¿Me pediste que trajera dinero para que pudiera pagar tu desayuno?¨ Pero la pelirroja ya se había largado sin poder darle una respuesta ¨Por supuesto, si soy el líder entonces debo tener una bóveda llena de oro que puedo gastar a voluntad¨ Con un suspiro, el Invocador levantó su mano para llamar a la mesera.

* * *

 **Un poco más en la relación entre James y Jessica, además de que se muestra un poco de diálogo con Sona en la cama ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (Muchos esperan para un lemon, pero ya va a haber algo, dw)**

 **Cada vez que hay esta clase de capítulos (Los que se enfocan en mis OCs) los uso para dar un avance en el tiempo, ya que si hay algo que núnca me terminó gustando del primer fic que hice (Del cual recuerdo, influenció bastante a este) es que toda la acción transcurrió a lo largo de un mes (Está bien que mis personajes se conviertan en unos pro que pasaron por todo, pero incluso a un año de haber escrito dicha historia, pienso que fue un lapso muy corto)**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Dolor de cabeza el que tengo yo, batalle mucho para leer el capitulo, pero lo logre xD_

 _Entonces este invocador es la primera vez de Ahri (no en ese sentido :v) supongo que el entrenamiento de Alex no ira tan bien como el de los demás._

 _Ya no tienen porque estar negandolo, después de ese beso ya son pareja oficial, a mi no me jodan :v_

 _Los poros son unos pequeños cabroncetes, como se las habrán arreglado para salir volando en la dirección especifica donde se encontraban los invocadores y después guiarlos a casa de Solomon?_  
 _Esas bolas de pelo son mas listas que y_ o.

 **De acuerdo a James está yendo algo bien, además de la razón por la cual su relación con Sona no quiere que sea tan pública es para tratar de mantener estable toda esta alianza con los otros Invocadores.**

 **La respuesta a eso es simple: Magia.**

 **matymaster123:** _Ese momento en el que el Oc no creado por Tour con mas protagonismo es Dhelia :v_

 _De haber estado yo en el lugar de Alex le habria hecho de todo a esa zorrita_

 **Si... no se, cúlpenla a ella, yo no tengo nada que ver (?) Y... bueno, es posible que Ahri tambien trate de quitar tu esencia vital (Pero quién soy yo para juzgar si vos tenes dos OCs peculiares :) )**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Esa Ahri si que es especial, no puedo creer que alguien con Jinx o Kled son mejor para entrenar a su invocador, seguro Jinx les enseña a dispara a lo loco o a esquivar sus disparos, y términa el arco de la kumiho y se viene mas capítulos del grupo inicial, haber como sera la estrategia contra el avance del vacío, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Es que ellos dos, más allá de ser considerados locos son responsables. Ahri en cambio sigue siendo bastante infantil (y mucho más que Jinx)**

 **Royka-Shiku:** _*suspiro* mi main fue algo impertinente con lo de Cyne...espera?! Dos capítulos de los Tortolitos pero yo habia hecho mi cuenta y solo faltaban 6 cap. T.T_

 **Ya falta poco, saco los capítulos rápido así que quizas en un par de semanas ya van a estar tus capítulos ;)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	46. Cap 46: Los olvidados

Tras haber desayunado (y pagado por los dos) James siguió a Jessica hasta la casa de los hermanos. Se sentía algo bastante raro no haber visto a dos de sus buenos amigos desde hace bastante tiempo, ser el líder del grupo le consumía gran parte de su tiempo y entre la universidad y los entrenamientos no podía dedicar mucho tiempo a su vida personal, entre ir y volver habían varias veces que solo deseaba quedarse en su casa y pasar el resto del día con Sona.

Una vez en la puerta, el Invocador no se sentía tan cómodo al tratar de dialogar con Ted y Greg, sobre todo porque no reveló varias cosas desde la última vez que hablaron

¨¿Algún problema?¨ Jessica sacó del trance al castaño.

¨¿Eh? No no… solo estaba pensando en algo¨

¨¿Crees que alguno de ellos vaya a despreciarte por mantener secretos o incluso no hablar?¨

James suspiró y asintió levemente ¨Desde que hablamos en el café, no pude parar de pensar en varias cosas, como por ejemplo que ocurrirá una vez hayamos vencido al Vacío ¿Los Campeones deberían volver?¨

¨Este no es su mundo, incluso aunque Sona sea tu pareja, no sería prudente dejarla en un lugar donde conoce muy pocas personas. Runaterra es su hogar, retenerla aquí solo perjudicaría su bienestar¨ La pelirroja dijo esas palabras y tocó la puerta antes de volver a su amigo ¨Piénsalo ¿Crees que ella se sentiría mejor si no volviera a encontrarse con sus amigos?¨

¨Pero no tiene por qué quedarse ella sola en la Tierra, ya somos muchos nosotros, debe haber alguien que prefiera nuestro mundo al de ellos¨ El chico intentaba razonar, pero la mitad dragón no parecía estar de acuerdo.

¨Jim, evita profundizar más tu relación con Sona. Va a llegar un momento en el que deberás decidir y aunque te cueste negarlo, sabes que es lo que hay que hacer, pero te será muy difícil despegarte de ella. Sé de parejas, despues de todo yo-¨ Jessica fue interrumpida al escuchar que la puerta se movía.

Incluso aunque la abertura era pequeña, ambos pudieron ver un rostro asomándose y mirando a los dos Invocadores que estaban fuera ¨¿Qué quieren?¨ Ted les preguntó, su ceño estaba fruncido y el cabello dorado estaba cubierto por un gorro tipo rastafari.

James estaba un poco más alejado de la puerta y decidió acercarse para no tener que levantar su voz ¨Venimos a visitarte, ver como estaban las cosas y…¨ Incluso aunque estuviesen fuera, podían sentir un aroma bastante extraño, una mezcla de putrefacción y queso salía desde la abertura.

¨Y… ¿Vas a quedarte allí pensando en cómo criticar el olor o terminar tu oración?¨

¨Muy gracioso T, ahora déjanos entrar¨ Jessica continuó, tapando su nariz.

¨Un segundo¨ El dueño del hogar cerró la puerta y fue a buscar algo en el interior. Al volver, abrió completamente la entrada pero en su mano tenía un par de máscaras de gas ¨Tomen¨

¨Eh…¨ Los dos Invocadores recibieron el extraño objeto y lo miraron con mucha confusión ¨¿No es un poco… extremo? Es tu casa, no Chernobyl¨ James seguía observando la máscara, ciertamente era una medida fuera de lo normal pero el olor llegaba a tal punto que parecía ser letal.

¨Entonces adelante, entra, si sobrevives será un milagro¨ Ted se puso a un lado, permitiendo que los dos enmascarados entraran al hogar del rubio.

Originalmente ellos esperaban ver una casa destrozada, donde el roedor de Zaun había contaminado todo y dejado su huella de la peste que podría provocar. Sin embargo era completamente lo opuesto, el hogar estaba en orden y no había ninguna marca de suciedad, era el mismo lugar que habían visitado antes de la llegada de todos los Campeones.

La puerta de las habitaciones estaban cerradas pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue que al fondo de la sala de estar, sobre el sillón había algo sentado; tenía una pequeña chaqueta verde y su ligero pelaje verde-grisáceo contrastaba con los muebles rojos de la habitación. En la mesa de café había un par de ballestas, casi similares en diseño solo que una de ellas estaba compuesta de distintos materiales a diferencia de la original la cual tenía un diseño mucho más medieval.

Al girar su cabeza, Twitch logró reconocer al dúo que había entrado y se movió rápidamente hacia ellos, corriendo en cuatro patas pero en el camino tomando su arma ¨Ah, los Invocadores de lejos¨ Con su nariz intentó oler a estas dos personas ¨¡Su aroma es desagradable!¨

¨Supongo que es algo irónico ¿no lo crees?¨ El líder rió dentro de su cobertura mientras que su amiga se cruzaba de brazos.

¨Ah, no no, la preocupación es algo que puede evitarse¨ La rata se acercó un poco más a Jessica y extendió su mano, lamentablemente no era lo suficientemente largo como para tocarla ¨Solo… necesito… compartir mi… talento¨

¨Cómo pongas un dedo sobre mí, lo único que quedará de ti será un cuerpo rostizado¨ Dentro de la máscara de gas, los ojos de Jessica brillaron con el rojo intenso y debido a eso, los dos cristales se iluminaron del mismo color, provocando que la Invocadora impusiera mucho más miedo. Al escuchar la advertencia, el zaunita se quedó quieto y en un segundo su cuerpo y ballesta desaparecieron, pero en los cojines del sofá podía verse la presión que ejercían las pequeñas patas del roedor a medida que se alejaba de ella.

¨Ok… eso da miedo¨ Ted comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina pero se detuvo en el umbral ¨Por cierto ¿Quieren queso?¨

¨No¨ El castaño miró hacia su amiga pero ella también negó con su cabeza ¨Ya desayunamos¨

¨Perfecto, más para mi¨

Los tres entraron a la cocina y se sorprendieron que el refrigerador del rubio estaba lleno de quesos, todos de distintos tipos, algunos eran simples fetas mientras que otros eran una rueda completa.

¨Pero… ¿De dónde sacaste tanto queso?¨

¨Lo compré¨ Dijo mientras tomaba dos grandes pedazos de comida amarillos. Con un silbido dejó uno de ellos en el suelo ¨Twitch, comida¨

Rápidamente el roedor se movió desde la sala de estar hasta la cocina y se deslizó hasta tener el desayuno entre sus dedos ¨No mientas¨ Agregó James ¨Tu no trabajas, no tienes forma de conseguir el dinero suficiente como para comprar _todo_ eso¨

¨Es que… Twitch y yo encontramos un camión que estaba averiado y entregaba su producto¨ El Invocador sonrió y empezó a devorar su comida de la misma forma que lo hacía su Campeón.

¨Heh, si, esas ruedas no resistieron tanto los disparos¨ El zaunita dijo entre mordiscos.

¨Espera… ¡¿Robaste un camión que transportaba queso?!¨ Jessica se alteró, nuevamente sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

¨¡No! Robar no es la palabra que hay que usar aquí, yo diría… ¨ Ted se encogió de hombros ¨Requisar un producto que podría estar en mejores manos, es decir las nuestras¨

¨Eso es robar, y lo sabes¨ El castaño se cruzó de brazos.

¨¿Y qué si lo hice? Los dos estábamos invisibles, no hay pruebas de que hayamos sido nosotros¨ El pequeño trozo de comida que tenía el chico cayó al suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces fue ´requisado´ por el tirador verde ¨Que bien, y ahora me quedé sin mi ración¨

¨¿Qué opina tu hermano de esto?¨ La mitad dragón se empezó a calmar y sus ojos volvieron al estado normal, pero si ella llegaba a alterarse una vez más, era probable que el hechizo perdiera poder y su verdadera forma saliera a la luz.

¨Cuando lo vea le pregunto¨ Pero los dos Invocadores estaban confundidos al escuchar esto ¨Ah… supongo que ustedes… bien, síganme¨ El dueño del hogar acompañó a James y Jessica hasta la sala de estar nuevamente y los hizo sentar en el sofá. Debido a las demandas de la chica el Campeón tuvo que permanecer alejado y se colocó a un lado de Ted ¨Está más que claro que Greg está vinculado a los Kindred ¿cierto?¨ Ellos asintieron ¨Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas con él, no solo cambios físicos sino psicológicos¨

¨¿Cómo qué?¨

¨Él ya… es extraño porque rara vez lo veo en el hogar debido a que tiene que ir a cazar una marca, sea aquí en la ciudad, Europa o cualquier parte del mundo, él simplemente aparece allí y le dice a su víctima cuáles son las opciones¨ El rubio suspiró ¨Greg ya no está vinculado a los Kindred, _él_ es uno de ellos. Dejó de ser un humano hace bastante, no come, bebe, duerme; durante las pocas veces que aparece durante la cena, ellos tres nos observan con sus máscaras y ojos azules mientras Twitch y yo comemos¨

¨¿Intentaste hablar con él, ver si reacciona y todo eso?¨ James se acomodó en su lugar y miró como la rata tenía sus ojos centrados en él.

¨Lo intenté, hay veces que hablo con mi hermano, esos momentos donde parece que tiene sentimientos, pero cuando llega la hora de ir a cazar, se transforma en una persona completamente diferente en donde las emociones desaparecen completamente¨ El hermano miró hacia la puerta de la habitación ¨Ya lleva casi una semana desaparecido y cada vez que se digna a pisar este lugar siempre lo veo con muchas cicatrices y golpes¨ Ted suspiró ¨En fin, ustedes vinieron por alguna otra razón¨

Jessica le dio un golpe con su codo al brazo de James el cual asintió ¨Cierto… hay algo que… deberías saber, es personal y me gustaría que nadie más de toda esta alianza lo sepa¨

¨Eres gay¨

¨¿Qué? ¡No!¨ Gritó el castaño y llevó a que el Invocador liberara una risa ¨Es por eso que no quiero hablar con ustedes, no se toman nada en serio¨

¨Oh… si, por supuesto, el señor ´me concentro en vencer al Vacío pero se olvida de sus amigos´, eres responsable Jim, pero te olvidas que eres un ser humano¨

¨James tiene una relación amorosa con Sona¨ Jessica interrumpió la conversación y todos permanecieron callados ¨Es por eso que vinimos, para decirte que James tiene una pareja ahora¨

La mirada del estudiante fue hacia la pelirroja, luego al joven en frente de él ¨¿En serio? ¿Sona?¨ Ted rió y agitó su cabeza ¨¿Sabes? Dada esta situación, me imagino… bueno, que tú ya… eso¨

¨¡Pero por el amor de-!¨ El líder se levantó rápidamente, sus manos estaban arriba y podía notarse algo de molestia en su rostro ¨¿Por qué todos piensan que por tener una pareja ya tuve sexo? Soy virgen¨

¨Woah, un minuto¨ El rubio sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su teléfono celular ¨Quiero que repitas esa última parte al micrófono del móvil. Es necesario que todos sepan un poco más de la persona a cargo de todo esto¨

Antes de declarar a todo el grupo de la alianza de Invocadores que todavía no había tenido relaciones sexuales, en su cabeza hubo un pensamiento que le permitiría torcer esta situación a su favor. Con una sonrisa James se acercó y abrió su boca ¨Ted es ga-¨

¨Ok ok, información innecesaria¨ Fue una pérdida de segundos para el chico ¨Entonces… si estamos con estas revelaciones amorosas, creo que todavía falta quien no dijo nada¨

¨¿Tú?¨ El estudiante apuntó al dueño del hogar pero él simplemente negó con su cabeza, con esto, ambos miraron a la pelirroja quien estaba cruzada de brazos ¨¿Jess? Nah, imposible¨

¨Oh, créeme, hay algunos rumores y me encargué de averiguar si eran ciertos y a decir verdad¨ Rió ¨Es… interesante¨

¨Cállate¨

¨Espera ¿entonces es verdad? ¿Hay _alguien_ qué se robó tu corazón?¨ Jamie se encontraba sorprendido, sabía que Jess tuvo pareja en el pasado, mucho antes de la aparición de los Campeones, pero luego de haber roto con esa persona se volvió mucho más seria.

¨Si ustedes dos llegan a decir algo¨ Sus ojos rojos fueron hacia los de Ted ¨Y sobre todo si tu llegas a mencionar un nombre… me aseguraré de que te comas a tu rata¨ Ante esta amenaza, Twitch se volvió invisible y se pudo escuchar como corría hacia la habitación de su Invocador ¨Vámonos, no quiero que se divulguen secretos que nadie más debe saber¨

Los tres se dirigieron a la entrada. Mientras que el rubio abría la puerta, James se concentraba en el gorro que llevaba ¨Tengo una pregunta… Jess me dijo algo de tu vínculo…¨

¨Oh… supongo que otra de las razones por la cual decidieron venir hasta aquí es por… si¨ Llevó su mano hacia el gorro rastafari y se lo quitó. Debajo tenía un par de orejas largas, similares a las de la rata solo que en vez de un color grisáceo, éstas eran pálidas y hacían juego con la piel de Ted ¨¿Algún comentario?¨ Pero Jim solo agitó su cabeza ¨Bien¨

Antes de que se vayan, Jessica ya se encontraba lejos de la entrada mientras que el líder y el estudiante rubio seguían en el umbral ¨James, tengo una pregunta para ti: ¿Cómo vas a manejar a todos los Campeones?¨

¨¿A qué te refieres?¨

¨Está claro que toda esta alianza está compuesta por Campeones que son rivales o incluso enemigos y-¨

¨Si si, Jessica ya me dijo lo mismo, pero no hay ningún problema por ahora¨ Jamie interrumpió a su amigo.

¨ _Por ahora_ ¿Siquiera saben quiénes forman parte todo esto?¨

¨Eh… no, solo los Invocadores aunque puede existir la chance de que alguien ya haya hablado con su Campeón acerca de los miembros¨

¨Bueno, vas a tener que juntarlos y decirles a los ojos que no haya ninguna pelea, porque como aparezca… no sé, Darius, todos los Demacianos van a querer hacerle pelea a él, y no podemos arriesgarnos a un conflicto interno, no mientras esté el Vacío vigilándonos¨

¨¡Está bien!¨ James suspiró ¨Veré que puedo hacer¨ Con esas palabras, se dio la vuelta y siguió a Jessica quien estaba alejándose cada vez más de la casa de Ted.

* * *

En completa oscuridad, Luke estaba leyendo un libro. Desde que perdió su pierna su vida no fue para nada divertida, no podía usar el auto, trabajar y ciertamente ayudar a James a organizar toda la alianza. Para evitar entrometerse (y darle privacidad a él con Sona) decidió volver a su hogar y en caso de que necesitaba algo podía llamar a alguien.

Se sentía solo, y lo único que le hacía compañía era el televisor pero luego de haber escuchado todo el día la basura de las noticias no quedaba nada más que buscar otros métodos de entretenimiento.

Sus ojos estaban centrados en las palabras del libro pero sus oídos captaron algo extraño, un cuervo el cual lo observaba desde la rama de un árbol.

El ave se acercó y entró por la ventana hasta que terminó por posarse en la mesa en frente del Invocador. Esta nueva distracción sacó al peli-negro del trance y lo obligó a mirar al animal volador oscuro.

Al descubrir que el ex-oficinista ya tenía sus ojos puestos en él, el cuervo voló detrás de él lo cual forzó a Luke a darse la vuelta.

Y allí estaba, la mujer vinculada a él y que llevaba desaparecida bastante tiempo ¨LeBlanc…¨ La principal diferencia era que ella ya no portaba las mismas ropas sino que el atuendo era mucho más oscuro y predominaba el color morado, en los hombros y cadera tenía un atado de plumas que parecían de cuervo y no solo eso, el bastón que llevaba había cambiado de igual forma ¨¿Dónde estuviste por más de un mes?¨

¨En distintos lugares…¨ Ella avanzaba lentamente y con una sonrisa seductora ¨Hablando con personas muy relevantes, pero no vengo aquí para ser muy misteriosa, quiero hablar contigo¨

¨Necesitaba ayuda todo este tiempo y tú simplemente me abandonas a mi suerte¨ Luke se dio la vuelta con su silla y se cruzó de brazos.

La Campeona se colocó detrás de él y dejó el bastón con forma de cuervo a un lado, luego llevó sus manos hacia los hombros del chico; sus uñas eran largas y filosas y se aferraban a la piel del Invocador, intentando darle un masaje un tanto doloroso ¨Sé que fui un poco descuidada y tu amigo James tuvo que cuidar de ti, pero ya estoy aquí cariño, puedo darte todo lo que quieras, pero para eso deberás escucharme. Puedo ofrecerte algo que nadie más puede: Poder¨

¨Si… bueno, como verás me falta una pierna, así que si me ofreces la forma de hacer magia, voy a tener que decir que no¨ Al girar hacia la izquierda pudo ver a LeBlanc caminando hacia el frente de él, pero todavía seguía sintiendo los dedos sobre sus hombros; era su clon el cual estaba mirándolo a los ojos.

¨Aunque no lo creas, este poder puede ayudarte mucho más¨ La copia lentamente se subió a la silla y se abrazó al cuello de Luke, aunque era la original la cual estaba hablando ¨Puedo sentir como estas sufriendo aquí, sin poder hacer nada, un lastre para muchos, pero hay una forma de cambiarlo¨

¨¿Qué es lo que quieres?¨ La LeBlanc falsa se acercó mucho más a él y comenzó a besarlo, era extraño ya que no era real la persona que en frente de él, pero se sentía tan real, incluso tenían el mismo perfume.

¨Hay personas que tienen ciertos intereses, éstos están en conflicto con los de tus amigos y la alianza que crearon con los otros Invocadores¨

El dueño del hogar rompió el beso y miró hacia arriba ¨¡¿Quieres que traicione a James?!¨

¨Traicionar es una palabra muy ofensiva, cariño, lo que busco es que… tengas una opinión diferente a la de él¨

¨¿Y qué gano yo con esto?¨ Nuevamente la copia volvió a besarlo en la boca por unos segundos antes de pasar a su cuello y dejarle pequeñas marcas del pintalabios morado.

¨Poder, la habilidad de decidir y por supuesto… recuperar tu vieja vida¨ Con una sonrisa maléfica, la original se acercó a una de las orejas del Invocador ¨Puedo sentir algo de presión allí abajo ¿Estas… excitándote?¨

¨No lo sé, es una decisión difícil¨ Le respondió mientras con una mano abrazaba a la falsa LeBlanc la cual estaba palpando el pecho del joven antes de empezar a dirigirse mucho más hacia abajo.

¨¿Qué tal si vamos hacia tu habitación y lo hablamos un poco más en privado? Tengo muy buenas formas de… persuadirte¨

Con ese silencio, la mujer empezó a empujar la silla que tenía a las dos personas y se dirigió a la habitación del Invocador, una vez adentro cerró la puerta y dejó que sus habilidades y talentos hicieran efecto en la mente del peli-negro.

* * *

 **No no, éste no va a ser el primer lemon, pero se pueden imaginar que ocurrió en esa habitación, no? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). En fin, con esto terminan los capítulos de mis OCs y el siguiente ya involucra los nuevos arcos.**

 **¿Quién será esta misteriosa pareja para Jessica? Yo lo se y muchos se van a llevar una sorpresa ;)**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _The lemon is coming._

 _Jessica tiene razón, en el grupo hay varios campeones que no se llevan precisamente bien. Esperemos que no empieze la civil war antes de el enfrentamiento con el vació._

 _Parece ser que Greg se convirtió en la parca. Ok esto va a estar bueno :v_  
 _Pensaba que Ted era un fanático de la limpieza, al parecer Twich le pego la peste ademas de un par de orejas._

 **Si... solo que no en este capítulo. Ya me imagino unos cuantos problemas con varios rivaless (Yasuo y Riven, dado que esta última lo mató a él) Ya va a aparecer algo más de Greg a futuro, solo que en este es un poco más en detalle de su cambio.**

 **Ted es un fanático de la limpieza, el problema es que Twitch se las arregla SIEMPRE para ensuciar todo otra vez.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Así que a la Shyvana de este fic si le gusta Jarvan, y con ponerse tapones para la nariz al visitar Ted lo entiendo, seguro apesta a rata de cloaca muerta, pero por algo para las orejas, acaso su voz se hizo muy chillona, Jessica, Ted y Greg son los que experimentaron los cambios mas radicales de ese grupo, aunque era obvio por tener campeones no humanos, o semi humanos como Shyvana, es una ventaja que puedan pasar desapercibidos, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Reemplazaría tapones por máscaras, la voz sigue igual, lo mismo con la piel. Todos ellos tuvieron la mala suerte, aunque creo que Luke no está en la mejor situación tampoco.**

 **KenjiSamba: (Debido a que las dos reviews que mandó son formularios de OC, no voy a copiar todo. Principalmente para ahorrar mucho espacio)**

 **Creo que cometiste un error al saltar del cap. 5 solo para hacer la review. Voy a ir con varias cosas en sí:**

 **1- Cerré la inscripción de OCs**

 **2- Es necesario que tengas una cuenta en la página (Más comodidad a la hora de comunicarnos en cuanto a la historia de tus personajes)**

 **Aunque como dije con otra persona: No deseches al personaje porque puede que a futuro haga otra historia con el mismo sistema.**

 **Jakobs-Snipper:** _Cuando aparesca jhin toos los jonianos se van a descontrolar XD, seria interezante ver que tanto han cambiado los invocadores despues de tanto tiempo de vinculo_

 **Sobre todo Shen y Zed, eso si va a ser muy interesante ver una pelea entre OCs y Campeones. No hay muchos OCs que sufran tantos cambios, hay algunos que sí tienen transformaciones un tanto extremas, otros son simplemente color de cabello, ojos, personalidad o algún detalle menor.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	47. Cap 47: El Maestro de las Cartas

**OC creado por Dragon Lector**

* * *

El fuego estaba prendido, los ingredientes listos y la cocción había comenzado, todos los elementos estaban listos y era momento de pasar al siguiente plato. Ser un cocinero para el hogar de uno es una cosa, pero ser el chef en el restaurant de uno de los hoteles más importantes de Washington no es cosa fácil; los clientes van y vienen, desde residentes habituales hasta gente de negocios, todos ellos tienen gustos y un tiempo diferente.

Perder un segundo era valioso ya que cuantos más platos eran servidos, mayor iba a ser la ganancia al final del día para Alfredo.

¨¡Quintanilla, 2 platos de carne con estofado!¨ Gritó uno de los meseros hacia el área de la cocina en donde al menos tres personas (incluido este chico) se encontraban trabajando.

La historia de este joven era bastante peculiar ya que él no era originario de los Estados Unidos; nacido en el norte de México y criado en una familia decente, Alfredo decidió estudiar mucho las artes culinarias con el objetivo de algún día poder abrir su propio restaurante. Aunque era un sueño ambicioso, abrir una empresa de este tipo requería de mucho dinero así que para obtenerlo comenzó en el primer lugar que ofrecía empleo en su ciudad, un hotel.

A la edad de los 18 y con sus estudios terminados, el administrador del lujoso edificio lo aceptó sin problemas y lo introdujo al exigente mundo de la cocina hotelera. Pasó dos años en ese lugar consiguiendo su buen dinero e influencia dentro de esta cadena empresarial y se le ofreció una oportunidad que podía mejorar su vida.

Los dueños le permitieron moverse a Washington y trabajar en el hotel principal de la compañía, se le daría un mejor salario, entrenamiento además de poder alojarse en el hotel como empleado. Sin dudarlo, Alfredo armó sus valijas y tomó el primer vuelo hacia la capital del país de habla inglesa; aunque hubo un pequeño problema, sus padres le sugirieron que llevara a su hermano menor, Cesar para que aprendiera inglés además de cuidarlo y mantenerlo.

Iba a ser difícil ya que el acuerdo con el hotel era que solo él debía irse hacia el norte, pero luego de varias discusiones (y utilizar a su hermano para manipular al jefe del hotel) los aceptaron aunque debían compartir una habitación para varias personas y pagar un extra para no generarle pérdidas a la empresa.

¨Eh, Alfredo¨ Una de las meseras se acercó a él mientras esperaba a que termine de preparar el plato.

¨¿Qué ocurre?¨ Al girar su cabeza vio a su amiga aunque todo su delantal estaba mojado ¨¿Qué paso? Se te cayó un vaso mientras venías para la cocina?¨ El chico de cabello castaño y de mechón blanco se rió mientras cortaba las ultimas hojas de la planta.

¨Nah, un cliente no estaba contento con la entrada y al tratar de explicarle que podíamos traerle un nuevo plato, simplemente se enojó y me tiró el vaso lleno de agua¨ La chica miraba como unas pocas gotas de agua caían al suelo ¨Por cierto ¿Es verdad lo que andan diciendo los del almacén?¨

¨¿Qué, lo del queso?¨ El cocinero asintió ¨En vez de las 7 cajas que nos traen habitualmente, esta vez solo nos llegaron 2 ¡Y eso que una de ellas estaba a la mitad de llena!¨

¨¿Crees que fueron ladrones?¨

¨Eso estuvimos pensando, los del camión no sabían que ocurrió ni tampoco vieron a alguien sacando cajas. Las teorías son que la puerta estaba abierta y las cajas cayeron o enviaron la cantidad incorrecta¨ Luego de colocar las últimas hojas dentro de la olla, Alfredo vertió un poco de salsa en uno de los platos con carne y se lo entregó a la mesera ¨Toma y evita que te tire la comida, ya de por sí cuesta demasiado cocinarla¨

La chica salió del área de trabajo y se dirigió hasta la mesa del cliente insatisfecho, solo que ella estuvo detenida en la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el restaurant. Frente al hombre de negocios que había rechazado la comida previamente se encontraba otro mozo de cabello gris el cual estaba hablando con él y tenía en su mano un vaso lleno de vino.

La discusión entre ambos parecía adquirir más atención ya que cada vez más comensales estaban prestando atención a esta riña en vez de su comida. En un acto de enojo, el mesero le lanzó todo el contenido del vaso a la cara y ropa del empresario.

¨Esto no va a terminar bien¨ Susurró el cocinero mientras se acercaba a la pequeña ventana.

Con un brusco movimiento, el mesero agarró el brazo del empresario y el resto de sus compañeros intentaron evitar la pelea. Con mucho esfuerzo lograron que este empleado sea arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hacia el área de la cocina donde lo encerraron y llamaron inmediatamente al jefe para que arregle la situación.

…

Luego de dicho exabrupto, la cocina y todos sus trabajadores volvieron a su tarea habitual y continuaron hasta el final del día. Ninguno de los empleados de ese sector volvió a escuchar del mesero pero de acuerdo con los rumores que llegaban desde arriba, esa persona fue obligada a renunciar o ya que de otra forma llamaban a la policía.

Al llegar la noche, la cantidad de empleados en el restaurant era muy poca al igual que los clientes. Una vez tocaron las 12 de la noche la última persona que quedaba en la cocina era él y como era costumbre, Alfredo tenía que cerrar todo, hacer inventario de lo que quedaba y apagar las luces de esa área. Eso le llevaba alrededor de media hora con lo que quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible para volver a su habitación y descansar.

Con la cocina cerrada y el inventario hecho, las primeras luces comenzaron a apagarse. Todo estaba limpio pero la mente del veinteañero seguía con el recuerdo de la casi-pelea entre el cliente y el mesero; él quería defenderlo pero lo más probable es que si lo hacía podría haber despedido y no era bueno ya que su hermano se quedaría sin un lugar para dormir.

Sin embargo en el fondo del restaurant había una sombra que lo estaba mirando, la oscuridad no ayudaba y lo obligó al cocinero a acercarse ¨Señor, el lugar está cerrado, si quiere algo de comida sugiero el bar que permanece abierto todo el tiempo¨ Lo más destacable de esta figura era una especie de sombrero extraño que llevaba; parecía recordarle algo pero la falta de luz le impedía reconocer a esta persona.

El visitante tenía algo en sus manos, era un mazo de cartas el cual estaba revolviendo de un lado para otro y haciendo trucos con las cartas, moviendo la baraja como si fuera por arte de magia ¨No vine aquí por la comida, vine por otra razón…¨ El movimiento cesó y con una carta de color amarillo en su mano, esta persona golpeó levemente el lado opuesto a él con el pequeño cartón ¨Siéntate¨

¨Lo siento, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Será mejor que te vayas o vendrá la seguridad del hotel para sacarte¨ Alfredo se dio la vuelta y pero al hacerlo, vio como la misma carta que tenía el hombre había volado hacia la silla que estaba en frente del cocinero y quedó clavada a la madera ¨¿Pero qué?¨

¨Como dije chico, vine por otra razón¨ Nuevamente tenía otro naipe entre sus dedos, solo que esta vez el color era rojo y tenía el diseño de una espada ¨Siéntate¨

Sin decir nada, Quintanilla obedeció al hombre extraño el cual comenzó a barajar el mazo que estaba en la mesa ¨¿Quién eres?¨ Preguntó Alfredo mientras que veía los extraños movimientos de manos del visitante.

¨Una persona de interés, un artista con las cartas y un jugador experto¨ El mazo ahora descansaba sobre la mesa pero la misma carta roja que tenía antes bailaba entre sus dedos, luego la lanzó y la misma impactó contra la caja de fusibles que llevó a que todas las luces que estaban apagadas se comenzaran a prender ¨Muchos me consideran un estafador, pero en realidad soy una persona que siempre consigue una mano ganadora¨

La lámpara que colgaba sobre sus cabezas se iluminó y la figura extraña fue revelada finalmente. A primera vista no parecía de la ciudad, sino que era un extranjero; su atuendo negro y dorado hacía que pasara desapercibido en la oscuridad pero al momento de aparecer denotaba que poseía riquezas o al menos estaba dispuesto a conseguirlas. El sombrero era igual de impresionante ya que su diseño era único y parecía combinar con el resto de su vestimenta; la barba tampoco era tan común ya que la forma en la cual estaba cortada era muy peculiar.

¨No puede ser… tú… tú…¨ El Campeón empezó a dejar las cartas en la mesa, todas ellas estaban dadas vuelta.

¨Elige una¨

¨Eres Tobias Fate… o al menos te pareces a él ¿A qué viene el disfraz?¨ Alfredo estaba sorprendido, el tahúr era uno de sus personajes favoritos y lo motivó a intentar mover las cartas como lo hacía él en los videos del juego, sin embargo sus dedos no eran tan ágiles con lo que lo desalentó en varios momentos.

¨¿Disfraz?¨ El ciudadano de Aguas Turbias rió ¨No sé quién te ha dicho mi nombre, pero solo una persona conoce como me llamo y sé que tú no te encontraste con _él¨_

¨Eh… no… no entiendo lo que dices¨ Con todas las cartas en frente de él, el castaño tomó una y la dio vuelta. En ella se mostraba un as de pica que tenía un diseño bastante elegante ¨¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?¨

¨Sigue dándolas vuelta, solo hay una forma de saber si tú eres un Invocador¨

¨¡¿In-Invocador?!¨ El chico agitó su cabeza ¨¿Y qué ocurrirá si… bueno, si no lo soy?¨

¨Podemos solucionarlo de dos maneras, o mantienes tu boca cerrada y nunca me viste en esta mesa, o puedo silenciarte por mis propios métodos, tú eliges¨ Twisted Fate movió su cabeza para arriba, haciéndole una señal a la persona en frente de él ¨Da vuelta otra carta¨

Esta vez había que elegir ¿Qué era lo que buscaba este tipo? O mejor dicho: ¿Cuál era la carta que debía aparecer para que él siga vivo? Tomó su tiempo antes de elegir una que estaba bastante alejada de la primera; al darla vuelta lo que encontró fue una figura bastante rara, era como una especie de pirata, aunque contaba con mucho oro a sus pies.

Sin decir nada, el Campeón se cruzó de brazos y esbozó un gruñido, aunque para el supuesto Invocador no sabía si eso era de felicidad o enojo ¨Suerte de principiante¨ Susurró y se reclinó sobre su silla.

¨¿Suerte?¨ Alfredo rió de felicidad pero entonces recordó una de las frases de su personaje favorito ¨Recuerdo que _tú_ dices algo interesante acerca de la suerte, todo esto fue por obra del destino¨

¨No te pases chico, esa actitud te puede llevar a lo alto, o dos metros bajo tierra¨ Con un chasquido de dedos, todas las cartas de la mesa desaparecieron y un nueva baraja estaba en la mano del tahúr ¨Entonces esa es la prueba definitiva, tú y yo estamos vinculados¨

¨¿Vinculados?¨ El Invocador miró debajo de la mesa y a su alrededor, pero no había algo físico que los conectaba a ellos dos ¨No entiendo¨

¨Simplemente ten la mente clara y si por alguna razón llegas a tener suerte cuando apuestas, no te olvides de mí¨ El Maestro de las Cartas se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó sus hombreras ¨Hasta entonces chico¨

¨Espera… tengo muchas preguntas¨ Alfredo también se levantó de su asiento e intentó detener al hombre pero comenzó a ver cartas que rodeaban al mago.

¨No te preocupes, estaré por aquí, si tienes preguntas, solo ve al casino durante la noche, me verás ganando unas cuantas manos¨ Con una sonrisa Tobías movió para abajo su sombrero y tapó su visión, luego de un segundo las cartas desaparecieron y con él la única persona que había convertido la noche del castaño en algo interesante.

* * *

 **Yyyyyyy comenzamos con la última tanda de presentaciones, esta vez al mejor jugador de cartas de League. Va a ser interesante escribir los siguientes 3 capítulos (Spoiler: El OC vinculado a Amumu esta muy relacionado con Alfredo) ya que hay varias ideas que me van a gustar establecerlas.**

 **Y si, si estas leyendo esto, es una referencia a tu OC ;)**

* * *

 **Mailmon:** _Esto se va a descontrolar :v_

 **Y sí, cada vez se esta poniendo más compleja la cosa y los bandos empiezan a definirse, ya va a ser mucho más enredado cuando todos se junten.**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Jajaja querían lemmon, no, aún no pequeños. Alta gata la Le Blanc convenciendo a lo cassiopeia viejo lore style. ¡Se viene la siguiente tanda de OC's! Espero que en su presentación el nuevo arco se vaya presentando a su vez , creo que yo le pondría "¿Aliados?... no siempre" por lo que se esta armando, que es bastante normal :) sin una organización firme donde cada miembro este satisfecho los conflictos internos son inevitables... y la corrupción siempre presente._

 _Espero con ansias los siguiente capítulos e iniciación del siguiente arco._

 _Desde las sombras... Ryder~_

 **Ya van a haber conflictos, tranquila. Lo que esta historia necesita son más peleas (y lemons)**

 **J.S. Birch:** _Se va a armar bien grande (/*0*)/ xD_

 **No en este capítulo pero cuando llegue el momento, boom, explota todo.**

 **Jaxter98:** _Twitch no es buen cómplice, luego luego soltó que ellos habían robado el queso._

 _Entonces Greg tiene la habilidad de aparecer en cualquier lugar donde una persona este marcada para morir? Seguro ya habrá rumores por internet de una persona que aparece en cualquier parte del mundo, en cualquier momento para matar a alguien._

 _Quienes son este grupo de posibles antagonistas? no creo que Leblanc este del lado del vació. Es demasiado lista como para intentar formar una alianza con esos monstruos, nada puede salir bien de eso._  
 _Podrían ser otro grupo de invocadores? descubramoslo en el siguiente capitulo :v_

 **No creo que las ratas tengan los cerebros mas grandes del munddo. Si, hay rumores aunque no hay con exactitud mucha información de lo que ocurre, solo que la gente muere (Más información a futuro, I promise D:)**

 **Yo no voy a revelar nada ya que va a ser un punto clave, habrá que esperar a eso.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Esa Le Blanc sabe como persuadir a un hombre, solo si este no tiene principios morales bien firmes, por desgracia yo no los tengo tan firmes, creo que resistirí minutos, 5 máximo, me pregunto quien sera la pareja de Jess, bueno eso se sabrá a futuro, y termina el arco de los principales y se viene el de mis oc's, apareciendo mi segundo tahúr favorito después de Setzer de Final Fantasy; Twisted Fate, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Estaba dudando si ponerla a LeBlanc con el aspecto clásico o con la Hija de los Cuervos, pero ya que ese skin es mucho mejor (y sexy) era el momento de un cambio de vestuario para ella. Estoy seguro que muchos van a quedar sorprendidos cuando la pareja de Jess salga a la luz.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	48. Cap 48: A todo o nada

**OC creado por Dragon Lector**

* * *

Tras la extraña aparición del supuesto Campeón, Alfredo se dirigió a su cuarto con total cautela ya que su hermano posiblemente estaba dormido. Por debajo de la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas así que el pequeño no iba a escuchar su llegada, o al menos eso esperaba.

Al abrir lentamente con su llave, todo estaba oscuro en el interior, salvo por un pequeño rectángulo blanco que brillaba intensamente. En frente del mismo, una persona de cabello oscuro giró su cabeza y sonrió al ver al adulto entrando.

¨¡Al! Pensé que nunca llegarías¨ El hermano mayor prendió la luz y vio al joven de 13 caminar hacia él ¨¿Mucho trabajo?¨

¨S-Si…. ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?¨

¨Estaba revisando si volvieron los servidores del LoL, pero nada¨ Con un suspiro Cesar fue hacia la silla nuevamente y se concentró nuevamente en la pantalla de la computadora ¨Por cierto, te llegó una carta, es una invitación¨

¨¿Invitación?¨ El pequeño apuntó hacia la cama de Alfredo, sobre ella había un sobre blanco con un listón negro. Con mucha curiosidad, el Invocador fue a investigarlo, en su cabeza estaba la idea de que podía ser algo del tipo disfrazado de Twisted Fate. Una vez abierta, el trabajador de ojos café empezó a leerla.

 _Si has recibido esto, está invitado a la mesa de poker de empleados el día de mañana a las 23:35 detrás del bar. Presenta la carta al mesero para entrar._

 _ **NO**_ _menciones esto al jefe_

¨¿Qué es?¨ Cesar intentaba tomar la carta pero Alfredo simplemente llevaba su mano hacia arriba, forzando a su hermano a saltar para intentar conseguir el pedazo de papel.

¨Nada que te tenga que interesar, ahora vamos, apaga la computadora y ve a dormir¨ El mayor se guardó la invitación en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal y lo colgó en el armario, luego de eso caminó hacia el escritorio y se quedó allí pensando.

Con las luces ya apagadas y en completa oscuridad nuevamente, el chef recordaba la aparición del mago antes de cerrar el bar. De uno de los cajones tomó un mazo de cartas que ya había visto mucho uso, lo revisó y contó cada una de los naipes; los mezcló y colocó varios sobre el escritorio.

¨¿Y si ese era el Twisted Fate de verdad? No creo, le pude ganar en su propio juego¨ Alfredo susurró y comenzó a dar vuelta las primeras cartas. Al igual que en el restaurant, la primera carta que reveló fue un as de trébol, la segunda fue una reina; nuevamente tenía 21 ¨Imposible, es pura suerte¨

En el segundo intento quiso hacer lo mismo, dos nuevas cartas para dar vuelta y para su sorpresa llegó a 21; en vez de estar feliz por esta clase de suerte, el Invocador estaba frustrado, es por eso que dio vuelta por última vez dos cartas, esta vez eran un 8 y un 9. Con un suspiro de tranquilidad y alegría, la buena fortuna de Quintanilla se había acabado y para demostrarlo dio vuelta un tercer naipe, pero el chico no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver el pedazo de cartón que mostraba un 4 de corazones ¨21…¨ Susurró y tiró todas las cartas que había sobre el escritorio en el suelo al igual que el mazo.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, el castaño con el mechón blanco comenzó a girar en su silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿De qué le iba a servir esa suerte? Le llevó un poco de tiempo pensarlo pero recordó la carta que le envió algún empleado del hotel; se levantó y abrió el armario para tomar la carta de su delantal. Él no tenía problemas de dinero graves pero no estaba en situación de pedir un aumento tampoco, de tal forma que si quería obtener buen dinero sin tener que recurrir a otro trabajo, la partida de poker era su mejor opción.

…

Luego de lo que ocurrió el día anterior, el restaurant estaba cerrado ya que una carta había quemado varios fusibles y necesitaban un día para arreglar todo, es por eso que todos los empleados de ese lugar tuvieron el día libre, y con ello Alfredo pudo idear su plan para poder conseguir la mayor cantidad de billetes en la mesa de juego; intentó buscar al tahúr pero no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Las horas iban pasando y la paciencia del chico iba desapareciendo, caminaba de un lado para el otro, entraba a su habitación y tomaba el mazo de cartas solo para que sus dedos jueguen con uno de los naipes. Su mente intentaba recordar los movimientos que realizó el Maestro de las Cartas y quiso repetirlos con el fin de poder usar los cartones como un arma, lamentablemente lo único que hacían era volar unos metros y nada más, la gravedad los afectaba como cualquier trozo de papel.

Para hacer que el tiempo pase más rápido, Alfredo se tiró sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, rezando para que cuando los abra sea cercano a la medianoche.

Su hermano estaba fuera del hotel ya que tenía permitido salir y recorrer la ciudad, él también tenía un teléfono celular con los números de su hogar en México, el lugar donde se hospedaba y el del Invocador. Con respecto a su nuevo título, el mayor no le había informado nada al pequeño y prefirió que siguiera siendo un misterio; al igual que él, Cesar también jugaba a League of Legends y se sentía identificado con uno de los personajes a diferencia de Alfredo quien tenía como favorito al mago debido a como era el personaje además de la temática de tahúr y embaucador.

La siesta reparadora no siempre fue buena, sobre todo cuando el chef se olvida de colocar una alarma para su celular. Al despertarse, revisó el reloj y notó que era casi la hora que indicaba la carta.

Todavía sin estar completamente consciente, tomó la carta y se vistió con un traje de negro y un chaleco del mismo color, si al menos iba a llevarse el dinero de todos con su nueva suerte, lo mejor que podía hacer era con estilo.

Alfredo corrió de su habitación hasta el piso del bar y se encontró con un mesero limpiado unos cuantos vasos, no había ningún cliente ni tampoco había señales del jefe, así que podía entrar tranquilo. Al acercarse al mostrador, le presentó al empleado la carta y él le hizo señas con su cabeza para ir hacia la parte de atrás.

Una vez allí, unas 5 personas más se encontraban sentadas y mirando al Invocador el cual estaba nervioso.

¨El cocinero decidió venir¨ Una persona mucho más adulta rió ¨Siéntate, y espero que hayas traído bastante dinero contigo, porque hoy la suerte está de mi lado¨

¨Si…¨ El joven de ojos marrones sonrió ¨Puedo decir lo mismo¨

…

Luego de varias partidas y discusiones, la mayor cantidad de billetes estaba del lado del Invocador y de acuerdo a las cartas que tenía, al parecer esa pila iba a aumentar una vez más.

Entre los dedos del joven bailaba una pequeña moneda de oro antigua el cual era su amuleto personal ya que su abuelo se lo dio ya que formaba parte de la época de la revolución. Desde entonces lo llevó consigo ya que según él le daba suerte y hasta el momento no estaba equivocado.

¨Quintanilla, para la próxima avísanos que estas en una racha de suerte¨ El hombre adulto se levantó de la mesa y se acomodó su corbata ¨Son casi las 3 de la mañana, tengo que irme, hay que trabajar en unas horas¨

¨Cierto¨ Alfredo también hizo lo mismo y guardó el dinero en una bolsa de plástico que encontró dentro de esa sala en la que ese encontraba ¨Fue un gusto haberles ganado su dinero¨

¨Si si…¨ Una mujer se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al castaño con un ceño fruncido ¨Para la próxima asegúrate de afeitarte correctamente, pareces un vagabundo¨

Ante esta acusación, el joven se miró al espejo y notó que podían verse una sombra bastante oscura en la parte inferior de su rostro; la barba estaba creciendo nuevamente y parecía que hizo bastante progreso en lo que fue de la noche ya que antes de irse a dormir se había procurado de afeitar correctamente.

Sintiendo un poco de miedo, el hermano mayor salió disparado de ese cuarto y trató de volver a su habitación, el único problema que tuvo fue que se encontró con alguien que no esperaba en el ascensor: Su jefe. Un hombre elegante erguido, hombre de negocios y magnate hotelero que miraba con curiosidad la bolsa blanca que tenía su empleado en la mano.

¨¿Qué es lo que tiene allí?¨ Apuntó al objeto.

¨Uh… nada, señor, fueron unas pocas compras que hice al salir del hotel¨

¨¿Salir del hotel?¨ Movió levemente su boca y notó que el elevador se había detenido; para evitar que ese abran las puertas, presionó un botón y bloqueó la caja de metal para que no se moviera ¨Señor Quintanilla… ¿Acaso sabe que el hotel tiene cámaras por todos lados, no?¨

¨S-Sí señor, pero yo no estaba haciendo na-¨

¨Silencio¨ Con casi ningún esfuerzo, el jefe tomó la bolsa de plástico y revisó su contenido ¨Una noche de suerte al parecer¨ Él sonrió y volvió a ver al chef ¨Los empleados tienen prohibido usar las instalaciones del hotel, sobre todo el casino y créame, los juegos de cartas ilegales pueden suponer una gran sanción, así que deme alguna buena razón por la cual no lo deba despedir o incluso llamar a la policía por esta insubordinación¨

Alfredo estaba nervioso, no podía quedarse sin trabajo ya que no tendría forma de mantener a Cesar y ciertamente su nueva suerte no iba a conseguirle algo bueno ¨Pues… yo… yo… soy un buen chef¨

¨Ya veo…¨ La persona de mayor rango presionó un botón que iba hasta el quinto piso del hotel, lugar donde se encontraba su oficina ¨Dado que usted tiene cierto historial en la empresa y esta es su primera falta, no voy a despedirlo¨ El Invocador suspiró ante su victoria ¨Pero…¨ Aun así, el corazón del chico no dejaba de latir con fuerza ¨Ya que se trata de un incumplimiento severo, voy a necesitar que me haga un favor, uno que también afecta a su área de trabajo. Quiero que vaya al almacén donde el hotel compra el queso y traiga las cajas que faltan, hasta entonces me quedaré el dinero¨

¨¡Pero son las 3 de la mañana!¨ El ascensor se detuvo y el empresario salió por la puerta solo para presionar nuevamente el botón que indicaba la planta principal.

¨Pues entonces no debería estar cometiendo infracciones en **mí** hotel, señor Quintanilla. Ahora vaya, a menos que quiera estar sin trabajo y sin un lugar donde poder dormir¨ La compuerta se cerró y la nueva tarea del castaño ya estaba en marcha, todo con el objetivo de mantener su empleo y el bienestar de su hermano menor.

…

La noche era fría y solitaria, incluso aunque él no lo quería hacer, no había opción. La cantidad de vehículos y personas había disminuido considerablemente, solo estaba él y los postes de luz que iluminaban la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

Todavía con el atuendo elegante que llevó a la mesa de Poker, Alfredo caminaba con cierta velocidad para llegar al almacén que lo estaba esperando a él para retirar las cajas con el queso.

¨Esa mirada… la he visto muchas veces¨ Una voz proveniente de en frente de él le llamó la atención. Al mirar hacia adelante, el Invocador se encontró con una persona cruzada de brazos y con su espalda contra un poste de luz, el sombrero y las ropas extrañas fueron el indicio que necesitaba para recordarle quien era ¨Intentaste jugar sucio y lo único que conseguiste fue perder más dinero del que pensabas¨

¨Nah¨ El joven de ojos color café puso sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando pero el Maestro de las Cartas lo acompañaba ¨Jugué y gané, pero mi jefe me quitó el dinero hasta que cumpla con una tarea¨

¨Y por lo que veo, no intentaste convencerlo para poder siquiera llevar tu buena fortuna contigo¨

¨¿Para qué? Es mi jefe, si intento convencerlo de algo, lo más probable es que me despida o me ponga en muchos más problemas¨

¨Un buen jugador debe saber cuándo hay que retirarse o arriesgarse y tú ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar en las posibilidades de cada una¨ El tahúr gruñó y agitó su cabeza ¨Supongo que deberé enseñarte unos cuantos trucos, chico. Por lo que he visto, este mundo no se diferencia en nada a Aguas Turbias o Piltover, gente rica y sin cerebro que apuestan lo que tienen ya que saben que van a ganar¨ El mago llevó una mano hasta su sombrero y lo bajó levemente, tapando su vista ¨O al menos eso creen, ya que cuando ésta persona llega a la mesa, el único ganador es aquel que lleva el sombrero¨

Este dúo de Aguas Turbias se detuvo al ver que algo se acercaba a lo lejos, eran dos sombras que se movían a mucha velocidad. Ante esta amenaza, Tobias sacó una carta de su bolsillo; era roja y tenía el símbolo de una daga, similar a la que vio en el hotel el día anterior. Sin embargo, estos dos extraños no lograron ver a Alfredo o a Twisted Fate ya que ambos se chocaron contra ellos y cayeron al suelo.

Sin poder reaccionar correctamente, el Invocador intentó aferrarse a la persona que tenía arriba de él y la usó para poder levantarse ¨¡Tengan mucho más…!¨ El castaño se detuvo al ver una persona con cabellos rubios y una campera negra y verde; pero habían dos detalles importantes que lo sorprendieron: número uno era el objeto que colgaba de su espalda, una especie de arma con cuerdas y virotes que parecía salida de un videojuego; número dos era el par de orejas pálidas que salían del costado de la cabeza de este chico, ciertamente no eran humanas ¨…cuidado¨ El chico lo soltó y veía como el extraño se levantaba rápidamente ¨¿Qué eres?¨

¨¡Maldita rata!¨ Gritó el jugador de cartas quien estaba luchando para quitarse al engendro verde que se posaba sobre él.

¨¡Twitch, basta!¨ Gritó el chico de orejas extrañas.

¨¿Twitch?¨ Repitió con un susurro el Invocador mientras veía que el animal sobredimensionado se quitaba del mago. Luego de eso ayudó a su Campeón a levantarse el cual no tenía una sonrisa.

¨Si, mi Campeón, y por lo que veo el tuyo es un poco más elegante¨ Con una respiración agitada, este extraño se calmó para poder hablar ¨No te asustes, soy como tú¨

¨No lo creo¨ Alfredo apuntó a las orejas ¨Tú tienes… esas cosas, no eres humano¨

¨Lo era ¿Ok?¨ Él dio una vuelta hasta que miró al chef nuevamente ¨El vínculo me cambio, mi Campeón es Twitch por cierto¨

¨Sí… me di cuenta¨ Dijo Tobias mientras que se cubría la nariz por el olor nauseabundo que provenía del roedor.

¨¿Algún problema sombrero? ¿Por qué no me lo prestas y le doy mi… toque especial?¨ El tirador sonrió y llevó sus manos hacia la ballesta la cual cargaba como si fuera a disparar en ese momento.

¨ _Nadie_ toca el sombrero, y menos tú, experimento¨ Por el otro lado, Twisted Fate preparó una carta amarilla que tenía el diseño de una cadena.

¨¡¿Experimento?! Ya veremos quién es el-¨

¨SUFICIENTE¨ Gritó el rubio ¨Si James y Sona estuvieran aquí no tendrían este mismo problema¨

¨¿Qué quieres?¨ Alfredo no tenía mucho tiempo aunque sentía algo de curiosidad por saber quién es la persona en frente de él.

¨Una alianza… bueno, o al menos es lo que tenemos armado entre todos. Habrás notado que los Campeones están caminando por nuestro mundo, y no solo los buenos o raros como lo es la rata esta¨

¨¡Oye!¨

¨El punto es: El Vacío también está en la Tierra y está atacando a los Invocadores con el fin de no tener ninguna clase de oposición a la hora de invadir nuestro mundo. Lo que buscamos es una alianza entre todos nosotros para detener a Malzahar y su gente¨

¨¿Y qué ganamos con esto?¨ Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia el Maestro de las Cartas quien seguía con su ceño fruncido.

¨¿Vivir? Creo que eso es lo que podemos ofrecer en su mayoría. Mira… yo te avise acerca de esto, no sé quién seas ni tampoco sé si te interesa esto, pero hagas lo que hagas, no te unas al bando equivocado¨

¨Alfredo¨

¨¿Qué?¨ El rubio lo miró un tanto confundido.

¨Mi nombre es Alfredo Quintanilla… y sí, muchas de las cosas que hago son para proteger a mi hermano, no puedo permitirme que él viva en un mundo gobernado por un tipo de morado y criaturas más terroríficas que tu rata aquí¨ El Invocador extendió su mano y sonrió ¨Todavía no se tu nombre¨

¨Ted¨ El ya-no-extraño también mostró su respeto y ambos estrecharon su mano ¨Tengo apellido, pero prefiero que solo me llamen así¨ Asintió y miró a su Campeón ¨Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos, estamos de camino para… hacer ciertos negocios¨

¨Ah sí… el ques-¨

¨NEGOCIOS importantes¨ El rubio interrumpió al roedor y soltó la mano de su nuevo compañero de alianza ¨Estaremos en contacto¨ Dicho eso el joven se fue junto al zaunita y desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gracias a la invisibilidad.

El dúo de Aguas Turbias permaneció en silencio hasta que fue el mago el que habló primero ¨No lo vamos a volver a ver ¿Cierto?¨

¨Yo creo que sí¨ El chef sacó de su bolsillo un artefacto negro y se lo mostró al tahúr ¨Tarde o temprano recordará que le falta su teléfono celular y alguien va a llamarlo, ahí es cuando concretaremos donde encontrarnos¨

¨Quizás no eres tan novato despues de todo¨ Tobias sonrió y siguió al Invocador hasta su destino.

* * *

 **Se terminó el arco de TF y vamos con el de Amumu. Ahora Alfredo tiene dos celulares y con ello comunicación con el resto de los Invocadores (Solo esperemos que nadie lo tome como amenaza D:)**

 **Solo faltan 14 OCs y ya comenzamos con el desarrollo. Creo que voy a aplicar algo extremo en esto, si quieren que haya desarrollo de su OC, por favor, envíen información, a diferencia de las introducciones, la siguiente parte va a ser mucho más dificil de trabajar. Si no tengo información ni nada, me temo que no voy a hacer desarrollo con ese personaje :/**

* * *

 **matymaster123:** _Y la ultima tanda de OC comienza con Gambito :v_

 _Mencionaste Aguasturbias y comida y no puedo parar de pensar en Gangplank atendiendo una naranjeria xD_

 **Eh... ok, yo no me lo puedo imaginar, en serio. GP sería un tipo muy serio y no vendería sus cítricos con nadie.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Esa actitud de Twisted me encanta, y no esta mal el como quedo mi oc, seria interesante si su siguiente encuentro en el casino fuera como en esas competencias de poker, haber como sera el siguiente cap_

 **No necesariamente en el casino, pero si una partida de poker. Si hay algo que me gustó de TF es poder expresar su actitud y algo de su personalidad, además de la jerga de las apuestas.**

 **Jaxter98:** _A mi me da que el Casino del hotel se quedara sin dinero muy rápido..._

 **Reemplacemos el Casino por los compañeros de trabajo de Alfredo y si, se quedan sin dinero muy rápido.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	49. Cap 49: La Momia Triste

**OC creado por Dragon Lector**

* * *

La pantalla mostraba varias noticias, todas ellas relacionadas a su juego favorito. Por un lado los servidores no funcionaban y muchas personas estaban cuestionándose si los desarrolladores podrían solucionar este problema luego de varios meses sin una respuesta de cuándo podrían todos volver a jugar; por el otro se mencionaron varios datos curiosos que ocurrieron en la ciudad.

La primera noticia relacionada estos hechos fue que uno de los parques alejados del centro, parte del césped e incluso un árbol fueron calcinados por algo en línea recta; las autoridades estaban confundidas de qué era lo que ocurrió ya que alegan la fuente pudo haber sido un rayo de alta potencia.

La segunda fue acerca de una extraña lluvia de criaturas vivientes cubiertas de pelo y grandes ojos, muchos de los que afirmaron verlos los llamaron poros debido a que formaban parte del mundo inventado por los creadores de League of Legends. Aunque se confirmó una gran cantidad de estos animales en la ciudad, las noticias en internet no elaboraban más detalles de ellos.

¨Debe haber más…¨ Susurró el joven mientras seguía buscando noticias pero se detuvo al momento de escuchar un sonido proveniente del otro lado de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió y de su hermano mayor quien se podía deducir que estaba aburrido entró a la habitación.

¨¿Qué ocurre?¨ Preguntó Cesar mientras giraba con su silla para encarar a Alfredo.

¨Nada… solo que no hay nada para hacer en el hotel¨ Casi con un tono bajo, se acostó en su cama y miró al peli-negro quien volvió a girar para ver la computadora ¨¿Hay algo interesante allí?¨

¨Lo de siempre, el juego no funciona, algo raro ocurrió en un parque y la supuesta lluvia de poros¨ La cabeza del joven descansó sobre su puño a medida que seguía revisando las noticias.

¨Si hubo una lluvia de poros ¿no deberíamos haberlos visto?¨ Rió el mayor mientras se recostaba sobre su cama ¨Esto es aburrido¨ Dijo y sacó de su bolsillo una moneda de oro antigua y comenzó a jugar con la misma entre sus dedos.

¨¿Quieres ir por la ciudad a ver si encontramos algún poro?¨ Le sugirió Cesar mientras apagaba el monitor y se acercaba a la cama.

¨Nah, ve tú. Yo descansaré que tengo que hacer algunas cosas durante la noche¨ El Invocador cerró sus ojos y esperó a que su hermano se fuera para comenzar su siesta.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, el jugador de League tomó un pequeño papel que estaba guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, el mismo tenía varias direcciones, una de ellas era el parque y la otra eran posibles lugares donde se encontrarían los animales peludos. Con ese objetivo en mente, el hermano menor salió del hotel en busca de la verdad.

…

Lo que comenzaba siendo su tarde de suerte, empezó a ir en picado. Luego del supuesto rayo que afectó parte del parque, nadie estaba permitido entrar a ese lugar ya que estaba la policía e investigadores tratando de descubrir la causa; sin poder aportar nada al caso, Cesar trató de rodear todo el muro exterior y encontrar alguna señal de un posible poro, pero lamentablemente no logró encontrar nada, salvo tierra quemada.

Ese no era un buen comienzo para él así que decidió ir a la siguiente dirección.

El segundo punto de la lista era en un café que se encontraba a unas calles del parque; en ese lugar frecuentaban muchas personas, sobre todo gente cercana a sus 13 años, pero nuevamente no había nada. El frente del negocio encajaba con la foto que se mostraba en internet así que el lugar era mismo, solo que no había ninguna señal de poros.

¨Por favor, tengo que encontrar a uno¨ Cesar susurró a si mismo mientras acomodaba sus lentes para ver la tercera dirección de su lista.

Lo que esperaba que fuera una tarde productiva, terminó convirtiéndose en un fiasco. Todos los lugares que fue a visitar no le dieron resultados positivos, algunos le confirmaron que habían visto las bolas de pelos aunque hace unas semanas.

Con una mueca de tristeza y derrota, Quintanilla volvía lentamente al hotel, la noche ya había caído y la cantidad de movimiento en las calles empezó a disminuir. Su lista yacía en el fondo de algún contenedor de basura al igual que sus esperanzas de encontrar a una de las criaturas; tenía sus dudas si los poros existían o fue un simple truco publicitario de Riot para calmar las aguas, independientemente si eran reales o no, lograron llamar su atención y la del resto de la ciudad.

Sus ojos estaban centrados en el camino y su mente en volver al hotel, pero este joven de 13 años puede fácilmente ser distraído ya que algo blanco resaltaba en el medio de la calle. Se detuvo para no asustarlo ya que al igual que él, la extraña criatura lo miraba con sus grandes ojos y su lengua.

¨¿P-poro?¨ Cesar se agachó y extendió su mano pero al hacerlo, la bola de pelos fue corriendo hacia el medio de la carretera ¨¡No!¨

El hermano menor siguió al animal de Freljord el cual lo tomó en sus brazos para que no se escapara nuevamente.

La tristeza y derrota del peli-negro se fueron al sentir el suave pelaje de la mítica criatura entre sus brazos. Con una sonrisa y un pase de su lengua hacia los lentes del chico, éste empezó a saltar de emoción mientras abrazaba a su nueva mascota.

A unos pocos metros de su posición, un auto estaba dirigiéndose hacia él. No tardó mucho antes de que viera al joven en medio de la carretera y empezara a tocar su bocina, aunque lamentablemente Cesar solo estaba centrado en lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

Al mirar hacia la izquierda, el peli-negro vio las luces acercándose rápidamente; sus piernas no reaccionaban pero la felicidad había durado muy poco para él. Su final estaba cerca y no pudo estar ni cinco minutos con el animal de Runaterra.

Todo pasaba muy lento para él, el vehículo no avanzaba a su velocidad normal y las pocas personas que estaban en la calle estaban moviéndose hacia Cesar para intentar salvarlo. En un último momento, el chico miró hacia el lado opuesto de la calle y vio algo extraño, mucho más que el poro.

Habían tres _cosas_ mirándolo a él, cada uno con un par de ojos brillantes de color zafiro. Todos tenían una máscara, blanca, negra o incluso una combinación de ambas; solo dos llevaban un arco que poseía un diseño extravagante, el tercero no llevaba nada ya que era un espectro de negro, solo sus colmillos eran visibles.

¨La marca…¨ Susurró una mujer de menor altura, portaba uno de los arcos y su máscara era negra, la piel (o mejor dicho pelaje) era muy ligero y de color blanco y azul.

¨No…¨

Cesar aceptó su destino, no había forma de escapar y lo siguiente que vería serían los mismos espíritus, haciéndole la pregunta más importante post-mortem. Cerró sus ojos, y esperó a que el impacto llegue, pero lo único que sintió fue algo que envolvía sus piernas y cuerpo pero luego de eso cayó inconsciente ante el pánico.

…

 _¨Está despertando…¨_

La voz femenina hizo despertar al hermano menor quien todavía no se había recuperado completamente.

Al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver la máscara oscura mirándolo a él de cerca, como si intentara hurgar en su alma. No podía controlar su cuerpo pero notaba que se encontraba descansando en el suelo y sentía un leve peso sobre él, proveniente del cuerpo de la Oveja.

¨¿Q-qué?¨ Cesar miró a su derecha y vio al Lobo inspeccionándolo a él también con su forma fantasmal, pero detrás se encontraba alguien diferente. Tenía una forma humana, la piel era pálida y tenía marcas azules grabadas en su cuerpo, llevaba una playera blanca y negra al igual que un par de pantalones cortos solo que ambos ya estaban bastante destrozados; al igual que los Kindred, él portaba una máscara aunque era la combinación de los dos entes, pero al igual que la mujer, en sus manos tenía el mismo arco.

¨Vive…¨ Dijo el Lobo, aunque no parecía tan feliz de ver al joven moverse.

¨…respira…¨ Continuó la Oveja quien se movía de encima del asustadizo peli-negro.

¨…y habla¨ La oración la termino la persona quien lo miraba anteriormente en silencio ¨Debes sentirte afortunado¨

¨Afor…¨ Lentamente Cesar se intentaba sentar pero no podía evitar sentirse intimidado ante la mismísima Muerte ¨¿Quiénes son ustedes?¨

¨Tenemos muchos nombres, los mortales nos llaman de distintas maneras: Ina y Ani…¨ La mujer de blanco le explicó al peli-negro.

¨…Farya y Wolyo…¨

¨…Oveja y Lobo¨ El humano, o lo que al menos parecía, completó la frase de su hermano fantasmal. A medida que se acercaba a Quintanilla ¨Muchos nos conocen como Kindred¨

¨¿Kindred? Pero… ¿Ese no es el personaje de League?¨

¨No lo sabe…¨ El espectro de máscara blanca miró a la Oveja y luego a quien tenía la combinación de máscaras

¨…es un niño inocente¨

Al mirar a su alrededor, el hermano menor pudo notar que no se encontraba en un lugar conocido, era oscuro y lleno de niebla, el sonido de los autos y las personas eran ecos distantes, como si estuvieran en una habitación a prueba de ruido ¨¿Dónde estoy? Esto no es Washington¨

¨No es la Tierra, tampoco Runaterra. Te encuentras en un limbo entre dimensiones, solo aquellos quienes deban elegir pueden caminar en este lugar¨

¨¿Elegir?¨ Cesar pensó a lo que se refería el humano hasta que al final pudo descubrirlo y trató de alejarse de él ¨No… no, no puede ser, no estoy muerto¨

¨Y estas en lo cierto¨ El peli-negro se detuvo e inclinó su cabeza ¨Momentos antes de lo que podría llamarse tu accidente, pudimos apreciar que tenías la marca¨

¨¿Y por qué no me cazaron?¨

¨Alguien interrumpió tu final¨ La Oveja le respondió ¨Veíamos en ti a alguien normal, pero luego de su aparición, creemos que eres algo diferente… uno de _ellos¨_

¨No… no entiendo ¿Quién me salvo? ¡¿Quiénes son ellos?!¨ El joven estaba asustado, no importara donde corriera, el lugar parecía ser el mismo y no habría chance de escapar de los Kindred.

Sin embargo ellos se movieron para los costados y dejaron que algo avanzara de entre las sombras. Era pequeño y a medida que se acercaba se podía notar un ligero color verde en su ´piel´, los ojos eran amarillos y grandes pero no tenían pupilas.

Una vez que este extraño logró colocarse en frente de Cesar, lo pudo reconocer. No sabía si catalogarlo como un humano, un Yordle o incluso un espíritu antiguo, lo que sí sabía era que detrás de todos esos vendajes que conformaban el cuerpo se encontraba el Campeón favorito del chico; en sus pequeños brazos cargaba el poro que había visto el peli-negro antes de ser transportado al extraño mundo.

¨Tu eres… tú… Amumu¨ La Momia Triste soltó al animal de Freljord y este corrió hacia su dueño para lamer su mejilla.

¨Es curioso… la persona que tenía la marca término siendo un Invocador¨ El humano murmuró mientras que utilizó el arco como soporte ¨Supongo que James se hubiera molestado si tuviera que cazar a un Invocador¨

¨¿J-James?¨ Tanto Amumu como Quintanilla observaron al hombre de la máscara de blanco y negro.

¨Hay algo que debes saber, si tenías alguna duda, todo esto es real y la… _cosa_ que hay en frente de ti va a ser alguien importante en tu vida¨

Al girar vio como la mano envuelta del Campeón intentaba acariciar al poro pero éste se asustó y ocultó detrás de Cesar; sin embargo el niño de lentes levantó su mano e intentó tocar la de Amumu. Era algo extraño, se sentía como papel aunque algo húmedo.

¨¿A…migo?¨ Era una voz débil pero demostraba pertenecer a una persona joven, posiblemente de una edad cercana a la del Invocador.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, si debía estar asustado o feliz, pero lo único que hizo fue abrazar a la momia a lo que esta le devolvió esta muestra de afecto ¨Si… amigo¨

¨No podemos dejarlo ir ¡Tiene una marca!¨ Gritó el Lobo quien se acercó a Cesar con sus colmillos pero se detuvo a meros centímetros de este pequeño dúo.

¨Es un Invocador¨ Le comentó el humano ¨Cuantos más sean, las chances de vencer al Vacío se van a incrementar¨ Él extendió su mano y ayudó al Quintanilla y a Amumu a levantarse, mientras tanto el poro se subió a los brazos del Campeón de Shurima, sin tenerle miedo nuevamente.

¨¡¿El… el Vacío?!¨ Cesar se asustó al escuchar ese nombre, si todos los Campeones existían entonces desde los más tranquilos y amigables como la Momia Triste, hasta los más violentos como Darius o Draven, caminaban por la Tierra y eso supondrían muchos problemas.

¨T-te entrenaré¨ Susurró el joven con vendas llevando a que la persona vinculada a él sonriera.

¨Ustedes dos están conectados, pero tienes que saber una cosa¨ El humano se agachó para estar a la misma altura que el peli-negro ¨La marca sigue vigente en ti, una vez que esta amenaza haya sido erradicada, deberás elegir…¨

¨…la flecha…¨ Dijo la Oveja.

¨…o la caza¨ El Lobo terminó la oración y estos tres empezaron a desaparecer hasta tal punto en el cual solo Cesar, Amumu y el poro permanecieron en esa oscuridad eterna.

Al pestañear, los sonidos volvieron a la normalidad pero ninguno de ellos se encontraba cerca de la ubicación anterior. Al mirar a su alrededor, el Invocador reconoció la puerta del hotel donde se alojaba, al otro lado de la calle.

¨¿Qué es ese lugar?¨ Le preguntó el niño shurimano a medida que giraba su cabeza para observar al peli-negro.

¨¿Eso? Es nuestro hogar¨

¨¿Encontraremos amigos allí?¨

Cesar sonrió y asintió ¨Si… quiero presentarte a alguien y no dudo en que también te querrá como un amigo, su nombre es Alfredo y es mi hermano¨

* * *

 **Nuevo arco, personaje y Campeón. Además que Greg no se quedó fuera de la historia, Jess y Ted tuvieron su momento pero a faltaba uno de los Kindred.**

 **Sí, como era de esperarse, el Invocador de Amumu era nada más ni nada menos que el hermano de Alfredo, y mientras él estaba explorando la ciudad, el hermano mayor estaba en una discusión con su jefe en el ascensor (Para ir ubicando cuando está ocurriendo este nuevo arco)**

* * *

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y termina el arco de mi OC, ese vinculo con Twisted si que le dio dedos ligeros, ni se dio cuenta Ted que le metieron mano al bolsillo, y se viene el arco de mi otro OC y de la momia que no se si es un yordle o un niño, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Y aunque se va a dar cuenta a la larga, no sabe donde vive Alfredo. En cuanto a Amumu... es una _cosa_ , como dirían los Kindred.**

 **Jaxter98:** _Ahora le toco a Ted darle la bienvenida a Tobias. Tenían que dejar en paz a James por algún rato, digo yo._

 _Esa pareja de ratones pueden ser los mejores ladrones del mundo gracias a su invisibilidad pero lo usan para robar queso xD_

 **James ya fue como el 'reclutador oficial' durante bastante tiempo, y tanto Jess, como Ted (y ahora Greg) necesitan tambien su importancia en la historia a la hora de atraer nuevas personas.**

 **Jakobs-Snipper:** _Se podria decir que Alfredo se saco "el premio gordo" con su campeon XD_

 **Un montón de billetes y un celular nuevo? Yo creo que sí.**

 **derpylove25:** _Jaja maldito twisted foker y sus cosas :v_

 _TF: la dama de la fortuna me sonrie_  
 _Que te calles :v_  
 _Okya xD, la cosa, TF es uno de los campeones que mas queria ver salir en el fic, ya que por como es su actitud podria ser interesante, y lo fue :v_

 **Yo a TF nunca lo miré como un buen personaje para mis fics al comienzo (No encajaba en las temáticas que hacía) pero con estas ayudas pude verlo como un poco más viable (además de fácil de escribir)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	50. Cap 50: Amigos para siempre

**OC creado por Dragon Lector**

* * *

Sin nadie en la calle y con unos postes de luz encendidos, el dúo se encontraba del otro lado de la calle, observando la puerta del hotel y el poco movimiento que había en el interior.

¨¿Por qué no entramos?¨ Le preguntó la Triste Momia quien miraba a su Invocador.

¨No lo sé, el recepcionista se asustaría al verte¨

¨¿Re…cepcionista?¨ Aunque Amumu haya visto creaciones hechas de metal, armas de fuego y otras tecnologías modernas, él tenía muy poco conocimiento sobre todo lo que ocurrían en las ciudades como Piltover y Zaun.

¨Eh… es… mira, tenemos que llegar al otro lado sin que esta persona te descubra¨ Cesar pensó distintas formas, una de ellas tenía que ver con ser un Invocador, sin embargo por más que se concentrase lanzar Destello, nada ocurría, ni tampoco sentía algo extraño en su ser como para guiarlo por el buen camino ¨No sé qué hacer¨ Suspiró y se sentó en la banca que se encontraba detrás de ellos, el Campeón lo siguió y el poro se ubicó entre ellos dos.

¨¿No tienes miedo de mí?¨ Le preguntó el shurimano mientras que sus ojos amarillos se concentraban en el hermano menor.

¨No… ¿por qué debería?¨

¨No tengo amigos… mi maldición me condena a estar solo. Lo siento¨ Se pudo ver pequeñas lágrimas que iban cayendo hacia el suelo.

¨¿Lo siento?¨ El peli-negro rió ¨Eres mi Campeón, no debes sentirte mal por ello, yo voy a estar contigo¨

¨Es que… no lo entiendes¨ Cesar inclinó su cabeza ¨Nuestro vínculo te producirá cambios¨

¨¿De qué estás hablando?¨ El chico rió otra vez, aunque no parecía feliz esta vez.

¨Es la maldición, me afecta a mí y te afectará a ti. Perderás a tus amigos, tus lágrimas quemarán a quienquiera que las toque¨ La momia dejó de llorar y agitó su cabeza ¨Te convertirás en un portador de la Maldición de la Momia Triste¨

¨No sería un problema para mí¨ El Campeón giró su cabeza y vio al Invocador sonreír, aunque no demostraba tanta felicidad ¨Desde que llegué a este país no me relaciono con nadie, solo con mi hermano. Tenía muchos amigos en la escuela, pero luego de un pequeño ´incidente´, me expulsaron; yo siempre alegaba que era una broma pero ellos pensaron que intentaba lastimarlos. Debido a eso me mandaron aquí con Alfredo¨ Cesar se levantó del asiento ¨Podría decir que tuve la maldición incluso ante de conocerte¨

¨¿De… de verdad?¨ El Campeón tomó el poro, lo llevó en sus brazos y saltó de la banca ¨No… no sé qué decir¨

¨No digas nada, podemos preocuparnos en lo que va a ocurrir cuando descubramos como atravesar la recepción¨

¨C-creo que tengo una idea¨ Amumu dejo al animal en el suelo y luego tocó el brazo de su Invocador. Las vendas que cubrían el cuerpo de Amumu comenzaron a desprenderse y avanzaban sobre la piel de Cesar.

El shurimano empezó a desarmarse y la fina tela verde iba cada vez cubriendo la piel del peli-negro, aunque sus ropas permitían obstruir la visión de este extraño proceso. El joven se sentía protegido, como si su piel fuese mucho más dura y resistente, más allá de que solo fuese seda; no solo eso, esta ´protección´ solo llegaba hasta su cuello, de tal forma que la cabeza quedaba al descubierto con el fin de no levantar ninguna sospecha.

¨¿Dónde… Amumu dónde…?¨

 _¨Puedo escucharte¨_ La voz del tanque resonó dentro de la cabeza del chico el cual se asustó un poco ¨ _Podemos pasar, no podrán verme¨_

Al mirar hacia abajo pudo que debajo de su ropa, un gran puñado de vendas lo protegía y permitía moverse libremente. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Cesar entró al hotel y paso de largo la recepción; el hombre en dicho puesto se percató de la entrada del niño pero no notó nada extraño.

Rápidamente, el peli-negro entró al ascensor y marcó su piso; cuanto antes se encontrara en un lugar seguro, mejor iba a ser para que la momia se asentara en su nuevo hogar.

Luego de recorrer los pasillos y haber entrado en la habitación, el Invocador se relajó y encendió la luz ¨Muy bien, estamos en un lugar seguro¨ Al decir esas palabras, pudo sentir como las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo empezaban a moverse y delante de él aparecía su Campeón ¨Eso fue extraño¨

La Momia Triste empezó a mirar la habitación del hotel; las luces, camas, todo era extraño para él pero por alguna razón no se sentía intimidado, sino que se iba acercando a todo lo que tenía cerca y lo tocaba como si fuera un niño que quería descubrir todo.

¨Bienvenido, aquí es donde vivo con mi hermano. Tú también puedes vivir aquí, no creo que le moleste que haya otra persona en la habitación, sobre todo si la misma es un Campeón de nuestro juego favorito¨ Cesar sonrió y se acercó al escritorio, prendiendo su computadora portátil.

¨¿J-Juego favorito?¨

¨Uh… si…¨ Al sentarse, intentó abrir algunas páginas con información acerca de League ¨Verás… tú vienes de un mundo alterno al nuestro; Runaterra es una creación en la cual nosotros nos divertimos. De la misma forma en que los Invocadores controlan a los Campeones, hay millones de personas que juegan LoL, algunos son muy buenos y juegan campeonatos mientras que otros, como yo, seguimos en las profundidades, luchando para llegar a los más alto¨

¨Entonces… ¿Somos… marionetas para entretenerlos?¨ La momia no se sentía tan feliz de recibir esas noticias pero el joven agitó su cabeza.

¨No no, lo que me refiero es…¨ Pero suspiró, no había otra forma de explicarlo ¨Mira… no deberás preocuparte por eso; te encuentras en un lugar decente y estás con alguien en quien puedes confiar. La única batalla que deberemos librar es contra el Vacío¨

¨Pero… ¿Y los Kindred? Una vez tu mundo vuelva a la paz, tú también deberás irte¨

Cesar sonrió y asintió ¨Lo se… pero haré lo posible para intentar sobrevivir, quizás se compadezcan y logre quedarme en la Tierra por un poco más de tiempo¨ Miró a su Campeón y llevo su mano al pequeño hombro del mismo ¨Podremos tener un vínculo, pero eso no nos prohíbe ser amigos ¿verdad?¨

¨¿Am…igos?¨

¨¡Sí! Piensas que tu maldición te aleja de todas las personas, pero mira, yo todavía sigo aquí, además seguro le caes bien a mi herma-¨ El niño de 13 fue interrumpido ya que ambos giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta. Una persona había entrado a la habitación, la misma tenía un teléfono en su mano mientras que vestía un elegante traje negro ¨-no. ¡Al! Quiero presentarte a alguien¨

El joven de cabellos castaños y blancos miro tanto a su hermano como a la criatura llena de vendas, ambos sorprendidos ante el rostro del hermano mayor quien estaba un tanto asustado de ver al Campeón.

¨¿Alfredo?¨ Cesar se levantó y trató de acercarse al chef ¨¿Qué ocurre?¨

¨Aléjate de él¨ Con un rápido movimiento, el Invocador protegió al pequeño detrás de él mientras que cerraba la puerta. Luego tomó de su bolsillo una carta la cual bailaba entre sus dedos.

¨Pero, él es…¨

¨Cesar, basta. Ya estoy en suficientes problemas, no quiero que nos expulsen por tener a esta… _cosa_ ¨ Sin pensarlo dos veces, Alfredo lanzó la carta que tenía en su poder y logró apuntarle a Amumu con total precisión. Aunque el resultado no fue el esperado ya que la carta logró clavarse en el cráneo de la momia, pero no sangraba ni sentía dolor.

Ante semejante acción, el shurimano empezó a llorar y se pudo notar su enojo al ver al hermano mayor. Extendió sus brazos y los mismos lanzaron un par de largas vendas las cuales tomaron los pies del Invocador y lo arrastraron hacia el Campeón. Al estar suficientemente cerca, Amumu saltó sobre el cuerpo.

¨¡No lastimes a mi amigo!¨ El pequeño gritó e hizo que las lágrimas cayeran sobre el cuerpo del chef. Debido a la maldición, las gotas salinas empezaron a quemar la piel del veinteañero, el cual gritaba de dolor.

¨¡Amumu, no!¨ Su Invocador gritó y trató de agarrar al ente vinculado a él pero las vendas estaban aferradas al mayor de los Quintanilla.

¨Cesar, por favor, quítamelo de encima¨ Alfredo seguía sufriendo y no podía escaparse del agarre de la Momia Triste.

¨Por favor… los amigos no se hacen esto¨ Susurró el pequeño. Amumu escuchó lo que dijo su Invocador y el llanto se detuvo; no solo eso, las vendas que tenían prisionero al castaño empezaron a ejercer menos fuerza hasta tal punto que volvieron a los brazos de su dueño.

¨Lo… lo siento¨ Respondió el Campeón y se bajó del hombre herido ¨No sabía…¨

Ante el pánico, el otro Invocador se alejó del dúo de Shurima y tomó otra carta ¨Cesar… ¿Lo conoces?¨ Las manos del chico estaban temblando, no podía controlar su pulso.

¨Ehm…¨ Miró para un lado antes de volver a encarar a su hermano ¨ Nosotros… estamos vinculados, soy un Invocador y él… bueno, es el verdadero Amumu, **EL** Amumu de League of Legends¨

¨No puede ser, entonces tú… y yo… somos Invocadores¨ Lentamente, Alfredo se levantaba y se intentaba acercar a su hermano, pero manteniendo distancia con la momia ¨Es difícil esto¨

¨Y no es lo único. Tengo un pacto con los Kindred¨

¨¡¿Qué?!¨ El grito asustó a los dos pequeños quienes dieron un paso hacia atrás ¨¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer un pacto con la misma muerte?¨ El Invocador suspiró y se sentó en su cama ¨¿Qué es lo que debes hacer?¨

¨Bueno… debo luchar contra el Vacío, pero hay una condición extra¨ Cesar mordió su labio inferior ya que la siguiente parte iba a ser difícil de digerir ¨Una vez termine la batalla, voy a tener que elegir entre la flecha o la caza¨

Pero no se esperaba que el hermano mayor emitiera una risa ¨Eso es imposible, la decisión aparece al momento de la muerte, y que yo sepa, tú estás en esta habitación, además de estar vivo¨

¨Es que…¨ El peli-negro giró para ver a su Campeón, luego nuevamente a Alfredo ¨En teoría tuve un accidente en medio de la calle. Mientras la guerra siga en pie, no tendré que elegir¨

Silencio, eso era lo que había quedado en la habitación luego de haber escuchado la confesión del hermano menor. Las manos del chef fueron a su cara, los dos de Shurima escuchaban el sollozo del Invocador quien agitaba su cabeza mientras murmuraba algunas palabras, casi inaudibles para ellos.

¨¿Her… hermano?¨

¨No… no puedes elegir¨ Alfredo miró a su hermano, sus ojos seguían rojos por las lágrimas ¨Debe haber otra forma¨

¨Es muy difícil esquivar a los Kindred¨ Amumu susurró, también se sentía triste por la futura muerte de su Invocador¨

¨No importa… encontraremos una forma¨ De su bolsillo sacó una carta, la misma era el as de trébol, tenía muchos significados pero para un buen tahúr, ese naipe indicaba buena suerte ¨Y creo que sé a quién podemos hablarle¨ Luego de haber sido vapuleado por el Campeón, el celular que le pertenecía al Invocador zaunita seguía en las manos de Alfredo. Durante todo el viaje de vuelta, había revisado varias cosas, entre ellas uno de los grupos que estaba compuesto por muchas personas, todas hablando de temas como el Vacío, Campeones e incluso poros. Al leer arriba solo había un título para dicha conversación, uno al cual los hermanos Quintanilla podían recurrir:

La Alianza

* * *

 **Y con esto no solo cerramos el arco de Amumu, sino que también cumplimos 50 capítulos! Yay!**

 **Cabe aclarar que aunque Greg le haya mencionado a Cesar que hay una batalla contra el Vacío, nunca le dijo que había una alianza, así que gracias a su hermano ahora forman parte del grupo (Y gracias a Ted por ser tan descuidado con su celular)**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Que bien sienta despertarse por la mañana y encontrarse con un cap recién publicado :v_

 _El hermano menor salio a buscar poros por la ciudad, Poromon Go encuentralos a todos!_  
 _Los kindred hacen su aparición y nos dan la noticia de que las horas del invocador están contadas, ya veremos como se lo tomara la noticia su hermano... esto me huele a pelea :v_

 **Pues a Alfredo no le gustó para nada y lo más probable es que si él ve a los Kindred se va a armar la gota gorda**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Introducción del personaje y campeón, y adición al grupo en un solo cap, haber como sera el otro, y es triste que mi otro OC tenga su tiempo contado, seguro Alfredo se "jugara todas" para evitar ese destino, al menos los poros parecen inmunes a la maldicion de Amumu, o el puede controlarla, quisas se sepa luego, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Alfredo puede que no sea una persona con grandes dotes mágicos, pero si hay algo que tiene mucha suerte, y la Dama de la Fortuna sonríe a aquellos quienes saben jugar bien sus cartas.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	51. Cap 51: La Cazadora Salvaje

**OC creado por ElPando**

* * *

Mientras estaba preparando algo para tomar, el chico se dirigía al estudio para ver si cargaba la partida, al ver que solo faltaban unos pocos, volvió a la cocina y esperaba a que el café se terminara de calentar.

¨Vamos… vamos…¨ Tail estaba un tanto impaciente ya que quería volver a su silla y comenzar a jugar.

Uno de los grandes problemas que tenía este chico de 17 es que vivía solo en su casa y en su vida. Aunque la culpa de todo esto recaía en él debido a su comportamiento bromista que había adoptado cuando era más joven; todas las personas que lo rodeaban eran víctimas de las jugarretas que hacía Kindt y llevaron a dejarlo solo. Su familia también se había separado, por un lado, el padre abandonó a Tail y su madre, luego ella también decidió irse in ningún aviso, dejando al hijo de castaño claro solo en la vida.

Tanto lo que ocurrió con sus amigos como con la familia, llevaron a que la actitud de este solitario niño sea un poco más seria y adquiriera un mal carácter. Sin embargo, aunque su madre y padre no estaban cerca, ellos le daban dinero cada mes para mantenerse, además de ofrecerle la casa en la cual vivía en vez de tener que forzarlo a buscar un nuevo hogar.

Con dinero, una vivienda y mucho tiempo libre, Tail tuvo que aprender a manejarse por su cuenta; cocinar y limpiar eran las tareas principales ya que odiaba tener una vivienda en deplorables condiciones. Todo parecía una aburrida rutina, levantarse, preparar el desayuno, limpiar la casa, almorzar, dar una vuelta por la ciudad, limpiar, cenar y dormir; pero incluso para esta clase de personas la suerte a veces les sonríe. El joven ganó una computadora gracias a un concurso con lo que le permitió desviar parte de su tiempo de limpieza a armarla y luego probarla, esto se demostró cuando encontró un juego llamado League of Legends.

Con su nueva forma de diversión pasaba horas frente al monitor, viendo a los distintos personajes y probándolos hasta que encontró uno que le llamó su atención.

No solo se destacaba por ser una mujer ligera de ropa, sino también por tener la peculiaridad de transformarse en un felino. Mientras que en su forma humana podía atacar a sus rivales con lanzas, al convertirse en un animal, ella lograba atacar a cualquiera que se opusiese con sus garras y colmillos. Nidalee, la Cazadora Salvaje se convirtió rápidamente en su personaje favorito.

Con el café ya en su mano, Tail se dirigió rápidamente hasta el estudio y se sentó en su silla. La partida había comenzado y con poco más de un minuto de atraso, el joven compró los objetos necesarios y se dirigió a la jungla.

Una de las cosas de las cuales el castaño no se avergonzaría es la de comprarle un aspecto a esta doncella; muchos de ellos eran bastante atractivos pero consideraba que el de los Reinos en Guerra mejoraba bastante sus efectos, además de no tener un atuendo tan revelador como los otros.

Llevado ya un tiempo dentro de la partida, ninguno de los dos equipos parecía querer entregar la primera sangre, ambos estaban centrados en no morir y sin dejar caer alguna torre.

¨Esto es aburrido…¨ Susurró Tail mientras ordenaba a Nidalee para moverse hacia el foso del dragón.

 _¨No puedes enjaularme, Invocador¨_ Dijo la mujer con el vestido rojo y una gran cola de caballo negra.

¨Claro… si los Invocadores no existen¨ Sonrió y en vez de atacar a la gran bestia alada, la Campeona se dirigió hacia la línea inferior para intentar eliminar al tirador y el soporte ¨No creo que sería tan difícil enjaularla¨ Nuevamente habló en voz baja, sus ojos estaban enfocados en sus rivales.

 _¨¿Seguro?¨_ Nidalee le respondió al jugador y lanzó su proyectil, aunque el mismo se dirigía hacia la Ashe de su equipo.

Sorpresivamente la lanza le infligió una gran cantidad de daño a la Arquera de Hielo quien empezó a recriminarle en el chat acerca de posibles trampas que estaba usando para dañar a sus aliados, aunque de verdad, Tail no había hecho nada, ni siquiera había decidido utilizar esa habilidad.

¨¿Qué?¨ El ratón de Kindt apuntaba al lado opuesto pero la Campeona seguía moviéndose, sin obedecer a su amo ¨¿Por qué no funciona?¨

 _¨Creo que tú no eres tan difícil de enjaular ¿O sí, Invocador?¨_ La voz sugestiva de la cazadora hizo eco en la cabeza de Tail quien se quitó los auriculares ante el pánico que le provocó esto.

Al alejarse de la computadora por unos centímetros, se calmó un poco, su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad, pero el susto que tuvo no se lo va a quitar nadie ¨Eso fue raro¨ Al mirar hacia la derecha, pudo ver que la taza de café estaba en el suelo y todo el líquido oscuro había caído a la alfombra ¨Ay… no¨ Dijo y trató de levantar la taza además de secar el líquido con una servilleta que había traído.

Lamentablemente el daño ya estaba hecho y la única forma de limpiar la tela gris era lanzándolo al lavarropa, aunque la mala suerte no terminaba; al volver a la computadora ocurrió un apagón y la oscuridad empezó a reinar.

¨Genial… lo que faltaba¨ Tail comenzó a apagar todo lo que en su momento estaba prendido y cerró la puerta del estudio ¨Supongo que no hay nada más que hacer…¨ Con un suspiro de derrota, el joven fue caminando hacia su habitación, rogando a que la electricidad volviera al día siguiente.

Entró a su cuarto y lo único que hizo fue dirigirse inmediatamente a su cama, aunque había algo extraño, el colchón tenía un peso casi igual en ambos lados; es por eso que movió lentamente su mano pero sintió algo diferente. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la suave seda la cual tenía ciertos relieves en la misma.

¨¿Qué?¨ El castaño susurró y se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos celestes que lo observaban en la oscuridad.

Al intentar hablar, una punta filosa empezó a bailar por debajo de la barbilla del joven, silenciando cualquier grito de socorro que podría emitir ¨¿Hay algún problema? ¿Acaso te asusta ver a una gatita?¨ Kindt intentó caer de la cama pero esta mujer tomó su brazo con mucha fuerza, forzándolo a que se acercara hacia ella y la lanza ¨¿Quién esta enjaulado ahora… Invocador?¨

¨Espera, esa voz¨ La luz volvió y con ello, Tail intentó prender la más cercana que tenía.

Allí estaba, la misma mujer que veía desde su monitor, vistiendo un traje rojo y la larga cola de caballo oscura; con una sonrisa un tanto seductora, ella notó como los ojos café de la persona en frente de ella estaban cambiando entre su rostro y el elegante escote ¨Veo que tienes un problema para concentrarte en mis ojos¨

¨Eh… no no no¨ Las mejillas del jugador se tornaron rojas y fue allí cuando ejerció mucha más fuerza y cayó de la cama. Se alejaba lentamente hasta que la puerta de la habitación lo detuvo ¨¿Q-quién e-eres?¨

¨¿No me reconoces?¨ La dama de rojo se sentó en la cama. Con esa nueva vista, Tail supo que esa persona estaba vestida como su personaje favorito y la lanza que tenía en sus manos parecía de verdad, incluso la gema que estaba incrustada antes del filo del arma brillaba ¨Tú me Invocaste¨

¨Ni…Nidalee?¨

¨¿A qué viene el miedo?¨ Ella rió ¨Es extraño ver que la persona a la cual estoy vinculada se asusta frente a mi presencia¨

¨No, tú no existes, eres simplemente una persona con un atuendo extraño¨

¨Vigilaría tu boca, Invocador, no estamos en el Instituto, así que no dudaré en abrirte una herida, incluso aunque estemos vinculados¨ La actitud de ella era extraña, pasiva-agresiva pero Tail sabía que por alguna razón ella no iba a lastimarlo.

¨¿Vinculados?¨ El Invocador se empezaba a levantar del suelo lentamente ¨No… no entiendo¨

¨Mh… debí imaginármelo, estoy con un novato¨ Ella apuntó su lanza al joven quien dio un paso hacia atrás ¨Tú tienes un vínculo conmigo, mi tarea es enseñarte todo lo necesario para convertirte en un buen Invocador, aunque para ello puede que ocurran ciertas… cosas contigo¨

¨¿A qué te refieres?¨ Le preguntó el castaño quien se estaba relajando un poco

¨Te lo explicaré de una forma muy sencilla ya que no pareces ser la persona más inteligente¨ Ella se levantó y se acercó hasta que ambos estuviesen cara a cara. La mano de Nidalee fue hacia la mejilla del chico y la acarició con sus uñas ¨Aunque sí un tanto… interesante¨ La cazadora sonrió ¨Como Invocador, es probable que sufras cambios, dependiendo del Campeón vinculado a ti¨

¨Entonces… me convertiré en un felino¨

¨Puede ser… puede que no, pero yo que tú no me preocuparía con eso, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer¨ Ella se dio la vuelta ¨Aunque me gustaría saber cuál es tu nombre, estoy segura que llamarte constantemente Invocador no sería algo acorde para ti¨

¨Tail... Tail Kindt¨ Él se cruzó de brazos mirando como la dama de rojo volvía a acostarse en su cama.

* * *

 **Nuevo arco, y si, un poco corto, pero lo mejor viene en la segunda parte :D**

 **Una cosa: Cuando terminen todas las introducciones de los OCs, voy a crear un thread en el foro (Repito de hace varios capítulos, todos son bienvenidos) para poder rolear. Todos los detalles van a estar cuando se haga el post.**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Entonces los invocadores tienen una pagina de internet para ellos :v ?_

 _Acaba Amumu y sigue Nidalee, veamos que clase de rikura viene ahora e.e_

 **En realidad es un grupo de WhatsApp**

 **matymaster123:** _50 capitulazos ya? Eso fue rapido_

 _Interesante, corto... pero interesante_

 _Ahora viene la novia de Reng... Digo, digo, la gueparda_

 **El tiempo pasa rápido cuando escribis casi non-stop D:**

 **Dragon Lector:** Así que este Amumu solo son vendas que tienen la forma y esencia de su antiguo ser, debo decir que cuando hay un Amumu en un fic viene la tristeza con el, haber como se soluciona su problema, y damos fin al arco de Amumu y mis oc's y damos paso al de la cazadora felina Nidalee, haber como reacciona Rengar al encontrarse con "su" gatita, hasta el siguiente cap

 **Bueno, no creo que se lleven bien, digo, en la página se muestra como rivales (Y como siempre los rivales en internet tienen cientos de Rule 34 *sigh*)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	52. Cap 52: El lado salvaje

**OC creado por ElPando**

* * *

Ambos se encontraban quietos en dentro de un arbusto, sus miradas estaban centradas en una de la trampas la cual estaba oculta sobre un pequeño montón de hojas y tierra.

Ya pasó bastante tiempo desde la llegada de Nidalee a la Tierra y desde entonces le intentó enseñar a Tail no solo los hechizos de Invocador, sino que también todo lo que necesitaba para ser un buen cazador. Por un lado su parte más cobarde empezaba a desaparecer y era reemplazada por una faceta mucho más valiente y juguetona, típica de su Campeona. Aunque su personalidad no fue lo único que cambió, sus ojos empezaron a cambiar y le permitieron ver mejor, además de poder guiarse en la oscuridad sin problemas; pero al mirarse en el espejo de su hogar, notó que los globos oculares ya no tenían una forma humana, sino que se asemejaban a los de un animal, para ser exacto un tigre.

Con el paso del tiempo y al haber aprendido unos cuantos hechizos, notó que su cuerpo se sentía extraño; una gran fuerza mágica estaba circulando de los pies a la cabeza llevando a que el castaño empezara a dudar si el v **í** nculo le iba a causar algún cambio no deseado. Sin embargo la respuesta que le dio la Cazadora Salvaje fue que ella pasó por lo mismo y no había que estar asustado.

¨Quieto…¨ El susurro de la peli-negra al escuchar algo acercándose hizo que su Invocador prestara más atención a lo que ocurría en frente de él.

Detrás de un árbol había algo de movimiento, al salir de su cobertura, un pequeño conejo se acercaba hasta la carnada ubicada sobre la trampa.

Con total naturalidad, el animal de pelaje gris se movió sobre el área en la cual estaba ubicada la artimaña de los dos cazadores. La rápida activación del mecanismo asustó a la presa pero no le dio el tiempo suficiente para correr, atrapando una de sus patas la cual empezó a sangrar lentamente.

Desde el arbusto salió el Invocador el cual tenía en sus manos la lanza ornamentada de su Campeona. Debido a que su vestimenta no era del agrado de Nidalee, ella le sugirió vestir algo más ligero y que le permitiera moverse con mucha más libertad a la hora de cazar; pero ante las constantes insistencias del chico, ella terminó desistiendo y no tuvo ninguna queja sobre las ropas de Tail.

Con el frío de ese día, el Invocador decidió llevar una chaqueta de jean con capucha además de un par de pantalones del mismo material. Al acercarse al animal herido, empezó a ver como el mismo intentaba zafarse de la trampa, solo para notar como la herida se abría más y más.

¨Adelante¨ La mujer de rojo interrumpió su pensamiento. A diferencia de Kindt, la Campeona no llevaba muchas prendas diferentes, bajo la sugerencia del castaño ella fue forzada a usar ropas que lentamente comenzó a odiar pero que tuvo que acostumbrase a tenerlas puestas, sin embargo el atuendo carmesí con los detalles en oro no fue desechado ya que ella lo usaba cada vez que ambos iban a entrenar o incluso (aunque fuese la primera vez) para cazar ¨La presa ha caído sobre tu trampa, debes acabarla¨

La punta de la lanza estaba ahora enfilada hacia el cuerpo del conejo quien miraba hacia Tail como si pidiese clemencia. Al principio dudaba de hacerlo pero lo único que hizo fue ganarse una mirada un tanto desafiante de la cazadora ¨No… no puedo, es un inocente animal¨

¨Lo es¨ Ella fue hacia el lado opuesto del chico, este miro hacia arriba, viendo los ojos celestes de su Campeona ¨¿Por qué dudas en terminar su sufrimiento?¨

¨Es que… puede sonar extraño, pero siento que no es correcto esto. Matar a una bestia inocente solo para… ¿Qué, demostrar que soy un apto cazador?¨ El castaño agitó su cabeza y le entregó el arma a su legítima dueña ¨Lo siento¨

¨No tienes por qué sentirlo. Nuestro trabajo es proteger a la naturaleza, atacar a aquellos quienes intentan ponerla en peligro, pero hay veces que debes hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir¨ Ella miro hacia abajo, el conejo ya había dejado de intentar zafarse de la trampa pero seguía con vida ¨Y aunque esta no sea una de esas situaciones, lo mejor que puedes hacer es evitar que siga sufriendo¨ La punta de la lanza fue directamente hacia el cuerpo del conejo el cual lo atravesó, empapando en sangre la hoja del arma ¨Vamos¨ La Cazadora Salvaje dio vuelta el arma de asta, de tal forma que la parte filosa este mirando hacia el cielo ¨Espero que no te hayas olvidado de lo que te enseñé¨ Nidalee sonrió y caminó, pasando de largo al Invocador; una vez que este último se dio la vuelta, la mujer que le enseñó acerca de la magia ya no se encontraba allí, sino que un tigre de grandes dimensiones que vestía ropas y detalles de color negro, dorado y rojo además de que en su blanco pelaje habían diseños oscuros que se asemejaban a tatuajes.

¨Claro que no¨ Con una mueca de confianza, Tail cerró sus ojos.

La gran concentración de magia que recorría el cuerpo del joven no solo le permitió canalizar los hechizos de Invocador sino que también le permitió copiar algunas de las habilidades de la persona vinculada a él, entre ellas la capacidad de poder transformarse en un felino.

No lograba saber cómo lo hacía, mucho menos lo que ocurría durante dicho proceso, simplemente cerraba sus ojos por unos momentos, se concentraba y al abrirlos nuevamente su cuerpo cambiaba, la suave piel era reemplazada por un pelaje cuyo color era similar al de su cabello, solo que un poco más oscuro; sus manos se transformaban en garras y sus dientes en filosos colmillos. Tail ya no era un humano, sino que un animal.

Al mirar nuevamente a su compañera la misma asintió _¨Sígueme…¨_ Ya que Nidalee no puede comunicarse con nadie en forma de gato, sí lo puede hacer con otras personas que hayan pasado por la misma transformación, aunque la voz hace eco en sus cabezas debido a la telepatía de la cazadora _¨…si es que puedes¨_ Con esas palabras ella empezó a correr rápidamente, aunque el Invocador lograba seguirla por detrás.

Siendo un tigre, Tail se sentía completamente diferente, las limitaciones de su cuerpo humano habían desaparecido, podía saltar mucho más alto además de recorrer grandes distancias sin siquiera cansarse. Las primeras veces que logró transformarse le resultaron muy extrañas; tenía el deseo de cazar otros animales y alimentarse, esto luego repercutió en su forma humana ya que la necesidad de comer carne persistía, aunque no necesariamente de una presa salvaje.

Ya llevaba un tiempo pudiendo cambiar de forma, aunque todavía no lograba dominar todos los aspectos del mismo; muchas veces caía al suelo ya que le era muy difícil correr en cuatro patas, terminaba chocándose contra algunos árboles debido a que su visión no estaba entrenada al momento de moverse a altas velocidades.

Esta vez era diferente, todavía no había tenido ningún accidente pero le era difícil seguirle el ritmo a Nidalee, ella tomaba cualquier abertura posible para poder moverse y despistar al Invocador.

Un par de minutos y vueltas fueron necesarias para hacer que Kindt se perdiera en todo este camino y terminara sin rumbo alguno.

Giraba su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, intentando captar todos los sonidos de las hojas y posibles pisadas que había a su alrededor. Lo que no esperaba era que de un costado, la tigresa blanca se abalanzara sobre él y lo llevara rodando unos metros lejos de su posición. La cazadora jugaba con él usando sus garras para hacerle cosquillas; era impresionante ya que en su forma felina, el chico retenía algunas cosas humanas, entre ellas la gran sensibilidad en algunas áreas que hacían que el animal emitiera una leve risa.

 _¨Son juegos y diversión ahora, pero debes aprender a estar mucho más atento a la hora de cazar¨_

 _¨Lo se… lo se¨_ Dijo Tail entre risas _¨¡No es justo, tú siempre tienes la ventaja!¨_

 _¨Un día tú serás igual de habilidoso¨_ La Campeona se quitó de encima del Invocador, sin embargo antes de irse ella golpeó el rostro del chico con su cola _¨No más entrenamiento por hoy¨_

 _¨¿En serio? Yo esperaba poder hacer más¨_ El felino de pelaje castaño giró con su espalda sobre el césped, pero un fuerte rugido de su estómago hizo que su diversión terminara _¨Claro… me había olvidado de eso¨_ Al darse la vuelta, el animal cerró sus ojos y se concentró nuevamente para volver a su forma original; al abrirlos el pelaje que cubría su cuerpo había desaparecido, al igual que las garras y colmillos ¨Debemos volver a casa, conseguir ropa e ir al supermercado, no tenemos más carne¨

…

Ambos se movieron rápidamente al hogar y Nidalee se cambió a algo que no llamaba tanto la atención; una blusa roja y un jean eran lo suficientes como para que la gente creyese que la mujer de cabello oscuro (ahora sin una cola de caballo) era otra habitante de la ciudad.

Una vez en el supermercado, Tail consiguió un carrito y lograron separarse. Por un lado el Invocador fue por otra parte, buscando bebidas y algunas otras cosas mientras que la Campeona se concentró en la carne. Claro está que Nidalee no tenía tanta concepción del dinero, tampoco consideraba que había un _límite_ a la hora de llevar algo, de tal forma cada vez que encontraba a Kindt, ella traía una gran cantidad de productos y los dejaba sobre el carrito de compras; todo el mundo los miraba raro ya que su discusión parecía salirse de control a veces.

Era un gran gasto, pero no había forma de convencer a la cazadora de disminuir lo que iban a llevar; lo último que quería era generar más conflicto y que hayan más ojos juzgándolos. Tenía la teoría de que Nidalee no era la única Campeona de la ciudad, o incluso del mundo; esto se confirmó ante la aparición de los poros por toda Washington, pero hasta el momento ningún otro de la clase de la habitante de la Jungla de Kumungu salió a la luz.

¨Nunca pensé que fueses tan problemática…¨ Suspiró Tail a medida que volvían al hogar, todavía tenían un largo viaje.

¨¿Acaso pensaste que podría vivir normalmente con los _civilizados_?¨ Esa palabra no era atípica de la Campeona, aunque ella nació en las grandes sociedades de Runaterra, luego de ver a sus padres morir en la jungla, ella tuvo que vivir el resto de su vida en lo salvaje y allí es donde adoptó una actitud no positiva sobre toda la tecnología y la idea de implantarla a ella en la civilización era algo que no aceptaría.

¨No… pero al menos esperaba que fueses más… tranquila o... no sé, pero no esto¨

¨Sugiero que te prepares¨ Esas palabras de la Campeona llamaron la atención de Kindt quien giró con confusión su cabeza; ella también lo miró a él, centrándose en los ojos felinos del chico ¨Alguien nos sigue¨

¨Estamos en medio de la ciudad, hay gente que se mueve en nuestra misma dirección, no hay necesidad de preocuparse¨ Pero Nidalee se dio la vuelta y el Invocador tuvo que hacer lo mismo pero los dos se encontraron que no había nadie que destacaba o al menos era lo suficientemente sospechoso como para creer que los estaba siguiendo ¨Ahora entiendo el por qué no vives en las ciudades, eres paranoica¨

Al volver a girar, el dúo fue sorprendido por una persona que los estaba mirando. Era una chica más alta que ellos dos, tenía un largo cabello rubio y sus ojos eran azules como el zafiro, aunque tenían un brillo un tanto sobrenatural; debajo de ellos tenía una especie de marcas, aunque una inspección mucho más cercana demostró que tenía una textura similar a escamas. Vestía una chaqueta deportiva oscura y un par de pantalones similares; su mirada llena de odio y furia era algo que ponía un tanto incómodo a Tail, pero la Cazadora Salvaje simplemente frunció su ceño.

¨Nidalee…¨ Dijo esta mujer rubia ¨Nunca creí verte en alguna ciudad¨

¨Shyvana, es raro no verte cerca de tu gente¨ La peli-negra se cruzó de brazos.

¨Espera¨ Las dos Campeones giraron a Tail ¨¿Ella es… pero… su piel… debería ser morada, o no?¨

¨Es un hechizo, chico, en este mundo los de mi especie son muy raros y debo permanecer oculta, incluso para nuestros enemigos¨ La mitad dragón resopló, también se cruzaba de brazos ¨Debes de ser un Invocador¨

¨¿Cómo lo sabes?¨

¨¿Qué otra clase de persona estaría cerca de alguien que odia la civilización?¨ La mirada azul de Shyvana pasó hacia la otra Campeona.

¨¿Acaso los noxianos invaden tu vida personal ahora?¨ Nidalee sonrió y esbozó una leve risa.

¨Reemplaza los noxianos por el Vacío y tu respuesta sería acertada¨ El dúo de cazadores se miró antes de volver a centrarse en la demaciana ¨Este mundo está en peligro y necesitamos a todos los Invocadores y Campeones para enfrentarlos¨

¨¿Por qué debería ayudar a toda esta sociedad?¨ La peli-negra extendió levemente sus manos, refiriéndose a todas las personas.

¨¿Por qué? Si las ciudades empiezan a caer, los bosques, selvas, todo aquello a lo cual te puedas apegar será contaminado por la vil magia de los monstruos. No habrá nada de vida salvaje, a menos que tus pequeños amigos sirviendo a un todopoderoso amo sigan siendo considerados… _salvajes¨_

¨Silencio¨ Nidalee no le gustaba la forma en la que se escuchaba eso, insultando a los animales y su hogar.

¨Sabes que tengo razón, pero no la aceptas¨

¨Basta¨

¨Únete a nosotros, y podemos vencer a Malzahar… o no quedará nada para ti¨

¨¡OK!¨ Tail llamó la atención de las dos chicas ¨Nadie quiere que eso ocurra. No tengo nada en contra de lo salvaje, pero esta es mi ciudad, mi mundo¨ Kindt miró a Shyvana nuevamente ¨Nos uniremos a ustedes… sean quien sean¨

¨Nos llamamos la alianza… un nombre bastante estúpido por cierto¨ Ella agitó su cabeza al decir ese nombre ¨Ya nos comunicaremos pronto, sé dónde viven¨

¨Muy bien… supongo que… nos veremos en algún momento, creo¨

¨Estén preparados¨ La mitad dragón se dio la vuelta ¨Y por cierto…¨ Pudo ver a Tail con el borde de sus ojos ¨Asegúrate de que tu Campeona no cause tantos problemas en la ciudad, no queremos que la civilización la vuelva loca¨

* * *

 **Fin del arco de Nidalee. Sí, al igual que ella, Tail puede transformarse en un felino e ir saltando de un lado para otro. Claro está que ella no es tan fanática de la idea de vivir en la ciudad y preferiría estar en el bosque.**

 **Y sí, Shyvana puede no solo puede transformarse en su skin de Escama de Hierro sino que tambien en el dee Campeonato, sin embargo su forma de dragón va a ser la misma, roja y morada.**

* * *

 **Royka-Shiku:** _Ya solo dos capítulos [gritos d emoción interna internsificados]_

 **Querrás decir 1 :)**

 **ElPando:** _¡Loved it! No puedo esperar a ver qué ocurre en el siguiente chapter con mi pc y la cazadora:0_

 _By: ElPando(Quien no se por qué en fanfic reader no se ve su nombre)_

 **Tail se puede transformar en tigre también :D Además de demostrar que Nidalee tiene cierta fascinación por la carne.**

 **Jaxter98:** _Vaya, ah pasado algo de tiempo desde que vimos que un campeón apareció el día del apagón al lado de su invocador._

 _Kindt? como se pronuncia eso xD?_

 _Por el momento no hubo nada por así decirlo "nuevo" con la llegada de este OC, esperemos que en el siguiente salga a relucir algo mas de su personalidad o salga algo chido del personaje :v_

 **Y no va a ser el último.**

 **La forma en que lo pensé mientras escribía era como si la D fuera silenciosa, de tal forma que yo lo pronunciaba como si fuera Kint.**

 **Espero que lo que ocurrió en este capítulo haya sido más interesante que su llegada.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Por que cundo una campeona se vincula con un hombre invocador tienen esas acciones lujuriosas, ya quisiera ver hacer lo mismo con Illaoi, debo decir que es curioso ese nombre del chico, haber como continua, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Es que casi todas tienen una actitud un tanto seductora, Ahri, Miss Fortune y ahora Nidalee.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	53. Cap 53: La Sacerdotisa del Kraken

**Debido a un pequeño error en la lista, cabe aclarar: Primero viene Illaoi, luego Taliyah.**

 **OC creado por Royka-Shiku**

* * *

Los dos jóvenes estaban mirando en la computadora varias partidas viejas de ellos, muchas de ellas en las cuales ambos lograban llevar a su equipo a la victoria.

 _¨¡Pentakill!¨_ La voz de una mujer pudo escucharse desde los parlantes conectados a la máquina.

¨¿Ves? Allí fue cuando ganamos¨ Javier apuntó con su dedo hacia la pantalla y con una sonrisa.

¨Si si¨ Orlando miro a un lado y se cruzó de brazos ¨Es la tercera vez que vimos esa parte ¿podemos continuar?¨

¨Espera, solo quiero…¨ Al presionar unos botones, el joven de pelo gris teñido volvió a unos segundos antes ¨…recordarte quién hizo esta gran jugada¨

Dentro de la Grieta se encontraba la gran mujer de Aguas Turbias, la Sacerdotisa del Kraken quien infundía terror a sus rivales gracias a su fe hacia Nagakabouros. En medio de la pelea, ella logró invocar varios tentáculos los cuales empezaron a aplastar a los Campeones enemigos, uno por uno iban cayendo hasta que al final solo quedaban los restos de una batalla que duro meros segundos.

¨ _¡Pentakill!¨_

¨Ok suficiente¨ Con un tono de impaciencia, el castaño apagó el monitor y se levantó de su asiento ¨No podemos jugar, pero eso no te da la excusa de ver tus viejos logros¨

¨ _Nuestros_ viejos logros¨ Corrigió Javier Hernández ¨Esto no lo hice con el fin de ver que tan bien jugué esa partida, tú también te destacaste¨

¨¿Entonces por qué no ponemos una de mis ´jugadas´?¨ El chico Perez volvió a encender el monitor, la partida estaba pausada pero se podía leer el gran texto confirmando el asesinato quíntuple del peli-gris.

¨Bueno… quizás si…¨ El jugador empezó a revisar rápidamente el resto de la partida pero no había nada tan destacable como ese pentakill ¨¿Sabes, tienes razón, deberíamos dejar de ver esta repetición¨ Con un suspiro un tanto enojado, su compañero se levantó del asiento y empezó a caminar alrededor del cuarto ¨Orley, vamos, no hay de qué enojarse¨

¨¿Me ves a mí enojado? Solo estoy… cansado de ir repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, de acuerdo, puede que no haya nada para mí en esa partida, pero tampoco me eches en cara tu gran actuación¨ La persona frustrada de 23 era bastante paciente pero luego de que ya ambos llevaban un largo tiempo sin poder divertirse con su juego favorito, esa paciencia empezaba a disminuir ¨Además, deberíamos ir a dormir, ya casi va a ser la medianoche y tenemos que ir a trabajar¨

¨Si… claro, trabajar¨ Javier volvió a mirar el monitor, sin prestarle atención a la persona que consideraba como su hermano ¨Ve tú a dormir, yo me quedo un rato aquí¨

¨No, sabes mejor que yo que no puedes ir sirviendo los platos a las mesas mientras bostezas y te quedas dormido¨ Caminó y se sentó nuevamente en su silla pero mirando al joven desinteresado.

¨No hay problema, me dieron el día libre¨

¨Tus días libres son los lunes, dudo que te hayan dado los jueves también¨

¨Si… acerca de eso, digamos que estoy de vacaciones¨

Al escuchar eso último Orley no tuvo otra opción más que cubrir su rostro debido a la vergüenza, él sabía a lo que su gran compañero se refería ¨Te despidieron¨

¨¡Claro que no!¨ El joven de 24 se levantó ante semejante acusación.

¨¿Entonces qué fue?¨ El menor se cruzó de brazos y frunció su ceño.

¨Bueno… verás…¨ Con una sonrisa intentaba enmascarar la verdadera situación, pero al final suspiró y se rindió ¨Esta bien, sí, me despidieron, pero fue por una buena causa¨ Javier se dio la vuelta sin mirar a los ojos a Orley ¨Casi golpeo a un cliente¨

¨¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!¨

¨¡Pero como dije, fue por una buena causa! Esa persona se había sobrepasado con una de mis compañeras¨ Él rió ¨Yo no me ando con sermones, así que intenté darle una lección que probablemente recordaría¨

¨Por favor…¨ El castaño agita su cabeza, todavía sigue sin poder entender la actitud sorpresiva del peli-gris ¨Entiendo que quieras defenderla, pero no de esa forma. Y ciertamente copiando el lema de tu Campeona favorita no te da derecho a actuar de la misma manera¨

¨Uy si… claro, resolvamos con la paz y tranquilidad. Tu Tejedora no es para nada diferente¨

¨Para que conste: No es _mi_ Tejedora, esa cosa no existe, Taliyah tampoco, Illaoi y su dios de tentáculos tampoco. Incluso aunque existieran, ´mi´ diosa nos da más libertad que la tuya¨ Los ojos café se centraron en la otra persona quien estaba caminando hacia la puerta.

¨Cómo digas…¨ Llevó su mano a la perilla pero antes de girarla observó a su hermano ¨Al menos no son tan estrictos y ciegos como los Solari¨

¨Mira…¨ Suspiró Orlando ¨¿Podrías hacerte un favor y buscar trabajo? Necesitamos el dinero y no quiero volver a robar en las calles¨

¨De acuerdo¨ Javier abrió la puerta ¨Lo haré, e intentaré mantenerlo por más tiempo¨

¨¿Es decir más de un mes? Quiero verlo¨ La persona sentada rió.

¨Y lo verás… espero¨ Habiendo susurrado esa última palabra para que el otro no lo oiga, salió de esa habitación y fue directo a la cama, pensando cuál sería su plan de acción para el día siguiente.

…

Uno de los grandes problemas que tenía Hernández era que no poseía ningún estudio universitario. Él conocía a Orlando desde muy pequeño y todas las aventuras que ellos realizaban eran planeadas por el peli-gris, sin embargo la idea de moverse al norte de su país de origen fue completamente de su gran amigo quien lo consideraba como un hermano.

Lamentablemente su suerte al llegar al país no fue tan grata, lograron encontrar una casa abandonada a las afueras del centro de la capital y lo utilizaron como escondite. Desde allí, se movían a las distintas partes de la ciudad para robarle a la gente, su mejor lugar era el carnaval donde podían llevarse una buena cantidad de botín antes de que alguien se percate de que le faltaba algo. Pero con el tiempo ambos sabían que a menos que fuesen criminales profesionales, el dinero que conseguirían por realizar estos hurtos era muy poco, de tal forma que decidieron ir por algo más legal. Orley (apodo puesto por el mismo Javier) empezaba a trabajar en un supermercado no muy lejos del nuevo hogar que habían establecido, por otro lado el peli-gris solía trabajar como mesero de un hotel, pero luego de haber defendido a una compañera se le presentaron dos opciones, renunciar o enfrentarse frente a una demanda legal que podría llevarlo a la cárcel y dado que investigarían muchas cosas sobre él, era probable que Orlando también fuera preso.

Debido a su actitud de buscapleitos con algunas personas cerca de su escondite, el chico tuvo que encontrar trabajo cerca del centro de Washington. De entre todas las opciones, encontró un café cerca de la universidad, allí esperaba que los clientes no fueran tan exigentes ni malhumorados como en el hotel.

Luego de varias conversaciones con el jefe de ese pequeño lugar, pudo conseguir el puesto de mesero, debería ir de lunes a viernes y no tendría la misma paga que en su antiguo lugar de trabajo pero al menos es un buen ingreso para mantener su hogar estable.

Al obtener un nuevo empleo, Javier se dirigió al supermercado de su compañero y lo esperó hasta que terminara de trabajar.

Orley estaba feliz, podía ser un año menor que el joven de ojos azules pero entre ellos dos, él era la cabeza al momento de pensar racionalmente; no solo eso, actuaba como el ´mayor´ ya que iba a pagar todas las cuentas e incluso era el cocinero de la casa, Hernández también tenía su conocimiento culinario pero dejaba que el ´chef´ haga su trabajo.

Ambos volvían a la casa, felices luego de un día de trabajo (y contratación) exitosos. Siempre hablaban acerca de los extraños hechos que ocurrían en la ciudad además de como la falta de League hacía ver cosas a la gente como el caso de que llovían poros hace un tiempo.

Sin embargo su viaje de regreso no fue del más placentero, un nuevo sismo atacó la ciudad, aunque a diferencia del primero que tuvo una magnitud considerable, éste fue menor pero aun así logro sacudir a los dos jóvenes.

Sin pensarlo detenidamente, los dos empezaron a correr, la noche se aproximaba y querían llegar a su lugar seguro antes de que la oscuridad reinase en su camino y un nuevo movimiento terrestre los inhabilite para llegar.

…

¨Bah, otra vez la basura…¨ Dijo Pérez mientras se agachaba para levantarlo, pero su hermano le tocó el hombro para avisarle que no lo haga.

¨Déjame a mí, tú ve adentro a cocinar, mañana toca trabajar y hay que dormir temprano¨ Con una sonrisa, el castaño asintió y entró al hogar ¨Esta ciudad está cada vez más lo-¨

Los susurros del peli-gris fueron acallados al escuchar a su hermano junto a un pequeño movimiento del suelo además de un sonido extra que se asemejaba a que algo pesado cayera al suelo.

Javier corrió al interior y pudo ver a su compañero en el suelo pero no podía levantarse ya que había algo sobre su cuerpo. Al mirarlo detenidamente, el joven vio que era algo de color verde y casi transparente, como si se tratase de un fantasma. Debido a la forma dedujo que era un tentáculo.

¨¡No te quedes allí, ayúdame!¨ Grito Orley quien no podía zafarse de la cosa que lo estaba aplastando.

Buscando un bate de béisbol, el musculoso joven de ojos celestes se preparaba para dar un golpe; levantó sus brazos para cargar toda su fuerza, pero lo que ocurrió despues fue algo que no se esperaba. Sus pies dejaron el suelo ya que algo estaba sosteniendo el arma de madera.

Ese algo comenzó a agitar al chico hasta que soltase el bate, pero luego pudo agarrar su brazo, permitiéndole dar vuelta a Javier y enfrentarse frente al invasor…

… o mejor dicho, invasora.

Era una mujer alta, sus ojos verdes tenían un tenue brillo y una sonrisa, un tanto maliciosa, demostraba que la persona a la que buscaba estaba en frente de ella. Tenía un cuerpo fornido, mucho más que el del peli-gris, y llevaba una especie de armadura que no parecía encajar con el mundo moderno o ninguna clase de cultura conocida en la Tierra. Al bajar la vista, la presa pudo ver una especie de esfera la cual brillaba y emanaba lo que parecían ser tentáculos más pequeños que salían de la boca de esta bola.

¨Al fin te he encontrado, joven, es momento de que descubras la verdad¨ La extraña de piel oscura alzó a Javier un poco más y luego lo soltó, aunque le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo empujó hasta cerca de su hermano quien seguía luchando para escapar del tentáculo.

¨¿Estas bien?¨ Le preguntó Orley, su voz era débil ya que no intentaba utilizar todas sus fuerzas si no eran para salvarse.

¨S-si…¨ Respondió mientras se sentaba el joven de ojos zafiro. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y la invasora se encontraba levantando del suelo la gran esfera ¨No… no puede ser, se parece a-¨

¨¡Tú!¨ Una vez el objeto con el extraño brillo estaba sobre el hombro de ella, apuntó al peli-gris, su voz era imponente y en combinación con sus músculos, altura y el tentáculo que estaba reteniendo al castaño detrás de él ¨Nagakabouros sabe que tienes potencial, pero para ello necesita que superes la prueba, de otra forma no te considerará digno¨

¨¡¿Quién eres?!¨ Grito Javier mientras buscaba su bate de béisbol el cual se encontraba detrás de la sacerdotisa.

Con una sonrisa, llevó un puño a su cintura ¨Soy Illaoi, Portadora de la Verdad de Nagakabouros y tú, Invocador, eres la persona vinculada a mí. ¡Ahora levántate, lucha y defiende aquello en lo que crees!¨ La habitante de Aguas Turbias dio un paso hacia atrás y pateó el bate de madera solo para que esté en frente del confundido joven.

¨¿Pelear?¨ Tomó su arma y luego miró a su hermano quien estaba igual que él, la única diferencia es que Hernández sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer si quería salvar al castaño. Se levantó y empuñó el bate de béisbol con ambas manos y se preparó para este combate ¨Si eso es lo que debo hacer para que esta cosa desaparezca, entonces que así sea¨

¨Bien… bien… tu alma se encuentra en movimiento, pero no es lo suficiente como para satisfacer a la Dama Barbuda¨ Illaoi se preparó de la misma forma ¨¡Lucha!¨

* * *

 **Y llegó la mujer musculosa a la historia, la va a tener muy difícil Javier si ella llega a quitarle el alma y los tentáculos le empiezan a pegar a él.**

 **En fin, se avecina una batalla además de un lindo segundo capítulo que va a llevar a otra cosa ;) (No es lemon, no exageren)**

 **Otra cosa: En el foro ya comenzamos a rolear, están todos invitados (no olviden leer las reglas)**

* * *

 **matymaster123:** _"Nos llamamos la alianza... un nombre bastante estupido por cierto" No se si el nombre se lo puso James o Asgore_

 _Shyv tambien se transforma en todas sus otras skins?_

 _Viene la surfista boliviana, a ver que se trae_

 **Lo puso James, ¿razones? ninguna de momento, pero ponerle: Grupo de Invocadores iba a ser muy largo.**

 **Shyvana puedde convertirse en los skins en los cuales ella se parezca mucho más humana (Super Galaxy y el skin de hielo son los únicos que no puede ya que uno es imposible meterlo en el canon de la historia y el segundo porque implica una transformación muy diferente y compleja) En el caso de Jessica, ella solo puede transformarse a una versión de ella pre-dragón.**

 **Y... no, Illaoi, luego Taliyah.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _El entrenamiento de Nidalee rindió sus frutos, y termina su arco y se viene el de la nueva campeona de Shurima, la hermana perdida de Toph, Taliyah, ahora que lo pienso ella pudo haber causado el temblor de hace unos capítulos atrás, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Arco de Illaoi, luego Taliyah, lo siento por eso. No se que pudo haber causado los temblores, aunque cuando aparezca pueden preguntarle a la shurimana.**

 **Royka-Shiku:** _Y por fin comienza el arco que tanto ansiaba (después de esto dejaré de lee tu fic)._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _(Ok no xD)_

 **Bueeeeeeeeeno, empezarán a rodar cabezas entonces...**

 **... ¿Qué, esperaban una broma?**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	54. Cap 54: Prueba de espíritu

**OC creado por Royka-Shiku**

* * *

Con la mirada puesta en el joven, Illaoi sonrió, ella sabía que su Invocador tenía las aptitudes necesarias para considerarse digno para la Dama Barbuda ¿pero se consideraba él preparado?

Sin moverse de su ubicación la Campeona esperó a que el peli-gris avanzara con su arma hacia la gran mujer; la sacerdotisa no se sintió amenaza y esperó a que su rival se encuentre lo suficientemente cerca.

Con un grito de furia, Javier intentó golpear el costado de Illaoi, pero con un rápido movimiento por parte de la invasora, el bate fue lanzado lejos de su dueño y quedó confundido. Fue allí cuando la habitante de Aguas Turbias aprovechó y lo golpeó nuevamente en el rostro, lanzándolo cerca de su hermano.

¨¿Es esa la forma de demostrarle a Nagakabouros que eres digno?¨ Ella bajó de su hombro la esfera de metal.

Hernández se levantó nuevamente, de su nariz caían unas gotas escarlata y pudo verse como una de sus mejillas se había hinchado por el golpe ¨No necesito un arma para partirte la cara¨ Susurró el chico ¨¡¿Luchas o te quedarás allí mirando?!¨

¨Yo no soy quien debe luchar¨ El Ojo de Dios empezó a brillar y llamó la atención del Invocador ¨Tú eres el que debe hacerlo¨ Con mucha fuerza, movió hacia adelante la bola que cargaba y de la misma salieron tentáculos que iban dirigidos hacia el peli-gris. Él no sabía qué hacer y terminó siendo atrapado por los fantasmagóricos apéndices, los cuales lo jalaron hacia la Campeona, o al menos eso parecía.

Se encontraba frente a frente, mirando los ojos verdes de ella la cual sonría al ver que había hecho un buen trabajo. Illaoi levantó su mano y el instinto que tuvo Javier fue cubrirse, aunque lo que notó fue que su brazo era traslúcido, era un color verde fantasmal, similar a la cosa que atrapaba a Orlando; al ver hacia atrás el Invocador vio su cuerpo físico en el suelo, los ojos cerrados y sin movimiento. Él ya no se clasificaba como un humano, sino como un alma la cual no podía regresar a su lugar de origen.

¨¿Q-qué?¨ Incluso en esa forma, la voz de Javier había adquirido un tono de eco y más espectral.

¨Tu alma se encuentra en movimiento, pero no es suficiente. Has dejado de defender en lo que crees¨

¨No… no entiendo¨

¨Abre tus ojos y demuestra a Nagakabouros que sigues siendo digno¨ Con esas palabras, Illaoi llevó su mano hacia la frente del fantasma y el mismo entró en un trance que lentamente fue alejándolo de la realidad hasta tal punto que todo se volvió oscuro para ellos dos.

Dentro de la mente del chico, la sacerdotisa podía observar fragmentos de su pasado, principalmente momentos importantes que quedaron marcados y le sirvieron para formarse como persona a lo largo de los años.

El escenario aparecía, era una especie de restaurante y Javier estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro; habían varias personas, todas ellas sin rostro a excepción de tres personas, una era él, otra una chica vestida casi de la misma forma que Javier y la otra era un cliente el cual estaba hablando con la otra mesera; sin embargo pudo verse como el peli-gris empezaba a mirar su cuerpo e incluso dudar de si esto era real, pero la Campeona podía verlo todo y sin que la persona vinculada a ella supiera donde está.

 _¨¿Recuerdas ese momento? Tu mente intenta bloquearlo, ya que sabes que cometiste un error, uno que casi te pone en peligro y a tu hermano¨_ La voz de Illaoi hizo eco en la cabeza del chico.

¨No… no cometeré el mismo error¨ El peli-gris se quedó mirando como el hombre le estaba gritando a su ex compañera.

Poco a poco, Javier sentía como todo a su alrededor empezaba a destrozarse y su cuerpo (o alma) se debilitaba por cada segundo que no iba a ayudar. El Invocador era terco, prefería que todo ocurra de tal forma que él no sea el perjudicado, pero al no hacerlo iba a perder su alma.

 _¨¿Por qué decides no actuar? ¿No intentas defender a tus amigos y compañeros?¨_

Pero el peli-gris se cruzó de brazos y agitó su cabeza ¨Si llego a protegerla me expulsarán del trabajo y pondría en peligro a Orley¨

 _¨¿Y piensas que dejarlo solo, sin su compañero de toda la vida no lo pondría en peligro de la misma forma?¨_ Illaoi tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo era algo difícil de hacer.

La escena ocurría de la misma forma que en el restaurante, el hombre se enojaba con la empleada hasta tal punto que la golpeó y cayó al suelo. Más gritos salían de su boca y ninguno de los otros testigos hacía nada, simplemente observaban la escena o a Javier ya que él era la única persona capaz de detenerlo.

Luego de haber presenciado esa pelea, el hombre sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un arma de fuego y apuntó a la chica quien estaba llorando ¨No… espera, eso no ocurrió¨ Susurró el Invocador quien había dado un paso hacia adelante, se encontraba inquieto frente a como se desarrollaba de manera diferente una memoria de su pasado.

Al querer salir de la cocina, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si no tuviese fuerza para avanzar, los pies tardaban en responderle _¨Creía que tú eras digno… pero simplemente eres un chico terco¨_

¨No me llames terco…¨ Javier seguía moviéndose hacia adelante, logró salir de la cocina pero todavía le faltaba un poco para llegar al hombre con el arma ¨Yo… protejo… a mis… ¡amigos!¨ El grito de batalla fue lo que desató algo dentro de él, las ataduras que impedían su movimiento desaparecieron casi instantáneamente y pudo correr hacia donde estaba el cliente.

Con una mirada de furia el tipo apuntó su arma hacia el Invocador, pero el chico fue mucho más rápido y logró darle un golpe en el rostro. Se pudo escuchar el crujir de su mandíbula a medida que caía al suelo.

Habiendo recuperado su fuerza, el joven de ojos zafiro se dio la vuelta y ayudó a su compañera a levantarse ¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨

Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro la joven rubia asintió y corrió hacia el interior de la cocina; todas las miradas (más allá de que no tuvieran rostros) fueron dirigidas hacia él. De entre las sombras salía la gran sacerdotisa quien se encontraba sonriendo.

¨Eres una persona bastante peculiar¨ Ella se acercó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Hernández ¨No obstante, Nagakabouros sabe que tu alma está en movimiento y con lo que has hecho aquí, le has demostrado tu valía¨ Movió su mano del hombro hasta la frente _¨Buhru-lalare-shi Nagakabouros-sho, Naga-sho¨_

…

Al despertar del trance, Javier se encontraba en el suelo, a su lado estaba Orlando quien lanzó un suspiro de tranquilidad ¨Gracias a Dios… pensé que te había perdido¨

El peli-gris estaba donde su cuerpo, el alma había regresado pero Illaoi ahora estaba parada frente a ellos dos ¨¿Dios? ¡Insultas el nombre de Nagakabouros, chico!¨ La Campeona dejó el Ojo de Dios en el suelo y con sus brazos levantó a ambos jóvenes quienes rápidamente volvieron a reincorporarse ¨Veo que tú también tienes un alma en movimiento¨ Ella tocó el pecho de Orlando, aunque claro, su toque era un poco brusco.

¨Todavía no puedo creerlo¨ La sacerdotisa giró para ver al peli-gris ¨Eres tú… eres la verdadera Illaoi, la del juego¨

¨Y te llamó Invocador… ¿qué significará eso?¨ Orley preguntó.

¨Significa que tu gran compañero y yo estamos vinculados, él aprenderá a convertirse en un Invocador, además de servir a la Dama Barbuda¨ Ella levantó la bola del suelo nuevamente y se la presentó a Javier ¨Primero, debes tener en tus manos una de las formas para canalizar tu alma con Nagakabouros¨

Al intentar sostener la gran esfera, el chico nunca pensó que sería tan pesada. Una vez que Illaoi ya no ejercía fuerza sobre la misma, el oji-azul estuvo a punto de caer pero logró evitar que el objeto (y él) toque el suelo ¨Vaya… es… algo pesado¨

¨¡¿Pesado?!¨ Ella comenzó a reír y dio una palmada a su Invocador, lamentablemente esto hizo que él cayera al igual que el Ojo de Dios ¨Ya lograrás desarrollar la fuerza necesaria para tenerlo sobre tu hombro¨

…

Pasaron unos días y las vidas de ambos jóvenes empezaron a tranquilizarse, aunque la ciudad estaba un poco en alerta.

Los terremotos empezaron a convertirse en algo constante, eran débiles pero mínimo había dos por día, a diferencia de las otras veces en las que había uno cada dos o tres semanas.

Debido a los movimientos sísmicos, el café donde trabajaba Javier sufrió un pequeño accidente y tenían que remodelarlo, dejándolo a él con mucho tiempo libre y con paga incluida. Fue allí cuando Illaoi aprovechó y comenzó a entrenarlo en las artes de ser un Invocador, principalmente con los hechizos antes de comenzar a canalizar su energía en el Ojo de Dios. Sin embargo Orley no estaba presente en cada uno de los entrenamientos, y los pocos a los cuales asistía como espectador en realizados lejos del hogar, en algún parque donde no había nadie o incluso aún más lejos de la ciudad.

Con el tiempo, Javier empezó a notar que los mismos tentáculos del juego empezaban a aparecer, aunque su problema principal era que no lo obedecían, algunos eran fáciles de esquivar, otros simplemente lo tomaban desprevenido y terminaba aplastado como si fuese un insecto.

¨¿Cuánto falta para que terminen? No quiero estar aquí fuera si vuelve a ocurrir un terremoto¨ Dijo Orlando quien estaba sentado en el césped, lejos de cualquier árbol u objeto que engendre uno de los apéndices espectrales de la Campeona y su hermano.

¨No puedes imponer un límite al entrenamiento¨ Dijo Illaoi la cual se había cruzado de brazos, su pie estaba sobre la gran esfera de metal la cual tenía pequeños tentáculos intentando salir.

¨Lo sé, pero si queremos llegar a casa sin que el terreno se destruya a nuestro alrededor entonces recomiendo irnos¨ Respondió el castaño nuevamente a medida que se levantaba, todavía tenía su camisa roja que usaba para el supermercado.

¨Orley agradezco que quieras esperarme, pero si tienes miedo entonces puedes volver, yo no me ofendería si tú-¨ Javier fue interrumpido al sentir algo bajo sus pies; era el mismo suelo que empezaba a agitarse nuevamente en el día ¨-te vas… Oh no¨

¨Otra vez…¨ Susurró la sacerdotisa y tomó la esfera, llevándola sobre su hombro ¨Será mejor irnos¨ Ella giró su cabeza para observar al Invocador ¨Chico, usa lo que te enseñé¨

El peli-gris asintió y se preparó para canalizar el hechizo de Teleportación. Sin preguntarle, la Campeona tomó al otro joven y empezó a llevarlo como si fuera un saco de papas bajo su brazo; era impresionante la cantidad de fuerza que tenía la habitante de Aguas Turbias.

Luego de unos segundos el hechizo empezó a tener efecto y las tres personas fueron transportadas lejos de ese parque y reaparecieron en frente del escondite al cual llamaban hogar.

Al llegar, notaron que el terremoto había adquirido mucha más fuerza y el epicentro se encontraba muy cerca, aunque sorpresivamente la vivienda seguía en pie a diferencia de algunas otras casas del barrio las cuales empezaban a templar violentamente. Los tres corrieron al interior pero al cruzar el umbral escucharon algo que no esperaban, un sollozo.

¨¿Qué?¨ Susurró Orley quien se adelantaba lentamente junto al dúo de Aguas Turbias.

El llanto provenía de una mujer la cual estaba en la sala de estar. Cuanto más cerca, más poderoso era el movimiento sísmico, los objetos caían de los estantes y parecía que el techo no aguantaría mucho más tiempo.

Al dar vuelta en la esquina, los tres observaron a la fuente del terremoto; una joven vistiendo una especie de atuendo extraño con colores rojos, los surcos inferiores de lo que colgaba de sus brazos estaban recubiertos de piedra al igual que sus hombreras. El cabello castaño en punta estaba sostenido por un adorno que le permitía mantener sus lisos pelos sin que cubrieran el rostro.

Aunque más allá del sonido de los objetos cayéndose, esta chica logró escuchar los pasos de los nuevos visitantes y alzó su rostro; los ojos rojos debido al sollozo y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

¨No puede ser…¨

La tristeza de esta extraña empezó a disiparse y una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza lo reemplazó, con ello, el movimiento sísmico también comenzaba a cesar misteriosamente.

¨Usted…¨ Ella se levantó, limpiado las lágrimas de su rostro ¨Sabía que éste era el lugar correcto, la Tejedora me guió correctamente¨ Con una felicidad inevitable, la castaña corrió y se abalanzó hacia Orlando, dándole un fuerte abrazo y descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Pérez.

¨¿Q-quién eres?¨ Preguntó un tanto asustado el chico.

Ella alzó su rostro, la camisa del trabajador estaba manchada por el líquido cristalino de la joven de ropas carmesí ¨S-soy… soy su Campeona… mi nombre es Taliyah¨

¨¡¿QUÉ?!¨

* * *

 **Así es, no hay reunión con el grupo...**

 **...todavía.**

 **Fin del arco de Illaoi y comienza el de Taliyah, y por fin se reveló cual fue la fuente de los terremotos, ahora la ciudad puede reconstruirse tranquilamente sabiendo que su causante esta tranquila... o al menos eso esperamos ;)**

 **Y sí, el mesero que apareció en el arco de TF era Javier.**

* * *

 **Royka-Shiku:** _No sabes cuanto te amo :3_

 **Ayy pero por favor (?)**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Así que era el arco de Illaoi, haber como le va contra la dama de los tentaculos, la tiene muy difícil, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Pues al final ganó, o mejor dicho, evitó que su alma sea perdida ante el gran poder de Nagakabouros.**

 **Jakobs-Snipper:** _Aun quedan unos 14 - 20 capitulos para mis personajes XD, Hay que darte algun tipo de informacion adicional para cuando llegue el momento ?_

 **Si se te ocurre algo más para los capítulos, adelante, todavía hay bastante tiempo. También podes pensar el segmento de desarrollo para tus OCs (si es que querés que ambos tengan un poco más de historia)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Katarina (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	55. Cap 55: La Tejedora de Piedra

**OC creado por Royka-Shiku**

* * *

¨Felicidades, eres un Invocador¨ Dijo Javier mientras intentaba ayudar a su compañero a levantarse, por el otro lado Illaoi se encargaba de poner a la joven shurimana de pie.

¨No no no, te equivocas, yo **no** soy un Invocador, que Taliyah se encuentre en nuestra casa es pura coincidencia¨ Orlando seguía sin lograr comprender lo que ocurría. No negaba que los Campeones existieran, solo que él no formaba parte de ese mundo.

¨Pues no lo sé…¨ Rió el peli-gris ¨Si su Tejedora la guió hasta aquí debe ser por alguna razón¨

¨El chico está en lo cierto, aparecí en este mundo sin conocer a nada ni nadie, pero la luz de la Tejedora me indicó a donde debía ir¨ La chica de piel tostada se acercó al castaño y se aferró a su brazo, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro ¨Pasé un largo tiempo sin encontrar alguna solución, mis emociones se descontrolaban al igual que mis poderes y causé estrago en algunas partes de esta ciudad¨

¨Entonces los terremotos fueron causados por ti…¨ Dijo Orley quien pensaba en quitarse a la maga de su brazo, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y la observó con curiosidad.

¨¿Detuvimos el entrenamiento por una chiquilla y sus berrinches?¨ La sacerdotisa tomó a Taliyah y la levantó, inspeccionándola como si fuera un animal ¨No parece tan fuerte… ni tampoco digna de Nagakabouros¨

¨¡Suéltame, en el nombre de la Tejedora!¨ La Campeona intentaba golpear a Illaoi pero ella no sentía daño, los puñetazos de la shurimana no eran más que caricias para la habitante de Aguas Turbias.

¨¿Tejedora?¨ Ella rió ¨La Dama Barbuda no necesita otra falsa deidad que guie a estos niños en su camino a ser Invocadores¨

¨¡¿Falsa deidad?!¨ La pequeña cerró su puño y del suelo emergió un pequeño pedrusco que golpeó a la gran mujer en el rostro, llevando a que soltara a la maga de Shurima y se alejara de ella ¨Mi diosa no es diferente de la tuya, promulga la libertad pero no mediante el uso de la violencia¨

¨Nagakabouros sabe que la violencia es necesaria cuando un alma no sigue lo que desea¨ Illaoi tomó el Ojo de Dios y sonrió ¨Al parecer hay alguien que necesita una lección¨

¨Digo lo mismo de ti, sacerdotisa¨

¨¡ALTO!¨ Gritaron los dos hermanos y cada uno fue con su Campeona, colocándose en frente de ellas con el objetivo de que termine la pelea.

¨Sus creencias pueden ser diferentes pero no tienen que causar un gran destrozo para demostrarlo¨ Orlando intervino, intentando alejar a Taliyah la cual se estaba calmando.

¨Mucho menos si es en nuestro hogar…¨ Terminó Javier quien intentaba bajar la esfera de la mujer de Aguas Turbias aunque era imposible debido a que la fuerza de la mujer de piel oscura era mucho mayor que la de su Invocador, incluso con el entrenamiento provisto.

¨Lo siento…¨ Susurró la maga quien bajó su cabeza, un poco avergonzada ¨No debí haber actuado sin consultarle, Invocador¨

¨¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así? No soy un Invocador, e incluso aunque lo fuera, no me gustaría que me etiqueten de esa forma¨

¨¿Entonces como le gustaría que lo llame?¨ La chica volvió a mirarlo, su mirada llena de curiosidad en vez de vergüenza o tristeza.

¨No se… por mi nombre quizás¨ El Invocador se dio la vuelta y cruzó sus brazos ¨Que por cierto, es Orlando Perez¨

Taliyah asintió en silencio mientras que del otro lado de la habitación, Illaoi se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada ¨Nos vamos, hemos descubierto que la causa del problema ya está resuelta¨

¨Ya es muy tarde ¿no crees?¨ Javier le preguntó desde el mismo lugar donde estaba.

¨Supongo que deberé enseñarte otra lección¨ La sacerdotisa cerró su puño, lista para golpear a su Invocador.

¨No… no es necesario¨ Hernández siguió a su Campeona aunque antes de salir giró para ver a su compañero ¨Quédense aquí ¿sí? No me gustaría que haya otro movimiento sísmico¨ Dicho eso, cerró la puerta del escondite y desaparecieron por el resto de la noche.

Los dos restantes permanecieron en silencio, viendo como muchas cosas en el hogar estaban en el suelo, producto del terremoto causado por el llanto de la maga.

¨Entonces… ¿tienes hambre?¨ Preguntó el castaño mientras se dirigía a la cocina, evitando pisar los distintos objetos que habían caído.

¨¿Por qué lo pregunta?¨ Taliyah lo seguía por detrás, incluso aunque haya encontrado un faro de esperanza, era una completa extraña a la Tierra y las costumbres de una ciudad tan moderna.

¨¿Por qué eres mi Campeona e incluso aunque no lo seas, eres una ser humana que debe alimentarse?¨ Suspiró mientras que sacó una sartén bastante vieja ¨Lo siento, todo esto es nuevo para mí¨

¨No se preocupe, para mí también; escuché de un lugar muy parecido a este, se llamaba Piltover, aunque lo describían como algo menos… gris¨ La shurimana miró para todos lados en el hogar, no era muy elegante pero le servía a los dos Invocadores como un techo para refugiarse ¨Señor Orlando ¿dónde estamos?¨

¨Déjame dejar en claro algo, no soy señor, las formalidades no son para mí¨ Prendió con un mechero la única hornalla que disponía un horno bastante averiado que lograron rescatar de un basurero ¨Pero supongo que debo darte una explicación también: Este lugar no es Runaterra, se llama la Tierra. Desconozco las razones por las cuales tú e Illaoi lograron aparecer en este mundo pero nos convirtió a mí y a Javier en Invocadores¨

¨¿Sabes lo que eso significa? La Tejedora me guió hasta aquí porque sabe que debemos estar juntos¨

Las mejillas del chico se volvieron rojas ¨Eh… jun… ¿Estamos… eh… vinculados?¨ La Campeona hizo un sonido de afirmación ¨De acuerdo…¨ El castaño tomó de su refrigerador un pequeño pedazo de carne y lo colocó sobre la sartén ¨Si tengo entendido, deberás entrenarme… pero una cosa es invocar tentáculos y golpear con una esfera igual de pesada, la otra es controlar la tierra a voluntad y yo no tengo ese don¨

¨Podrás hacerlo¨ Taliyah sonrió ¨Nuestro vínculo no solo te permitirá aprender los hechizos de Invocador, sino que podrás dominar mi propia técnica¨ De uno de sus bolsillos tomó una piedra del tamaño de una nuez y la dejó sobre la mesa ¨Con el tiempo lograrás hacer algo como esto¨

Orley se dio la vuelta y pudo observar como el objeto de la maga estaba levitando, su mano controlaba el vuelo de la roca la cual se movía de un lado para. Lentamente fue descendiendo hasta que tocó la madera y volviera a estar en descanso ¨Inténtalo tú, incluso aunque no tengas el don, sé que la magia que llevas dentro de ti reaccionará de alguna forma¨

¨Por favor, no tengo tiempo para eso. Una vez que haya tenido el entrenamiento necesario supongo que podré hacer lo mismo que tú, crear muros, surfear sobre piedra… cosas así¨ El chico rió y volvió a centrarse en la sartén, pero sintió que algo tiraba de él; era la joven de piel tostada quien había tomado su mano e hizo que su Invocador diera la vuelta nuevamente para centrarse en el pedrusco.

¨Inténtalo, no te ocurrirá nada con probar¨ Le dijo con un tono de voz bajo. Luego extendió la mano de su estudiante para que apuntara hacia el objeto ¨Concéntrate, piensa que puedes controlar la roca a distancia. Respira y… lograrás hacerlo, al menos ese es mi caso¨

Él no tenía ninguna esperanza de que pudiera hacerlo, pero frunció su ceño e intentó concentrarse. No ocurría nada, solo eran dos jóvenes muy cerca del otro quienes miraban una piedra sobre la mesa.

¨Esto es una pérdida de ti-¨

¨¡Silencio¨ Taliyah interrumpió al Invocador y apretó con más fuerza la mano del chico ¨Concéntrate…¨

¿Qué había que perder? Orley siguió intentando, una parte de su mente sabía que no iba a ocurrir nada, pero por otra parte esperaba que este momento en el cual tenía a su Campeona cerca y ´abrazaba´ su mano durara mucho más tiempo.

Pero lo impensable para el castaño ocurrió; la piedra empezó a agitarse en el mismo lugar, no era un movimiento muy violento pero claramente antinatural. Orlando movió su mano al costado y el contacto con la chica se había roto, además de que el pedrusco cesó su actividad.

¨No lo puedo creer¨ Miró sus manos y con una sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba mucha felicidad ¨De verdad… pude mover esa cosa¨ Giró su cabeza y vio a la chica sentada en su silla nuevamente, moviendo sus piernas hacia adelante y atrás como una infante ¨¿Eso quiere decir que yo…?¨

¨¿Tienes un don?¨ Taliyah rió ¨Efectivamente, muy débil, pero estoy segura que lo desarrollarás con el tiempo. Mi maestro logró ayudarme a mantenerlo en control, y aunque no conozco si él se encuentra en este mundo, yo me ofrezco a ayudarte¨

¨Ah… claro, Yasuo¨ Si había algo que le gustaba del juego era la historia, sobre todo la de su personaje favorito, aunque no evitaba sentir un poco de incomodidad en la parte que el samurái entrenaba a la maga.

¨¡¿Lo conoces?!¨ La chica abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa.

¨Digamos que… escuché sobre el entrenamiento por allí¨ Orlando volvió a mirar la carne que ya estaba cocinada de un lado, lo dio vuelta y siguió conversando con su Campeona.

¨Tengo… una pregunta¨ Su dedo apuntó a la mejilla izquierda ¨¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?¨ El castaño reconoció a lo que se refería pero dejó de hacer contacto visual y continuó con la comida para la shurimana ¨Oh… entiendo si no quieres hablar acerca de-¨

¨Fue una pelea callejera, una pandilla. Al llegar a la ciudad no teníamos nada, dinero, hogar, nos metíamos en lugares donde no debíamos y nos reuníamos con gente aún peor¨ Pérez presionó un cuchillo sobre la carne y el jugo estaba cayendo por los costados, todavía no estaba listo ¨Cuando llevas robando para un grupo por un tiempo te empiezas a dar cuenta que simplemente eres una herramienta, les dábamos el dinero y nosotros solo veíamos una pequeña parte, a veces nada. Fue allí cuando Javier y yo decidimos alejarnos pero claro, no era tan fácil irse¨

¨No debes dejar que tus sentimientos te controlen¨ Taliyah tenía una mueca triste en su rostro y miró sus pies ¨La Tejedora puede que sea dura a veces, pero sé que te guiará por el buen camino; los hilos del destino se moverán para ti y quizás, tu suerte mejore para ti y tu hermano¨

¨Para que conste, Javier no es mi hermano, pero nuestra relación es tan estrecha que nos consideramos familia¨

¨¿Y tus padres, o los de tu amigo?¨

Con un suspiro y un leve movimiento de su cabeza Orley continuó sin hacer contacto visual con la Campeona ¨Mi familia sigue en México, al sur de este país; quería librarme de ellos, me controlaban demasiado y todas las decisiones de mi vida siempre pasaban por ello primero antes de que yo pudiera elegir. Les mentí, diciendo que me aceptaron para una universidad y junto con Javier nos fuimos lejos; desde entonces no sé nada de ellos ni ellos de mí¨

Teniendo la cena preparada, el castaño se dirigió fuera de la cocina para buscar un mantel, plato y algunos cubiertos, pero antes de salir miró a Taliyah ¨No espero que aceptes mi situación o mis decisiones pero intentaré mantenerme la margen; al menos puedo rescatar que tengo un don para la piedra¨ Con una sonrisa de ambos, el chico se fue de la habitación y en el fondo se pudo escuchar sonidos metálicos y de cerámica.

La maga giró hacia su derecha y miró el pedrusco que estaba quieto sobre la mesa; con su mirada lograba que la roca empezara a agitarse de la misma forma que lo hizo Orley; luego la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo, donde pertenecía ¨Supongo que una mentira blanca era suficiente para motivar al Invocador¨

* * *

 **Y tenemos a otro personaje de Shurima! Va a ser divertido escribir sobre Taliyah luego, además del choque entre Nagakabouros y la Tejedora.**

 **Por razones que establecimos con el creador, Taliyah tiene alrededor de 23-24 años así que no voy a tener problemas con el FBI o la ONU.**

 **Ah, va a ser entretenido el siguiente capítulo y sí, hay encuentro con el grupo. Posiblemente una vez que termine este arco saque un capítulo del fic en inglés y otro del Proyecto, casi los llevo un mes abandonados D:**

 **Además actualicé la lista de personajes aprobados para mostrar el cambio entre Taliyah e Illaoi además de... ciertos datos extra**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Muerte por snu snu :v ?_

 _Cada vez estamos mas cerca de WW... que dios nos ampare._

 _Pobre Taliyha, debio de haber sido difícil para una niña (si, para mi todavia es una niña :v) aparecer en un mundo diferente sin ningún indicio de que hacer._

 **El infame arco...**

 **Mientras tanto, Taliyah ya encontró a alguien que la cuide y le de cariños.**

 **derpylove25:** _Baia...baia...baia xD, malidita taliya y sus terremotos, anda a mover a malphite (? XD okya, bueno, illaoi fue mucho mas interesante de lo que pense xD veamos que nos depara la maestra tierra_

 **El arco de Taliyah va a ser interesante, hay pelea asegurada :)**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y termina el arco de la dama barbuda, y ahora si viene el de la surfista de arena, así que ella causaba los terremotos, haber como seguirá esto, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Va a ser un arco tranquilo y tierno, aunque no descarto el hecho que va a haber una pelea por allí ;)**

 **Royka-Shiku:** _Oye Orley sera pequeño pero no tenia porque cargarlo como un costal._

 _Es hora de que los choques de creencias comiencen, nagakabouros vs la tejedora_

 **No era la primera vez que Orley había sido transportado mediante el hechizo, aunque claro, muchos de los intentos previos fueron simplemente fallidos en los cuales él no viajó o simplemente terminó con muchos mareos.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	56. Cap 56: Guijarros y pedruscos

**OC creado por Royka-Shiku**

* * *

El sol, la gran estrella iluminaba a las cuatro personas en el parque, dos de ese grupo estaban observando a los jóvenes quienes parecían estar concentrados con sus habilidades.

Por un lado la gran mujer se encontraba cruzada de brazos y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo el Ojo de Dios no estaba en su posesión sino que lo sostenía su Invocador; a su izquierda estaba Taliyah quien se sentaba sobre una roca flotante, moviendo sus piernas como una pequeña. En frente de ellas dos, Javier y Orlando estaban enfrentados.

El peli-gris tenía sobre su hombro la esfera que antes portaba la habitante de Aguas Turbias además de una camiseta sin mangas; aunque llevaba un poco más de tiempo con su Campeona, el vínculo no solo le permitió lanzar hechizos de Invocador sino que también copiar algunas de las habilidades de Illaoi, además había tenido una tendencia de usar nudilleras de oro (robadas por supuesto).

El castaño no había sufrido ninguna transformación pero empezó a comprender la necesidad de estar tranquilo. Al igual que su Campeona, los cambios repentinos de humor afectaban sus habilidades y aunque no era tan poderoso como la shurimana, el mayor daño que había logrado hacer fue levantar unas piedras del suelo y golpear unos cuantos árboles, dejando unos leves agujeros en la madera. Las distintas sesiones de entrenamiento que tuvo con ella lo acercó mucho más al concepto de la Tejedora y su papel en el mundo además de permitirle aprender como dominar las piedras y usarlas a su voluntad.

¨Recuerden: Pueden usar todas las habilidades que hayan aprendido, eviten matar a su rival o causar un gran destrozo en la ciudad¨ La sacerdotisa miró a su izquierda y la joven devolvió esa mirada aunque frunció su ceño ¨No queremos que ocurra otro accidente que interrumpa el entrenamiento…¨

¨Por supuesto¨ Resopló la maga y giró para ver a la persona vinculada a ella preparándose para el combate ¨¡Tú puedes Orley, usa todo lo que te enseñé!¨ Gritó la chica mientras levantaba sus brazos en emoción.

¨Siempre puedes retirarte, hermano¨ Sonrió Javier quien escuchaba susurros provenientes del ídolo sobre su hombro.

¨¿Y dejarte ganar?¨ El castaño respondió con una risa ¨No importa que tan fuerte llegues a golpear, nunca podrás fracturar a una roca¨

¨¿Te lo enseñó tu Campeona, o simplemente es una de esas cosas de la Tejedora?¨

¨¡Basta de palabras, peleen!¨ Gritó Illaoi, esperando a que los dos compañeros luchen.

El primer movimiento vino de Javier, la esfera empezó a iluminarse y cerca de él apareció un tentáculo que apuntó directamente hacia el rival. Luego de señalar con su dedo, el apéndice fantasmal cargó fuerzas moviéndose para atrás y luego intentó aplastar a Orley como ocurrió en su escondite hace semanas.

Pero incluso aunque el otro joven no haya tenido un entrenamiento tan exitoso como para igualar a su maestra, tenía unos cuantos trucos bajo su manga. Levantó sus manos y del césped se erigió un muro de piedra el cual bloqueó el ataque del peli-gris, aunque podía verse como pequeños fragmentos de esta estructura empezaban a caer. Con cada golpe Orlando podía sentir cierto dolor en su cuerpo; cada vez que utilizaba esta magia requería de mucho esfuerzo físico de él, sobre todo al momento del combate ya que se sentía conectado con muchas de sus creaciones de roca.

¨¡Mantente concentrado, no dejes que Javier te venza!¨ Las palabras de aliento de Taliyah eran más que bienvenidas y siempre lo motivaban al Invocador para que continúe su lucha.

Al mirar hacia la construcción que había hecho, centró sus ojos en los pequeños orificios y vio como los mismos empezaban a ser llenados por otras piedras, reforzando los lugares que habían sido dañados ¨¡Buena suerte la próxima!¨ El desafío de Pérez no hizo más que fruncir el ceño del otro Invocador.

¨¿Próxima?¨ Susurró Hernández y vio como el tentáculo a su lado se preparaba para barrer todo lo que había en frente de él ¨Aquí no hay segundas oportunidades¨

La invocación espectral tocó el suelo y golpeó el muro en uno de sus costados, provocando grandes daños y destruyendo una parte de la misma. El siguiente intento terminó por colapsar la construcción, creando una nube de humo que bloqueaba la visión entre ambos.

Habiendo perdido las fuerzas por unos instantes, el castaño miro hacia arriba y vio como una sombra se acercaba hacia a él a gran velocidad. El polvo era un gran factor ya que le era difícil mantener contacto visual con su hermano, pero apenas este último saliera de la cortina, saltó para realizar un golpe descendente con el Ojo de Dios. Afortunadamente Orley reaccionó rápidamente y pudo invocar varias piedras que se colocaban sobre el cuerpo del chico hasta tal punto que su piel y vestimenta habían sido cubiertas, creando una armadura de piedra.

El golpe fue directo hacia la cabeza pero gracias a esta nueva protección el ataque no debilitó al estudiante de la Tejedora de Piedra pero causó leves mareos que fueron desapareciendo casi al instante.

¨Lo has entrenado bien¨ Dijo Illaoi a la maga.

¨Puedo decir lo mismo de tu aprendiz¨ Los ojos marrones de Taliyah estaban centrados en el hombre de piedra quien recibía constantemente golpes de Javier pero no parecían afectarle ¨Comenzaron siendo guijarros, pronto serán grandes rocas que seguirán el flujo del destino, tal como lo desearía la Tejedora¨

¨Tú y tu diosa…¨ Resopló la sacerdotisa con una risa ¨No estoy a favor de otros dioses, pero si esta _Tejedora_ está presente en el destino de estos dos chicos ¿Cómo sabes si ellos siguen el camino correcto?¨

¨No lo sé¨ Esto generó una mirada de confusión por parte de la mujer de ojos color jade ¨Ella guía a todos de manera individual. Nuestro destino; las decisiones que tomamos; nuestras tradiciones, todas ellas son gobernadas por la Tejedora y con ello nos ayuda¨

¨¿En qué?¨

¨Nuevamente, no lo sé. Ella me llevó hasta la casa de nuestros Invocadores, los azares del destino crearon el camino por el cual caminaba¨ Taliyah levantó sus pies y los colocó sobre la roca flotante; dejó que su mentón descansara sobre las rodillas mientras seguía centrada en la pelea entre los dos compañeros ¨Me sentía sola, era un mundo completamente diferente a Runaterra; los desiertos fueron reemplazados por piedra y metal, las chozas y pequeñas casas se convirtieron en grandes estructuras que reflejaban la luz del sol. Todas las personas me miraban, era extraña para ellos, algunos me temían y otros se burlaban, incluso lograron reconocerme pero decidí huir. Causé muchos problemas antes de conocer a mi Invocador y no me sorprendería si mucho de los habitantes de este mundo me traten como un monstruo o incluso un arma¨

El estado anímico de la maga pasó de estar completamente interesada en la pelea y Orlando a recordar su pasado; como consecuencia la roca en la cual estaba sentada empezó a descender hasta que volvió al lugar original, fundiéndose con el resto del suelo ¨Veo al chico y me recuerda a mí, alguien interesado en explorar sus poderes pero al mismo tiempo con un pasado no tan bueno¨ Ella giró para ver a la otra Campeona quien la observaba desde un principio ¨Si alguien llegase a usarlo… no me lo perdonaría¨

Illaoi colocó su mano sobre el cabello de la chica y le dio unas palmadas ¨Tranquilízate, pequeña. Ellos dos saben cómo defenderse; pueden que tengan creencias diferentes, pero eso es lo que los hace especiales¨

Sin embargo algo extraño había ocurrido y provocó que Javier y Orley detuvieran la pelea. Tanto la armadura de piedra como el tentáculo desaparecieron, el primero cayendo al suelo mientras que el segundo se contrajo. Nuevamente era un movimiento sísmico y los dos Invocadores giraron para ver a Taliyah pero ella encogió sus hombros debido a que ella no era la fuente del terremoto.

Detrás de los jóvenes empezó a abrirse un pequeño agujero que atrajo la atención de las dos Campeonas, ellas alejaron a sus aprendices y se prepararon para lo que podría surgir de dicho lugar. Con el ídolo en la mano y un par de piedras filosas apuntando hacia el orificio, Taliyah e Illaoi se encontraban listas.

¨¿Qué creen que sea?¨ Preguntó Orlando quien tenía unos guijarros flotando sobre su mano; no eran tan grandes ni potentes como los de su Campeona pero iba a servir para distraer a lo que quiera que aparezca.

¨Solo hay algo que puede causar esto…¨ Dijo la maga en voz baja.

¨Demonios de otro mundo¨ Continuó la sacerdotisa.

El agujero había dejado de formarse y los movimientos habían cesado; tenía un gran tamaño pero nadie decidía acercarse para averiguar que tan profundo era. Luego de unos segundos de tranquilidad, todos bajaron la guardia.

¨¿Eso fue todo?¨ Rió Javier ¨Orley, deberías calmarte un poco, lo último que queremos es un sismo como…¨ Las palabras del Invocador fueron silenciadas al ver una gran garra emerger de la perforación; la misma tenía un color morado oscuro pero a medida que subía, se podía ver un caparazón que protegía la carne.

A medida que ascendía, el rostro de esta criatura se volvía visible, los ojos, invisibles ante este grupo de cuatro, los observaban. El cuerpo del monstruo seguía protegido por el gran caparazón y de la misma forma que las garras, tomaba una coloración morada aunque mucho más clara. Sus patas eran muchas y ayudaban a que se moviera rápidamente, tanto en la superficie como bajo la tierra.

¨Es… es…¨ El Invocador de pelo gris dio unos pasos hacia atrás, intimidado por el gran tamaño de la bestia.

¨Rek'Sai¨

La reina de los Xer'Sai escuchó su nombre por parte del castaño y lanzó un chirrido ensordecedor que llevó a que Taliyah y Orlando soltaran las piedras y fueran a cubrir sus oídos, lo mismo ocurría con Javier quien se protegía del sonido; la única que no parecía ser afectada era Illaoi quien frunció su ceño.

¨He visto más pericos en Aguas Turbias que hacen mucho más ruido que tú¨ El ídolo empezó a brillar y detrás de Rek'Sai volvió a erguirse el tentáculo creado por el Invocador durante la pelea. La bestia del Vacío lanzó otro grito ¨¡Aprende!¨ La sacerdotisa saltó y golpeó a la Campeona con el Ojo de Dios en el rostro mientras que el apéndice fantasmal lo intentó aplastar por el cuerpo. El ataque de ambas partes causó que la reina cayera, pero no tardó para levantarse ¨No te rindes tan fácil ¿Verdad?¨

La seguidora de Nagakabouros dio nuevamente un salto, pero esta vez fue ella quien recibió un golpe que la empujó a un lado. El ídolo había caído y rodó hacia los pies del Invocador.

Con uno de sus rivales fuera de juego, la Xer'Sai se centró en los otros tres. Taliyah se colocó en frente de los dos Invocadores y se preparó para la batalla.

El monstruo avanzó pero de la misma forma que había hecho Orlando al comienzo del entrenamiento, la maga erigió un muro de piedra, solo que éste parecía mucho más fuerte y lo suficientemente alto y ancho como para evitar que pase Rek'Sai.

¨Esto nos dará un poco de tiempo antes de que-¨

Pero Taliyah no logró terminar su oración; la pared fue destruida casi instantáneamente y los dos Invocadores fueron empujados aún más lejos del agujero e Illaoi.

Al poder reincorporarse, El castaño vio a Hernández levantándose, pero la shurimana seguía en el mismo lugar, solo que estaba en el suelo y podían verse unas leves heridas en su rostro.

¨Orley¨ Giró el chico para ver a Javier ¨Sé que odias que te digan que hacer, pero escúchame… Necesito que me des tiempo, distrae a la bestia y luego podré acabarla¨

¨No lo sé…¨ El Invocador dudaba, pero al ver nuevamente a su Campeona en peligro suspiró ¨Espero que funcione¨

¨No te preocupes, mis planes nunca fallaron¨ Dicho eso, Javier sonrió, se alejó y trató de esperar a que Pérez fuera el centro de atención de la reina.

Luego de acercarse a Taliyah y usar destello para separarse un poco de su enemigo, Orlando empezó a revisar el cuerpo de la chica la cual estaba sangrando en unos pocos lugares; su rostro cubierto de tierra y suciedad tapaba las pecas sobre las mejillas ¨Por favor… responde¨

¨Orley…¨ Ella susurró y abrió sus ojos aún más al ver algo que estaba sobre ellos. Inmediatamente el Invocador miró hacia arriba y pudo reconocer la garra del ente del Vacío dirigiéndose hacia el dúo. Pero de repente, un techo de piedra cubrió las cabezas de ambos aunque no duraría mucho tiempo ¨Concéntrate…¨ El frío tacto de la mano de la shurimana proveniente de la sangre hizo que el joven reaccionara.

Poco a poco, la única protección que los mantenía a salvo empezaba a desarmarse y el castaño ya tenía una forma de poder defenderse. Frunció su ceño y esperó a que Rek'Sai destruyera el techo.

Una vez que se encontraban al descubierto, la Campeona miraba al joven de 24 que se levantaba, sus puños cerrados y con una mirada decidida para acabar con ella. Un grito de batalla salió de su boca y con un fuerte movimiento de su brazo hizo que un gran pedrusco se levantara del suelo y golpeara a la bestia en el rostro, provocando que diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

Con la otra mano hizo lo mismo aunque en dirección opuesta; otra roca de gran tamaño fue lanzada hacia la Xer'Sai, llevando a que retrocediera aún más. Orlando siguió repitiendo pero cada vez los proyectiles eran más pequeños y el daño causado no era el mismo; llegó un punto en el cual el Invocador se había arrodillado, ya cansado y sin ninguna fuerza como para continuar.

Rek'Sai avanzó hacia él, sus fauces cerca del rostro del chico como si fuese a devorarlo, sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro indicaba cualquier cosa menos miedo.

¨Este es mi destino… La Tejedora me ha guiado¨

Antes de ser aniquilado por la bestia, un tentáculo se sostuvo a la cola de la Campeona y la empezó a alejar del Invocador.

A medida que iba siendo arrastrada, las garras intentaron aferrarse al suelo, pero el apéndice fantasmal era mucho más fuerte. En frente de ella aparecieron dos espectros más y la tomaron de las garras. De tres puntos diferentes, las creaciones de Javier empezaron a tirar, creando sonidos de dolor incesantes por parte de Rek'Sai.

¨Los de tu especie no están en movimiento… ¡Nunca lo estarán!¨ Gritó el peli-gris y los tentáculos lograron despedazar a la gran bestia, separándola en dos partes y dejando un gran rastro de sangre que bañó a Javier, Orley y Taliyah en un viscoso líquido morado. Con la batalla terminada y el ambiente regresando a la normalidad, los apéndices lanzaron los restos dentro del agujero y se retrajeron hasta desaparecer completamente.

¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨ Pérez miró al costado y vio a su hermano cansado, él se terminó sentando a su lado.

¨Si…¨ El uso excesivo de la magia no solo provocaba un gran desgaste físico y mental sino que en algunas ocasiones provocaba que su nariz sangrase; ésta no era una excepción.

¨Lo hicieron bien…¨ Ambos inclinaron su cabeza y vieron detrás de ellos a la sacerdotisa de Nagakabouros cargando a la maga de Shurima ¨Supongo que alguien les agradecerá por deshacerse de un monstruo del Vacío¨

¨A decir verdad, sí¨

Todos giraron para ver a un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes, a su lado había una chica con un pelo largo y sedoso de color y ojos similares a los del otro chico. La gran particularidad de la joven era un gran instrumento que portaba aunque no había ninguna cuerda que lo sostenía; flotaba por arte de magia.

¨Escuchamos todo esto y nos dirigimos lo más rápido que pudimos. No es todo el grupo pero…¨ Él rió, tomando un poco de aire ¨…llegamos, y es lo que importa¨

¨¿Quiénes son ustedes?¨ Preguntó Javier, no estaba en condiciones de luchar pero algo le decía que los dos extraños no eran enemigos.

¨Me sorprende que no la hayan reconocido a ella al menos¨ El castaño se sentó en frente de los dos Invocadores para que puedan estar cara a cara ¨Soy James Edwards, líder de la Alianza¨

Mientras tanto, la joven de cabello brillante se dirigió a Taliyah y comenzó a tocar unos acordes que parecían relajar a todos los que se encontraban heridos, sobre todo a la maga quien parecía sentirse mucho más cómoda y sin ninguna mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Al notar este cambio, los luchadores se miraron entre ellos antes de centrarse en James ¨¿Alianza?¨ Preguntaron ambos.

¨No es secreto que hay Campeones en este mundo, ustedes son Invocadores, y yo también. Juntamos a la mayoría de nuestra clase…¨ Apuntó a las tres chicas que se encontraban paradas ¨… y la de ellas para poder enfrentarnos al Vacío¨

¨Espera¨ Lo detuvo Orley ¨¿Quieres decir que hay más Campeones de ese lugar aquí?¨

¨Lamentablemente, es por eso que debemos juntarnos y luchar contra este mal en común¨

¨¿Cuántos somos?¨ Le preguntó Javier.

¨Muchos… y con ustedes seríamos más ¿Qué dicen?¨

Los hermanos asintieron. Estaban seguros de dos cosas: La primera, habían logrado vencer a un monstruo del Vacío siendo Invocadores con poco tiempo de experiencia, la segunda era que tanto Nagakabouros como la Tejedora, saben que sus seguidores siguen el buen camino.

* * *

 **Primera aparición de Rek'Sai y fue vencida por rocas y tentáculos, Cyne está en problemas :(**

 **Pero si sabemos una cosa y es que el arco de Taliyah terminó en buen término! El siguiente es Tristana otro Campeón que no es humano.**

 **Edit: Si, lo se, soy un ciego, primero viene Tristana, luego WW. Me confundí D:**

* * *

 **Dragon Lector:** _Pelea por creencias, como aquí aveces, al menos Taliyah ya esta calmada, concurso con Taliyah, aveces puede ser mejor una mentirilla blanca, pero sera menos decir la verdad con el tiempo o podría volverse en algo peor, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Esa mentirilla blanca fue la que motivó a Orley a realizar magia, la misma que lo ayudó a vencer a Rek'Sai.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	57. Cap 57: La Artillera Yordle

**OC creado por Mailmon**

* * *

Mientras esperaba a que fuera su turno, el peli-negro revisaba el reloj que marcaba casi las 2 de la tarde. Sus dedos estaban golpeando el plástico de la silla y su pierna contra el cerámico del suelo; a su izquierda habían otras dos personas que estaban esperando al igual que el chico, solo que a diferencia de él, ellos no se encontraban tan ansiosos.

La puerta de la oficina se abría y una persona de traje con un portafolio salía, una sonrisa en su rostro y saludando a la secretaria. Fue allí cuando el dueño de este lugar tomó una lista de su bolsillo y señaló al joven de 25 con lo que inmediatamente llevó a que entrara.

Este lugar no era tan grande, un escritorio con una silla al fondo, una biblioteca y detrás del hombre, una ventana que daba hacia el edificio de negocios del otro lado de la calle.

¨Por favor, tome asiento¨ Éste era un hombre ya adulto, su cabello tenía canas visibles y una barba prominente. Sus anteojos reflejaban la mirada un tanto nerviosa del recién llegado ¨Muy bien señor… Idiart¨

¨Iriarte…¨ Le corrigió el peli-negro.

Ante una rápida inspección, el oficinista asintió ¨Ah, sí, mi error. Muy bien, Francisco, tu curriculum es bastante interesante. Ex estudiante de medicina, conocimiento en creación y edición de videos, You… ¿Youtuber?¨ Ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte del empleador, Francisco no hizo nada más que sonreír y emitir una leve risa.

¨Si… era un sueño que tenía hace bastante. Logré publicar unos videos y a unas pocas personas le gustaron; lo sigo considerando como un poco de experiencia¨

¨Entiendo…¨ Murmuró el adulto mientras seguía revisando las siguientes páginas hasta que se detuvo en un punto en específico ¨Aquí dice que usted tiene un gran dominio a la hora de asegurar objetivos ¿Podría explicarme un poco cómo ´aseguraría´ los objetivos de la compañía?¨

¨Es algo curioso eso, en League of Legends, el juego más famoso del mundo por cierto, siempre me aseguro de que mi equipo pueda conseguir el mayor oro destruyendo torres, alejando al jungla rival a la hora de hacer Dragón o Barón y-¨ El joven fue detenido al ver la mano del empleador haciendo una señal de alto.

¨¿Está usted consciente de lo que acaba de decirme?¨ Francisco asintió pero al no recibir una respuesta el hombre canoso suspiró ¨Espero que entienda que debido a su historial y… referencias casi inexistentes, no puedo aceptarlo en este trabajo¨

¨Pero si no hice nada malo¨

¨Tampoco realizó algo destacable¨ Dejó el curriculum en la mesa y el chico desempleado lo tomó; luego se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de abrirla la persona que lo entrevistó llamó su atención ¨Déjeme darle un consejo a futuro señor Iriarte: Intente no desviarse de la realidad; puede que con sus amigos en la internet sea el mejor, pero aquí no es la internet¨ Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para abrir la puerta ¨Buenas tardes¨

…

Incluso aunque no haya sido un buen día para Francisco, él seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro. El chico de ojos marrones siempre fue un optimista, incluso en las situaciones más complicadas. Hace tiempo había dejado la carrera de medicina en la universidad y se mudó a Washington para intentar conseguir dinero para sus padres además te poder tener experiencia laboral a futuro.

Él vivía en los suburbios, en una casa alejada del centro de la ciudad la cual alquilaba por un precio bastante moderado. Antes de perder su trabajo, Iriarte tuvo otras oportunidades en el pasado que le permitieron conseguir dinero pero debido a que esas empresas colapsaron o simplemente empezaron a despedir masivamente a sus el dinero que ganó en su momento lograba mantenerse a sí mismo e incluso enviarles casi un cuarenta por ciento a su familia al otro lado del país.

Junto a su mudanza, trajo consigo su computadora la cual la usaba no solo para revisar oportunidades de trabajo sino que también para jugar League of Legends. Dentro de este mundo fantástico el rol que ocupaba el chico de 25 era el de tirador; se concentraba en realizar la mayor cantidad de daño al mismo tiempo que evitaba que los rivales se acercaran a él.

De todos los personajes su favorito era la Artillera Yordle, Tristana. Su característica principal era que ella no era humana sino que pertenecía a la raza de los Yordles, una especie mucho más adulta que la típica de la Tierra solo que su altura era poco más de un metro. El arma que la tiradora usaba era un cañón tan grande como ella que le permitía explotar a sus rivales y estructuras mediante bombas y saltos.

Luego de un largo viaje en el transporte público, el desempleado se bajó del autobús y siguió caminando por el barrio; el sol ya no estaba tan alto como antes pero sentía como quemaba su cuello, incluso aunque la camisa lo estaba cubriendo en su mayoría. Al estar a unos metros de su hogar, buscó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón el juego de llaves para entrar a su casa y tan pronto como las encontró las continuó llevando en su mano.

Una vez en frente, empezó a revisar cada una de las pequeñas piezas de metal hasta que encontró la que le permitía abrir la cerradura. Sin embargo no abrió completamente la puerta ya que logró escuchar algo en el interior, ese era el sonido de metal cayéndose lo cual llevó a Francisco pensar que fue lo que ocurrió, sobre todo si los utensilios y sartenes estaban guardados.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir y podía ver como desde la cocina había una sombra; le era imposible descubrir quién era pero había algo que estaba claro: No era un visitante amigable.

Tratando de no hacer el mayor ruido posible, Iriarte empezó a cerrar la puerta y tomó de un pequeño cesto un paraguas y se acercó hacia la cocina.

A medida que la distancia con la zona del crimen se disminuía, los oídos del chico captaron un pequeño canto que le resultó raramente conocido.

 _¨Por aire tierra y altamar, Bandle siempre va a triunfar. Marchando al ritmo de un cañón, con Bandle va mi corazón¨_

Al inclinarse y tener una mirada hacia la cocina, Francisco pudo ver algo en el suelo, un ente de cabello blanco pero con piel morada, casi violeta claro y con un par de orejas tan grandes como su cabeza. Llevaba una chaqueta verde y un par de pantalones de color similar; pero lo que sí llamó su atención fue el objeto a su costado, una pieza de metal con manijas y de distintos colores que se asemejaban a un cañón.

Sin hacer mucho ruido el joven observó a esta pequeña quien estaba comiendo los contenidos de una caja llena de galletas de chocolate.

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y pudo ver como su sombra eclipsaba a la intrusas, pero ella seguía comiendo ¨¿Por qué luchamos con fervor? Por la victoria…¨ La mano de cuatro dedos empezó a acercarse hacia el cañón y al tomarlo dio una vuelta rápida, apuntando al peli-negro ¨…¡Si señor!¨ Al presionar un botón, el arma empezó a cargarse y disparó un proyectil que golpeó fuertemente a Francisco y lo empujó hacia el refrigerador, golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo inconsciente casi instantáneamente.

...

Sus ojos marrones estaban abriéndose, pero sentía como si había algo en la boca. Con una visión borrosa, la pequeña figura estaba en frente de él, colocando galletas como si intentara meter la mayor cantidad dentro.

Con una mirada de sorpresa por parte de unos ojos de igual color a los del desempleado, la Yordle tomó nuevamente su arma y la apuntó hacia el rostro del dueño del hogar.

¨No te muevas… mi cañón necesita que te encuentre quieto¨

¨¡¿Qué?!¨ El chico intentó moverse pero notó que muchas de las sartenes y cajas que la chica de piel morada había encontrado estaban sobre su cuerpo y le impedían moverse con rapidez. Luego de escupir las galletas, agitó su cabeza ¨¡Por-por-por-por favor no dispares, soy inocente¨ Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la extraña rió y alejó la boca del arma fuera de la mirada del peli-negro. Con un suspiro de tranquilidad, lo único que salió por parte de la demente fue una risa un tanto inocente ¨¿De qué te ríes?¨

¨Debiste haber visto tu rostro, era como…¨ Ella intentó imitar la cara de asustadizo que tuvo la víctima y luego volvió a reír ¨No, en serio, mi nombre es Tristana¨ La Campeona extendió su mano; era extraño ver solo cuatro dedos pero con algo de duda el joven estrechó la mano con esta chica ¨Creo que podría llamarte asustadizo, pero estoy segura que debes tener un nombre ¿verdad?¨

¨F-f-f-f¨

¨¿F-f-f? ¡Vamos, no muerdo! Aunque sí disparo¨ Éstas últimas palabras fueron susurradas aunque el peli-negro logró escucharlas con total facilidad debido a la distancia con la Campeona.

¨S-soy… Francisco… Iriarte¨

¨Muy bien, tienes un nombre, y un título. Por cierto eres mi Invocador¨

¨Tu… ¿qué?¨ Todavía no se recuperaba completamente del golpe ante el refrigerador ¨Mira, lo siento, puede que suene extraño, pero tú te pareces a un personaje de un juego con el mismo nombre, casualmente con las mismas ropas y el cañón. Seguro es coincidencia¨

¨No es coincidencia, te habrás golpeado fuertemente la cabeza pero si piensas que todo esto es parte de tu imaginación, te estás equivocando¨ La Yordle colocó la boca del cañón mirando hacia el suelo y luego puso su brazo sobre la manija del mismo, usándolo para descansar ¨Como dije antes: Eres mi Invocador¨

¨¿Y cómo me afecta esto a mí?¨

¨¡Qué bueno que preguntas!¨ Ella sonrió; era impresionante ver sus ojos, ocupaban gran parte de su rostro ¨Verás, al ser mi Invocador, nosotros estamos vinculados, eso quiere decir que tú aprenderás los hechizos que normalmente usas en los campos de batallas y que adicionalmente podré decirte como emplear mis armas. Claro aunque todo eso viene con un precio¨

¨¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres la verdadera Tristana?¨ La sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en la cara de Francisco. Inmediatamente se levantó de entre todas las cosas que tenía encima y levantó a la Campeona, alzándola en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé ¨¡No lo puedo creer! Eres Tristana, **la** Tristana de League of Legends¨ La Yordle no pesaba tanto, se podía aproximar a los 5 kilos; era más probable que el cañón pesara mucho más que ella.

¨¿Oye, podrías parar? Todavía no expliqué lo de…¨ Pero la peli-blanca suspiró ¨Bah, olvídalo, ya lo descubrirás¨

* * *

 **Y tenemos otra Yordle en el grupo! (Sí, lo sé, me confundí. Primero venía Tristana luego WW, no me acuerdo de memoria la lista D:)**

 **Con ella el grupo ya posee 3 ADCs, estoy seguro que la mayoría entran dentro de la categoría de guerreros, luego magos y de allí tanques.**

* * *

 **matymaster123:** _El arco prohibido... tengo miedo o_o_

 **Todavía no...**

 **Jaxter98:** _Un monstruo del vació menos. Cyne debe de estar en su cueva de villano muriéndose de enojo :v_

 _El siguiente pensaba que era Tristana, por favor no nos pongas a WW tan rápido, no estamos preparados emocionalmente para lo que viene :''v_

 **Eh... si, hablando de eso... yo esperaría un poco a sacar conclusiones.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Primera muerte de un campeón en este fic, ahora ue lo pienso ellos al morir reaparecen en el lugar donde llegaran primero o ya no vuelven? Y termina el arco de la maestra tierra y viene el de... El licántropo, no seguía el de la artillera, bueno haber como sera, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Si... primera muerte, heh. Las reglas son un tanto diferentes a diferencia del juego, se va a explicar más adelante el destino de Rek'Sai. Como dije antes, mi error, primero venía Tristana, luego Warwick.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	58. Cap 58: Un nuevo artillero

**OC creado por Mailmon**

* * *

Con el tiempo, la presencia de Tristana se volvió mucho más habitual, no solo porque era alguien peculiar sino también el hecho de que ella no provenía del mismo mundo que Francisco.

Tristana era inquieta, tenía el deseo de usar su cañón y reventar ciertas cosas pero a diferencia de Ziggs, ella sabía controlarse de vez en cuando. Un Yordle no variaba mucho de un humano en cuanto a su alimentación o hábitos, aunque claro, ellos se habían acostumbrado a tener una dieta específica la ciudad de Bandle.

Era interesante escuchar hablar a la artillera, sus historias de como combatía en los Campos de la Justicia contra otros Campeones parecían sacadas de un cuento fantástico pero teniendo a la tiradora junto a él cambiaba un poco ya que todo era cierto; esto generaba un poco de emoción al Invocador, si Tristana estaba en la Tierra, eso quería decir que la chance de que otros Yordles o incluso entes de Runaterra hayan sido transportados también.

Si había algo que lo llevó a dudar un poco al peli-negro era cómo reaccionarían las personas si vieran algo de orejas largas, caminando como un ser humano, piel morada y con un cañón capaz de causar ciertos estragos. Ciertamente no todos estarían felices, sobre todo si la artillera usaba su arma como propulsor para moverse por la ciudad, de tal forma que intentó conseguirle algo que disimulara al caminar por la ciudad.

Francisco tuvo que explicarle a su Campeona su situación actual y que estaba buscando trabajo. Más allá de que la chica de pelo blanco le sugiriese enlistarse en el ejército gracias a sus futuras habilidades con el cañón, la opción fue rápidamente descartada, no solo porque no poseía ningún entrenamiento sino que también lo separaría de su hogar y la nueva amiga.

Es por eso que para adiestrarlo como un Artillero de Washington (Puesto entregado por la única persona capacitada en la ciudad) la Yordle se dispuso a dejar de lado el entrenamiento de Invocador y se enfocó con el uso de las habilidades.

Para ello, Tristana sugirió practicar en algún lugar alejado, a lo que Francisco pensó en el parque cerca de su casa; casi nadie lo visitaba y no había ninguna vivienda habitada en los alrededores a excepción de la suya.

Estaba claro que el cañón de la Campeona estaba diseñado para que ella lo use, pero francisco se encontraba frente a un problema; el arma era demasiado pequeña para él, aunque la peli-blanca estaba preparada para esta clase de situaciones ya que Iriarte no fue su primer Invocador, mucho menos el único humano vinculado a ella.

Una de las funciones ocultas que tenía el cañón era que gracias a un mecanismo especial ideado por los Yordles más estudiosos, el artefacto aumentaba de tamaño permitiéndole a un ser humano común y corriente utilizarlo sin problemas.

…

Ya en el parque y sin ninguna persona a la vista, Francisco comenzó a inspeccionar su nueva herramienta con mucho cuidado. Los dedos estaban lejos del gatillo y su cabeza aún más alejada de la boca del cañón.

¨Recuerda, debes inclinar hacia arriba o el proyectil tocará el suelo antes que tu oponente¨

¨Si sí, conozco la balística de esta clase de armas en los juegos. Además tengo experiencia con armas, no te preocupes¨ Comenzó apuntando hacia arriba de un árbol; tenía confianza de que iba a triunfar aunque lamentablemente lo que ocurrió despues no estaba dentro de sus planes.

La potencia del cañón era mucho mayor de la esperada y terminó empujando al peli-negro hacia el suelo, el arma cayendo sobre él.

¨¿Algo que decir?¨

¨Ayúdame¨

Con una risa, la Campeona presionó un botón y el arma volvió a su tamaño original, permitiéndole al Invocador sentarse y devolverle el objeto a su dueña ¨Ya veo que tienes mucho conocimiento sobre esto¨

¨No es gracioso, simplemente no estaba preparado para semejante… potencia¨ La mano del chico fue hacia su espalda, intentando quitar todos los rastros del césped que todavía quedaban en su camisa ¨No puedo ensuciarme demasiado, tengo una entrevista de trabajo en unas horas¨

¨Siempre hablas de trabajo ¿Qué no te cansas con eso?¨ La Campeona se sentó a su lado, colocando, quitándose la gorra que usaba para intentar tapar sus grandes orejas.

¨Si, pero cuando vives en una sociedad donde el dinero es rey y si no tienes no puedes acceder a casi nada, el trabajo es algo obligatorio¨

¨¿Tus padres no te pueden ayudar con eso?¨ Pero su Invocador no dijo nada ¨¿Acaso tus padres…?¨

¨¿Qué?¨ Él rió ¨No no, ellos están vivos, solo que en otra parte del país¨ Del bolsillo de su pantalón tomó un celular viejo, muy alejado de las últimas creaciones. Luego de desbloquear la pantalla, él fue directo hacia la carpeta de imágenes y le mostró a la Yordle la foto ¨Es de hace un par de años, cuando todavía seguía asistiendo a la universidad. Ese de la izquierda soy yo¨ Hizo un poco de zoom presionando un botón al costado del teléfono ¨Los de atrás son mis padres¨

¨¿Y qué hay de la persona a tu lado?¨ Tristana señaló a un joven de cabello castaño que era más alto que Francisco.

¨Ese es mi hermano… el que tiene más éxito. Se fue a vivir al exterior y ahora trabaja en una de las grandes compañías; se encarga de enviarnos dinero a mí y a mis padres, sobre todo a ellos¨

¨No suenas muy feliz cuando hablas sobre él¨

¨Es que… él fue la persona con suerte, consiguió un mejor trabajo, terminó sus estudios universitarios¨ Iriarte suspiró y bajó su teléfono ¨Comparándome con él yo no tengo nada que destacar¨

¨¿Seguro?¨ La mirada del chico fue hacia su Campeona ¨Eres un Invocador y no solo eso, te encuentras vinculado a mí, la mejor artillera que posee la ciudad de Bandle. Y con el tiempo te volverás un artillero¨

¨Si…¨ Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Francisco quien volvió a mirar su teléfono ¨Déjame hacer algo, quédate cerca de mí¨ Al presionar unos botones y dar vuelta el celular, el chico abrazó a Tristana de un lado ¨Sonríe para la foto¨ Ella levantó dos dedos y al igual que él, mostró una sonrisa.

Luego de enseñarle la imagen, el Invocador se sorprendió al ver el horario que marcaba su teléfono y se levantó rápidamente ¨¿A dónde vas?¨

¨¡Es casi hora de la entrevista, tengo que correr a la oficina!¨ Se acomodó sus ropas y tomó un portafolio que había traído al entrenamiento ¨La puerta a la casa-¨

¨Si, sí, está abierta, ya llevo bastante tiempo contigo Fran. Ahora ve y… haz tus cosas de humanos¨ Asintiendo su cabeza, el Invocador corrió en dirección al centro, rezando de poder llegar a tiempo. Mientras tanto Tristana suspiraba y tomaba su cañón ¨Típico novato, le falta mucho para convertirse en un verdadero artillero¨

…

Pasaron las horas y Francisco ya se encontraba nuevamente en la calle, sentado en una de las paradas para esperar al autobús. Su suerte seguía yendo por el camino contrario, nuevamente fue rechazado, incluso aunque haya mejorado a la hora de redactar su curriculum. Con su celular en la mano, el chico revisaba viejos mensajes e incluso la foto de él con la Artillera Yordle la cual usaba como fondo en la pantalla principal.

¨Un Invocador…¨ Susurró Iriarte ¨¿De qué me puede servir?¨ Antes de poder guardar su teléfono alguien pasó rápidamente en frente de él y lo tomó de las manos del peli-negro, huyendo con su nueva adquisición ¨¡HEY!¨

Sin dudarlo, Francisco siguió al ladrón el cual tomaba distintos callejones como método de huida, pero el desempleado no se rendía. Se alejaba cada vez más de la parada del bus y del centro, aun así no había nada que lo detuviera.

Ya le llevaba unos metros de diferencia pero mientras que tuviera contacto visual con el hombre de negro, todavía había esperanzas. O al menos las había para este ágil hurtador se vio detenido al ser golpeado antes de girar por un callejón lo que provocó que éste cayera al suelo y soltara el teléfono. Siendo arrinconado por la persona que lo golpeó y el Invocador, este extraño no tuvo otra opción más que huir sin el botín de su robo.

Con una respiración pesada y sus piernas adoloridas, el peli-negro se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando al suelo y decidió descansar unos segundos antes de tomar su posesión, pero la persona que llevó el puñetazo decidió tomarlo y revisarlo primero ¨Eh… eso… es mío…¨ Antes de mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver que habían cuatro pies en frente de él.

Una vez recuperado, pudo ver a dos chicas, una de ellas con el cabello rojo mientras que la otra era rubia. Ambas inspeccionaban la pantalla y al Invocador quien quitó de sus manos el teléfono ¨Es él…¨ Susurró la rubia quien se cruzó de brazos.

¨Gracias… pero devolverme mi celular no les da el derecho a revisarlo como si fuera suyo¨ Dijo Francisco quien observaba posibles daños en la carcasa o pantalla.

¨Pero sí nos da un momento para hablarte de nuestra propuesta, Invocador¨ Esta última palabra llamó la atención del peli-negro quien miraba a las chicas con una mirada sorprendida ¨Es raro ver que una persona vinculada a Tristana no sea tan feliz como ella, o al menos sea un Yordle¨ Dijo la joven de pelos color carmesí.

¨¿Quiénes son ustedes?¨ Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero al hacer eso, la última chica que habló desapareció y se colocó mágicamente detrás de Francisco, asustándolo ¨¿ _Qué_ son?¨

¨¿Yo? Una Invocadora y ella…¨ Apuntó a su compañera quien no parecía estar tan de buen humor ¨Es mi Campeona, Shyvana¨

Tras una rápida mirada, el chico agitó su cabeza ¨No, imposible¨

¨Los Campeones pueden tener diferentes aspectos. Te estuvimos observando Francisco, nuestras fuentes de información no parecen haber sido erróneas¨

¨¿Qué quieren?¨

¨Que te unas a nosotros¨ Dijo la demaciana ¨El Vacío nos amenaza y la Tierra necesita a todos los Invocadores y Campeones para detener a Malzahar y sus criaturas¨

¨¿Cómo sé que ustedes son los buenos?¨

¨No lo sabes¨ Los ojos de Jessica adquirieron el terrorífico brillo rojo ¨Pero te convendría escucharnos¨ En la parte superior de sus mejillas aparecieron unas cuantas pecas moradas que contrastaban con la pálida piel.

¨O…ok¨ Respondió el Invocador con un poco de temor en su voz ¨¿Qué debo hacer?¨

¨Esperar, entrena todos los hechizos, explícale a tu Campeona la situación y cuando sea el momento, nos reuniremos nuevamente¨ Esta vez habló Shyvana quien comenzó a caminar hacia Jess ¨Hasta entonces, mantén la cabeza agachada y si sospechas de algo, no dudes en defenderte¨ El dúo comenzó a irse por el callejón, pero antes de desaparecer, la demaciana giró su cabeza para ver al peli-negro ¨Una última cosa: Dile a Tristana que se centre en sus actividades en Bandle en vez de intentar entrenar a un dragón. En especial si ese dragón soy yo…¨ Dichas esas palabras, ambas desaparecieron y quedó Francisco solo.

¨¿Entrenadora de dragones?¨ Susurró Iriarte antes de agitar su cabeza ¨No quiero saber…¨ Y se fue por el mismo callejón, aunque las dos híbridas ya se habían marchado completamente.

* * *

 **Yep, el skin de Tristana es canon, en sus tiempos libres intentó aprender como controlar a un dragón junto a la ayuda de Lulu. Claro está que antes de experimentar con crías, las dos pensaron que sería buena idea intentar con el único dragón de la liga (Recuerden que el skin salió antes que Aurelion Sol)**

 **Fin de arco y la Artillera Yordle ya se encuentra avisada de la futura amenaza, solo falta un gran combate para poner a prueba sus habilidades y la del Invocador.**

* * *

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y aparece la tira torres, debo decir que fue lindo, y un poquito inquietante, al imaginar a Fransico cargando a Tristana como una bebe, haber como sera el entrenamiento de la yordle, seguro sera mas duro que el duro golpe que resibio de la realidad del mundo empresarial, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Incluso aunque fuese adiestrado con armas en el pasado, Francisco la pasó muy mal a la hora de intentar disparar, imaginate lo que sería al momento de usar el salto con el cohete.**

 **Mailmon:** _Como sera que alguien tan pequeña puede cargar un cañon tan grande XD_

 **Es lo mismo que Jinx, como alguien que no tiene mucho desarrollo de músuclo en los brazos o incluso en el cuerpo (Seamos sinceros, una brisa de viento y se parte en 2) puede llevar dos armas que son pesadas. Claro pero pueden decir que el material hace que sean ligeras; entonces aplicaremos lo mismo para el cañón de Trist.**

 **Jaxter98:** _Este tipo no parece ser el mas brillante de todos, digo, a quien se le ocurre que podría conseguir trabajo con esa clase de curriculum? xD_

 **Eh, estoy seguro que Faker puede conseguir trabajo con su historial del LoL... o simplemente por ser Coreano (creo que soy un poco racista e.e)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	59. Cap 59: El Cazador Sanguinario

**OC creado por derpylove25**

* * *

Una decepción, el chico se cruzó de brazos al ver su pantalla oscura junto al resto del hogar. Era un gran apagón que afectó algo mucho más importante que todos los artefactos eléctricos: Su partida de League.

Con tan solo 17 años, Markus Kresh se consideraba un buen jugador; su actitud pacífica y calmada le ayudaba a superar muchos de los problemas que había en las partidas, principalmente sus compañeros. Adoptando un pensamiento positivo a la hora de tratar con los miembros de su equipo, siempre intentaba hacerlos entrar en razón e incluso les ofrecía toda la ayuda posible.

¨¿Markus, te encuentras bien?¨ Una voz femenina se escuchó por toda la casa, era su madre quien fue caminando hacia la habitación de su hijo.

¨Si… sigo en mi silla¨ Giró para ver que la mujer adulta tenía una linterna apuntando hacia donde se encontraba el otro habitante de la casa. La luz reveló a un joven cuyo cuerpo estaba lejos de ser esbelto pero tampoco era demasiado forzudo. Sus ojos azules tenían cierto tinte gris, dependiendo si la una fuente de iluminación se enfocaba en ellos; el cabello era negro y largo, oscuro como la noche ¨¿Sabes si fue toda la calle?¨

¨Yo diría que todo el barrio¨ Ella se acercó a la ventana y vio como todo rastro de luz había desaparecido y varias personas incluso salieron a la calle con sus linternas ¨Eso fue muy espontáneo¨ Cerró la cortina y volvió a centrarse en su hijo ¨Iré a revisar los fusibles a ver si hay alguno que no funcione deberemos cambiarlo mañana inmediatamente¨

¨Si si, ahí voy¨ Con un resoplido se levantó de la silla pero antes de poder salir de la habitación, notó que la linterna se había apagado ¨¿Otra vez sin batería?¨

¨Y creo que era la última¨ Girando la tapa de atrás, la madre quitó las dos pilas vacías y se las entregó a Markus ¨¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Incluso sin luz la tienda debería estar abierta¨

Sin decir nada extra el jugador frustrado por su partida tomó las baterías y sonrió aunque la mujer adulta no podía ver casi nada ¨Si… no hay problema. Necesitaría la linterna también¨ Ella no peleó por el artefacto y se lo dio sin pelear ¨Vuelvo lo más rápido que pueda¨

…

Al estar a solo unas calles de la tienda, el viaje era relativamente rápido, aunque Kresh debía tener cuidado ya que incluso en la completa oscuridad él podía ser víctima de un robo.

Debido a la falta de luz muchas personas salieron de sus hogares, no era raro que ocurriesen cortes de electricidad, pero sí era extraño que afectara a todo el barrio.

Incluso aunque su mente estaba centrada en ir y volver rápido, las ideas de lo que hubiera ocurrido en la partida de League seguían apareciendo constantemente.

Markus sentía que tenía que ayudar a su equipo pero no le fascinaba la idea de tener que ser pura utilidad, es por eso que adoptó la jungla como su rol principal y se acostumbró a utilizar Campeones que puedan llegar rápido a las líneas y brindarle apoyo a sus compañeros, aunque su personaje favorito no era el mejor de acuerdo a las opiniones más profesionales.

Warwick era bastante único ya que no había ningún otro Campeón que fuera un hombre-lobo, lo más cercano a dicho animal era el compañero de Oveja que conformaban al dúo de los Kindred. Mientras que sus compañeros intentaban aguantar, este jugador se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible al jungla del equipo rival, principalmente encontrándolo haciendo alguno de los grandes monstruos o incluso rondando para un posible gank, permitiéndole ganar un poco más de oro tanto a él como su equipo.

Su fanatismo por el zaunita también se debía a su gusto por los lobos, animales que son casi imposibles de ver por el área de Washington y en sus cercanías. Sin embargo cuando realizó un viaje hacia el norte del país con unos amigos, él logró encontrarse el cadáver de uno de estos animales peludos. Sin poder hacer mucho, extrajo con un cuchillo el colmillo derecho y hasta el día de hoy lo lleva como un collar.

Ya en la calle de la tienda, pudo ver bajo la luz de la luna que había varias personas esperando cerca de la puerta, todas ellas buscando casi lo mismo, baterías. Por cada cliente que salía satisfecho entraba uno nuevo con una sonrisa al poder ser atendido, pero Markus seguía fuera, impaciente por poder entrar.

Con la última persona disfrutando su nueva adquisición, el peli-negro se acercó a la ventanilla y pudo ver al dependiente de la tienda siendo iluminado por un par de velas ¨Buenas noches, si es que se puede decir eso¨ Al acercar uno de los palillos de cera iluminados, el empleado sonrió ¨Ah, tu eres el hijo de Leonora ¿Verdad?¨

¨¡Sí!¨ Markus asintió, quizás le podría ofrecer un descuento si tenía suerte.

¨¿Qué te trae aquí?¨

¨Vengo por unas baterías para la linterna¨ Levantó el objeto de plástico y mostró también las dos pilas que ya no tenían uso.

Pero la sonrisa del tendero se empapó con algo de duda; miró hacia atrás y negó con su cabeza ¨Me temo que no tienes suerte, se nos agotaron hace un par de horas¨

¨¿Y no tienes nada en la bodega?¨

¨Juro que si hubiera algo te lo daría pero me temo que lo único que queda son cajas vacías. Deberías volver mañana o la semana siguiente¨

¨Bah… gracias¨ Decepcionado, Markus guardó las baterías en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar de vuelta.

Era una lástima, pero hubiera preferido volver a su hogar con lo necesario para revisar los fusibles. Para hacer algo de tiempo, el chico se quedó esperando por unos minutos, viendo la luna llena que se alzaba sobre su cabeza si no fuera porque algo llamó su atención.

Un aullido se pudo escuchar por todo el barrio; lo primero que uno pensaría es en un perro, pero este era diferente, mucho más fuerte y con un sonido distintivo que lo diferenciaba de cualquier canino de ciudad. Era un lobo.

Sin embargo el penetrante sonido se escuchaba mucho más fuerte de lo que debía, principalmente del callejón ubicado no muy lejos de su posición.

Con mucha curiosidad decidió investigar pero claro, con la falta de luz su movimiento se veía dificultado debido a las botellas y botes de basura que había por el camino.

A medida que se movía por este estrecho camino, los oídos de Markus captaron un nuevo sonido; un movimiento a la vuelta de la esquina. Tuvo sus dudas al comienzo pero se inclinó para ver un pequeño contenedor abierto pero sin movimiento, lo que en un momento hubo allí ya no estaba.

¨Me pregunto…¨ Se acercó y revisó pero solo habían bolsas llenas de residuos, aunque lo más extraño era que todas ellas tenían cortes.

Detrás del peli-negro se alzaba una sombra mucho más grande que él, sus ojos rojos brillaban con total maldad y el metal de sus garras y hombreras resaltaba ante la luz de la luna. Sin siquiera decir algo, tomó al joven de su playera y lo tiró contra la pared opuesta; el golpe no fue tan duro pero le había causado algo de dolor a su espalda.

El miedo lo había paralizado y antes de ser atacado nuevamente, levantó su brazo para protegerse pero lamentablemente las garras rasgaron su piel y el grito adolorido de Kresh se pudo escuchar a todo pulmón.

La figura amenazante se preparaba para asestar otro golpe pero a diferencia del anterior, Markus no intentó defenderse y cerró sus ojos. Incluso aunque intentara defenderse, no tendría la suficiente velocidad como para escapar, menos con el dolor en su espalda que estaba cada vez volviéndose más incesante.

Cerró sus ojos pero no sintió ningún dolor adicional, pero algo ya no se encontraba en su cuello. La gran bestia observaba con su mirada carmesí el collar ¨¿Esto es tuyo?¨

¨¿Quién eres?¨ Susurró el chico herido que fue levantado de su playera nuevamente, las garras desgarrando parte de su ropa.

¨Débil…¨ El extraño de voz conocida inhalo y se preparó para lanzar un aullido en el cual Markus tuvo que taparse sus oídos debido a la fuerza del sonido. Una vez terminado miró hacia arriba y se agachó, preparándose para saltar ¨Si no fueras mi Invocador ya te hubiera destrozado¨

¨¡¿In-Invocador?!¨ Preguntó asustado el peli-negro.

Esta bestia saltó y logró colocarse sobre la azotea edificio contiguo; fácilmente alcanzando un segundo piso sin problemas. Con la luz de la luna reflejando el cuerpo del captor del chico, pudo ver que no había piel, sino que eran pelos oscuros, un color gris azulado; no solo sus hombros y garras estaban blindados sino que también poseía un collar y cinturón de oro con gemas rojas que combinaban con los maléficos ojos asesinos.

¨Eres… eres…¨

¨Tu Campeón… Warwick¨

* * *

 **Y comenzamos con un nuevo no-humano en la historia. La esta pasando mal Markus, pero las cosas van a cambiar, o al menos eso es lo que espera él**

 **Siguiente capítulo las cosas van a ponerse peor pero al mismo tiempo se van a arreglar; solo es cuestión de esperar y ver como se desarrolla este dúo.**

* * *

 **Dragon Lector:** _Termina el arco de la artillera de bandle y el futuro artillero de Washington, ya me esperaba que con semejante cañon le diera un fuerte retroseso, haber como continuara su entrenamiento en los desarrollos, y se acerca el licántropo difícil de escapar de el, haber como sera su arco, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Será bueno con las armas, pero el arma sigue siendo demasiado para Francisco. Mientras tanto Warwick y Markus no la pasan tan bien como Tristana y su Invocador.**

 **derpylove25:** _Bueno bueno bueno, estos dos capitulos de la artillera estuvieron chistosos, tengo que admitirlo xD, sobretodo por la personalidad de fran, al ser tan...asi :v (que no se tome como ofensa xD) PEEEEERO bueno, a lo que estuvo, buenos capitulos :like:_

 **Esas son las ventajas de ser un optimista, las cosas pueden salirte mal pero siempre le busca el lado positivo.**

 **Mailmon:** _Pobre Francisco, la realidad del mundo empresarial es muy ruda ;(._

 _Yo lo se por experiencia :(_  
 _Me imagino a cyne en una cueva oscura y con una esfera de cristal en medio, muerto de la ira y contemplando fracasar cada uno de sus planes XD ._

 **Así que es por eso de los datos...**

 **Cyne está en el Vacío con algo ya planeado, solo es cuestión de lanzarlo al tablero.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	60. Cap 60: Garras y aullidos

**OC creado por derpylove25**

* * *

¨P-por favor, no me mates…¨ Dijo Markus aterrorizado mientras que intentaba cubrirse.

¨Matarte… ¨ Rió la bestia ¨Ya lo hubiera hecho; las simples reglas del Instituto me prohíben de muchas cosas, entre ellas, quitarle la vida a la persona a la cual estoy vinculada¨ Warwick se acercó, el pútrido aliento de su boca era suficiente como para hacer sentir mal al Invocador ¨Eres débil, no lograrías sobrevivir un día en Runaterra¨

Sin poder decir nada, Kresh no podía evitar de ver como su Campeón favorito existía, aunque claro, la situación no era la más favorable para él ¨N-no… no entiendo. ¿Vinculado?¨

¨Tú, niño, eres mi Invocador. Mi deber es entrenarte para que a futuro puedas participar en los conflictos que deban resolverse en el Instituto¨

¨¿Y qué ocurrirá si no logro aprender?¨ Al decir eso, el Campeón tomó al peli-negro y lo levantó para que estuviese a la misma altura de ojos.

¨¿De verdad quieres averiguarlo?¨ Pero Markus agitó fuertemente su cabeza, haciendo sonreír al zaunita quien lo soltó ¨He de advertirte que nuestro entrenamiento te producirá cambios¨

¨¿Cómo cuáles?¨

¨Físicos… mentales… Puede que al final te conviertas en alguien completamente diferente a la persona del día de hoy¨

Al intentar levantarse, el Invocador sintió un fuerte dolor, tanto en su brazo como en el pecho. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia abajo y pudo ver la gran herida producida en ambos lugares producidas por el ataque del hombre lobo. Poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas y su visión iba nublándose.

Hasta que la perdió la conciencia.

…

Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver el cielo raso de su habitación; la luz entraba por la ventana indicando que ya era un nuevo día.

¨(Ah… solo fue un sueño)¨ Pensó e intentó levantarse de la cama, pero al hacerlo sintió como su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Retiró la sábana que lo cubría y vio que su torso estaba vendado al igual que el brazo derecho ¨¿Pero qué?¨

¨¡Markus!¨ La mirada del chico fue hacia la puerta donde estaba su madre observándolo con preocupación ¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨ Ella se acercó, abrazando a su hijo.

Con movimiento muy lentos pero temerosos, el chico agitó su cabeza ¨No entiendo… ¿qué fue lo que me ocurrió? ¿Acaso no fue un sueño?¨ El Invocador levantó su cabeza y en la puerta pudo ver a la gran bestia que le había causado todos esos daños ¨No, fue real… entonces…¨

¨Levántate, chico, debes entrenar¨

¨¡Él no puede entrenar con todas esas heridas!¨

¨¿Espera?¨ Miró a su madre ¨¿Lo conoces?¨ Markus estaba sorprendido, su madre no corrió ni intentó atacar a Warwick.

¨Luego de haber entrado en pánico, escuché lo que tuvo que decir¨ Leonora se cruzó de brazos ¨Entiendo tu nueva responsabilidad, pero sigues siendo mi hijo y no puedo dejar que te conviertas en esa cosa, o incluso que mueras¨

¨Hay grandes peligros y el chico debe aprender a solucionarlos¨ El Campeón entró al cuarto ¨Es débil, pero puedo ayudarlo¨ Extendió su brazo y abrió mano peluda y con garras, en su palma estaba el mismo collar que retiró por la fuerza ¨Creo que esto te pertenece¨

Sin dudarlo, pero con un poco de miedo, el peli-negro tomó su pertenencia y arregló la cuerda rota antes de volverlo a colocar alrededor de su cuello ¨Esto es tan surreal… pero debo hacerlo¨ Asintió el Kresh ¨Es mi deber como Invocador¨

…

El tiempo pasó y el entrenamiento de Markus empezaba a rendir frutos. Más allá de ser un tipo robusto en cuanto a músculos, las prácticas con el hombre lobo permitieron mejorar su fortaleza además de aprender los hechizos de Invocador.

El vínculo permitió que el peli-negro sea mucho más ágil, lograba correr mucho más tiempo además de lograr saltos imposibles para un ser humano normal. Sus hábitos no cambiaron pero sí su cabello el cual adquirió una textura diferente, similar a la del pelaje de Warwick; no solo eso los colmillos habían crecido y adquirieron mucho más filo. Si no fuera porque Markus tenía la boca cerrada la mayor parte del tiempo, estos dientes serían fáciles de ver y llamarían mucho la atención.

Debido a que el Campeón era difícil de ocultarlo, las prácticas se realizaban durante la noche, tanto en el jardín de la casa como en las afueras de la ciudad. Esa noche tocaba el patio trasero y con las luces apagadas, los dos quedaron en completa oscuridad para que nadie más pudiera notar al zaunita.

¨Ataca¨ Susurró la bestia y vio cómo su aprendiz estaba avanzando rápidamente; el problema es que incluso aunque el Invocador sea fuerte, la persona vinculada a ella era aún más poderosa. Apenas se acercó, movió su brazo y con la garra realizó un corte en el pecho del chico, lanzándolo a un lado; si fuese la primera vez era probable que Kresh estuviese pidiendo terminar por el dolor, pero ahora, incluso aunque tuviese una herida considerable no se detenía ¨Dije… ataca¨

Con una risa, el Invocador corrió nuevamente, intentando esta vez golpear al maestro, solo que su intento había fracasado y esta vez el Campeón lo tomó del brazo y presionó sus garras contra la piel, luego de eso lo tiró lejos de él.

¨No me lo pones fácil¨

¨¿Por qué ha de ser fácil? Si ni siquiera puedes vencerme…¨ Warwick frunció su ceño, sus ojos rojos brillando con una intensidad malévola ¨Mírate… semanas de entrenamiento y sigues siendo débil…¨ A lo lejos, Markus intentaba levantarse pero le era muy difícil, sobre todo ponerse de pie ¨Da las gracias que aprendes rápido los hechizos, de otra forma hubiera sido muy diferente¨

¨Si… si…¨ El peli-negro suspiró, su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero le permitió levantarse ¨Vamos… una vez más¨ Pero la bestia rió ¨¿Qué?¨

¨Mi trabajo es entrenarte, no matarte. Cura tus heridas y luego vuelve, me niego a seguir con alguien que a duras penas puede levantarse¨

¨Puedo vencerte, no hay duda de es-¨ Las palabras del joven herido fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte aullido.

¨Cura tus heridas o habrá consecuencias…¨

¨Está bien, está bien¨ Resopló con algo de enojo el aprendiz ¨Bestia loca…¨ Susurró por último y tomó su chaqueta antes de irse por la puerta frontal.

…

Con la llegada del hombre lobo, aumentaron los gastos en vendas y desinfectantes; debido a que la bestia se rehusaba a mantener higiénicas sus garras, constantemente había que aplicar los antibióticos necesarios o incluso el hechizo de Curación, aunque no podía arreglar todos los problemas de Markus.

Las visitas a la farmacia eran casi regulares hasta tal punto que apenas lo veían al chico todos sonreían y lo saludaban. Él se acercaba a la caja y ellos preparaban lo de siempre: Dos cajas de vendas y tres frascos de desinfectante. Solo que esta vez había alguien nuevo en el mostrador.

Kresh se acercó y vio que esta persona era una nueva empleada, una chica cercana a su edad que usaba lentes y tenía el pelo castaño atado ¨Buenas noches, vengo por un pedido habitual¨

¨Uhm… disculpa pero… no conozco el pedido habitual ¿Podrías decirme qué necesitas?¨

El Invocador suspiró ¨Tres frascos con desinfectante y dos de vendas¨

¨¿Para qué tantas?¨

¨Es que… trabajo con perros y necesito estar preparado¨ Mentía pero en parte tenía razón, incluso aunque en el pasado fue humano, Warwick era mitad canino.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro la chica se fue hacia el interior y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Mientras esperaba, otra persona entró a la farmacia; llevaba un gorro rastafari y una chaqueta verde junto a un par de jeans color marino. Al no haber nadie simplemente estuvo esperando, observando al joven que tenía varios cortes en su brazo.

¨¿Qué miras?´ Le preguntó Markus, un tanto hostil.

¨Nada… Solo… confirmaba¨

¨¿Confirmar qué?¨

El extraño se acercó y extendió su mano ¨Me presento, soy alguien que no conoces pero puedo asegurarte que te gustará escuchar lo que tengo para ofrecerte¨

¨Claro… si¨ El peli-negro esbozó una pequeña risa mientras se inclinaba hacia el mostrador, esperando a que la chica de la farmacia volviese con los productos.

¨¡Es verdad!¨ Este joven también se acercó al lado del Invocador ¨Dime ¿Tu juegas League of Legends?¨

¨Jugaba, hasta que los servidores dejaron de funcionar por alguna razón¨

¨¿Ves? Tenemos algo en común. Ahora, déjame preguntarte algo ¿Qué ocurriría si las cosas de ese mundo fueran reales? Digamos… los Campeones¨

La pregunta que hizo no era para nada extraña, el peli-negro sabía a lo que iba e incluso sospechaba de por qué era tan específico lo que le había dicho ¨Pues… sería interesante ¿A qué viene esto?¨

¨Oh… nada, supuse que te hubiera llamado la atención los ataques a los parques, una supuesta lluvia de poros e incluso los terremotos¨ El chico giró para ver a Markus quien no hacía contacto visual ¨Supongo que un hombre-lobo estaría muy al tanto de eso ¿verdad?¨

Inmediatamente Kresh tomó del cuello a la persona que lo abordó; afortunadamente no había ninguna cámara que esté al tanto de la acción, mucho menos algún empleado cerca ¨¿Quién eres?¨

¨Alguien que viene a ofrecerte algo. No creas que simplemente por saber quién es tu Campeón representamos una amenaza. Somos de los buenos¨

¨¿Somos? Eres un Invocador…¨

¨Twitch… él es mi Campeón¨ El joven con el gorro sonrió y tomó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel ¨Esto es para ti¨ Markus inmediatamente quitó esta nota de los dedos del extraño y la abrió, era un número de teléfono ¨El Vacío nos ataca, estamos en una guerra¨

¨¿Los terremotos fueron causados por ellos?¨

¨Casi, pero no. Mira… no voy a obligarte a unirte a nuestra alianza, pero lo mejor que podrías hacer es conocer a las personas que… son iguales a ti¨

¨¿Y si prefiero quedarme solo?¨

¨Adelante, pero es mejor si estamos juntos¨ El extraño se dio la vuelta ¨Piénsalo, ese es el número de nuestro líder, se llama James, por cierto¨ Y así fue como empezó a caminar fuera de la farmacia.

¨¿Y cuál es tu nom…¨ Al girar, el otro Invocador había desaparecido y la chica volvía de la parte de atrás con las vendas y desinfectantes ¨…bre?¨

* * *

 **Corto pero así termina el arco de WW.**

 **El siguiente es la elegida del sol y créanme que va a haber algo interesante en ese arco (por no decir el encuentro con la Campeona ;) también)**

* * *

 **derpylove25:** _Nha nha nha e.e llego warwick, me lastimo, es un honor (? Okno, lobito, te me tranquilizas xD yyyyyyy estoy muy emocionado jaja jaaaaa, pense que ibas a tardar mas en subir el cap y apenas lo vi yo estaba como :vvvvvv y digo que me encanta_

 **Warwick no va a escatimar con hacerle daño a Markus, se limita a no matarlo por el simple hecho que está vinculado aunque dudo que le preocupe hacer daño a otros con el fin de que su Invocador pueda escuchar.**

 **Y no, yo generalmente actualizo rápido la historia.**

 **Mailmon:** _Bueno solo sufrí una que otra decepción empresarial._

 _Cada vez se unen mas invocadores y campeones XD ¿como seria si todos los campeones estuvieran en nuestro mundo?._

 **Pues supongo que sería un gran problema; en esta historia todos están muy calmados incluso con los terremotos y los poros, pero supongo que generaría mucha atención por parte de los medios.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y se vino el lobo feroz, ya parece tradición entre campeones atacar y/o sorprender a su invocador, haber si alguno de los invocadores restantes logra sorprender a su campeon, amenos que ya pasara y no me acuerde, haber como sera la sorpresa de la madre al ver la "mascota" que consiguió, y haber que clase de cambios ocurren en el, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Es que ellos logran tener la ventaja ya que son los Campeones los que pueden ¨detectar¨ a su Invocador. Por suerte la madre no se asustó demasiado ante la presencia del hombre lobo.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	61. Cap 61: El Amanecer Radiante

**OC creado en colaboración con un amigo**

* * *

Mientras revisaba los distintos estantes de la biblioteca en busca de algo interesante para leer, la joven de cabello largo y color negro usó la pequeña escalera para intentar tomar uno de los libros que estaba en la parte más alta.

A medida que subía, iba leyendo los distintos títulos con los cuales se encontraba, desde matemáticas hasta biología y de geografía a arte. El lugar estaba lleno de conocimiento y siendo ella no esperaba para poder leerlos todos, pero esta vez buscaba algo diferente; algo relacionado a sus estudios universitarios.

Maxine Bells era una estudiante universitaria que se dedicaba a la astronomía, ella le fascinaba lo que había en el cielo y buscaba estudiarlo; creía que el sol no era solo una gran estrella que brindaba calor y luz a la Tierra sino que también era una gran fuente misteriosa que buscaba ser estudiada. Max se la podía describir como la típica ´rata de biblioteca´, usaba lentes y sweaters tejidos además de un par de jeans y una playera colorida, sus notas eran casi perfectas y no destacaba demasiado en las aptitudes físicas (aunque lograba mantener un cuerpo esbelto). Sin embargo ella padecía de un problema que la siguió desde los tiempos en la escuela…

Una vez encontrado el libro sobre la estrella luminosa, ella lo tomó pero apenas lo tuvo en su mano, pudo sentir como la escalera estaba inclinándose hacia un lado, provocando que ella cayera y perdiera sus anteojos; en toda esta instalación se pudo escuchar un fuerte estruendo producido por el objeto de metal.

La vida en la universidad no la salvaba de los típicos abusones quienes se centraban en ella por ser una ´nerd´ ¿Le molestaba? Por supuesto, pero no había nada que hacer, solo tenía que soportar este maltrato por unos años más y ya no los iba a volver a ver.

¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨ Se acercó una señora mayor, la encargada de la biblioteca quien la ayudó a Maxine a levantarse.

¨S-sí…¨ La joven miró con sus ojos avellana a la persona que lo ayudó aunque su visión era borrosa ¨No se preocupe, ya es costumbre para mí¨ Ella se agachó nuevamente e intentó buscar los óculos ¨Mis anteojos… ¡no están!¨

¨Toma¨ La bibliotecaria le entregó la posesión a la chica quien se lo colocó devuelta. Antes de levantarse, ella intentó tomar los libros que cayeron pero la mujer adulta simplemente la tomó del hombro ¨No te preocupes, ya me encargaré de levantarlos, ven, vamos al mostrador, estoy segura que no habrás venido para ser maltratada¨

De entre todos los objetos que habían caído al suelo, Max tomó el que había buscado pero al mismo tiempo había visto otro más que estaba a su lado. Era un libro viejo y se notaba por la tapa gris y los distintos cortes que indicaban que había pasado por varias manos ya; pero lo más extraño era que en la tapa había un símbolo extraño, era un círculo con varias puntas que parecía asimilarse a una brújula, las más largas eran las del norte, sur este y oeste mientras que los puntos intermedios entre cada una eran más pequeñas.

Ésta no era la primera vez que la peli-negra había visto dicha imagen, su curiosidad había vencido y la forzó a tomar el libro junto al cual había buscado originalmente. Al acercarse hacia el mostrador, ella presentó ambas piezas la cual comenzaron a ser revisadas por la bibliotecaria.

El libro de astronomía pasó sin ningún problema, el otro tuvo ciertas complicaciones. La empleada no encontraba un código de barras o algo que pudiera ayudarla a identificar el nombre ¨Estos chicos traen libros de sus casas y los colocan aquí como si fuera su biblioteca personal¨ Ella suspiró ¨Me temo que no podrás llevártelo¨

¨Por favor, creo que puedo darle un buen uso¨

Maxine era una persona educada y junto a sus buenas calificaciones, ella se ganó el respeto de varios maestros y empleados de la universidad, entre ellos la bibliotecaria. Con una sonrisa la mujer adulta miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que ningún otro alumno estuviese cerca para escuchar la conversación ¨Esta bien… pero si alguien lo busca deberás entregárselo¨

¨¡Lo prometo!¨ Dijo con emoción Max y guardó ambos libros en su mochila, luego salió de la biblioteca.

…

Uno de los grandes problemas a la hora de estudiar astronomía era que no todas las universidades poseían dicha carrera, y forzaron a la joven de anteojos a moverse a Washington para poder seguir sus sueños. Gracias a sus altas calificaciones en la escuela, las autoridades le ofrecieron una beca estudiantil para minimizar sus gastos de estudio, no solo eso también se alojaba dentro del campus de la universidad de tal forma que solo tomaba unos minutos moverse de su habitación a las clases.

Debido a que todas las lecciones del día habían terminado, Max se dirigió hacia su cuarto con total rapidez, no quería que ningún otra persona le jugara una broma o la lastimara porque ella sabía que una vez la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada su mundo se separaba del resto podía tener la paz que necesitaba para leer, hacer tareas y estudiar.

Incluso aunque estuviera en la nómina de honor debido a sus calificaciones, esto no le aseguraba un mejor cuarto o algún beneficio extra. El lugar donde moraba era pequeño, tenía un armario alojado en la pared, una cama desordenada y un escritorio cerca de la ventana que daba hacia el campus principal. No era una suite mucho menos un hotel cinco estrellas pero la chica de ojos avellana no se quejaba, se sentía como en casa.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta con llave, Max se quitó los zapatos y dejó su sweater sobre la cama. Junto a su mochila se acercó al escritorio y dejó ambos libros al lado de su computadora portátil y comenzó a utilizar esta.

Incluso aunque fuese una alumna casi perfecta, Maxine tenía un secreto, ella formaba parte de la comunidad del juego más famoso del mundo: League of Legends.

Si había un personaje que ella le fascinaba era el Amanecer Radiante, también conocida como Leona. No solo ella era la Elegida del Sol sino que también era algo a lo que aspiraba la peli-negra, ser alguien que pudiese proteger a sus compañeros, alguien valiente y sin miedo.

Pero era imposible, esas cosas solo ocurrían en los mundos de fantasía, donde todo era emocionante y no en la Tierra cuyos momentos más interesantes son aquellos donde debe completar un examen. La vida universitaria se tornó monótona ya que había pasado una semana desde que los servidores del juego dejaron de funcionar luego de un gran apagón en masa.

Luego de dedicarle su tiempo libre a investigar sobre la caída de League, Max miró a su derecha y vio el antiguo libro que trajo de la biblioteca. Sabía que el hecho de que el símbolo en la portada se asemejaba al de los Solari era una coincidencia, pero en su mente vino la idea de que posiblemente sea una historia creada por algún seguidor del juego sobre el extraño culto que le dedicaba devoción al Sol.

¿Qué podría perder leyendo unas hojas? Lo tomó y empezó a ver las maravillas que podrían estar inscriptas en las ya amarillas páginas.

La textura del papel era extraña, incluso aunque se haya deteriorado con el tiempo, el tacto lo sentía como algo áspero.

Cada una de las páginas mostraba algo distinto, desde dibujos de personas, símbolos hasta textos, todos estos últimos en inglés. Muchos mencionaban tanto a los Solari como algo bueno que venían a traer la bondad por parte de su deidad, por otro lado habían algunos párrafos dedicados a los Lunari, culto rival que veneraban a la Luna, y establecían que ellos eran la antítesis de su diosa y debían ser eliminados por herejía.

Se hacía cierto hincapié sobre algunos entes celestiales, uno de ellos el mítico dragon Aurelion Sol quien sirvió de enemigo en el pasado de Runaterra, antes de que las actuales facciones del juego se estableciesen.

La mayoría eran términos conocidos, desde algunos grupos, lugares, personas y símbolos tales como los Solari de Hierro o el templo de Targon; otros estaban lejos de parecer reales o no se acercaban a la historia provista por los desarrolladores. Teorías hechas por fans fue lo que pensó Maxine a medida que seguía revisando el manuscrito.

Cerca de las páginas centrales había un papel doblado, el mismo compartía el mismo color amarillento que el resto pero parecía estar en tan malas condiciones. Ella lo tomó y empezó a abrirlo.

Era un mapa y por lo que parecía no indicaba mucha distancia, en la hoja habían varios puntos marcados, todos ellos con puntos pero una sola cruz. Los puntos eran ciudades mientras que la cruz solo decía un nombre muy vago: _Hogar_

Todas las pistas indicaban que se encontraba en las afueras de Washington, en uno de los bosques no tan aislados de la capital.

La pregunta no era si debía ir o no, sus clases habían terminado y hasta el día siguiente no tenía que asistir, sino ¿Qué era ese lugar. Por qué marcarlo?

Maxine era inteligente pero su curiosidad es generalmente la que la guía en mucho de los casos. Es por eso que tomó sus zapatillas para correr, volvió a colocar su sweater y con la mochila al hombro colocó el antiguo libro junto con el mapa dentro, el viaje duraría casi una hora así que estaría de vuelta en la universidad antes de las cinco de la tarde.

Ya lista y preparada, la chica abrió la puerta de su habitación y se fue de aventura, esperando que ese ´Hogar´ sea algo.

…

Nada.

La estudiante siguió el mapa con total certeza pero lo único que encontró en el bosque fueron árboles y rocas, nada relevante que le llame la atención.

¿Era posible que el mapa la haya traicionado? Existía esa chance, originalmente consideraba que era un texto elaborado por un fan, pero su emoción la dejó llevar, creía que los Solari existían y el mapa era la ubicación a un posible templo pero todo llevó a una completa decepción. Sin embargo fue una caminata interesante, la removió de su lugar habitual y le permitió recorrer las afueras de Washington.

A medida que bajaba para intentar llegar a la carretera, Max intentó acortar camino yendo por una bajada un tanto engorrosa que involucraba una gran cantidad de piedras. Era lento pero con tal de volver a la universidad, la chica buscaba la forma más sencilla, aunque incluso las rutas más fáciles tienen complicaciones.

Ella casi caía hacia adelante pero gracias a unas rocas ella logró sostenerse, pero lo que no esperaba era la plataforma en donde estaba fuera inestable. Maxine cayó y las rocas que estaban debajo sirvieron como su nuevo ´suelo´ aunque lamentablemente su cuerpo sufrió consecuencias más graves.

Varias piedras puntiagudas impactaron en su brazo derecho y piernas, abriendo heridas e incluso llegando a dislocar el hueso del primero.

Con lágrimas y muchos gritos de dolor, la estudiante de 23 años le costaba levantarse pero intentaba hacer lo mejor como para poder mover sus piernas. Aunque lamentablemente este viaje no terminó allí.

El suelo en donde ella estaba empezó a fracturarse hasta tal punto en el cual la peli-negra cayó a un agujero, sus gritos hacían eco en este abismo pero pronto fueron silenciados por un gran chapuzón de agua.

Afortunadamente Maxine no aterrizó en una plataforma tan dura, sino que cayó en un cuerpo de agua. Su sangre manchaba el cristalino líquido a medida que salía a respirar.

El lugar donde se encontraba era extraño, incluso aunque esté dentro lo que parecía ser una cueva, el interior no encajaba con la temática moderna. Las columnas que sostenían el rocoso techo eran de tipo romanas y el material que rodeaba la piscina en donde había caído la estudiante estaba hecho de mármol.

¨¿Qué es este lugar?¨ Preguntó a medida que se arrastraba lentamente fuera. Sus piernas seguían adoloridas pero podía levantarse y caminar, aunque con ayuda de las columnas para sostenerse.

Era oscuro y las pocas antorchas que estaban en las paredes se encontraban apagadas, la única forma de guiarse era mediante la luz del sol que entraba por el hoyo producido por su caída.

¨Necesito… ayuda¨ Dijo y su voz hizo eco aunque desafortunadamente el único sonido era producido por ella ¨Dios… no¨ En frente de ella había un pasillo, posiblemente dirigía a otra habitación o incluso a la salida.

Con la ayuda de la pared, Maxine se movía lentamente, de vez en cuando pidiendo ayuda pero su voz no llegaba a oídos de nadie. En un momento se encontró con una alternativa en el camino, ella podía seguir recto o a la izquierda, en ambas direcciones se podía ver un haz de luz a lo lejos.

Un minuto para pensar fue lo que necesitó antes de seguir hacia adelante, su brazo ya no sangraba como antes pero estaba entumecido, las piernas habían mejorado y le permitieron aumentar la marcha aunque el dolor persistía.

Una vez abandonó el pasillo se encontró en otra área, sostenida por las mismas columnas pero esta vez no había una piscina sino que era una zona con casi ocho camas y en uno de los costados un pequeño estante con libros y varios artículos de cristal. Era una enfermería aunque bastante descuidada.

Max se acercó hacia la cristalería y observó todo lo que había allí. Había de todo, desde vendas, tijeras con diseños extraños, lo que parecía ser agujas e incluso bisturíes para hacer cirugías; si este templo pertenecía a los Solari entonces se podía deducir que tenían ciertos conocimientos en la medicina.

Pero algo le llamó la atención y estaba en el nivel superior del estante. Había una gran cantidad de botellas, algunas vacías y otras con líquidos rojos y azules ¨No… ¿Podría ser...?¨ La peli-negra tenía una teoría, si esas eran pociones entonces debía poder curarse o incluso recuperar maná (Cosa que sería imposible ya que ella no poseía ninguna cualidad mágica).

Tomó una de los frascos de cristal con el contenido rojo y quitó la tapa; emanaba un aroma horrible, posiblemente del tiempo que había permanecido sin uso ¨Bueno… si muero al menos me encontré con este extraño lugar¨ Y bebió toda la poción de un solo movimiento.

Junto a su aroma, el sabor era igual de nauseabundo pero los efectos empezaron a notarse casi instantáneamente. El dolor de sus piernas había desaparecido al igual que el de su brazo pero de todas formas seguía fuera de lugar; su cuerpo se había relajado y toda incomodidad que había sentido fue menguando lentamente hasta que se convirtió en un recuerdo del pasado.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Max dejó el frasco en su lugar y se concentró en su nueva tarea: Salir de ese lugar. Retomó la misma ruta por el pasillo solo que esta vez fue por el otro camino inexplorado.

Era mucho más largo que el de la enfermería pero su sorpresa fue aún mucho mayor al encontrarse con algo completamente diferente a lo que se esperaba, la habitación principal.

Era una especie de atrio (aunque bajo techo) que estaba bastante bien iluminado gracias a un agujero en el techo que permitía relucir toda la cámara. En la plataforma central había un gran símbolo grabado en el suelo, similar al que tenía el libro antiguo, a distintos lados había caminos que llevaban a otros cuartos aunque lo que más le llamó la atención es lo que había en el lado opuesto de donde ella había entrado, era una escalera y en la parte superior había algo brillante gracias a la luz del sol.

Nuevamente la curiosidad triunfó y la estudiante empezó a subir por los peldaños de mármol, el caminar de ella hacía eco en la gran cámara Solari.

Una vez llegado a la última parte, sus ojos avellana se abrieron mucho más al reconocer lo que se encontraba en frente de ella, era una armadura dorada junto a un set de ropas moradas, a ambos lados había una espada y un escudo, ambos con el símbolo del culto a la estrella.

¨Esto… esto es de Leona¨ Susurró mientras que se acercaba para tocar el metal brillante, luego miró a ambos lados y vio que ella era la única persona en este lugar ¨No creo que me cause problemas esto…¨ Sonrió y se quitó los zapatos primero, entonces procedió a quitarse el resto a medida que observaba lo que sería un disfraz para ella.

…

Colocó sobre su cabeza la última pieza de la armadura, era un tanto extraño como se veía en el juego pero logró entender como lograba sostenerse.

Dejando a un lado su ropa de estudiante, Max ya no era la misma, portaba la armadura del Radiante Amanecer aunque debido a su estructura física, muchas de las partes quedaban muy holgadas o incluso amenazaban con caerse.

Con su blindaje ya listo solo quedaba la espada y el escudo los cuales le fue muy difícil tomarlos ya que eran muy pesados, sobre todo el escudo el cual debía ser llevado en el brazo que estaba dislocado.

¨Bueno… al menos si salgo de aquí tengo un disfraz para Halloween¨ Dijo con una risa a medida que intentaba acomodar mejor las piezas que parecían caer.

La luz que iluminaba la parte más alta donde se encontraba la peli-negra brilló con más intensidad y centrada en Bells la cual también comenzó a brillar de una manera anti-natural. Ella no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo hasta que miró hacia arriba.

El Sol.

La estaba observando, los ojos avellana no podían parar de centrarse en la gran estrella la cual los Solari la veneraban como una diosa. Sentía una conexión especial, como si intentase decir algo.

El brillo que emanaba de Maxine se intensificó aún más hasta que ella se convirtió en un pequeño haz de luz, tan brillante como el mismo sol.

¨ _Eres tu… la siguiente en tomar el manto de los Solari…¨_

La luz desaparecía y Max volvía a poder verse a sí misma, salió del trance pero notó que algo no iba bien, o mejor dicho, iba mejor que antes. En primer lugar su brazo se había recuperado, podía moverlo con total libertad ya que el hueso mágicamente se arregló; no solo eso, casi toda la armadura no se caía sino que se sostenía fuertemente y el traje morado que llevaba debajo parecía incluso apretarle, como si su cuerpo se hubiera acomodado a lo que llevaba puesto.

¨¿Pero… qué?¨ Al mirar hacia abajo, algunos de sus cabellos fueron hacia su frente, el único problema era que ya no eran negros, sino que eran castaños, casi pelirrojos. Se sentía mucho más alta, incluso con los tacones en punta (pieza bastante incómoda si tuviera que luchar) ¨¿Qué… qué me ocurrió?¨ La ahora castaña miró de vuelta el maniquí vacío que todavía tenía la espada y el escudo.

Su cuerpo no se sentía débil, es más pensó que era más fuerte. Tomó las dos partes sin ningún problema y las observó; se encontraba en un estado de shock y no entendía que era lo que ocurría, no estaba feliz ni asustada pero una vez recupere la conciencia era probable que gritara.

¨No entiendo¨

¨ _Eres la nueva Elegida del Sol, Maxine. Eres una Solari¨_

¨¡¿Quién dijo eso?!¨ Gritó la estudiante mientras miraba a todos lados, no estaba sola.

 _¨Soy Leona, antigua Elegida y Campeona para la Liga. Ahora el manto como Amanecer Radiante y Campeona recae sobre tus hombros¨_

* * *

 **¿Qué es esto, no es una Invocadora? Claro que no! Maxine ocupa un lugar completamente diferente al ser la primera OC Campeona (Está dentro de las reglas, yo no establecí ningún límite con eso)**

 **Una nueva soporte aparece en la historia, a ver como se encuentra con el grupo sabiendo que ella se encuentra atrapada en el templo de los Solari.**

* * *

 **derpylove25:** _Markus ya se esta volviendo un poco mas agresivo, espero que no llegue a tanto :v, y bueno, ahora llega doña stuns, creo que esto estara interesante xD, todos tendremos un bronceado bien divino (? XD_

 **La verdad que sí, dije que iba a ser interesante.**

 **Jaxter98:** _Parece ser que en este universo los padres no tienen problema en dejar a sus hijos pelear contra monstruos del vacio o en dejar a un potencialmente homicida hombre lobo entrar a su casa._

 _La chica de lentes va a ser importante, mi rodilla de marinero me lo dice._

 **Convengamos que si ella echaba a WW lo más probable es que lo pasara mal, despues de todo solo Markus está protegido de su Campeón.**

 **Y no, la chica de lentes no es relevante, y no, no es Max.**

 **matymaster123:** _Ay deos, ste men esta loco y hablo del creador/a de Markus_

 _Am... ¿buen capitulo, quiza? No se, odio este campeon_

 **Sos un hombre-lobofóbico (?)**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y termina el arco de Warwick, si que Markus a cambiado mucho por su entrenamiento, y Ted recluta a otro miembro de la alianza, y se viene la guerrera del sol, haber como sera, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Interesante, eso es como describiría este capíulo :)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	62. Cap 62: La Elegida del Sol

**OC creado en colaboración con un amigo**

* * *

¨¡¿Dónde te encuentras?!¨ Gritó Maxine, observando todas las posibles entradas por la cual podía aparecer Leona.

¨Detrás de ti…¨ Al revelar su ubicación, la chica vio a una persona vistiendo la misma armadura que ella, la única diferencia era que la Campeona tenía una forma etérea, casi fantasmagórica.

¨¡¿Q-quién eres?!¨ La castaña levantó su espada y la apuntó al espectro en frente de ella.

¨Soy Leona, una Elegida del Sol, al igual que tú¨

¨¡No es cierto! Eres un personaje de un videojuego ¡Tú no existes!¨

¨Tienes razón, ya no existo¨ La mirada de la Solari fue hacia un lado, no se encontraba feliz al saber que era un fantasma ¨Todo lo que representaba, lo que era, mi lucha, todas ellas desaparecieron¨ Luego volvió a centrarse en la persona en frente de ella y esbozó una sonrisa junto a una mirada de determinación ¨Sin embargo no todo está perdido, tú podrás continuar mi tarea en este mundo¨

¨Espera… ¿Este mundo? ¿Quieres decir que Runaterra existe?¨ Maxine empezó a bajar la guardia ¨No… no comprendo¨

¨Tu mundo y el mío están conectados por más que simples portales, hay una energía que vincula ambas partes convirtiendo este lugar en algo no tan diferente a Runaterra¨ El espectro se intentó acercar a la confundida Elegida del Sol ¨Junto a la ayuda de algunos Invocadores, varios de los miembros del culto lograron establecer formas de viajar hacia este lugar y construir varios templos¨

¨¿Hay más?¨

¨En efecto, los Altos Cultistas consideraban que la palabra de su diosa debía ser esparcida, aunque lamentablemente sus esfuerzos fueron en vano; todos los que cruzaron el portal fueron asesinados y las creaciones hechas por ellos fueron ocultadas del mundo¨ Leona comenzó a bajar por la escalera y se detuvo en el medio de la cámara, parándose sobre el centro del símbolo de los Solari ¨Ven, hay algo que debería mostrarte¨

¨Si, espera un minuto¨ Maxine volteó para ver su ropa y pensó que no debía dejarla en ese lugar. Por más que esté portando la verdadera armadura de su personaje favorito no podía dejar las prendas con las cuales había llegado en un comienzo.

Las mismas estaban sucias y llenas de tierra, por no decir que todavía seguían mojadas luego del chapuzón en la piscina. Aunque había un problema que no lo pensó hasta que se encontraba en ropa interior; su cuerpo había cambiado y acentuaron alguna de sus características menos destacadas. Al intentar volver a colocarse su playera, la misma le quedaba un poco corta y resaltaba mucho su escote y el ombligo; los jeans quedaban mucho más ajustados y dejaban una pequeña parte de sus tobillos al descubierto.

Una vez con su vieja ropa, Maxine dejó el escudo y la espada junto a la armadura y bajó por la escalera, siguiendo el espíritu de Leona. Para su sorpresa, la Solari había cambiado y la misma llevaba la misma vestimenta que la castaña solo que en su caso, era el talle adecuado.

¨¿Cuándo… te quitaste tu armadura?¨

¨Tú lo hiciste¨ Al escuchar eso, Max se sintió confundida ¨Soy un espíritu vinculado a ti, cambiaré de acuerdo a como lo hagas tú. Mi deber es el de entrenarte, convertirte en la nueva Elegida del Sol¨ La Targoniana empezó a caminar hacia uno de los arcos que llevaban fuera de la cámara central, éste no era el mismo que el de la enfermería o la piscina.

Una vez cruzaron el pequeño túnel, ambas se encontraban frente otra gran habitación, en la misma habían varios estantes, todos ellos repletos de libros, mapas, imágenes; era una biblioteca, el lugar preferido de la estudiante.

¨Aunque muchas de las escrituras de los Solari fueron robadas o incluso quemadas, gran parte del conocimiento de nuestro culto se encuentra aquí, al mismo tiempo que los descubrimientos sobre tu mundo¨

¨Es… impresionante¨ Sus ojos avellanas no podían dejar de emocionarse ante todo lo que podía ofrecer la biblioteca, pero había algo que tenía que preguntar ¨Leona… es necesario saber: ¿Por qué eres un espíritu? Digo… si Runaterra es real, supongo que los Campeones también ¿verdad?¨

¨Correcto, aunque la mayoría de ellos que aparecieron en tu mundo, tienen una forma física, al menos todos los que posean una. En cuanto a mí, ante de transportarme aquí mi alma y mi cuerpo se separaron¨

¨Déjame ver si lo entendí ¿Hay otros Campeones?¨ La guerrera asintió ¨¿Pero tú, al menos en forma física no?¨

¨Todos los aspectos, sean del Sol, Luna, Guerra y Protección, sus almas vagan esperando a que alguien tome el manto¨

¨Eso quiere decir que en alguna parte del mundo…¨ Maxine y Leona caminaron hacia el centro de la biblioteca y en el medio se encontraba el símbolo del culto ¨… hay una Elegida de la Luna¨

¨Temo que sí y no dudo que en algún momento ustedes se encontrarán y deberán luchar¨

¨Pero… nunca he peleado con alguien, no se usar tu espada¨

¨Lo harás¨ Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la biblioteca. Sin decir ninguna palabra Max la siguió. Era extraño moverse por este místico lugar, no encajaba a la Tierra pero allí estaba, oculto de los ojos humanos.

Ambas llegaron a la parte opuesta del templo; en la siguiente cámara se encontraba una gran arena vallada llena de muñecos de práctica ¨Espera… ¿No pensarás que…?¨

¨Tarde o temprano deberás enfrentarte con la última de los Lunari, es por eso que necesitas estar preparada¨

¨Pero este no es mi hogar, fuera de aquí tengo una vida, soy una estudiante¨ La castaña suspiró ¨¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí?¨ Una vez más la Campeona guió a la nueva Elegida hacia una de las últimas dos áreas que faltaban explorar.

La misma era una escalera que llevaba hacia arriba; a medida que escalaba podía ver como una pequeña compuerta se encontraba en la parte superior, entre las rendijas de la misma se podía ver el sol intentando entrar.

¨¿Sabes qué puedo seguirte?¨ Leona le preguntó.

Antes de abrir la cerradura ella se quedó pensando por unos segundos y giró para ver a la mujer espiritual pero sin decir nada quitó el cerrojo y se movió hacia el exterior, dejando atrás el ancestral templo.

Una vez en el exterior, el sol todavía seguía brillando aunque posiblemente haya pasado un poco desde su ida. Desde la posición de las dos chicas, la gran estrella estaba en frente de ellas, iluminando los rostro de las dos castañas.

¨Suponiendo que la elegida de Diana camine por la Tierra, una vez ella sea vencida… ¿Qué quedará por hacer?¨

¨Reconstruir los Solari, luchar en la Liga suponiendo que seas transportada a Runaterra, quizás volver a tu vida normal de estudiante¨

¨¿Solo debo acabar con los Lunari… ¿Y se acabó?¨ La Campeona asintió mientras que Max suspiraba al ver el sol ¨Lo haré¨

…

Pasó un largo tiempo desde entonces, la nueva Elegida tuvo que mantener su nueva identidad en secreto y eso llevaba a intentar ocultar muchas de las preguntas que le hacían en la universidad: ¿Por qué había cambiado su color de cabello? ¿Los cambios en su cuerpo se debían a cirugías? ¿Y por qué había adquirido un poco más de músculo, dejando de lado la joven escuálida que dedicaba horas en su cuarto y la biblioteca?

Leona no solo era su mentora espiritual sino que también intentaba ayudarla en la vida, incitándola a que modifique su actitud de chica tímida e introvertida pero era casi imposible con el entrenamiento físico y los estudios sobre los Solari.

Cada día luego de las clases se escapaba hacia el templo y dedicaba unas cuantas horas a la arena de entrenamiento, perfeccionando movimiento de pies y brazos además de como poder luchar usando la armadura. Luego se dirigía a la biblioteca y pasaba un buen rato leyendo todo el conocimiento escrito por los cultitas que una vez habitaron el templo.

Era extraño ver como tomaban a los Lunari; herejes quienes debían ser marcados por semejante traición, incluso se mencionaban las distintas herramientas que usaban para dicho proceso, incluso métodos de tortura que solo un demente podría imaginar.

Desde que Leona le mostró que incluso había un lugar de descanso, Maxine pasaba algunas noches en el templo solo para seguir perfeccionando su técnica, aunque esto llevaba a que llegara tarde a las clases o incluso tuviera que saltarse un día; afortunadamente ella tenía un buen trato con los profesores y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder alcanzar al resto de los alumnos.

Una de las grandes curiosidades que desviaban un poco el tiempo de la Elegida era que en la ciudad estaban ocurriendo hechos un tanto extraños y llevó a que investigase junto a Leona que ocurría.

El primero fue un ´incidente´ en un parque donde un árbol había quedado chamuscado y con un gran hoyo que causó su colapse además de que el césped se encontraba igual de quemado.

El segundo fue aún más extraño y vinculado al mundo de League, una lluvia de poros. Luego de un día en la universidad ella volvió y decidió tomarse un baño en la piscina, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse una de las bolas peludas flotando con felicidad. No podía dejar al animal solo así que lo adoptó como su nueva mascota la cual visitaba constantemente al templo.

El tercer y último hecho fueron los terremotos que azotaban Washington, luego de que un gran agujero fuera descubierto en uno de los parques, los científicos afirmaron que debido a los movimientos sísmicos, dicho hoyo había sido formado.

A medida que todas estas pistas surgían, Maxine empezaba a colocar fotos e incluso artículos periodísticos en una de las paredes del templo; lo usaría para intentar conectar todo e incluso pensaba que en todas las situaciones hubo al menos un Campeón involucrado, incluso los del Vacío.

¨Últimamente pasas más tiempo revisando esa pared que entrenando o estudiando¨ Dijo Leona mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, era imposible que ella no sintiera curiosidad pero incluso creía que su tarea como Elegida del Sol debía estar por sobre todas las cosas.

¨Siento que estoy cerca… pero falta algo, un punto que conecta todo esto¨ Max estaba sentada en su cama, entre sus piernas estaba el peludo animal que recibía caricias constantemente de su dueña ¨¿Crees que Diana y su Elegida estén vinculadas a esto?¨

¨No, pero no descartaría el hecho de que podrían estar-¨ La oración de la Targoniana fue interrumpida al escuchar un sonido extraño, incluso aunque se encontraban algunos metros bajo tierra, por alguna razón los sonidos se amplificaban allí.

Era una pelea, algo estaba ocurriendo fuera del templo y no podían dejar de lado esta posible advertencia. Si la última de los Lunari descubría este lugar habría muchos problemas, pero Maxine estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la Elegida de la Luna.

Tomando el escudo y la espada, la estudiante salió e intentó observar desde su posición. Al principio no veía nada pero pronto empezó a distinguir algo, dos personas luchando con lo que parecían ser una pequeña horda de insectos, tan grandes como una pequeña mascota diminuta.

¨Engendros del Vacío¨ Susurró Leona.

¨¡¿Qué?!¨ Levantó su tono y la vio con un rostro de sorpresa.

¨¡No hay tiempo que perder, ve y ayuda a esas personas!¨

¨P-pero… ¿No debo mantener esta identidad oculta?¨

¨Estamos hablando del Vacío, una amenaza mucho mayor que Diana. ¡Ve!¨ Gritó la Campeona y Maxine empezó a correr en la dirección de las dos personas.

…

A medida que se acercaba, podía notar que eran dos hombres, uno destacaba más que el otro debido a su vestimenta de tipo samurái y la máscara; el otro llevaba una chaqueta roja y un par de jeans. Sin embargo ambos usaban una katana y se movían con mucha fluidez, como si fuesen el viento mismo.

Los dos guerreros estaban concentrados en los monstruos que venían de uno de los lados y no se percataban que por detrás tenían un pequeño grupo de engendros acercándose.

Max no podía dejarlos solos y avanzó, cortando cualquiera de las creaciones de Malzahar. Incluso con sus esfuerzos, uno de estos logró escabullirse y saltar hacia el joven de cabellos castaños.

¨¡Chico, cuidado!¨ Gritó Yasuo, provocando que Argo se diese la vuelta, momento en el que la Elegida del Sol lograse cortar a la mitad al engendro, empapando del líquido viscoso la chaqueta del Invocador.

Los dos allegados a esta zona observaron a la estudiante con la armadura dorada y se acercaron. Ella logró reconocer fácilmente a uno de los dos ya que llevaba (a su opinión) el mejor aspecto que podía tener El Imperdonable ¨Gracias¨ Dijo el chico Rakkahm quien estaba intentando recobrar el aliento.

Max se detuvo un segundo para apreciar los ojos carmesí de este joven samurái, su sonrisa era algo peculiar, única y cálida. La chica esbozó de la misma forma una mueca de felicidad aunque seguía detenida en su pequeño trance.

¨¡Cuidado!¨ Gritó Argo quien tomó el brazo de la estudiante y la arrastró cerca de él. En ese momento, la katana en su mano empezó a brillar con el mismo color de sus ojos y una pequeña marca aparecía sobre su hombro, era como si atravesara las prendas de ropas. Rápidamente hizo un corte en el suelo y una pared de viento escarlata fue invocada, deteniendo a uno de los engendros que intentaba atacar a la chica.

Con el monstruo en el suelo, clavó su espada en el cuerpo de la bestia, quitándole la vida al instante.

¨G-gracias¨ La voz de Maxine era un poco débil, aunque en parte se sentía emocionada, posiblemente porque había encontrado a otro Campeón.

¨Ah, entonces habla¨ Rió el hombre reanimado ¨Es bueno encontrarte en este lugar, Leona¨

¨Espera ¿Qué?¨ La Elegida se separó del Invocador y agitó su cabeza ¨No quiero arruinar su diversión pero yo… yo no soy Leona¨

¨Vistes su armadura, al menos podrías decirnos donde está tu Invocadora¨

¨¿In… Invocadora? No, yo soy… yo soy una Elegida del Sol. Tomé el manto de Leona hace tiempo¨

Tanto Argo como Yasuo se miraron ¨¿Quieres decir que Leona está… muerta?¨

¨No exactamente, pero yo respondo por ella¨

¨Bueno¨ El joven de castaño oscuro envainó su katana y luego se cruzó de brazos ¨Es la primera vez que tenemos a una Elegida o persona que se haya convertido en una Campeona, pero supongo que será lo mismo. Deseo ofrecerte una invitación¨ Bells frunció su ceño ¨Como habrás visto, Yasuo no es lo único que se trasladó de Runaterra, el Vacío está en guerra con nuestro grupo y nuestra tarea es evitar que logren conquistar la Tierra¨

¨Y si acepto… ¿debería luchar a tu lado?¨

¨Si… bueno… con cualquiera de las personas pertenecientes a la alianza¨ Rakkahm miró hacia abajo un momento, pensando en algo antes de volver a ojear a la chica con la armadura dorada ¨Tengo una pregunta: ¿Qué hacías aquí?¨

¨¡¿Yo?! Ehm…¨ Incluso aunque esta persona haya parecido amigable y confiable a primera vista, el secreto del templo de los Solari debía permanecer en secreto, al igual que su misión de eliminar a la Elegida de la Luna. Si ella formaba parte de ese grupo quizás se acercaría lo suficiente y podría tomar la ventaja ¨Estaba… entrenando por aquí y escuché una pelea. Luego los vi y decidí ayudar¨

¨Y en que buen momento¨ Yasuo agregó ¨¿Tienes un nombre chica?¨

¨Soy… Maxine¨

¨Argo¨ Dijo y colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de la joven de castaño claro, dándole suaves palmadas de aprobación.

* * *

 **Fin del arco de Maxine (No creo que sería correcto considerarlo de Leona) y su encuentro con el grupo no fue para nada pacífico.**

 **Siguiente arco: Soraka y su ambulancia con motor de 800 revoluciones por segundo.**

* * *

 **WaffleKouhai:** _Es como tu dices, este capitulo fue interesante. El OC paso a ser el campeón. Nadie lo esperaba._

 **Y creo que tengo algunas cosas a futuro con este OC, solo falta esperar para su desarrollo :)**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Supongo que esa regla u opción de ser OC campeon se aplicaría a los que escogieron campeones de clase deidad, o avatar( como lo campeones de Targon), y llega una nueva integrante al fic, a ver si maneja todo el potencial de ser el nuevo amanecer radiante, y se muestran mas conexión de "nuestro" mundo con runaterra, haber que mas sorpresas habrán, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Habrían algunas excepciones (Siempre y cuando la persona explicase coherentemente el proceso). Tendrá potencial, pero aún le falta mucho entrenamiento.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	63. Cap 63: La Hija de las Estrellas

**OC creado por Chuchu Pana**

* * *

¨No… fallé…¨ Susurró el chico mientras veía a su Tirador morir.

La tarea de un soporte no solo es brindarle visión a su equipo mediante los centinelas de visión, también se debe encargar de protegerlos, curarlos, darles escudos y todas las herramientas necesarias para alcanzar la victoria. Muchas veces son considerados como los ´padres y madres´ del equipo ya que ven a las otras cuatro personas como niños que necesitan protección.

Para Charles Lyell no era una excepción, el problema era que la muerte de los miembros de su grupo terminaban siendo muy personales para él, siendo el curandero, ver como aquellas personas que podían haber sido salvadas morían frente a sus ojos y sin la posibilidad de poder ser salvadas.

Al presenciar cómo Sejuani acababa con Ashe, incluso tras haberla curado un sinfín de veces, la guerrera montada terminó acabando con la líder de la tribu de Avarosa, no tuvo otra opción más que pelear; aunque desafortunadamente los resultados no eran tan buenos debido a que su personaje, Soraka falleció en un instante.

Había varios soportes para a elegir pero la mujer de piel morada y con el cuerno en la frente la había llamado su atención; no por su extraña apariencia sino por su deseo de ayudar a los otros; además de que su kit estaba basado esencialmente en las curaciones.

Aunque la suerte no iba de su lado, no solo había muerto el Tirador del equipo sino que ocurrió algo peor, un apagón.

¨Supongo que las cosas no podrían ir peor… ¿Verdad?¨ Suspiró y empezó a desconectar todos los aparatos que seguían dentro de la línea eléctrica.

Por más que sea un momento no tan alegre, la vida de Charles no siempre fue así. Con tan solo 18 años de edad, este joven cabello negro y recogido en una cola de caballo es un tanto inteligente, habiendo ingresado a la universidad de Washington por pedido de sus padre ya logró superar poco más de la mitad de la carrera de Trabajo Social. Debido a sus estudios, no lograba dedicarle el tiempo que deseaba a League pero al menos una o incluso dos partidas podía permitirse a la noche antes de ir a la cama.

Este humilde joven por fuera tenía algo mucho más grande por dentro, una familia que lo ayudaba. Siendo dueños de una plantación de algodón, los Lyell lograron amasar una fortuna, alcanzando a ser la mayor productora de este bien en el mundo; sin embargo su hijo quería pasar un poco más desapercibido y sus padres no se opusieron a que siguiera con la industria familiar y para ello lo enviaron a Washington para seguir su sueño universitario.

Al moverse a otra parte del país, le brindaron una cuantiosa suma de dinero además de un vehículo bastante modesto (a pedido del chico) y un apartamento en un quinto piso cerca del centro permitiéndole moverse con total facilidad ya se a la hora de ir a la universidad o por el resto de la ciudad.

Siendo viernes a la noche, el día siguiente lo tenía libre, podía usarlo tanto para estudiar cómo para ir a dar un paseo por la capital. Ya que no podía hacer nada decidió irse a dormir, esperanzado de que su sábado no terminara de la misma forma.

…

 _Descansa, las estrellas te cuidarán durante tu sueño y velarán por ti durante el día._

 _Buscas salvar a las personas, ser una luz en la oscuridad de muchos._

 _Tu corazón es puro al igual que tus intenciones._

 _Nuestro vínculo entre Campeona e Invocador reforzará tu camino y te ayudará a ver la bondad en todos los seres._

Esas palabras fueron susurradas en su mente y a medida que abría sus ojos, el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas lo observaba, junto a una persona que estaba acariciando su cabello el cual ya no se encontraba atado. La mirada jade del chico fue hacia los amarillos de la mujer quien sonreía cálidamente a la persona en sus piernas.

¨Es un gran alivio que te encuentres despierto¨ Susurró Soraka mientras seguía acariciando el pelo de Charles ¨Puedo ver que aún sigues herido, pero descuida, las estrellas te cuidarán¨

¨¿Herido?¨ Se intentó levantar pero su cuerpo estaba adolorido; al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver como su playera y pantalones cortos estaban llenos de sangre y cortes ¨¿Q-qué… qué me ocurrió?¨ Su voz era débil y lentamente volvió a recostarse sobre las piernas de la Campeona.

¨Es entendible que no recuerdes, sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza¨ Los dedos de la peli-blanca fueron hacia uno de los costados y apenas lo había tocado hizo que Lyell reaccionara con una mueca de dolor ¨Lo siento¨

¨¿Quién eres?¨

¨Soy la Hija de las Estrellas, una Campeona que representa a Ionia, más específicamente, la persona vinculada a ti, Charles¨

¨¿Me conoces?¨ El joven Invocador trató de ver con mayor claridad quien estaba cuidando de él, incluso en la oscuridad, se podía distinguir con perfecta claridad.

Llevaba un vestido amarillo y su cabello era blanco como la nieve y largo que incluso lograba acariciar el herido cuerpo del peli-negro. Su piel era morada y llena de marcas que parecían tatuajes, las orejas iban en punta y en su frente se encontraba un cuerno. Al girar la cabeza hacia el otro costado, pudo ver el arma que llevaba la soporte al campo de batalla, el gran bastón con la forma lunar en la parte superior.

Era ella, su personaje favorito estaba cuidando de él aunque no sabía cómo llegó a dicha situación ni mucho menos el por qué había un Campeón en la Tierra.

¨Las estrellas me han hablado de ti, un alma caritativa proveniente de una familia noble. Al igual que mi persona, buscas ayudar a todas las personas; puede que no lo parezca, pero nuestros motivos no son lo único que nos asemejan¨ Soraka levantó el brazo derecho del chico y se lo mostró. El mismo tenía una parte del antebrazo vendada con algo verde, al intentar tocarlo pudo sentir una textura similar a la de las hojas, era fría pero el dolor que sentía en esa área no era tan profundo como en el resto de su cuerpo. No solo eso, habían ciertas marcas que salían de la misma herida vendada, éstos eran líneas gruesas que se dibujaban e iban hacia su hombro, poseían un diseño tribal y al intentar tocarlas no sintió nada nuevo, estaban grabadas en su piel ¨Eres un hijo de las estrellas, bendecido bajo la luz de la luna y criado ante la calidez del sol. Nuestro vínculo como Campeona e Invocador va mucho más allá de todo esto¨

¨Disculpa pero… ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?¨

¨Me lograste defender¨ La mano de la mujer de piel morada fue hacia el pecho de Charles, ambos pudieron escuchar su corazón, latía lentamente pero se encontraba lleno de vida ¨Aparecí en tu hogar y tú intentaste ayudarme. Pero había algo que no esperábamos; pequeños monstruos del Vacío se transportaron junto a mí y al intentar luchar contra ellos terminaste fuertemente herido. Tuve que usar mi magia para eliminarlos y mantenerte con vida; es por eso que te traje a este bosque para que pudieras sanarte y tener el momento de paz que necesitas¨

¨¿El Vacío?¨ Nuevamente Lyell intentó levantarse solo para ser detenido por la Campeona y su ligero dolor ¨¿Cómo es que no recuerdo eso?¨

¨Ya lo he mencionado, sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza durante tu pelea, no es sorpresa que hayas olvidado algunas cosas¨

Luego de unos momentos de silencio en medio del bosque, el peli-negro cerró sus ojos y sonrió, meciéndose en una tranquilidad producida por el tarareó de Soraka ¨¿Y ahora qué?¨

¨Te entrenaré. Es mi responsabilidad como Campeona vinculada a ti en enseñarte las bases para convertirte en un Invocador; luego podremos ejercer nuestras funciones como hijos de las estrellas y ayudar a las almas en pena¨

¨Esto me es difícil de creer¨ Emitió una pequeña risa mientras tomó la mano de la Ioniana ¨Tú no deberías existir¨

¨Lo se… nuestros mundos son diferentes pero aun así, las estrellas han querido que estemos juntos¨

¨Que así sea…¨

* * *

 **Es corto, lo sé, pero al menos es el inicio a un nuevo arco.**

 **Aunque todavía no se demostraron las habilidades ambulanzescas de Soraka, ya va a tener tiempo para encender el motor en el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

 **Chuchu Pana:** _Eso fue sorpresivo xD Nunca crei que convertirias en campeon a alguien :v Estare atento a los siguientes caps xD Desde hace mucho espero a Soraka :v_

 **Habíamos pensado algo diferente con mi amigo, pero al final decidió ir por algo innovador, lo intentamos planearlo bien y... bueno, quedó el producto final. Y llegó su momento! Espero que te guste el capítulo :)**

 **marktravish: (A fin de evitar poner todo debido a que son datos personales, omito un par de reviews, espero entiendas)** _por cierto me encanta tu historia (w)_

 **Gracias, espero que puedas responder el mail que te envié, sino nos comunicamos por mensajes privados.**

 **WaffleKouhai:** _PUFF , me mataste de risa con el comentario de Soraka._

 _No esperaba la aparicion de Yasuo ni de su invocador. Pero habria de esperarlo , ya que siempre aparece alguien de la alianza a invitar a los nuevos a formar parte del grupo._  
 _Ahora que lo pienso , nadie recomendo a Diana como personaje en la historia . ¿Aparecera? La intriga me carcome._

 **Y si, cada vez que estoy con mi adc intentando matarlo, aparece Soraka cometiendo quien sabe cuantas infracciones por velocidad solo para recuperarle toda la vida en 5 segundos.**

 **Y... la Elegida de la Luna se encuentra en algún lugar, quizás Maxine se encuentre con ella y haya algún conflicto. Todavía quedan los desarrollos :)**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y termina el arco de Maxine, debo decir que su entrenamiento como nueva elegida del sol si rindió sus frutos, y su encuentro es con uno de los OC en lugar de uno del primer grupo, y fue lindo cuando imagine al poro en la piscina, y se viene la presa de Warwick con bendiciones para todos, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Teniendo a un Avatar del Sol como maestra cualquier entrenamiento le terminaría de rendir frutos. Ese poro por suerte no se ahogó, además ahora tiene una dueña nueva :)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	64. Cap 64: Hijo de las estrellas

**OC creado por Chuchu Pana**

* * *

¨Muy bien, no muevas demasiado esa pierna…¨ Dijo Charles mientras buscaba en la mesa a su izquierda un par de vendas.

Mucho no había cambiado desde la llegada de Soraka. Durante las primeras semanas los tatuajes en sus brazos y piernas permanecían ocultos por la ropa, pero a medida que pasaba aún más el tiempo, su cuerpo y personalidad empezaban a sufrir unos cambios más radicales; los ojos adquirían un pequeño brillo amarillo que llamaba la atención cuando estaba en completa oscuridad, la piel se tornaba morada y obligaba al Invocador a cubrirse hasta llegar a su hogar.

Los mayores problemas llegaron durante una semana que no debía asistir ya que eran preparaciones para los exámenes. Durante la misma, había sentido algo que emergía de su frente, al intentar tocarlo pudo sentir un hueso que al verse al espejo pudo verlo con claridad: Un cuerno. A diferencia de la Campeona, el de él era un poco más pequeño pero seguía teniendo ciertas líneas que parecían venas, incluso aunque era completamente de hueso.

En cuanto a la personalidad se volvió mucho más servicial ante aquellos que necesitaban ayuda, intentaba curar a los que podía o incluso brindarles paz. En este caso una niña de 10 había tocado la puerta del apartamento de Lyell ya que sufrió un pequeño corte; sus padres le recomendaron visitar al ´curandero´ ya que él era capaz de sanar su herida.

Colocó la venda sobre la pierna y con una sonrisa dio unas palmadas sobre la cabeza de la jovencita ¨Listo… espera una semana antes de poder quitarte eso ¿Sí?¨

¨Gracias señor¨ La pequeña se levantó de su asiento pero antes de darse la vuelta se quedó mirando la cara de Charles ¨Eh… una pregunta, ¿Puedo…?¨

¨¿Tocar el cuerno?¨ El peli-negro rió y bajó su cabeza.

La mano de la chica dudó al comienzo pero luego de una cálida sonrisa por parte de su médico, decidió seguir hacia adelante y presionar sus dedos ante la extraña protuberancia sobre la frente del chico ¨Es… extraño¨

¨Bueno… estoy seguro de que tienes cosas por hacer, y yo también. Vamos te llevo hasta tu piso¨ Charles tomó a la jovencita de cabellos oscuros de la mano pero ella se soltó inmediatamente con una risa.

¨No es necesario, puedo sola. ¡Adiós señor!¨ Y con esas palabras salió del hogar del Invocador a toda prisa.

La puerta a la habitación se abrió y de la misma emergió la Campeona con una sonrisa ¨Ya te has labrado tu propia fama ¿Verdad?¨

¨Prefiero que se mantenga algo bastante cercano. Lo último que quiero es grandes filas de personas esperando a que los cure. Todos van a estar observando mi cuerno o incluso mis _piernas_ ¨ Al sentarse en el sofá levantó una pierna y pudo ver que no llevaba ninguna clase de calzado sino que era algo oscuro; sin dedos pero que emitía un sonido fuerte cada vez que caminaba, eran pezuñas.

¨Incluso tras meses de vivir aquí no entiendo por qué intentas mantenerme oculta¨

¨Ya lo he dicho, nuestro mundo no acostumbra a ver seres mágicos o similares. No quiero imaginarme lo que te ocurriría si alguien descubriese tu existencia¨ Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer de piel morada ¨Es por eso que yo no acostumbro a salir durante el día, no con esta cosa en mi cabeza¨

¨No debes temer por ti o por mí; la gente tarde o temprano aceptará quien eres ¿Aunque es necesario mentir con tus sanaciones?¨

¨¿Qué dices? Si las curo de verdad¨ Charles soltó la mano de Soraka y se reclinó hacia atrás.

¨He visto como aplicabas una venda sobre la herida de la niña cuando en realidad simplemente usaste tu magia, no había necesidad para ocultar tu trabajo¨

¨¿Si sus padres vinieran aquí para preguntarme qué fue lo que hice para curar a su hija, qué les digo? ¿Qué usé los poderes de las estrellas para sanarla?¨ Suspiró el peli-negro ¨No solo me tildarían de loco, sino que también entrarían en pánico de lo que pude haber hecho aquí¨

Fue en ese momento en que Charles sintió algo extraño. El vínculo había hecho algo extraño con él, podía escuchar algo, señales lo llamaba él que le indicaban a donde ir, donde estaban las personas que necesitaban ayuda. Al principio eran simples voces pero con el tiempo lograba canalizarlas y usarlas como guía. Esta vez era diferente, era algo mucho más poderoso.

¨Charles…¨ Soraka colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico quien devolvió la mirada amarilla ¨¿Sientes eso… verdad?¨

¨Es algo diferente…¨ El chico se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, la misma daba hacia los suburbios ¨Necesita ayuda¨

¨Entonces vamos, necesitamos acallar esa voz de auxilio¨

…

Uno de los problemas que había tenido el Invocador con sus nuevas piernas era que le fue imposible poder manejar su auto; era como volver a la academia de manejo, solo que esta vez mucho más complicado.

Con una vestimenta adecuada y procurándose que no haya nadie cerca, Lyell intentó seguir la voz, entre las distintas calles de los suburbios, ambos llegaron hasta su destino, o al menos eso es lo que esperaban.

Al bajarse del auto y ver a ambos lados de que no hubiese nadie más, Charles y Soraka se acercaron hacia la puerta; la Campeona siempre llevaba su bastón incluso aunque iba en contra de la sugerencia del peli-negro.

¨¿Qué hacemos?¨

¨Algo muy simple¨ Con la punta en forma de luna, la ioniana golpeó tres veces la madera de la puerta.

Del otro lado pudieron escuchar alguien acercándose _¨¿Quién es?¨_ Era una voz joven, de una chica que se aproximaba a la edad del Invocador.

Tanto el estudiante como la curandera se miraron el uno al otro ¨Eh… somos… los samaritanos que vinimos a ayudarla¨

 _¨¡Váyanse, no necesitamos su ayuda!¨_

Detrás de esta voz se escuchó otra persona que se acercaba a la puerta; del otro lado había una discusión que terminó con un pequeño berrinche de la primera mujer que había llegado _¨Disculpen, ahora les abro¨_ Dicho eso, la entrada a la casa se abrió y el dúo de Ionia se encontró con dos personas dentro de la casa. Dos chicas jóvenes de cabello blanco, aunque la que se encontraba más alejada de la puerta tenía unos mechones escarlata ¨No puede ser…¨ Tanto Soraka como la mujer que se encontraba en frente de ellos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

¨¿Ella es… Soraka?¨ Dijo la joven de atrás quien apuntaba con su brazo; el mismo tenía un yeso.

¨¿Ashe?¨ Preguntó la Campeona y ambos fueron arrastrados hacia el interior de la casa. Miraron para todos lados; era una casa modesta y no parecía tan grande una vez que habían entrado. Los ojos amarillos se centraron en la Campeona de Freljord quien vestía una playera azul y una falda ¨¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Fuiste arrastrada a este mundo también?¨

¨Sí, junto a muchos Campeones más¨ Tanto Charles como Soraka se sorprendieron al escuchar a Victoria hablar del otro lado de la habitación. Ella estaba sentada en un sofá de varias plazas junto a un poro que descansaba sobre su regazo.

¨Entonces… no soy el único Invocador¨

¨En efecto, mi hermana y yo estamos vinculadas, y no cabe duda de que ustedes dos también estén juntos¨

¨Espera¨ Las tres chicas voltearon para ver a Charles ¨¿Hermana?¨

¨Es una larga historia y mamá no está aquí para simplificar todo…¨ Agregó la Invocadora ¨Pero me gustaría saber ¿Cómo descubrieron donde vivíamos?¨

Sin decir nada, Lyell se acercó a la joven que estaba en el sofá y apuntó al yeso en su brazo ¨Soraka y yo podemos escuchar ´voces´ algo que nos guía para saber dónde se encuentran las personas que necesitan ayuda¨

¨Eso explica su pasivo…¨ Dijo en voz baja mientras que su mirada iba hacia el gran pedazo blanco que estaba aferrado a su brazo ¨¿Crees que puedes sanar mi brazo?¨

Mirando hacia atrás para ver a la ioniana, ella asintió y Charles no hizo otra cosa más que arrodillarse para intentar tratar el brazo de Victoria ¨¿Cómo fue qué te ocurrió esto?¨

¨Un pequeño accidente mientras estaba entrenando con el arco… el segundo en lo que va desde que llegué a este mundo¨

¨¿Segundo? ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió en el primero?¨ Preguntó Soraka con un poco de curiosidad en su rostro.

¨Intentó derribar un blanco mientras se subía a un árbol…¨ Suspiró la Campeona mientras que se acercaba al curandero ¨Chico… ya que ustedes dos se encuentran aquí creo que es momento de mencionarlo¨ La mujer de piel morada se colocó al lado de Campbell mientras que la persona vinculada a Lyell tomaba al poro del regazo de Victoria ¨No somos los únicos Invocadores y Campeones en la Tierra, hay varios y todos ellos formaron una alianza¨

¨Suena algo serio…¨

¨Lo es, el Vacío está atacando a varios de nosotros y debemos defendernos. Hay una guerra en el horizonte¨

¨¿Y… sugieres que unamos fuerzas?¨ Preguntó Soraka.

¨Sería lo mejor¨

Las manos de Charles se alejaron del brazo enyesado de Victoria ¨Muy bien… ¿cómo lo sientes?¨

Tras unos movimientos un tanto bruscos, la chica de cabellos blancos y rojos no realizó ninguna mueca de dolor ¨Bien… no hay dolor¨ Con una sonrisa ella se levantó del sofá ¨Gracias¨

¨No, gracias a ustedes. Yo busco ayudar a los necesitados y con Soraka sé que eso va a ser posible a futuro¨ Asintió levemente el peli-negro ¨Si lo que necesitan es alguien que logre curar sus heridas, entonces me ofrezco voluntariamente¨

* * *

 **Otro soporte al grupo, aunque los poderes curativos ahora también van para Charles, solo esperemos que Victoria no se quiebre el brazo...**

 **...otra vez.**

 **Nota: La semana que viene publico capítulos de los otros fics así que es probable que no publique tantos de esta historia la semana entrante.**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Ahora que nos ponemos a pensar. Un personaje que literalmente puede hacer caer estrellas del cielo para atacar a los enemigos... es jodidamente OP :v_

 **Si es Soraka AP esa cosa pega mucho D:**

 **derpylove25:** Bueno, a llegado nuestra curandera mas querida, no puedo esperar para cuando se encuentre con WW xD

 **No creo que las cosas vayan bien, sera mejor mantener tanto a Markus y Warwick alejados de Charles y Soraka.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Corto pero bueno, se ve que el Charles tiene las mejores cualidades de ser un suport y nuevo hijo de las estrellas, y esa Soraka con su aura maternal, haber como continua, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Pienso que casi todos los soportes tienen un aura maternal/paternal, principalmente Sona, Soraka, Braum, Leona, Karma y Taric (hasta cierto punto Bardo)**

 **Luego soportes como Nami, Lulu, Janna serían muy buenas amigas.**

 **Por último Thresh, Blitz, Morgana y Tahm Kench habría que tener mucho cuidado con ellos**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	65. Cap 65: El Mago Rúnico

**OC creado por Jaxter98**

* * *

¨¡Feliz cumpleaños!¨ Katherine Ridley le dijo a su hermano y le entregó su regalo, una caja cerrada con diseños coloridos.

¨¡Ah! Qué bueno, una caja, justo lo que quería para mi cumpleaños¨ Respondió sarcásticamente Thomas mientras tomaba lo que ahora le pertenecía y sonrió ¨Gracias Kate¨

La casa estaba casi vacía en cuanto a personas, solo estaba su dueño y el único familiar a su lado en la mesa. Luego de un día largo en la universidad para Tom y de escuela para Kate, ambos se encontraban ya en un lugar mucho más cómodo. Luego de una visita por parte de sus padres, Kate llegó mucho más tarde y decidió quedarse hasta la noche para compensar el tiempo perdido y luego volver a su hogar.

El joven de castaño oscuro abrió su regalo y vio dentro algo con un pequeño brillo, al dar vuelta la caja, el objeto cayó sobre su palma. No era pesado y tal como lo pensó era casi diminuto, poco más del tamaño de un pulgar.

¨¿Es…?¨

¨Un collar¨ La hermana de 16 y cabello oscuro apuntó a las cuerdas que rodeaban la piedra ¨Fue durante una excursión escolar, visitamos una cueva que supuestamente fue habitada en su momento por tribus indígenas. Me llamó la atención una de las rocas que encontré y bueno, sin que nadie se enterase la tomé¨

¨Que… ¿lindo?¨ Mientras se colocaba el collar alrededor de su cuello, se levantó del asiento y caminó directo a su habitación, la partida de League había cargado y no podía dejar esperar a su equipo.

¨¿Otra vez con ese juego? ¿No te cansas?¨ A diferencia de Thomas, su hermana no era una fanática del LoL y muy pocas veces se quedaba a ver qué era lo que hacía con su personaje, incluso aunque no entendiera mucho sobre las reglas del juego ¨¿Y bien, cuál es el objetivo ahora?¨

¨El mismo de siempre¨ Movió la cámara para mostrar la base enemiga ¨Destruir el nexo rival y evitar que ellos lleguen al nuestro¨ La chica asintió, como si entendiese algo, cuando en realidad no tenía ninguna idea de lo que se refería ¨Es sencillo. Mira, estoy usando a mi personaje favorito: Ryze¨

¨¿Y qué hace?¨

¨¿Qué **no** hace? ¡Dispara rayos de energía, atrapa a la gente, puede limpiar las oleadas rápidamente, tiene un escudo y además puede transportar a su equipo!¨ Lo dijo con emoción mientras se dirigía a su línea, la voz del hombre de piel azul indicaba que estaba irritado, típico si uno debe pasar por tantos cambios en la jugabilidad.

¨Entiendo…¨ La chica se dio la vuelta y volvió a la mesa para tomar un trozo del pastel que había quedado, con su plato lleno volvió a la habitación y vio que se desarrollaba una pequeña pelea entre el personaje de su hermano y el rival, un enano que usaba bombas para defenderse ¨¿Cuándo termines podrías llevarme a casa?¨

¨Si si, seguro¨ Levantó su mano, indicando que necesitaba un poco de paz para concentrarse.

La noche siguió al igual que la partida. Con casi una hora de duración, el joven estaba impaciente por terminar ya que no podía pensar correctamente durante el juego mientras había alguien cerca (Desventajas de ser una persona inteligente, al menos para él)

¨Vamos… hay que terminar, Ryze¨ Tom susurró, presionando repetidas veces el mouse.

 _¨¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer chico!¨_ La voz del Campeón sonaba igual, gruñona pero había algo extraño con la misma, nunca había dicho eso antes.

¨¿Qué?¨ Thomas se quitó los auriculares y miró para todos lados, pensando que estaba loco, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros pero dejó el aparato alrededor de su cuello ¨Fue solo una coincidencia¨

 _¨Si piensas así, entonces no podrás hacer nada cuando tu mundo colapse¨_ Incluso aunque no pudiera escucharlo claramente, las palabras del supuesto personaje hicieron eco en la cabeza del jugador ¨Detecto una runa…¨ Ryze se detuvo y alrededor de él empezaron a grabarse extraños símbolos en un círculo, estaba canalizando su habilidad definitiva ¨Debo ir allí¨

¨¡No, espera!¨ El castaño gritó e intentó mover a su personaje o incluso hacer algo pero era imposible, él seguía en el área de canalización y no parecía dispuesto a salir de la misma ¨¡Juego del demonio!¨ Su hermana había entrado a la habitación tras escuchar las palabras del chico de 23.

¨¿Ocurre algo Tom?¨ Preguntó Kate mientras que se sentaba en la cama, observando la pantalla.

¨Es… esta cosa¨ Empezó presionando algunos botones para que lance otro hechizo pero el Mago Rúnico no se movía ¨No sé que hacer¨

¨¿Probaste apagándola?¨ Al aceptar la sugerencia de la pequeña, el chico no hizo otra cosa más que buscar el botón para apagar su computadora, aunque apenas lo presionó, toda la casa se apagó, y con ella los sonidos del exterior ¨¿Qué has hecho?¨

¨N-nada… creo¨ Se levantó y vio a través de la ventana el gran apagón que se produjo ¨¿Acaso causé esto?¨

¨¿Importa?¨ En medio de la oscuridad el hermano mayor miró la sombra de la jovencita ¨¿Podrías llevarme a casa ahora? Mamá y papá deben de estar muy preocupados¨

Recordó como su partida había durado casi una hora y con mucha prisa tomó su abrigo y las llaves que estaban en la mesa. Detrás de él la peli-negra quien lo seguía hasta la entrada la cual no podía abrir porque en medio de la oscuridad le era muy difícil encontrar la llave correcta ¨Vamos… vamos…¨ Pero era imposible ¨No puedo ver nada y dudo que logre encontrar mi celu-¨ El objeto que colgaba de su cuello empezaba a brillar y sirvió de luz, aunque en vez de abrir la puerta tomó la piedra y la miró mucho más cerca. Esto llamó la atención de la pequeña quien le puso el ojo al regalo ¨¿Dónde dijiste que habías encontrado esta piedra?¨

¨Esa no es una piedra común y corriente ¡Es una runa!¨ Una voz un tanto conocida para el mayor se escuchó detrás de ellos. Aunque la oscuridad los envolvía, las únicas fuentes de luz provenían de la roca alrededor del cuello de Thomas y unas cuantas marcas que parecían estar dibujadas en el cuerpo de este extraño ¨Un simple humano no puede mantener a salvo una, su poder lo corrompe¨ Extendió su mano hacia el dueño del regalo ¨Entrégamela chico y me iré de aquí¨

¨¿Q-quién eres?¨ La pequeña se ocultó detrás de su hermano mientras que él se movía junto a ella hacia un costado, su objetivo: Buscar un objeto con el cual poder defenderse.

¨¡No hay tiempo para eso!¨ El hombre dio un paso hacia adelante ¨¡Dame la runa o este mundo estará en peligro!¨

El castaño siguió moviéndose hasta lograr tocar un florero vacío; lo tomó y se preparó para lanzarlo ¨Solo te lo daré si me dices quién eres¨

Pero el intruso suspiró y agitó su cabeza en negación ¨Supongo que debo tomarlo por la fuerza…¨

¨¡Tom, cuidado!¨ Grito Katherine.

Ante la advertencia el chico lanzó el florero hacia la cabeza del extraño, lo que no esperaba es que de las manos de este último fuera disparado una especie de bola de energía la cual destruyó el proyectil en miles de pedazos los cuales fueron esparcidos por toda la sala. Al no tener nada lo suficientemente cerca como para lanzar (Su hermana no era una opción) no les quedaba otra que huir ¨¡Kate corre!¨ Pero apenas intentaron moverse ambos se impactaron contra una pared, o al menos era lo que creían. Estaban rodeados por una prisión de color azul que al tocarla los dedos de los jóvenes sufrieron una especie de toque eléctrico. En el cuello, la piedra brillaba con mucha más intensidad ahora que el extraño se encontraba en frente de los hermanos.

¨Increíble… un Invocador con una runa¨ Las luces habían vuelto y la figura del hombre se pudo ver con claridad.

Su piel era azul y las marcas brillantes que estaban grabadas en su piel eran símbolos rúnicos. Detrás de él colgaba un pergamino gigante el cual el mago llevaba a todas partes ya que no podía permitirse que el mismo cayera en las manos equivocadas, o en su defecto, alguien no digno del mismo. De su cintura colgaba un libro aunque a diferencia del gran pedazo de papel que llevaba atrás, éste no era sobre-dimensionado.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, tomó el objeto que colgaba del cuello de Thomas y se lo quitó como si se tratase de un dulce ¨Tú… tú eres…¨

¨Puedo sentirlo…¨ Miró para todos lados el Campeón a medida que cerraba los ojos sin pupilas ¨Hay muchas runas en este mundo… no deben caer en malas manos¨

¨¡Eh tú!¨ El hombre de piel azulada miró a la chica quien no parecía estar feliz ¨¡Devuélvele el regalo a mi hermano, tuve que buscar entre tantas piedras similares para darle una que destaque!¨

¨¿Piedras… similares?¨ Con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, la prisión fue desecha y tomó con fuerza a la peli-negra del brazo ¨¿Dónde?¨

¨¡Suéltame!¨ Gritó Katherine quien intentaba zafarse del agarre de Ryze, pero no tenía mucha fuerza.

¨¡Déjala tranquila!¨

¨Tú no entiendes, chico¨ Su mirada fue hacia el Invocador ¨Debo asegurarme de que nadie encuentre esas runas antes que yo. De no hacerlo, tu mundo podría caer en la completa aniquilación¨ Las sabias palabras del mago eran ciertas, pero no se podía evitar el hecho de que estaba dañando a la hermana menor.

¨No me importa ¡Suéltala!¨

En este momento de distracción, la menor aprovechó para morder la mano del Campeón y con eso logró escaparse y llevando a que el hombre le diese la espalda a Thomas. Gracias a esto, el mayor tomó el pergamino y se lo quitó, alejándose lo suficiente como para que no pudiese dar rápidamente la vuelta y recuperar el gran pedazo de papel.

¨No… chico… eso no es un juguete. Devuélvemelo¨

Pero incluso habiendo sido advertido, Tom tuvo curiosidad y empezó a abrir el pergamino, lo que no esperaba era que apenas leyera algo tuviera ciertos efectos en él.

Las palabras brillaban y le decían cosas, le susurraban y mostraban conocimiento antiguo, de un mundo lejos de la Tierra donde la magia fluye con libertad y las guerras causaron muchos más estragos en la gente: Runaterra.

Lo que parecieron minutos, fueron en realidad segundos para Ryze quien tomó el pedazo de papel, lo enrolló y lo volvió a colgar detrás de él ¨¡¿Estás loco, chico?!¨

¨¿Q-qué… qué era eso?¨ Su voz era débil, estaba traumado, como si hubiese pasado por una experiencia terrorífica.

¨Algo que no debías ver¨ Suspiró con enojo ¨Que estés vinculado a mí no te da el derecho a hurgar por mis cosas. Eres un Invocador inepto… ¡Estúpido!¨

¨¡No insultes a mi hermano!¨ Respondió la pequeña quien le daba golpes al Mago Rúnico pero a diferencia de la mordida, ésta vez él no sentía dolor.

¨In… Invocador… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?¨

¨Estamos vinculados… tú eres mi Invocador y yo soy tu Campeón¨

¨¿Qué quiere decir eso?¨ El castaño miró a través de la ventana, todas las casas volvían a tener electricidad.

¨Que debo entrenarte, enseñarte los hechizos y prepararte al mismo tiempo para que puedas completar mi tarea una vez que mi vida se acabe¨

¨¿Tarea?¨

El Campeón abrió su libro en una página y se lo mostró al Invocador ¨Runas… mi trabajo es encontrarlas y asegurarme de que nadie indebido logre usarlas. He visto lo que pueden hacer y con que una, por más pequeña que sea, se la aplique para fines malévolos, es probable que logren destruir tu mundo¨

¨¿Quieres decir que… mi collar…¨ Apuntó al objeto que colgaba del cinturón del calvo ¨…era una runa?¨

¨No sé cuáles son las capacidades que puede tener, pero no quiero arriesgarme. Espero que entiendas que con nuestro vínculo, no hay vuelta atrás, incluso aunque deteste la idea de viajar acompañado, deberás ayudarme a recuperar las runas y mantener a salvo el mundo¨

¨Y… ¿Qué es lo que hay que dar a cambio?¨

Ryze cerró su libro y frunció el ceño ¨Hay que darlo **todo** ¨

* * *

 **Recuerdos del WoW al escribir esa última frase.**

 **En fin, seguimos con el nuevo arco de OC-Campeón y en este caso tenemos a Ryze! Va a ser interesante verlo a Thomas intentando dominar la magia arcana. Quizás podrían visitar esa cueva a la cual fue Kate. Mhhh :)**

* * *

 **Chuchu Pana:** _Estuvo bueno xD Gracias!_

 **Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Recordá que podes pensar en el desarrollo para cuando llegue cierto momento en la historia. Puede ser cualquier cosa, desde romance (incluye lemons) hasta peleas u otras cosas.**

 **derpylove25:** _Es el chico cabrito e.e okya xD, un buen cap que continuara a su momento con el hijo de las estrellas (ps: leyendo tus repuestas a los comentsrios, vi una que yo digo...blitz a mi me parece buena persona...robot...me entiendes xD)_

 _Ah si...habra que mantenerlos lo mas lejos posibles, pero en algun momento tendran que verse, y yo digo mejor temprano que tarde_

 **Blitz supongo que no tendría tanta consciencia. Además de que una de las frases habla sobre el fin de la era del hombre.**

 **Van a tener que resolver sus diferencias. O curan el Licantropismo de WW o va a haber una pelea entre los miembros del grupo.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _El cambio de Charles es tan completo que seguro verlo de espalda se le podría confundir con Soraka, a menos que sea de hombros anchos, seguro Warwick estará complacido con la oportunidad de cazar a dos hijos de las estrellas, y se vine el mago arcano Rize, haber como sera su invocador, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **No solo eso, uno tiene el cabello oscuro. Además... de perfil se notaría la diferencia... _cough_ Los pechos _cough_**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	66. Cap 66: El guardián de las runas

**OC creado por Jaxter98**

* * *

¨Es aquí…¨ Dijo la hermana pequeña mientras guiaba a los dos hombres hacia los alrededores de la cueva.

Llevó bastante tiempo encontrar dicho lugar ya que Kate se había dormido durante la ida y la vuelta, de tal forma que estuvo obligada a usar internet para guiarse y encontrar la formación rocosa llena de runas.

Aunque Tomas le dijo que no debería asustarse ante la presencia del Mago Rúnico, ella seguía desconfiando de él, sobre todo luego de que los haya intentado atacar con magia arcana. Pero luego de haber sido nombrado Invocador por su Campeón, la chica no tuvo tanto tiempo para visitar al castaño y las pocas veces que se acercaba al hogar, ella veía como su hermano leía un libro provisto por el mismo hombre de piel azul o incluso entrenaba lanzando hechizos de tal forma que los momentos que podían pasar juntos implicaban que ella solo observara el entrenamiento de Ridley.

Una de las cosas que mencionó Ryze fue que al estar vinculados, los cambios en el chico llegarían eventualmente y aunque lograba imaginarse sin cabello y piel azul, lo primero que ocurrió fue que en sus brazos aparecieron marcas similares a las que tenía el Campeón. Cada vez que lanzaba un hechizo incluso intentaba canalizar energía, los tatuajes rúnicos brillaban.

No era una vista tan placentera ya que no quería que su hermano cambie, mucho menos abandone a todos como lo hizo el mago al momento de llevar a cabo la búsqueda de las runas.

¨¿Cuáles son las chances de que ésta fuera la cueva correcta?¨ Preguntó Thomas quien se adentró primero a la oscura caverna, usando su linterna como iluminación. Con los cambios a su cuerpo, pasó de llevar vestimentas que mostraran mucho de su piel ya que prefería no llamar la atención y evitar preguntas. Era sabido que otros Campeones rondaban por el mundo, incluso en la misma Washington pero no había tiempo para intentar buscarlos.

¨Es la única cueva en los alrededores, ya revisé varios lugares y éste se asemeja al de la excursión¨ Respondió la chica quien entró detrás de su hermano; la última persona fue Ryze quien observaba el interior, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad lo cual generaba un poco más de factor miedo por parte de la no-Invocadora ¨Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que buscamos?¨

¨Runas, pequeña¨ Agregó Ryze, mirando las pequeñas formaciones en las paredes, aunque ninguna de ellas eran las que buscaba ¨Tu hermana tiene razón, puedo sentir la presencia de una runa cerca, aunque no puedo decir con exactitud su ubicación¨

¨Entonces hay que tener los ojos abiertos¨ Terminó Thomas quien guiaba a las dos personas detrás de él con su linterna.

La cueva era mucho más grande de lo que parecía, muchas secciones estaban bloqueadas por cinta para evitar que los niños se extraviasen, claro está que ellos no podían dejar pasar esta oportunidad y continuaron más allá de la zona permitida.

A medida que avanzaban por este lugar, el collar del Invocador empezó a brillar. Ryze se había opuesto a la idea de que una persona que no sea él cargue con semejante artefacto, pero dado su vínculo, había dejado pasar esto, sobre todo cuando la runa le permitía detectar otras cuando se encontraban cerca.

¨Este es el lugar…¨ Susurró el Campeón y se acercó hacia una piedra que estaba alojada en el techo, la misma reaccionaba ante el collar de Tom ¨No es tan poderosa como otras que he encontrado, pero de todas formas no debemos dejarla aquí¨ Tomó la runa e intentó quitarla con todas sus fuerzas pero al no poder, la persona vinculada a él tuvo que ayudar.

Mientras tanto Katherine estaba seguía investigando un poco más adelante, ella usaba la luz de su teléfono para evitar caer aunque algo le llamó la atención. Habiendo perdido de vista a su hermano y Ryze, aunque sus intentos de quitar la runa podían escucharse, ella se encontró con algo que brillaba en el suelo.

Incluso con 16 años, la peli-negra era muy curiosa y toda la situación que ocurrió con su hermano la volvió más atenta en cuanto a eventos paranormales. Al acercarse pudo notar un leve brillo de esta piedra.

Kate podía sentir un ligero cosquilleo cuando sus dedos tocaron el extraño objeto; al tomarlo ella emitió una pequeña risa ¨Lo encontré¨ Susurró mientras que veía la runa de cerca. Las cosquillas seguían de su mano hacia el resto del cuerpo, ella tenía la intención de entregarles la piedra a su hermano y al Campeón pero por alguna razón la peli-negra decidía quedarse allí, con una sonrisa no tan amigable ¨Supongo que no tengo porque decirles que la encontré, al menos no de momento…¨ Al mirar su otra mano pudo ver que pequeñas líneas espectrales se dibujaban entre ella y el pedrusco, como si intercambiasen algo.

¨¿Kate?¨ Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, la chica se levantó del suelo y dio la vuelta para verlo a él y a Ryze, éste último frunciendo su ceño ¨¿Te ocurre algo?¨

La chica llevó sus manos hacia atrás rápidamente y ocultó la runa para que ninguno de los dos la vieran, sin embargo el collar de Thomas seguía brillando ¨¿Q-qué hacen aquí?¨ La pequeña rió, un poco de nervios en su voz y risa.

¨No podíamos encontrarte y seguimos hacia adelante¨ Explicó el hermano mayor a medida que se acercaba pero en respuesta, Katherine dio los mismos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose ¨¿Segura que no te ocurre algo?¨

¨¿Por qué debería ocurrirme algo? Simplemente estábamos buscando runas para ustedes hasta que llegaron. No deben preocuparse de nosotros¨

¨¿Nosotros?¨ El Invocador estaba confuso al escuchar eso; en esa cueva solo se encontraban él, Kate y Ryze.

¨Chico… a un lado…¨ Susurró el Mago Rúnico.

Al darse la vuelta, pudo ver como en la mano del Campeón había una esfera de energía arcana la cual estaba siendo apuntada hacia la pequeña Ridley ¨Espera un minuto…¨ El castaño se colocó en medio de la línea de visión del hombre de azul ¨No lastimarías a mi hermana solo porque es algo sospechoso lo que dijo ¿verdad?¨

¨Tienes razón, pero lo hago para que suelte lo que la está controlando¨

Thomas giró su cabeza y centró sus ojos en Kate, ella estaba flotando, las pupilas tenían un brillo rojo sobrenatural y en su mano se encontraba la runa la cual estaba intercambiando energía con su dueña ¨Katherine… no¨

Con un simple movimiento de su brazo, la piedra emanó un color rojizo, similar al de los ojos de la chica y una onda de viento empujó a las dos personas vinculadas fuera de la cueva, como si fuesen dos muñecos de trapo.

Una vez fuera y con leves dolores ya que sus cuerpos impactaron contra las paredes de la cueva, se lograron levantar y vieron como la figura de la hermana emergía de la cueva, sus pies lejos del piso y en sus manos la piedra que estaba controlando su mente y juicio.

¨Debemos detenerla¨ Ryze preparó un nuevo hechizo y se centró en la joven poseída.

¨¡NO!¨ Gritó Tom, atrayendo la atención del mago y la chica ¨No puedes ¡Es mi hermana!¨

¨Esa cosa de allí no es tu hermana, es el espíritu de la runa el cual tomó posesión de un cuerpo y mente débil¨ El Campeón volvió a mirar a Katherine ¨Lo siento chico, pero no hay otra forma¨

Kate rió levemente, su cara ya no mostraba inocencia sino que era crueldad, algo que rara vez se veía en ella ¨Piensan que pueden detenernos…¨ Ella levantó sus manos, una de ellas tenía la runa que parecía estar incrustada en la palma de su mano aunque no había rastros de sangre ni de forcejeo, era como si se hubiera materializado allí ¨Este cuerpo es débil, pero pronto lograré sobrepasar sus límites. La jovencita que una vez dominaba este cuerpo es ahora solo un vestigio del pasado, ahora es mi turno de tomar las riendas¨

¨Eso… no es mi hermana…¨ Tom miró a Ryze ¨¿Quién es?¨

¨Imposible saberlo; todas las runas poseen energía, algunas pueden incluso corromper a la persona y tomar posesión de la misma¨ Mientras cargaba su hechizo, Thomas no hizo otra cosa más que pensar en que ocurriría con Kate ¨La única forma de eliminar el espectro que la controla es causando un impacto directo a su cuerpo¨

¨¿Pero… no la matarías de esa forma?¨

¨Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, una muerte con tal de salvar miles de vidas¨

No podía dejarla morir, era su hermana. Tom buscó en su propio libro un hechizo que logre detenerla a ella sin matarla o incluso alguna forma de retrasar el intento de Ryze pero lo primero que encontró fue una especie de bola de energía, similar a la Q del mago ¨Espero que esto funcione¨ Canalizando toda su energía, las marcas en sus brazos empezaron a brillar y en sus manos aparecía el orbe listo para ser lanzado.

Apenas el hombre de piel azul lanzó el suyo, el Invocador hizo lo mismo y ambas esferas colisionaron, generando una un poco más grande pero con mayor intensidad. Sin poder esquivarla, Kate fue impactada por la combinación de ambos hechizos y cayó al suelo, sin poder levantarse, mucho menos responder, sin embargo su pecho seguía moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo, dando señal de que estaba respirando.

Antes de que pudiese llegar Ryze, Thomas usó el hechizo de destello para reaparecer cerca de su hermana. El único daño que podía verse en el cuerpo de Katherine era que sus brazos y parte frontal de su cuerpo tenían una coloración mucho más roja, como si hubiese estado en contacto con el fuego. Lo siguiente que inspeccionó luego de posibles heridas fue su mano; la runa seguía intercambiando energía con ella pero ahora toda el área tenía un poco de sangre emanando de la herida, solo había una forma de acabar con esto.

Con todas sus fuerzas, trató de tomar la piedra y arrancarla de la piel de la peli-negra. Si ella lograba recobrar la consciencia, era imposible saber cuándo tendrían otra oportunidad para dejarla en ese estado. Tom podía ver como la pequeña reaccionaba ante el dolor ya que incluso aunque la runa estuviese fuertemente incrustada en la palma de su mano, el Invocador lograba removerla poco a poco.

Un grito de dolor fue suficiente para indicar que el pedrusco ya no se encontraba ligado a la chica; se podía ver además como una especie de energía blanca volvía a la misma Kate, posiblemente todo lo que pertenecía a ella.

¨¡Bien hecho!¨ Dijo Ryze con una sonrisa ¨Ahora, dame la runa y la pondremos a salvo¨ Extendió su mano, esperando el objeto por parte de la persona vinculada a él.

Pero el Invocador dudó, miró la runa en su mano la cual estaba manchada por la sangre de su hermana. Era cierto que no podían dejar que estos pequeños artefactos caigan en las manos equivocadas pero en su mente existía la posibilidad de que Ryze sucumbiera y dichas piedras lograsen controlarlo a él.

Negando con su cabeza, el chico miró al Campeón ¨No…¨

¨¿Qué?¨ Ryze arqueó sus cejas ¨Lograste recuperar la runa y salvar a tu hermana ¿Por qué no deberías darme la runa?¨

¨Porque…¨ Su mirada fue hacia la pequeña la cual seguía respirando pero su rostro mostraba todavía una mueca de dolor; la mano estaba expulsando un poco de sangre pero intentaría sanarla con el hechizo de Invocador ¨…si esto es lo que una runa le hace a una persona, no quiero imaginar lo que muchas le hacen a uno solo¨ Con el pensamiento ya en su mente, Tom dejó que la runa cayera entre sus pies ¨Cumpliré tu trabajo, evitaré que las runas sean encontradas, comenzando con esta¨

¨Chico… piensa lo que vas a hacer, podrías condenarnos a todos…¨

¨No…¨ El Invocador levantó su pie derecho para que el mismo esté sobre la runa ¨Los salvaré a todos¨ Dichas esas palabras, su pierna fue hacia abajo, aplastando la piedra y escuchando como la misma se fracturaba ante el césped.

Y listo, un problema menos del cual preocuparse…

…o eso pensaba Thomas.

El suelo alrededor de ellos empezó a agitarse, era otro terremoto solo que esta vez ocurrió algo diferente; la tierra no se fracturó ni creó grandes agujeros como mostraban en las noticias, sino que de la nada, algo se erigió en la entrada de la cueva; era un árbol cuyo tronco era un marrón muy oscuro y sus hojas eran verdes con una misma tonalidad. Luego de ese apareció otro, y otro, y así hasta que el área en la que se encontraban se había llenado de árboles misteriosamente, creando un bosque.

¨¡¿Q-qué ocurrió?!¨ El Invocador gritó, él se había agachado para permanecer cerca de Kate al mismo tiempo que intentaba curar la herida de su mano.

Ryze permaneció en silencio, mirando los árboles que se habían formado, incluso tocando uno; su cara indicaba que tenía una teoría y que a su vez no estaba feliz con la decisión de Tom ¨Tienes suerte de que no nos hayas matado, pero puedes considerarte de convertir esta parte de tu mundo en Runaterra¨

¨Espera, ¿qué?¨

¨Estos árboles… son típicos de mi mundo, especialmente al norte de Demacia. Lo que sea que haya hecho la runa, causó un cambio¨ El mago le dio la vuelta a los Ridley y empezó a caminar.

¨¿A dónde vas?¨

¨A buscar más runas… sin ti¨

El chico intentó levantarse pero solo escuchó un gemido de dolor por parte de su hermana así que decidió quedarse sentado para que ella descansara su cabeza en sus piernas ¨¿Lo hice verdad? Salvé al mundo protegiendo una runa¨

¨No chico, lo que hiciste fue tentar a la suerte, pudiste haber destruido tu mundo¨ El Campeón se detuvo y giró su cabeza levemente, solo para que su visión periférica capte al hermano mayor ¨No debes dejar que tus sentimientos y relaciones se opongan a tu tarea. Sé que es duro, pasé por lo mismo¨ Con eso Ryze volvió a dirigirse en la dirección opuesta a Thomas ¨Cuando hayas aprendido a abandonar todo en pos de nuestro deber, búscame con tu collar¨

Una vez solos, ambos tenían que volver a la civilización; dentro del libro de hechizos encontró algo que podía ayudarlos pero al no encontrar alguna buena solución (La habilidad definitiva del Campeón aparecía allí pero no servía para viajes de larga distancia) tuvo que canalizar energía para poder utilizar el hechizo de Teleportación.

…

No apareció con exactitud dentro de su hogar sino que fuera. En sus brazos estaba la pequeña la cual ahora yacía dormida y la mueca de dolor había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por una de tranquilidad.

Sin embargo esta pesadilla no acabaría tan rápido; la puerta de su casa estaba un poco abierta. Con pasos cautelosos intentó entrar a su hogar; si había alguien en el interior tenía que expulsarlo, sea como sea.

Estaba vacía aunque pudo notar que alguien estuvo antes que él, o mejor dicho, todavía no se había ido.

Desde su habitación una persona apareció, llevaba una sudadera de gimnasia y unos pantalones que hicieran juego. Su cabello era rojo como carmesí y su mirada indicaba que no estaba feliz de estar allí, aunque pudo ver como cambiaba a un poco de satisfacción al ver que sus resultados habían tenido éxito.

¨Ya me estaba preguntando cuando volverías¨ Dijo la chica¨

¨¿Quién eres?¨

¨Una aliada y debo admitir que fue difícil encontrarte al comienzo¨ Ella se cruzó de brazos y luego vio a Kate ¨¿Qué le ocurrió?¨

¨Un pequeño accidente¨ Thomas llevó a su hermana hacia el sillón de tres plazas para que logre acostarse ¨Sigo sin recibir una respuesta: ¿Quién eres?¨

Con un gruñido poco amistoso la pelirroja levantó una ceja ¨Supongo que eres igual de amigable que tu Campeón¨ Dijo sarcásticamente pero Tom se sintió sorprendido al escuchar esa palabra ¨Mi nombre es Jessica, soy una Invocadora, al igual que tú y vengo por una razón… una que ya supongo que estarías al tanto¨

¨Entonces Ryze tenía razón, hay más Campeones e Invocadores…¨ Susurró en voz baja antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia Jess ¨¿Qué quieres?¨

¨Pensé que lo sabrías… supongo que _ella_ pudo haber cometido errores con su informe¨ La Invocadora agitó su cabeza ¨En fin: Estamos en una guerra contra el Vacío y necesitamos a la mayor cantidad de Campeones e Invocadores para esto¨ Jessica miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más con ellos ¨¿Y Ryze?¨

¨Ocupado… pero respondo por él¨

¨¿Entonces? Sé que tienes una tarea que cumplir con tu Campeón, pero esto es más importante¨

¨Lo entiendo¨ Tom se acercó y extendió su mano a lo que la joven respondió estrechando la de él ¨Te ayudaré¨ Los ojos de ambos fueron a la pequeña quien emitía ciertos sonidos, posiblemente un sueño que estaba teniendo ¨No puedo dejar que mi hermana viva en un mundo agobiado por esas cosas moradas…¨

* * *

 **Un pequeño duelo además de que hay ciertas diferencias entre Tom y Ryze, uno quiere proteger a sus seres queridos mientras que el otro solo busca salvar el mundo y evitar que las runas sean usadas incorrectamente.**

 **Bueno algo que quiero decir y lo tenía planeado hace bastante: Paro por un par de capítulos con los OCs para centrarme en un poco del desarrollo de la historia. Van a ser solo 2 capítulos, el primero va a hablar sobre cierto personaje mientras que el otro es sobre una pareja... quizás hay algo ahí ;)**

* * *

 **Dragon Lector:** _Ese Rize, gruñón y malhumorado, como muchos ermitaños, haber como sera el entrenamiento que recibirá Toma, seguro que sera extenuante si es de uno de los magos mas poderoso de runaterra, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Extenuante para Kate ya que no podía pasar tiempo con su hermano, solo verlo entrenar y como cambiaba.**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Lanzar a la hermana xD_

 _Si yo también estaba ahi en plan dat referencia al WoW_

 **Y... hay que proteger a la hermana... usando a la hermana (?)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	67. Cap 67: Los motivos de uno

Desde un callejón, un joven de cabellos oscuros, casi morados observaba a una pareja desde lejos. La misma estaba disfrutando lo que parecía ser un día libre por la ciudad; algo que se había convertido en habitual luego de haber declarado el amor hacia el otro.

Sin embargo estos dos no eran extraños para Luke, hace tiempo que no los veía, y aunque había aparecido una sonrisa al momento de verlos nuevamente, debía recordar la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar. No podía intervenir, mucho menos revelarse ante los que en su momento llamó amigos y aliados; su aparición sería muy sorpresiva y no quería aparecer hasta que se le dé la orden.

Detrás del Invocador se creó un pequeño portal por el cual una persona cuya vestimenta era una túnica morada, emergió. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha pero sus ojos morados podían verse de todas formas en la oscuridad de su cara ¨¿Algo que informar?¨

¨Nah… siguen dando vueltas por la ciudad con ese poro por mascota¨ Respondió Luke mientras tomaba una caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y tomó el mechero y un pitillo el cual encendió inmediatamente antes de colocarlo entre sus labios ¨Desde esta posición podemos hacerlo, muchas personas lo verán pero con lo que le ocurrió a este mundo, unas muertes no sorprenderían a nadie¨

¨Nada de muertes… aún¨ Dijo Cyne que se colocó al lado de su compañero y se cruzó de brazos ¨Debo admitir que te mantienes en pie con total normalidad¨ Miró hacia abajo y pudo notar las botas negras que llevaba puestas el Invocador de Noxus ¨¿Cómo lo sientes?¨

¨Normal, es como si nunca la hubiera perdido¨

A lo lejos se encontraban James y Sona, ambos disfrutando de un día libre para ellos ya que Jessica había dicho de encargarse de las tareas de líder. Luego de la gran lluvia de poros, la pareja decidió conservar al animal peludo como mascota y la Campeona se había encariñado a tal punto de llevarlo a casi todos lados y generalmente entre sus brazos, generando un poco de celos por parte de la pareja de la peli-celeste.

¨Debo preguntar…¨ Luke giró para mirar a Cyne cuyos ojos seguían centrados en la soporte ¨¿Es verdad que LeBlanc y tu…?¨

¨¿Por qué lo quieres saber?¨

¨Curiosidad, siempre tuve la pregunta cómo sería tener sexo con la maga más poderosa de Noxus¨ El Invocador rió y giró para ver al joven de cabello morado.

¨Esas son las clases de cosas que uno no habla…¨ Luke miró hacia otro lado antes de volver a ver a Cyne ¨Aunque te lo podría responder si me respondes algo¨

¨Muy bien¨ Sonrió, esperando que la pregunta fuese sencilla.

¨¿Cómo te convertiste en _eso?¨_ El chico apuntó con su cigarrillo a todo lo que representaba el rival de la Alianza ¨Estabas vinculado a Sona, pero ahora tienes lazos con el Vacío ¿Por qué?¨

La mirada de Cyne se movió hacia un punto fijo. Su mente se había detenido por un segundo, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido con él en el pasado, más específicamente los momentos previos a su transportación hacia el Vacío.

* * *

 _¨¿Cyne?¨_

La voz de Sona despertó al Invocador de su trance. Ambos se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión de la familia Buvelle. Ya era su segundo año vinculado a la Campeona de Demacia y desde entonces los progresos en su entrenamiento habían mejorado bastante.

 _¨¿Te ocurre algo?¨_

¨¿Mh, qué?¨ Mesell agitó su cabeza ¨No… no, solo me quedé pensando por un segundo¨

 _¨Deberías dejar de leer esos libros¨_ Sona le sugirió a medida que quitaba el libro que estaba entre las piernas del peli-celeste _¨Tu entrenamiento es de lo más satisfactorio y he visto que logras manipular el Etwahl correctamente¨_

¨Si… eh…¨ Llevó su mano hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la frotó, un poco avergonzado del cumplido de la soporte ¨Tengo… mucho tiempo libre, supongo¨ Una inocente risa salió de sus labios a medida que se levantaba del césped ¨¿Ahora qué?¨

 _¨Simplemente relájate…¨_ Respondió mentalmente la chica Buvelle, con sus uñas golpeó ligeramente la madera del banco donde estaba sentada y le ofrecía a su Invocador la posibilidad de estar a su lado. Una vez sentado, la Campeona tomó la cabeza de Cyne y dejó que la misma reposara sobre su regazo. Los finos dedos de la chica acariciaban el sedoso cabello del demaciano quien cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa _¨Te esfuerzas mucho en tu tarea de Invocador¨_

¨Es lo mejor que sé hacer¨

 _¨Por ahora; eres una persona inteligente, lees muchos libros. Que el evento más importante de tu vida haya sido convertirte en un Invocador, no quiere decir que solo te encuentras ligado a eso¨_

¨Tienes razón…¨ Cyne abrió sus ojos, viendo el libro que se encontraba en el césped en frente de ellos dos ¨Podría dedicarme a investigar temas que muy pocos conocen… podría ser la primera persona en escribir un libro detallado sobre el Vacío¨ Al escuchar esa última palabra, la mano de Sona se detuvo. No era la primera vez que Mesell había mencionado ese profano lugar, mucho menos sus intereses en el mismo; incluso aunque le advirtió sobre los Campeones relacionados a esa infame ubicación. El Invocador había notado que las caricias de la peli-celeste se habían detenido y giró su cabeza para corroborar que había ocurrido; el rostro de la chica mostraba algo de temor e inseguridad ¨¿Q-qué ocurre?¨

 _¨Por favor… no vuelvas a mencionar eso¨_

¨Pero… si solo mencioné que quería estudiar el Vacío y-¨

 _¨El Vacío es un lugar que no debe ser explorado, los pocos que regresaron no volvieron a ser los mismos¨_ La voz de la joven denotaba miedo.

¨La gran diferencia es que yo soy mucho más inteligente, puedo protegerme en dicha situaciones, además no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos contra un monstruo del Vacío, haber participado en combates de la Grieta me ayudó bastante a comprender algunos Campeones¨ Sona no dudaba del intelecto del joven y aunque tenía razón, ella no podía dejar de pensar en que la idea que tenía el Invocador en su cabeza era no solo descabellada sino que también muy arriesgada.

 _¨Cyne… por favor. Te lo he advertido en el pasado, el Vacío es un lugar que debe permanecer como un misterio, algo que nadie debería investigar¨_ Los dedos de la soporte se enredaron en los cabellos celestes del chico _¨No podría perdonarme si algo te llegara a ocurrir por decidir estudiar eso¨_

¨No…¨ Susurró Mesell ¨No me ocurrirá nada¨ Las caricias de la Campeona continuaron, relajando a su Invocador y llevándolo a la tierra de los sueños.

* * *

 _¨¡CYNE!¨_

Los gritos hacían eco en la cabeza del Invocador quien se había encerrado en su habitación por casi dos semanas; sus salidas eran breves pero eran para comer o incluso un rápido viaje a la biblioteca del Instituto, luego de eso pasaba todo el resto del día entre las cuatro paredes de su cuarto.

No era sorpresa que Sona se preocupara por la persona vinculada a ella; lo consideraba como a un hijo o incluso un amigo muy cercano. Luego de que deseaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo alejado del resto, ella tampoco lograba verlo; las conversaciones que tenían implicaban tener una puerta de por medio y muy pocas veces recibía una respuesta, aunque sabía que él seguía vivo.

 _¨Por favor… abre…¨_

Las súplicas de Sona no modificaban las acciones de Mesell, aunque sí sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal. Sin decir ninguna palabra a su Campeona, el chico seguía marcando en el centro de su habitación varias runas con un polvo blanco; las mismas estaban dentro de un círculo y de acuerdo al libro que tomó de la sección dedicada al Vacío, esto le ayudaría a crear un portal hacia dicho lugar, aunque uno de los pasos implicaba hacer un sacrificio mortal.

Una vez el suelo se encontraba marcado correctamente, el chico se quitó la túnica y la camisa blanca que tenía debajo, solo quedando con un par de pantalones de tela y sus botas. Con un cuchillo que tenía sobre el escritorio empezó a revisar el libro para continuar con el siguiente paso.

¨Puedo hacerlo… es por el bien de Runaterra¨ Susurró pero su mirada fue atraída por los fuertes golpes que venían de la puerta; la voz de Sona seguía haciendo eco en su cerebro pero había aprendido a suprimir esa clase de comunicación, permitiéndole alcanzar cierta paz en su mente.

Una vez memorizado los símbolos del libro, Cyne empezó a marcar en su cuerpo utilizando el cuchillo. El dolor era insoportable pero todo iba por un bien mayor, o al menos eso creía él.

La sangre caía sobre el círculo, y las runas marcadas en la madera empezaban a brillar a medida que cada una era dibujada en la carne del Invocador mediante el cuchillo. Los aullidos de dolor intentaban ser suprimidos pero de vez en cuando un gemido agonizante salía de su boca y preocupaba a la mujer que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

 _¨¡¿Qué haces?!¨_ Habiendo agotado todas las opciones pacíficas, la Campeona optó por algo diferente. Con el Etwahl, ella empezó a tocar unos notas y luego de un rápido movimiento de las cuerdas, una onda azul golpeó el cerrojo de metal, destrozándolo y permitiéndole a la soporte entrar. Aunque lo que esperaba ver difería mucho de la realidad; los brazos y torso del joven estaban marcados, el líquido carmesí caía hacia el suelo que brillaba con un color morado, similar al del Vacío _¨No…¨_

¨Lo siento, Sona¨

 _ **¨¡NO!¨**_ Gritó la peli-celeste antes de que el círculo envolviera al Invocador y lo llevara lejos de la habitación, el Instituto y Runaterra.

* * *

Era oscuro, aunque sus dedos podían sentir el frío tacto ante la piedra que servía de suelo. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y entumecido debido a la sangre que había perdido, pero el hechizo de Curación le permitía soportar el sufrimiento por un poco más, hasta tal punto que estaba lejos de morir.

En su mente se escuchaban susurros, voces que nunca había percibido y que le sugerían diferentes cosas. Ninguno de ellas parecía ayudarle, a diferencia de la Campeona cuyos gritos ya eran cosa del pasado.

¨¿Qué tenemos aquí?¨ La voz de un hombre pudo escucharse en la gran sala que se encontraba; la mirada de Cyne fue hacia adelante y vio a lo alto de los escalones un trono de piedra con llamas moradas que emanaban de las antorchas que colgaban a ambos lados de este gran asiento.

Esta persona no era completamente extraña para Mesell, luchó con y contra él en los distintos Campos de la Justicia e incluso aunque fuese un aliado, su mera presencia provocaba pavor, incluso para los Campeones más recios.

¨¿Un Invocador?¨ El Campeón se había colocado a un lado del recién llegado, sus ojos morados observaban al peli-celeste, hurgando en su alma ¨No me sorprende ver a los de tu tipo por mis dominios… aunque debo admitir que eres el primero en llegar tan lejos¨ De su fajín, tomó el cuchillo de sacrificios y lo desenvainó, mostrando el fino trabajo en la cuchilla ¨Lamentablemente, no hay lugar para los débiles como tú aquí¨

¨¡No, espere!¨ Gritó Cyne ¨Quiero aprender, conocer el Vacío¨

¨¿Y crees que te aceptaré por el simple hecho que deseas adquirir conocimiento? Aunque…¨ Malzahar se agachó, y con la punta del cuchillo empezó a recorrer las marcas que tenía el Invocador en su piel ¨Esto es interesante… nunca creí que alguien descifrara las pautas del portal¨

¨No soy cualquier Invocador, soy inteligente, puedo hacer cosas que los demás no. Si debo servir al Vacío con tal de saber más de este lugar y sus Campeones, entonces que así sea…¨

Al escuchar la declaración del joven, el Profeta del Vacío envainó su daga y la volvió a colocar junto a su fajín ¨Mh… peculiar…¨ El Campeón se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse en su trono ¨Llevaste a cabo el sacrificio de la carne solo para ser transportado aquí. No eres el primero que fue transportado a este lugar, aunque sí eres el único que tuvo éxito y vive para contarlo¨

¨Eso debe valer de algo… ¿verdad?¨ Preguntó el demaciano mientras intentaba sentarse.

¨Si…¨ Rió levemente el Campeón ¨Creo que puedo beneficiarme de esta situación…¨

El plan que tenía Malzahar era sencillo; al tener a un Invocador en sus dominios, el Instituto no podía hacer nada para enviarlo de vuelta, el cuerpo y mente de Cyne estaban a merced del Vacío y sin ninguna barrera que lo detenga o limite sus poderes.

El tiempo dentro de ese lugar difería mucho de Runaterra; un año en el Vacío representaban casi tres meses del otro mundo. Desde allí, Mesell empezó a entrenar, ampliando sus conocimientos sobre la infame zona pero perdiendo parte de su humanidad al mismo tiempo. El vínculo con Sona se había perdido y los cambios que habían surgido en él desaparecieron poco a poco; esto le permitió a Malzahar vincularse a Cyne y con ello permitirle a éste último poder tener control sobre el resto de las criaturas del Vacío, incluido sus Campeones.

La mente del chico estaba confundida al comienzo, pero las palabras de su Campeón lo reconfortaban, todo lo que conocía del Instituto y las personas que lo controlaban era una mentira; ellos buscaban destruir el Vacío y cortar toda comunicación con el Profeta, es por eso que el objetivo de Cyne era trabajar en nombre de su nuevo hogar, eliminando a los Invocadores que se oponían a la visión de su líder y extendiendo la influencia sobre Runaterra.

Pero había un nombre que seguía resonando en la cabeza del ahora peli-blanco, una persona quien cuidó de él, incluso aunque fuese una mentira: Sona.

Ese era el nombre de su nueva enemiga, los Invocadores y Campeones eran rivales poderosos, pero la fuerza del Vacío era aún más imponente, es por eso que además de su tarea principal, el ex Invocador de Demacia tenía un objetivo personal: Eliminar a la chica que lo protegía, que le mentía, aquella que intentaba nublar su futuro.

* * *

¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨

Cyne despertó de sus recuerdos del pasado; al mirar hacia arriba vio a Luke que seguía fumando de su cigarrillo ¨Perfecto…¨ Sus ojos morados fueron hacia la feliz pareja que ya estaba moviéndose, posiblemente para regresar a su hogar ¨Hay algo que puedes hacer…¨ De su bolsillo tomó un cuchillo y se lo entregó al Invocador de Noxus ¨Busca el momento adecuado y elimina al líder¨

¨¿Qué?¨ Preguntó el peli-morado quien tiró su cigarrillo al suelo antes de pisarlo ¨No voy a matar a mí amigo¨

¨Extraño… tú no tenías la misma opinión cuando ustedes dos llegaron al Vacío¨

¨Lo sé pero…¨ Luke giró para ver como el líder de la Alianza estaba alejándose ¨Va a ser difícil acercarme a James¨

¨Veo que incluso tras estar vinculado a LeBlanc por mucho tiempo, sigues siendo el mismo insecto insignificante¨ Cyne se dio la vuelta y abrió un portal ¨No importa como lo hagas, pero ten en cuenta lo siguiente: Mata a James pero déjame a Sona para mí. Demandamos sacrificio y sus miembros deben acatar¨ Con esas últimas palabras, el Invocador cruzó el portal y desapareció, dejando al joven solo.

* * *

 **Y ahora sabemos cuales son los motivo por los cuales Cyne trabaja para el Vacío. Una historia trágica para él ya que terminó convirtiéndose en una marioneta de Malzahar y le toca eliminar a su ex-Campeona.**

 **No solo eso, Luke volvió a aparecer y aliado con los del Vacío, a ver cuando lleva a cabo su orden de eliminar a James y ¿Cómo se lo tomará el resto al descubrirlo?**

* * *

 **Jakobs-Snipper:** _Y le das pausa a la historia e los oc justo antes de que sea turno de los mios XD, Suerte la mia_

 **Eh, no te preocupes, publico rápido los capítulos así que para la semana que viene ya voy a empezar a escribir los tuyos (Claro está que falta uno más antes de ir con el siguiente arco)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	68. Cap 68: Te amo

La pequeña mascota estaba observando los ojos celestes de la Campeona quien acariciaba su pelaje. Sona estaba sentada en el sofá mientras que James se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena.

Luego de haber tenido un día libre para ellos, la llegada a casa fue un poco más complicada, en primer lugar el líder se había olvidado su teléfono y tuvo que responder varios mensajes con respecto a otros miembros de la Alianza, además de que Jessica lo estuvo esperando toda la tarde solo para que le dé un regaño por haber no haber llevado su celular; en último lugar recibió la advertencia de que cada vez había más presencia de los monstruos del Vacío, aunque rara vez de sus Campeones, luego de haber eliminado a Rek'Sai.

No solo eso, luego de haber recibido la noticia de que el Invocador de Ryze fracturó una runa, se extendían los rumores de que en algunas partes del mundo empezaron a aparecer bosques, plantas e incluso bestias que no eran típicas de la Tierra; al verlas por la televisión, Sona pudo confirmar que todo eso provenía de Runaterra y que la destrucción de la piedra acercó mucho más al mundo mágico con el del Invocador.

El aroma de la cena ya entraba por la nariz de la peli-celeste quien se dirigía a la mesa que ya estaba preparada. El poro había saltado de sus piernas y se dirigió a su ´cama´ la cual tenía un tazón de agua además de comida.

Una vez con la comida en frente de ellos, ninguno había decidido hablar, solo centrados en su cena. Hasta que James giró su cabeza para observar a su pareja.

¨Te he notado bastante callada todo el día ¿Te ocurre algo?¨ Preguntó el Invocador, atacando la papa hervida que ya estaba a punto de acabarse.

Pero ella permaneció en silencio, moviendo su cabeza para negar la pregunta. Sin embargo la demaciana intercambió miradas con la persona vinculada a ella _¨Es extraño…¨_

¨¿Qué? ¿Por qué?¨ Inmediatamente James soltó su tenedor y trató de ver si había alguna mancha en su ropa ¨¿Qué es extraño?¨

 _¨Todos tus amigos sufrieron cambios muy drásticos; la piel de Jessica y su transformación en dragón, las orejas de Ted y su particular gusto al queso, Greg y…¨_ Sona miró hacia un lado, su rostro no mostraba mucha felicidad _¨Greg y su cambio radical¨_ Ella suspiró.

¨Sigo sin poder entender el por qué hizo un pacto con el Invocador de Amumu. Podía haberlo dejado vivir¨ Aunque ya sabían la noticia hace bastante, era difícil no pensar en la situación de ese chico; una vez terminada la guerra con el Vacío, él tenía que tomar una decisión.

 _¨Hay muchas cosas que son imposibles de detener; eventualmente todos debemos tomar una decisión que involucre a los Kindred¨_ La Campeona bebió de su vaso con agua _¨Por más que logres persuadir a Greg de que no lo haga, tanto la Oveja como el Lobo van a forzar al niño a elegir. Han existido rumores acerca de distintas formas de burlar a la muerte, pero lamentablemente desconozco de dichos métodos para poder ayudarlo¨_

¨¿Crees que hay más Invocadores o incluso Campeones en la ciudad? Digo… ya nos encontramos con una gran cantidad¨

¨No negaré la posibilidad James, solo espero que te encuentres listo para guiarlos hacia la batalla cuando el momento llegue¨

Pero el castaño rió ¨No tengo experiencia militar, no soy el mejor Invocador y ciertamente no estoy vinculado a un Campeón capaz de liderar lo que podía ser un ejército¨

 _¨Podrías pedirle consejos de liderazgo a Garen, él es muy dedicado en cuanto a tácticas militares y odio a Noxus… más allá de sus peculiares intereses. Puede que tengas razón con lo de no ser el mejor Invocador, pero eres un buen maestro para el chico vinculado a Ahri¨_ James asintió _¨Y puede que no sea una luchadora como Fiora o Riven, pero al menos mis notas tienen ciertos usos además de curar a nuestros aliados¨_

¨Oye… estaba preguntándome…¨ Los ojos celestes de la Campeona se postraron sobre los de James ¨¿Cuál es la opinión que tienes tú de mí?¨

¨¿Por qué lo pr-?¨

¨En uno de tus sueños, logré ver un recuerdo de ti con Cyne¨ Escuchar el nombre de su antiguo Invocador era casi como un tabú, algo de lo cual no quería hablar, sobre todo ahora que lograron confirmar que esa persona era su enemigo ¨Parecían muy tranquilos los dos, acariciabas su cabello, le decías cosas bonitas como que era inteligente y capaz para hacer cualquier cosa…¨ James tomó la mano de la soporte, su rostro estaba un poco sorprendido ¨Tú me habías comparado con Cyne, y quería saber si-¨

Las palabras del castaño fueron interrumpidas bruscamente debido a que la mano que sostenía el joven se había movido y lo abofeteó en la mejilla. El golpe no se lo había esperado y todavía no había reaccionado.

¨¡No vuelvas a compararte con Cyne!¨ Sona se levantó, sus ojos cristalinos se habían manchado debido a las lágrimas que poco a poco empezaron a caer sobre su rostro ¨Tú no eres como él; sabes cuándo detenerte, escuchas lo que tus amigos y gente cercana te dice¨

¨Pero, Sona…¨ James llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, la misma estaba volviéndose colorada debido al golpe de la Campeona ¨Yo…¨

 _ **¨¡TU NO ERES COMO ÉL!¨**_

Con ese grito en la mente del joven, la demaciana se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. James trató de seguirla pero al intentar entrar, notó que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Era mejor no molestarla, no sabía si ella había sobre-reaccionado o sus palabras no eran las correctas, de todas formas el Invocador no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que la situación se calmase. Para pasar el tiempo decidió limpiar la mesa y quedarse con el poro, acariciándolo y dejando que este pasara su lengua por su rostro, simbolizando amistad con el castaño.

Luego de casi una hora de no saber nada de Sona, el dueño del hogar pudo escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se abría aunque no salía nadie de allí, de tal forma que su mejor instinto fue ir a investigar si su Campeona estaba bien.

Abrió lentamente y el ligero chirrido de la madera moviéndose alertó a la demaciana de la presencia del Invocador. Incluso aunque no pudiese hablar normalmente salvo por un conducto mental, sus sollozos sí eran escuchados por James quien vio a la chica sentada en la cama, dándole la espalda a él mientras que movía algunas cuerdas del Etwahl, creando una tonada triste y deprimente.

¨Sona…¨ Dijo el castaño con un tono bajo, interrumpiendo la música de la Campeona.

Ella dejó el instrumento a un lado de la cama mientras que se colocaba en la posición opuesta para ´enfrentarse´ a su invocador. Sus ojos celestes tenían un tinte rojo producido por las lágrimas.

¨Sona, por favor no deberías-¨ La soporte se abalanzó hacia su Invocador y lo abrazó, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercando su cabeza hacia el hombro del joven, limpiando sus lágrimas usando la playera del castaño.

 _¨Prométeme que no te volverás como Cyne, no dejes que una ciega ambición te convierta en un enemigo para todos tus amigos y aliados¨_ La voz de Sona mostraba su tristeza

¨Ok, no lo har-¨

 _¨No, prométemelo. Ya he perdido una persona muy importante en mi vida y no quiero que la persona a la cual amo sufra un destino peor que unirse al Vacío¨_

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, los ojos cristalinos de ambos se centraron en los del otro ¨Lo prometo…¨ James movió su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de su amada las cuales habían dejado de caer.

Con una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos, ellos se acercaron hasta que sus labios pudieron sentir los del otro, eliminando el momento de tensión para reemplazarlo por lo que ambos sentían, amor. Para evitar perder el equilibrio, Sona atrajo al castaño hacia la cama y los dos se sentaron, continuando con sus besos y caricias.

En este baile, la Campeona reclinó su espalda contra el colchón y su cabeza hacia la almohada, teniendo a Edwards sobre ella. Con su inocente mirada ella veía como Edwards se había detenido, como si estuviera esperando a que la demaciana dijera algo.

 _¨Estabas esperando este momento ¿verdad?¨_

¨¿Qué?¨ El Invocador observó en que posición se encontraba y sus mejillas se volvieron tan rojas como el cabello de Jessica ¨No no no no. No es lo que estás pensando, no es-¨ Pero un tierno beso interrumpió las palabras de James.

Sin que él pudiese evitarlo, su mano recorrió la cara de la demaciana, comenzando en la mejilla y con sus dedos trazando un camino que siguió hasta el cuello y de allí siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a los pechos de la peli-celeste.

Apenas logró palpar esta zona, la respiración de la chica se tornó un poco más profunda. James sabía que si deseaba brindarle placer a su novia entonces debía hacerlo correctamente; con mucho cuidado empezó a quitarle el vestido aguamarina que llevaba ella. Le sorprendía que la Campeona no llevase un sostén, sobre todo cuando el tamaño de sus senos era bastante considerable, aunque sí llevaba bragas de color blanco.

Sin ninguna barrera que lo detuviese ahora, el Invocador usó su mano derecha para masajear uno de los pechos, sus dedos acariciando el pezón rosado que poco a poco estaba volviéndose erectos. Mientras tanto acercó su boca para intentar succionar el otro; en su cabeza se podían escuchar los gemidos de la Campeona, ella estaba disfrutando esa sensación y el hecho de que estuviese aferrada no solo a las sábanas sino que también a los cabellos de James era un indicio de que no estaba cometiendo ningún error, incluso aunque fuese su primera vez.

 _¨J-James…¨_ Los gemidos placenteros eran música para el castaño, quien había cambiado de posición, utilizando su otra mano para masajear el otro pecho mientras que sus labios besaban el pezón restante.

Una vez que consideraba esa área ya lista, los besos continuaron, dejando un camino de saliva a medida que bajaba hacia el vientre de la chica. El frio tacto de la boca del Invocador hacía retorcer a Sona; su vientre era lo que ella consideraba la parte más sensible de su cuerpo; había veces que James se acercaba por detrás y le hacía cosquillas, muchas veces teniendo resultados positivos al atacar esa zona.

Su cabeza seguía bajando hasta llegar a las bragas; incluso en la oscuridad podía ver como el color blanco de la ropa interior se había manchado. Suavemente empezó a quitarla, revelando su vagina además de una pequeña cantidad de cabellos celestes.

 _¨Espera¨_ El chico se levantó, mirando como Sona estaba pidiendo que se acercase más a ella _¨No es justo que tú me quites la ropa¨_ Con eso, la demaciana movió sus manos por el cuerpo del Invocador y empezó a quitarle su playera para dejarla a un lado de la cama; luego procedió a quitarle el cinturón y sus pantalones, un poco complicado pero con la ayuda del mismo James él logró quedar desnudo, al igual que su pareja.

La peli-celeste no pudo evitar ver el miembro viril de su amado quien estaba excitado. Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, ella movió sus manos hacia los hombros del castaño e hizo que fuera hacia abajo, justo para que sus partes estén casi alineadas con la vagina de la Campeona.

¨Sona no creo que sea prudente… es… es mi primera vez. Además no tengo protec-¨ Uno de los delgados dedos fueron hacia los labios del Invocador, interrumpiéndolo en su discurso.

 _¨Hazlo…¨_

Con un suspiro, no podía decirle que no. Era extraño si se lo ponía a pensar, el personaje favorito de un videojuego era su novia y ahora estaban teniendo sexo.

Habiendo quitado esa idea de su cabeza, James introdujo su miembro en la vagina de Sona, escuchando un gemido placentero al hacerlo. Y así continuó, sus cuerpos chocando en la noche, disfrutando este momento para ellos dos; era difícil saber si en el futuro iban a poder tener otro momento de tranquilidad. El ritmo del castaño era lento, aunque podía ver por la expresión de la demaciana que no estaba sufriendo dolor, ciertamente no era virgen.

La sensación placentera continuaba para ambos, sobre todo para James quien estaba llegando a su límite ¨Sona… voy a…¨ Entre respiraciones profundas y los gemidos de la Campeona, era imposible hablar. Edwards quería ser precavido y apenas comenzó a removerse su pene, las manos de la soporte sujetaron su espalda y lo forzaron a permanecer dentro de ella.

Sin poder detenerse, James llegó a su climax; se podía escuchar un sonido distintivo al seguir penetrándola junto a un gran gemido placentero proveniente de la peli-celeste; su cuerpo se había doblado, la espalda abandonando el colchón para acercarse a su pareja, y abrazándola para que ambos queden sentados en la cama.

¨ _Entiende… eres diferente a Cyne…¨_ Esta vez fue James quien colocó un dedo en los labios de la Campeona, aunque era inútil ya que incluso aunque lo hiciese ella podía seguir comunicándose, pero Sona entendió que no debía murmurar ninguna otra palabra.

¨Este es un momento para nosotros dos solos, los demás no existen¨ El chico sonrió ¨ _Disfrutemos este momento¨_ Sin mover su boca, el Invocador logró comunicarse mentalmente con la demaciana, de la misma forma que ella lo hace con él.

 _¨No lo puedo creer… puedes-¨_ Y una vez más, las palabras fueron detenidas por un repentino beso. Pasaron solo segundos, pero para ellos era una eternidad…

…una a la cual ambos estarían dispuestos a vivir siempre y cuando estén junto al otro.

* * *

 **Es corto el lemon, lo se, pero es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir D:. Muy bien pervertidos, ya van a haber más lemons en la historia, ya hay algunos en los desarrollos que me estan mandando y... parecen interesantes. Aunque para eso todavía falta la última tanda de OCs!**

 **Siguiente en la lista: Tahm Kench, un viejo favorito mío. Supongo que puedo hacerlo rápido ya que su dueño me mandó mucha información, además de como estaría hecho el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Cyne se volvio lo suficientemente inteligente como para convertirse en un esclavo del vacio... supongo que entonces yo podre sacar la carrera :v_

 **Eso y un poco de control mental, no te hagas ilusiones (?)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	69. Cap 69: El Rey del Río

**OC creado por Jakobs-Snipper**

* * *

Un ligero timbre provenía de la cocina y la persona a cargo del horno corrió para apagarlo. Tomó la pequeña alarma y la desactivó, junto a un suspiro de tranquilidad.

El chico Vault era bastante diestro en la cocina y con sus 25 años podía tranquilamente ser un chef de alta gama, pero el jefe de cocina no creía que estuviese listo como para estar a cargo de dicha área en el restaurante. Jack era lo suficientemente competente como para ganarse un aumento pero mientras que su superior siga allí entonces sería imposible avanzar en la jerarquía del lugar de trabajo.

Abriendo el horno, el aroma a la comida ya lista le trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Para evitar perder mucho tiempo, colocó su cena en el primer plato que encontró, le colocó sal además de los últimos condimentos y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la computadora la cual ya había cargado su partida de League.

Tanto en la cocina como en el juego, el joven de pelo negro tenía bastante conocimiento del juego aunque muy poco tiempo para aprovecharlo. Luego de tener sus vacaciones en el trabajo, decidió dedicarle lo suficiente como para mejorar y subir unas cuantas divisiones en las partidas clasificatorias. Ya sea luchando en los carriles de a uno, ayudando a su equipo a través de la jungla o incluso liderando desde la línea inferior, había un solo rol que se destacaba mejor para él: Soporte.

Todos tienen un personaje favorito, el de Jack era un demonio que caminaba por Runaterra desde hace mucho tiempo, Tahm Kench, su insaciable apetito solo se podía comparar con los tratos que les ofrecía a los incautos. Cada vez que el Rey del Río veía que podía intervenir para ofrecer sus servicios, una sonrisa aparecía, hacía una reverencia y cumplía su parte del contrato que hacía con el extraño.

Aunque este jugador no solo estaba fascinado por las habilidades de su Campeón, sino también porque si llegase a ocurrir la situación, le gustaría poder aprender de Tahm Kench. Después de todo, una persona con mucha hambre debe tener muchos conocimientos culinarios ¿verdad?

La partida ya tenía su tiempo y el plato estaba completamente vacío; cada vez que volvía a la base o tenía un tiempo de tranquilidad le daba un mordisco a la carne y las papas que se había preparado hace bastante. Él estaba un poco impaciente por terminarla y poder preparar su postre.

¨Vamos… a romper el nexo…¨ Dijo por su micrófono a nadie en particular a medida que estaba despejando la oleada de súbditos para permitir que la suya avance hacia la base enemiga.

 _¨Veo que intenta triunfar, pero sus rivales no están ayudándolo a que alcance ese objetivo¨_ La voz del Rey del Río sorprendió a Jack, sobre todo porque nunca había escuchado eso en su vida.

¨¿Qué?¨ Fue lo único que fue disparado de su boca, un tanto curioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 _¨Puedo ofrecerle la clave de la victoria, a cambio de un… módico precio, uno del cual no deberá preocuparse… Invocador¨_ Era sabido que todos los tratos de esta bestia siempre terminaban mal; por más lejos que se encuentre, el Rey del Río siempre aparecerá para cobrar su parte; no había oro ni objetos que lograsen satisfacer lo que él buscaba _¨Podrán llamarlo trampa, pero le aseguro que la satisfacción que ambos obtendremos, supera cualquier crítica que recibirá¨_

Vault pensó que era una simple interacción del juego, que no habría ningún problema. Sonrió y acercó su boca al micrófono ¨De acuerdo, acepto este… contrato, si usted lo desea llamar así¨ La forma en la que hablaba fue para intentar burlarse del Campeón.

 _¨Que así sea… Jack Vault ¨_ Dijo el demonio y pudo verse como el mismo se dirigió al nexo rival con su habilidad definitiva y por arte de magia logró destruirlo. Al mismo tiempo, una sensación helada recorrió la espalda del chico, como si algo no estaba bien.

Y no lo estaba ya que su computadora se apagó, al igual que todas las luces del a habitación, la casa y el barrio. Un apagón.

¨Genial…¨ Se quitó sus auriculares y tomó el plato, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sin embargo algo le llamó la atención; había un sonido extraño proveniente del otro lado de la casa, era nauseabundo, como si alguien estuviese comiendo con la boca abierta e hiciera ese ruido a propósito.

Se acercó lentamente, y pudo ver que en frente de su refrigerador había algo; la fuente de esos sonidos. Parecía una persona al comienzo, pero su robusta figura empezaba a quitarle credibilidad a su primera teoría, luego el sombrero y los finos bigotes del extraño empezaron a crear una nueva idea en la cabeza del peli-negro.

Cada paso que daba podría ser su último pero al mismo tiempo percibía que no iba a sufrir peligro. Al estar a unos pocos metros de esta figura, la misma notó su presencia y giró, observando el alma del chico con sus ojos amarillos brillantes.

¨Veo que logro encontrar al Invocador que aceptó mi trato…¨ Dijo la criatura la cual se levantó del suelo. Incluso con su regordeta figura era mucho más alto que Jack, alcanzando casi los dos metros de altura.

¨No… tú no puedes… tú no puedes ser…¨

¨¿El Rey del Río?¨ La malévola sonrisa del Campeón estremeció ¨Créeme chico, soy tan real como tú¨ Tahm Kench se acercó al joven y de sus fauces salió la gran lengua que limpiaba todo los restos de comida que quedaban alrededor de su boca.

¨Pero… ¿cómo?¨ El chef dio un paso hacia atrás, atemorizado hasta chocarse con la puerta de la cocina; no tenía forma de huir en caso de que hubiese un peligro.

¨Desconozco la razón por la cual me encuentro en un mundo diferente del cual provengo, pero puedo asegurar que los refrigerios que encontré son tan deliciosos como los de mi tierra… aunque… debo admitir que me siento sorprendido¨ Tahm cerró su boca, mostrando los filosos dientes que usaba para devorar a sus víctimas, una de las cuales se encontraba en frente de él en este momento ¨La persona la cual formuló un contrato conmigo¨

¨¿Qué quieres?¨ Preguntó Vault, asustado de lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

¨¿Qué es lo que quiero?¨ La bestia rió ¨Busco satisfacer mi hambre… y creo que encontré mi cena…¨ Sin previo aviso, el demonio se abalanzó hacia el joven e intentó devorarlo, pero se detuvo a meros centímetros de su rostro; la saliva pútrida del Campeón caía sobre el cabello oscuro del dueño del hogar. Tras haber impuesto miedo se retiró, y volvió a sonreír mientras que jugaba con sus bigotes ¨Aunque… conozco un poco de ti, Jack¨ El hecho de que esta _cosa_ supiera su nombre era terrorífico.

¨¿M-m-me conoces?¨ Sus piernas habían perdido fuerza y cayó hacia el suelo, su cabeza descansando contra la puerta de madera.

¨¡Por supuesto! He de conocer a mi Invocador, incluso si el mismo no pertenece a Runaterra¨

¨¿In-invocador? ¿A qué te refieres?¨

¨Es muy simple¨ El Campeón levantó a Vault del suelo y colocó su brazo alrededor de su hombro. El olor que emanaba la criatura era horrible, una mezcla de pescado muerto, comida pútrida y sudor ¨Tú y yo nos encontramos vinculados al ser un Invocador y un Campeón. Mi trabajo es enseñarte los hechizos básicos que debe aprender uno de eso… peleles del Instituto. Aunque hay reglas que me prohíben matarte, esas solo se aplican a Runaterra¨

¨Entonces… ¿me matarás?¨

¨Oh, por favor ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Un demonio sin escrúpulos?¨ La risa sarcástica era más que suficiente como para que Jack se diera cuenta ¨No… te comeré y a medida que pases a mi estómago, mis jugos estomacales te quemarán vivo; gritarás de dolor pero nadie podrá escucharte…¨ Pudo ver en el rostro del chico como no quería estar en dicha situación ¨Pero… sé que tienes dotes culinarios y solo consumes comida que tu paladar puede disfrutar. Te propongo esto: Se mi cocinero, te enseñaré lo que necesitas saber para mantenerme satisfecho y puede que reconsidere lo de comerte¨

¨¿Lo harías?¨

¨Chico… soy un hombre de palabra, mis partes del trato siempre son cumplidas y espero que tú también logres hacerlo¨ El Campeón extendió su mano la cual el Invocador miró por unos segundos ¨¿Podrá este contrato _satisfacerlo_?¨

No tenía opción; si se negaba éste iba a ser su último momento de vida, pero si aceptaba se ganaba un poco de tiempo y hallaría el modo de escapar. Puede que hayan otros Invocadores y Campeones en la ciudad que logren ayudarlo, pero hasta el momento se encontraba solo, o mejor dicho, con una bestia que no debería existir.

¨Sí… acepto¨ Dijo y estrechó la pegajosa mano de Tahm.

* * *

 **Y tenemos un nuevo soporte en el grupo, aunque no es tan benévolo como Soraka, Leona o Sona. Los tratos que tiene TK con los mortales son bastante peculiares, sobre todo cuando el mismo Campeón decide tomar las riendas a su debido tiempo.**

 **Siguiente capítulo encuentro con el grupo y algo similar a otro cap que escribí ;)**

* * *

 **Jaxter98:** _Ja, logro hacer que Sona gritara :v_

 _Yo queria ver si el invalido mataba a James de una vez. Me cortaste el rollo de la traicion chavo :v_

 _Sigue la rana sobredesarrollada, puede ser interesante. Por dios santo ojala que hable en rimas._

 **Esos gritos si que (no) se pueden oír.**

 **Ya va a llegar el tiempo de Luke, de momento es planear y esperar a que James y Sona se encuentren en el momento más vulnerable (Sería imprudente cortarle el pene durante el lemon)**

 **WafleKouhai:** _Cuando no esperabas lemon , pero aun asi lo disfrutas XD *lo dice mientras una hemorragia nasal cae sobre su pantalla de celular*_

 _Buen capitulo , me sorprendiste la verdad._

 **Ya van a aparecer más lemons y vas a necesitar varias dosis nuevas de sangre ;)**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _"Eres diferente a Cyne" - traducción: Tu si estas grande y puedo jugar un poco como me enseño Ahri ;)_

 **I mean... siempre puede haber un capítulo donde James recuerda las lecciones que le dio Ahri a Sona :)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	70. Cap 70: Un día interesante

**OC creado por Jakobs-Snipper**

* * *

Mientras cortaba los tomates para la cocción, Jack veía como el resto de sus compañeros estaban trabajando en lo suyo, sin prestarle atención al otro.

Casi tres meses pasaron desde la llegada de Tahm Kench y la vida no fue fácil para el Invocador. Por un lado el entrenamiento para los hechizos fue lento debido a las reiteradas necesidades alimenticias de su Campeón.

Incluso aunque la comida de la Tierra era en su mayoría diferente a la de Runaterra, el Rey del Río lograba satisfacer su hambre. Con el tiempo el peli-negro empezaba a recibir adiestramiento en las artes culinarias, permitiéndole aplicarlas no solo a las preparaciones hogareñas sino que también lo que realizaba en el restaurante, ganándose la atención del jefe de cocina y sus compañeros.

Mientras empezaba a tirar todos los tomates dentro del cuenco, pudo ver como uno había golpeado el borde del mismo y caía hacia el suelo. Rápidamente, observó a ambos lados y se encontró que todos estaban centrados en sus tareas; con eso, Jack abrió su boca y con un movimiento de látigo con su cabeza, una lengua inhumanamente larga había aparecido y a toda velocidad tomó el tomate antes de que tocara el piso. Para evitar problemas, en caso de que alguien estuviese viéndolo, decidió llevar la fruta a su boca, eliminado cualquier evidencia.

Todavía devorando el alimento, alguien tocó su hombro izquierdo, intentando llamar su atención.

¨Señor Vault ¿Comiendo en el trabajo?¨ La voz del jefe del restaurante lo alertó e inmediatamente devoró el tomate.

Giró para ver al hombre mayor con una sonrisa ¨S-solo era una pequeña parte, nada que afecte al negocio¨

¨Entiendo; por favor, sígueme, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo¨ Antes de que ambos salieran de la cocina, Jack le avisó a uno de los chefs que ocupara su lugar hasta que volviera.

La oficina del jefe se encontraba del otro lado del restaurante, forzando al chico a caminar hacia el otro lado del edificio, ganándose la mirada de algunos clientes.

Una vez en el despacho del gerente general, éste le ofreció a su empleado sentarse en la silla en frente del escritorio; era pequeña, a diferencia de la del jefe la cual era un poco más llamativa ¨Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué te llamé a mi oficina ¿verdad?¨ El peli-negro asintió ¨No es sorpresa de que el jefe de cocina se encuentra desaparecido por bastante tiempo¨

¨Si, lo he notado, él lleva casi un mes sin aparecer ¿No serán sus vacaciones?¨

¨Puedo entender si fuese una semana, pero pasado el tiempo no recibí ninguna llamada, mensaje o _algo_ que me diga que él estaba allí¨ El gerente se inclinó hacia adelante, observando con detenimiento a Jack ¨Soy un hombre que piensa todas las posibilidades, en esta ciudad han estado ocurriendo sucesos… peculiares y no me sorprendería si encontraran al jefe de cocina en un callejón y con su cuello rasgado¨ Suspiró ¨La policía fue hacia su casa pero no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal; los vecinos no vieron que saliera de su casa, mucho menos que alguien entrara¨

¨¿Y… por qué me está diciendo esto?¨ El Invocador estaba un poco nervioso; muy pocas veces tuvo la chance de ver a su jefe, y ésta es la primera vez que logra tener una conversación con él, aunque parecía un interrogatorio.

¨Bien… todos en la cocina saben de qué tu eres la persona más destacable de todos los chefs, dicho eso, eras la primera persona en la lista en tomar el lugar como jefe de cocina cuando el antiguo se retirase o…¨ Esbozó una leve tos ¨…desapareciese, como es éste caso¨

¨No… no entiendo ¿Quiere decir qué…?¨

¨Lo que quiero decir:¨ El gerente se levantó de su silla, acercándose más al empleado ¨Usted cometió un crimen tan perfectamente elaborado que no dejó ninguna huella para la policía. Donde quiera que esté el cadáver, solo usted lo sabe¨ Jack negó con su cabeza pero se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de su empleador ¨Debió ver su rostro, estaba a punto de gritar que usted no fue¨ Volvió a sentarse en su silla y de uno de los estantes del escritorio tomó unos cuantos papeles, todos ellos abrochados y con el sello del restaurante.

¨¿Qué?¨

¨Es muy simple, yo me aferro mucho a las reglas de mi establecimiento; independientemente de lo que haya ocurrido con el antiguo jefe de cocina, pasó mucho tiempo inactivo. No voy a negarlo que es extraño pero si la policía no puede determinar nada, me temo que tengo que sacarlo de la nómina de empleados¨ El gerente dio vuelta los papeles para mostrárselos a Vault ¨Es por eso que este restaurante necesitaría un nuevo jefe de cocina y dudo que alguien se opondría a esta decisión¨

Con una risa y un suspiro de alivio, el Invocador empezó a leer los párrafos del contrato ¨Entonces… ¿Seré el nuevo jefe de cocina?¨

¨En efecto, estos papeles son para términos legales¨ Le entregó una lapicera al joven ¨Todos tienen buenas impresiones de ti, además de que has sabido manejarte con estos nuevos ingredientes que han estado trayendo. Nuevas frutas, vegetales, animales ¡Es como si vinieran de otro mundo!¨ Esta vez fue el gerente el que emitió una nueva risa.

Pero no era sorpresa; en la Tierra empezaron a aparecer más signos de Runaterra; la flora y fauna no era típica del mundo de Jack, es por eso que Tahm logró reconocerlos y le brindó nuevas recetas con los víveres provenientes del mundo de League. Era sospechoso para varios chefs, pero si los clientes disfrutaban los nuevos productos entonces no deberían detenerse.

¨Espero que entiendo que como jefe de cocina, deberás al mismo tiempo de tener todo bajo control, entrenar a los nuevos cocineros que entrarán por las puertas de nuestro establecimiento¨ El jefe se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano; en su rostro una sonrisa afable ¨¿Puedo contar con usted?¨

Jack devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó la mano de su empleador; quizás la llegada de Tahm habría sido un buen augurio para su carrera.

…

Tras su último día como chef, el Invocador llegó a su casa, solo para ser recibido por el sobredimensionado sapo quien estaba sentado en su ``trono´´ en la mesa de la sala de estar.

¨Veo que traes una sonrisa en tu rostro, chico ¿A qué se debe?¨ Dijo Tahm mientras que acariciaba uno de sus bigotes.

¨Nada fuera de lo normal… ¡simplemente me ascendieron a jefe de cocina!¨ El tono de Jack aumentó en esta última parte, feliz por su promoción en el trabajo, pero se detuvo al momento que escuchaba el aplauso de su Campeón, un tanto sarcástico ¨¿Qué… qué ocurre?¨

¨No pensé que mi Invocador fuese un ingrato… uno debe dar las gracias por los regalos que obtiene¨

¨Cierto…¨ El peli-negro se cruzó de brazos ¨De no ser por las recetas de Runaterra, no creo que haya conseguido este ascenso¨

¨Mh… veo que no te han informado del todo¨ El Rey del Río se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la persona vinculada a él ¨Deberías preparar mucha más comida hoy, tenemos un invitado extra…¨

¨¿Ah sí?¨ Tahm asintió y con su mano apuntó hacia la cocina.

Una vez allí, no había nada fuera de lo normal, solo que sobre el horno se encontraba un cráneo aunque sin mandíbula. Al principio Jack se sorprendió pero se acercó y lo tomó, comprobando que de hecho era una calavera humana.

¨Verás… tu promoción no solo se debió a tus habilidades culinarias, sino porque el antiguo jefe de cocina desapareció misteriosamente¨

Vault se dio la vuelta con el cráneo en su mano, la sonrisa del soporte era la misma de siempre; maléfica y sobradora ¨¿Quieres… quieres decir que lo mataste?¨

¨¡¿Matar, yo?!¨ Tahm rió ¨Por favor, simplemente fui muy persuasivo. Aunque lamentablemente él no fue tan comprensible como esperaba¨ El dueño del hogar levantó una ceja, sin poder captar a donde iba el Campeón ¨En otras palabras: Lo devoré y escupí su cráneo solo para que lo tengas como recuerdo¨

Con una mirada de espanto al Rey del Río y luego al fragmento óseo, el peli-negro lo soltó, provocando que el cráneo se fracturase cerca del área de la nuca. Él se intentó limpiar las manos y al mismo tiempo la bestia con el sombrero rió aún más fuerte ¨¡¿Por qué haces eso?!¨

¨Está en mi naturaleza chico, además, tú y yo tenemos un contrato. Pude ver que te faltaba un poco de motivación así que decidí mover algunos hilos¨

¨¿Y es por eso que decidiste quitarle la vida a alguien inocente?¨

¨Por favor… lo menos que esperaría es unas gracias, pero veo que eres un ingrato…¨ El Campeón tomó al chico de la camisa y lo empezó a mover hacia la puerta de entrada ¨Por cierto, no hay más comida en tu artefacto mágico¨

¨¡¿Qué?! Pero si compré al comienzo de la semana¨

¨¡Y ahora no hay más!¨ Respondió con un poco de sarcasmo ¨Vete, a menos que quieras que de por finalizado el contrato…¨

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jack tomó su billetera y salió corriendo de su casa. Lo último que quería era que el restaurante tuviese que buscar otro jefe de cocina.

…

La noche había caído y Vault ya tenía en su posesión todas las bolsas con la comida. Le era difícil moverse pero lograba tener un ritmo más o menos estable con lo que llegaría al hogar en una hora aproximadamente.

No podía arriesgarse a usar el hechizo de Teleportación ya que por alguna razón no funcionaba, y si deseaba usar Fantasmal llamaría mucho la atención ¿Cómo podría explicar que iba corriendo como un maratonista y encima con casi cuatro bolsas llenas de comida en ambas manos?

Una de las mejores formas para llegar a su hogar era atajando por los distintos callejones de la ciudad, principalmente el que estaba detrás del restaurante en el cual trabaja.

Se movía rápido (sin usar ninguna habilidad especial) pero había algo que lo detuvo; en el callejón del restaurante había algo que se movía desde el basurero. Era muy común que los animales saltaran al contenedor de metal para intentar rasgar las bolsas de residuos y devorar las sobras; lamentablemente en una de las ocasiones, mientras que el camión de basura estaba aplastando todo, se podía escuchar un grito de dolor. Una vez quitado todo, pudieron ver los restos de un gato, aplastado y sin vida.

Observando desde fuera, pudo ver que había algo adentro, posiblemente otro felino. Con las manos llenas, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle una patada al contenedor para alertar al animal que se encontraba allí.

El único problema fue que lo primero que emergió no era un gato, tampoco un perro, sino que era una criatura con un cuerpo delgado y cuatro patas pero en su cabeza se podían ver tres ojos.

¨No puede ser, es… ¿Una cosa del Vacío?¨ Jack inclinó su cabeza e intentó acercarse, pero esto simplemente alertó al engendro el cual saltó hacia el Invocador, aferrándose a su pecho.

El peli-negro soltó las bolsas e intentó golpear a la bestia pero la misma estaba clavando las puntas de sus patas en el torso del chico.

Habiendo golpeado su espalda contra el muro de ladrillos, Vault empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo, pero incluso aunque usara todas sus fuerzas, el engendro no lo abandonaba.

Esta lucha no iba a favor del Invocador quien había caído al suelo y sentía como el monstruo del Vacío empezaba a rasgar su piel, incluso clavando mucho más profundo las patas en su carne. Vault cerró sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada más y esperaba a que ocurriese lo peor.

Pero pronto la sensación de dolor había desaparecido; pasó sus manos por donde suponía estaban las heridas y notó que seguían allí; su camisa estaba todavía un tanto mojada, posiblemente por la sangre. Al abrir sus ojos vio que todo estaba oscuro; el callejón había desaparecido y la criatura que lo atacó también, pero fue reemplazada por tres extraños que lo observaban, cada uno de ellos portando máscaras blancas, negras o incluso una combinación de ambas.

Al intentar arrastrase hacia atrás, el fantasma de máscara blanca rápidamente se colocó detrás de él, sus filosos dientes reflejando la mirada asustadiza de Jack.

¨¿Q-q-quiénes son?¨ Preguntó el Invocador, girando su cabeza para ver a cada uno de estos extraños.

¨Nos conoces, pero es la primera vez que nos podemos ver cara a cara¨ La oveja le dijo, su voz era dulce y suave, en sus manos portaba el arco azulado.

¨¿Ustedes… son los Kindred?¨ La confusa mirada del peli-negro fue hacia la persona que tenía la máscara de ambos colores ¨Pero… deberían ser dos¨

¨Y no estás equivocado. Pero yo no soy tan diferente de ti¨ El hombre se quitó el adorno y reveló su rostro. La piel era pálida, sus ojos eran azules, dos zafiros brillantes; se pudieron verse muchas cicatrices que incluso se iban extendiendo hasta su cuello y luego debajo de las ropas que portaba. Era joven, no más de los 25 años pero por alguna razón su cara no parecía asemejarse a la de un hombre, sino que su nariz, ojos, barbilla y labios se acercaban más al de una mujer ¨Soy un Invocador, y me encuentro vinculado a los espectros de la muerte¨

¨¿Eso quiere decir qué… estoy muerto?¨

¨Es inteligente, quizás elija rápido¨ Dijo el lobo, ansioso por reclamar una marca.

¨¿Elegir?¨

¨La flecha…¨

¨… o la caza¨

¨No… no puedo elegir ¡no estoy muerto!¨

¨¿Entonces por qué te encuentras aquí, mortal?¨ Dijo la mujer, con sus delicadas manos acariciando la mejilla de Jack.

¨Yo… eh…¨ El chico bajó su cabeza y con un suspiro la agitó, se había rendido ¨Al menos puedo decir que no moriré a manos de Tahm¨

Los Kindred se miraron el uno al otro, como si estuviesen comunicándose mentalmente ¨Entonces… supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Dado que eres un Invocador… te necesitaremos para la lucha contra el Vacío, pero una vez terminada deberás elegir¨

¨Él no es tan inocente como el otro chico…¨ Dijo el espectro de máscara blanca.

¨¿Y si… hago un pacto con ustedes?¨

¨¿Qué sugieres?¨ Le preguntó Greg al Invocador.

¨Si hay algo que heredé del vínculo es algo más que una lengua larga; es un estómago casi infinito¨ Jack giró para ver al fantasma de piel negra ¨¿Y si puedo devorar al lobo? Es decir, gano y puedo vivir¨

¨Eso es impo-¨ El ex-rubio comenzó diciendo pero fue interrumpido por la mujer quien cubrió su boca.

¨¿Estás dispuesto a retar a uno de los Kindred por tu vida?¨ Asintió el Invocador ¨Muy bien… cuando llegue el momento, tendrás tu duelo, aunque debo advertirte: Morirás¨

¨Cuento en que podré mejorar¨

Detrás del peli-negro, el lobo rió ¨Buena suerte… nunca se me ha escapado una marca, y tú no serás el primero¨

¨Ya estará en contacto el líder de la Alianza de Invocadores¨ Greg se volvió a colocar su máscara ¨Hasta entonces…¨ Con esas palabras, la oscuridad que rodeaba a Vault desaparecía y retornaba al mismo callejón en el cual se encontraba antes. Sus heridas habían sanado y al ver a un costado pudo ver al engendro del Vacío, atravesado por una flecha blanca-azulada.

¨Una guerra contra el Vacío, un pacto con Tahm y ahora un duelo contra un espectro de la muerte…¨ Dijo el chico mientras que se levantaba y tomaba todas las bolsas ¨Un día… interesante¨

* * *

 **Fin del arco de TK además de una nueva aparición de Greg y los Kindred (un poco redundante decir eso) Otra persona cae en el pacto de la parca pero esta vez luchará para intentar sobrevivir, si es que el Rey del Río no lo devora primero.**

 **Siguiente arco Vayne, a ver si la misma se queja de que su Invocador la manda contra 5 al usar una Q.**

* * *

 **Jakobs-Snipper:** _Oohhh pero que buen encuentro, mucho mas que solo conforme_

 **Espero que también te guste este segundo capítulo :)**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y aparece el pegelagarto, uno de lo soportes con el que tengo dificultades al momento de engullir, en especial en team fights, haber que tratos realizar este dúo culinario, hasta el siguiente cap_

 _P.d.: se me extraño?_

 **A decir verdad sí, estabas desaparecido por varios capítulos y me preguntaba que había ocurrido.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	71. Cap 71: La Cazadora Nocturna

**OC creado por ismaelPRO**

* * *

El agua caía y el joven tomó un plato para empezar a quitarle todas las manchas de comida que quedaban. Miraba a través de la ventana el jardín donde sus hermanas estaban jugando con una pelota de básquet.

Cuando su plato estaba terminado, pasó con el siguiente.

Su mente se encontraba en un estado de trance, recordando el pasado con su padre. Desde pequeño él no tuvo las cosas fáciles; a la edad de 11 sus padres tuvieron un gran conflicto y se decidieron separar, esto llevó a que los hijos tuvieran que elegir con quien ir. Por un lado las dos hermanas fueron con la madre mientras que Ismael con su padre.

El joven Cavenati vivió un año con él, notaba como la actitud del adulto empezaba a deteriorarse, llegaba del trabajo y se sentaba en el sofá, mirando la televisión hasta que era la hora de la cena, aun así no comía y su hijo notaba que algo estaba mal.

Un día, la persona a cargo de él dijo que visitara a su madre y sus hermanas, pero él decidiría aparecer mucho más tarde. Desafortunadamente había llegado la noche y no se escucharon noticias de él; es por eso que el tío de Ismael fue a la casa a investigar y lo primero que encontró fue al adulto con una soga al cuello y una silla tirada a sus pies.

Incluso aunque ya no hubiese mucha relación entre la madre y el padre, ella no pudo evitar sentirse mal y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue acoger a su hijo quien no paraba de llorar y sentirse culpable de no poder haber hecho nada. Para el peli-negro, algo había cambiado.

Siete años después, sigue recordando el momento en que su tío entró por la puerta para dar las malas noticias.

¨¿Ismael?¨ La voz de su madre quitó al chico de 19 del trance ¨¿Te ocurre algo?¨

¨No…¨ Agitó su cabeza y centró su mirada en el plato que ya estaba limpio ¨Solo me quedé pensando algo¨

¨Déjame adivinar ¿Qué vas a hacer en lo que queda de la noche ahora que tu juego no está?¨ Ella sonrió y tomó los dos platos ya impecables y los apiló junto a los otros dos.

¨No es gracioso. El apagón de hace dos meses arruinó todos los servidores, me preocupa saber si perdí mi cuenta junto al dinero que invertí¨ Ismael se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la ventana, las dos chicas ahora estaban corriendo una de la otra.

¨Al menos tienes una nueva mascota¨ Ella apuntó con su pulgar hacia la bola de pelos que estaba comiendo de su platón con total felicidad ¨¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?¨

¨Poro¨ El hijo varón se acercó al animal de Freljord y se agachó para acariciarlo ¨Supongo que de todo lo que está ocurriendo en la ciudad, algo positivo aparecería¨

¨Ismael, debo hacerte una pregunta¨ El chico giró levemente su cabeza; su mano seguía sobre la bola de pelos ¨Ya han pasado poco más de siete años desde… bueno, la muerte de tu padre. Pero cada vez que quiero hablar simplemente tú-¨

¨Eso es algo…¨ Cavenati se levantó ¨…de lo que no quiero hablar. Papá tomó una decisión, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo, incluso al día de hoy, pero intentar revivir viejos fantasmas no es buena idea¨

¨¡Es tu padre!¨

¨¡Y tú eras su esposa!¨ El peli-negro se levantó, asustando al poro quien corrió lejos ¨Su separación arruinó a Tamara y Marie. **Yo** tuve que estar allí para protegerlas, pero cuando nos dividieron, ustedes no pensaron en sus hijos¨ Con un suspiro, Ismael cubrió su rostro ¨Lo siento… fue un momento de catarsis¨

¨Está bien… no debí haber-¨ Pero las palabras de la madre fueron interrumpidas por un grito proveniente del jardín. En un santiamén, las dos niñas de 12 habían entrado corriendo, sus rostros mostraban miedo ¨¿Niñas, qué ocurre?¨

¨Hay un monstruo volador allí afuera, dice que nos quiere¨ Dijo Marie, quien se encontraba abrazada a las piernas de su hermano.

Tanto la madre como el chico intercambiaron miradas ¨Llévalas a su habitación, yo me encargo del monstruo¨ Dijo con una risa, para intentar calmar a las dos pequeñas.

¨Si ocurre algo, vuelve adentro y llama a la policía¨

¨No es ningún problema, debe ser un murciélago o un pájaro¨ Dijo el peli-negro con un tono confiado y se acercó al lavadero solo para tomar una escoba.

Cerró la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió al jardín trasero; sus ojos iban de izquierda a derecha pero lo único que se encontraba a la vista eran la pelota y el árbol al fondo del jardín. La única idea que tuvo fue revisar el árbol; en la oscuridad no todo era visible y tuvo que usar su escoba para golpear unas ramas. Fue allí cuando unos cuantos murciélagos volaron, mimetizándose con la oscuridad de la noche.

¨Claro, un gran número de esa cosas querían llevarse a las chicas¨ Susurró Ismael con una leve risa y se dio la vuelta, solo para detenerse al instante ante la presencia que lo estaba observando.

Era un ojo gigante junto a otros tres que lo estaban inspeccionando. El gran globo ocular estaba protegido por una carcasa de hueso que compartía casi el mismo color óseo, el único inconveniente eran los tres tentáculos que se movían desde el cuerpo de la criatura. La pupila morada del monstruo del Vacío se dilató al ver de cerca al joven Cavenati.

¨Una criatura de carbono… frágil y pequeña. Con uno de sus tentáculos tocó el brazo de Ismael y lo levantó ¨Es débil, pero su aura es digna de ser analizada¨

¨Eres… eres… Vel'Koz¨ Dijo el peli-negro con un poco de miedo en su voz.

¨Incluso asustado, logra hablar¨ Soltó el brazo y dio una vuelta, inspeccionando al joven desde atrás ¨Pudo reconocerme, incluso sin haber sido visto por el sujeto de pruebas previamente. Considerar intrusión mental por parte del Invocador¨

¨¿Int-Intrusión mental, Invocador?¨

¨Es necesario hacer una disección para investigar más detalladamente¨

Sin decir ninguna palabra extra; el chico se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, pero antes de llegar a la puerta que daba a la cocina, pudo ver como a sus pies el suelo se agrietó y una leve explosión morada lo levantó en el aire e hizo que cayera un poco más cerca del Ojo del Vacío ¨Oh no…¨

¨El miedo es un gran factor para su velocidad; los latidos son incesantes. Es imperativo que la investigación se lleve a cabo en este momento¨ El monstruo flotante se acercó a Ismael pero tuvo que retroceder al sentir como algo golpeaba su caparazón óseo.

La mirada púrpura de la criatura fue hacia el techo de la casa del Invocador y pudo ver una sombra apuntándolo. Como método de defensa, lanzó una esfera con el color característico del Vacío pero la figura rodó a un lado y saltó del tejado, disparando lo que parecían virotes hacia el Campeón.

Una vez en el césped, las luces del jardín iluminaban a esta mujer que llevaba un largo abrigo morado que cubría la parte de atrás de su cuello y parte de su cabeza; el cabello era negro como la noche. Sus piernas estaban protegidas por piezas de armadura, pero había dos cosas que le llamaron la atención: La primera era la gran ballesta que colgaba de su espalda, la segunda era un artefacto en el antebrazo cuyo diseño permitía disparar pequeños proyectiles de plata.

¨La Cazadora Nocturna¨ Dijo Vel'Koz ¨Es interesante verla por aquí, aunque estaría más interesado en verla a un lado, mientras realizo mis investigaciones sobre el Invocador¨ Levantó y extendió sus tentáculos para intentar agarrar a Ismael.

¨No te acercarás más¨ Respondió la demaciana y de la mini-ballesta de su brazo fueron lanzados dos virotes que golpearon los miembros del Ojo del Vacío y provocaron que estos se retrajeran ¨Mi deber no solo es cazar a las criaturas que acechen Runaterra, sino que también es el de proteger a mi Invocador¨

¨Interesante… un sentimiento de protección inusual en esta tiradora. La investigación puede resultar muy benéfica de ser exitosa¨ Las puntas de los tentáculos del monstruo empezaron a brillar al igual que su ojo; esto solo podía significar una cosa: El Rayo Desintegrador.

Pero Vayne no perdía el tiempo, ella tomó la gran ballesta de su espalda y rodó, atrayendo la atención del Campeón, lamentablemente este último no podía cargar su habilidad definitiva ya que se encontraba bajo constante ataque de la cazadora. Con cada giro, ella desaparecía y volvía a hacerlo en un lugar diferente; cada golpe sobre el caparazón de Vel'Koz emitía un sonido de metal que explotaba, causando que el Ojo del Vacío evoque un gruñido de dolor.

Sin poder defenderse ante la movilidad de la peli-negra, el Campeón creó una grieta debajo de él y la usó como portal para desaparecer del jardín. Para asegurarse, Vayne se acercó y disparó unos virotes más antes de que la puerta al Vacío se cerrase.

Una vez terminado todo, la Campeona se acercó al peli-negro mientras colocaba la ballesta de vuelta en su espalda ¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨ Dijo y extendió su mano. Pero Ismael no dijo nada, solo aceptó el aventón de la Campeona y quedó en silencio, admirando como su personaje favorito estaba en frente de él ¨Debo admitir que encontrarte en esta ciudad fue un reto, y más aún enfrentarme con las criaturas menores del Vacío¨

¨Tú… tú eres Vayne… _la_ Vayne¨ Respondió algo sorprendido el joven.

¨Mh… sí… Y tú eres mi Invocador¨

¨Espera… tú… ¿qué?¨ La felicidad de Cavenati pasó a confusión; Vel'Koz también lo había llamado un Invocador.

¨Invocador. Nos encontramos vinculados y mi tarea no solo es la de protegerte, pero también la de entrenarte para convertirte en tal¨ Ella miró hacia el interior de la casa ¨Sería mejor continuar la conversación dentro, es mejor estar protegidos¨ Ella caminó hacia el hogar, aunque se detuvo habiendo dado unos pasos más allá del chico ¨He de saber: ¿Tienes un nombre?¨

¨Soy…¨ Él giró, viendo a los ojos marrones de Vayne que se encontraban detrás de un par de gafas rectangulares ¨Ismael Cavenati¨

* * *

 **Y tenemos al adc más peligroso del juego (Peligroso porque con una Q puede suicidarse frente a 5 rivales) Solo quedan 4 OCs (contando este) así que si todo va bien, es posible que la semana siguiente terminen todas las introducciones!**

 **Además esta es la primera aparición de Vel'Koz en la historia, solo falta 1 ente malvado del Vacío que aparezca, pero él va a tener un poco más de énfasis en el futuro ;)**

* * *

 **Dragon Lector:** _A si que mi OC Cesar no es el único con un pacto con los cazadores eternos, un potencial aliado para su hermano Alfredo, y es cocinero, podrían ser compañeros de trabajo si logran vencer a la muerte, y se viene la cazadora de demacia, haber como sera el entrenamiento de su invocador, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Aunque Jack tiene problemas no solo con los Kindred sino que también con Tahm Kench. Incluso aunque derrote a uno, todavía tiene otro frente en el cual combatir.**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _¿Anda y Vault nos cocinara algo antes de que Tham kench lo regañe feo por andarse vendiendo a otros cuando ya tiene un pacto con él ?_

 _Creo que Vualt lo va a pasar muy mal por esa traición xd después de todo Tk se le dice demonio por algo, y una vez un alma esta vendida kindred no tendría autoridad sobre ello. Osea lo van asesinar pero el alma y cuerpo es de TK , al menos que se señale que no funcionara a_ sí.

 **La primera prioridad de él es cocinarle a su Campeón, asi que dudo que brinde comida a otros Invocadores. Aunque hay que recordar que él no es el único cocinero en la alianza.**

 **Ya se podrá ver como solucionar su problema, no es el único en esta encrucijada contra los espectros de la muerte. Si todos los Campeones vuelven a Runaterra, el pacto con TK se rompe y puede que Jack se salve.**

 **Ismael:** _Jajaja alguien dijo mal posicionamiento con Vayne? :v_

 **Bueno... en todos mis años de haber jugado League, puedo confirmar que muchas Vayne tienen mal posicionamiento, tiran Qs para suicidarse 1v5, culpan al soporte de no hacerle peel, etc :)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	72. Cap 72: El camino de la venganza

**OC creado por ismaelPRO**

* * *

¨No¨

¨Tengo que hacerlo…¨

¨Te lo prohíbo¨

¨¡Tengo 18 años, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, mamá!¨

La llegada de Vayne tomó por sorpresa a toda la familia; por un lado las explicaciones fueron un poco confusas al comienzo. Pero con su aparición, también vino otro problema y era el entrenamiento de Ismael además de su nueva tarea: Cazar a los monstruos del Vacío.

Esto despertó una discusión con su madre quien le prohibía irse del hogar para intentar matar a las criaturas pero su hijo ya era mayor y no había nada en su poder para detenerlo, más cuando la presencia de Vayne se encontraba cerca; más allá de que era del grupo ``de los buenos´´ ella imponía cierto miedo, obligando a las hermanas pequeñas alejarse lo más que podían de la Cazadora de la Noche.

Con la conversación sin llegar a un punto en particular, Cavenati se encerró en su habitación junto a la demaciana.

¨Una madre muy peculiar…¨ Murmuró Shauna quien se cruzó de brazos al ver como la mochila del joven estaba empezando a llenarse de cosas para un viaje.

¨Si… deberías verla en sus peores días, ella grita aún más¨ Respondió un tanto enojado, guardando los últimos materiales necesarios para partir ¨Me sorprende que no hayas intervenido a mi favor¨

¨¿Por qué debería? Es _tú_ familia, no la mía¨

¨Seguro que con esa actitud lograbas llevarte bien con tu familia…¨ Al decir esto, no escuchó ninguna respuesta por parte de la tiradora, aunque recordó la historia de Vayne y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ¨Oh… lo siento, no estaba pensando correctamente¨

¨No lo sientas; ser frio marca tu carácter, si decides detenerte solo para mostrarle incluso una pisca de sentimientos a un monstruo antes de matarlo, puedes considerarte muerto¨ La peli-negra caminó hacia la cama y tomó de la mesa de luz la ballesta portátil que iba aferrada a la armadura del antebrazo.

Todo este tiempo Ismael estuvo preguntándose por qué la Campeona llevaba el aspecto de Vengadora. Ese era el favorito del Invocador pero al mismo pensaba que la mujer podía llevar ese atuendo a la hora de cazar, a diferencia de algo tan bizarro como el de Buscacorazones. Una vez terminado de empacar todo en la mochila, sus ojos fueron hacia Vayne quien estaba guardando varios virotes de plata en su bolsillo ¨Tengo que preguntar…¨ Ahora ella había girado para ver al joven de 18 ¨¿Cómo es que llevas esas ropas en vez de… bueno, tu atuendo normal?¨

¨Fue un trabajo en Aguas Turbias¨

¨¿Estuviste en otra ciudad aparte de Demacia?¨

¨¿Acaso crees que mi trabajo como cazadora solo se limita al imperio que me vio crecer?¨ Suspiró un tanto enojada ¨Luego de varios incidentes en la capital, junto a varios problemas políticos, mis padres se dirigieron a Aguas Turbias para escaparse del bullicio provocado por Jarvan, o al menos hasta que vuelva a estar bajo control¨ Ismael siempre tuvo la idea de que Demacia era un imperio decente, a diferencia de Noxus que era la completa antítesis del ``bien´´ ¨Aun así, decidí quedarme en Demacia para servir a mi rey¨

¨¿Entonces qué ocurrió con tu familia?¨

¨Se escuchaban los rumores de un demonio volador de alas azules y una espada encantada. Tenía mis teorías pero necesitaba corroborarlo; fue allí cuando visité Aguas Turbias y mis sospechas se tornaron ciertas¨

¨¿Encontraste al demonio?¨

¨Y mucho más…¨ La peli-negra miró la ballesta portátil de su antebrazo ¨Era otro Campeón, los extractos lo denominaban como un Darkin, uno de los últimos. Se alimentaba de la batalla, mataba para satisfacer su ansia de sangre y saqueaba para mantener feliz a su tripulación¨ La mirada de Vayne fue una vez más hacia el chico ¨Aatrox¨

¨¡¿Aatrox?!¨ El tono de Ismael aumentó ante semejante sorpresa ¨Pero… el Instituto debería hacer algo, no pueden dejar que un monstruo como él aniquile vidas inocentes¨

¨¿Crees que no lo sé?¨ Ella se levantó de la cama ¨Cuando llegué, la ciudad estaba en llamas, piratas por todos lados luchando por sobrevivir o robar lo poco que quedaba de botín. ¿Mi familia? Masacrada, sin posibilidad de defenderse. Intenté pedir ayuda a los distintos Campeones de Demacia, incluso a otros Invocadores. Jarvan no podía dejar que un solo demonio diezme la moral del reino, pero los conflictos con Noxus eran mucho más importantes¨

¨Entonces juraste venganza…¨ Agregó el Invocador quien levantó su mochila y la dejó sobre la cama.

¨Exactamente. No podía luchar con mi viejo equipo, necesitaba algo mejor; fue allí cuando decidí mejorar todo lo que llevaba¨ Shauna observó su cuerpo además de las armas y equipo que portaba ¨Llevo mucho tiempo buscando a este asesino, y no dudaré en quitarle la vida apenas aparezca¨

¨Es por eso que me necesitas para ayudarte en la cacería¨

¨No, debes entrenarte como Invocador, y aunque luego de un mes hayas logrado aprender lo más sencillo, tienes un camino por delante. Pero eso es solo una parte, tenemos que erradicar a todos los monstruos del Vacío que nos encontremos; si llegase a aparecer Aatrox, eso es solo mío y no te verás involucrado¨

¨¿Ahora vas a impedirme a ayudarte en tu venganza? Estamos vinculados, dos son mejor que uno y todo eso¨

¨Sigo siendo tu Campeona y tengo más poder sobre ti¨ La cazadora se llevó una mirada de odio por parte de Ismael ¨Si ya estás listo, vámonos, no debemos perder más tiempo¨

¨No, esperemos hasta la noche, mientras mi madre siga despierta va a ser imposible irnos sin escuchar todas sus quejas¨

…

Una vez llegada la noche, ambos estaban listos para partir. La casa estaba silenciosa, todas las luces apagadas y sin ningún rastro de alguien que pueda detenerlos.

El dúo salió del cuarto con total cautela; miraron a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, pero nada. Sus pasos eran casi imperceptibles pero a medida que se acercaban a la puerta de entrada, una persona los estaba observando desde atrás.

¨¿Ismael?¨ El tono agudo de la voz sorprendió al Invocador, al girar vio a la pequeña de cabellos castaños, su rostro indicaba que seguía un poco dormida.

¨Marie ¿Qué haces aquí?¨

¨Fui al baño y escuché algo, y los veo a ustedes aquí ¿A dónde van?¨

Cavenati no podía dejar que su hermana sepa; ella era fácil de disuadir pero su madre era casi imposible ¨Voy… a la casa de un amigo, me invitó unos días y no podía decirle que no¨

¨¿Visitarás al primo Máximo también? Escuché que él necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo¨

¨Eh… supongo… aunque la casa de mi amigo queda en el lado opuesto a la de Máximo. Solo prométeme que no le dirás nada a mamá ¿De acuerdo?¨ Marie asintió y la mano del Invocador fue hacia la cabeza de la niña, dándole unas palmadas ¨Buena chica¨

Habiéndole dicho eso, se levantó y junto a Vayne dejaron la casa, la cual no volverían tan pronto.

¨¿Sabes que te irán a buscar, verdad?¨

¨Lo sé, es por eso que antes de irnos tenemos que hacer una parada¨

…

Una vez en la puerta de la parada de Ismael, el peli-negro golpeó la puerta para alertarle al dueño del hogar de su presencia.

¨¡ _Un momento!¨_ Una voz femenina se escuchó desde dentro. Al abrirse la puerta se reveló a una joven, un poco más pequeña que Ismael pero la gran diferencia era la edad ¨Tú… tú eres el amigo de Matt ¿cierto?¨

¨Necesito hablar con él, es importante¨

¨Pasa, está en el fondo practi…- ¿Quién es ella?¨ Preguntó Martha al señalar a Vayne.

¨Soy su Cam- amiga de Cavenati¨ Era importante que el secreto de los Campeones permanezca oculto, incluso ante el mejor amigo de Ismael.

¨De acuerdo, quizás puedas hablar un poco con Fifi mientras él discute cosas importantes con mi hermano¨

Una vez dentro, la menor cerró la puerta y los tres se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás de la casa donde un chico de cabello verde practicaba con una mujer más alto que él, pero lo que logró llamar la atención de los nuevos visitantes fue que ambos estaban luchando con estoques.

¨No… sería una coincidencia¨ Dijo Vayne, en su mente rondaba una idea la cual se respondería en unos segundos.

¨¡Hey!¨ Gritó la pequeña y las personas del fondo se detuvieron, girando su cabeza hacia Ismael y Shauna ¨Llegó tu amigo Matt¨

El dueño del hogar y la persona junto a él se acercaron, aunque tanto la mujer como la Campeona se sorprendieron al verse ¨¿Madame Vayne?¨ Preguntó la Gran Duelista, usando su característico acento francés.

¨Fiora… ¿Qué haces aquí?¨

¨Entrenando a mi Invocador¨ Respondió la guerrera y giró su cabeza para centrarse en Ismael ¨Y supongo que él es la persona vinculada a ti¨

¨Matt ¿Qué significa esto?¨

¨No hay mucho que explicar¨ Se encogió de hombros el peli-verde ¨Al igual que tú, soy un Invocador y estoy entrenándome para luchar contra el Vacío¨

¨Entonces al menos tenemos un objetivo en común¨ Agregó la tiradora quien levantó su brazo, mostrando la ballesta portátil.

¨¿Ellos saben de la Alianza?¨ Preguntó Martha, ganándose la mirada de los otros cuatro.

¨No… no creo¨ El chico Bow miró a Ismael pero este último negó con su cabeza ¨Entonces voy a hacerlo breve: El Vacío está en guerra contra nosotros, los Invocadores. Ya han habido varios ataques y creemos que podrían haber más¨

¨¿Y por eso crearon esta… Alianza?¨

¨Precisamente, si nos encontramos todos comunicados nos será fácil poder prevenir los ataques de nuestros enemigos¨

¨Aprendes rápido, Matt¨ Agregó Fiora, llevando su mano hacia el hombro del peli-verde.

Mirando a Vayne quien no dijo nada, Ismael acordó algo; si lograba recibir ayuda de esta Alianza, entonces sería más fácil cazar a los monstruos del Vacío, dejando un camino libre a la demaciana para llevar a cabo su venganza.

¨De acuerdo, nos uniremos a ustedes¨

¨Solo una cosa¨ Dijo Matthew ¨¿Qué era de lo que teníamos que hablar?¨

Pero Ismael simplemente sonrió ¨Nada… solo quería ver como estabas. Íbamos de camino a casa¨

* * *

 **Fin del arco de Vayne y ahora es cuando comienza la historia de otro tirador, uno más... interesante, dado los Campeones que hay en la Alianza :)**

 **Además, el último de los OCs está vinculado a Aatrox, así que imaginen que ocurrirá si Vayne se encuentra con el asesino de sus padres!**

 **Se acaba la season y aunque mi cuenta ya está en platino, le estoy haciendo el favor a alguien para subirla a oro, pero es dificil ganar partidas en Plata I D:**

* * *

 **Ismael:** _Es Hermoso, me encanto :D_

 **Espero que te guste este segundo capítulo :)**

 **WafleKouhai:** _Vayne vengadora , ¿es la skin que tiene es del legado cierto?_

 _Buen cap. Espero con ansias la aparicion de Jhin._

 **Si, es la de legado (También conocida como Vindicator Vayne o Vayne Hipster)**

 **Ya el siguiente capítulo es el del gran artista, a no desesperarse :D**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y hacen su aparición Vayne, al lo vigilante de la noche, lo que ya de por si es, y Vel'Koz, como el ojo investigador que es, haber como serán las reacciones de la familia al conocer a la campeona vinculada con Ismael, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **No tan buenas, su madre que le impide ir con Vayne a cazar monstruos del Vacío y las hermanas quienes tienen miedo de la Campeona.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	73. Cap 73: El Virtuoso

**OC creado por Jakobs-Snipper**

* * *

 _¨Mi genio florece en la masacre, como un lirio al amanecer…¨_

Al hacer click sobre el retrato del personaje, solo quedaba esperar hasta que la partida comience.

Ophelia Knight llevaba ya un tiempo jugando League, conocía las mecánicas, objetos, estrategias; todo lo necesario para intentar ser la mejor. Claro estaba que el Campeón que había elegido era su favorito, pero era algo irónico; en vez de elegir alguien como Caitlyn o Vi que representan a las fuerzas de la ley, eligió a alguien que era completamente opuesto a las oficiales de Piltover, un asesino que aterroriza a Runaterra, aunque para sus ojos, él se consideraba un artista.

La joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones tuvo un largo viaje hasta llegar a América; a los 5 años se mudó de Noruega, país que la vio nacer, y se desplazó hasta Estados Unidos ya que su padre fue trasladado para trabajar en la central norteamericana. Tras haber tenido pocas clases de inglés en Europa, tuvo cierta dificultad al intentar aprender el idioma nativo y esto llevó a algunos conflictos, uno de ellos fue que era muchas veces el objeto de burlas debido a su forma de hablar.

Con los años entrantes, uno de los pasatiempos de Ophelia era ir a ver películas; en su tierra natal las carteleras estaban a tope de películas locales y muy pocas veces había algo proveniente del resto del mundo. Al llegar a América, ella tuvo mucho tiempo para ver muchos filmes, sobre todo los de la segunda guerra mundial. Para ella los actores no lograban ponerse en la piel de una persona herida o incluso un asesino, las muertes no le llamaban ni una pizca de atención pero lo fue la utilería que usaban; armas clásicas que luego formarían la mente de la joven Knight quien tomó un camino muy diferente al que mostraban las películas.

No había guerras y ciertamente no quería convertirse en una asesina, de tal forma que usó su desagrado ante los crímenes y los empleó al entrar a la academia de policía.

Luego del entrenamiento físico y las prácticas con las armas, Ophelia se graduó y logró conseguir trabajo en la estación de policía de Washington; desde entonces, con cada paga lograba mejorar su vida. Por un lado consiguió su propia casa y una computadora portátil que utilizaba para jugar League cuando no estaba de servicio.

Era irónico, ya que su Campeón favorito era un asesino y no solo apreciaba la forma de hablar y el diseño del personaje, sino que también su filosofía de ``embellecer a las personas´´. Esto incluso la llevó a interesarse un poco más en el armamento y un poco más en la idea de tener que matar a alguien bajo ciertas razones; ella ya había jalado el gatillo de su arma en el pasado y quitado la vida de alguien con el fin de salvar a otra, pero sus compañeros empezaban a dudar de ella, aunque Ophelia seguía siendo la misma chica que buscaba cumplir su trabajo como oficial de policía.

La partida estaba a punto de comenzar y mientras se relajaba en su asiento escuchó que la radio de la policía sobre su cama estaba empezando a hacer ruidos. Al acercarse logró sintonizar correctamente la frecuencia de la estación.

 _¨…crimen en la calle 30, al parecer tres criminales armados intentan robar un mini-supermercado. Hay civiles involucrados. Oficiales identifíquense si van a intervenir. Cambio¨_

Esa tienda estaba a un par de calles de la casa de la chica; al principio dudó, miró la pantalla y la partida había comenzado, no podía dejar al ``artista´´ y sus compañeros de equipo solos pero su deber como oficial tenía mucho peso en este caso.

Tomó la radio de su cama y presionó el botón para enviar mensajes ¨Aquí la oficial Knight, estoy en camino a la tienda. Cambio¨ Con total rapidez empezó a colocarse el uniforme además del equipo reglamentario, junto a su placa y pistola.

 _¨Knight, espere refuerzos en la entrada, una patrulla se encuentra a un kilómetro de su posición¨_

Pero decidió desobedecer la orden y apenas se encontraba lista corrió hacia la tienda. No buscaba ser una heroína pero tampoco podía dejar que los criminales logren escaparse.

…

Una vez se aproximó al minisúper, logró ver a través de las ventanas del frente que muchos de los compradores se encontraban en el suelo mientras que uno de los criminales se encontraba vaciando uno de los cajeros mientras que los otros dos se encontraban desaparecidos; posiblemente en el interior buscando algo de valor.

Ella tomó el arma de su funda y se empezó a mover con cautela hasta entrar a la tienda; lo que pensaba que sería un acercamiento silencioso, el sonido de las puertas automáticas alertó al criminal del cajero quien se dio la vuelta y apuntó su arma. Lo que Ophelia no esperaba era que la pistola del truhan fue activada y salió disparado el proyectil, aunque el mismo impactó sobre uno de los cristales de la entrada, provocando que la oficial se ponga bajo cubierto.

¨¡Llegó la policía, vámonos de aquí!¨ Gritó el tipo quien seguía apuntando hacia la dirección de la castaña mientras que se movía hacia atrás en uno de los pasillos.

Al intentar asomar su cabeza, Knight vio que no había nadie en su cercanía salvo los rehenes. Sin ningún peligro aparenta, ella entró y empezó a indicarles a los civiles que empezaran a huir; algunos estaban agobiados por el pánico y no lograban reaccionar, mucho menos escuchar las palabras de la persona que los intentaba salvar.

Mientras continuaba con su paso, ocurrió algo en el minisúper. Las luces se apagaron, tanto en el establecimiento como en la calle de afuera; era un apagón total.

Con esta distracción, Ophelia escuchó como la puerta de atrás se había abierto con total fuerza ¨¡POLICÍA, MANOS EN ALTO!¨

¨¡Mierda!¨

La voz del tercer criminal, el cual había disparado antes, pudo escucharse en este silencio lleno de adrenalina. Mientras que los otros policías lograban contener a los otros dos, la chica de 23 logró tener contacto visual con el malhechor quien también logró verla.

¨¡Alt-!¨ Gritó Knight pero el movimiento del tipo no la dejó terminar su oración.

Ella corrió por los pasillos, teniendo mucho cuidado de cualquier disparo que logre poner su vida o la de los civiles en peligro. A la distancia se podían escuchar las sirenas indicando que más refuerzos estaban en camino.

Antes de que el criminal lograse escapar del mini-supermercado, en las afueras ya había otra patrulla aunque vacía, pero el sonido de más coches en camino no era buena señal para él. No había escapatoria, al girarse vio a Ophelia con su pistola apuntándole. El pánico empezó a controlarlo y tomó a un rehén del suelo.

¨¡Atrás o le vuelo la cabeza!¨ El arma del truhan estaba apuntando hacia el cuello de la civil quien lloraba del miedo.

¨Suéltala, no hay necesidad de que alguien tenga que ir al hospital¨

¨¿El hospital? ¡¿Sabes a donde me enviarán?! ¡A LA CÁRCEL!¨ El sobresalto del criminal le estaba dando tiempo a la oficial para intentar apuntarle. No podía dejar que un inocente muera.

El silencio entre ambos parecía eterno; solo había una forma de lidiar con las clase de personas que lograban entrar en pánico. Se necesitaba de alguien profesional que pueda mantener controlada a esta persona ya que al mínimo movimiento llevaría a que él jalara del gatillo.

Con una segunda patrulla ya en posición, los policías gritaron desde su vehículo lo cual llevó a que el criminal hiciera un movimiento bastante brusco, dándole a Ophelia un buen ángulo de tiro.

Lamentablemente no esperaba que la rehén se moviera y el disparo rozó el lado de su cabeza y luego fue directo hacia la frente del ladrón quien cayó al suelo inmediatamente.

La oficial se acercó a la civil herida y vio cómo su bala había provocado cierto daño, pero también notó que su objetivo había sido eliminado. Detrás de ella se acercaron los otros dos efectivos policiales quienes observaron esta escena con un tanto de asombro.

Ella había cumplido su trabajo, pero también hizo una maniobra arriesgada. Estaba segura de que algo le iba a ocurrir en el futuro.

…

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que ocurrió aquel crimen y desde que el comisario le quitó la placa. Ella fue dada de baja por tiempo indefinido tras haber herido a un civil durante el servicio, además de incumplimiento de órdenes.

Cada vez que miraba su arma sentía cierta pena; ella sabía que lo que hizo estaba mal pero al mismo tiempo era lo correcto. Un simple error de cálculos y no solo tendría a un criminal muerto sino que también a una persona inocente. No era la primera vez que lograba quitarle la vida a alguien, pero cada vez que lo hacía era algo incómodo, sobre todo esta vez que hubo daño colateral provocado por la misma Ophelia.

Al mismo tiempo no podía pasar el tiempo jugando League ya que por alguna razón no funcionaba, es por eso que miraba viejas partidas en internet que tenían a su Campeón favorito como la estrella principal.

Cada bala, cada asesinato, eran momentos de belleza y gloria para el Virtuoso ¨Ah Jhin, haces que disparar un arma sea tan fácil, aunque tus motivos son tan crueles…¨ Suspiró, reclinándose en su silla.

¨El instrumento de mi arte es mi propia genialidad, Invocadora, mi arma solo lo manifiesta al público¨ Una voz masculina provino desde la puerta de la habitación.

Knight había escuchado esto y rápidamente tomó su arma y la apuntó hacia la fuente de dicha voz. En frente de ella vio a un hombre usando un poncho que cubría su torso y unos pantalones azules que podrían clasificarse como jeans debido a su color y textura; sin embargo había algo raro con él. Uno de sus brazos estaba cubierto por una pieza de armadura casi anaranjada, similar al bronce pulido, en su mano tenía lo que parecía una pistola bastante elegante, aunque con su tamaño podría tranquilamente ser un rifle, el punto más llamativo era que su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca que mostraba una sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo los ojos marrones-casi rojos podían verse reflejados desde los pequeños orificios.

¨¿Quién eres?¨ Dijo la chica quien estaba apuntando al rostro del extraño.

¨¿Me llamas por mi nombre y aun así preguntas por mi identidad?¨ Su tono era un poco sarcástico, aunque lúgubre. Con un simple giro de su arma, la colocó a un lado de su cintura, luego hizo una reverencia elegante ¨Mi nombre es Jhin, Campeón y artista renombrado. Estoy seguro que logró escuchar de mí¨

¨T-tú no eres Jhin, él no existe. Y si lo hiciera, sería marcado como un criminal¨

¨¿Criminal? ¿Está mal intentar hacer arte? Después de todo, tú y yo tenemos una visión no tan diferente, Ophelia¨ Un sensación fría recorrió el cuerpo de la Invocadora y se supo demostrar ya que la pistola en sus manos empezaba a temblar muy débilmente ¨Hace unas semanas, logré ver como tu instrumento se ponía en acción; ver como ese extraño era…¨ el Campeón levantó sus manos e inhaló, indicando su placer ante la muerte del criminal del minisúper ¨Un lienzo para tu obra¨

¨Lo que hice **no** fue arte. Maté a una persona y logré poner en peligro a otra. Tú y yo no somos iguales¨

¨En eso difiero. Nuestro vínculo te hará ver el mundo de una manera diferente; a los ojos de unos podría parecer un crimen lo de aquella noche, pero para mí fue una obra de arte, un paso en la dirección correcta para tu _Magnum Opus¨_ El hombre de la máscara se acercó y tomó la pistola de la chica. Ella seguía un tanto asustada, no debía creer que la persona en frente de ella era el verdadero Jhin, pero su forma de hablar, caminar e incluso expresarse quitaba cualquier duda de su existencia.

¨¿Qué quieres de mí?¨ La castaña vio como el Ioniano le ofrecía la mano para que se levante de la silla la cual aceptó con un poco de duda.

¨Enseñarte lo que puedes hacer con las herramientas correctas. Eres mi Invocadora, y como tal no solo aprenderás los hechizos, sino que también serás testigo de cómo tu arte evoluciona hasta llegar a su punto más alto¨ El Campeón giró el arma de Ophelia y dejó que el cañón esté apuntado hacia él, permitiendo que la dueña lograse tomar la pistola otra vez ¨Tienes un don, aunque decides no escucharlo. Acéptame y te mostraré de lo que eres capaz…¨

Los ojos marrones de la oficial estaban centrados en el arma, luego en la sonrisa penetrante de la máscara de Jhin. Sin decir nada, sus labios se movieron, esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Y tenemos al señor 4. Va a ser interesante su encuentro con el grupo, ya algunos pueden imaginarse que puede ocurrir, dado que tenemos Campeones que son enemigos de él y algunos incluso fueron víctimas durante los teasers.**

 **Ya solo quedan 3 OCs (incluido este) por presentar, luego de eso, veremos como sigue la historia. Tengo algunas cosas preparadas, solo hay que esperar que llegue el momento correcto :)**

* * *

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Ya viene el señor " :) " , me pregunto de donde sacara tantos pétalos de rosa..._

 **Dado que esa cara esta incompleta, puedo imaginarme lo que querías hacer. La verdad, podría dar una explicación a eso, solo que prefiero que siga siendo un misterio :)**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y termina el arco de la cazadora nocturna, así que era amigo de Matt, y veo que le va bien en su entrenamiento, y se viene desde Jonia, el artista de la muerte, fanático del cuatro, que mira el mundo de rojo, y con una excepcional gracia al caminar, Jhin, haber cuales serán sus "lienzos" en los que trabajará, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Va a tener varios lienzos, aunque me preocuparía por aquellos en los cuales Ophelia pueda trabajar.**

 **matymaster:** _4-4_

 _4-4_  
 _4-4_  
 _44444444444_  
 _-4_  
 _-4_  
 _-4_  
 _-4_

 _Lo que hace el aburrimiento xD_

 **(Por si no se nota, eso debería ser un 4 gigante) Eh... no salió e.e**

 **derpylove25:** _AAAAAAH BUENOOOOOO desaparesco unos dias y cuando veo este fic hay como 20 capitulos mas xD_

 _Bueno, perdona por desaparecer y no dejar mi review, es que me enganche MUCHO con otro fic y me olvide de todos los otros que estaba leyendo xD, pero lo estoy por terminar y me decidi pasar por aqui :v_

 _Bueno, termino el arco de la tiradora destroza tanques, ahora llega el del bosecionado por el numero 4, ya qukero ver que pasa jaja_

 **No hay problema, los capítulos salen como pan caliente (casi). Yo también estoy con otros fics tanto en ingles como español aunque los primeros no estan actualizando D:**

 **Jakobs-Snipper:** _Ah llegado al fin, el quien es la rosa que crece en el fango, el es la flor de loto, el es Belleza... XDDD_

 **El es el tipo que aparece en la casa de Ophelia de la nada y sin romper ningún vidrio o forzar ninguna puerta.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	74. Cap 74: El arte y la justicia se unen

**OC creado por Jakobs-Snipper**

* * *

Tras haber estado bastante tiempo vinculada al Virtuoso, la chica no había sufrido ningún cambio en su cuerpo, más allá de que él le había advertido. Sin embargo la mente de la oficial no era la misma desde la primera aparición del Ioniano.

Eso, combinado con el hecho de que no había vuelto al servicio activo empezó manifestarse algo dentro de ella; una sensación extraña que apareciera cada vez que observaba su arma; era la necesidad de jalar del gatillo, disparar y crear arte.

¨¿Ansiosa?¨ La sola presencia de Jhin ya no era algo extraño para la Invocadora, pero de vez la mirada del asesino causaba cierto pavor a la castaña.

¨No… ¿Por qué?¨ Incluso aunque ella no hubiese dicho nada antes sobre aquella sensación, el Campeón no tardó en notarla, incluso luego de tantos meses.

¨Tu dedo… tu mano¨ Él se acercó y levantó la mano de la chica, la forma que tenía era similar como si estuviese sosteniendo un arma y al mismo tiempo jalando un gatillo ¨Deseas disparar, matar a alguien en el nombre del arte¨

¨No, yo no soy una asesina, soy una oficial de la ley¨ Inmediatamente Ophelia quitó su mano y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

¨Sigue creyendo eso. Tu trabajo es llevar a cabo la ley, acabar con los criminales ¿Pero tu justicia hace eso?¨ El Campeón caminó alrededor de la joven, quedándose detrás de ella ¨¿Crees que podrás seguir manteniendo tu código de… moral y ética por siempre mientras estés vinculada a mí?¨ Jhin emitió una leve risa ¨Se lo que pasa por tu mente, todos estos meses estabas intentando contenerte pero hay veces que puedo ver lo que haces¨ Por detrás, el hombre de la máscara se acercó a la oreja derecha de la Invocadora ¨Puedo leerte como un libro Ophelia, ansías aprender mi arte, ansías crear obras bellas como las que yo hago¨

¨¡Te equivocas!¨ Respondió alzando su tono y dándose la vuelta ¨Yo disparé esa arma para defender una vida, no lo hice por placer. No ansío convertirme en una asesina… no ansío convertirme en alguien como _tú_ ¨

Pero la risa del Campeón, sarcástica como siempre, tomó por sorpresa a la oficial ¨Por favor, no esperaba semejante actuación de mi actriz preferida…¨ Comenzó a aplaudir, su aire de superioridad estaba muy latente en este momento ¨No debes negarlo, busca dentro de tu corazón y hallarás la verdadera razón de ese disparo¨

¨¿Y si lo hice por placer, qué? Tomé la justicia por mano propia, está en mi derecho¨

¨Derecho; leyes; moral; ética, decides complicar todo, solo para negar lo que en verdad quieres¨ Jhin tomó la pistola de la chica y la observó, su ojo marrón-rojizo mirando el negro del arma para luego centrarse en la castaña ¨Aunque accediste a aprender los hechizos de Invocador, todavía tienes un largo camino para convertirte en una verdadera virtuosa, pero no te preocupes, te haré perfecta, lograrás crear belleza en cada lienzo en el cual trabajes. Tu deseo de jalar el gatillo será saciado una y otra y otra vez¨

¨¡NO!¨ Esta vez el grito de la dueña del hogar fue mucho más alto ¨Mi trabajo es ejercer la ley, la justicia se hará cargo de los criminales¨

¨Y dime… ¿Acaso las leyes en tu mundo son justas?¨ Detrás de la máscara, Jhin sonrió, no había forma de poder contrarrestar ese argumento.

Ophelia abrió su boca pero no pudo esbozar una respuesta. Iba a decir que sí, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no; varias veces un criminal termina libre incluso tras cometer un crimen o incluso los inocentes son los que son enviados tras las rejas. La justicia era ciega y aunque le cueste admitirlo, el asesino tenía razón.

¨¿Quieres la verdad? Te convertiste en una justiciera para sentirte algo que no eres… una heroína¨

¨No…¨ La chica cubrió sus oídos, no quería escuchar esas palabras, era una verdad que no podía digerir, no quería hacerlo.

Al intentar levantar la cabeza, vio que el infame hombre estaba a meros centímetros de ella; con muy poca fuerza logró tomar las manos de la joven para que logre escuchar ¨Tu trabajo no es ejercer la ley… tu trabajo… es establecer la justicia¨

Knight bajó su cabeza, se podía escuchar un sollozo proveniente de ella ¨He visto crímenes quedar impunes, asesinos que simplemente caminan por las calles y cometen otro delito. Ellos merecen un disparo…¨ Las piernas de la Invocadora habían perdido fuerza y su cuerpo fue hacia adelante, sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo del Campeón quien la abrazó para evitar que cayera ¨Quizás es cierto… quería ser una heroína, estar del lado de la ley… pero pude ver que la ley no es justa con todos¨

La chica se levantó y con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del Ioniano ¨¿Lo ves ahora?¨ La mano protegida de Jhin fue hacia la mejilla de la chica, limpiando una lágrima que estaba posando allí.

Ophelia asintió ¨Es como con la orden Kinkou…¨ Este comentario hizo que el Demonio Dorado levantase una ceja detrás de la máscara ¨¿Realmente el equilibrio es el camino que todos deben o solo para algunos?¨ Ella no quería admitirlo pero algo estaba cambiando en ella; su mente había adoptado una visión distinta, una que se asemejaba a la del asesino.

¨Lo entiendes… ¨ Susurró Jhin.

¨No mataré gente para hacer tus actos artísticos… lo haré por una razón noble, llevaré a aquellos que lo merecen a la muerte, mis balas los ajusticiarán¨ Ella movió su mano y levantó la máscara de la persona que la estaba abrazando, con ello logró ver la tela que en parte cubría el rostro del Campeón a excepción de un ojo. Su cabello era negro y corto ¨Tu arte convierte a las personas en bellas obras maestras… ¿yo? Llevaré la justicia con mi propia mano¨ Con una sonrisa de malicia, el Campeón movió la tela oscura y permitió que sus labios estén al descubierto para besar a la chica a la cual había corrompido.

* * *

Esa misma noche, ambos decidieron salir; era el momento de que Ophelia logre demostrar lo que podía hacer; incluso sin una placa ella portaba su arma con honor y buscaba a aquellos que merecían ser ajusticiados.

Desde una posición elevada el dúo observaba a las personas pasar, todos inocentes aunque a los ojos del Ioniano todos eran posibles lienzos.

¨Allí¨ La oficial señaló a dos personas que estaban caminando no muy lejos de su posición.

Sin perder tiempo ambos bajaron de allí y empezaron a seguir a los extraños que para Knight, merecían ser ajusticiados. Nadie prestaba al tipo con máscara y encapuchado mucho menos a ella quien tenía el arma en parte oculta bajo su manga; además la oscuridad de la noche ayudaban a disfrazar todo.

No obstante las presas al parecer se habían percatado de que estaban siendo perseguidos y entraron a un callejón para despistar al Virtuoso y su aprendiz, pero para ella esto significaba una victoria; sin testigos ni nadie que pudiese detenerlos, esta noche sería una para recordar.

¨Es el momento…¨ Susurró el Campeón y al girar levemente su cabeza pudo ver como la Invocadora levantó su brazo y apuntó hacia aquel que parecía más alto.

Ophelia jaló el gatillo y vio como la bala salió disparada desde el cañón de la pistola, aunque solo había un problema. El objetivo se había girado y rápidamente extendió el brazo lanzando algo en la trayectoria del proyectil y cortándolo a la mitad; una vez perdió fuerza, el objeto que lanzó el extraño cayó a los pies de la castaña. Era un shuriken.

¨¿Qué?¨ Dijo la oficial quien levantó su cabeza y pudo observar que las personas que iban a ser ajusticiadas no eran simples humanos.

Ellos se dieron la vuelta y mostraron sus ojos rojos ante el dúo de asesinos; al principio parecían desarmados pero el más alto de los dos mostró un par de cuchillas a ambos lados de sus brazos.

Jhin aplaudió y se quitó la capucha, revelando su máscara ¨Aparezco en un nuevo mundo, lleno de lienzos en los cuales trabajar y además logro encontrarme con una gran obra en la cual puedo trabajar¨

¨Jhin…¨ Dijo el Maestro de las Sombras ¨Si buscas matarme, vas a tener que intentarlo¨

¨No te preocupes, llegará tu momento; a diferencia de Kusho quien murió por unas manos… sucias y faltas de inspiración y creatividad¨ El tirador llevó su mano hacia el hombro de la chica ¨Dejaré que mi aprendiz trabaje esta vez¨

El dedo de la chica esta vez fue a la otra persona quien también tenía una mirada carmesí brillante. Al jalar el gatillo la bala viajó, solo que su objetivo no cayó muerto, mucho menos intentó huir.

El proyectil atravesó una sombra oscura y el dueño de dicha creación oscura se hallaba en frente de la oficial, tomándola del cuello y lanzándola contra el suelo. En este momento movió su mano libre hacia la garganta de Ophelia, no sin antes revelar la cuchilla retráctil, similar a las que portaba el asesino.

¨Vamos… hazlo, tarde o temprano serás ajusticiado como la rata que eres¨ Knight acusó a Ethan quien no removía el filo de su arma del cuello de la castaña.

Pero antes de hacerlo, algo lo detuvo; fue allí cuando la aprendiz había notado algo dentro de la oreja del chico; era una especie de comunicador y debido a una débil voz que venía de allí, alguien más estaba espiándolos a estos cuatro. Habiendo sido advertido, el Invocador retrajo la cuchilla y levantó a Ophelia de su chaqueta.

¨Tienes suerte de tener a alguien vigilándome todo el tiempo¨ Dijo con un tono sombrío el peli-negro.

¨¿Y por qué debería tener suerte?¨

¨Eres un recurso muy valioso en esta guerra y aunque Zed y yo odiemos esto, necesitamos tu ayuda en la Alianza¨

¨¿Una alianza?¨ Dijo Jhin curioso ¨Entiendo que tu Campeón sea… alguien peculiar para mis obras, ¿Pero por qué deberíamos unirnos a ustedes?¨

¨Porque el Vacío está aterrorizando a este mundo, los Invocadores intentan detenerlos y cuantos más seamos mejor¨

¨Noto algo de impotencia en tus palabras… ¿Esto ocurrió en el pasado? ¿Mh?¨ Jhin estaba intentando molestar al Maestro de las Sombras pero este último estaba intentando contenerse.

¨Esta guerra no está dentro de nuestros planes¨ La oficial miró a su Campeón y luego al dúo de las sombras ¨Pero quedan avisados: Una vez termine, volveré y los ajusticiaré¨

¨Buena suerte¨ Ethan emitió una leve risa y ambos desaparecieron entre las sombras, dejando al Virtuoso y su aprendiz solos en ese callejón.

* * *

 **Fin del arco del Virtuoso y ya se puede ver la rivalidad (o sería el odio?) entre Jhin y Zed. Suerte para Ophelia que Ethan estaba siendo vigilado por otra persona (Pista: Misma dueña de OC)**

 **Siguiente: Rumble y ya solo quedan 2. Ahora sí, la semana que viene se acaban todos los arcos de introducción.**

* * *

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Hay campeones que saben llegar sutilmente , como Shen y Jhin, otros que pasan a llevar cosas o brillan por ahí xD_

 _PD: Espero que Ophelia no conozca el caso de Ethan en sus registros de la poli :v eso dependerá de en que año ella ingreso exactamente, sino no tendría como ya que esta cerrado y no hay nada para una nueva investigación._

 **Claro, también podría haber una gran lluvia de pétalos que presenten a Jhin, pero él no le gusta tanto espectáculo, eso se lo llevan sus obras.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Fue una buena historia policial lo del principio, y cuando leí las partes de Jhin hasta oí su voz en mi cabeza, haber como serán "las clases de arte" de Ophelia impartidas por su particular profesor, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Jhin es un personaje que está hecho para el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	75. Cap 75: La Amenaza Mecánica

**OC creado por AngelX789**

* * *

¨Travis vamos… ya está a punto de comenzar la partida¨ El chico susurró mientras que estaba escuchando a través de sus auriculares inalámbricos que todos los Campeones ya habían entrado a la Grieta. Antes de ir hacia su habitación terminó de atornillar la última pieza para su proyecto

Travis Jones no era un joven que le fascinaban los deportes o la lectura, sino que su área se encontraba en la mecánica. Nacido en Utah, el joven logró desde temprana edad trabajar con algunas piezas junto a su padre, generando así su emoción por las máquinas. A los 19 años y con suficiente dinero decidió inscribirse en la universidad para obtener un título en ingeniería mecánica además de lograr mudarse cerca de los terrenos educativos para empezar desde cero.

¨Listo, ahora…¨ El chico se limpió las manos con un trapo y lo dejó sobre la máquina que había construido; luego corrió hasta su habitación y se sentó para poder jugar.

Al igual que muchas personas en el globo, este peli-negro disfrutaba de jugar League of Legends, sobre todo cuando llegó a la universidad. Sin embargo había llegado a sus oídos que otras personas también jugaban a League, pero Jones decidió permanecer alejado ya que no quería que ocurriese el mismo error en su infancia; ser rechazado por todos generaba un aura de soledad en él y prefería que permanezca así.

Todos tienen un personaje favorito y Travis no era la excepción. El Yordle azul montado sobre su gran máquina era el preferido del jugador; al igual que él, Rumble era un mecánico y amante por los artilugios. Un tipo extraño para sus compañeros de la ciudad de Bandle pero él se consideraba único.

Estaba claro que uno de los sueños del estudiante era el de crear su propia máquina andante, pero era eso: sueños. Así que se conformaba con cosas de menor tamaño tal como el proyecto que estaba trabajando para luego entregarlo en la universidad.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, Travis sentía que algo iba mal; su puntaje no iba tan bien como esperaba ¨Hoy no es una de esas partidas…¨ Dijo y se dirigió hacia el dragón para ayudar a su equipo.

 _¨¿Problemas, Invocador?¨_ Era extraño, el chico pensó que había escuchado la voz de Rumble, aunque no era una de sus frases típicas.

¨¿Problemas?¨ Respondió con un tono burlón ¨No hay ningún problema, solo… no logré matar a muchos del otro lado¨

 _¨Eso es simple: Simplemente no sabes cómo manejar a Tristy correctamente¨_ Un poco arrogante, el Yordle rió, ganándose un poco el odio del jugador.

¨¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién te crees que eres?¨

 _¨Bueno… soy Rumble y no creo que un Invocador, mucho menos un con problemas de actitud, logre manejar la máquina que diseñé mejor que yo¨_

¨Ya veo… eres otro de esos hackers…¨ Travis se cruzó de brazos y solo se dedicó a ver su pantalla ¨Muy bien, a ver si juegas mejor que yo¨

 _¨Será un placer…¨_

Tras esas palabras, el personaje se movía solo, sin necesidad de que Jones le dé órdenes. Fue allí cuando el estudiante se sorprendió al ver la forma en la cual el Campeón destrozaba el campo de batalla, su lanzallamas hacía gran cantidad de daño por no decir que su habilidad definitiva logró modificar la balanza de la partida, permitiendo que su equipo gane la partida.

¨Vaya…¨Dijo Travis, haciendo una mueca de sorpresa y asombro ¨Supongo que no todos los hackers son malos en el juego¨

 _¨Cómo digas, Invocador. No te olvides de agradecerme cuando-¨_ El Campeón se detuvo al hablar y en la casa del chico las luces empezaron a parpadear _¨¿Qué ocurre?¨_

¨No me gusta lo que puede llegar a ocurrir…¨ El peli-negro se levantó de su asiento, esperando lo que podía ser un corte de electricidad en su casa.

 _¨Chico, hagas lo que hagas, no intentes-¨_ Y la voz de Rumble desapareció, al igual que todas las luces en el hogar.

Sin embargo este gran apagón no fue lo único que ocurrió en esa casa, sino que también algo provenía del garaje. El inconfundible sonido del metal cayendo y creando destrozos; solo había algo que podría producir ese ruido: Su proyecto universitario.

Al ir primero hacia la cocina para tomar una linterna y luego al garaje, lo que se encontró Travis fue algo completamente diferente. Primero su proyecto estaba destruido, aplastado por algo mucho más grande. Iluminó lo que parecía ser una pierna delgada, de hecho, era un largo palo de metal conectado a una terminal central cuyo frente estaba adornado por un arpón.

¨No… no puede… pero se parece¨ Susurró Travis y continuó apuntando con su linterna hasta llegar a lo que esperaba era la cabeza de esa _cosa_ pero no, lo único que vio fue algo que se movía. Su pelaje azul, ``cabello´´ en punta y orejas puntiagudas fueron las primeras pruebas de que lo que estaba observando Jones era algo imposible.

¨Oh no…¨ Dijo el Yordle, aterrizando en el suelo e inspeccionando los daños de su máquina ¨Tardaré días en repararla y-¨ Fue allí cuando notó el haz de luz proveniente de la linterna del joven ¨¿Quién anda allí?¨ Al saltar sobre el cuerpo de la máquina, el Campeón logró tener ventaja de altura sobre el dueño del hogar, no solo eso, también tenía una llave de tuercas en su mano, lista para usarla en caso de que haya que pelear ¨¿Intentas robar mi máquina?¨

¨¿Qué?¨ Ante la sorpresa de la voz, Travis apuntó hacia el pequeño, iluminándolo y encegueciéndolo, forzando a que el mismo cayera al suelo ¨¡No!¨ Se agachó e intentó ayudarlo ¨Lo siento¨

¨Si piensas que con esas palabras dejaré que te lleves mi máquina, estás equivocado¨ Rumble intentó levantarse y miró al robot gigante a su derecha ¨¡Tristy, lanza arpones!¨ La máquina reaccionó ante el comando de voz, pero salieron unas cuantas chispas, dejando a la creación del Yordle inutilizable.

¨¿Tristy?¨ Giró para ver al montón de metal y luego ver al mecánico Yordle ¨No… tú… ¿Tú eres Rumble?¨

¨Por la forma en la que hablas supongo que eres mi Invocador¨ Él rió ¨Eras mucho más agresivo cuando estaba en la grieta¨

¨¿Invocador? No… no sé de qué estás hablando¨

El creador de Tristy se levantó y empezó a mirar todo lo que había en el garaje; varios proyectos que nunca fueron terminados o incluso la última de las creaciones de Travis, aunque esta se encontraba destrozado por las piernas del robot ¨Interesante lugar¨ Apuntó al proyecto universitario aplastado ¨¿Tú lo construiste?¨

¨Sí, aunque ahora no sirve de nada¨ Jones trató de quitar las piernas de la máquina para poder recuperar su trabajo pero era inútil ¨Perfecto, ahora los profesores me van a desaprobar¨

¨¿Qué se supone que era?¨

¨Un pequeño reactor a base de chatarra. Aunque ahora se convirtió en un pisapapeles sobredimensionado¨ El peli-negro se sentó en frente de su creación, rendido ante la idea de que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para arreglarlo.

¨No lo creo… es algo novedoso, lo admito, pero es fácil de reparar¨ El Yordle giró su cabeza, mirando al Invocador ¨Si vamos a estar vinculados lo menos que puedo hacer es enseñarte unas cuantas cosas sobre máquinas, además de los hechizos de Invocador, claro está¨

¨No entiendo¨

¨No te preocupes, yo estaba igual de perdido; con el tiempo uno aprende¨ Extendió su mano ¨Soy Rumble, aunque tú ya sabes eso¨

¨Travis¨

¨Bien… Travis¨ Dijo girando la llave de tuercas en el aire ¨Veamos qué podemos hacer para reparar tu reactor…¨

* * *

 **Una nueva amistad se ha formado además de haber introducido al creador de Tristy!**

 **Creo que va a ser interesante escribir el segundo capítulo ya que al igual que Rumble, Travis va a tener ciertos... juguetes con los cuales causar estragos en el campo.**

* * *

 **Jakobs-Snipper:** _Se sabe que sera fabuloso pero nunca se esta bien preparado, ahora cuanto debere esperar para ver a jhin otra vez XD ?_

 **Eso depende si querés desarrollo.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	76. Cap 76: La Bestia

**OC creado por AngelX879**

 **Para poder imaginarlo mejor: La Bestia es un Silverback de la saga Gears of War**

* * *

La puerta del garaje estaba abierta y en frente de la misma había una furgoneta azul cuya parte de atrás también se encontraba abierta.

Travis tenía dinero pero no el suficiente como para adquirir un vehículo nuevo, sino que decidió comprar uno usado y en mal estado. Gracias a sus dotes de mecánico logró tener a su nuevo transporte en perfectas condiciones además de poder modificarlo para cierto proyecto que trabajó en conjunto con su Campeón.

¨Bien… sigue empujándolo, ya casi está¨ Dijo Rumble, guiando a su Invocador quien estaba colocando dentro de la parte de atrás de la furgoneta su proyecto, el cual estaba cubierto por una gran manta. ¨Perfecto¨ Terminó y el Yordle salió por la puerta del copiloto.

Al volver a entrar al garaje, el pequeño vio al dueño del hogar quien terminaba por cerrar la parte de atrás de la furgoneta. Desde su aparición hace meses, Jones empezó a cambiar un poco; por un lado su fascinación por las máquinas ya artilugios se había vuelto mucho más habitual y se sentía cómodo al trabajar en nuevos modelos, en lo físico, su cabello había empezado a tornarse azul poco a poco, dejando solo unos pocos mechones negros.

¨¿Entonces eso sería todo?¨ Preguntó el peli-azul, sacudiendo sus manos, intentando quitar la suciedad de las mismas.

¨Eso parece…¨ Rumble se cruzó de brazos, viendo la puerta trasera de la furgoneta cerrada ¨¿Te encargaste de la munición?¨

¨Lo hice anoche¨ Asintió el chico ¨Debo admitir que fue difícil cargar algunas cosas, sobre todo los escudos¨

¨Me sorprende que no te haya sido difícil el modelo en sí, o todas las armas que quisiste agregarle¨ Respondió el pequeño mecánico, provocando una risa por parte del Invocador.

¨Oh, lo fueron, pero teniéndote a ti conmigo puedo confirmar de que la dificultad no fue tan grande¨

¨Bien…¨ El Campeón empezó a moverse hacia el lado del copiloto ¨¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar y vamos al terreno de pruebas?¨

Travis asintió y presionó el botón dentro del garaje, haciendo que la puerta se cierre a medida que él se dirigía al asiento del conductor.

…

El proyecto en el cual el dúo de Bandle estuvo trabajando durante tanto tiempo fue en una armadura debido a que la idea de armar un robot en plan Tristy no era lo primero en su lista de creaciones. El modelo actual era Mark 2 ya que el primero en parte fue un éxito, sin embargo debido a ciertos problemas hidráulicos, forzaba a que la máquina perdiese aceite y el movimiento cesase.

A diferencia del primero, el segundo ya había adquirido capacidades armamentísticas, además de más piezas de blindaje. Utilizar la armadura en exceso provocaría una sobrecarga, cosa que no sería la primera vez; es por eso que la mayor parte del tiempo fue invertida en crear un generador que soporte el total funcionamiento de La Bestia (nombre temporal provisto por Travis)

¨Dime Rumble, ¿Crees que funcione?¨ Preguntó el Invocador, sin quitar los ojos del frente.

¨¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Es tu creación¨ El Yordle iba aferrado al asiento con varios cinturones ya que con su tamaño pequeño, le era muy difícil mantenerse quieto sin salir despedido tras un hoyo en la carretera.

¨Si, lo sé, pero estoy un poco nervioso, no quiero explotar mientras estoy dentro de la armadura¨ La última vez él había quedado atrapado en el modelo original del invento y Rumble tuvo que usar a Tristy para poder ayudar al mecánico a salir.

¨No creo que tengas problema, mientras que no uses Ignición entonces no deberías tener preocuparte¨ La risa burlona del Campeón no le causó tanta gracia al conductor; en venganza, Travis observó el hoyo que había a unos metros y giró su volante levemente para que la rueda derecha pase por encima del agujero y mande al pequeño a volar.

Durante su entrenamiento como Invocador, Jones no tuvo problema para aprender la mayoría de los hechizos, sino que el de Ignición fue el último de su lista y cada vez que intentaba canalizarlo, tanto él como sus proyectos terminaban con quemaduras leves.

Al pasar sobre el daño de la calle, la furgoneta golpeó y envió a Rumble a saltar unos centímetros del asiento ¨¡Lo hiciste a propósito!¨

¨¿Qué? ¿Yo? No sería capaz¨ El sarcasmo era evidente y el ciudadano de Bandle logró reconocerlo

¨Ah… ya veo, es una venganza¨ El Campeón esbozó una sonrisa ¨Me gusta tu actitud Travis, pero yo que tú me calmaría, lo último que quieres es despertar con Tristy apuntando su arpón hacia tu cara¨

¨Es aquí¨ Dijo el Invocador y la furgoneta hacia la derecha, tomando un camino de tierra que se dirigía hacia el bosque ubicado fuera de la ciudad.

Tras unos minutos de recorrer este tramo, ambos llegaron hacia un punto bastante alejado y dejaron estacionado el vehículo.

Las puertas de atrás se abrieron e inmediatamente el dúo retiró la creación de a poco. Primero dejaron que las piernas de la armadura tocaran el suelo y luego siguieron hasta que se encontraba erguido y listo para usarse.

Antes de comenzar las pruebas, Travis revisó que todas las armas estén cargadas y no haya ningún desperfecto externo. Al no encontrar ningún problema, el chico se puso detrás y dio un leve salto para colocarse en el asiento.

¨¿Cómo lo sientes?¨ Preguntó Rumble, caminando alrededor de la armadura a medida que esta estaba iniciándose.

¨Más cómoda que la anterior¨ Bromeó Jones, abriendo las rendijas frontales para tener visión ¨Bien… de momento no se desactivó¨ Lo siguiente que hizo fue mover las palancas que se encontraban a la izquierda y derecha, permitiendo mover los brazos de La Bestia.

Dado que era necesario probar las capacidades que podía tener el proyecto, las primeras armas que decidieron montar eran un gran cuchillo del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo un cañón con capacidad para disparar balas de pistola. Además, Rumble decidió proveer ciertos conocimientos para instalarle un escudo a la máquina, similar al que lleva Tristy.

¨Muy bien… todo perfecto; sistemas funcionando y-¨ Sin darse cuenta, Travis empujó con su pie el acelerador y La Bestia empezó a moverse, alertándolo un poco hasta que se detuvo. Rió y aplaudió ¨¡Funciona! No puedo creerlo, somos unos genios¨

¨Querrás decir que tú eres un genio, este invento fue plenamente una idea tuya¨ El Campeón se colocó en frente de la máquina para que el Invocador logre verlo ¨¿Qué tal si-?¨

¨¿Qué es eso?¨ Apuntó con el cuchillo hacia algo que estaba moviéndose a la distancia pero desapareció al moverse entre los árboles.

¨Debe ser un animal, no creo que nos haga daño¨

¨No¨ Jones dijo y empezó a moverse con la máquina hacia adelante; cada paso era un estruendo debido al peso que ejercía sobre la tierra ¨Sígueme, creo que sé cómo podemos probar el equipo¨

A medida que se acercaban al punto que había señalado Travis, pero lo que encontraron no fueron animales, al menos no de la Tierra. Eran criaturas pequeñas, caminaban en cuatro patas y tenían un cuerno; parecían escarabajos aunque su color morado indicaban que provenían del Vacío.

¨¿Qué hacen esas cosas aquí? Susurró Rumble, intentando ocultarse detrás de un tronco para no ser observado. Sin embargo Travis no podía ser tan sigiloso, y tampoco pensaba en serlo. Apenas descubrieron a todas estas criaturas, el Invocador inició la marcha, apuntando sus armas hacia los pequeños engendros, disparándoles y atravesando a los primero que aparecían en su camino ¨¡Travis espera!¨ Advirtió el Yordle pero era absurdo, él ya se había alejado.

En este combate, Jones estaba diezmando a los bichos pero había un problema extra: No localizaban el portal donde todos se generaban.

No tardó mucho hasta que empezaran a rodear al peli-azul y trataran de abalanzarse contra la armadura, pero gracias al escudo, el blindaje seguía intacto de momento.

¨¡Travis!¨ Gritó el Campeón y llamó la atención de la persona vinculada a él ¨¡Hay varios portales en esa dirección, ve a destruirlos!¨ Apuntó hacia el este y el joven mecánico se dirigió hacia allí, aplastando cualquier engendro que esté en su camino.

Para poder llegar hasta el área de los portales, La Bestia tuvo que subir un poco en altura, valiéndose del cuchillo para intentar conseguir impulso y seguir moviéndose. Una vez al lado del Campeón que estaba observando todo, ambos notaron algo del otro lado; eran dos chicas, una pelirroja y la otra con el cabello un tanto morado.

¨¡¿Por qué hay gente aquí, no saben que esas cosas son peligrosas?!¨ Jones dijo a sí mismo, aunque Rumble fue capaz de escuchar.

¨No son gente normal… Mira¨ Desde su ubicación vieron como ambas chicas estaban luchando contra los engendros, las dos usaban lo que parecía fuego para combatir, en especial una cuya piel era morada ¨Es la chica dragón¨

¨¿Chica dragón, quieres decir Shyvana?¨ Y el Yordle tenía razón, la joven de cabellos morados tenía sus manos cubiertas por fuego a medida que atacaba a los engendros sin piedad ¨Deberíamos ayudarlas¨

Rumble decidió quedarse desde esa posición mientras que Travis era la persona que avanzaba para atacar. Ambas notaron su presencia pero decidieron seguir combatiendo antes de atacar.

Uno a uno caían los bichos al igual que los portales que los generaban. Una vez finalizada la pelea, el pequeño mecánico bajó de su punto de observación y logro juntarse con los otros tres.

¨Menuda paliza les dieron a esas cosas¨ Dijo Rumble con emoción a medida que miraba a las dos chicas ¨Entonces tenía razón…¨

¨Rumble…¨ Susurró Jessica y giró para ver la gran armadura que estaba parada en frente de ellas ¨¿Pero tú quién eres?¨

Al desactivar a La Bestia, Travis se dio la vuelta y saltó de su asiento, revelándose ante el dúo de Demacia ¨Travis, mecánico, estudiante y creador de esta preciosidad…¨ Golpeó el brazo de la armadura con su codo ¨Sé que ella es Shyvana, pero a ti no te conozco¨

¨Puedes llamarme Jessica. Por cierto, interesante invento lograste crear¨ La Invocadora se acercó, tocando el frío metal de la máquina ¨Nos será muy útil en la guerra¨

¨¿Guerra? ¿Acaso el país entró en conflicto y no nos enteramos?¨ Preguntó Jones con un poco de burla en su voz.

¨Nosotros, los Campeones e Invocadores estamos en guerra¨ Agregó Shyvana, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo su ceño ¨El Vacío está atacando y planea conquistar este mundo¨

¨Bueno, si siguen apareciendo con estos portales entonces no debería haber problema en aplastarlos¨ Dijo Rumble, sonriendo ante esta victoria.

¨¿Crees que el Vacío atacará con pequeños engendros?¨ Jessica no parecía tan feliz ante la confianza del Yordle ¨Ya han aparecido Campeones de dicha dimensión, así que si piensan atacar, no van a dudar en enviar todo lo que tienen¨

¨¿Y qué sugieres?¨

¨Qué se unan a nosotros¨ El dúo de Bandle se miró el uno al otro antes de volver a centrarse en la Invocadora ¨Formamos una Alianza con todos los Invocadores y Campeones que encontramos en el camino¨

¨No nos interesa, preferimos trabajar solos¨

¨Puedo asegurarte que reclutamos a Tristana…¨ La pelirroja sabía cómo poder llamar la atención de Rumble quien la miró de reojo a ella.

¨Está bien R, no vamos a dejar que esos monstruos nos intenten conquistar. Después de todo, podemos mejorar a La Bestia para que tenga más armas ¿Verdad?¨ Tras decirle eso a su Campeón, Travis giró para ver a la estudiante ¨Aceptamos, nos unimos a su Alianza¨

* * *

 **Y terminamos el anteúltimo arco, solo falta Aatrox, la reunión y no más introducciones, por lo tanto iniciaría la siguiente fase de la historia.**

 **Ya tengo ideas de que va a ocurrir en esa reunión además de lo que pase despues de eso. Luke todavía tiene un asunto pendiente que debe resolver.**

* * *

 **AngelX879:** _la verdad ce acerca pero no tanto a lo que te había dicho... no me gusta... ¡ME ENCANTA! la verdad te luciste con este capitulo o al menos a mi punto de vista_

 **Espero que te guste este segundo capítulo y sí, me había olvidado de algunos datos pero al menos pude usarlos en este :)**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Los yordles si que son muy simpáticos, aun el demonio, exceptuando a Kled, haber que clases de maquinas y artilugios construirán ese par, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **De momento La Bestia es la mejor creación que tienen, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo lograrán crear algo igual de imponente que Tristy. O quizás alguno de los Mechas?**

 **derpylove25:** _Bueno llego el pequño gran inventor, veamos que nos trae junto a su invocador_

 _Pregunta del dia: ¿lograra enamorar a tristana en otro universo?_  
 _Reapuesta: no lo creo xD (aunque eso no lo decido yo :v)_

 **Lo dudo, el 'canon' puede ser Tristana y Teemo. Pero claro, Rumble sigue interesado en ella.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	77. Cap 77: La Espada de los Oscuros

**OC creado por ismaelPRO**

* * *

Las luces se apagaron, el barrio se había quedado en silencio y una mirada de decepción se mostró en su rostro.

Máximo Cavenati llevaba bastante tiempo en la partida de League pero el apagón convirtió esa gran inversión en cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Muchas veces era criticado por usar su personaje favorito, pero los resultados que obtenían convertían esas quejas y malos comentarios se convertían en sorpresas y halagos. Aatrox era considerado como un Campeón que carecía de poder y perdía frente a cualquier rival; sin embargo Máximo lograba demostrarles a todos lo contrario.

La elección del personaje no fue por puro azar, sino en parte por su historia y actitud. La Espada de los Oscuros, así es como lo titulaban al Campeón, era un gran guerrero que anhelaba luchar y luchar; la gloria estaba en combatir y vivir mientras que una muerte implicaba la cobardía y el olvido. Esto fue algo que recordó a Cavenati de su pasado.

A la edad de los 15 años hubo un conflicto en el país mexicano con varias bandas callejeras; el dinero escaseaba y solo fue enviado a Washington para vivir con su primo de 9 años hasta que la situación se solucione. Lamentablemente las noticias habían llegado y sus padres murieron como daño colateral en esta pelea ajena a ellos. Desde entonces la personalidad de Máximo había cambiado, él intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, feliz, sin demostrar sus problemas, pero al revelar su verdadero ser era depresivo y nostálgico, muchas veces pensando que tuvo que haberse quedado en su hogar e intentar defender a su familia.

Con el tiempo el joven creció, logró conseguir un trabajo y mudarse fuera de la casa de su primo Ismael. Desde entonces el castaño de 27 años se encontraba solo, repitiendo su rutina de ir a trabajar, volver a casa, comer, y sentarse frente a la computadora jugando con su personaje favorito, recordando que las cosas podrían haber sido mejores.

Sin embargo ahora que la luz se había apagado, lo único que quedaba era caminar, pensar y quizás recostarse, hasta esperar que la electricidad regrese o el sueño logre dominarlo. Lo primero que venga. Aunque había un problema, un sonido extraño provenía desde fuera de la habitación y al no tener nada más interesante que hacer decidió ir a investigarlo.

En la oscuridad y sin una linterna tuvo que escuchar bien para saber de dónde provenía la fuente extraña del sonido.

¨Puedo olerte…¨ Una voz grave y con eco provino del costado de Máximo ¨Tu miedo es un faro de desesperanza, uno que no lograrás convertirlo en furia¨

¨¿Qué?¨ Preguntó el joven y se dio la vuelta; fue allí cuando pudo notar que algo no andaba bien.

Frente a sus ojos podía ver una extraña sombra gigantesca, alcanzaba más de los dos metros de altura y en su espalda colgaba algo que lo hacía parecer incluso más imponente. Su mano sostenía algo que emanaba un aura roja.

¨¿Q-quién… eres?¨ Preguntó asustado Máximo quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás, solo para que su espalda toque la pared casi inmediatamente.

¨Soy la guerra… la muerte…¨ A medida que se acercaba, sus ojos azules brillantes impartían miedo en el dueño del hogar ¨…soy… La Espada de los Oscuros¨

¨No… ¿eres… Aatrox?¨ Pero apenas mencionó su nombre, vio como el aura roja se había movido e iba directo hacia su cabeza, intentando cortarla pero afortunadamente Cavenati actuó con rapidez y logró agacharse para luego deslizarse hacia un costado.

Una vez en el suelo, el castaño intentó seguir moviéndose pero algo filoso lo detuvo. A su lado el extraño al cual llamó como a su Campeón favorito había clavado lo que parecía una espada al lado de su cabeza, deteniéndolo y al mismo tiempo infundirle aún más pánico.

¨Pelea o se olvidado¨ Era una de las frases conocidas del personaje; no había duda, era él.

¨¿Aatrox?¨ Fue allí cuando el guerrero lo tomó de su playera y lo acercó a su rostro.

Era definitivamente él, aunque no en su versión clásica. Su ``casco´´ había sido reemplazado para que pareciese la cabeza de un tiburón cabeza de martillo, la piel no era roja sino que azul y poseía un tatuaje en uno de sus pectorales, detrás de él se hallaban el par de alas azules ¨No aceptaré que un cobarde esté vinculado a mí¨ Levantó su espada del suelo y fijó la punta hacia el torso de Máximo.

¨¡NO, ESPERA, YO… YO… PUEDO AYUDARTE, CON LO QUE SEA!¨ Gritó el chico, intentando salvarse de su situación.

Antes de ser empalado por el Campeón, este último decidió lanzarlo contra el suelo otra vez, pero apuntando su espada hacia el rostro del dueño ¨Tú eres mi Invocador, y eres un cobarde. Los cobardes mueren en la batalla¨

¨¿Un… un Invocador?¨

¨Si accedes a seguir cada una de mis órdenes, te entrenaré, te convertirás en un gran luchador y por mi espada, dejarás de ser un cobarde¨ Aatrox movió su espada a un lado; su mirada azul se centró en la marrón del chico ¨¿Tienes un nombre?¨

Él asintió ¨M-m-máximo Cavenati, señor¨

¨Bien…¨ Aunque el Oscuro usó un mínimo de fuerza, logró levantar al Invocador para ponerlo de pie ¨Te convertirás en otra persona con el tiempo, nuestro vínculo te fortalecerá, pero... si veo que te debilitas e intentas huir a la más mínima amenaza, no dudaré en matarte ¿Entendido?¨ Pero el joven solo asintió. ¨Dije…¨ El guerrero lo tomó del cuello al castaño y aleteó sus alas para alejarse del suelo ¨¡¿ENTENDIDO?!¨

¨S-Sí… señor¨ Con su garganta siendo apretada, las palabras eran difíciles de salir, pero apenas esbozó terminó de hablar, el Campeón lo soltó, haciendo que Máximo cayera al suelo.

¨Duerme… mañana comenzará tu nueva vida¨ Con un tono un tanto sombrío, Aatrox aterrizó, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Un capítulo corto debido a la poca información (Puedo crear algo, pero tampoco demasiado D:)**

 **Entramos al último arco y ya hay de por si una rivalidad entre Aatrox y Vayne, así que podrán imaginarse que es lo que va a ocurrir en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **Javax420:** _Madre mía. La bestia esta... se ve muy rota. En fin, falta el ultimo de todos, el tio con alas que es inmortal con el mayor robo de vida del juego... Espero que no haga nada malo este campeop, que al menos en el LOL no se le ve mucho._

 **Creo que ya desde su aparición esta haciendo algo malo, así que...**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Si sabes lo que le gusta a alguien, puedes convencerlo con facilidad, haber como serán los intentos de cortejo que intentara Rumble con Tristana, y se viene el ultimo campeón en la lista, como sera el invocador de Atrox, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Temeroso, su pasado lo afectó mucho y así es como también influyó su primera impresión con el Darkin.**

 **AngelX879:** _pues la verdad la modificación fue algo... radical del modelo inicial planeado pero aun así estuvo bien ademas de que engatusaron a Rumble para que ambos se unieran a la alianza, pero bueh ahora le toca a Aatrox el demonio que casi nadie recuerda en este instante pero cuando se te aparece ni con cota de espinas lo bajas por el robo de vida_

 **El modelo final que me mandaste va a ser interesante escribirlo, por decir que también su uso en el desarrolloo.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	78. Cap 78: El aprendiz del Oscuro

**OC creado por ismaelPRO**

* * *

¨Basta…¨ Dijo Máximo cansado, intentando reclinarse sobre un árbol para intentar recuperarse.

¨¿Intentas huir de una pelea?¨ Dijo el Oscuro, haciendo que su espada se extendiera.

¨No, es que-¨ Al levantar su cabeza, vio que el arma de Aatrox iba dirigida hacia él; afortunadamente logró dar un salto hacia atrás. El impacto del sable viviente destruyó el tronco del árbol y provocó que este cayera, dividiendo el campo de batalla en el medio del bosque ¨Incluso aunque esté venciéndote, no logras darme un descanso¨ Cavenati intentó burlarse de su Campeón quien se empezó a preparar para continuar con la lucha.

¨El hecho de que no hayas muerto durante todos estos entrenamientos no te hace un victorioso, sino un sobreviviente. La gloria solo se obtiene con el triunfo, no con logros insignificantes¨ El hombre de azul le respondió, dando unos pasos hacia adelante, atravesando el árbol que había derribado anteriormente.

¨Aunque no lo creas…¨ El Invocador logró recomponerse ¨Ese triunfo está más cerca de lo que parece¨ Máximo sostuvo con fuerza la espada que había hecho el guerrero; no era nada elaborada ni tampoco similar a la que él llevaba pero le servía para luchar.

Una vez el Campeón había cruzado el tronco, el plan del castaño se puso en marcha. Detrás de él el par de alas azules se movieron, y le permitieron ascender en el aire. A diferencia de Aatrox, las alas del aprendiz eran más pequeñas y no poseían la misma fuerza, esto llevaba a que el chico tuviese que entrenar para fortalecer su vuelo y poder sostenerse a sí mismo en el aire.

¨¿Qué intentas?¨ Dijo el Oscuro, mirando hacia arriba.

¨Usando lo que me enseñaste¨ El Invocador sonrió, ya a una altura considerable ¨Aprovechar todos mis recursos para triunfar¨ Dicho eso, el castaño cayó en picada, intentando aplastar al espadachín, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Aatrox tomara su pierna y lo detuviera ¨¿Qué?¨

¨Patético¨ Murmuró y lanzó al Invocador hacia un árbol; el impacto fue bastante doloroso pero no lo suficiente como para agrietar el árbol ¨El vínculo no ha funcionado correctamente contigo, tus hábitos depresivos desaparecieron pero un ego surgió del mismo. Si no aprendes a controlarlo, eso llevará a tu muerte en el próximo combate¨

La espada de Aatrox se retrajo y el Campeón se dio la vuelta ¨Mañana intentaremos nuevamente. Volvamos al hogar¨

¨Eh… no creo que podamos ir, hay algo que tengo que hacer antes¨ Ante las palabras de su aprendiz, el maestro se detuvo y giró levemente su cabeza ¨Tengo que visitar a mi primo; lleva tiempo sin que nos podamos contactar y me preocupa¨ Pero sin decir nada el demonio siguió alejándose de Máximo quien se levantó rápidamente e intentó seguirle el paso ¨¿Qué ocurre?¨

¨¿Te preocupas por algo tan minúsculo como la familia?¨

¨Cierto que tú eres un demonio y no entiendes el concepto de familia¨ Rió, pero al contrario, el Campeón no se inmutó en la reacción.

Sin decir otra palabra, el Oscuro se dio la vuelta y le quitó la espada a su alumno ¨Y tú eres un humano que no entiende el concepto de la victoria. Un ser querido te arrastra hasta la derrota; debes alejarte de todo y todos¨

Ante esas palabras del espadachín, Cavenati recordó su pasado, él ya perdió a todos los que conocía, pero no podía olvidarlos. El recuerdo de su familia era lo único que le quedaba.

…

Con la ausencia del Campeón, Máximo decidió dirigirse hacia la casa de su primo; ya casi era la medianoche y suponía que la familia de Ismael se encontraba dormida.

Con total cautela se acercó a la entrada, todas las luces estaban apagadas pero aun así intentó darle leves golpes a la puerta, esperando que Ismael atienda.

Tras esperar un par de minutos escuchó algo del otro lado, eran pisadas ligeras que se detuvieron apenas se encontraban del otro lado ¨ _¿Quién es?¨_ La voz susurrante de su primo alertó a Máximo.

¨¿Quién crees? Abre la puerta¨ Dijo el castaño e inmediatamente el cerrojo se desbloqueó.

Al abrirse, el Invocador pudo ver a su primo quien estaba vestido de una forma peculiar, como si fuera a salir para cazar animales ¨¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Preguntó Ismael arrastrando al mayor hacia el interior.

¨Tenía que saber si estabas bien, ya llevas casi dos semanas sin hablar, eventualmente me preocuparía y tendría que averiguar si estabas respirando o no¨ Rió el castaño, pasando hacia el interior de la casa pero el joven de 19 lo detuvo ¨¿Qué, no puedo pasar a ver a mi tía?¨

¨Ella está durmiendo y… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió en el rostro?¨ Su primo apuntó a varias heridas y golpes que tenía.

Con la llegada de Aatrox, el vínculo entre ellos dos empezó a mostrarse en su Invocador, y con la aparición de las alas en su espalda, le iba a ser imposible ir por las calles sin llamar la atención. Luego de suplicarle al Oscuro alguna forma para ocultarlas, él le enseñó un hechizo para que las mismas se contraigan en su piel, permitiéndole pasar desapercibido.

¨Nada, me caí cuando estuve viniendo hasta aquí¨ Máximo dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se topó con alguien que estaba preparando algunas cosas en la mesa de la cocina ¨Uh…¨

La mujer estaba guardando los últimos virotes en sus bolsillos y no prestó atención al nuevo visitante; sin embargo al escuchar la voz ella alzó su brazo y le apuntó con la pequeña ballesta ¨¿Quién eres?¨

¨Shauna, no¨ Ismael se colocó en frente de ella, forzando a que la Campeona baje su brazo ¨Él es mi primo, no es un enemigo¨

¨Espera… ¿Por qué tienes a una cosplayer en tu casa?¨ Preguntó el mayor, un tanto confuso al ver a una mujer que no eran las hermanas ni la madre de Ismael ¨Acaso… ¿Es tu novia?¨

¨¡NO!¨ Tanto el Invocador como su Campeona dijeron al mismo tiempo.

¨¿Entonces quién es?¨

¨Una cazadora muerta…¨ Una voz masculina desconocida para el menor se pudo escuchar desde fuera de la casa, sin embargo Máximo y Vayne la reconocieron, sobre todo la última.

¨Ismael, ven; quédate cerca y cubre mi flanco¨ La Cazadora de la Noche abrió la puerta hacia el jardín trasero y junto a la persona vinculada a ella lograron salir y revisaron cada centímetro pero no encontraron nada, solo la luna iluminando sus cabezas.

¨¿Qué ocurre?¨ Preguntó el peli-negro, en su brazo tenía una ballesta pequeña, similar a la de la tiradora.

¨(Esa voz…)¨ Máximo pensó, él no estaba loco ya que la demaciana también había logrado descifrar a quien pertenecía.

Sin ninguna clase de advertencia extra, del cielo cayó el Oscuro y aterrizó sobre Shauna, atrapándola contra el césped ¨Al parecer, la familia si tiene utilidad…¨ Aatrox murmuró y se preparó para atacar a su rival.

¨¡Aatrox no!¨ Gritó la persona vinculada al espadachín

¨¡¿Lo conoces?!¨ Su primo reaccionó, y no de una buena forma ante el conocimiento del castaño.

¨Es… ¿cómo puedo explicarlo…? Soy un Invocador y él…¨ Apuntando al hombre de azul ¨…es mi Campeón¨

¨Detenlo¨

¨No puedo, no tengo control sobre él¨

¨Entonces lo haré yo¨ Sin dudarlo el chico apuntó con su ballesta hacia el demonio, pero no pudo disparar ya que su primo se colocó en frente ¨A un lado…¨

¨No te dejaré lastimar a mi Campeón¨

¨Y tampoco dejaré que él mate a _mi_ Campeona¨ Fue allí cuando ambos sabían el secreto del otro, Invocadores y ahora rivales, pero Ismael había pensado algo aunque no sabía si el guerrero lo aceptaría ¨Aunque… hay algo que podemos hacer¨

¨¿Pelear a muerte?¨ Incluso aunque no era igual de vil como Aatrox, Máximo tenía cierta tendencia a buscar violencia en algunas situaciones.

¨¿Qué? ¡No!¨ El peli-negro bajó su arma ¨Estamos en un problema, mucho más grande que esto. El Vacío está intentando invadir nuestro mundo y junto a otros Invocadores se formó una Alianza para detenerlos¨

¨¿Y crees que si acepto ellos dos se llevarán bien?¨ Ambos miraron al dúo de Campeones que estaba intentando luchar.

¨Lo dudo, ella quiere venganza por su familia y él… bueno, quiere luchar. Debemos hacer que hagan las paces, o en su defecto, mantenerlos lo más alejados posible¨

Iba a ser un reto, pero ambos estarían dispuestos a evitar que sus Campeones se maten, y en caso de que eso ocurra, sería preferible luego de la batalla contra el Vacío.

* * *

 **Y... listo, 32 OCs escritos, presentados. Fue un largo camino pero todavía falta más para terminar la historia. Los desarrollos no van a venir tan deprisa, primero quiero hacer unos capítulos de esta historia antes de pasar al desarrollo (Voy a poner un poco más de énfasis acá que en el desarrollo)**

 **Falta la reunión y luego publico capítulo del fic en inglés y Proyecto.**

* * *

 **Dragon Lector:** _Un par de primos invocadores vinculados con campeones que se odian a muerte, haber si su rivalidad no afecta a ellos también, aunque es muy probable, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **De momento están en paz, pero hay que ver si sus Campeones los influencian lo suficiente como para crear rivalidad entre ellos.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	79. Cap 79: La reunión

La oscuridad reinaba sobre el cielo y lejos de la ciudad, cualquier rastro de luz solo era provisto por la luna, aunque la misma se encontraba cubierta por algunas nubes.

El líder de la Alianza y su mano derecha se desplazaban por el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad capital; usando solo un par de linternas, ellos estaban avanzando por la fría noche de otoño junto a sus Campeonas quienes los seguían por detrás. El silencio entre todos ellos y el crujir de las hojas y ramas a su andar generaba un ambiente de muerte e incomodidad.

¨¿Seguro que fue una buena idea llamarlos a que vengan todos aquí?¨ Preguntó la pelirroja, iluminando los árboles como si algo no estuviese bien.

¨No conozco ninguna casa que pueda albergar a todos nosotros ¿Invocadores? Puede ser, pero es muy probable que todos los Campeones también decidan venir, y dada la historia que hay con algunos, se generaría conflicto¨

 _¨Deberíamos intentar controlarlos¨_ Sugirió Sona quien se encontraba abrazada al brazo de su novio.

A medida que avanzaban, este grupo de cuatro se topó con una gran roca; sobre ella habían otro pequeño grupo que enviaban señales a los que se encontraban debajo con su linterna.

La luz había golpeado al castaño en los ojos y tuvo que cubrirse ¨Ya basta, sé que son ustedes¨ Susurró el Invocador hacia la persona que estaba molestándolo.

¨Discuuuuulpa, no sabía que estar en pareja te volvía más marica¨ Ted rió, ayudando a sus amigos y Campeonas a subirse a la roca.

Desde esa posición, tenían en frente una gran área donde pensaban juntar al resto de los miembros de la Alianza. Todavía no había llegado nadie pero esperaban que todos se presentaran; aunque al mismo tiempo rezaban porque no haya ningún conflicto a gran escala.

Ted no estaba solo, Twitch se encontraba dando vueltas en el área debajo de ellos mientras que Greg y los Kindred estaban en el lado opuesto de la roca, sin prestar atención a los recién llegados; solo conversaban entre ellos.

¨Entonces… ¿Crees que no hay más de nosotros en Washington?¨ Preguntó el Invocador Zaunita, lanzando queso en frente de él para alimentar a la rata como si de un pájaro se tratase.

¨Llevamos casi dos meses sin que nadie nuevo apareciese; ningún otro miembro de la Alianza reportó nuevos reclutas¨ Jessica le respondió; debido a que el trabajo de administrar todo el grupo y mantenerlo controlado era demasiado para James, este último le ofreció a ella ser su mano derecha, además del ``músculo´´ ya que su mera presencia lograba intimidar a algunos de los Invocadores.

¨Lo único que recibimos son noticias de pequeños ataques del Vacío: Portales, engendros, quizás alguna aparición de los Campeones que ya vimos pero no atacan. Debería estar feliz por esta calma pero no puedo imaginarme que tienen Malzahar y Cyne en sus cabezas en este momento¨

¨¿Algo de Luke o LeBlanc?¨ Pero tanto James como la pelirroja negaron con su cabeza.

¨¿Y… tu hermano?¨ El líder apuntó al chico que se encontraba alejado y conversando con la Oveja y el Lobo.

¨Querrás decir hermanos. Me sorprende verlo, seré sincero. Antes lo podía ver en la cena, pero ahora si llega a aparecer al menos dos veces en la semana podemos pedir un deseo¨ Se notaba como la relación entre Greg y Ted se había deteriorado desde la llegada de los Kindred. Su tarea ahora era la recolectar marcas y debido a que el humano formaba parte de ellos, no podía quedarse atrás.

¨¡Se aproximan!¨ Gritó el roedor e inmediatamente tomó el trozo de queso y se dirigió hacia la parte superior de la roca, junto a su Invocador.

Y tal como dijo Twitch, empezaron a llegar. Poco a poco el área en frente de la piedra empezó a llenarse, todas ellas eran caras conocidos para algunos de los miembros originales de la Alianza, el resto eran simples reclutas por otros de los integrantes. Ellos no estaban solos, los Campeones también los acompañaban y el temor que tuvo James empezó a manifestarse.

No todos tenían relación con el otro, pero las rivalidades y enemistades de algunos de los personajes estaban presentes en esta situación y pudo verse como algunos empezaban a discutir. Nadie había salido sin sus armas de tal forma que si llegaban a luchar, no dudarían en quitarle la vida al otro y como efecto de dominó, esta reunión se convertiría en un baño de sangre en cuestión de minutos.

¨James impón orden¨ Dijo Shyvana, acercándose a la orilla de la roca, observando la inminente pelea.

¨¡Hey, deténganse!¨ Gritó el castaño, pero no hubo ningún resultado, su voz era mucho más baja que las palabras que se desentonaban abajo.

¨Cúbranse los oídos¨ Dijo Jessica a sus amigos quienes no sabían a qué se refería. La piel de la chica pasó de su color natural a un morado oscuro, similar al de Shyvana; sus ojos rojos brillaron y comenzó a llenarse de aire.

Sin dudarlo, James, Sona, Twitch y Ted siguieron el consejo de la Invocadora demaciana aunque el grito que logró salir de sus fauces fue igual de ruidoso. Afortunadamente esto fue lo suficientemente imponente que atrajo la atención del resto de los miembros de la Alianza.

Una vez finalizado este ``espectáculo´´ la piel de Jessica volvió a su color normal y los ojos dejaron de brillar ¨Listo, ya tienes la palabra¨

¨Si… gracias¨ Dijo James, tosiendo para poder hablar ¨Me alegro que todos se encuentren aquí, sé que tanto Campeones como Invocadores no están felices de ver a sus rivales y/o enemigos, lo entiendo, pero todos saben el por qué creamos este grupo ¿verdad?¨ Sonidos de afirmación y cabezas asintiendo se pudieron ver debajo ¨El Vacío es una gran amenaza y no cabe duda que algunos de nosotros ya fuimos víctimas de algunos de sus ataques¨

¨Todos debemos trabajar juntos, mientras tengamos un enemigo en común debemos olvidarnos de nuestras diferencias¨ Agregó Jessica.

¨¿Y cómo puedo saber que cierta exiliada no va a atacarme por la espalda?¨ Dijo Yasuo, haciendo referencia a Riven quien seguía mirándolo con odio junto a su Invocador.

¨Hemos de luchar contra un mal mucho mayor…¨ Esta vez mencionó Soraka ¨Pero no lograremos unirnos si en nuestras filas hay asesinos y monstruos¨

Otra vez el conflicto empezaba a resurgir pero lentamente murió; no todos buscaban pelear esta segunda vez y forzaron a los buscapleitos a que se callaran.

¨Si, entendemos esto y sabemos que no hay forma de cambiarles su parecer, pero entiendan que todos nosotros somos los únicos capaces de eliminar la amenaza del Vacío. Los ejércitos del mundo intentarán luchar contra ellos pero no tienen ningún control sobre la magia¨ Explicaba James, recibiendo la atención de todos los integrantes ¨Esta reunión no es solo para mencionar lo que todos saben sino para que se conozcan; un momento de felicidad y paz no le viene mal a nadie… supongo¨ Estas últimas palabras fueron casi para sí mismo.

¨Vaya, Jim sí que tiene carisma para ser líder¨

¨Cállate¨ Jessica le susurró a Ted quien no quería que el líder se vea interrumpido en su discurso.

¨Se aproxima una guerra y como ya dije: Somos los únicos capaces para esto. Tenemos nuestras diferencias pero en este momento tan oscuro, dependemos de las persona que tenemos a nuestro lado, sean rivales o amigos. Desde los terremotos, el Vacío no se presentó como una fuerza tan destructiva, aunque creemos que no van a quedarse de brazos cruzados por tanto tiempo, pero de la misma forma, nosotros tampoco nos quedaremos sentados mientras ellos atacan¨

Se podía ver como los integrantes de la Alianza y sus Campeones estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía James, había logrado captar su atención gracias a su discurso.

¨Lucharemos y venceremos, no dejaremos que el Vacío conquiste nuestro mundo ¡Nunca seremos esclavos!¨ El grito eufórico de Edwards resonó en todos quienes también esbozaron su emoción.

El Invocador demaciano se dio la vuelta y observó a sus amigos quienes lo estaban mirando ¨¿Y, qué tal estuvo?¨

¨Podría mejorar¨ Dijo Ted ¨Aunque lograste captar los corazones y mentes de todos¨

¨Bien, bajemos de aquí, ahora solo queda prepararnos para el inminente conflicto…¨

* * *

 **Y con esto declaro terminadas las introducciones. A partir de ahora comienza la 'segunda parte' de la historia en la cual se centrará en James, Sona y el conflicto con el Vacío, además de que continuará hasta el final.**

 **Dicho esto, también quiero hablar sobre los desarrollos para dejar las cosas en claro:**

 **Es opcional.**

 **Cada OC tiene 4 capítulos (permitiendo que los que aportaron 2 OCs tengan como máximo 8 capítulos) sin embargo se pueden dividir para que uno tenga más que el otro (Por ej: 5 capítulos el primer OC y 3 el segundo)**

 **El contenido que puede haber en el desarrollo puede ser cualquier cosa, desde peleas con otros Invocadores/Campeones por rivalidades, batallas contra el Vacío, romances (Lemons incluidos) lo que sea, claro está, y voy a dejar en claro, lo que me envíen del desarrollo NO puede ser corto ni vago de explicaciones debido a que me tocaron algunos problemas con ciertos OCs ya que la información que tenía era muy poca. Puedo negarme a escribir esa parte si no tengo un buen desarrollo del mismo.**

 **Los desarrollos no van a seguir el mismo orden de aparición que los OCs del fic (es decir, el primer desarrollo no necesariamente va a ser el de Fiora)**

 **Tienen total libertad de usar mis OCs (incluido Leona) si los necesitan; en caso de los OCs de otros creadores, deberían discutirlo con ellos (Tengo cierto control sobre estos personajes, y para evitar conflictos prefiero actuar como tercero)**

* * *

 **derpylove25:** _Bueno, termino el arco del demonio espadachin (como le digo yo :v) y termina las presentaciones por fin xD, veamos que sigue :v_

 **Pues la reunión, luego de esto es más enfocado a James y Sona (conflictos con el Vacío y Luke incluidos)**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Asi con lo rivales en este fic..._

 _Ánimos para escribir lo que viene ;)_

 **Primos y rivales en cierta forma, stas familias...**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y con esto terminan las presentaciones de invocadores, a ver como seran los capítulos que vengan a partir de ahora, peleas, amistades, amores, tal vez traiciones, solo puedo decir, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Ya tengo algunos desarrollos interesantes, claro está que no tengo permitido revelar nada ;)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	80. Cap 80: Una marca, un pacto

El tiempo había pasado desde la reunión y se notaba en el clima, faltaba casi una semana para la llegada del invierno y la nieve ya empezaba a caer en Washington. Con la navidad no tan lejos las calles estaban infestadas de personas que realizaban las compras a último momento, pasar desapercibido era sencillo ya que nadie se fijaría en alguien extraño en un mar de personas.

Aunque claro está que si uno posee la habilidad de crear portales le facilita el hecho de moverse de un lado a otro sin tener que entrar en contacto con desconocidos. Fue allí que dos personas se encontraban en la calle en frente a la casa de James, ambos abrigados para protegerse del frío pero la mujer estaba abrazada a su pareja, observando el hogar el cual todavía tenía las luces encendidas en una fría y oscura madrugada.

¨¿Sabes que todos están esperando a que hagas tu parte para comenzar, verdad?¨ LeBlanc comentó, su mano acariciando el pecho del chico mientras que su cabeza descansaba en el hombro del peli-morado.

¨Lo sé, pero no he tenido una buena chance, siempre anda con alguien que puede defenderlo¨ Luke respondió, viendo como las sombras se movían dentro de la casa hasta que las mismas desaparecieron, junto a la luz ¨Pero se acabó el tiempo de esperar, tengo una idea¨

¨¿Podrías decirme que tienes en tu mente?¨ La mujer de cabello blanco sonrió.

¨Los separaré¨ La cabeza del Invocador giró para ver la casa de Jessica que se encontraba al lado de la del líder ¨Sé que James tiene una agenda complicada mañana, la usaremos a nuestro favor¨

¨Solo asegúrate de no hacerlo todo con tanta prisa¨ Ella rió levemente, sus dedos recorriendo el cuello de su amado ¨No sería la única cosa que terminarías rápido¨

¨¿No crees que es un poco tarde para hacer esa clase de insinuaciones?¨ El traidor sonrió, sabía con exactitud a lo que se refería la Campeona.

¨Por favor…¨ La maga se colocó en frente de él, adquiriendo completamente su atención ¨Sabes que me gusta cuando la diversión dura más que unos veinte minutos¨ La mano que antes estaba acariciando el cuello empezó a bajar, hasta llegar a las regiones inferiores del chico ¨Creo que deberíamos irnos, tú y yo tenemos una cita importante, además de que necesitas estar descansado para tu plan¨

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra el Invocador se acercó, beso a la noxiana y luego creó un portal por el cual pasaron ambos.

* * *

(Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo)

La persona yacía en el suelo, su sangre manchaba la fría madera reforzada que componía el suelo del almacén.

Llevaba tiempo intentando escapar pero la pesada caja que había caído sobre la parte inferior del cuerpo lo inmovilizó hasta tal punto que dejó de sentir sus piernas. La pérdida del valioso líquido vital ya se notaba y la palidez en el rostro del trabajador indicaba que esos eran sus últimos momentos en la Tierra.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos intentó una última vez pero era inútil, su mirada fueron hacia la luna, la última cosa que esperaba ver antes de su desenlace ¨Lo siento…¨ Susurró y los ojos se cerraron, esperando al fatídico final.

Sin embargo al volver a abrirlos notó que el peso de la caja había desaparecido, se sentía nuevamente con fuerza aunque había un problema: No se encontraba en el almacén. Era un lugar completamente oscuro, sin paredes, parecía eterno y sin ninguna fuente de luz que ilumine creaba un ambiente lúgubre y de muerte, tal como _ellos_ querían.

¨Debes elegir…¨ Una voz masculina atrajo la atención del trabajador quien se dio la vuelta. En frente de él había tres entes, un lobo fantasmal, lo que parecía una mujer pequeña y un humano, todos ellos portando máscaras.

¨La flecha…¨

¨…o la caza¨ Lo que la Oveja comenzó el Lobo lo terminó.

¨¡¿Q-Q-quiénes son ustedes?!¨ El recién difunto se intentó alejar pero al hacerlo notó que los Kindred se habían transportado al lado opuesto, cortando su paso ¨¡Us-us-ustedes s-s-son unos monstruos!¨ Entre tartamudeos, gritaba el trabajador.

¨No somos monstruos, somos los Kindred, recolectamos las marcas de aquellos quienes ya les ha llegado su momento, ahora debes elegir¨ La mujer dijo, preparando su arco en caso de que la víctima eligiese una muerte rápida.

Pero el hombre negó antes de ver a Greg quien lo observaba detrás de la máscara ¨Tú…¨ Llamó la atención del chico ¨Tú no eres como ellos, por favor sálvame¨

Pero el Invocador solo se acercó para estar cara a máscara con él ¨No somos diferentes, humano o no, la forma que adoptan los Kindred no cambia su propósito. Ahora debes elegir…¨

Lo pensó por un momento, pero la mirada de la máscara combinada de Greg imponía miedo en el trabajador ¨E-E-Eligo… l-la caza¨

Fue instantáneo, el lobo sonrió y mostró sus filosos dientes al difunto; antes de que comience la cacería, el joven de blanco se acercó al hombre ¨Corre…¨ le susurró.

Al ver como el fantasma oscuro se movía con total rapidez hacia él, no quedaba otra opción más que seguir el consejo del chico. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a huir, esperando poder escaparse de la bestia aunque lamentablemente, nadie escapa de los dientes del Lobo.

A medida que se alejaban del Invocador y la Oveja, estos dos empezaron a caminar en dirección opuesta, en sus oídos se escuchaban los gritos del hombre quien estaba siendo devorado por uno de los hermanos.

¨Otra marca recolectada…¨

¨…otra vida terminada¨ Greg se había acostumbrado al hecho de que tuviese que terminar las frases de alguno de los otros dos; había veces que incluso él las comenzaba.

¨Noto algo extraño en ti, Invocador¨ Dijo la mujer mientras seguía caminando a su lado ¨Siento angustia en tu ser, pena por las vidas que hemos acabado ¿Tu lado humano ataca de nuevo?¨

Desde que el vínculo con el Campeón se acrecentó, muchas veces su mente se desviaba y la parte humana del peli-blanco desaparecía por completo, compartiendo la visión lúgubre (aunque bella para ellos) de los Kindred. Ha habido ocasiones donde el lado humano volvía a él y le permitía pensar como antes, aunque esto llevaba a ciertas diferencias con los entes y provocaba que muchas marcas escaparan al primer intento.

¨¿Ataca?¨ Él agitó su cabeza ¨Soy un humano, sería más extraño que mi ser vinculado a ustedes sea el que me ``ataque´´ ¨Greg respondió, su lado humano era mucho más fuerte cuando se encontraba en el limbo donde juzgaban a las personas y las forzaban a tomar una decisión mientras que en la Tierra su ``lado Kindred´´ era el que dominaba, aunque a veces lograba recuperar el control.

¨¿Ya has tomado una decisión?¨

Cuando le hizo esa pregunta, lo primero que pensó el Invocador fue en la flecha o la caza. Era algo imposible que le obligue a elegir su final, sobre todo cuando no podía morir; esto lo comprobó luego de haber recolectado una marca, la persona a morir intentó atacarla con un cuchillo y logró apuñalarlo al corazón, aunque para su sorpresa el mismo seguía latiendo, incluso luego de dejar un notable corte en el mismo.

¨¿Decisión? Hasta lo que tengo entendido, yo-¨

¨No es cuestión de quién tomará la marca, sino con quien te unirás¨ La Oveja lo interrumpió ¨Los pocos Invocadores que fueron vinculados a nosotros pasaron por lo mismo que tú, todos tuvieron que elegir al final con quién formarán un pacto¨

¨¿Y qué gano yo con este pacto, cuáles son mis opciones?¨ El chico estaba confundido, llevaban meses vinculados pero recién ahora es cuando uno de los dos Kindred mencionaba algo sobre un pacto.

¨Poder, libertad, ser uno con los Kindred¨ La mujer tomó la mano del Invocador ¨El pacto implicará un cambio para ti, tal como ocurrió con el vínculo aunque este es mucho más radical. Tu mente y cuerpo estarán unidos con uno de los dos y eventualmente deberás buscar las marcas¨

¨¿Entonces… me convertiré en la Oveja…¨ Greg giró su cabeza para ver al fantasma oscuro quien seguía devorando al difunto trabajador ¨…o el Lobo?¨

¨Algo así, serás más poderoso, aunque eso implica perder la poca humanidad que te queda¨

¨¿Y qué ocurre si no lo hago?¨

Ante esta pregunta, la arquera se acercó y con su mano quitó suavemente la máscara del peli-blanco. En el pasado, quitarse la máscara de blanco y negro no le afectaba pero ahora parecía que sí, su respiración era más pesada y sentía como un fuerte dolor atacaba sus órganos vitales, como si alguien estuviese estrujándolos para que sean destruidos.

¨Morirás, aunque a diferencia de las marcas que recolectamos tu no tendrás un final en paz. Tu alma vagará por el Mundo Intermedio hasta la eternidad, el dolor no acabará y aquellos quienes has conocido, familia; amigos, todos ellos pagarán por no haber decidido¨ Tras haber dicho eso volvió a colocar la máscara sobre el rostro de Greg, el sufrimiento en su cuerpo había acabado pero la sensación de muerte seguía en su mente ¨Lobo y yo somos diferentes, y al mismo tiempo iguales, sin embargo la elección que tomes repercutirá en ti¨

¨Entonces…¨ Al darse la vuelta pudo ver como el espectro de máscara blanca estaba volviendo, sus colmillos llenos de sangre la cual caía en el invisible suelo del limbo en el que se encontraban ¨Prefiero hacer el pacto contigo Oveja, no quiero verme como una persona violenta y sedienta de sangre a la hora de buscar marcas¨

¨Está hecho…¨ La mujer se separó y se colocó en frente del Invocador.

A su alrededor, empezaron a dibujarse líneas en el suelo, tal como si estuviese activando la habilidad definitiva. Ambos brillaban mientras que Lobo los observaba desde afuera del círculo, sin que pudiese entrar ¨El humano ha elegido, la flecha y la carne se unirán, y en un Kindred se convertirán¨ El espíritu rimó mientras que giraba alrededor del área marcada, sus ojos puestos en Greg.

Aunque algo llamó la atención de los tres, era una señal, una nueva marca aunque a diferencia de las otras, esta era conocida para el Invocador ¨No… no puede… no debería¨

El ritual del pacto se canceló y el Lobo volvió junto a la Oveja ¨El último alarido…¨

¨…nuestro momento de actuar ha llegado¨ Con esas palabras el trío fue transportado hacia la Tierra.

Desde lejos ellos miraban a dos figuras, una de ellas sosteniendo un cuchillo mientras que la otra se encontraba en el suelo, manchando la nieve con su sangre. El asesino tomó un teléfono y envió un mensaje antes de irse por un portal, dejando al futuro difunto a su muerte.

¨Era cierto…¨ Greg susurró. Sus ojos, aunque cubiertos por la máscara, podían denotar tristeza, incluso dolor, su parte humana todavía seguía allí.

¨La cabeza cae…¨

¨…y pronto todos seguirán¨ La Oveja terminó la oración comenzada por su hermano.

Ellos fueron testigos de un trágico final, uno que marcaría un punto importante en la guerra. Sin embargo su deber como Kindred no debía ser detenido y volvieron al Mundo Intermedio para llevar a cabo la pregunta del recién difunto.

* * *

 **Un poco más en la vida de Greg junto a los Kindred, el pacto es algo que debe hacer o todos sufrirán... bah, como que ya empezarán a sufrir con lo que va a ocurrir en este arco :)**

 **Los siguientes tres capítulos van a estar centrados en cada uno de mis OCs, dando una perspectiva de lo que hacían dicho día y que fue lo que ocurrió hacia el final. El siguiente va a estar centrado en Ted y Twitch y creo que va a ser un poco divertido su situación.**

* * *

 **derpylove25:** _Me esperaba mas conflicto, pero parece que se mantubo ALGO calmada la reunion, asi que bueno, esperemos que todo salga bien_

 **Las cosas no van a ir bien, especialmente con el plan de Luke**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y empieza la reunión, por un momento se desataba el caos en ese lugar, y lo que dijo Soraka casi causa otro pleito, lo bueno con contaban con alguien que si podía poner orden con un "simple" rugido, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Es muy dificil que todos quieran trabajar juntos, dado la rivalidad/enemistad que tienen con otros. No me sorprendería que en algunos desarrollos haya más conflictos y que incluso lleguen a dar con la muerte de alguien. Pero yo no voy a decir nada de momento ;)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	81. Cap 81: Pensar con el estómago vacío

Ted estaba sentado en una banca que se encontraba pegada a la pared, su mirada fue hacia la pequeña ventaja que mostraba la brillante luna mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, imposibilitado para hacer algo.

Al girar hacia la derecha y vio como el nuevo decorado de su cuarto lo mantenía dentro, sin poder salir de allí. Eran un total de 10 barrotes, todos ellos hechos de un metal reforzado para que ningún criminal lograse escapar.

¨Callahan, Theodore, tienes visita¨ Una voz gruñona llamó la atención del Invocador quien se había levantado de su cama-banca y se dirigió hasta la puerta de su celda, esperando a la persona que supuestamente vendría a verlo.

Se escuchaban los pasos, cada vez más fuertes hasta que se detuvieron en frente de la jaula de Ted. Era una chica de cabello oscuro, para la policía ella era una desconocida pero el Invocador zaunita la reconoció, especialmente ya que ambos van a la misma universidad.

¨¿Debo preguntar?¨ Comenzó Jenny, la Invocadora de Garen. Pero la respuesta que recibió fue que el chico se encogiera de hombros ¨De acuerdo… ¿Qué ocurrió?¨

¨Me inculparon de un crimen que no cometí¨ Dijo un tanto decepcionado el joven

¨¿En serio, entonces por qué no les dijiste a los oficiales eso?¨

¨Porque…-¨

¨¿Y por qué no llevas tu gorra?¨ Ward apuntó hacia la cabeza de Ted la cual revelaba sus orejas de rata.

¨Tuvieron que quitármelo para sacarme unas fotos, pero no te preocupes…¨ Llevó sus manos a las orejas de roedor ¨En lo que respecta a estas, son un defecto de nacimiento¨

¨No creo que los policías se crean eso¨ La peli-negra agitó levemente su cabeza ¨¿Dónde está Twitch?¨

¨Afuera, buscando a alguien que pueda ayudarme a sacarme de aquí¨

¨Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?¨

Ted suspiró y caminó hacia su banca ¨Todo comenzó al mediodía…¨

* * *

Ted caminaba hacia la cocina, en busca de su almuerzo y el del Campeón. Tras pasar el tiempo, el Invocador logró contener sus deseos por el queso y volvió a su comida habitual, aunque claro él nunca se negaba si se le llegaba a ofrecer un poco del lácteo.

¨¡¿Dónde está la comida?!¨ El zaunita se arrastró en cuatro patas, siguiendo al dueño del hogar quien abría el refrigerador, tomando una gran rueda de queso para el tirador mientras que él decidió por un sándwich del día anterior.

Sin embargo antes de cerrar la nevera notó que el alimento para Twitch estaba escaseando y pronto necesitarían volver a comprar ¨Uh oh…¨

¨¿Por qué Uh oh?¨ El Campeón quitó a Ted de en medio y revisó el refrigerador ¨Falta queso…¨ Giró para verlo al joven de orejas de roedor ¨¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EL QUESO?!¨

¨Tranquilo…¨ Rió el rubio ¨Seguro que podemos conseguir más de algún lado¨

¨Llevas meses diciendo eso, y todavía no encuentra otra fuente¨

Ted y Twitch llevaban tiempo tomando el queso de uno de los camiones que suministraba a un hotel, lamentablemente luego de haberlo atracado casi 10 veces seguidas, a la número 11 el transporte ya llevaba guardias armados. Con el fin de no convertirse en posibles cadáveres, ellos decidieron retirarse con una buena cantidad de comida en su haber, aunque no iba a durar para siempre.

Desde entonces Ted trataba de encontrar algún lugar que sea fácil de entrar y salir, todo con el fin de poder satisfacer sus estómagos.

Lo que no esperarían es que la siguiente oportunidad llegue a ellos. Ambos escucharon que alguien tocó el timbre de la entrada, distrayéndolos de la conversación.

¨¿Quién podrá ser?¨ Murmuró el Invocador quien se iba acercando.

¨Vienen a por mi queso…¨ De su espalda, el roedor tomó su ballesta y preparó el virote, la punta ya estaba impregnada con el líquido venenoso y repugnante ¨No dejes que se lo lleven¨

¨¿Quién es?¨ Preguntó el rubio pero no escuchó respuesta. Antes de abrir tomó el gorro que usaba para ocultar sus orejas y se lo colocó.

Una vez abierta, no vio a nadie del otro lado, solo el frío viento que golpeaba contra su rostro, aunque antes de cerrarla vio algo pegado a la madera, era una nota con algo escrito. Sin dudarlo la tomó y cerró la puerta, quedándose cerca por si la persona que había tocado decide volver.

¨¿Qué es?¨ Preguntó el Campeón, volviendo a colocar la ballesta sobre su espalda.

¨Una nota…¨ Susurró Ted y comenzó a leerla.

 _Almacén de queso, sin vigilar (Dirección en el reverso)_

 _Ve a la noche y que nadie te vea._

 _Alarma silenciosa._

 _-Informante._

El Invocador dio vuelta la nota y leyó la dirección del almacén, no estaba muy lejos de su casa ¨Twitch… ¿Qué te parece si esta noche vamos a buscar un poco de queso?¨ Levantó su mirada para ver a la rata pero no se encontraba ¨¿Mh, Twitch?¨ Buscó al Campeón pero lo único que encontró fue a un animal verde devorando la rueda como si fuese una galleta.

¨¿Dijiste algo?¨

Pero el rubio suspiró ¨Solo prepárate, esta noche vamos a buscar algo¨

…

La noche llegó y el almacén estaba oscuro, tal como decía la nota no había nadie vigilando el exterior; no había cámaras afuera de tal forma que el plan de entrar y robar el queso podría ser un éxito después de todo.

En uno de los callejones, el Invocador estaba observando impaciente hasta que regrese su compañero, cosa que se dio cuenta inmediatamente al notar el cambio de aroma en el ambiente.

En un instante Twitch volvió a reaparecer ¨Está despejado, no hay nadie dentro¨

¨Perfecto, hagamos esto rápido ¿Si?¨ El roedor asintió y ambos se movieron con rapidez hacia el interior del almacén.

Desde una posición elevada, un joven estaba observando como este dúo entraba al almacén oscuro. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomó el teléfono celular y marcó al 911, su plan estaba dando resultados y solo necesitaba que la policía llegue a la escena.

Una vez dentro en el almacén, Ted y Twitch empezaron a revisar todas las cajas que había; la combinación de olores era nauseabundo para él, pero la rata estaba feliz. Distintos tamaños, sabores, todos ellos dentro de cajas y listas para ser enviados a los vendedores de la ciudad, pero al Invocador no le importaba si se declaraban algunas pérdidas.

¨Tantas cosas… debemos llevarnos todo¨ Argumentó el tirador, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa del rubio.

¨¡¿Estás loco?!¨ Susurró Ted ¨Si vuelven mañana y notan que el almacén está vacío entonces habrá mucho revuelvo; una o dos cajas, nada más¨

¨Seis cajas¨

¨Tres y media, o nos vamos¨

¨Hecho¨ Twitch tomó la palanca que había traído su Invocador y empezó a oler cada una de las cajas ¨Si… si… todo material muy valioso¨

¨Bien, apresúrate, no me gusta que estemos aquí¨ Dijo un poco nervioso el chico mientras caminaba por los pasillos, rodeado de cajas.

Estuvieron allí solo unos minutos y el roedor no logró siquiera abrir la primera caja; podría ser un mutante pero eso no le daba súper fuerza. Aunque sus intentos fueron detenidos al escuchar una sirena proveniente de afuera del almacén.

Inmediatamente el Invocador volvió junto al animal vinculado a él y lo bajó de la caja ¨Debemos irnos¨

¨¡No! Me prometiste queso y no nos iremos hasta que lo consigamos¨ La rata empezó a correr hacia otra parte del almacén y usó las cajas del suelo para intentar subir varios pisos y alcanzar las que se encontraban en las partes más altas; allí no lo molestarían los policías.

Ted era ágil, pero no lo suficiente como para seguirle el ritmo al Campeón. Una vez lo había localizado, intento advertirle para que baje, pero a su derecha vio como un policía lo estaba apuntando con una linterna.

¨¡Tú, las manos donde pueda verlas!¨ Gritó el oficial quien se acercaba lentamente.

Pero él no quería ir a la prisión, así que su instinto de supervivencia empezó a actuar. Corrió hacia otro de los pasillos y activó su invisibilidad, tuvo que ocultarse en un lugar para que el uniformado pase y le permita volver por el camino de antes.

Sin nadie más en frente de él, Ted se dirigió a la entrada del almacén, no importaba si Twitch se quedaba allí dentro, él sabía cómo escapar. No obstante, el plan del Invocador no tuvo éxito ya que habían otras dos patrullas con sus respectivos oficiales, vigilando en caso de que alguien intentase escapar.

¨Mierda…¨ Susurró el rubio mientras que dos policías le apuntaban con pistolas y un tercero se acercaba para esposarlo. Antes de que lo metieran en el patrullero, pudo ver sobre la azotea de uno de los edificios que rodeaban el almacén una sombra; alguien lo estaba observando y apenas entró al coche, el vigilante desapareció, sin dejar ningún rastro ¨(Me van a colgar por esto…)¨

* * *

¨¿Es en serio?¨

¨¿Qué? Tengo mis sospechas de que puede ser Cyne el que planeó todo esto¨ Ted respondió ante la sorpresa de la chica.

¨¿No se te ocurrió pensar que alguien que te dejara una nota sobre un almacén lleno de quesos era sospechoso desde un comienzo?¨

¨Bueno… sí pero…¨ El Invocador estaba un poco avergonzando, tranquilamente pudo haber evitado estar tras las rejas ¨Mira, no importa ahora, necesito que me ayudes a escapar¨

¨¿Sabes que creo en la justicia, cierto? Vínculo con Garen y todo eso¨ Jenny se cruzó de brazos, ella no estaría a favor de un escape, mucho menos le gustaría saber la opinión del general demaciano.

¨Lo sé, lo sé…¨ El rubio se levantó de la banca y se volvió a acercar a los barrotes ¨Necesito que me hagas un favor, distrae a los guardias mientras yo canalizo la Teleportación¨

¨¡No!¨ Ward levantó su tono ¨Si llegas a desaparecer, me harán preguntas, intentarán investigar a tus amigos y es probable que empiecen a indagar en la Alianza. Si llegan a descubrir quiénes somos y contra qué nos enfrentamos… todos compartiríamos una celda y nos tildarían de locos¨

¨Podrías pagar mi fianza también…¨

La peli-negra suspiró ¨¿Cuánto?¨

¨Treinta mil¨ Pero ella se dio la vuelta, agitando su cabeza ante el descabellado precio ¨Hey hey hey, no necesito más problemas. Juro que puedo pagarte¨

¨¿De dónde voy a sacar tanto dinero?¨ Pero Ted se encogió de hombros ¨Mira… formamos parte del mismo grupo, vamos a la misma universidad, pero sé que eres más cercano con tu hermano, el líder y la mano derecha de la Alianza ¿Por qué no intentaste comunicarte con ellos antes?¨

¨Es que lo hice, pero hay varios problemas con ellos: Mi hermano es uno de los putos Kindred, no sé dónde se encuentra; Jessica estaba ocupada, apenas intenté llamarla lo primero que dijo es que estaba esperando; en cuanto a James… él ni siquiera tiene el celular encendido¨ Al mismo momento que dijo esa palabra, el teléfono de Jenny empezó a sonar ¨No me digas, tienes que volver con Garen¨

¨No, es el tono que uso para el grupo de la Alianza¨ Al abrir el teléfono, ella empezó a revisar todos los mensajes, sobre todo el último el cual llamó bastante su atención ¨Algo anda mal…¨

¨¿Qué ocurre?¨ La chica levantó su teléfono y le mostró la pantalla a Ted.

 _ **Jessica:**_ _James puede estar en peligro, todos atentos_

¨¿Peligro?¨ El Invocador pensó por un momento ¨Tengo que salir de aquí¨

¨Mira… no tengo como ayudarte, pero intentaré comunicarme con el resto de la Alianza, seguro alguien puede darte una mano¨

¨Gracias… supongo…¨ Con una sonrisa por parte de ambos, la Invocadora de Garen se alejó del área de las celdas y se preparó por lo que podría ser una noche larga. Por otro lado, Ted se acercó hacia la ventana de la celda y observaba la calle y la luna ¨¿En qué te has metido, James?¨

* * *

 **Uno de los hermanos está en la cárcel y va a necesitar ayuda para salir... y todo esto fue producido por la necesidad de la rata de comer queso :/**

 **Siguiente capítulo Jessica quien va a tener un mal momento al descubrir lo que ocurrió, además va a llevarse a unos cuantos Invocadores y Campeones para esta tarea, ya veré quien puede ir ¿Alguna sugerencia de quién debería acompañarla?**

* * *

 **derpylove25:** _Vaya, sta ves te tardaste :v jaja bueno, aqui estas almenos xD...me gustaba jugar con los kindred (a pesar de ser malisimo con ellos) pero ahora me da miedo :,v (? XD bueno ahora veremos que toca a los demas OC principales :3_

 **Ya había dicho que la semana pasaba me dedicaba a actualizar los otros fics. Ted ya la está pasando muy mal con esto de la prisión y que alguien lo incriminó por un crimen que (si) cometió, le tocará a Jessica sufrir la siguiente parte, y James... buff, él va a saberlo mejor :)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	82. Cap 82: Pista errónea

El reloj había marcado casi las cinco de la tarde y las dos chicas mitad dragón terminaban su comida. Todos los días era lo mismo, carbón; Jessica extrañaba la comida de verdad, pero si dejaba de alimentarse de las rocas oscuras, su corazón se apagaría y causaría la muerte. Por otro lado Shyvana no le importaba, llevaba desde su nacimiento alimentándose de esta forma y no se obtenía queja alguna de ella.

¨¿No dirás nada?¨ Preguntó la Campeona, viendo como la persona vinculada a ella destrozaba con sus dientes la piedra negra. En respuesta, la pelirroja negó con su cabeza ¨¿Solo te quedarás sentada allí, comiendo, y no comentarás nada de lo que ocurrió esta mañana?¨

¨No hay nada de qué hablar¨ Respondió un tanto disconforme la Invocadora. Dentro del hogar ella no usaba el hechizo para ocultar su color natural de piel; ella se había acostumbrado a su nuevo ser, además del cambio en su actitud debido al vínculo no era algo que le haya sorprendido, después de todo ella ya era un poco agresiva.

Llevaban meses vinculadas y aunque la estudiante ya había aprendido todas las habilidades de la demaciana, había un solo problema que no lograba controlar todavía, la transformación a dragón. La primera vez que logró hacerlo fue para ayudar a James contra Kha'Zix, después de ese intento ella quiso volver a transformarse pero ocurrían dos cosas: Primero, fallaba y lograba que se enfureciese. Segundo, el cambio era un éxito pero una furia ciega la invadía y no controlaba sus acciones, convirtiéndose en una bestia capaz de destrozar todo a su paso.

Con el tiempo ella aprendió que preferiría no transformarse y que si lo hacía, debía tener en cuenta que sus ropas no eran a prueba de fuego, de tal forma que al volver a su forma humana debía buscar algo que la cubriese.

¨Te transformas y casi lastimas a una pareja que había allí, por supuesto que hay _algo_ de lo que hablar¨ Shyvana se cruzó de brazos y frunció su ceño; claramente no estaba feliz ante la situación que ocurrió.

Desde la llegada de la Campeona, ella se había centrado en entrenar a la estudiante, tanto física como mentalmente. Aunque en esta segunda parte empezó a tener problema debido a la actitud heredada de Shyvana; ella se negaba a escuchar a veces e incluso trataba de hacer las cosas a su manera, ganándose un sermón, por no decir que también un golpe por parte de la mujer híbrida.

Con el tiempo, ella fue aprendiendo y su mente se adaptó al modelo de combate demaciano, se volvió más fuerte e incluso lograba imponer respeto con su mirada, ganándose muchas veces el miedo de otros Invocadores en la Alianza.

Esa mañana ambas hicieron la misma rutina: Despertarse a las 6 de la mañana, correr hacia el bosque, una vez allí peleaban, tanto usando sus puños como las habilidades de la Campeona. Todo eso hasta el mediodía y luego de allí volvían a correr hacia el hogar.

Lamentablemente esta mañana fue un tanto desastrosa; durante la pelea Jessica se había descontrolado y se transformó. Durante este momento una pareja estaba pasando por allí y vio al dragón lleno de furia quien estuvo a punto de atacarlos, afortunadamente Shyvana logró salvarlos y contener a su Invocadora.

¨No me provoques…¨ Murmuró la pelirroja, levantándose del asiento y llevando el plato lleno de restos de carbón hacia la cocina.

¨Podré ser muy seria, pero eso no quita que me preocupe por ti, Jessica. Dime qué es lo que te ocurre ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera?¨ La demaciana siguió a la Invocadora, no se iba a detener hasta conseguir la respuesta que buscaba.

¨Jess…¨

 **¨¡¿QUÉ?!¨** Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron con furia, sus garras estaban listas para desgarrar a la luchadora si era necesario, aunque claro está que más allá de haber sido entrenada por mucho tiempo, ella iba a perder en un combate uno a uno ¨¿Quieres saber por qué estoy furiosa? El idiota de James no está tomándose esto en serio. Desde que ``oficializó´´ su relación con Sona, lo único que hace es administrar ligeramente la Alianza y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella. Es más, ello van a pasar casi todo el día en la casa de los padres del bobo para que conozcan a su nueva novia. Tenemos constantes ataques de monstruos pequeños y lo único que hace es enviarnos instrucciones de donde hay que ir mientras él tiene sexo con una chica muda¨ Ella suspiró, la rabia la controlaba ¨Si estuviese a cargo estoy segura de que este problema con el Vacío ya se hubiese resuelto¨

¨¿Eso crees?¨ Shyvana se acercó hacia uno de los rincones de la cocina y se sentó sobre el mueble ¨¿Acaso no recuerdas el por qué decidieron elegir a James como líder?¨

¨Porque es organizado y logra buscar una solución cuando no hay nada que se pueda hacer¨ La Invocadora agitó su cabeza ¨Eso no prueba nada¨

¨James se asemeja a Jarvan, incluso un rey puede desviarse de su cargo a veces, después de todo es un ser humano¨

¨Pero-¨

¨No negaré que al comienzo insistía en que James se centrara en su tarea como líder, pero con el tiempo él demostró ser alguien capaz de liderar algo tan grande como esto¨ La Campeona miró por la ventana, la nieve cayendo sobre el patio trasero ¨Es lamentable lo de su amigo Luke, esté donde esté¨

¨Si…¨ Jessica asintió, las palabras de la demaciana le hicieron pensar un poco. Levantó su cabeza y observó a la mujer quien ahora postraba sus ojos en ella ¨Lo siento, no debí descontrolarme, Yo-¨ Pero fue interrumpida sentir como el teléfono celular vibraba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lo revisó y notó que era un mensaje privado y no dirigido a la Alianza.

 _ **James:**_ _Hay una infestación de portales en las afueras de la ciudad, en el bosque cerca de la reunión. Hay que limpiarlos._

¨¿Quién es?¨ Preguntó la Campeona.

¨Un mensaje de James, hay portales cerca del lugar de la reunión¨ La Invocadora empezó a presionar unos botones en la pantalla ¨Tenemos que eliminarlos¨

¨¿Qué él no se encontraba con sus padres?¨

¨Al parecer le llegó el soplo, sea lo que sea, no hay que dejarlo de lado¨ La estudiante caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina y se detuvo ¨Yo diría que te prepares, llamaré a algunos miembros para que nos den una mano¨ La Campeona asintió ante las instrucciones de Jess y ambas se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían.

…

Pasaron casi dos horas desde el mensaje de James y Jessica ya se encontraba en el área donde se había llevado a cabo la reunión. El mayor problema que tuvo no fue llegar hasta el bosque, sino buscar miembros en la Alianza dispuestos a ayudar a la mano derecha del líder, incluso aunque esta les imponga miedo.

No todos se encontraban disponibles para luchar, así que el grupo era principalmente pequeño. Además de ella junto a Shyvana, se aproximaron Maxine, la Elegida del Sol y Aiden junto a su Campeón Ekko.

¨Entonces… ¿Dónde se supone que estén los portales?¨ Preguntó el zaunita, en sus manos el bate, listo para golpear cualquier criatura del Vacío que se presente en su camino.

¨De acuerdo a James deberían estar cerca de aquí. No sé con exactitud dónde¨ Respondió Jessica, su piel había vuelto al pálido rosado en vez del morado sobrenatural, sin embargo sus ojos seguían emanando un aura roja de furia.

¨¿Y dónde se encuentra él ahora?¨ Preguntó la castaña-pelirroja, el escudo colgaba de su espalda mientras que la espada se encontraba envainada por un cinturón.

Pero un suspiro por parte del a Invocadora fue lo primero que salió de su boca ¨Sinceramente no sé, dijo que tenía… asuntos que atender¨ Jessica giró levemente su cabeza para observar a la demaciana quien asintió ante su respuesta. Si la pelirroja había reaccionado negativamente ante lo de James, es probable que el resto del grupo no se lo tomen tan amablemente.

Luego de pasar un buen rato intentando buscar algún portal, no encontraron nada, ni siquiera algo del Vacío.

Un poco cansados, decidieron sentarse en la gran roca que antes se había usado en la reunión. No estaban listos para volver a la ciudad.

¨Pudimos habernos quedado en casa, trabajando con el proyecto, en vez de perder tiempo aquí¨ Dijo Aiden, él también llevaba un bate similar al de Ekko, solo que a diferencia del que usaba el Campeón, este era negro y con ciertas rayas azules hechas con pintura.

¨Es muy raro de James darnos una ubicación incorrecta…¨ Habló Shyvana, ella se encontraba cruzada de brazos, su yelmo a un lado, dejando que el cabello morado se moviese con el frío viento.

¨Si… muy raro, es como si estuviese… no sé, desconcentrado¨ Aunque el resto del grupo no había captado el mensaje oculto, la mujer híbrida si lo entendió y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Sin embargo a todos les llamaron la atención algo que se movía entre los arbustos. Nadie más había confirmado que irían con Jessica, de tal forma que las chances de que sea algo del Vacío eran muy grandes.

Todos se prepararon para luchar pero luego de unos segundos el arbusto dejó de moverse; lo que había allí desapareció, o se alejó.

¨Jessica¨ Una voz femenina alertó a todos. Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una joven vistiendo una chaqueta de invierno oscura-azulada además de un par de jeans acordes a la parte superior de la vestimenta. Era Dhelia, la Invocadora de Shen.

¨Dios…¨ Susurró Aiden ¨Es por eso que odio a los ninjas¨

¨Dhelia ¿Qué haces aquí?¨ Preguntó Max; ellas dos se conocían al ser estudiantes en la misma universidad, aunque rara vez hablaban ¨Pensé que íbamos a ser muy pocos en esto¨ La mirada de la Solari fue hacia la líder del grupo.

¨¿Dónde está James?¨

¨Ocupado con su vida¨ Jess se cruzó de brazos ¨¿Por qué preguntas?¨

¨Shen pudo sentir algo relacionado a él y cerca de este lugar. Vine para averiguar qué es lo que ocurre¨

¨Bueno, lamentablemente no sé nada de él desde la mañana, así que puedes-¨ Las palabras de Jess fueron interrumpidas al sentir que su teléfono vibraba. Lo tomó y vio en la pantalla un mensaje del mismo líder de la Alianza ¨Que oportuno…¨

Todos se acercaron para ver la pantalla del celular y el mensaje que tenía James hacia su amiga.

 _ **James:**_ _Me encuentro donde salvamos a Sona por primera vez, ven rápido._

Era algo extraño, rara vez el castaño pedía ayuda, pero algo no parecía encajar. La llegada de Dhelia incluso levantó sospechas en la mano derecha del líder ¨Tomen sus cosas y movámonos, conozco el lugar al cual se refiere el mensaje¨

Todos corrieron en dirección oeste; el lugar de la pelea con Kha'Zix estaba a unos minutos de donde había ocurrido la reunión.

A medida que se acercaban, ellos lograron ver algo en la nieve; no era una roca mucho menos un animal, aunque a su alrededor, el color blanco había sido teñido de rojo, producto de la sangre.

¨No…¨ Susurró Jessica, ella no quería que fuese cierto lo que estaban viendo, pero una vez a centímetros del cuerpo, la Invocadora no pudo emitir ninguna otra palabra.

Allí estaba, James había sido apuñalado en varias partes del cuerpo. Ellos intentaron moverlo e incluso hablarle pero no respondía.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se cerraron y lágrimas empezaron a caer, empapando sus mejillas hasta que las mismas fueron a parar hacia el torso del líder ¨Esto no debió ocurrir… Si tan solo se hubiese dedicado al grupo…¨

¨Jess¨ Aiden llamó la atención de la mano derecha al igual que el resto de las personas. Cerca del cuerpo de James había un árbol, entre sus ramas había una cámara portatil la cual tenía su luz roja, indicando que estaba grabando un video.

La híbrida la tomó y detuvo la grabación, paso seguido comenzó a observarla desde el comienzo, aunque solo ella era la única, el resto solo la miraban a ella.

¨No… no puede ser…¨ Su rostro mostraba sorpresa, que pronto fue reemplazado por furia. Sin poder controlarse, sus garras aplastaron la cámara de video, dejando solo restos en sus manos que iban cayendo al suelo.

¨¿Qué… qué ocurrió?¨ Le preguntó Shyvana, ella ya podía ver como su Invocadora iba a tener un ataque de furia, tal como ocurrió a la mañana.

¨Es Luke… el hijo de puta no desapareció… se alió con el Vacío¨

* * *

 **Y ya se podrán imaginar que es lo que ocurre en el siguiente capítulo. Ahora ya saben todos que Luke reapareció y con ello su alianza con los malos de la historia. Al igual ellos no se esperarían tener a una mitad-dragón, sediente de furia y venganza además de un gran grupo de Invocadores y Campeones, listos para atacar a los monstruos de la terrorífica dimensión.**

* * *

 **derpylove25:** _Ah si cierto que habias dicho que escribirias los otros fics :v (lo lamento, hay veces que mi cabesa le agarra un ataque y se olvida que los autores tienen otros fics (? XD) volviendo a centrarnos al fic...ted tiene cerebro de quedo ¿no? XD eso era muy obio y el ahi como "mhe ¿que puede salir mal?" :vvvvvvvvvv_

 _Bueno, veamos que le depara ahora_

 **Todo por el queso, incluso aunque Ted haya vuelto a comer cosas normales, él no se resistiría a un buen queso.**

 **Ahora las cosas van a estar más complicadas, con él en prisión y James muerto, primero deberían organizarse luego de este fuerte golpe.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	83. Cap 83: Canto del cisne

Tras haber terminado de ducharse, James se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo, sus ojos celestes, brillantes como el cielo, se reflejaban contra el cristal. La mirada del Invocador fue hacia arriba, principalmente su cabello; ciertamente de entre su grupo de amigos él fue el único que recibió muy pocos cambios, pero en los últimos meses se empezó a ver reflejado de otras formas. En primer lugar algunos mechones de su cabello compartían el mismo color que el de su Campeona, por no decir que también había aprendido a comunicarse mentalmente. Además, logró dominar el Etwahl y muy pocas veces decidía flotar ya que perdía el control y se veía a si mismo cayéndose constantemente (por no decir que lograba impactar contra los muebles de la casa).

Habiendo arreglado su rostro, el joven abrió la puerta del baño, solo para encontrarse a Sona sosteniendo una camisa azul junto a un par de jeans en frente de ella. Ante la sorpresiva aparición de la demaciana, James entre-cerró la puerta, solo revelando su rostro frente a ella ¨¿Q-qué… qué ocurre Sona?¨

 _¨Nada¨_ Ella sonrió ¨ _Supuse que si vamos a la casa de tus padres, deberías ir bien vestido. El azul te queda bien_ ¨ La peli-celeste decidió entrar al baño pero el líder ejercía más fuerza, evitando que ella pudiese pasar _¨¿No puedo pasar y ayudarte a probar la ropa?¨_

¨Solo llevo ropa interior…¨ Dijo un poco avergonzado.

 _¨¿Y cuál es el problema? Si nosotros… bueno, ya sabes¨_ Las mejillas de la soporte se volvieron rojas, incluso aunque ellos ya hubiesen tenido varios momentos íntimos desde la primera vez, les parecía un poco extraño hablar de ello con total libertad.

Pero un suspiro de James trajo a la Campeona de vuelta ¨Si si, lo sé¨ Pensó por unos segundos pero el joven tomó la mano de Sona e hizo que entrara al baño junto a él. Tras cerrar la puerta, el chico de cabellos castaños y celestes la arrinconó contra la puerta mientras besaba su cuello.

 _¨J-James, basta¨_ La voz avergonzada de la demaciana causaba una ligera risa en su amado.

¨¿Qué, no te gusta?¨ Sus labios iban dejando pequeñas marcas en su camino hacia arriba, antes de besar a Sona en la boca.

 _¨S-sí, pero tus padres… se molestarán si llegamos tarde¨_ La sugerencia de su novia hizo que el Invocador se detuviera y sonriera _¨Si fuese por mí, preferiría quedarme aquí contigo, pero sería una falta de respeto si no nos presentamos para el almuerzo¨_

¨Tienes razón¨ Le respondió y la abrazó.

Sona devolvió el abrazo, aunque no evitaba sentir algo en la parte inferior chocando contra su vestido _¨Um, James… tu pe-¨_

¨Si, lo se¨ Él se separó y se inclinó un poco para tomar la ropa que seguía en las manos de la chica ¨Ahora si me permites…¨ La soporte asintió silenciosamente y se retiró del baño, dándole un poco más de privacidad al estudiante.

* * *

El reloj marcaba unos veinte minutos pasados de las once de la mañana. Ya vestido y listo para partir, el Invocador se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa donde la chica del vestido y abrigo lo estaba esperando.

Al salir, los dos se dirigieron hacia el auto que una vez perteneció a Luke. Luego de haberse declarado desaparecido, tanto por la policía como por sus padres, estos últimos decidieron venderle el vehículo a James. Claro estaba que el Invocador no sabía conducir y tuvo que ir a clases de manejo para poder moverse por la ciudad sin tener que ser detenido por no tener licencia.

Era gracioso ver como Sona tenía miedo del vehículo, era algo nuevo para ella y ver como miraba a todos lados como si _algo_ fuese a atacarla.

Una vez de camino, los dos permanecieron en silencio, escuchando la música de la radio.

 _¨James…¨_ Ella comenzó, el chico ligeramente movió su cabeza para no alejar su mirada del tráfico ¨¿Qué harás cuando todo esto termine?¨

¨Volver a casa, descansar, ver una película. No creo que nos quedemos mucho tiempo en casa de mis padres¨

 _¨No, me refiero… cuanto esto termine, el conflicto con el Vacío¨_ Sona giró la perilla del volumen de la radio hasta que la misma permaneciese silenciosa.

¨Bueno… supongo que volveremos a la normalidad, buscaremos a Luke e incluso alguna forma para que ustedes puedan volver¨

 _¨¿Tú quieres eso?¨_ El vehículo se detuvo frente a un semáforo, esto le dio tiempo al Invocador para girar y ver los ojos celestes de su amada _¨¿Quieres que todos volvamos a Runaterra?¨_

¨Bueno… todos los Campeones pertenecen allí, dudo que les guste permanecer en un mundo diferente al suyo, uno en el cual donde muy pocos pueden llegarlos a comprender¨ Respondió James, volviendo a centrarse en el camino.

 _¨Si llega a existir la chance de que todos podamos volver… ¿Vendrías conmigo a Runaterra?¨_ Pero el líder no emitió ninguna respuesta, solo siguió conduciendo, ignorando a la Campeona _¨¿James?¨_

¨No… no sé, tengo una vida aquí en la Tierra como tú la tienes en el otro mundo. Separar al otro de su lugar de origen es… bueno, difícil de explicarlo¨

 _¨Te gustará, ya has visto mi hogar a través de los sueños; no necesariamente deberías quedarte en el Instituto debido a tu título¨_ Ella intentó sonreír pero no podía, no sin al menos tener una respuesta _¨No importa qué elijas, respetaré tu decisión y seguiré amándote¨_

¨Gracias So¨ Los labios de James esbozaron una sonrisa. So era un apodo que le había puesto a su chica, ella se sentía avergonzada a veces ya que parecía el nombre que le pondría a un menor, pero con el tiempo ella se fue acostumbrando hasta tal punto que lo aceptó.

…

Ya fuera del vehículo y en frente de la casa de los padres de James, ellos esperaban para que alguien les abriese la puerta.

 _¨¿Acaso ellos saben que yo no pertenezco a tu mundo?¨_ Ella preguntó, insegura de cómo tomar la situación.

¨Solo saben que tengo una novia de nombre Sona, es todo lo que te mostré cuando envié el mensaje¨ El líder llevó sus manos hacia los bolsillos del pantalón, pero desafortunadamente no encontró lo que quería ¨Bueno, me olvidé mi teléfono en casa. El punto es, no deberías preocuparte, y si necesitas preguntar algo, ya sabes que podemos comunicarnos sin que ellos se enteren¨

La puerta se abrió y en frente tenían a un hombre adulto, su cabello oscuro mezclado con blanco indicaba que la edad ya lo estaba alcanzando ¨¡James!¨ El adulto lo abrazó antes de dirigirse a la Campeona ¨Y tú deberías ser Sonya ¿verdad?¨

¨Papá… es Sona, sin la Y¨ La chica levantó su mano, saludando al padre del estudiante.

¨Sona, Sonya, la edad me hace olvidar algunas cosas¨ El hombre se puso a un lado ¨¡No se queden allí, pasen adentro en vez de congelarse!¨

Por fuera parecía pequeña la casa, pero dentro era completamente opuesto, un largo pasillo conectaba los distintos cuartos, el primero a la derecha llevaba a la sala de estar, repleta de muebles y un árbol de navidad que estaba a la mitad de decorar, un gran arco en la misma sala daba hacia el comedor donde la mesa ya se encontraba lista.

¨¿Y mamá?¨ Preguntó el Invocador, a medida que recorrían las primeras dos habitaciones.

¨En la cocina, preparando la comida¨

Sin que ella se diera cuenta al comienzo, el novio tomó de la mano a la peli-celeste y la llevó hasta la parte contigua del comedor, era un cuarto lleno de humo y a diferencia del resto de la casa, aquí hacía más calor, era la cocina y la madre estaba revisando el horno hasta que llegaron las dos nuevas personas.

¨Hijo…¨ Ella se quitó los guantes y fue a abrazar además de darle un beso en la mejilla ¨Ya llevas mucho tiempo sin visitarnos¨ Su cabeza giró y sonrió ante la demaciana ¨Aunque puedo perdonarte ya que traes una pareja¨

Tal como el padre, la madre mostraba ser una mujer de avanzada edad, su rostro tenía ligeras arrugas por la edad aunque el cabello estaba teñido para que sea castaño-rubio, no le gustaba mostrar las canas a tan temprana edad ¨Mamá, ella es Sona¨

¨Puedo imaginármelo¨ La adulta miraba de arriba abajo ¨Tus mensajes parecían indicar algo diferente¨ Incluso ante ese dato, la Campeona seguía silenciosa ante la madre ¨¿Por qué no van a saludar a Lilly? Seguro que se pondrá feliz de ver a su hermano¨

¨Claro… feliz, viniendo de ella¨ Suspiró el peli-castañoceleste.

¨Vayan con ella, la comida va a estar lista pronto¨ Ya que ellos no podían quedarse en la cocina, James guió a la Campeona hacia el pasillo nuevamente, más específicamente a una puerta que se encontraba entre la cocina y el comedor.

El Invocador golpeó la madera, solo para que la persona del otro lado la abriese ligeramente.

La pareja entró y vio como la joven de cabellos largos y de color castaños claros se encontraba frente a su computadora, haciendo un informe para su universidad.

¨Hola Lil'¨ Dijo el hermano a medida que cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos, a la chica no le gustaba que la entrada a su habitación se encuentre abierta.

¨¿Qué quieres?¨ Los ojos de la joven de 19 se postraban sobre el monitor, sin prestarle atención al Invocador o la persona vinculada a él.

¨¿Qué, no puedo venir a saludar a mi hermana cuando vengo a visitar a la familia?¨ Él rió, acercándose a la pantalla ¨¿Qué haces?¨

¨Un trabajo de periodismo, ahora vete, arruinas mi concentración¨

¨¿Ni siquiera le dirás hola a mi novia?¨ El estudiante se hizo a un lado para presentar a Sona. En este momento la chica que se encontraba concentrada suspiró, casi agresivamente y se dio la vuelta para observar a la Campeona ¨Ella es-¨

¨Sona…¨ Murmuró la hermana menor y se levantó de su asiento.

¨¿Qué, la cono-?¨ James había recordado algo ¨Oh no…¨ Sin esperar, tomó a la Campeona de la mano y se perfiló hacia la salida del cuarto ¨Creo que nos necesitan en el resto de la casa así que-¨

Pero Lilly era mucho más rápida que ellos dos y logró bloquear la puerta, su mirada denotaba sorpresa ¨Jamie, necesito que me digas la verdad. He escuchado rumores últimamente en la ciudad y con las noticias que aparecen en los periódicos y televisión, me cuesta creer que esto es una coincidencia¨

¨Mira, no es lo que piensas, ella es mi novia y cualquier parecido con cierto personaje de un juego es mera coincidencia ¿Si?¨ Al igual que él, Lilly también jugaba a League of Legends, aunque su personaje favorito era muy diferente al de su hermano.

¨El bosque… la lluvia de poros, el cráter y los cambios a nivel global ¿Fueron ustedes?¨

Tanto Sona como James negaron con su cabeza ¨No sabemos de qué estás hablando¨ Pero ellos no notaron que de entre las ropas que había en la cama saltó una bola de pelos, la misma fue hacia la castaña quien la llevó en sus brazos como si fuese una mascota ¨¿Eso es…?¨

¨Jim, por favor. No es mi primer año de periodismo y se cuándo mienten las personas, sé que mamá y papá no lo van a entender, pero yo sí¨ El estado de rechazo de antes fue reemplazado por uno más comprensible y no tan hostil ¨¿Es League of Legends real?¨

James se mordió el labio inferior y luego vio a Sona quien asintió ¨Prométeme que lo que vas a escuchar a continuación no se lo dirás a nadie¨

¨Oh por Dios… es real… eso quiere decir que… los Campeones y el Vacío y…¨ La chica estaba intentando contener su aliento, no podía creer que esto era verdad ¨Eso quiere decir que ella es…¨

¨ _Deberías decírselo, no creo que ella logre soportar la espera¨_ Sugirió la Campeona telepáticamente.

Con un suspiro de derrota James asintió ¨Si, ella es Sona, la verdadera Sona¨

¨No… no puede ser¨ La castaña se cubrió su boca para evitar gritar pero dejó que el poro cayera al suelo ¨¿Es verdad, no puede hablar?¨

 _¨Parece emocionada¨_

¨Y claro que parece, si generalmente actúa de una manera muy infantil cuando se emociona¨ James le respondió a su Campeona, cruzándose de brazos ¨¿Ya podemos irnos? La comida ya casi está lista¨

¨¡NO!¨ La estudiante levantó su tono de voz ¨Necesito hacerte unas preguntas¨ Ella se acercó a Sona y la tomó del brazo, luego ambas se sentaron en la cama ¨¿Cómo es pelear en la liga? No… ¿Cómo es la vida en Demacia? No no… algo importante¨ Lil se detuvo un segundo para pensar ¨¡Ya sé! ¿Acaso de verdad eres una DJ?¨

Aunque Sona se sintió un poco agobiada por las preguntas, ella solo sonrió y rió ¨ _Tu hermana es muy curiosa_ ¨

¨Si… será mejor que nos vayamos a la mesa, no quiero que ella se desmaye de la emoción¨

¨Espera ¡¿Puedes comunicarte con ella?! Eso quiere decir que eres su Invocador ¿Verdad?¨

Pero antes de que el hermano mayor dé una respuesta, la demaciana levantó su mano y con su dedo índice tocó la frente de la chica ¨ _Puedo comunicarme con mi Invocador gracias a que compartimos mentes, pero también puedo hacerlo contigo con un método más sencillo aunque temporal¨_

Con un rostro de emoción y alegría, la chica sonrió ¨Oh por Dios, esa… esa es la voz de Sona. No lo puedo cr-¨

¨ _Ya está la comida, salgan de allí¨_ Gritó la madre del otro lado de la puerta.

¨Vamos, si no nos presentamos van a preocuparse¨ Las dos chicas asintieron. Lilly fue la primera en avanzar pero antes de salir de la habitación, James cerró la puerta ¨Déjame decirte esto: Todo lo que aprendiste aquí, la identidad de mi novia, qué soy y… cualquier idea relacionada al juego, debe permanecer un secreto ¿De acuerdo?¨

¨Pero prométeme que un día me explicarás todo¨

¨Lo haré, pero no ahora¨ Dichas esas palabras los tres abandonaron el cuarto para dirigirse a la mesa del comedor.

La mesa era rectangular, en una de las puntas se sentaba Lilly, en su costado izquierdo estaban James y Sona, en frente de ellos los padres del Invocador.

¨Entonces… ¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocieron?¨ El padre le preguntó a Sona. La mirada de todos se dirigió hacia la chica de cabellos celestes.

Tanto James como Lilly estaban nerviosos, ella no podía hablar con los padres y revelarles que comunicarse telepáticamente sería una completa locura, fue el Invocador quien tuvo que pensar algo para disuadirlos.

¨Sona no puede hablar¨

¨¿Disculpa?¨ La madre miró a su hijo.

¨Si… debí decírselos antes, Sona es algo peculiar, ella no tiene voz. Tuvo un pequeño accidente de pequeña y… desde entonces no pudo hablar¨ Aunque no tan ficticia la historia, era lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

¨Es extraño que hayas tenido ojos para… semejante persona¨ Dijo el padre, su tono mostraba un poco de decepción.

¨No podemos criticarla a Sona por su falta de voz. Incluso sin poder hablar, ella debe ser interesante y muy apta para Jim¨ Lilly sonrió a la pareja; ella les había salvado el pescuezo.

¨Cierto, nosotros no tenemos por qué dictar quien puede estar con nuestros hijos, pero incluso aunque carezcas de una voz, niña, puede que ayudes a mi pequeño ser una mejor persona¨ La peli-celeste asintió, no fue tan difícil conseguirse la confianza de la madre.

¨Otra cosa, James¨ El Invocador volteó para centrarse en su padre ¨¿Por qué no le has dicho a Jessica de venir? Ella siempre le fascinaban las comidas que hacía tu madre¨

¨Es que… tuve una pequeña discusión con Jess, ella prefería quedarse en su casa¨ Agregó el líder y comenzaron con la comida.

¨Siempre supe que esa chica era bastante agresiva, menos mal que dejaron de ser novios hace mucho¨ Al escuchar esas palabras de la madre, Sona no pudo evitar sorprenderse, especialmente cuando casi le agarra un ataque de tos.

 **¨¡MAMÁ!¨** Todos rieron, a excepción del dúo vinculado.

 _¨¡¿Tu… tú eras novio de Jessica?!¨_ La Campeona levantó su tono de voz, no era sorpresa que estuviese sorprendida.

¨ _Eso fue hace mucho, fue el primer año de universidad, luego de la escuela descubrimos que íbamos al mismo lugar. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos siendo pareja. Lamentablemente eso duró unos meses hasta que decidí romper con ella¨_

 _¨¿Qué ocurrió?¨_

 _¨Los exámenes tomaban la mayor parte del tiempo e incluso aunque viviésemos uno al lado del otro, no podíamos vernos los rostros de tanto trabajo. Eso… y que su actitud se volvió más violenta cuando se unió a las clases de artes marciales¨_ Sin querer contar más, el Invocador pasó de largo en la conversación sobre amores pasados y se dedicó a su comida, respondiendo a lo que le llegasen a preguntar.

…

La noche había llegado y la pareja se encontraba cansada en el sofá. Pasaron todo el día en la casa de los padres de James y no tuvieron un minuto de descanso, sobre todo el Invocador quien pasó mucha vergüenza cuando la madre decidió mostrarle a Sona fotos de cuando su novio era mucho más pequeño.

La demaciana también pasó mucho tiempo con Lilly quien le hacía preguntas sobre Runaterra, aunque el joven de cabellos castaños y celestes le advirtió a la Campeona no contarle nada acerca de la guerra del Vacío, aunque si se le permitió explicarle todo sobre los Invocadores y el vínculo que tienen con los Campeones

 _¨Tu hermana es muy curiosa sobre mi mundo¨_ Se notaba el cansancio en la voz de Sona _¨Quiere que le enseñe a tener un vínculo con otro Campeón¨_

¨Por Dios, no. Lo último que quiero es que ella se convierta en una loca adicta a las armas y vaya destruyendo la ciudad a su paso. Ya tenemos problemas con el Vacío, no quiero que se agreguen más a la lista¨

¨¿Pero sabes que ella es una Invocadora, cierto?¨

La pregunta de la demaciana hizo que el estudiante se detuviera un segundo a pensar ello antes de girar para verla a ella ¨No… digo, luego de tantos meses, si ella fuera una… ¿No debería aparecer su Campeón o Campeona?¨

 _¨No necesariamente, no todos los Invocadores son elegidos para tener vínculos, algunos no son aptos o todavía no se encuentran durante el momento clave de su enseñanza. Lilly entraría en la segunda categoría¨_ La cabeza de Sona se inclinó para descansar en el hombro de James _¨Su poder es muy débil, a diferencia del tuyo que era fácil de detectar, incluso cuando nos vimos por primera vez¨_

¨¿Entonces no debo preocuparme de que ella consiga un vínculo?¨ El sonido de negación alivió un poco la conciencia del joven ¨Gracias¨ El líder cerró sus ojos, luego de un día agotador debía descansar, y no le importaba si era en el sofá junto a su amada.

Pero la peli-celeste se había movido, ella se inclinó hacia la pequeña mesita y tomó una pieza de papel, la misma iba dedicada al Invocador, sorpresivamente él no la había visto al entrar a la casa. Tras abrirla, ella comenzó a leerla y se sorprendió ante lo que estaba escrito _¨James…¨_ Ella movía el hombro de su novio para que abriese los ojos.

¨¿Qué ocurre?¨

 _¨Es importante, tienes que leer esto¨_

¨Si es una carta, la leeré mañana, no hay necesidad de-¨

 _¨Es Luke¨_ Ella interrumpió las palabras del dueño del hogar quien abrió sus ojos inmediatamente y tomó la nota.

 _Ven a donde te enfrentaste con Kha'Zix, tenemos que hablar._

 _-Luke._

James inmediatamente se levantó del sofá y buscó su abrigo de invierno para largarse inmediatamente, pero Sona lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo ¨¿Qué?¨

 _¨No vayas… hay algo que no me gusta de esa nota¨_

¨¿Por qué?¨ El Invocador frunció su ceño ¨Esta es la letra de Luke, no hay forma de que alguien más pudiese copiar su horrible forma de escribir¨ Luego se soltó de la Campeona y se dirigió para la puerta. Antes de salir volteó para ver a su amada quien estaba triste, como si le preocupase algo ¨Si es porque te preocupa lo de la nota, puedes venir conmigo¨ El joven extendió su mano, esperando a que ella aceptara venir con él.

Pero no, ella movió su cabeza de lado a lado y dio un paso hacia atrás _¨Es una mala idea, deberías quedarte, o al menos intenta contactarte con alguien¨_

¨No encuentro mi teléfono, perdería más tiempo en eso que ir a buscar a Luke. Si alguien intenta contactarse o en su defecto encuentras mi teléfono… bueno, no importa¨ La Campeona seguía mostrando una mirada triste, advirtiéndole con sus ojos color zafiro ¨Volveré, lo prometo¨ Y con esas suaves palabras, el Invocador partió, en busca de su amigo.

* * *

Sin poder ir a toda la velocidad posible debido a la nieve, James tardó casi veinte minutos en llegar al lugar donde en su momento había peleado contra Kha'Zix con el fin de salvar a Sona. El césped fue reemplazado por la blanca nieve que dificultaba los pasos del Invocador, el frío hacía temblar su cuerpo y cada vez que exhalaba por su boca, un ligero humo connotando la ausencia de calor en su cuerpo.

Tras caminar lo suficiente llegó hasta el árbol en donde había encontrado a Sona cuando estaba herida. La única diferencia es que había alguien parado allí, y ciertamente no era la persona a la que amaba.

¨¿Mucho tráfico?¨ Una voz conocida para James golpeó sus oídos.

¨¿L-Luke? Estás vivo¨ La respiración profunda del peli-castañoceleste le inhabilitaba hablar mucho, no al menos hasta que se recuperase.

¨Si, gracias por notarlo¨ El Invocador de Noxus se alejó del árbol y salió a la vista del estudiante. Este último estaba sorprendido, no por el hecho de que su amigo esté caminando, sino porque tenía ambas piernas en perfecto estado ¨Veo que hay algo que te inquieta¨

¨¿Cómo… caminas?¨

¨Simple, con mis dos piernas, tal como lo he hecho desde que nací¨

¨Pero… el accidente¨

¨Si, lo sé, pero convengamos que he hablado con ciertas personas que me dieron una segunda oportunidad¨

El líder miró para todos lados, se encontraban ellos dos solos ¨¿Dónde está LeBlanc?¨

¨¿Importa eso? Mira… no quiero hacer esto muy largo así que lo simplificaré¨ Tomó de su abrigo la misma daga que le había dado Cyne hace varios meses ¨Se exigen sacrificios Jim, ellos lo piden¨

¨¿Ellos?¨ Tras pensarlo por un segundo, la respuesta llegó a la mente del Invocador ¨No… no no no no, tú… pero… tú eres uno de los nuestros¨

¨ **ERA** uno de los suyos ¿pero acaso pensaban en mí? Desde el accidente, estuve atado a esa silla o con muletas, me convertí en un lastre para mis compañeros de trabajo, amigos, incluso para mi Campeona. Le ofrecía ayuda a muchos de ustedes pero siempre me rechazaban porque no necesitaban alguien que los retrase¨

¨Eso es mentira, nunca te dijimos esas cosas, siempre te ayudé cuando pude¨ James intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Luke, pero no escatimaría en luchar si llegase a esa situación.

¨Decidí encerrarme en mi casa, sin salir. Fue allí cuando mi cabeza estuvo pensando: Ustedes estaban a punto de deshacerse de mí apenas tuviesen la oportunidad¨ El Invocador demaciano agitó su cabeza de lado a lado, esa no era su intención ¨Pero… llegaron a mí unas oportunidades para redimirme y poder volver a vivir. ¿Qué me dieron ellos? Una nueva pierna, una vida diferente, algo que se alejaba de mi vieja y miserable existencia de antes¨

¨Luke, piensa, Cyne fue el que causó el accidente con el vehículo, todos nosotros intentamos lo mejor que podíamos para ayud-¨

¨¡CALLATE! Pasas más tiempo pensando en esa estúpida alianza que en tus amigos, pero claro, todos son iguales. Cada uno busca sus objetivos sin importarle el resto ¿Acaso ya tienes pensado tu viaje a Runaterra con Sona?¨

¨No… eso es mierda, no voy abandonar la Tierra¨ El estudiante dio un paso hacia atrás ¨Vendrán todos y lo sabes¨

¨¿De verdad?¨ Del mismo abrigo, el Invocador tomó un teléfono; el peli-castañoceleste se sorprendió al verlo, era su celular que estaba desaparecido ¨¿A quién piensas llamar? Greg está desaparecido, su tarea como Kindred lo tiene ocupado constantemente, Ted está en prisión luego de que la policía haya recibido cierto llamado de que alguien estaba asaltando un almacén de queso. ¿Jessica? Le envié instrucciones erróneas sobre varios portales no muy lejos de aquí, seguro ya está en su casa o algo así¨

¨¿Entonces qué, me matarás solo porque un tipo encapuchado y con ojos morados te lo ordenó?¨ Jamie frunció su ceño, no faltaba mucho para que su nuevo enemigo dé el primer paso.

¨Hago esto por el bien de muchos…¨ Susurró y guardó el teléfono.

Con esas últimas palabras el Invocador corrió hasta el líder, con el cuchillo en alto intentó apuñalarlo en el cuello pero al intentar hacerlo, una barrera protectora de color amarillo-naranja se formó alrededor de él, empujando al noxiano lejos de Jim.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el estudiante dejó que la Barrera permaneciera en pie, pero al mismo tiempo en sus manos se generaba un aura rojiza, iba a intentar usar Ignición contra Luke.

¨No quiero matarte, pero entra en razón, por favor¨ Dicho eso, el escudo se disipó y James utilizó Destello para acercarse al rival. Sus manos ya estaban preparadas y las usó para agarrar del cuello al peli-morado ¨Curioso¨ Emitió una breve risa ¨Incluso estando vinculado a LeBlanc, prefieres hacer una pelea bastante limpia¨

¨Por favor… si hay algo que ella me enseñó fue que una buena treta debe acabarse en el momento adecuado¨ Con una sonrisa un tanto macabra en su rostro, el Invocador desapareció en una nube de polvo.

¨¡¿Qué?!¨ Dijo sorprendido Edwards quien se dio la vuelta para intentar encontrar a Luke…

…lamentablemente lo hizo, aunque al hacerlo sintió como su cuerpo se tornaba frío. La mirada celeste del chico fue hacia abajo y vio como la daga en manos del Invocador rival estaba penetrando su estómago.

Removió el filo y apuñaló en el otro costado, dentro del área del abdomen. Trató de empujarlo pero sus fuerzas iban menguando; la sangre a los pies de ambos estaba manchándose de rojo, indicando que el final del líder estaba cerca.

Una vez más, el chico quitó la daga del lugar e hizo que bailara entre sus dedos. Una vez en posición, presionó el metal del arma contra el corazón de James y lo removió instantáneamente, solo para empujarlo contra el suelo.

Con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro, Luke limpió la sangre de la cuchilla con su abrigo y lo guardó dentro del mismo ¨¿Sabes? Desde que desaparecí, ninguno intentó buscarme, pensaron que estaba muerto, me quitaron lo que era mío¨ Tomó el teléfono celular de James y comenzó a presionar algunos botones en la pantalla ¨Aunque debo admitir que aprecio que hayas dejado el auto en buen estado. Esa chatarra a duras penas se movía¨ Tras haber terminado con el teléfono, lo arrojó cerca del cuerpo maltrecho de James.

La visión del peli-celestecastaño estaba empezando a empeorar, sus palabras eran meros gruñidos que resonaban en su boca antes de que pudiesen salir ¨Contigo fuera de escena, es cuestión de que nuestro antiguo rival, ahora mi compañero, tome a Sona y… haga lo que quiera hacer con ella. En cuanto a ti… pronto llegarán aunque será muy tarde¨

Luke abrió un portal morado pero antes de partir giró su cabeza para observar al líder por última vez ¨¿Valió la pena todo esto? Llegaste tan lejos… solo para fracasar antes de que la guerra siquiera comience…¨ Decepcionado, el peli-morado cruzó al otro lado, cerrando la puerta que lo conectaba con la Tierra.

Eran sus últimos momentos de vida, las manos y la nieve estaban empapadas del líquido vital, en su mente se hallará el recuerdo de que fue traicionado, su amigo, aquel en quien confió todo este tiempo fue el que llevó a la Alianza a su posible caída. Sin líder, será cuestión de tiempo para que el Vacío avance y conquiste el mundo, esclavizando o matando a todos.

Sin embargo algo más inundó su mente, el recuerdo de Sona a quien le había prometido volver, él no podrá hacerlo y ese es un dolor mucho más grande que la traición.

¨No…¨ Una voz femenina conocida entró en sus oídos. No pudo girar su cabeza pero notó como varias sombras se acercaban a su cuerpo. Lamentablemente no pudo advertirles, no pudo comunicarse, simplemente sus ojos fueron hacia arriba, indicando el fatídico final del Invocador.

Sin embargo, algo más logró ser captado por su audición; una voz que rara vez escuchó pero sabía a quién pertenecía ¿Le sorprendía? No, eventualmente todos llegarían a ese punto. Sin reaccionar, la misma voz volvió a preguntarle lo mismo:

 _¨¿Qué eliges, la flecha o la caza?¨_

* * *

 **Largo capítulo, una montaña rusa de emociones, desde momentos felices con la familia hasta la muerte de James. Buff, si que me llevó mucho tiempo hacerlo pero al menos ya está listo.**

 **Ya tengo planeado como va a seguir además de que hará la Alianza ahora que su lider está muerto, solo queda esperar ;)**

* * *

 **derpylove25:** _...wait...wut? Kha?...no :v no podes hacer esto, te lo prohibo :c regresamelo (? Ya encerio...esto NO me lo esperaba_

 **Pensé que ya daba las pistas de capítulos anteriores e.e**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y asesinan al líder, corta la cabeza y el cuerpo caerá, buena estrategia pero haber quien toma el puesto de líder, y los capítulos anteriores estuvieron buenos, haber como sigue_

 **Hay muchas personas que pueden ser lider en la Alianza, tocará ver quién es capaz de ser electo.**

 **WafleKouhai:** _Ul lider cayo ... ¿lo seguiran los demas?_

 _Es genial ya que a mi me gustan los finales en donde triunfa el mal , donde el bien estaba a punto de ganar y de pronto pierden._  
 _Bueno , me tomo por sorpresa este capitulo y espero con ansias el siguiente_

 **James murió y conozco a muchos que tienen ganas de vengarse, depende como lo hagan, pueden llegar a morir o no.**

 **De momento el Vacío tiene una gran ventaja sin el líder de su oposición, pero si ellos quieren triunfar deberían actuar rápido.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	84. Cap 84: Plan de acción

La casa estaba oscura y el silencio reinaba, el único movimiento que reinaba eran las cortinas que ondeaban contra el viento. Pasó una hora desde que el hogar de Edwards había enmudecido pero eso no duraría por mucho tiempo ya que desde la puerta de entrada se podía escuchar como las llaves se introducían en cerrojo y giraban para desbloquear el acceso.

Jessica fue la primera en entrar, encendió la luz de la sala y dejó la puerta abierta para que sus compañeros logren pasar. Shyvana estaba detrás de ella y se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación del Invocador difunto.

Por otro lado Aiden y Ekko cargaban a James ¨¿Dónde lo colocamos?¨

¨Donde sea¨ La chica mitad dragón dijo un tanto fastidiada, su mente no estaba en condiciones de pensar correctamente, por un lado se encontraba furiosa y lista para golpearle el rostro a alguien, por el otro estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y el sufrimiento.

Las últimas dos en entrar fueron Dhelia y Maxine, cerrando la puerta y bloqueándola. No querían que nadie más supiese del chico muerto.

¨¡Sona no está!¨ Gritó Shyvana quien salió del cuarto.

¨No puede ser…¨ La pelirroja se sentó en el sofá de una plaza mientras que los dos chicos colocaron al líder de la alianza opuesto a la mano derecha ¨Está todo perdido, James muerto, Sona desaparecida y un maldito traidor…¨ Ella frunció su ceño y cerró sus ojos antes de levantarse ¨¡ES UNA MIERDA!¨ Su voz había sido diferente, no connotaba un tono humano sino que era el rugido de una bestia, los ojos carmesíes brillaban con intensidad y su piel morada volvía a aparecer.

¨Tranquila¨ Las dos Invocadoras tomaron a la hibrida de los brazos, forzándola a que se siente nuevamente ¨Si te descontrolas las cosas saldrán peor¨ Advirtió la Elegida del Sol.

¨¿Peor?¨ La estudiante giró su cabeza para ver a la castaña-pelirroja ¨ **¡¿PEOR?!¨** Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con furia ¨Uno de mis amigos más cercanos está muerto, su Campeona fue secuestrada y no sabemos con exactitud dónde se encuentra¨

¨Jess…¨ Dhelia murmuró.

¨No solo eso, el idiota de Ted se encuentra encerrado y no hay forma de liberarlo sin llamar la atención y sin que los policías se enteren de que James haya muerto¨

¨Jess…¨ Nuevamente la Invocadora de Shen intentó hacer que ella razonase.

¨Y no solo eso, uno de los nuestros fue el que lo mató a James, juro que cuando lo vea voy a-¨

¨¡JESSICA!¨ Todos giraron para ver a la chica de cabello ceniciento ¨Yo también quiero ver al traidor muerto, de hecho todos queremos¨ El resto del grupo asintió ¨Pero necesitamos pensar con claridad, dejar nuestra mente en calma porque en lo que respecta, si seguimos de esta forma las chances de que alguien más muera es muy alta¨

¨Primero lo primero, necesitaremos a alguien que reemplace al viejo líder¨ Ekko sugirió, tomando una silla de la mesa.

¨Esa debería ser Jessica, fue la mano derecha de James¨ Aiden emitió su opinión, cruzándose de brazos.

¨No, no podría, James tenía el cerebro para-¨

¨Dejarse matar¨ Shyvana llamó la atención de todos al decir esas palabras ¨Tu misma lo dijiste, él se centraba en su relación con Sona en vez de la Alianza ¿Y qué ocurrió?¨

¨Eso no es relevante¨ Agregó Maxine ¨A James le tendieron una trampa y no tiene que ver su interés por su Campeona¨

¨Aun así…¨ La demaciana se cruzó de brazos ¨Murió y no hay forma de que podamos hacerlo regresar¨

¨A menos…¨ Jess levantó giró para centrarse en Ekko ¨¿Es posible volver en el tiempo y advertirle a Jim de lo que va a ocurrir?¨

¨Me temo que no es tan sencillo¨ El Campeón tomó el artefacto que cargaba en la parte baja de su espalda y lo movió hacia adelante para que todos pudieran verlo ¨Necesito modificarlo primero y para eso necesito herramientas y una gran cantidad de tiempo. Incluso aunque pudiese hacerlo, solo podría volver una hora¨

¨Hay otra forma…¨ La Campeona sugirió ¨Es algo… experimental que intentaron los Invocadores en el Instituto hace mucho y tuvo resultados¨

¨¿Qué hay que hacer?¨ Preguntó Dhelia.

¨En teoría es posible revivir a James pero se necesitaría algo que lo mantenga atado a la Tierra¨ Todos se miraron y al mismo tiempo se encogieron de hombros ¨Es necesario que sepan que cuando un Invocador muere, su vínculo con el Campeón también desaparece¨

¨¿Entonces Sona no estaría vinculada con nadie?¨ El Invocador de Ekko esbozó otra pregunta a Shyvana.

¨Exacto, eso convierte a James en un Invocador independiente, que no pertenece a ninguna facción. Es por eso que la única forma de devolverlo es vincularlo con otro Campeón de la Liga¨

¨Si, bueno, no sabemos dónde puede haber otros Campeones, e incluso aunque los encontremos, no sabemos si los mismos tienen un vínculo o no¨ La pelirroja desbarató el plan de la demaciana ¨Y no, no mataremos a un Invocador solo para revivir a James¨

¨Afortunadamente no tendremos que buscar mucho, conocemos de alguien que no tiene un vínculo¨

¨¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?¨ Maxine preguntó solo para que Shyvana la mirara, luego todos también giraron sus cabezas para centrarse en la Elegida del Sol ¨Esperen…¨

¨Shyv, puedo entender la lógica del plan, pero Max no es una Campeona, ella es-¨

¨¿Una Elegida del Sol?¨ Las palabras de Jess fueron quitadas de su boca ¨Estás en lo cierto, pero de acuerdo a lo que sabemos de ella, Leona y Maxine comparten el mismo cuerpo, sus almas se encuentran unidas. De tal forma que una vez termine todo esto, ella deberá regresar a Runaterra y cumplir su tarea peleando como una Campeona¨ La mujer dragón se acercó a la chica que llevaba la armadura de los Solari ¨¿Son ciertas mis palabras?¨

Dudó al comienzo, pero la castaña-pelirroja asintió ¨Si, pero…¨

¨Chica, eres la única que puede devolver a James a la vida… o bueno, la única persona a la cual puede crear un vínculo. No sentirás dolor pero deberás hacer algo para traerlo a la vida¨

¨¿Q-qué?¨

Pero la demaciana suspiró ¨Te lo diré a su debido tiempo, he de hablar con los magos de la Alianza y mencionarles de este proceso, los vamos a necesitar¨

¨¿Entonces… qué debemos hacer ahora?¨ Ekko fue el siguiente en hablar, moviendo su artefacto devuelta a su lugar de reposo original.

¨¿Ahora? Vuelvan a sus hogares, mantendremos la muerte de James en secreto por unos días, luego de eso Jessica tomará el mando de la Alianza hasta que su viejo líder vuelva y empezaremos con los preparativos para revivirlo¨ Todos los visitantes asintieron y salieron por la puerta principal.

Una vez que todos se largaron, la Invocadora cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, solo para ver el cuerpo de James quien tenía sus ojos cerrados. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre pero al menos no dejaba un rastro que pudiese llegar a alertar a la policía ¨¿De verdad crees que este método podrá salvar a Jamie?¨

¨Existe una posibilidad de que no¨

Jess frunció su ceño ¨¡¿Entonces para qué sugerirlo?!¨

¨Jessica, dime: ¿Hay alguna otra forma de salvarlo?¨ Pero la pelirroja bajó su cabeza y negó con la misma ¨No lo hubiera mencionado si sabía que iba a fallar. Puede que no tengamos a todos los magos poderosos del Instituto, mucho menos a los Invocadores más veteranos, pero es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar¨

¨De acuerdo¨ La chica volvió a mirar a la Campeona ¨¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?¨

¨Liderar la Alianza hasta que James vuelva, organizar at-¨

¨Me refiero en este ritual, algo que nos ayude a acelerar este proceso¨

¨Bueno…¨ Shyvana se cruzó de brazos ¨No hay mucho que hacer de este lado, sino que ahora todo depende de James¨ Jessica la miró a la demaciana con curiosidad, no sabía a lo que se refería ¨Verás… él está muerto en nuestro plano existencial, su alma sin embargo se encuentra en un intermedio. Generalmente todos acceden a ese lugar a menos de que alguien interfiera con el proceso natural, por ejemplo si alguien decide tomar el alma de dicha persona¨

¨¿Cómo Thresh?¨

¨Exacto, pero dado que él no se encuentra aquí, el alma de James viajó a ese ``intermedio´´¨ La Campeona giró levemente su cabeza para observar el cuerpo inmóvil del ex-líder ¨Mientras que él no tome una decisión, tendremos chances de revivirlo¨

¨¿Decisión?¨ Jessica pensó por unos momentos hasta que la idea llegó a su mente ¨Espera… ¿Quieres decir… que James se encuentra con los Kindred?¨

¨Me temo que sí. Sin embargo tenemos otro problema que atender, y es dónde se encuentra Sona¨

¨Cyne la secuestró, podemos estar seguros que ella debe encontrarse en el Vacío… creo¨

¨Ya pensaremos en ella, un tema a la vez. Ahora toca dormir¨ Shyvana se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y apagó la luz ¨Vámonos, ya hicimos lo que pudimos aquí¨

Jessica se levantó y abrió la puerta de la casa, aunque su Campeona haya salido ella decidió quedarse en el umbral y ver el cuerpo del chico muerto antes de cerrar la puerta y bloquearla.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto, si, pero no hay mucho que Jessica ni los Invocadores en ese momento podrían hacer.**

 **Siguiente capítulo tocará ver como la está pasando James en el 'limbo' y que decisión tomará, si es que lo hace ya que primero va a tener una conversación con Greg.**

* * *

 **Jakobs-Snipper:** _Wow ese final, justo en ese final pense que podria entrar uno de mis Oc pero ya lo tienes planeado_

 **Ya tengo varias cosas planeadas, y otras no, tengo un espacio en blanco entre los próximos capítulos que escribo y el final, veo que hago en esos momentos.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y con esto ya se sabe lo que paso antes de la muerte de James, además de saber que el y Jesús son ex-novios, me pregunto que escogerá James, y tengo mis sospechas de quien hubiera sido el campeon vinculado a su hermana Lilly, no creí que a ambos los gustaran los peliazules, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Solo hay dos Campeones que tienen cierta fascinación por las armas, uno por el arte y la otra por estar loca, y si, ironicamente comparten el mismo color de cabello.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	85. Cap 85: Conversación con los Kindred

_¨¿Qué eliges, la flecha o la caza?¨_

Esa voz despertó del trance a James quien se levantó del suelo solo para observar la nada misma. Era un espacio negro sin paredes y que se extendía hacia el infinito, pensaba que estaba solo hasta que sus oídos volvieron a captar las palabras de alguien.

¨¿James?¨

Al darse vuelta el líder pudo ver a su amigo peli-blanco vinculado a los Kindred, la máscara de dos colores todavía seguía en su rostro y los orbes azules que reemplazaban sus ojos lo inspeccionaban como si intentase hurgar en su alma.

¨Greg… ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?¨

¨Este es _nuestro_ mundo, aquí habitamos¨ Detrás de él, la Oveja y el Lobo se revelaron aunque observaban en silencio.

¨Necesito que me devuelvas al mundo al cual pertenecemos, a la Tierra¨ Dijo preocupado el joven de cabellos castaños y celestes.

¨Me temo que no podemos¨

¨¿Formas parte de los espíritus de la muerte y no puedes revertir la muerte de alguien?¨ Un tanto atónito, James no decidió levantar su tono de voz, posiblemente su amigo era la única persona capaz de revivirlo.

¨Tú mismo lo has dicho, humano¨ La Oveja comenzó a hablar ¨Somos los espíritus de la muerte, nuestro trabajo es recolectar las marcas de los que llegan a este lugar¨

¨Él aún no ha decidido… ¡ELIGE!¨ Gritó el Lobo, furioso porque todavía el estudiante no había elegido quién recolectaría su marca.

¨No… necesito volver a la Tierra, Luke nos ha-¨

¨Lo sabemos… vimos todo como ocurrió¨

Los ojos de James se abrieron un poco más, su ceño estaba fruncido y cerró sus puños como si fuese a golpear a alguien ¨¡¿Por qué no has decidido intervenir?!¨

¨Piensa, James: ¿Por qué la parca decidiría intervenir en la muerte de alguien?¨ Este comentario calmó un poco al Invocador, aunque todavía se podía notar la furia dentro de él ¨Estabas destinado a morir, no había nada que hacer para evitarlo¨

¨Pero… le has perdonado la vida a dos Invocadores del grupo ¿Por qué mi caso es diferente?¨

En el pasado los Kindred hicieron un pacto con los Invocadores de Amumu y Tahm Kench, las condiciones eran diferentes para cada uno aunque los espectros los dejaron vivir, incluso aunque murieron.

¨Nosotros podemos ver el día y hora en el cual una persona muere, no sabemos con exactitud su forma. Una vez llega ese momento la persona aparece en nuestro mundo y deberá elegir…¨

¨...los miembros de la Alianza que tienen un pacto con nosotros son un caso muy especial. Su fecha de muerte no aparece pero tampoco hay una marca sobre sus cabezas…¨

¨…matarlos no simbolizaría un problema pero es una señal de que el momento de ellos no ha llegado, incluso aunque hayan perdido la vida¨ Los tres miembros hablaron, aunque James seguía sin entender cómo es que él sigue siendo castigado, más cuando su causa de muerte fue por una traición.

¨Entonces si no me puedo ir de este lugar ¿Sería mucho pedir que vayan a matar a Luke? Nos ha traicionado a todos y si sigue así va a destruir toda la Alianza¨

¨Me temo que no podemos, si alteramos el orden de la vida y la muerte se producirían cambios catastróficos e irreversibles ¨ Dijo Greg con un tono calmado en su voz ¨Ya llegará la hora de Luke, pero de momento solo queda una cosa para que tú puedas hacer¨

¨No… no elegiré¨

¨¿Vagarás aquí eternamente cuando te podemos dar la posibilidad del descanso de tu alma?¨

¨Debe de haber alguna forma para que pueda volver a la Tierra¨ James pensó por unos segundos antes de que viniera una idea a su cabeza ¨¿Hay alguna chance de que pueda ver lo que están haciendo Jess y los otros? Sé que ella estuvo antes de que muriese¨

¨Si eso te ayuda a tomar una decisión…¨ La Oveja se acercó y tomó la mano del líder.

Inmediatamente todos fueron transportados a la casa del mismo difunto y pudieron ver como Jessica estaba reunida con los mismos Invocadores y Campeones que la acompañaron anteriormente, sin embargo aunque sus labios se movían las palabras no podían ser escuchadas. Su conexión con el mundo mortal solo estaba limitado a la vista y no al oído.

¨¿Qué está ocurriendo?¨

¨Hablan¨ Respondió el Lobo, girando alrededor de los Invocadores que no estaban al tanto de la presencia de los Kindred ni de James.

¨Si… sé que hablan, aunque no nos ven y no los podemos escuchar¨

¨Nos encontramos en una dimensión diferente a la de ellos, nuestros espíritus y por consiguiente el tuyo, son invisibles e imposibles de detectar. Somos fantasmas ante los ojos de los vivos¨ Greg comentó, sentándose en uno de los sofás vacíos ¨La barrera que hay entre las dos dimensiones imposibilita muchas cosas, entre ellas no podemos escuchar lo que dicen¨

¨Tengo una duda: Sabiendo que estoy muerto y Jess está con mi cuerpo en la Tierra, mi alma está en este lugar extraño contigo y Luke en el Vacío ¿Dónde está Ted?¨

¨En prisión…¨

¨¡¿Qué?!¨

¨Mi hermano intentó robar un almacén de queso, Luke llamó a la policía y terminó con la encarcelación de Ted¨

¨Seguro hay una solución para eso¨

¨En efecto¨ James giró para verlo a su amigo ¨¿Sabes qué es momento de elegir, no?¨

A su alrededor la escena en la casa del líder había desaparecido, se encontraban nuevamente en el limbo. El peli-castañoceleste negó con su cabeza, no quería irse, no sin antes preguntar una última cosa.

¨Necesito saber algo…¨ Los Kindred observaron al humano, su rostro mostraba tristeza ¨Quiero saber si Sona está viva¨

¨Lo está¨

¨Muéstrenmela¨

¨No podemos. Nuestros poderes son muy vastos, pero lamentablemente nos es imposible mostrarte dónde se encuentra la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas¨

Ante esas palabras James se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el suelo ¨De acuerdo, no me importa si mi alma debe permanecer aquí por toda la eternidad, no elegiré hasta que ustedes me muestren a Sona¨

¨Un niño malcriado, mis dientes lo dejarán dócil¨

¨¡No, Lobo!¨ La Oveja detuvo al espíritu de negro ¨No podemos intervenir¨

¨Si, exacto, soy intocable¨ James sonrió ¨Ustedes saben lo que quiero, dénmelo y tomaré una decisión…¨

Greg suspiró debajo de su máscara, él sabía que muy raras veces su amigo tendría un pequeño berrinche, solo que no lo esperaba en una situación así ¨Apenas ella logre aparecer, te la mostraremos, pero en lo que respecta, tu amada podría estar en el Vacío como en una dimensión diferente, lo único que sabemos es que sigue viva¨

¨Bien, entonces esperaré¨

* * *

 **Un capítulo MUY corto, James no puede hacer mucho en ese lugar más que observar como los Kindred esperan a que aparezca la oportunidad para que Sona sea revelada.**

 **El siguiente capítulo comenzarán los preparativos para el ritual aunque es muy probable que lo siguiente que publique sea un cap del fic en inglés.**

* * *

 **WafleKouhai:** _Hora de restaurar la partida guardada XP_

 _Ya en serio , no me esperaba eso. Pero que la invocadora de Shyvana tome las riendas de la alianza fue la mejor decisión._

 **Por alguna razón pensé en RE:Zero... animé que me hizo sufrir, pero es tan bueno ;-;**

 **Jess va a ser muy diferente a James en cuanto a liderazgo, ella es mucho más dedicada a la Alianza y busca vencer al Vacío, mientras que Jim aunque tenga el mismo objetivo, sus ojos van a estar centrados en la venganza y recuperar a Sona.**

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y se muestra una posibilidad de revivir a James, solo espero que no tome una decisión antes de eso, haber como termina este problema, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **James no va a tomar ninguna decisión, aunque no me sorprendería si los Kindred tienen un truco bajo la manga. Más cuando tengo algo planeado ;)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	86. Cap 86: Navidad negra

La Navidad había llegado, las calles y edificios cubiertos de nieve, las festividades habían vaciado las calles y solo muy pocos las merodeaban. Entre estas personas se encontraban el dúo de Demacia los cuales tenían la tarea de avisarles a todos los magos de la Alianza de lo que estaría por venir.

¨¿Ella era la última, cierto?¨ Shyvana preguntó, aplastando la nieve a su paso.

Jess respondió con un sonido afirmativo y tachando el último nombre de la lista ¨Lux era la última, con ella ya a bordo solo quedaría darles a todos tiempo para que se preparen y luego tocaría revivir a James¨ La pelirroja giró para ver a la Campeona ¨¿De verdad crees que este método lo revivirá?¨

¨Mientras que él no elija nada de los Kindred entonces deberá estar bien… suponiendo que James sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para no elegir¨

¨O lo suficientemente terco…¨ Susurró la nueva líder del grupo de Invocadores, guardando la lista en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Desde la muerte del joven se notó un aumento en los ataques del Vacío, en una semana se lograron reportar varios ataques e incluso la aparición de Campeones como Kha'Zix, Vel'Koz e incluso Kog'Maw, aunque no se sabía nada de Cho'Gath o incluso Malzahar, posiblemente el líder de los monstruos prefería quedarse oculto en su dimensión, al menos hasta que considerase que fuera el momento adecuado.

Uno de los problemas inmediatos que tuvieron que resolver fue la liberación de Ted quien gracias a que varios miembros del grupo juntaron dinero lograron quitarlo de la cárcel, aunque todavía habría una audiencia para determinar si él debería volver o podría quedar con libertad. Afortunadamente no se encontraron pruebas contra él ya que todas las grabaciones fueron borradas o alteradas, eliminando cualquier evidencia de que el Invocador se encontraba en dicho almacén.

Las dos chicas dragón continuaron avanzando por la nieve hasta llegar a la calle donde se encontraba la casa, casi todas las luces de los interiores estaban encendidas a excepción de dos, una de ellas era la suya mientras que la otra pertenecía a la de James.

¨Sigo sin poder creer que Luke nos haya traicionado¨ Dijo la Invocadora, sus ojos postrados en la casa de su amigo.

¨Seré sincera contigo Jessica, tuve mis sospechas sobre Luke en ciertos momentos, y el hecho de que estuviese vinculado a LeBlanc ponía más peso en mi teoría de que el paralítico no debía ser confiado¨

¨Puede que si lo hubieses dicho hace bastante tiempo no te creería, pero la situación cambió y…¨ Jessica suspiró ¨No pudimos prevenirlo¨

¨¿Acaso planeas ponerte el peso de la muerte de James sobre tus hombros? Esto no es tu culpa, tú no sabías de Luke así que no debes lamentarte por algo que no podías evitar¨

Las dos chicas se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta de la casa, la estudiante estaba buscando en su bolsillo las llaves pero no las encontró, fue allí cuando tuvo que recurrir a la Campeona. Luego de haber pasado mucho tiempo, Jess consideró que sería buena idea que Shyvana tenga su propio juego de llaves.

Una vez dentro, las dos empezaron a prender las luces y preparar la cena de Navidad. La Invocadora le había contado a su compañera que prefería pasar estas fiestas sin sus padres ya que ella no se encontraba en los mejores términos con ellos, por no decir que prefería mantenerlos a salvo de que conocieran a Shyvana y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con los Campeones y el Vacío.

Les llevó un poco de tiempo preparar la mesa y la poca ``comida´´ que tenían ¨Extraño la comida de verdad¨

¨No podría decir lo mismo, nunca tuve esa oportunidad de comer algo diferente que no sea carbón¨ Shyvana murmuró y con sus dientes fracturó la pieza negra que sostenía con sus dedos ¨¿Sabes? Si logras desempeñar tu papel como líder, eliminar al Vacío y-¨

¨¿Acaso crees que James no volverá a la vida?¨ La pelirroja dio un mordisco a su carbón mientras miraba de reojo a la mujer híbrida.

¨Por el contrario, creo que vamos a tener éxito con el ritual, sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar que la muerte de James fue debido a su descuido y desinterés en la Alianza¨ La Campeona se inclinó hacia adelante ¨Si queremos eliminar al Vacío, necesitamos a alguien a la cabeza que sea fuerte, alguien con el carácter suficiente como para matar a Malzahar y sus esbirros para siempre¨

¨Apenas vuelva James a la vida, voy a entregarle el mando otra vez¨ La chica frunció su ceño, ella no quería robarle el puesto que le habían dado al ex líder pero en cierta parte su mente pensaba que Shyvana tenía razón.

¨Haz lo que quieras…¨ La demaciana volvió a reclinarse en su silla ¨Cómo iba diciendo, si logras eliminar al Vacío y haya alguna forma de devolvernos a nuestro mundo, me gustaría que vinieses conmigo¨

¨¿Y abandonar la Tierra, a mis amigos y familia? Sé que con los últimos no sea uno de los mejores ejemplos, pero siguen siendo mis padres¨

¨Piénsalo Jessica, te podría nominar para formar parte de la guardia de Jarvan, lucharás junto al ejército más elite de toda Runaterra, te convertirás en una persona de renombre para el imperio demaciano¨

¨Suficiente¨ La Invocadora se levantó de su asiento y tomó su plato, ella no quería escuchar más sobre la oferta de Shyvana porque posiblemente termine convenciéndola.

Aunque algo llamó la atención de las dos chicas y era que alguien estaba golpeando fuertemente la puerta de entrada. Esto llevó a que Jess dejara inmediatamente el plato en la mesa nuevamente y junto a su Campeona se acercara a la puerta.

Ambas prepararon su garras para intentar atacar, no esperaban visitas a esta hora, tanto de la Alianza, los padres o alguien en particular y la muerte de James generaba cierta desconfianza a su alrededor.

¨¿Quién es?¨ Preguntó y acercó su oreja a la puerta, lo primero que escuchó fueron sollozo ¨¿Hola?¨

 _¨Jessica por favor, abre, soy Lilly la hermana de James…¨_ La Invocadora observó a su Campeona y asintió, era seguro.

Tras desbloquear la puerta y abrirla, la pelirroja fue abrazada por la hermana menor. Ella estaba llorando y se aferró a la ex novia de James, no pensaba soltarla, no en este momento de dolor.

¨¿Lilly, qué ocurrió?¨ La nueva líder debía mentir, el secreto de la Alianza solo estaba ligado a sus miembros y algunos familiares, pero hasta lo que sabía ella los padres y la hermana de James desconocían la existencia de este grupo y la guerra con la que lidiaban.

¨Es James… él… él… está muerto¨ La joven enterró su cabeza en el hombro de la Invocadora mientras que el dúo seguía intercambiando miradas.

¨Ya… al menos… murió en paz, supongo¨

¨No… lo apuñalaron, debe ser por el vínculo con Sona, alguien más lo sabía y lo mató¨ Al escuchar esas palabras Jess se sorprendió, Lilly sabía que James era un Invocador.

La pequeña estaba a punto de desmoronarse y Jessica la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sofás, al mismo tiempo le hizo una señal a la demaciana para que llenara un vaso con agua ¨Supongo… qué tarde o temprano debías enterarte¨ Lilly levantó su cabeza, las lágrimas seguían cayendo ¨James… estaba envuelto en algo grande, algo que me involucraba a mí también y a muchas personas más¨

¨No…¨ La castaña se separó ¨Sé que tenías un mal carácter y es por eso que James y tú rompieron, pero… no era necesario que tú…¨

 **¨¡¿Qué James rompió por qué?!¨** La estudiante levantó su tono, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran pero tuvo que mantener la calma ¨No, pienses lo que pienses, no lo maté. Él, yo, y muchos más formamos algo llamado la Alianza, un grupo de Invocadores y Campeones cuyo objetivo es luchar contra el Vacío¨

¨¿Entonces tú también eres una Invocadora?¨ Lil se limpió las lágrimas ¨¿Quién es tu Campeona entonces?¨

Desde la cocina, la demaciana llegó con un vaso de agua, ella estuvo escuchando toda la conversación y supuso que no le importaría a Jess si ella apareciese con su verdadera forma. Su piel era morada y Lilly no pudo evitar verla con sorpresa y bastante miedo ¨¿Es necesario presentarme?¨

¨Pero… ¿Por qué murió mi hermano entonces? ¿Quién lo mató?¨

¨Un miembro de la Alianza, hizo un pacto con nuestro enemigo y… mató a tu hermano, además de que secuestraron a Sona¨

¨¿Pero por qué?¨ La estudiante de periodismo necesitaba respuestas en este momento de dolor.

¨Él era el líder, necesitaban cortar la cabeza para que nuestro grupo se desestabilice, pero no lo lograron con éxito. Seguimos en pie y vamos a cobrar venganza, por no decir que tenemos un plan para revivir a Jim¨

¨Quiero ayudarlos¨

¨No¨ Inmediatamente respondió Shyvana, cruzándose de brazos ¨Tu familia llorará con la muerte de James, no podrán soportar si pierden a otro de sus hijos¨

¨No me importa, haré lo que sea necesario, trabajé con algún Campeón o lo que sea que haya hecho James con Sona, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados¨

¨La única forma de que puedas crear un vínculo o como tú lo llamas ``lo que sea que haya hecho´´ solo es posible si eres una Invocadora¨ La mujer híbrida comentó ¨Y aunque seas una, tu poder no es lo suficientemente poderoso como para anclarte un vínculo¨

¨¿S-soy… una Invocadora?¨ La castaña se miró sus manos ¨Entonces puedo pelear, puedo ayudar a su grupo¨

¨¡Qué no!¨ Gritó Jessica esta vez ¨No deseches tu vida por una causa de la cual no formas parte¨

¨Es **mi** hermano, y si el Vacío es el que está involucrado en su muerte entonces es **mi** deber vengarlo. Y si ustedes no quieren que lo haga entonces yo-¨ Lilly fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

Todos observaron la entrada y fue Jessica quien se levantó para responder a la llamada ¨¿Quién es?¨

 _¨Policía ¿Se encuentra la señorita Lilly Edwards? Ella dijo que estaría alojada aquí mientras llegábamos¨_ Sin dudarlo la Invocadora abrió la puerta y se encontró en frente de dos personas de azul quienes entraron a la casa ¨¿Quién de ustedes es la señorita Edwards?¨ Lil se levantó, Shyvana había cambiado su piel antes de que entraran los oficiales ¨Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas ¿sí?¨ Luego se dirigió al dúo ¨Necesitaríamos un poco de privacidad para eso, si pudiesen esperar afuera, por favor, solo tomará unos minutos¨

Las dos chicas asintieron y caminaron hacia afuera. Fue allí cuando vieron varios autos de policía e incluso una camioneta forense. Lo que más las sorprendió es que se estaban llevando el cuerpo de James fuera de su casa.

¨Oh… mierda¨

¨No… ¿Por qué se lo llevan? Debemos detenerlos¨ Shyvana dio unos pasos hacia adelante pero su Invocadora la detuvo, si llegaban a interferir con el procedimiento policial las chances de que las marcaran a ambas como sospechosas serían muy grandes.

¨Tienen que hacerles análisis, revisar huellas, y todo eso…¨ La pelirroja miró a la demaciana ¨¿Es posible revivir a James sin su cuerpo?¨

¨Me temo que no, lo necesitaremos si queremos completar el ritual. Dime a dónde lo llevan y tomaremos el cuerpo antes de que se den cuenta¨

¨No es por eso… casi todos los que estuvimos con el cuerpo de James lo tocamos, si realizan los análisis y detectan nuestras huellas, empezarán a hacernos preguntas y tendremos que revelar lo del Vacío¨

¨¿Y bien? Eres la líder, se te debe de ocurrir algo, y por lo que parece, debe ser algo rápido¨

Jessica estaba sin palabras, no sabía qué hacer y aunque intentase suavizar la situación como para tratar de encontrar la respuesta a este problema, le era muy difícil ¨Tendremos que llamar a la Alianza, alguien podrá ayudarnos con esto… espero¨

* * *

 **Las cosas van empeorando, ahora el cuerpo de James está en manos de la policía y Jessica tiene que recuperarlo para devolverle la vida.**

 **Sin embargo... esto va a ser un poco duro decirlo pero me tomo vacaciones de la historia ¿Cómo? Simple, en Enero no voy a estar en mi casa y por consiguiente sin acceso a mi computadora, escribir desde el celular es muy incómodo y no creo llegar a escribir algo, lo intentaré pero no prometo nada.**

 **Lo próximo que voy a escribir es un capítulo del fic de los proyectos y luego ahí termino por lo que va de este año, pensaba publicar este capítulo en Navidad pero bueno, ya lo tenía desde antes y no voy a estar en mi casa para Navidad. Espero que entiendan.**

 **Ya que no vuelvo a publicar esta historia hasta Febrero:**

 **Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo :)**

* * *

 **Dragon Lector:** _Y se muestra que la terquedad puede hasta con la muerte, pero no por mucho tiempo, haber como sera el ritual de resurrección, con Ryze ahí seguro que si funcione, todo depende de la paciencia de lobo, hasta el siguiente cap_

 **Vas a tener que esperar para el ritual de resurrección, antes hay problemas muchos más grandes primero. Los Kindred ya tienen algo planeado para James, ellos pueden estar limitados pero no quiere decir que no puedan utilizar 'huecos en el contrato'**

 **Omri12:** _Luego de horas de lectura y mira que son la 3 AM al fin llegue a este capitulo, realmente la historia esta muy buena pero en mi opinion prefiero que gane el Vacio :v perdon pero desde hace 3 dias me pegue super vicio con Malza xD._

 _Saludos :D._

 **TRAIDOR. Bueno, me alegro que te guste la historia, aunque lamentablemente va a estar de vacaciones por un rato D:**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	87. Cap 87: Recuperación de bienes Parte 1

**De vuelta al servicio activo**

* * *

Sus ojos estaban cerrándose, y su cabeza se inclinaba hacia adelante solo para que se detuviera con el volante del auto. Antes de que perdiese el conocimiento completamente alguien golpeaba su brazo para mantenerlo despierto.

¨Cómo te quedes dormido vamos a perder la única chance que tenemos¨ Dijo Javier quien volvió a mirar hacia adelante, a la estación de policía.

Ted levantó su cabeza y suspiró ¨A ver… recuérdame por qué estamos aquí¨

¨Porque tenemos que recuperar el cuerpo de James antes de que se descomponga o no podremos hacer el ritual¨

¨¿Y por qué no vino toda la Alianza para ayudarnos con esto?¨

¨Porque los magos deben preparar el ritual y un grupo pequeño va a tener éxito en una misión como esta¨

¨¿Entonces por qué vengo yo?¨

¨Porque al igual que Twitch, tú te puedes hacer invisible y eres vital para entrar¨

¨¿Y por qué tú vienes conmigo?¨

¨Porque me considero bastante entrenado en el arte de abrir cerraduras¨ El Invocador de Illaoi levantó tomó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, era una ganzúa ¨Además traje mis herramientas¨

¨Arte… claro¨ Ted miró hacia atrás ¨¿Y por qué viene ella?¨ Apuntó a Ophelia, la Invocadora de Jhin.

¨Porque aunque esté dada de baja, sigo siendo policía, y eso me da acceso a algunos códigos¨ Ella respondió, colocándose unos guantes oscuros.

¨¿Y por qué Jhin?¨ Incluso aunque lo haya mencionado, el Campeón no se encontraba en el vehículo, sino que había salido antes para colocarse en una azotea y observar la calle además de la estación de policía.

¨Él va a vigilar y nos avisará de cualquier problema¨

¨Solo digo… que es una mala idea¨ Ted negó con su cabeza y abrió la puerta del auto, no había nadie cerca, ni siquiera policías.

Los otros dos Invocadores también hicieron lo mismo, acercándose a la entrada del callejón para confirmar la ausencia de personas ¨Supongo que la distracción funcionó…¨ Susurró el joven de cabello gris.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la entrada del callejón opuesto al que se encontraban y vieron una puerta junto a una cámara en la pared de enfrente, esa era su entrada ¨Bien, a un lado de la puerta hay un teclado electrónico. Solo debes colocar el código correctamente¨ Ophelia comentó, viendo la cámara que estaba fija ¨Tienes una sola oportunidad, de otra forma necesitarás una tarjeta¨

¨¿Entonces, cuál es el código?¨

¨1048… suponiendo que no lo hayan cambiado¨

¨¡¿Qué?!¨ Dijo Ted un tanto atónito ¨¿Quieres decir que esto puede fallar?¨

¨¿Acaso pensaste que un plan elaborado en posiblemente una hora iba a funcionar perfectamente?¨ Javier agregó, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

¨Si esto sale mal, me aseguraré que la culpa vaya a ustedes¨ Ted frunció su ceño y se volvió invisible al instante.

El joven estaba nervioso, no sabía si el código iba a funcionar, mucho menos el plan en sí pero luego de que Jessica ordenara casi sorpresivamente de que recuperaran el cuerpo de James, no había mucho tiempo para idear una estrategia sino que era momento de elaborar algo rápido. Unas distracciones en otra parte de la ciudad para alejar a los policías sería suficiente como para darles espacio a estos tres Invocadores.

Tras acercarse a la puerta, Ted miró hacia atrás, la cámara estaba grabando aunque en la lente no se mostraba nada, solo la misma puerta.

¨Bien…¨ Llevó su mano hacia el panel al costado de la puerta y comenzó a presionar los botones ¨1…0…4…8¨ Al colocar el código, una luz roja brilló por encima del tablero ¨Por favor…¨ Al no tener suerte, el chico de orejas de rata volvió con sus otros dos compañeros, reapareciendo ante sus ojos ¨Es inútil, no sirve¨

¨Hay que forzar la entrada entonces…¨ Sugirió la oficial.

¨¿Qué no ven la otra opción que tenemos?¨ Ted y Ophelia giraron para ver a Javier ¨Somos Invocadores, podemos usar los hechizos para entrar¨

¨No lo sé…¨ La joven de cabellos castaños se cruzó de brazos, viendo la ventana cerrada.

¨Yo me inclino por su idea¨ Ted se reclinó contra la pared ¨Esta claro que me gustaría algo… no sé, menos mágico pero no queda otra¨

Tenía razón, ya que el código no funcionó, entrar por la puerta de adelante sería un suicidio, el único problema sería encontrarse con alguien, aunque si la distracción que habían planeado otros Invocadores fue un éxito entonces deberían haber pocas personas en el edificio.

Los tres se concentraron y utilizaron el hechizo de Destello para entrar a la estación de policía. Ted y Ophelia habían aterrizado correctamente mientras que Javier se encontraba en un escalón pero gracias a que los otros dos Invocadores tomaron sus brazos, él evitó caerse. Se encontraban en las escaleras de la planta baja, podían continuar hacia arriba o incluso abajo.

¨La morgue se encuentra en el segundo sub sótano, desde allí es cuestión de revisar cualquiera de las dos habitaciones¨

¨¿Por qué la estación tendría dos morgues?¨

¨Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de personas que muere en Washington por culpa de los crímenes¨ La chica dijo en un tono sombrío ¨Es la clase de gente que... no puedo soportar¨

¨Y ahí vamos otra vez…¨ Susurró Ted, casi para sí mismo.

¨¿Mh, has dicho algo?¨

¨Nada¨ Respondió inmediatamente el Invocador de Zaun ¨Solo que no es la primera vez que estuve en un lugar como este¨

Los tres continuaron, asegurándose de que ninguna cámara los viera, afortunadamente las escaleras estaban despejadas. Una vez en el segundo sub sótano, se encontraron con un largo pasillo que llevaba a dos puertas dobles, una en frente de la otra, lo más extraño es que no habían cámaras en este lugar.

¨¿Izquierda o derecha?¨ Preguntó Ted, acercándose a la puerta que tenía ventanas en la parte superior. En el interior se podían ver muchos cuerpos cubiertos, imposible determinar cuál de ellos era James.

¨Intentaré aquí¨ Javier tomó su ganzúa e intentó abrir la de la izquierda ¨Llevará un poco de tiempo pero no deberíamos hacer mucho ruido¨ Intentó hacer el trabajo lo más silencioso posible; cuando creyó haber avanzado un poco levantó su mirada y vio a Ted y Ophelia del otro lado de la puerta. Con una mirada de no poder creerlo, el Invocador guardó la ganzúa y utilizó Destello para entrar en la sala ¨¿Acaso traje mis herramientas para nada?¨

¨Fuiste tú quien sugirió lo de usar los hechizos en primer lugar¨ Ambos emitieron una leve risa y se dirigieron a los cuerpos cubiertos ¨¿Con cuál intentamos?¨

¨Generalmente los que se encuentran más cerca de la puerta son los que ingresaron últimamente¨ La Invocadora de Jhin mencionó y con sus dedos tomó la primera manta, al quitarla los tres pudieron ver al líder de la Alianza, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro mostraba calma, más allá de las puñaladas que había recibido en su cuerpo ¨Eso fue sencillo…¨

Ellos pensaban encontrar al cuerpo de James desnudo, sin embargo todavía llevaba su ropa. Al parecer los forenses no habían comenzado a trabajar en el cadáver ¨¿Tenemos que llevarnos algo, además del cuerpo?¨ Javier revisó cerca de la mesa pero no había nada relevante, solo algunos utensilios que no habían sido usados.

¨Posiblemente la identificación¨ Ted buscó en los bolsillos de los pantalones de James, pero no encontró nada.

¨¿Identificación?¨ Los dos chicos miraron a Ophelia ¨¿Acaso piensan dejar que James vaya caminando por la ciudad? En lo que respecta a los registros, él está muerto¨

¨Claro… claro¨ El joven de orejas de rata se colocó en el lado opuesto e intentó levantar a James ¨Ayuden a levantarlo¨ Aunque les fue un poco difícil, el esfuerzo entre los tres logró tenerlo al ex líder ``de pie´´ como para que lo pudiesen arrastrar ¨Hora de teletransportarnos al bosque…¨

¨Esto fue demasiado fácil¨ Comentó el aprendiz de Illaoi.

¨Entonces déjenme complicarles un poco la situación…¨ Una voz femenina, casi desconocida entró en los oídos de los tres Invocadores.

Al levantar la cabeza, ellos vieron a una macabra mujer, acompañada de dos ayudantes. La misma llevaba un largo atuendo morado adornado con plumas de cuervo, el bastón en su mano tenía la forma del mismo animal. Su cabello era blanco y los ojos morados aunque con un leve brillo, no obstante lo que más destacaron los jóvenes fueron las brillantes venas del mismo color que los irises, las cuales comenzaban en la base del cuello y se extendían hacia la parte trasera de la cabeza de esta mujer; posiblemente afectada por la magia del Vacío.

¨Pensé que esta noche sería aburrida, pero me agrada saber que estaba equivocada¨ Con una sonrisa, los labios de LeBlanc recorrieron sus labios. Esta iba a ser una larga noche de Navidad.

 **Fin de parte 1**

* * *

 **Y volví de las vacaciones! Esta vez hay problemas ya que la Alianza corre a contrarreloj, especialmente ya que el Vacío sabe de sus planes.**

 **Ahora, es necesario que sepan lo de los desarrollos ahora que estoy de vuelta en casa. Todos los que quieran que su OC tenga desarrollo deben enviarme un PM con las especificaciones, al mismo tiempo deben recordar:**

 **\- Máximo de 8 capítulos (4 por OC) y mínimo de 1.**

 **\- La distribución de capítulos por OC puede variar (Ej: 7 capítulos para un OC y 1 para el otro)**

 **\- Interacciones con otros Campeones/Invocadores deben consultarse con la otra persona.**

 **\- Romances y lemons están permitidos (En el último deben detallarlo bien, es posible que les pida ayuda)**

 **\- Solo porque me envíen el desarrollo, es necesario que sean concretos con el mismo, nada de cosas sueltas. De no hacerlo es posible que no escriba dicho capítulo. Sin quejas.**

 **\- El orden de los desarrollos no va de acuerdo a quién me lo haya enviado primero, no va a haber preferencia si su parte tien capítulos.**

 **\- Todos los que me hayan enviado desarrollos antes, por favor enviarlos de nuevo para que pueda anotarlos en mi lista y saber quién pidió y quien no.**

 **Entre la semana siguiente y a la que sigue de esa, comenzaré con los desarrollos.**

* * *

 **Omri12:** _Muy buen capitulo y todo pasa porque la hermana es entrometida._

 _Ademas en referencia a tu respuesta cuando dijiste "Traidor" tenia que aparecer el meme del stormtrooper de Star Wars XP._  
 _Saludos :D._

 **Más que entrometida, los padres de James habían invitado a él y Sona a que pasen la Navidad juntos, debido a que su hijo no contestaba el celular ni el teléfono de su casa, enviaron a Lilly para investigar.**

 **Ah, el afamado trooper TR-8R. Lamento su final.**

 **WafleKouhai:** _Feliz navidad tambien y prospero año nuevo, disfruta tus vacaciones._

 **Gracias, aunque es momento de trabajar otra vez. Y quizás acordarme de agregarte a Facebook, para hablar o algo.**

 **derpylove25:** _Bueno bueno bueno, aqui hay un ligero problema ¿no es asi?...hmm ¿como recuperaran el cuerpo de nuestro querido lider? Tendran que ir invocadores/campeones sigilosos y/o que puedan rastrear su cuerpo, uno puede ser twich y ted por el sigilo...¿pero como los rastrearan? (Y ademas seamos sinceros, son algo descuidados ambos xD). Ademas de eso, buen cap, me gusta todo este tema de resurreccion_

 **Correcto en lo de Ted, aunque era algo extraño de que nadie fuese descubierto. Ahora es cuestión de ver que tiene LeBlanc entre manos.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	88. Cap 88: Recuperación de bienes Parte 2

¨¿La traidora tiene las agallas de mostrar el rostro?¨ Javier frunció su ceño, aun sosteniendo a James de su lado.

¨¿Traidora?¨ Ella esbozó una leve risa ¨¿Acaso piensas que tus palabras pueden herirme?¨ A ambos lados de la noxiana aparecieron dos Campeones del Vacío: Kog'Maw y Kha'Zix

¨No queremos hacerte daño, solo buscamos irnos con… esto¨ Ted intentaba evitar un posible conflicto, sobre todo si había algún policía en la estación.

¨¿Catalogar de _esto_ al cuerpo de tu amigo y antiguo líder de su grupo?¨ El rostro de LeBlanc mostró una falsa sorpresa ¨Eso no es correcto¨

¨¿Qué quieres?¨ Preguntó Ophelia, observando a los dos monstruos que la acompañaban a la malvada mujer.

La peli-blanca empezó a caminar alrededor de los jóvenes, manteniendo una distancia prudente en caso de que alguno de ellos decidiese atacar, sin embargo los otros dos Campeones permanecieron en el mismo lugar, sus miradas monstruosas centradas en los Invocadores ¨¿Pasar a saludar? ¿Ver cómo se encontraba la supuesta Alianza? Me temo que no; nosotros compartimos un objetivo: Conseguir el cuerpo de James¨

¨¿Y pretendes que te lo entreguemos?¨ El Invocador de Zaun no dejaba de ver a LeBlanc, temía que ella fuese la primera en atacar.

¨Sería una buena idea. Sin sus Campeones ustedes no son nada, sus poderes no rivalizan con los nuestros¨ La noxiana volvió a estar entre los otros dos monstruos del Vacío ¨Sabemos que quieren revivirlo, aunque eso no es lo que _él_ tiene planeado¨

¨Buena suerte, tendrás que matarnos para conseguir a James¨

¨Si insistes…¨ LeBlanc sonrió aunque ella no se movió de su lugar.

En cambio, Kog'Maw abrió sus fauces y disparó un escupitajo de ácido el cual el grupo logró esquivar por poco. El mismo proyectil fue a parar hacia otro de los cuerpos el cual empezó a deshacerse, carcomiendo la piel, los huesos hasta el punto de que también destruyó parte de la mesa en la cual se encontraba el cadáver.

Tras haber comenzado este combate, Ted tuvo la idea de tomar algo de su bolsillo; era un frasco con un líquido verde, casi opaco. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo lanzó hacia sus rivales, sin embargo LeBlanc se desplazó rápidamente hacia un lado, de tal forma que solo los Campeones del Vacío se vieron empapados por el viscoso líquido.

¨¡Corran!¨ Gritó el Invocador de la rata y los tres se dirigieron hacia los dos monstruos y utilizaron Destello para sortear ese obstáculo.

Los tres (junto al cuerpo de James) se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y utilizaron el hechizo nuevamente para atravesar la pared y salir de la estación de policía.

La calle seguía vacía y todo lo que tenían que hacer era dirigirse hacia el vehículo. Ophelia miró hacia arriba pero no logró encontrar a su Campeón, posiblemente se había largado tras no haber movimiento en el exterior. El grupo se subió al auto y colocaron a James en el asiento trasero.

¨¿Qué fue eso?¨ Javier le preguntó a Ted mientras que este encendía el auto.

¨Una bomba apestosa, Twitch las fabrica y… bueno, decidí traer una conmigo¨

¨¿Y qué contiene?¨

¨No te gustaría saber…¨ El Invocador negó con su cabeza y movió la palanca de cambios ¨Agárrense, vamos a tener que huir rápidamente¨

Al pisar el acelerador el vehículo abandonó el callejón, sin embargo la salida era mucho más resbaladiza de lo que recordaban y notaron como el coche se acercaba más al suelo hasta el punto en el cual su movimiento se detuvo. Al observar por la ventana notaron el rastro del líquido blanco-verdoso que era el vómito de Kog'Maw, el mismo había consumido las ruedas del auto.

¨Supongo que toca ir-¨ Ophelia comenzó a hablar, solo para ser interrumpida por una de las garras de Kha'Zix que atravesaron el techo del vehículo. Sin mucho esfuerzo el Saqueador del Vacío arrancó el techo y lo arrojó a un lado, dejando a los Invocadores expuestos.

¨No hay… escapatoria¨ El Campeón levantó su garra para asesinar a la oficial.

El único problema es que antes de que el filo logre tocarla, un estruendoso sonido hizo eco en esa misma calle y un proyectil golpeó al monstruo, empujándolo lejos del vehículo y dejándolo levemente herido.

¨¡Vamos!¨ Gritó Javier y todos saltaron del auto, tomando el cuerpo de James y huyendo de ese lugar.

El camino hacia el bosque era largo y no podían dejar que LeBlanc descubra la ubicación del ritual, es por eso que el trío decidió tomar atajos a través de callejones hasta perderlos, pero desafortunadamente sus rivales los perseguían y teniendo que cargar con el cuerpo de James les quitaba algo de velocidad.

Ted tomó de su bolsillo su teléfono celular y presionó uno de los botones para el marcado rápido.

¨¡¿Qué haces?!¨ Javier, al ser el más fuerte de los tres llevaba el cuerpo del antiguo líder sobre sus hombros.

¨Tenemos que… avisarles¨ Respondió el Invocador y llevó el artefacto a su oído.

* * *

Mientras que el trío intentaba recuperar el cuerpo de James, Jessica y el resto de los miembros de la Alianza se encontraban en el bosque para supervisar el ritual. Todos los magos estaban canalizando energía alrededor de un círculo mágico que había sido dibujado en la tierra; en el medio se encontraba Maxine quien debía permanecer en ese lugar junto al cuerpo de James para que se pueda hacer el proceso.

¨¿Crees que lleguen aquí pronto?¨ Shyvana se colocó al lado de su Invocadora quien observaba a la elegida del sol la cual se encontraba sentada en la fría tierra.

¨Deberían, aunque me sorprende que con la mínima planeación no haya problemas¨ Respondió la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.

Antes de que la demaciana lograse decir algo más, el teléfono de la líder empezó a vibrar ¨Allí están tus problemas¨

La chica vio la pantalla y aceptó inmediatamente la llamada que provenía de Ted ¨Dime que están de camino¨

¨Jess, estamos en problemas, LeBlanc y el Vacío, aparecieron en la estación de policía¨

¨Piérdanlos y vengan aquí, el ritual ya casi está listo para realizarse¨

¨Kog'Maw inutilizó el auto, estamos intentando esquivarlos por los callejones pero no podemos¨

¨Entonces iremos allí¨ Al decir esas palabras, muchos de los miembros de la Alianza observaron a Jessica, ellos sabían que algo no iba bien ¨¿Dónde están?¨

¨Nos refugiaremos en mi universidad, está del otro lado de la calle y…¨ Ted dejó de hablar por un segundo

¨¿Ted?¨ Pero no hubo una respuesta, en cambio lo único que se pudo escuchar en todo el bosque fue un fuerte rugido, que se originó desde la ciudad. Lo siguiente fue que la llamada se había terminado ¨Tenemos que ir a salvarlos¨ Jessica se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo pero Shyvana la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

¨No podemos ir todos, los magos deben mantener el ritual¨ La Campeona soltó a la chica ¨Algunos más deberían quedarse¨

Tras esas palabras, Jessica pensó, estaban muy limitados en la cantidad de personas que podían llevar a rescatar a los otros tres Invocadores.

Tras haber decidido quienes irían con ella y Shyvana, señaló a los participantes y utilizaron el hechizo de Teletransportación para acercarse a la ciudad. No tenían mucho tiempo y si la amenaza de LeBlanc y el Vacío era cierta, entonces debían moverse rápido.

* * *

 **Y la parte 2 es un poco más corta, pero ya en el siguiente capítulo va a ser un poco más interesante debido a que se encuentran con una cara conocida del Vacío.**

 **Además de saber quienes serán los OCs + Campeones que acompañarán a Jess y Shyvana en esta misión de rescate.**

 **La cosa se pone interesante ya que estamos poco a poco acercándonos al final de la historia (Faltan varios capítulos todavía, dw)**

* * *

 **WafleKouhai:** _Bienvenido de vuelta, espero hayas disfrutado de tus merecidas vacaciones_

 **Gracias, me ayudaron a pensar como siguen los siguientes capítulos. No creo que hayan sido vacaciones ya que estuve ocupado con otras cosas (por no decir que estuve bastante aburrido)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	89. Cap 89: Problemas en la universidad

Una vez finalizado el hechizo de Teletransportación, los Invocadores y sus Campeones se encontraban a unas pocas calles de la universidad; se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, especialmente ya que el suelo estaba temblando de vez en cuando.

¨No queda mucho tiempo…¨ Murmuró Shyvana.

¨Movámonos, el ritual está casi listo y no deberíamos hacer esperar al resto en el bosque¨ El Invocador de Yasuo comentó y sostuvo con fuerza el mango de su katana.

¨¿Y cuál es el plan, entrar, eliminar cualquier cosa del Vacío, rescatar a los otros y listo?¨ Preguntó Miss Fortune, cruzándose de brazos.

¨Sugiero que nos desplacemos, estos movimientos no son un buen augurio¨ Braum levantó su escudo y todos empezaron a seguir a Jessica y Shyvana quienes lideraban al grupo para dirigirse hacia la universidad.

A medida que se acercaban a la universidad los movimientos sísmicos eran un poco más intensos pero no solo eso, en las calles también había mucha actividad, sobre todo de la policía que estaba moviéndose por todos lados y hacia el mismo lugar que el grupo.

Lo que tenían en frente no lo podían creer; toda la universidad estaba cercada por policías y la cantidad de personas que estaban observando lo que ocurría era impresionante. Todo parecía ir ``normal´´ hasta que vieron que del otro lado de la calle había algo, ese algo era una vieja conocida para algunos miembros de la Alianza, era Rek'Sai la cual intentaba entrar al edificio por la fuerza usando sus garras.

Todos los oficiales intentaban alejar a las personas de la zona pero todos estaban atontados con lo que estaban viendo.

¨No vamos a poder entrar mientras la policía esté allí¨ Jessica dijo, intentando encontrar alguna entrada para que pudiesen ingresar a la universidad sin ser vistos.

¨Creo que puedo persuadirlos para que miren a otro lado¨ Miss Fortune sonrió y llevó su mano hacia el cierre de su abrigo solo para que su Invocador la detenga.

¨Y yo creo que no será necesario, debe de haber otra forma¨

¨¿Los hechizos de Invocador?¨ Preguntó Yasuo.

¨Llamaría demasiado la atención…¨

¨Como si un monstruo gigantesco y de otra dimensión no llamase toda la atención¨

Desde su posición pudieron ver como Rek'Sai se había metido en uno de sus túneles y estaba intentando rodear la gran estructura, esto forzó a los policías a seguir a la Campeona y les permitió al grupo escabullirse hacia una de las entradas sin ser vistos, aunque no les sorprendería si ellos no fuesen los únicos en la universidad.

Una vez dentro tenían dificultades para ver, todas las luces estaban apagadas y de vez en cuando había un movimiento sísmico que amenazaba con tirar el edificio abajo. Todos encendieron sus teléfonos y los usaron como linternas para poder avanzar. Revisaban cada salón y pasillo en busca de los Invocadores perdidos pero no había suerte.

¨Hay que separarse, a la primera señal que encuentren del Vacío o del otro grupo griten o… envíen un mensaje¨ Jessica dio la orden y junto a Shyvana se dirigieron a la escalera más cercana y subieron al piso de arriba.

Nuevamente no escuchaban nada fuera de lo normal salvo las sirenas de policía en el exterior y los golpes sísmicos. Para comenzar a investigar revisaban cada uno de los salones pero no había nadie, salvo que en algunos habían mesas que fueron destruidas por lo que parecía ácido. El Vacío estuvo aquí antes y llevaban la ventaja.

¨¿Crees que ellos siguen vivos?¨ Shyvana miraba de un lado a otro, empezaba a notar como las paredes tenían marcas de garras, Kog'Maw y Kha'Zix estaban juntos.

¨Quisiera creer que sí, no tenemos suficientes Campeones para revivirlos¨ La Invocadora murmuró, su mirada carmesí brillante no tenía un punto fijo, sino que buscaba referencias, alguna pista que les dijera dónde podría encontrarse su amigo con el cuerpo de James.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina y dieron un giro a la izquierda vieron que a lo lejos había una sombra que se ocultó en uno de los salones ¨Allí, vi algo¨ Las dos chicas corrieron hasta donde vieron esa sombra y entraron, pero no encontraban a nadie ¨Juré que había alguien aquí¨

Ellas avanzaron un poco más pero la puerta se cerró misteriosamente ¨Y no te equivocas¨ La voz de LeBlanc no hizo más que enfurecer al dúo ¨Esperaba que viniesen invocadores aquí, pero no la nueva líder¨

¨Deja de ocultarte noxiana, si quieres pelear entonces revélate¨ Gruñó Shyvana, sus manos ya se habían convertido en garras al igual que las de Jessica.

¨Que así sea…¨ La Campeona apareció sentada en la mesa del profesor, inclinándose hacia adelante mientras que dejaba el bastón a su lado ¨¿Por qué no toman asiento? La clase está a punto de comenzar¨ La demaciana frunció su ceño y saltó para atacar a la maga, solo que esta se desplazó rápidamente a otra parte del salón para esquivar a la mitad dragón ¨No está bien visto golpear a la profesora¨

¨¿Profesora? ¿Qué enseñas, cómo mentir?¨ Jessica avanzaba lentamente hacia la Campeona, sus garras empezaban a adquirir un brillo rojo que le permitiría quemar apenas toque a la peli-blanca.

¨Cómo tomar buenas decisiones, saber cuál es el bando correcto… y por supuesto, mentir, después de todo representa el noventa y cinco por ciento de mi trabajo¨ La maquiavélica mujer rió, aunque con un tono sarcástico ¨Ahora que recuerdo ¿Ustedes no deberían estar buscando algo?¨

¨Preferiría verte muerta antes que-¨

¨No, tiene razón¨ Interrumpió Jessica a su Campeona ¨Vinimos aquí en busca de nuestros amigos, no de peleas innecesarias. Vámonos¨ El dúo retrocedió y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que la Invocadora la intentase abrir, LeBlanc lanzó un hechizo para evitar que la pelirroja tocase la perilla.

¨Ah ah, tenemos un buen tiempo de calidad aquí deberíamos quedarnos un poco más y conversar sobre cosas¨ La Campeona se sentó y se cruzó de piernas, ella se encontraba relajada, más allá de que se encontraba sola contra Jess y Shyvana.

¨¿Siempre has sido así de sarcástica?¨

¨Es peor en la Grieta…¨ Shyvana bufó y se acercó a la puerta nuevamente para abrir, solo que el resultado fue el mismo, la maga lanzó un hechizo para alejarla ¨Sabes que no podrás detenerme¨

¨Lo sé, pero mientras ustedes se encuentran aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, no están allí fuera buscando a sus amigos¨

¨Vamos a luchar entonces¨ Las garras de Shyvana empezaron a ser rodeadas por llamas y realizó un salto para atacar a LeBlanc. Sorprendentemente logró asestarle el golpe pero apenas clavó las puntas en la piel de la Campeona la misma se desvaneció en una nube y con su característica risa ¨Desapareció¨ Miró para todos los lados pero no había nadie más en el salón salvo Jessica ¨¿Dónde está?¨

¨¿Importa eso? Ya perdimos suficiente tiempo aquí¨ La Invocadora logró abrir la puerta esta vez, nada de magia y principalmente ninguna señal de la noxiana ¨Vámonos¨ Sin desperdiciar ningún otro segundo el dúo salió del salón y siguió explorando en busca de los Invocadores en peligro.

Continuaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la siguiente escalera; sus esperanzas empezaban a disminuir hasta que escucharon algo ¨¡TODOS AL TERCER PISO, LOS ENCONTRÉ!¨ Era la voz de Solomon, el Invocador de Braum.

En el piso de abajo había fuertes pisadas que estaban dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, fue allí cuando la líder y su Campeona observaron a los otros dos Invocadores subiendo. Ya reunidos se dirigieron al piso superior y trataron de buscar a su compañero, afortunadamente él se encontraba en la puerta cerca de la escalera así que su viaje fue mínimo.

Entraron al salón y vieron a los tres jóvenes que salían de su ``escondite´´, junto a ellos estaba el cuerpo de James ¨Eso fue fácil…¨ Argo rió ante la situación

¨Nosotros dijimos lo mismo en la morgue¨ Ted agregó y junto a Javier llevaban el cadáver.

¨Toca ir al bosque y terminar con este problema¨ Todos asintieron ante el comentario de Jessica y salieron del salón.

Aquellos quienes no llevaban el cuerpo eran los que se encargaban de que el camino estuviese libre, sin embargo más manos tuvieron que llevar a James al momento de bajar la escalera. Desafortunadamente no lograron siquiera pisar el primer escalón. Un fuerte movimiento sísmico detuvo al grupo y tuvieron que agarrarse de lo que podían; duró unos segundos aunque no estaban seguros que significaba ya que este movimiento fue mucho más intenso que los otros

¨Hay que tener cuida-¨

El Invocador de Miss Fortune fue interrumpido por algo que impactó contra la pared de la universidad, destruyéndola y al mismo tiempo bloqueando las escaleras que tenían en frente. Cuando el humo levantado por los escombros había desaparecido pudieron ver a la reina de los Xer'Sai intentando subir para atacarlos.

¨¡Corran!¨ Yasuo gritó y todos fueron en la dirección opuesta menos Jason y Miss Fortune quienes dispararon contra la Campeona del Vacío para que retroceda. Con eso ganaron un poco de tiempo y volvieron con el grupo quienes buscaban otras escaleras para poder bajar y escapar.

Notaban el movimiento de Rek'Sai en el exterior hasta que se detuvo y volvió a escalar para destruir otra parte de la pared. Todos estaban listos para atacar solo que en esta vez la Campeona fue atacada por una explosión que ocurrió en su espalda, forzándola a que caiga y se meta en un túnel para que huyera a otro lugar y con ello llevándose gran parte de la atención de los policías y las personas que se encontraban en las inmediaciones de la universidad.

¨¿Eso… eso fue todo?¨ Preguntó Braum, rascándose la cabeza ante la confusión.

¨Salgamos de aquí mientras tengamos la chance, si llega a volver tendremos mejores chances en un espacio abierto¨ Comentó Shyvana y todo el grupo siguió el camino, pasando por sobre los escombros y alcanzando la escalera.

Desde allí fueron hacia otra parte de la universidad y salieron por la calle opuesta a la que entraron, estaba vacía y había un poco de silencio ya que las sirenas de la policía y los bomberos se escuchaban del otro lado del edificio. Se encontraban a salvo, aunque no se sabía por cuanto tiempo.

¨¡James!¨ Una voz femenina se escuchó y corrió hacia el grupo.

¨¿Lilly?¨ Preguntó Jessica al ver a la hermana menor en este lugar ¨¿Qué haces aquí?¨

¨Fui… bueno… supusimos que podíamos ayudarlos¨

¨Este es un lugar peligroso, el Vacío está atacando y…¨ La líder se detuvo un segundo a pensar lo que dijo la joven ¨¿Espera, supusimos?¨

Ella asintió y señaló a una persona que estaba oculta; al revelarse todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no esperaban encontrarse con esta persona y en lo que respecta a la Alianza, puede simbolizar un problema.

* * *

Me cuesta volver a escribir, los capítulos son cortos pero espero volver al hábito... creo.

En fin, el cuerpo de James nuevamente está a salvo (casi), Rek'Sai fue derrotada temporalmente y es cuestión de ver quien es esta persona que acompaña a Lilly y sobre todo si llegan al bosque en una pieza porque dudo que los del Vacío se rindan tan fácilmente.

* * *

 **derpylove25:** _Okey, fue una situacion bastante predecible en mi opinion xD, y cuando lei lo de que "la salida era mas resbalosa de lo que recordaban" yo estaba como ¿wtf? Y luego que el auto se acercaba mas al suelo me dije "kog'maw :v" jaja_

 **Ese ácido quema todo, si pudiese destruiría toda una estructura.**

 **Omri12:** _Muy buen capitulo, te mando un saludo :D_.

 **Gracias, saludos para vos también! :D**

 **AngelX879:** _Al fin regresaste y luego de esas merecidas "vacaciones" vuelves a trabajar lo único que queda por decir es bienvenido y cuales serán los OCs que serán enviados al frente en este momento._

 **No quería enviar muchos por el simple hecho de que se necesitaba gente en el bosque para el ritual. Rumble y Travis con sus máquinas serían muy buenos protegiendo esa área (por no decir de que ninguna de las dos creaciones podría caminar por los pasillos de la universidad). Also: Gracias por la bienvenida.**

 **Jakobs-Snipper:** _Eso a esto ya le hacia falta Jhin XD !_

 **Aunque no se encuentre con su Invocadora en este momento (Logró escapar desde el tejado) pudo ayudar a Ophelia en un momento crucial antes de que la atravesara una garra de Kha.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	90. Cap 90: Nueva adición

_Una hora antes_

Tras haber realizado un interrogatorio y revisado toda la casa de James en busca de pistas, la policía decidió llevar a Lilly a su hogar, sin embargo tenían un largo trayecto ya que antes de eso debían hacer una parada por la estación de policía a dejar unos informes.

Un par de oficiales estaba al frente del vehículo mientras que la hermana menor se encontraba detrás, su cuerpo cubierto por una manta. El coche se movía lentamente debido al hielo en las calles y los semáforos que siempre estaban en rojo.

¨Sigo insistiendo, Navidad es una fecha sagrada, ni los criminales deberían estar haciendo sus cosas¨

¨Navidad es una fecha sagrada, San Patricio es una fecha sagrada, _tu_ cumpleaños es una fecha sagrada. Si fuera por ti todos los días del año serían fechas sagradas y en las cuales los tipos no decidan matar o robar¨ El policía que estaba en el asiento de copiloto respondió.

¨Por eso, en una noche como esta todos deberían estar con sus familias, cenando, viendo los fuegos artificiales y-¨

¨Cállate¨ El copiloto hizo una señal con su cabeza para referirse a la joven quien estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, principalmente sobre su hermano ¨Eh… niña¨ Lilly levantó su cabeza ¨¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre… sed?¨ Pero ella negó con su cabeza, limpiando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos con la manta.

Continuaron el viaje pero para poder llegar a la estación de policía debían tomar un camino aún más largo debido al hielo en la calle y porque no contaban con las ruedas adecuadas para pasar por allí sin que el auto pierda el control. Los dos oficiales siguieron hablando y la pequeña Edwards se había recostado en el otro asiento, intentando cerrar sus ojos aunque el movimiento del coche no le permitía descansar.

¨James…¨ La joven susurró ¨Ojala pudiera ayudarte¨ Lilly volvió a intentar cerrar sus ojos pero el sonido de una ligera explosión se escuchó fuera y el auto se detuvo. Eran las llantas delanteras que habían reventado. Inmediatamente ella se levantó y vio por los espejos, asustada de lo que pudo haber sido ¨¿Qué fue eso?¨

¨Voy a revisar¨ Dijo el conductor y salió del vehículo para revisar la parte de adelante ¨Bah, se reventaron los neumáticos¨

¨¿Qué? Pero si los cambiaron esta semana¨ Dijo el copiloto, asomando la cabeza por la ventana.

¨¿Qué ocurre?¨ Preguntó la joven.

¨Nada, solo un pequeño desperfecto, ya lo solucionaremos pronto¨ El oficial sonrió y volvió a centrarse en su compañero ¨Revisa qué fue lo que causó esto¨

¨Si… si…¨ El conductor estaba un tanto cansado y caminó hacia la parte de atrás, intentando buscar lo que causó el problema a la llanta ¨Creo… creo que lo encontré¨ El hombre se agachó para tomar el objeto ¨Es raro…¨

¨¿Qué es?¨

¨Parece como una granada… pero con dientes¨ La empezó a revisar pero no notó nada extraño, salvo su diseño ¨Estos niños y sus-¨ Pero antes de que terminara de hablar la granada explotó aunque no de una forma violenta, lo que sí había noqueado al oficial, haciendo que caiga al suelo y pierda la conciencia.

¨¿Eh, amigo?¨ Al no poder verlo por el espejo, el copiloto salió del vehículo y desenfundó su arma, no sin antes meter la cabeza dentro del vehículo otra vez ¨Niña, no salgas de aquí, ¿Ok?¨ Lilly asintió y trató de seguir con la mirada a la última persona en la calle.

¨¿Dónde…?¨ Tomó la linterna de su cinturón y empezó a iluminar todo su alrededor hasta que se detuvo en algo que había visto ¨¡Eh, tú!¨

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el policía emitió un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, no se escucharon disparos ni nada similar, aunque Lilly suponía lo peor.

¨Tengo que salir¨ Su respiración se volvió rápida, intentaba abrir las puertas pero estaban bloqueadas y no podía acceder a la parte de adelante debido a la reja que separaba el vehículo. La desesperación empezaba a controlarla y sus lágrimas caían; tenía miedo de morir, de que ocurra el mismo destino que a su hermano.

Observó que una sombra se estaba acercando; sin saber qué hacer se recostó sobre el asiento trasero y se ocultó con la manta, si la persona creía que era un bulto quizás la ignoraba y se alejaría. Pero no fue así, este extraño estaba cada vez más cerca y en el silencio de la noche la hermana menor pudo escuchar el silbido de lo que parecía una mujer, una tonada ciertamente conocida por la joven. La persona se detuvo frente al cristal de la puerta trasera y vio el bulto tiritando por el frío y miedo; al intentar abrir la puerta notó que estaba cerrada y se tuvo que acercar hacia adelante para desbloquearla.

El sonido de los mecanismos moviéndose eran tan fuertes como los latidos de Lilly. El momento había llegado, la puerta fue abierta y la persona empujó el bulto para que se quedase sentado del otro lado, luego entró y cerró la puerta ¨Sé que estas allí…¨ Susurró esta nueva voz la cual generó dudas en la joven.

Aunque no debía hacerlo, la hermana menor lentamente movió su manta para intentar ver a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado; lo poco que logro reconocer fue una mirada de locura, los ojos rosados oscuros y una cabellera celeste, no solo eso esta mujer portaba una arma la cual estaba apuntada directamente al rostro de Lilly. Inmediatamente ella volvió a cubrirse.

¨Por favor…¨ Su voz sonaba como si no quería dar más vueltas con este asunto, tomó fuertemente la manta y se la quitó a la chica de cabellos castaños ¨No vengo a lastimarte… a menos que seas de esa clase de gente que les guste que les hagan daño¨

¨¿Q-q-quién eres?¨ Lilly trató de alejarse lo más que pudo de esta persona, aunque la puerta detrás de ella impedía su movimiento.

¨¿Qué quién soy?¨ Ella rió ¨Soy Jinx, tu Campeona y tú…¨ Con su arma eléctrica la zaunita empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos hasta llegar a la nariz de la hermana menor ¨Eres mi Invocadora… o bueno, deberías serlo si tuviéramos un vínculo¨

¨¿Un… vínculo? Pero… me dijeron que… que no soy poderosa¨

¨Y… posiblemente tenían razón, tú no emanas cierta energía y blah blah blah, el punto es: soy una Campeona y tú una Invocadora; poderosa o no hagamos un vínculo, aunque sea una mentira¨ Jinx bajó su arma para no intentar asustar más a su nueva ``amiga´´ ¨Ahora, estuve vigilándote por muuuuuuucho tiempo y debo admitir que tu familia está llena de problemas, un hermano muerto, amigos que no deciden incluirte en sus planes, pero eso lo vamos a cambiar, tú y yo¨

¨¿Y qué quieres que haga, J-J-Jinx?¨

¨B-B-Bueno podrías comenzar por dejar de tartamudear, segundo lo que-¨ La Campeona fue interrumpida cuando las dos escucharon una música que venía del abrigo de Lilly. La nueva Invocadora tomó lo que parecía ser un teléfono celular, aunque este no era de ella sino que era el de James.

Al encender la pantalla, la castaña observó que eran sus padres los que estaban llamando, tuvo que aceptar la llamada ¨¿H-hola?¨

 _¨¿Lilly, dónde estás?¨_ Debido al silencio que había en la calle y en el vehículo, Jinx podía escuchar la conversación con el padre sin problemas y sin necesidad de activar el altavoz.

¨Estoy con…¨ Pero la Campeona negó con su cabeza y apuntó al rostro de la joven con el arma eléctrica la cual estaba empezando a cargarse ¨Con… los policías¨

 _¨¿Sigues en la casa de James? Vamos a buscarte¨_

¨¡NO! Digo… los policías se ofrecieron a llevarme, solo que tienen que hacer una parada por la estación antes de enviarme a casa¨

¨ _Por favor Lilly, diles que se apresuren, esta Navidad no puede ser peor¨_

¨Lo… lo sé. Te avisaré cuando voy para allá¨

 _¨De acuerdo… cuídate… por favor¨_ Y cortó la llamada, ganándose de que la Campeona bajara su arma.

¨Aprendes rápido pequeña… ahora toca movernos¨ Jinx abrió su puerta y tiró del brazo de Lilly para que salga por el mismo lado.

¨¿A dónde?¨ Salió por la fuerza, acomodando su ropa.

¨¡Norte, sur, este, a donde quiera que el viento nos lleve y donde podamos destruir cosas!¨ Jinx se acercó hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo y tomó sus dos grandes armas ¨Dime que prefieres, Pow Pow o Carapescado?¨

¨Este… yo…¨ Sin poder dar una respuesta, Jinx lanzó la ametralladora y Lilly logró atraparla.

¨Mejor quédate con ella, Carapescado y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar¨ La Campeona se acercó al oído de la Invocadora mientras que mantenía el lanza-cohetes lejos ¨Y entre nosotras, creo que no te tiene mucha confianza¨

La castaña se acercó hacia la parte de atrás y vio a los dos policías en el suelo ¨¿Están…?¨

¨¿Muertos?¨ La zaunita rió ¨Nah, solo están durmiendo… Puede que estén algo heridos pero muertos no¨ Ella se acercó y colocó un brazo alrededor del cuello de su Invocadora ¨Llevo mucho tiempo en este mundo y créeme, es muy difícil no destruir algo, especialmente cuando las dos personas _más_ aburridas de Runaterra no se encuentran cerca¨

¨¿Te refieres a Vi y Caitlyn?¨ La peli-celeste tiró de la mejilla de la hermana menor y asintió.

¨¡Exacto! Sin ellas este lugar es muy aburrido. Ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos a una parte alejada a causar destrozos?¨

¨No… yo no podría-¨ Esta vez fue Lilly la interrumpida debido a un fuerte movimiento sísmico que hizo que ambas cayeran al frío suelo ¨¿Qué fue eso?¨

¨Algo para divertirnos¨ La demente se levantó y con fuerza hizo que la Invocadora también esté de pie ¨Vamos, creo que por fin mi aburrimiento terminará esta noche¨ Con su característica sonrisa la zaunita tomó de la mano a la hermana menor y ambas fueron en la dirección donde se escuchaban los sonidos de lo que parecía ser una pelea.

* * *

¨…una cosa llevó a la otra, les salvamos la vida y aquí estamos¨ Jinx terminó de narrar ¨¿Alguna pregunta?¨

¨Si… ¿Cómo es que no pasas frío llevando tus… ropas de siempre?¨ Ted no podía entender cómo es que la zaunita se encontraba en buen estado, sobre todo sin que su cuerpo tiritase o sufriese por el invierno de Washington.

¨Bueno es curioso ahora que lo preguntas, por ejemplo…¨

El teléfono de Jessica estaba vibrando, para no interrumpir esa conversación decidió alejarse y aceptar la llamada ¨¿Dhelia?¨

 _¨¿Dónde están?¨_

¨En la universidad ya recuperamos el cuerpo de James y-¨ Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaban fuertes sonidos, gritos, algo no estaba bien ¨¿Qué ocurre?¨

 _¨Es el Vacío, están atacando y no parecen dejar de venir, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible¨_ E inmediatamente la chica cortó la llamada. La nueva líder volvió con el grupo el cual seguía escuchando el relato de Jinx.

¨…es por eso que las veces que soy invocada al Abismo no siento la necesidad de llevar ropa de más¨ La peli-celeste giró su cabeza y la inclinó levemente ¨¿Qué miras… pelirroja?¨

¨Tenemos que volver al bosque, el Vacío está amenazando el lugar del ritual¨

¨Tardaremos mucho en llegar hasta allí¨ Comentó Jason, quien observaba los pisos superiores de la universidad, los cuales fueron atacados por Rek'Sai anteriormente.

En la lejanía el grupo escuchó una fuerte bocina la cual parecía estar llamándolos; tras seguir el ruido todos vieron un camión de mudanzas el cual detuvo su sonido al poder ver a los Invocadores y Campeones. Desde la ventanilla alguien se asomó ¨¡Aquí!¨ Era Taliyah quien se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.

Todos corrieron hacia el vehículo y estaban sorprendidos, la maga debería estar en el área del ritual; del lado del conductor se encontraba Orlando, el Invocador de la shurimana ¨Suban todos detrás¨ El aprendiz de la joven dijo desde su asiento pero Javier decidió subir a la parte de adelante, después de todo habían tres asientos allí.

El resto del grupo empezó a subir detrás, cargando con cuidado el cuerpo de James; Lilly y Jinx eran las últimas pero Jessica no las dejó subirse ¨Queremos ir¨

¨No¨

¨Es mi hermano, no voy a dejarlo solo, soy una Invocadora ¿Recuerdas?¨

¨Y tu Campeona es una demente, hay más chances de que si llegan a pelear destruyan el cuerpo de James por una explosión¨

¨¿Una sola?¨ Jinx rió ¨¿Crees que me voy a limitar a una sola explosión en medio de una batalla?¨

¨Por eso, no correremos ese riesgo, mucho menos que tu familia llore por la muerte de su única hija¨

¨Déjalas subir, podremos protegerlas¨ Dijo Shyvana desde el fondo ¨Si continúan conversando llegaremos al bosque en dos días¨ Con un suspiro de derrota Jessica dejó subir a la nueva Invocadora y su Campeona, la líder golpeó el fondo del camión para avisarle al conductor y el vehículo empezó a moverse.

¨¿De dónde habrán sacado el camión?¨ Preguntó Ophelia, sentada al lado del cuerpo de James.

¨¿De verdad quieres saber eso?¨ Respondió Argo, cerrando sus ojos.

Todos tenían un viaje hasta el bosque, y debían prepararse para el ritual ya que apenas llegasen lo único que debían hacer es repeler al Vacío y llevar a cabo la resurrección de James. Parecía fácil, aunque últimamente todo lo que parecía de esa forma terminaba en desastre.

* * *

 **Nueva adición en la Alianza, más allá de que Jess no la apruebe. La resurrección está cerca y el Vacío se enteró de lo que está ocurriendo, quizás aprovechen esta oportunidad para acabar con todos los miembros, no les importará gastar todos los recursos, con tal de detener a los que intentan defender a la Tierra.**

 **Estamos acercándonos al final, posiblemente sean poco más de 100 capítulos.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	91. Cap 91: Dolencia de resurrección

_¨Despierta¨_ Una voz conocida la quitó de su trance.

Sus ojos se acomodaron a la poca luz del cuarto en el cual se encontraba, al no reaccionar rápidamente recibió una bofetada en la mejilla. La joven levantó su cabeza y pudo ver al peli-morado con una bandeja en su mano.

Se agachó y dejó el objeto en frente de la prisionera ¨Come¨ Con esa orden se levantó mientras esperaba a que ella comiese.

Con cadenas atadas a sus muñecas, la demaciana se acercó y tomó los cubiertos para devorar su comida.

Sona llevaba mucho tiempo prisionera en el Vacío, la ausencia de casi cualquier luz era atroz y las constantes torturas destruían la integridad de la Campeona. Uno de los grandes golpes que sufrió fue cuando le informaron que James había muerto, su corazón no pudo soportarlo pero sabía que no debía morir. Durante los sueños ella puede ver el pasado de su Invocador y estaba al tanto de su encuentro con los Kindred, sin embargo no podía comunicarse con él ya que si intentaba hacer algo, Luke y Cyne estarían al tanto.

Mientras esperaba a que la peli-celeste terminara su comida, el Invocador de LeBlanc se colocó a su lado ¨Sé que debes odiarme por lo de tu pareja, pero no había otra opción. El Vacío demandaba un sacrificio y James era el indicado. Claro está que al hacerlo se colocó otra persona a cargo…¨

Sona no le prestó atención y siguió con su comida. Ella fue colocada con mucho cuidado y luego de haber reemplazado los cubiertos ya que una vez intentó asesinar a Luke por lo que hizo, los dos Invocadores tomaron precauciones y dibujaron un círculo alrededor de la Campeona para indicar hasta qué punto se podría mover.

¨Mira… en cierta forma lamento haberle hecho eso, era él o yo. Cuando pienso correctamente, el pacto con el Vacío fue a veces un error, me devolvieron mi pierna pero el precio que hay que pagar…¨ Suspiró el joven ¨No hay nada a mi disposición para detener todo esto. Quizás convenza a Cyne de que pueda hablar con Malzahar y… no sé evite matar a algunos¨

Sona movió su mano hacia sus ojos y limpió las lágrimas que caían. Una vez terminada su comida ella dejó los cubiertos en la bandeja y se acercó contra la pared a la cual estaba encadenada.

Tras mirar para todos los lados y no sentir ninguna clase de presencia, el Invocador se acercó a Sona ¨La invasión esta pronta, se pensaba hacer en unos pocos meses más pero algo provocó que la adelantaran¨ La demaciana seguía sumida en sus pensamientos ¨De acuerdo a lo que he visto, Jessica planea revivir a James¨ Al escuchar esas palabras Sona giró levemente su cabeza, aunque no mantenía contacto visual con el traidor ¨La Alianza está moviendo todo lo que puede para recuperar el cuerpo de James, lamentablemente ellos ya saben y quieren evitarlo¨

La Campeona esta vez levantó su cabeza y observó a Luke. Ella movió su brazo y tocó el hombro del peli-morado para poder comunicarse _¨¿Es… es en serio?¨_

¨Si… bueno… hay un problema con ello, suponiendo que tengan éxito y James reviva, Malzahar iniciará la invasión y estoy seguro que todo se irá a la mierda. Incluso aunque otros Invocadores y Campeones aparezcan en el mapa, el Vacío será más poderoso y ningún ejército de la Tierra podrá vencerlos¨ Luke tomó un poco del pan que había sobrado en la bandeja y comenzó a darle unos mordiscos ¨Me gustaría poder ayudar, al menos como una redención, pero no hay forma de detener la invasión¨

¨Sí la hay…¨ Sona hurgó dentro de los agujeros de su vestido y tomó un cuchillo de metal que llevaba escondido un tiempo.

Ante esto, el Invocador se alejó ¨Ok ok, entiendo, busco redención y mi muerte es la única forma de solucionarlo¨ Pero Sona agitó su cabeza de lado a lado ¨¿Qué?¨

La peli-celeste procedió a realizar un corto en un dedo índice y empezó a marcar en el suelo en frente de ella una especie de círculo con muchos símbolos extraños. Era impresionante el detalle que tenía. Una vez terminado este dibujo ella volvió a tocar al traidor ¨Recuerda esto¨ Inmediatamente Luke se levantó y tomó su teléfono celular para sacarle una foto a la creación de Sona.

¨Ok… ¿Después que?¨

¨Entrégaselo a algún miembro de la Alianza, la única forma de detener la invasión es creando un mega portal a Runaterra y que succione a todo lo ajeno a la Tierra para que regrese. Eso incluye todas las criaturas que pudieron haber aparecido, los monstruos del Vacío, los Campeones e incluso a los Invocadores¨

¨Espera… ¿Quieres decir que Jess, Ted, Greg y el resto terminarían en Runaterra?¨

¨Es un riesgo que deben correr, si quieren salvar a la Tierra se deben tomar ciertas medidas, incluso aunque sean un tanto extremas¨ Sona soltó a Luke y con su brazo limpió la sangre del piso.

El traidor asintió y levantó la bandeja para retirarse del lugar donde se encontraba retenida Sona.

* * *

Sus ojos estaban pesados y su cuerpo adolorido, la puerta de atrás se encontraba abierta pero a su alrededor no había nadie en el camión. Lo primero que captaban sus oídos era el motor del vehículo el cual no parecía estar funcionando correctamente.

Sin poder pedir ayuda, Jessica se arrastró hacia el exterior y logró bajar. Ella se encontraba en el bosque y sus oídos empezaban a acostumbrarse a un nuevo ruido, había una pelea cerca.

Se sentía débil y no podía correr, debía usar el camión como soporte para moverse, al llegar a la parte de adelante notó como el frente había impactado contra un árbol, aunque afortunadamente la cabina no se encontraba destruida de forma que los que manejaban sufrieron ningún daño fatal.

¨Dios… Lilly, ojalá se encuentre lejos de esto¨ Susurró la mitad dragón y continuó avanzando en la nieve mientras traba de recordar que fue lo que ocurrió y como terminó en aquella situación.

Apenas salieron de los terrenos de la universidad y se subieron al camión, escucharon un grito estruendoso que indicaba el regreso de Rek'Sai. Con eso el vehículo empezó a moverse lo más rápido que pudo, aunque era imposible evadir a la reina de los Xer'Sai.

No les fue difícil llegar al bosque pero si hubo problemas a la hora de intentar avanzar dentro del mismo ya que siempre lo hacían a pie, un camión podía pasar pero las chances de que colisione contra un árbol eran muchísimas. Todos se sostenían con la persona que tenían cerca aunque el movimiento del vehículo era violento. Lamentablemente este escape llegó a su fin y al impactar contra el árbol todos se chocaron entre sí, luego de eso Jessica no podía recordar nada.

Continuó su caminata, usando los árboles como apoyo hasta que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para moverse normalmente. Al no estar James en el camión supuso que el resto se lo había llevado para el ritual, aunque claro, el Vacío también se encontraba allí. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía recuperarse lo más rápido y poder ayudar a sus compañeros para revivir al ex líder.

Seguía estando lejos y tuvo que parar para recuperar un poco el aire ¨No puede faltar mucho más…¨

¨Hola… Jess¨ Los oídos de la estudiante escucharon una voz que provenía detrás de ella. Llevaba tiempo sin escucharla y el simple recuerdo de la misma solo traía odio en ella. Al darse la vuelta vieron al joven de cabellos morados, sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y con una mirada un tanto preocupada ¨Lamento tener que verte en una situación como esta…¨

¨Tú… ¡Traidor! ¡Judas!¨ Gritó la líder y cambió su curso para avanzar hacia Luke, lamentablemente por cada paso que daba el otro Invocador iba uno hacia atrás.

¨Sé lo que estás pensando, lo que piensan hacer y todo, pero debes escucharme¨

¨Claro, escucharte ¿Y para qué? ¿Apuñalarme en la espalda tal como lo hiciste con tu amigo?¨ Los ojos de la pelirroja empezaron a encenderse, sus manos empezaban a convertirse en garras ¨No… no cometeré el mismo error que James, cobraré venganza por lo que has hecho¨

¨Por favor escúchame, no hay mucho tiempo, Malzahar planea realizar la invasión esta misma noche, todos los Invocadores están reunidos en un mismo lugar, puede asesinarlos allí sin problemas¨

Jessica no interrumpió las palabras del traidor, sin embargo ella pudo correr e intentar atacarlo, pero al hacerlo él desapareció en una nube como si fuese un clon de LeBlanc ¨¿Qué?¨

¨Sona me dijo que hay una forma de detener la invasión, pero si me matas no tendrás la respuesta¨ Luke se encontraba en el lado opuesto esta vez.

¨¡Mientes, Sona está muerta!¨

¨¡No! Cyne la secuestró y la llevó hacia el Vacío. Fue torturada, sí, pero sigue viva y cuando hablé con ella me dijo lo necesario¨ Rápidamente tomó el celular de su bolsillo y mostró la foto a Jess ¨Es un súper portal, transportaría todo lo de Runaterra a su mundo de origen, eso incluye a las criaturas del Vacío y a los Invocadores¨

¨¿Por qué te diría algo así ella? Tú mataste a su novio¨

¨Porque ella está al tanto de lo que quieren hacer con James¨ Luke se acercó para entregarle el teléfono a Jessica, una vez lo tomó él se alejó para evitar posibles daños ¨No busco que me perdonen por lo que hice, mi mente no pensaba correctamente en ese momento. Ahora lo único que intento conseguir para mí es redención¨

¨Es extraño… Shyvana nunca me comentó de algo así¨ Revisando la imagen hecha con sangre ¨Siento que esto es mentira¨

¨Cree lo que quieras, eso es verdad y no creo que haya alguna otra forma de detener la inminente invasión¨ Luke se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de la Invocadora

¨Espera ¿A dónde vas?¨ Jessica intentó detenerlo pero observó como un portal se estaba formando en frente del peli-morado.

¨Lejos de aquí, si llego a mostrar mi cara con todos los miembros de la Alianza es muy probable que me quieran matar. Además, quiero averiguar si hay alguna forma de regresar a Sona a Runaterra o aquí¨ Antes de cruzar el portal Luke observó nuevamente a la líder ¨Buena suerte Jess¨ Y con esas palabras desapareció¨

La pelirroja volvió a observar el celular, fue una experiencia un tanto extraña lo que ocurrió y el hecho de que se haya contenido para no matar a Luke fue quizás un poco más sorpresivo para ella.

El fuerte rugido de un dragón fue la que la removió de su trance y observó de dónde provenía ese ruido ¨Shyv…¨ La estudiante guardó el celular y empezó a correr en esa dirección. No podía llegar tarde.

Una vez llegado al lugar del ritual pudo ver la situación. En el medio del círculo se encontraban Maxine y James, la primera defendiendo el cuerpo y evitando que se acerquen, el resto de los miembros de la Alianza luchaban contra las criaturas del Vacíos, tanto monstruos menores que aparecían de los portales como los mismos Campeones. En uno de los rincones de este lugar se encontraba Shyvana luchando contra Rek'Sai. Lamentablemente en esta pelea también participaban Jinx y Lilly

Jessica corrió hacia el centro y junto a Max para poder repeler los ataques ¨Me alegro que estés viva¨ Gritó la Elegida del Sol mientras usaba su escudo para empujar algunas criaturas que intentaron saltarle.

¨Ya hablaremos después, hay que realizar el ritual¨

¨No sé si lo has notado pero estamos en medio de una pelea, los magos no pueden realizar el ritual¨

¨Es ahora o nunca, el Vacío comenzará la invasión esta noche¨

¨¡¿Qué?!¨ Ahri preguntó, casi en forma de grito ya que logró captar lo que estaban conversando en el medio del círculo. Tras acercarse al Invocador de Warwick quien estaba cerca de la kumiho lo ayudó con su parte para que se concentrara con el mensaje ¨Que los magos realicen el ritual, pasa el mensaje¨ Markus asintió y corrió hacia el otro grupo para comunicarles y así hasta que todos lo recibieron.

La pelea se tornaba cada vez más intensa, especialmente cuando los magos no podían asistir, sin embargo cuando pensaban que las cosas no podían ser peor, un ligero movimiento sísmico empezó a asustar a los miembros de la Alianza.

¨No puede ser Rek'Sai, tampoco Taliyah…¨ Susurró Jess mientras que se alejaba del centro del círculo, ella debía permanecer fuera. Desde lejos veía algo que se acercaba, era algo grande y por el color morado solo podía ser una nueva arma del enemigo ¨No…¨

* * *

En la oscuridad del limbo, James abrió sus ojos. Algo andaba mal, se sentía extraño y no podía describir cual era esa extraña sensación. Al levantarse vio al trio de los Kindred quienes estaban observando al ex líder detrás de sus máscaras.

¨¿Qué ocurre?¨

¨Se lo quieren llevar¨

¨No ha tomado una decisión¨

¨La vida vuelve a él¨ La Oveja había comenzado para que su hermano el Lobo lo continuara y al final fuese Greg el que terminara la oración.

¨¿La _qué_ vuelve a mí?¨ Preguntó el joven y sintió un poco más de esa extraña sensación. Al ver sus manos notó como las mismas estaban desapareciendo ¨Esperen… no tomé ninguna decisión, no puedo morir¨

¨Tienes razón, no puedes morir, ya que regresas al mundo del cual fuiste eliminado anteriormente¨ Greg murmuró ¨Pronto volverás y tomarás la decisión…¨

¨…la flecha…¨

¨…o la caza…¨

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos lo único que pudo ver James era a Maxine luchando contra criaturas del Vacío; sus oídos todavía no captaban sonido y todo a su alrededor era una lucha que no parecía tener fin. Se levantó lentamente y una de sus manos fue hacia el pecho donde había sido apuñalado, no había nada aunque las ropas seguían perforadas. La Elegida del Sol notó esto y comenzó a hablarle solo que el ex líder todavía era incapaz de escuchar.

¨¿Qué?¨ Dijo y llevó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza, indicando que no entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

Tras ser agitado por Max, el Invocador empezó lentamente a recuperar la habilidad para escuchar, aunque lamentablemente lo primero que entró por sus oídos fueron gritos, choques de espadas, disparos.

¨¡Tenemos que correr!¨

¨¿C-correr? ¿A dónde?¨

¨A…¨ Pero la Solari fue interrumpida al escuchar como unos árboles caían detrás de ella.

Todos voltearon para saber qué era lo que causó dicho estruendo y no tardaron en confirmar sus sospechas y miedos. El gran coloso morado los observaba, sus pies y brazos eran pequeños en comparación al cuerpo; el fuerte grito que emitió de sus fauces hizo que se abriera el ojo que descansaba en la parte superior. La criatura se agachó y la pequeña pupila vertical se centró en el joven de cabello castaño y la castaña-pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado. Esos eran sus objetivos y al igual que el resto de la Alianza, debía eliminarlos.

* * *

 **Así es, el heraldo de la grieta entró a la batalla, solo faltan dos esbirros del Vacío para completar toda la colección, y ellos van a venir pronto ;)**

 **Para el que no se haya enterado ya comencé con los desarrollos de la historia, en este caso con los OCs vinculados a Shen y Zed.**

 **Nos vamos acercando al final de este arco además que el de la historia. Serán 100 capítulos al final? No lo sé, eso quedará en ver que tan lento o rápido avance la historia.**

* * *

 **derpylove25:** _Al parecer llego la bala perdida como una de los buenos, veamos que le ampara a ella y su...¿semi invocadora?_

 **Lilly sigue siendo una Invocadora aunque no está en el nivel requerido como para tener un vínculo, es por eso que el mismo es de mentiras (de acuerdo a Jinx)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	92. Cap 92: Refugio

El Heraldo se preparó y comenzó a avanzar en dirección de James y Maxine mientras que el resto de los miembros de la Alianza luchaban contra el Vacío.

Los dos querían escapar pero la aparición de más criaturas por detrás hizo que se detuvieran. El ex líder solo podía dar patadas mientras que la persona vinculada a él era la que debía hacer todo el trabajo. Aunque ambos no se dieran cuenta, el gran coloso se acercaba lentamente y listo para arremeter contra sus enemigos, sin embargo este incluso fue detenido por una explosión cerca de su rostro.

Todo el mundo se percató de esto y giró su cabeza para observar lo ocurrido; Jinx estaba apuntando su lanza-cohete hacia la bestia mientras que Lilly también se preparaba para disparar.

¨Espera ¡¿Mi hermana está aquí?!¨ Gritó el castaño, pero tuvo poco tiempo para observar a la Invocadora de Jinx ya que Jessica llegó y lo empezó a empujar para que se moviera ¨Jess…¨

¨¡Ya hablaremos luego, tenemos que sacarte de aquí!¨ Inmediatamente la pelirroja gritó y se encargó de escoltar a James lejos de esa zona.

Mientras que las dos chicas ayudaban a James, el resto de la Alianza intentaba hacer lo mismo al quitarles al Heraldo de encima. Tal como lo imaginaban era bastante poderoso y nadie quería ser aplastado. Algunos lograban repeler a las criaturas pequeñas y con esto podían centrarse en la bestia morada la cual ya no pensaba en atacar al ex líder.

Una vez se habían alejado lo suficiente intentaron descansar unos minutos antes de continuar, pero James no avanzó, él se quedó observando el lugar de la pelea.

¨Vamos, tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro¨ Dijo Jessica, tomando el brazo del renacido aunque este la quitó inmediatamente ¨¿Qué ocurre?¨

¨Hay que volver, no podemos dejarlos solos¨

¨A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero todos saben que una vez desaparezcamos, ellos se replieguen. No podemos combatirlos, son demasiados, e incluso aunque no hayan aparecido Cho'Gath o Malzahar¨ Maxine trató de disuadir a James, solo que este seguía sin entrar en razón.

¨No es solo por ellos ¡Mi hermana está allí, y con Jinx!¨ Giró su cabeza para observar a las dos chicas ¨¿Cómo ocurrió?¨

¨Ya te explicaremos luego, toca ir a un refugio¨

¨¿Qué, no puedo volver a mi hogar?¨

¨Acerca de eso…¨

¨Estás muerto James¨ Interrumpió Jessica a la Elegida ¨Tus padres, la policía, todos saben que has muerto. Volver a tu hogar y que te encuentren es… una mala idea. Preguntarán que ocurrió, nos interrogarán a todos los vinculados a la Alianza. ¿Qué les diremos, que somos una agrupación dedicada a erradicar una amenaza que se originó de un video juego?¨

¨¿Acaso piensas que con todo este ruido que nadie se dio cuenta?¨ James apuntó a la pelea. Tenía razón, aunque algunas balas, espadas y gruñidos de monstruo podían pasar de largo, algo tan grande como un Heraldo era imposible que no llame la atención.

¨Ambos tienen razón ¿Pero podríamos hablar esto en un lugar seguro?¨ Jim y Jess se observaron y asintieron. Luego de eso siguieron a Maxine quien tenía el lugar perfecto para su escondite.

* * *

Tras una larga caminata este trío llegó hasta el templo de los Solari en donde pudieron descansar. A este punto el resto de los miembros de la Alianza se dispersaron, algunos de ellos ya se comunicaban a través de los teléfonos de que llegaron a un área segura.

Jessica y James nunca habían estado en este lugar y estaban sorprendidos de que algo así existiera en la Tierra. Aunque ellos le preguntaron a Max sobre la historia del refugio esta se negó a responderles y trató de ayudar a James quien estaba un poco débil.

¨¿Qué fue lo que necesitaron para hacer el ritual de resurrección?¨

¨Un círculo mágico y un Campeón sin vínculo¨ Respondió Jess a la pregunta del ex líder.

¨¿Campeón sin vínculo? Pero Sona…¨

¨Una vez que un Invocador muere se rompe el vínculo con su Campeón¨ Shyvana había entrado al templo. Ella podía detectar dónde se encontraba su Invocadora ¨Al morir, el vínculo que tenías con Sona desapareció¨

¨Pero al dormir puedo ver algunos recuerdos de Sona¨

¨Conectaron mentes, la única forma de romper eso es por voluntad de Sona¨ Shyvana se cruzó de brazos ¨Ella debe de quererte mucho¨

¨Pasemos a lo importante¨ Todos miraron a Jessica ¨¡¿CUÁL FUE TU IDEA AL IR SOLO A UN LUGAR ALEJADO DE LA CIUDAD?!¨ La pelirroja le gritó, ella nunca tuvo la chance de preguntarle eso, y ahora que él revivió podía hacerlo ¨No sé qué tenías en tu mente, pero pudiste haber llamado por ayuda. Algún otro miembro de la Alianza hubiese ido a corroborar lo que ocurría¨

¨Lo se… fue una mala idea, pero al menos estoy de vuelta gracias a ustedes¨

¨Fue algo estúpido¨ Murmuró Shyvana ¨Nada sabio por parte de un líder¨

¨Lo sé¨ Suspiró James ¨¿Hay algo más que deba saber antes de avisar a toda la Alianza que he vuelto?¨

¨Bueno…¨ Maxine susurró, pensaba que la siguiente parte no le gustaría al ex líder¨

¨Hubo un cambio en el mando¨ Jessica respondió ¨Tras tu muerte alguien tenía que asumir el liderazgo del grupo¨

¨Pero ahora he vuelto y todo puede volver a la normalidad¨

¨No¨ La demaciana frunció el ceño ¨Lo que has hecho fue estúpido y causó una desestabilización en la Alianza. Con Jessica al mando tenemos una líder inteligente, fuerte y capaz de vencer al Vacío¨

¨¿Qué? ¿Yo no soy capaz de vencer al Vacío?¨ Pero nadie respondió y el silencio incómodo fue más que suficiente como para que James entendiera el mensaje ¨¿En serio? ¿Por qué me dieron el papel de líder antes?¨

¨Porque _antes_ tu mente estaba centrada en la Alianza; tu relación con Sona se volvió más íntima y lo único que pensabas era en ella. Ahora ves lo que ocurrió, ella está secuestrada, a ti te apuñalaron y…¨

¨Apuñalaron…¨ James susurró esas últimas palabras, aunque para sí mismo ¨Luke ¿Qué fue de él?¨

¨Desapareció, nunca más lo volvimos a ver¨ Maxine comentó a lo que Jessica llevó la mano a su bolsillo, todavía tenía el teléfono del traidor.

¨A decir verdad…¨ Todos cambiaron su mirada y fueron hacia la líder ¨Antes de la pelea, Luke apareció e intentó hablar conmigo¨

¨¡¿Qué?!¨ Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

¨Está arrepentido, o eso parece. Logró comunicarse con Sona y le dijo que hay una solución para la invasión del Vacío¨ Jess tomó el teléfono de Luke y le mostró la foto a Shyvana ¨Habló de un portal que es capaz de arrastrar lo ajeno a nuestro mundo de vuelta a Runaterra. Este es capaz de succionar todas las criaturas, los monstruos del Vacío, los Campeones y…¨ Ella suspiró ¨A nosotros, los Invocadores también¨

¨¿A Runaterra? Eso sería peligroso…¨

¨No lo haremos¨ Shyvana intervino, devolviéndole el teléfono a su Invocadora ¨Aunque es posible, lo que sugieres es crear un portal mucho más grande en tamaño, ocuparía casi toda la ciudad y al mismo tiempo requeriría de mucha energía¨

¨¿Qué tanta? Para el ritual necesitábamos a todos los magos¨ La Elegida del Sol le preguntó a la Campeona.

¨A todos, magos, Campeones, Invocadores. La fuerza de este portal afectaría a todo su planeta y no me sorprendería que atraiga aún más la atención de Malzahar¨

¨¿Entonces es la única solución que tenemos?¨

¨Por más que odie decir esto, no hay ninguna otra forma de detener la invasión. Aunque claro, esto requiere de mucha preparación, necesitaremos días, posiblemente una semana como mínimo. La presencia del Vacío en este mundo alertará a todos¨ La demaciana informó a los estudiantes ¨Hay que informar de esto a la Alianza¨

¨¿Y yo qué hago?¨ James se levantó del suelo.

¨Tú te quedarás aquí, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien te vea, la policía sobre todo¨ Jessica se cruzó de brazos.

¨¿Y Sona? ¿Acaso no haremos nada para recuperar a mi Campeona?¨ Nuevamente el silencio incómodo hizo que James frunciera su ceño esta vez ¨¿No harán nada?¨

¨Es que hay dos cosas que no te hemos comentado¨ Maxine murmuró, ella no habló mucho durante toda la conversación ya que prefería que la líder lo hiciera por ella.

¨La primera es que Luke intentará rescatar a Sona del Vacío ¿Cómo? No lo sé pero hasta lo que sabemos él es el único capaz de hacerlo¨

¨¿Ahora confiamos en Luke?¨

¨Él fue quien me dio el dato sobre el portal¨ La pelirroja suspiró ¨Lo segundo es que como habíamos dicho antes, tu vínculo con Sona se rompió, y para devolverte a la vida tuvimos que crear uno nuevo¨

¨¿Uno nuev-? ¿Quién?¨ Shyvana y Jessica giraron su cabeza hacia Maxine ¨Pero… ella no es una Campeona¨

¨Incorrecto, es la única miembro de la Alianza que no es Invocadora, y la segunda persona conocida que es un Avatar de algo¨

James suspiró ¨¿De verdad voy a permanecer encerrado aquí?¨

¨¿Quieres que todo esto salga correctamente?¨ El ex líder asintió ¨Bien, pues no te quejes, porque el trabajo más duro nos toca al resto¨ Sus ojos fueron hacia la demaciana ¨Vámonos, debemos volver a la ciudad¨ Shyvana asintió y las dos mitad dragón abandonaron el templo de los Solari.

James suspiró, no podía hacer nada hasta que llegue el momento. Maxine en cambio se acercó a él ¨¿Quieres… ver el templo?¨

¨Si… supongo¨ Y este dúo de Invocador y Campeón se adentró en el templo, esperando a que el sol volviese a aparecer.

* * *

 **Y llegamos al fin del arco. Lo siguiente es el comienzo del último arco que va a ser un tanto largo y va a involucrar dos mundos. Personajes morirán ¿Campeones? ¿Invocadores? Imposible saberlo hasta los siguientes capítulos!**

* * *

 **derpylove25:** _Pffff me imaginaba ahi la situacion del ritual y yo estab "UUUUY SE VAN A CAGAR A PALOS" xD. Cuando revivireron a luke me lo imagine totalmente palido, como si no tuviera sangre en su cuerpo...dios me dio un escalofrio xD. Bueno, esto va a salir bien...va a salir bien...tiene..._

 **Querrás decir que revivieron a James ;) Las cosas salieron bien, claro está que ahora el Vacío ya mostró parte de su potencial y el mundo está al tanto del mismo.**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Al fin va a correr sangre..._

 _morada, azul , etc. A Jhin le encantara :)_

 **Estoy seguro que le encantaría ultear en medio de esa pelea**

 **Theosack:** _Tipico que el judas busque redencion cuando todo se esta llendo al caño._

 _La fiesta va a estar buena y lo estara aun mas con los invitados faltantes_

 **Luke estaba siendo manipulado mentalmente (control mental si uno quiere) La fiesta ni siquiera llegó a su punto más alto, especialmente cuando hay tres invitados que todavía no llegaron :)**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	93. Cap 93: Una pesadilla tras otra

La ciudad era un caos, policías por todos lados y yendo hacia la universidad destrozada por Rek'Sai hace unas horas. Lo primero que esperaba la pelirroja al llegar a la casa era algún miembro de la Alianza, afortunadamente no había nadie.

El dúo entró a la casa y prendieron las luces; era un desastre ya que tuvieron que partir rápido hacia el bosque para el ritual.

¨Sí que fue un noche¨ Dijo Jessica e inmediatamente se recostó en el sofá, intentando relajarse.

¨Las cosas terminaron peor de lo que comenzaron…¨ Murmuró la Demaciana y se cruzó de brazos en frente de su Invocadora.

¨Pudimos revivir a James y nadie más salió herido, al menos eso lo podremos considerar como una victoria¨

¨Pero el Vacío comenzó con su invasión. No tardará el mundo en enterarse del peligro en el que se encuentran.

¨Lo sé, lo sé…¨ Suspiró la líder ¨Tenemos el plan del portal ¿cierto?¨

¨Tardaría una semana, suponiendo que no haya ninguna interrupción¨ La mitad-dragón tomó asiento en otro de los sofás de la sala ¨Hay algo que debes saber del portal, si es Luke quien te entregó esto lo más probable es que no haya comentado algunas cosas¨ Jessica levantó una ceja al escuchar esto, tenía sus dudas de que esto podía salir perfectamente y sin ninguna consecuencia ¨Es posible aunque no es algo que pueda confirmar de momento, que una vez nos encontremos en Runaterra, no haya regreso¨

¨¿Q-qué… qué quieres decir?¨

¨Que el portal es de una sola vía, una vez lleguemos a mí mundo _puede_ que no haya forma de que vuelvas aquí, a la Tierra¨ Jessica se detuvo unos segundos a pensar esto, de ser así tenía que abandonar a su familia, amigos, todo lo que hizo en la Tierra ¿Valía la pena hacer ese sacrificio? ¨De más está decir que de quedarte en Runaterra, tendrás una posición al lado de Jarvan como parte de su guardia¨

¨Pero… no sería… lo correcto irme de aquí¨

¨Todos los miembros de la Alianza estarán allí también, y no creo que tengas problemas con _eso_ ¨ Jessica sabía a lo que estaba apuntando su Campeona pero no tenía momento para pensar en aquello ¨Sé que tienes muchas dudas pero comenzaremos a planificar todo esto mañana, si todo sale correctamente entonces dentro de una semana estaríamos enviando a todo el Vacío de vuelta a Valoran¨

¨Y con nosotros incluidos…¨

¨Como dije, es una posibilidad lo de no poder regresar. Tu preocupación debería dirigirse hacia otro lado¨ Shyvana estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Jessica le indicó que se detuviera ¨¿Alguna pregunta?¨

¨Si este portal tiene éxito, todos volveríamos a Runaterra ¿Verdad?¨ La demaciana asintió ¨¿Qué haremos después? ¿Cuál es la garantía de que Malzahar no volverá a invadir nuestro mundo?¨ La luchadora se detuvo un segundo a pensar ¨Porque si nosotros no podemos volver, él si podrá y destruirá la Tierra o peor, la esclavizará¨

¨No se me ocurre nada de momento, aunque estoy segura de que tendremos la solución¨ Esta vez Shyvana se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto ¨Te recomiendo que duermas, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo por hacer¨

¨Si… me quedaré aquí unos minutos y voy a mi habitación¨ Bostezó la pelirroja y se quedó observando un punto fijo en la ventana, la misma se encontraba cerrada así que lo único que captaba su visión era la persiana. Pasaban los minutos y se levantó para apagar la luz y quedar en completa oscuridad, allí volvió al sofá y observó la ventana. En el reflejo del cristal podía ver los ojos rojos los cuales se iban apagando lentamente ¨Demacia…¨ Su mirada fue hacia su mano, frotaba sus dedos humanos recordando cómo podían convertirse en garras ¨¿Es una buena idea?¨

Lentamente los ojos de Jessica empezaron a cerrarse, era su hora de dormir y no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para ir caminando hacia la cama. En su mente habían muchos pensamientos, el Vacío, sus amigos, la Alianza, eran tantas cosas que no podía mantener la cabeza relajada, sabía que pronto se acabaría, para bien o para mal.

Se empezaban a dibujar imágenes frente a ella, un sueño o una pesadilla, imposible decidirlo. Apenas se formaban algo quitó a la mitad-dragón de su trance. Abrió sus ojos y vio a James en el sofá en frente de ella.

¨¡¿J-James?! Pero…. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Deberías estar en el templo con Maxine¨ La Invocadora gritó, casi a punto de levantarse para expulsar a su amigo de la casa.

¨¿Acaso piensas que me quedaré allí? Hay un problema que resolver con el Vacío y toda la Alianza cuenta contigo¨ El ex líder se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para levantar las persianas; el sol estaba recién saliendo ¨¿Y bien? ¿Alguna idea de qué es lo que vamos a hacer?¨

¨En primer lugar, deberías volver al templo, si alguien te ve aquí estaríamos en muchos problemas. Eres un hombre buscado James, y no por cometer un crimen, sino porque supuestamente tu cadáver no se encuentra dos metros bajo tierra o calcinado dentro de una urna¨

¨¿Hay necesidad de usar esas palabras contra mí? Estaba muerto, pero ya no, no hay necesidad de ocultarme¨ El castaño volvió al sofá y se relajó como si nada estuviese pasando.

¨James mira-¨ La estudiante suspiró, el enojo se podía ver en su rostro ¨Además, te dijimos hace unas horas cuál era el plan¨

¨Hace unas horas estaba muerto, mi mente no es tan… tan…¨

¨¿Inteligente?¨

¨Rápida de procesar¨ Le respondió un tanto molesto por el comentario de la mitad-dragón ¨Puedo olvidarme de cosas¨

Jessica emitió un gruñido ¨De acuerdo, la cosa es muy sencilla: Creamos un mega portal que succione a todo lo ajeno a la Tierra, eso incluye: Criaturas, monstruos del Vacío, Campeones e incluso Invocadores. Todo eso terminaría en Runaterra y puede que no haya una posibilidad de regreso¨

¨Entiendo lo de que quizás no se pueda regresar pero… ¿Invocadores? ¿Qué pasaría con Malzahar?¨

¨No lo sé, Shyvana está pensando en algo, sería buena idea preguntarles a otros Campeones por si saben algo¨

¨Y… ¿Cómo es que descubrimos lo del portal? ¿Fue Shyvana la de la idea?¨ James se inclinó hacia adelante, un poco curioso por cómo iba la conversación.

¨No… fue… fue Sona, se comunicó a través de Luke y nos dijo de esta posibilidad de detener la invasión¨

¨Con que Luke…¨ Se reclinó nuevamente, su mirada pasó de ser curiosa a algo pensativa, frunció su ceño, como si algo lo estuviese molestando.

¨Si, lo sé¨ Jessica suspiró ¨Luke fue quien te mató, el que nos traicionó, pero ahora nos ayuda. No basta con que nos dé esto como para que lo perdone¨

¨No recibirá perdón¨ La pelirroja levantó su cabeza ¨Lo que hizo es algo muy grave y recibirá su castigo¨

¨Mientras nos sea de utilidad, no recibirá ningún castigo ¿Entendido? Puede que haya sido tu amigo, pero esto no es una decisión que solo te concierne a ti, sino que a toda la Alianza¨

¨¿A la alianza?¨ El Invocador rió ¨Lo que le ocurrirá a ese traidor no es decisión de unos niños incompetentes¨

¨Niñ- ¿James, acaso te has escuchado?¨ Jessica levantó una ceja, algo no andaba bien.

¨Supongo que ya no me es necesario seguir usando esto¨ Y con esas palabras James se levantó del sofá solo para comenzar a flotar en frente de la joven. El cuerpo del ex líder cayó al suelo pero dejó en su lugar a otra persona. Vestía una túnica morada junto a una armadura que cubría sus hombros y torso, llevaba un casco y en su interior se podían ver un par de ojos morados quienes observaban a la mitad-dragón ¨Por fin tenemos un encuentro cara a cara¨

¨Eres… eres Malzahar¨

¨Observadora, sí, pero también muy habladora¨

¨¿Qué quieres?¨ La Invocadora se levantó de su asiento, las manos empezaban a transformarse en garras y los ojos adquirían el brillo carmesí.

¨Solo decidí aparecer e investigar un poco más de cerca a la persona que reemplazó a este cascarón hecho de carne al que llamas James¨ El profeta del Vacío dijo, su voz era terrorífica y llena de un eco espectral que lo alejaba del tono humano ¨Aunque debo agradecer tu contribución acerca de su siguiente movimiento¨

¨No…¨ La estudiante no podía creer lo que había hecho, le pasó la información a su enemigo, aquel quien busca eliminarlos ¨Es imposible esto¨

¨¿Imposible?¨ Él rió nuevamente ¨Pero si has acabado de darme la información como si nada; está lejos de ser imposible lo que has hecho¨

¨Bien, sabes del plan, pero no lo podrás detener¨

¨Créeme niña…¨ Detrás de él la luz del sol iba desapareciendo y la oscuridad empezaba a ocupar su lugar, aunque una ligera niebla morada también se asomaba por la ventana ¨No importa a donde vayan, no importa a donde corran, el Vacío siempre estará observando. Incluso si tienen un plan, la invasión comenzó y no nos detendremos hasta que cada uno de los miembros de su patética Alianza muera, no mostraremos clemencia, ni siquiera a los que se han unido a nosotros…¨

¨No, Luke¨ Susurró la líder, preocupada de lo que acabó de hacer.

¨¿Acaso tienes compasión por el que una vez has llamado amigo? Él nunca los odió, todo este tiempo fue manipulado, su Campeona hizo que viera las cosas de una manera diferente, **la** manera que nosotros queríamos. Ahora, sabemos que hay un verdadero traidor en nuestra comunidad y gracias a ti lo descubrimos. Antes de que llegue su final le susurraremos al oído, que la persona a cargo de su muerte fue la misma líder de la Alianza¨

Las palabras no podían salir de la boca de Jessica, su garganta impedía que pudiese hablar y el miedo en esta situación la impedía moverse.

¨Su tiempo llegará, y luego a ustedes. No habrá piedad para los débiles¨

¨ _¿Jessica?¨_

Una voz diferente quitó a la Invocadora del trance, ella abrió sus ojos rápidamente y miró hacia su alrededor, no había nada ni nadie y su respiración era agitada. ¨Dios… fue solo un sueño¨ Susurró y se relajó en el sofá, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

¨No exactamente¨ Jessica volvió a asustarse al escuchar la misma voz que le habló anteriormente. Era Greg, antes no se encontraba allí sino que apareció de la nada en el sofá donde antes estaba James. Lo extraño es que el Invocador era diferente, o mejor dicho, _normal._ El cabello era rubio y su piel no tenía el mismo tono pálido que cuando estaba con los Kindred ¨Hola Jess ¿Pasando una velada interesante?¨

¨¿Qué haces aquí?¨ La líder estaba calmándose, aunque no podía evitar estar tranquila luego de aquella pesadilla.

¨Antes de responder esa pregunta déjame decirte algo: Lo que acabas de ver, ese… _momento_ con Malzahar no fue solo un sueño. Él logró penetrar en tu mente y hacerte hablar¨

¨Entonces quiere decir que seguimos en peligro¨

¨Oh, por supuesto. Siempre lo estuvimos, solo que ahora estamos en algo más grave¨ Comentó el Invocador de los Kindred.

¨Ahora: ¿Qué haces aquí?¨

¨Deberías preguntarte que haces _tú_ aquí¨ Greg miró hacia la ventana ¨No es la Tierra, no es el Vacío, es el Limbo, el punto intermedio, el Purgatorio, como quieras llamarlo¨

¨¿Eso quiere decir… que estoy muerta?¨

¨Por el contrario, decidimos traerte a este mundo para que Malzahar no pueda hacer más cosas con tu mente¨ El rubio cruzó su pierna ¨Aunque está claro que esa no es la única razón por la cual decidimos ayudarte. Como estarás imaginando a partir de mañana todo será más complicado, la invasión del Vacío atraerá la atención de todo el mundo con ataques por el resto del globo y por consiguiente llevándose muchas vidas¨

¨¿Y acaso me disuadirás para que retrase lo del portal y así llevar a más personas a que decidan por la flecha o la caza?¨ Jessica sabía a donde iba esto, cada vez que reclamaban un alma, ya sea por un método u otro adquirían fuerza.

¨Sería lo ideal para nosotros, pero también lo más correcto sería que realices lo del portal lo antes posible¨

¨A todo esto… ¿Por qué te ves así? Digo, tenías el cabello blanco y demás. Tenías mucho parecido con la Oveja¨

¨Eso es porque no me estoy presentando con mi verdadera forma, nosotros también estamos en tu mente y creímos que una versión un poco más _normal_ para ti no te asustaría¨ El joven se levantó y se acercó a la pelirroja ¨Morirá gente, Jessica. Algunas son inevitables mientras que otras pueden llegar a evitarse, siempre y cuando actúes de manera rápida con el plan del portal¨

¨¿Algo más que deba saber?¨

¨No, pero prepárate, vienen tiempos oscuros para la Tierra¨ Greg chasqueó sus dedos y Jessica salió de otro trance, esta vez no había nadie más en la sala pero podía verse como la luz del sol quería entrar por las persianas de la ventana.

¨Mh… ¿Qué?¨ Dijo y bostezó, no parecía estar completamente consciente luego de lo que ocurrió en su mente.

¨¿Jess?¨ Shyvana preguntó y se dirigió al cuarto de su Invocadora solo para luego dirigirse a la sala y encontrarla ¨¿Qué haces aquí?¨

¨Lo siento, me quedé dormida y… creo que-¨

¨Hay alguien en la puerta¨ El dúo observó la entrada y escuchó que alguien estaba golpeando la madera, esperando a que la dueña del hogar le abriera.

La Invocadora se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Observó a través de la rendija para averiguar quién era la persona detrás. Con un suspiro asintió ¨Aquí vamos…¨

* * *

 **Y comienza el último arco de la historia. Esta claro que todos terminarán en Runaterra pero ¿Volverán? Con Malzahar iniciando la invasión el velo entre la Tierra y el Vacío es casi inexistente y es tiempo para que la Alianza se mueva rápido.**

 **Tal como dijo Greg, morirá gente, queda saber si esos muertos serán miembros de la Alianza o no, pero ha de saberse que se derramará sangre a la larga.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	94. Cap 94: El comienzo del plan

Sin esperar demasiado, la pelirroja abrió la puerta y se encontró con más de una persona del otro lado. Primero entraron Ted y Twitch al hogar saludando a la líder de la Alianza, detrás de ellos entraron Lilly y Jinx, la primera saludó mientras que la Campeona simplemente pasó sin siquiera decirle nada a Jessica, por último la Elegida del Sol quien saludó tímidamente a la dueña del hogar y a la demaciana.

Tras observar hacia el exterior supo que no había nadie más y cerró la puerta. Giró y vio a todos ya sentados en los distintos sofás, excepto a Twitch quien daba vueltas alrededor de Ted como si fuese un perro.

¨Ok… ¿Es necesario que pregunte?¨ Comenzó la líder, mirando de izquierda a derecha a todos los ``invitados´´

¨Revivimos a James y tenemos una invasión del Vacío allí fuera ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?¨ Ted fue el que respondió del grupo de invitados ¨Digo… Sona sigue desaparecida y no faltará mucho para que cosas como Cho'Gath aparezcan y empiecen a destrozar edificios como si fuesen torres de juguete¨

Jinx levantó la mano en forma entusiasmada ¨Tengo una idea¨

¨¿Involucra explotar cosas?¨ La peli-celeste asintió ¨No¨

¨Por favor, nadie notara si falta algún edificio¨

¨La respuesta sigue siendo no¨

¨Tenemos la idea del portal…¨ Comentó Maxine, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

¨¿Portal? ¿Qué portal?¨ Lilly volteó para ver a Jessica ¨¿Hay algo que no sabemos?¨

¨Si pero antes: ¿No deberías estar con tus padres? Se preocuparían sobre todo esto¨

¨No te preocupes¨ Jinx se acercó a Lilly, colocando su brazo alrededor del cuello de la Invocadora en entrenamiento ¨Sus padres y yo tuvimos una charla… interesante¨ Shyvana y Jessica se miraron, tenían en su cabeza una idea de lo que podría llegar a ser, y no era una buena ¨Sé lo que están pensando y no, no hice _eso_ ¨

¨Mis padres se preocuparon mucho por lo que ocurrió hace horas, saben que James está vivo y que no deben decirle a nadie sobre eso. Al mismo tiempo me permitieron participar en esto, siempre y cuando fueses tú mi ``tutora´´¨ La hermana menor se refirió a la pelirroja en esta última parte.

¨Bien, entonces como tu tutora, vuelve a tu casa, no participarás de esto¨

Tanto Lilly como Jinx se levantaron del sofá ¨¿Qué? Pero… pero… Soy una Invocadora y Jinx es mi Campeona, podemos participar en esto¨

¨Claro, destruyendo todo a su paso¨ Ted rió pero a cambio recibió un disparo de la pistola eléctrica que ahora llevaba la hermana menor de James. En respuesta él se levantó de su asiento y Twitch se adelantó para apuntar con su ballesta al dúo agresor.

¨¡BASTA!¨ Gritó Shyvana, asustando a todos ¨Ustedes decidieron venir porque buscaban un plan, mírense ahora, a punto de matarse¨

¨Shyv tiene razón, no hay necesidad de hacer esto. ¿Quieren escuchar el plan? Bien. Creamos alrededor de la ciudad un mega portal que succione a todo lo de Runaterra, eso incluye al Vacío, Campeones y nosotros¨

¨¿Un mega portal?¨ Twitch preguntó ¨¿Acaso eso no podría matarnos?¨

¨Es la única forma de detener la invasión¨ Intervino Maxine para explicar ¨Puede que nos lleve a nosotros también al otro mundo pero con tal de mantener seguro este…¨

¨¿Pero… hay manera de volver, verdad?¨ Ted fue la persona con la duda ahora mientras que se volvía a sentar en el sofá al igual que las otras dos chicas, aunque Lilly todavía tenía la pistola en su mano. Todos giraron para ver a la líder quien permaneció en silencio ¨¿Y bien?¨

¨Hay… complicaciones¨ Los Invocadores levantaron la ceja al escuchar esa palabra ¨Aunque el plan fuese un éxito, no hay forma de saber si podremos regresar a la Tierra¨

¨No…¨

¨Pero… pero…¨

¨Como dije, no hay forma de saberlo, puede que sí podamos volver¨

¨Cómo puede que no…¨ Ted agregó ¨Tiene que haber otro plan¨

¨No hay _otro_ plan, esto es todo lo que tenemos, lo que nos dio Luke¨

¨¿Luke?¨ El Invocador zaunita rió ¨¿El mismo Luke que apuñaló a James? ¿El mismo Luke que nos traicionó con el Vacío? ¿El mismo Luke-?¨

¨Está bien, ya entendimos¨ Respondió Jessica un tanto molesta.

¨¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en la persona que mató a mi hermano?¨ Lilly estaba dudando también ¨¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?¨

Jessica suspiró y negó con su cabeza ¨Solo confíen en mi ¿Ok? No tenemos ningún otro plan y éste es el único que parece que funcionaría¨

¨De acuerdo… pero si algo sale mal-¨

¨Es mi culpa, si, lo sé Ted¨ La líder tomó su teléfono y envió la misma foto del círculo al grupo de la Alianza ¨Todos tienen la imagen, nos dividiremos y dibujaremos cada parte. Si tenemos suerte lo tendremos listo en una semana¨

¨¿Y qué hacemos con los monstruos del Vacío?¨ La Elegida del Sol tuvo la palabra.

¨¿Es en serio?¨ Jinx saltó de su asiento y se paró sobre el mismo, de su cinturón tomó dos granadas y las golpeó entre sí ¨¡Los destrozamos como una piñata!¨

¨¿Soy la única persona que sigue sin saber por qué Jinx está vinculada a la hermana de James?¨ Preguntó Maxine, levantando sus manos en señal de confusión.

¨Definitivamente no¨ Ted se levantó ¨Mejor… nos retiramos, ahora que sabemos qué es lo que sigue¨

¨Por favor…¨ Jessica murmuró y le abrió la puerta a todos para que se retirasen. Una vez solas el dúo mitad-dragón se observaron ¨Es momento de trabajar al parecer…¨

* * *

En la oscuridad del Vacío, Luke avanzaba por un pasillo que lo llevaría hacia donde se encontraba prisionera Sona. Sentía como algo lo vigilaba, lo cual no era sorpresa, especialmente ya que la Invasión había comenzado. Había mucho movimiento, los portales se abrían y se cerraban en todas partes del mundo y las criaturas avanzaban con el fin de aniquilar humanos.

Lo único que quería el peli-morado era rescatar a Sona y alejarse lo más posible de esa dimensión. Posiblemente no podría regresar con sus amigos o cualquier miembro de la Alianza, pero sabiendo que al menos hizo algo bien su mente podría descansar un poco.

Al llegar a la celda de Sona vio que la puerta estaba un poco abierta y desde el interior se escuchaban ruidos. Ante su curiosidad decidió mirar por este pequeño espacio y vio a Cyne y Sona, sin embargo esta última se encontraba mirando la pared mientras que el Invocador abusaba de ella.

¨Por Dios…¨ Al ver esto simplemente golpeó la puerta para llamar la atención del Invocador del Vacío quien se alejó de ella y se subió los pantalones.

Cyne se acercó a la puerta, su rostro no mostraba felicidad, especialmente luego de haberlo interrumpido ¨¿Qué quieres?¨

¨Es mi turno de vigilar a Sona¨

¨Podemos vigilarla los dos…¨ Rió la persona dentro de la celda pero se detuvo al ver que Luke no captó la broma ¨De acuerdo, toda tuya¨ Abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar al otro Invocador. Antes de salir se volteó ¨Una sola cosa: Deja que descanse un poco, no parece soportar demasiado últimamente¨ Y se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Inmediatamente Luke se acercó a la joven demaciana y la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo ¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨ Pero la peli-celeste negó con su cabeza mientras que las lágrimas caían ¨Ya no sufrirás más, te lo prometo¨ Las manos del traidor fueron hacia las cadenas y cerró sus ojos ¨De acuerdo, esto puede llegar a doler, pero son solo unos segundos¨

Tras concentrarse, las manos del Invocador empezaron a adquirir un brillo carmesí. El tacto con las cadenas hizo que las mismas empezaran a calentarse. No era sorpresa que la soporte sintiera dolor, pero el mismo desapareció cuando el metal se fracturó y la Campeona logró alejarse de la pared, ya sin tener las ataduras que la mantenían presa.

Ante la emoción, Sona abrazó fuertemente a Luke ¨ _Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias¨_

¨Ya me lo agradecerás cuando salgamos de aquí, primero debemos salir de esta celda y dirigirnos hacia la cámara principal, desde allí nos transportaré a la Tierra¨ Al intentar moverse, sintió como la demaciana seguía aferrada a él ¨Eh… Sona, no puedo hacer nada si me sigues abrazando¨

 _¨Mi cuerpo… me duele… no puedo moverme mucho¨_

¨Oh… de acuerdo¨ Luke trató de ayudar a la Campeona para que se soltara un poco. La tomó de la cintura y ella colocó su brazo detrás del cuello del peli-morado ¨Iremos despacio pero llegaremos¨ Sona asintió ¨Bien… uno… y… dos¨ Y a ese ritmo avanzaron, el miedo del Invocador seguía presente, no estaban solos en ese lugar y pronto descubrirían que unos pares de ojos los seguían de cerca.

* * *

 **Malas noticias para Luke y Sona. El plan para hacer el mega portal ya está en marcha y dudo que el Vacío se quede de brazos cruzados mientras lo van haciendo.**

 **Una cosa que debo admitir sobre la historia es que perdí la inspiración hace bastante, los capítulos son más cortos y solo estoy publicando para tratar de mantener el tiempo de 2-3 días como mucho (Salvo que sea semana de publicar fics distintos a este) Además noté que cada vez hay menos personas leyendo la historia, puede ser que perdieran el interés, no los culparía. También también me da a pensar que tengo que llegar al final de la historia para cerrarla. Es por eso que estoy dudando siquiera de continuar con los desarrollos por 2 razones:**

 **1) Son varios y van a llevarme mucho tiempo, posiblemente hasta mitad de año (o incluso más) no los termine todos.**

 **2) Estoy pensando en terminar todos los fics que tengo y si continúo agregando voy a retrasar el 'retiro/descanso' si uno quiere llamarlo de esa forma.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	95. Cap 95: Una vida por otra

¨¿Podemos parar? No entiendo por qué debo aprender sobre la historia de los Solari¨ James bufó, como si no quisiera estar allí.

¨Porque no puedes salir del templo y tenerte todo el día caminando por aquí sin hacer nada no es productivo¨ Maxine le respondió, teniendo un libro de los seguidores del sol en su mano ¨Ofrecí entrenarte y te negaste, te pedí que me ayudaras a reparar el templo y dijiste que no sabías. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es permanecer en silencio y aprender sobre los Solari¨

¨Pareces mi madre…¨ El Invocador se reclinó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

¨Estoy segura que tu madre no te amenazaría con una espada si no haces lo que ella dice¨ La Elegida del Sol miró a un costado su espada y escudo. Al voltear nuevamente hacia el ex líder, ella vio cómo su rostro denotaba tristeza ¨¿Sigues pensando en Sona?¨ A lo que él asintió. Maxine dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se acercó a la persona vinculada a ella ¨No te preocupes, Sona de seguro está bien… esté donde esté¨

…

Lograron avanzar un poco más aunque su ritmo era muy lento, Luke debía tener cuidado y no dejar a Sona atrás.

Todo estaba tranquilo y eso era un problema, aunque la mayoría de los Campeones del Vacío se encontraban en la Tierra haciendo estragos, los pequeños engendros podían seguir apareciendo en esta misma dimensión y parar su avance. De vez en cuando tenían que detenerse para que Sona pudiese recuperarse y eso inquietaba al traidor ya que sentía como estaban siendo observados.

¨Tenemos que apresurarnos y llegar a la cámara principal¨ Advirtió el peli-morado y tomó a Sona nuevamente quien se reincorporó. La Campeona asintió y usó al joven como soporte y continuaron caminando por los oscuros pasillos.

El silencio era completo para la demaciana, mientras que Luke escuchaba susurros, voces que atacaban su cerebro, aunque esto no era nuevo para él. Desde que se unió al bando de Malzahar la mente del joven se había vuelto más sensible ante la magia del Vacío, permitiéndole crear portales y potenciando sus habilidades como Invocador. La idea de usar el hechizo de Teletransportación había aparecido, pero al hacerlo lo más probable es que el profeta detecte su presencia (si es que no lo hizo aun) y los encuentre con mayor facilidad.

¨Una vez estemos en la Tierra, reúnete con algún miembro de la Alianza, estoy seguro que te enviarán con James¨

 _¨Ven conmigo¨_ Sugirió Sona pero el Invocador negó con su cabeza.

¨Todos saben qué es lo que hice, si me presento ante ellos no dudarían en matarme¨ Comentó Luke ¨Volveré pero no cerca del grupo, incluso aunque Jessica o James sepan que yo no soy tan… malvado, convencer al resto de los miembros es algo difícil y en la situación actual es mejor dejarlos tranquilos¨

 _¨¿Crees que hayan escuchado tu idea?¨_

¨Querrás decir _tú_ idea¨ Los dos se acercaron a una esquina y observaron a ambos lados por si había alguien, afortunadamente eran ellos dos solos y continuaron por el sendero a la izquierda ¨Debo preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de James? Él no es… apto que digamos¨

 _¨James fue alguien que me ayudó, que me protegió. Es una persona cariñosa e inteligente, capaz de poner los intereses de la Alianza antes que los suyos¨_ La peli-celeste recordaba sus momentos en la Tierra con su pareja, pronto volverían a reunirse.

¨Bueno… acerca de eso…¨ La Campeona giró levemente su cabeza ¨Debes recordar que James cayó en la trampa menos elaborada del mundo. Dejé la nota en su casa y vino solo, sin armas, completamente indefenso. No negaré que decide poner los intereses de la Alianza o sus amigos antes que los de él, pero eso fue lo que lo mató¨

 _¨Quizás… pero aun lo sigo queriendo¨_ Agrega Sona. Tras unos segundos de silencio la Campeona vuelve a hablar _¨¿Acaso sabías que James y Jessica fueron pareja?¨_

¨Lamentablemente¨ Luke mostró disgusto ante esto ¨James hablaba de lo fascinante que era Jessica, que a diferencia de las otras chicas de la escuela ella era diferente y todo eso¨ Suspiró ¨Al igual todos insistimos en que la razón por la que rompieron era la agresividad de Jess, aunque ella lo niegue¨

 _¨¿Y ella que dice?¨_

¨Que ninguno tuvo tiempo para el otro, con la universidad y todo eso. Ella niega a veces ser tan agresiva y supongo que James tuvo miedo si ella enfurecía o algo¨ El traidor rió ¨No me sorprendería que agradezca que ya no son pareja, más cuando ella está vinculada a Shyvana. Estaría tan furiosa que escupiría fuego¨ La demaciana sonrió ante el comentario de su salvador y continuaron.

Tras caminar lograron llegar hasta una gran sala con columnas y una gran falta de luz ya que las pocas antorchas que había estaban apagadas o en la otra punta. Luke recostó a Sona en una de las columnas mientras que él preparaba el portal.

¨Sé que llevo tiempo aquí pero todavía no domino la técnica, serán solo unos minutos¨

La Campeona se acercó al joven y tocó su pierna para que pueda escucharla _¨Déjame convencerlos, podrás volver a la Alianza una vez todo esté terminado¨_

¨Lo dudo, pero gracias por intentarlo¨

¨No te preocupes, volverás con tus amigos, solo que como un cadáver…¨ Una nueva voz se pudo escuchar en la sala, los dos supieron que eran malas noticias. De entre las sombras emergió la maga de Noxus, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y con los ojos morados que emanaban un brillo sobrenatural ¨¿Qué ocurre Luke, llevando a nuestra prisionera de paseo?¨

LeBlanc se acercaba lentamente hacia el dúo, en su mano estaba el bastón con el cuervo encima del mismo, detrás de ella se encontraban varios engendros de portal. Incluso ante su presencia, el Invocador no se desconcentró y continuó con la creación del portal, Sona en cambio se colocó a su lado.

¨¿Qué… qué haces aquí Emilia? Creía que estarías en la Tierra asistiendo con la invasión¨ Le preguntó Luke, asustado de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir.

¨No me gusta ensuciarme las manos con tareas tan banales…¨ Ella se detuvo a unos metros de los otros dos ¨Pero veo que a ti no te importa…¨ Ella empezó a caminar hacia un lado, siguiendo con la mirada a Luke ¨Supongo que has pensado detalladamente que fue lo que ocurrió, como tu mano no fue exactamente la que mató a James¨

¨¿Para qué usarme? Estábamos en el mismo bando¨

¨Lo estábamos, sí, pero habías demostrado cierta… inquietud. Se te había ordenado eliminar al líder antes y siempre retrasabas el plan, dudabas en hacerlo y es por eso que tuve que intervenir¨ La Campeona desapareció por unos segundos y volvió a hacer presencia a la izquierda del chico ¨¿De verdad crees que todo este tiempo que estuve contigo fue por interés?¨ Ella susurró en el oído de Luke ¨Fuiste una herramienta, un simple peón. El poco valor que tenías desvaneció cuando el viejo líder murió, ahora solo eres la piedra de un zapato¨

El peli-morado no pudo soportar estos insultos e intentó golpear a la maga, pero ella desapareció en una ligera nube de humo, regresando frente a las criaturas ¨Perfecto, si esto marca el final de nuestra asociación…¨ El portal se logró abrir y el Invocador tomó a Sona de la mano. En un intento rápido el chico empujó a la Campeona hacia el otro lado para que se salvara.

Ya del otro lado del portal, Sona se encontraba en medio de un callejón, la nieve caía sobre su cabeza y la temperatura cálida del Vacío fue reemplazada por un frío bastante hostil. La brecha seguía abierta y veía a Luke quien intentó cruzarlo pero algo lo detenía, sus piernas estaban rodeadas por las cadenas espectrales de LeBlanc y lentamente iban subiendo.

Ella quería salvarlo pero el Invocador negó con su cabeza y cerró el portal, dejándola a ella sola en Washington. Tras salir a la calle, la demaciana noto que era de noche y las calles estaban vacías en su mayoría; miró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, todo parecía extrañamente calmo. Al reconocer dónde se encontraba la Campeona decidió ir en dirección a la casa de James, si él no se encontraba allí iría con Jessica. Debía buscar a alguien. Con un ritmo muy lento, la peli-celeste avanzó en esta fría oscuridad de Washington.

* * *

 **Sona está libre, yay. Pero Luke... no creo que termine bien su historia.**

 **Ya con la pareja de James fuera del Vacío toca reanudar con el ritual del portal. Creo que esta historia puede llegar a terminar la semana que viene (A un ritmo de 3-4 capítulos por semana) o la que sigue a ella. Una vez terminado veo que pongo primero en la lista, si el fic en inglés, Proyecto, o el desarrollo.**

 **Además es probable que esté desaparecido por un par de semanas en un tiempo futuro, explicaré eso a medida que llegue la fecha.**

* * *

 **derpylove25:** _Yo aun no perdi el interes mi compañero, yo siempre leo tus caps, solo que mi cerebro peta y no sabe que dejar en un review xD. Pero bueno, eso, espero que se pueda mejorar el asunto_

 **Si, lo siento, no fue correcto de mi haber 'pedido reviews'**

 **WafleKouhai:** _Sorry por no dejar review. Generalmente dejo que se acumulen varios episodios para disfrutar mas de la historia. Tratare de ser mas activo._

 **No, el sorry lo debería pedir yo (repitiendo lo de la review de arriba) ya que no debería estar haciendo esto de 'pedir reviews' o similares**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	96. Cap 96: Últimos esfuerzos

La pelirroja se encontraba en el sofá revisando su teléfono, luego de haber asignado a todos para el portal, ella estaba terminando los detalles finales antes de ir a la cama.

Desde que revivieron a James la televisión y el internet se llenaron de noticias relacionadas a monstruos que atacaban ciudadanos y destruían las calles. Para Jessica y la Alianza todo era normal, luego de haber luchado contra las criaturas del Vacío en el pasado, pero todo llevó a que se empezaran a movilizar tropas en los distintos países y puntos donde la amenaza desconocida había aparecido.

No solo Malzahar y sus súbditos hicieron su movimiento sino que también otros Invocadores en la Tierra quienes decidieron salir a la luz y tratar de ayudar a repeler el ataque; desafortunadamente se encontraban kilómetros lejos de Washington, o incluso lejos de Estados Unidos de tal forma que contactarse era muy difícil.

¨Ve a dormir¨

¨Si si, ya voy¨ Le respondió inmediatamente Jessica a su Campeona ¨Solo quiero terminar con algunas cosas.

¨La última vez que habías quedado a dormirte en el sofá, tuviste una pesadilla y terminaste revelando todos los planes a Malzahar¨ La demaciana se cruzó de brazos ¨Vamos, a la cama¨

Con un suspiro la estudiante se levantó ¨De acuerdo, solo quiero tener todo lo del portal listo y comenzar lo antes posible¨

Cuando las dos se dirigieron hacia los cuartos escucharon que alguien estaba tocando la puerta de entrada. Al no esperar a nadie de visita, las dos se prepararon en caso de que sea un enemigo.

¨¿Quién es?¨ Preguntaron pero no escucharon ninguna voz, solo que golpeaban nuevamente la entrada. Tras mirarse entre ellas, la pelirroja abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la persona del otro lado. Los ojos del dúo de abrieron ante la sorpresa, no podían creer quien era.

* * *

James estaba aburrido, se encontraba a un lado observando cómo Maxine practicaba contra varios muñecos de entrenamiento.

Llevaban horas allí y casi en completo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el golpe de la espada contra la madera. Incluso aunque tenía su teléfono, el Invocador no tenía buena señal dentro del templo y se perdía gran cantidad de los mensajes y las noticias del mundo exterior.

¨Aunque no quieras, deberías entrenar¨ Sugirió la Elegida del Sol, dejando de atacar por unos momentos ¨Si hemos de combatir contra el Vacío es imperativo que sepas como usar un arma¨

-Sé usar un arma, solo que no estoy de humor-

Al escuchar esto la guerrera dejó el entrenamiento y se colocó al lado de James ¨¿Sigues pensando en Sona?¨

¨No solo en ella, en todo esto. Llevamos mucho tiempo como Invocadores o…¨ Miró a Max, ella no era como él o el resto de los miembros de la Alianza sino que se había convertido en una Campeona luego del ritual ¨Bueno, el punto es que pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces. Creamos esta agrupación, obtuvimos poderes…¨

¨Te asesinaron¨

¨Pero eso es lo de menos¨ Rió ¨Ahora estamos casi a puntos de enviar al Vacío lejos de la Tierra, aunque dudo que sea sencillo¨

¨Logramos superar muchos obstáculos, este es solo uno más¨ La castaña-pelirroja le aseguró, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y en el del ex líder.

En ese silencio los dos escucharon algo proveniente de la entrada del templo. Se movieron lentamente en esa dirección; Maxine liderando ya que era la que se encontraba armada. A medida que se acercaban escuchaban voces, las dos de ellas femeninas aunque los pasos que daban indicaba que eran más de dos.

Tras encontrarse en una esquina, la Elegida del Sol le indicó a James que permaneciera en silencio para que ella lograra asustar a los visitantes. Al salir del rincón y dar un grito de guerra, lo único que recibió fue una bola de fuego la cual logró cubrir con su escudo.

¨¡Maxine, basta!¨ Gritó Jessica.

Al oír la voz de la líder la chica bajó el escudo y observó a las dos mitad-dragón y detrás de ellas la chica de cabellos celestes ¨¿Sona?¨

No había duda que James escuchó eso y decidió investigar. Tras salir y definitivamente confirmar que la joven secuestrada estaba allí, él se había quedado paralizado.

Nuevamente el silencio volvía a reinar en el lugar, las tres chicas dejaron paso para que la pareja se volviera a encontrar. Era un tanto incómodo, ninguno de los dos parecía hablar (más allá de la condición de Sona); primero se acercaron y juntaron sus manos, como si dudaban si el otro era real. Tras confirmarlo ambos se abrazaron y dejaron que sus labios fueran los que hablaran, en este largo y pasional beso.

 _¨Te extrañé, James…¨_ Murmuró Sona en la mete del joven

¨Yo también…¨ Le respondió, susurrando en el oído de la peli-celeste.

Mientras ellos dos seguían juntos, Max, Shyvana y Jessica se alejaron un poco para darles privacidad ¨¿Cómo están las cosas allí fuera?¨ Preguntó la Elegida del Sol.

¨Siguen igual de mal, el Vacío ataca y algunos Invocadores empezaron a aparecer en distintas partes del globo¨ Suspiró Jessica ¨Tenemos que llevar a cabo el portal antes de que las cosas puedan volverse peor¨

¨Es por eso que es importante que prepares a James para lo inminente¨ Maxine asintió ante la sugerencia de la demaciana ¨Además, es recomendable que Sona se quede aquí, no solo porque su… pareja se encuentra aquí, sino que también para que descanse y recupere su estado de salud. La encontramos muy herida y tuvimos que tratarla un poco antes de conducirla aquí¨

¨Entiendo… estaré al tanto de las noticias¨ Respondió la castaña-pelirroja y vio como la líder se retiraba junto a su Campeona; al girar su cabeza Sona y James seguían abrazados, sus cabezas descansando en el hombro del otro. Sin decir nada la chica se alejó de ellos dos y volvió con su entrenamiento.

* * *

El conflicto ya era imposible de ocultarlo, los movimientos del Vacío eran cada vez más enérgicos y la Alianza no podía retrasarse más. Luego de que todos ya hayan sido asignados a los distintos puntos de la ciudad para marcar las runas que crearían el portal, solo faltaba una y era la que se debía encargar Jessica.

Junto a ella y Shyvana se encontraban Ted y Twitch, James y Sona además de Maxine. El círculo en el césped estaba siendo marcado lentamente con sal que previamente fue imbuida para realizar el ritual. El dibujo tenía que ser preciso para que se activara de lo contrario habría que comenzar desde el principio en esta runa.

¨¿Cuánto más piensas tardar?¨ Dijo el Invocador de Zaun, un tanto inquieto ante la lentitud de la líder.

¨Lo que haga falta¨ Se detuvo para revisar la hoja de papel en su mano la cual tenía el diseño de la runa y luego continuó ¨Como tenga que comenzar esto otra vez serás **tú** quien deba dibujar esta maldita cosa¨

¨De acuerdo¨ Bufó el Invocador ¨Tampoco como para que actúes de esa forma¨

Antes de que siga con la runa, Jessica sintió algo, un movimiento sísmico y suspiró ¨¿Qué anda diciendo el resto?¨ Preguntó la estudiante, preocupada por sus compañeros.

James tomó su teléfono y revisó el grupo de la Alianza, algunos no habían respondido mientras que los que sí lo hicieron confirmaron que pequeñas criaturas del Vacío se estaban acercando para evitar que se cree el portal ¨Están ocupados, tenemos que terminar nuestra parte¨

¨Estoy en eso, tranquilos¨ Murmuró Jess nuevamente y siguió con el dibujo, teniendo extremo cuidado en las puntas.

Nuevamente el suelo estremeció y el corazón de la mitad-dragón empezó a latir con mayor fuerza. No tenía problema en continuar con la runa, el inconveniente es que si aparecía el Vacío en este lugar, podría tener dificultades si estaba siendo atacada. Y efectivamente los monstruos se percataron de la posición de los jóvenes. El suelo en frente de Jessica empezó a quebrantarse.

¨Es Rek'Sai¨ Ella dijo y todos se colocaron en frente de la líder para protegerla.

Desafortunadamente la reina de los Xer'Sai no era la que generó esto, sino que algo completamente diferente, algo que nunca había aparecido hasta el momento.

El suelo se fracturó finalmente y de este salió una larga criatura que se iba alzando en el cielo; sus escamas moradas protegían al monstruo de la mayoría de los golpes, las grandes fauces acompañadas de un líquido verde que caía dentro de su boca eran terroríficas además de todos los ojos que observaban a los Invocadores y los Campeones.

¨Malzahar está empeñado en evitar que se active el portal¨ Shyvana dijo, todos mirando hacia arriba ¨Es increíble lo alto que puede llegar lejos de la Grieta¨

¨Estamos perdidos… ¡PERDIDOS!¨ Gritó la rata, tomando su ballesta y preparándose a disparar, aunque el miedo lo controlara.

Estaban frente a un nuevo rival, el Barón Nashor, y aunque este no era todo el potencial del Vacío, estaba claro que no dudarían en desplegar todo si es que la gran serpiente no lograba con su cometido.

* * *

 **Falta Cho'Gath pero aparecerá, no se preocupen ;). Con el barón ya desplegado solo queda averiguar si Jessica terminaría de dibujar el portal sin morir. Claro está que no se lo van a poner tan fácil ya que aunque le Nashor esté ahí, las criaturas menores también van a hacer presencia.**

 **Queda poco para que la Alianza junto a todos los Invocadores y Campeones se dirijan a Runaterra, luego de eso es cuestión de ver como regresan o de que forma terminan con la amenaza del Vacío.**

* * *

 **warpoyo:** _me ha encantado este fic ... sigue así y te aseguro que esto ca a ser jodidamente épico_

 **Gracias, y todavía falta el arco de Runaterra ;)**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Se nota que Sona está mal por otorgarle virtudes completamente contrarias a lo que es James. El tipo es tonto, impulsivo y emocional, aquello son rasgos contrarios a la inteligencia necesaria, también el no la ha protegido, por el contrario siempre está exponiendo a Sona. No le bastó con la primera vez así que se aseguró de cagarla bien en la segunda resultando en la captura exitosa de la campeona. Esto alimenta mi teoría que James solo la quiere y está encaprichado con ella pero no la ama :) por qué alguien que te ame jamás te haría tal cosa._

 **El auge y caída de James en la Alianza debido a su amorío ciego. Claro que no fue la primera vez que estuvo en pareja con alguien, primero estuvo Jessica peeeeeero las cosas no salieron bien.**

 **WafleKouhai:** _Pense que Sona le iba a dar a Luke...no se... un beso de despedida._

 _Si... vi mucho TTGL y de ahi se me ocurrio la idea._  
 _(por si no entiendes a que me refiero. En la serie TTGL , cuando un personaje masculino iba a morir, le daba un beso a la chica de turno y luego este moria sin tener ningun remordimiento)_

 **Supongo que lo haría si la situación no fuese tan... complicada. Also: Lo del personaje masculino no pasó, no, no murió, me niego a creer eso ;-;**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	97. Cap 97: Buen viaje

Los tentáculos del Barón intentaban alejar a los jóvenes de la runa; todos tuvieron que retroceder para evitar ser lanzados a un lado y terminar heridos. De vez en cuando la criatura lanzaba pequeños escupitajos del líquido verde de su boca, posiblemente un ácido capaz de quemar cualquier cosa, incluso la carne.

Por un lado de la pelea, Shyvana se había transformado en dragón para luchar contra el Nashor, mientras que el resto del grupo, al ver que ella podía contenerlo, intentaron terminar con el dibujo de sal. Lamentablemente el Vacío se percató de su presencia y algunos portales empezaron a aparecer en las cercanías.

¨Jessica, termina el portal¨ Comentó James quien vio como los otros Invocadores y Campeones se dirigían hacia las criaturas menores para evitar su avance.

La pelirroja continuó con la tarea de dibujar la runa, aunque constantemente debía defenderse ya que sus compañeros no lograban eliminar a todos los monstruos debido al gran número que había. Al levantar la cabeza y ver que el ex líder estaba sin poder hacer mucho, la estudiante silbó para que él se acercase.

¨Jim, si no puedes hacer nada toma¨ Le entregó la hoja de papel y la sal ¨Será mejor que alguien que _si_ puede defender ocupe ese rol¨ El Invocador revivido negó con su cabeza, como si no quisiera que la chica se aleja de él para protegerlo. Mientras que todos luchaban, el progreso de James era mucho más lento que el de Jess ya que él temía que se confundiera durante el diseño, y el hecho de que la tierra a sus pies tiemble debido a la batalla entre el Barón y Shyvana le complicaba aún más las cosas.

¨Vamos…¨ Susurraba el chico quien trataba de esperar a un momento de paz (aunque sea mínimo) para poder continuar con el dibujo. No tenían mucho tiempo y tener que re-hacer la runa implicaría perder valiosos minutos. Uno de los monstruos del portal había logrado pasar a la defensa de Invocadores y Campeones, hasta tal punto de saltar sobre James para atacarlo ¨¡Ayuda!¨ El grito de auxilio alertó a la rata de Zaun quien se dio la vuelta para dispararle un virote a la criatura. Con un tiro certero Twitch sonrió y volvió a luchar junto a su Invocador.

Con ese inconveniente ya resuelto, el joven continuó con el dibujo, aunque solo por unos segundos ya que él y todos los demás fueron distraídos por el hecho de que Shyvana había sido barrida a un lado. Jessica fue a socorrer a su amiga quien se encontraba herida.

Ante esto, la Invocadora se enfureció, sus ojos brillaron con el tinte carmesí y se pudo notar como su piel cambiaba al morado de su Campeona. Ella sabía que no había otra forma de pelear; se concentró y empezó a correr hacia al Barón. Cuando este decidió atacarla con un tentáculo ella logró saltarlo y se convirtió en una bola de fuego; luego de unos segundos un dragón emergió y se abalanzó contra el Nashor, usando sus garras para cortar el mismo tentáculo que la intentó atacar previamente. El espectáculo había distraído a James quien seguía con el dibujo y la sal en sus manos ¨¡DIBUJA!¨ La voz de la pelirroja era completamente diferente, mucho más grave y poderosa.

La orden surtió efecto inmediatamente en el estudiante quien continuó con la runa la cual ya estaba a punto de terminarse.

Lamentablemente al cerrar el círculo pensó que su trabajo terminaría pero no ocurría nada, la creación de sal permanecía en su lugar como si le faltara algo ¨No entiendo…¨ Murmuró, casi a sí mismo.

Maxine había retrocedido para acercarse a la persona vinculada a ella ¨¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no funciona?¨

¨No lo sé, el dibujo está hecho, no me olvidé de nada¨ Revisó la hoja de papel y tal como pensaba no notaba nada faltante ¨¿Estamos seguros que éste es el que debíamos dibujar?¨

¨Mira, aquí¨ La ahora Campeona apuntó hacia una de las partes inferiores del círculo ¨No has colocado la sal allí¨ Al decir eso una sombra los había cubierto, la cual se hacía más grande cada segundo. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron como uno de los tentáculos del Barón los iba a aplastar.

Max se colocó en frente de James y usó su escudo para cubrir el impacto, pero este nunca llegó. La dragón que estaba luchando contra el gran monstruo estaba sosteniendo para evitar que el dúo fuese destrozado. Con esta oportunidad, el ex líder revisó el papel nuevamente y continuó con lo restante del dibujo. Lentamente lo fue terminando hasta que la runa quedara de la misma forma que en el boceto.

¨¿Y ahora?¨ El castaño observó a Sona quien estaba ayudando a Shyvana a recuperarse, pero la peli-celeste se encogió de hombros ¨Estamos perdidos¨ Rió el chico, al ver que no ocurría nada. No obstante cuando creían que no había chance de poder continuar, la runa a sus pies empezó a brillar por unos segundos hasta que dejó de hacer ese efecto. Ante lo ocurrido, Max y James se miraron el uno al otro ¨¿Era eso? ¿Un brillo y… ya está? Creía que habíamos hecho un portal no… esto, lo que quiera que fuese¨

Al no recibir respuesta, el ex líder suspiró, no había nada más que hacer más que luchar y pensar en otro plan, aunque la invasión del Vacío parecía volverse más intensa. El estudiante levantó su cabeza para ver al Barón intentando aplastar a Jessica pero lo que no había visto antes era que en el cielo, mucho más alto que un rascacielos, se estaba dibujando algo. Era lo mismo que estaba en el suelo, la runa que había acabado de brillar.

Más alejado de este había otro boceto en el cielo, completamente diferente al que terminó James pero que seguía el mismo estilo rúnico. Y así continuó hasta que se formó un círculo con estos dibujos.

¨Supongo que deberíamos decir algo… para activar el portal ¿No?¨ Max le preguntó a su Invocador quien seguía mirando el cielo.

Lo primero que notaron fue que la tierra estaba nuevamente temblando pero esta vez no emergía una nueva criatura sino que era el mismo Nashor quien estaba saliendo del suelo. Todos pudieron ver como lentamente la criatura flotaba y se dirigía al cielo el cual empezó a oscurecerse ya que en el interior del círculo de las runas se creó un vórtice.

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros, los Invocadores y Campeones estaban a punto de celebrar, si no fuera por el hecho de que sus cuerpos se sentían ligeros. Al mirar hacia abajo la tierra empezaba a alejarse y el gran portal en el cielo se acercaba más y más. Ellos estaban flotando.

Desde sus posiciones, veían no solo como ellos estaban siendo absorbidos por el vórtice sino que el Barón junto a los Campeones del Vacío y las criaturas menores también lo hacían. A lo lejos se encontraban los otros grupos de Invocadores que protegían las demás runas.

El color del portal era morado, similar al del Vacío y parecía no tener fin, solo muchas vueltas. James intentó acercarse a Sona para abrazarla pero lo único que logró hacer es tomarla de la mano a medida que ambos cruzaban el umbral que los llevaría a ellos y al resto hacia Runaterra.

* * *

 **Yyyyyyyyyyyy viaje a Runaterra, ya el siguiente capítulo es en el otro mundo. Desde ahí hay que descubrir la mejor forma de evitar que Malzahar vuelva a invadir. Pero eso se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Por que claro vienes desgarrada por dentro, con infecciones y posible embarazo. Y lo primero que haces es besar por que si , a la mierda ¡Que tiene el pozo de aatrox! ¡Que se ha regenerado!_

 _Also ¿Tanto te cuesta preguntar si esta bien primero? James ... con razón te mataron. Fracasas con la persona que quieres, OJO quiere por que no la ama, y fracasas con tu amigo el cual da su vida luego que lo dejaste como perro botado por devolverte un estropajo de Sona, que suerte que lo apuñalo al menos una vez xd._

 _Hasta Kirito pasa piola al lado de ese huevon. Bueno mejores personajes ( no oc's) : Jess y Ted :) aguante sin ellos esto sería ilegible._

 _Rek'sai usa el femur de Luke como moldadientes._

 **Sona no está embarazada, basta de eso.**

 **Que... Ted y Jess no son OCs también?**

 **Theosack:** _Tener que releer todo en tiempo record para volver a entender la historia no tiene precio xD. El nashor hace presencia!._

 _Necesitan las cajas de shaco para eliminarlo, con ellas se las pegan en la cabeza y listo._

 **Falta que venga alguien con el Sweeper y adiós cajas de Shaco. No había forma de vencer esa cosa, no sin tener a toda la Alianza enfrentándolo.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	98. Cap 98: Bienvenidos a Runaterra

_¨James…¨_ El Invocador escuchó una voz que intentaba despertarlo. Se sentía adolorido, como si hubiese caído de una gran altura.

Tras darse la vuelta e intentar abrir sus ojos, lo primero y único que captó fue el celeste de Sona, luego de ello giró su cabeza y se encontró con muchas personas a su alrededor. Había una peculiaridad con la mayoría de ellos, llevaban una túnica morada, tal como los Invocadores del Instituto.

La demaciana intentó levantar al ex líder quien lentamente ascendía hasta quedar sentado. Todo era extraño, no se encontraba al aire libre sino que era un gran salón con columnas de mármol y paredes del mismo material, sobre el techo se encontraban banderines, todos ellos con emblemas de las distintas naciones y ciudades estado de Runaterra. Al mirar hacia abajo notó que llevaba la misma túnica que el resto de las personas, su ropa de la Tierra la seguía llevando puesta solo que se encontraba debajo del nuevo atuendo.

¨¿Qué ocurrió?¨ Preguntó James, viendo que el resto también parecía estar consciente de donde se encontraban.

 _¨El portal fue un éxito, nos encontramos en el Instituto de Guerra¨_ Sona sonrió _¨Esto es Runaterra¨_

Miró nuevamente para todos lados ¨Es extraño…¨

¨Extraño es ver a un gran cantidad de Invocadores aquí, todos despertando luego de lo del vórtice¨ Ted estaba al lado de su amigo, Twitch se encontraba encima de él, todavía inconsciente ¨Entonces… ¿Ganamos?¨

¨Eso parece…¨ Asintió el estudiante ¨Esperaba algo más… no sé, diferente. Pero al menos logramos vencer a Malzahar¨

 _¨Aunque le dimos un gran golpe al Vacío, la victoria todavía no es nuestra¨_ Comentó la soporte _¨Malzahar es capaz de volver a invadir la Tierra, sigue siendo una amenaza¨_

¨Si hay alguna forma de eliminarlo, entonces hay que tomarla¨

¨Dudo que nos permitan asesinar a un Campeón¨ Maxine intervino esta vez, ella se encontraba levantada y por lo tanto ayudó a Sona y James a pararse ¨Por extrañas razones todos llevan túnicas, supongo que es por estar en el Instituto¨

Los siguientes momentos se usaron para que los miembros de la Alianza se recompusieran y pudiesen reconocer donde se encontraban. Se dividieron en los grupos habituales, similares a lo de la Tierra y buscaban respuestas, sobre todo por el hecho de que la actual líder no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Ted, Twitch, Max, Sona y James empezaron a recorrer el Instituto, todo a cargo de los dos Campeones quienes los guiaban por los pasillos para que no se perdieran en el camino.

Lo primero que notaron es que el edificio era muy grande en su interior, a lo que la demaciana les respondió que toda la estructura era mágica y los pasillos iban creciendo a medida que el número de Campeones e Invocadores creía. El Instituto se dividía en varias partes, por un lado se encontraban las dependencias de los Invocadores las cuales se extendían por dos pisos, uno para hombres y otro para mujeres. En el lado opuesto estaban las residencias de los Campeones, aunque para ellos vivir en el Instituto no era obligatorio ya que podían recorrer Runaterra y ser invocados. Otra de las partes fundamentales de este lugar eran las zonas que correspondían a cada imperio y ciudad estado; desde Demacia a Noxus y de Piltover a Zaun, cada Campeón podía visitar este lugar para encontrarse con sus compañeros e incluso poder descansar. Las últimas partes que visitaron fueron la gran cafetería, la biblioteca, las zonas de entrenamiento y los jardines ubicados en todos los alrededores del Instituto.

Al visitar el jardín noreste, todos notaron a dos personas sentadas en una banca, una de ellas llevaba la túnica de Invocador pero tenía la capucha puesta, al lado de esta persona se encontraba la mujer de piel morada y armadura roja, Shyvana.

Todos se acercaron y supusieron que la persona encapuchada era Jessica ¨¿Qué ocurrió?¨ Preguntó James, mirando a la Campeona y su amiga quien no revelaba su rostro ¨¿Se encuentra bien?¨

¨Estamos bien, el portal no nos afectó¨ Shyvana habló y luego giró su cabeza hacia Jessica ¨Claro está que ella… cambió¨

¨¿A qué te refieres?¨ Preguntó Maxine y en ese momento la líder de la Alianza se quitó la capucha.

Jessica había sufrido ligeros cambios, algunos que no eran nuevos en ella; su piel era morada, similar a la de Shyvana, los ojos rojos aunque no con el brillo furioso que se presentó durante la batalla contra el Barón. Las pecas oscuras seguían estando allí pero lo más notorio fue que sobre su cabello (Que seguía siendo pelirrojo pero poseía algunos mechones morados) habían un par de cuernos ¨Cada vez que ella se transformaba en dragón, una parte de ella moría¨ Todos se miraron ante la confusión de esta frase ¨Una parte humana, si sigue así ella estará más cerca de ser un dragón que un humano¨

¨Es un riesgo que voy a tener que correr, sobre todo porque Malzahar no fue derrotado aún¨ Habló la chica y se ocultó nuevamente bajo su capucha ¨El portal solo frenó su invasión, aunque una vez sus criaturas recuperen las fuerzas y los vínculos con la Tierra se restablezcan, él volverá a atacar.

¨Entonces… todo fue en vano¨ Ted comentó.

¨Aun no, debemos encontrar alguna forma para detenerlo definitivamente¨ Maxine sugirió, pero al igual que el resto del grupo, nadie tenía una solución.

¨Quizás haya algo que les pueda interesar¨ Todos voltearon para ver a la maga de Noxus, todavía con la magia del Vacío en su cuerpo. Se alejaron y prepararon para luchar pero ella emitió una leve risa mientras que negaba con su cabeza ¨Saben que pelear contra otros Campeones e Invocadores dentro del Instituto está en contra de las reglas¨

James no veía a Luke por ningún lado y frunció su ceño ¨¿Dónde está tu Invocador?¨ Le preguntó a la matriarca.

¨¿Invocador? Que yo recuerde no estoy vinculada a _nadie¨_ LeBlanc caminó de un lado a otro, sus ojos púrpuras centrados en el grupo de amigos ¨Pero no vine aquí para burlarme o algo similar, les ofrezco una solución que puede ayudarlos¨

¨¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? Te encuentras aliada con el enemigo, pusiste a un amigo en contra nuestra y posiblemente lo asesinaste. Eres maldad pura LeBlanc, nada bueno puede venir de ti¨ Los ojos de Jessica empezaron a brillar, a ella no le importaba pelear contra la maga, no podía soportar la mirada de superioridad que ella tenía siempre.

¨Me entristece que me vean de esa forma¨ Con un tono sarcástico sonrió ¨Obtuve lo que quería, Malzahar y sus patéticas criaturas no me sirven de nada ahora¨ La maga jugó con su bastón, tocando el pico del cuervo ¨Me es indiferente si ellos invaden la Tierra o no, pero para ustedes no. Les ofrezco una forma para debilitarlo y cerrar cualquier vínculo entre Runaterra y su mundo¨

Todos desconfiaban, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que LeBlanc no era una mujer de elegir un bando, sino que deseaba explotarlo lo suficiente hasta obtener lo que quería, una verdadera manipuladora ¨¿Cuál es el plan?¨ Sin embargo la mirada del grupo fue hacia Jessica, ninguno quería trabajar con la vil mujer pero tampoco querían oponerse a la decisión de la líder, hasta el momento ella logró frenar la invasión con la idea del portal.

¨Reten a Malzahar a un duelo en la Grieta, las reglas estipulan que si llega a negarse los Invocadores de más alto rango pueden llegar a atacar sus poderes y con ello afectar el plan de invasión. Claro está que él no rechazaría el reto, especialmente cuando sabe que ustedes no presentan ninguna amenaza contra él¨

¨¿Y si ganamos? ¿Él pierde sus poderes?¨ Preguntó el Invocador zaunita, aun con dudas sobre el plan de la maga.

¨No, pero creo que puedo mover unos hilos. Nos encontramos en Runaterra y como tal puedo comunicarme con la Rosa Negra, con ello es posible ``modificar´´ el nexo del Vacío para que logre drenar gran parte de la magia de Malzahar. No es una solución permanente pero les asegurará un largo tiempo de tranquilidad para ustedes y la Tierra, además de que el profeta será fácil de controlar y les puede dar más tiempo´

¨¿Y qué ganas tú con esto? No nos ayudarías así porque sí¨ Maxine frunció su ceño, desconfiando del plan, incluso aunque sea bastante lógico.

¨Cortar relaciones con aquellos con quienes tenía lazos previamente, es decir su Alianza y el Vacío. Tener un mayor control sobre aquello que ustedes no podrían comprender¨ Los miembros del grupo se cerraron para discutir sobre el plan a lo que LeBlanc se cruzó de brazos ¨Pueden quedarse allí, hablando sobre alguna otra idea que no me incluya, pero saben muy bien que esta es su única opción. Malzahar no se detendrá con la invasión y ahora que ustedes se encuentran aquí, él no tendrá ninguna oposición del otro lado, mucho menos un vórtice que transporte a sus tropas de vuelta a Runaterra¨

Con un suspiro Jessica caminó hacia adelante hasta estar en frente de la matriarca ¨¿Cómo sabremos que has cumplido tu parte?¨

¨Lo sabrán, no se preocupen. Su principal prioridad es la de emitir el reto a los Invocadores de alto rango y prepararse para la lucha en la Grieta¨ La maga se dio la vuelta ¨Recuerden, es 5 contra 5, y en lo que respecta ustedes son tres aquí¨ Ella hizo referencia a la falta de Luke y Greg antes de desaparecer en el interior del edificio.

* * *

 **Creo que la historia terminará la semana que viene, publico capítulos los martes y jueves/viernes porque son los días que no curso en la universidad.**

 **Ya en Runaterra, el grupo tiene la solución para sus problemas, pero claro está que pelear en la Grieta no va a ser lo mismo que en el juego ¿Cómo? Ya lo verán cuando toque el momento del combate :)**

* * *

 **warpoyo:** _se viene, se siente ... Tito darius está presente XD_

 **Nunca apareció un Invocador para Darius en la historia (Lo cual es extraño, hubiera sido gracioso verlo a él y a Garen peleando en la Alianza) aunque él si se encuentra en el Instituto con la persona vinculada a él.**

 **Shadowfic:** _Hey hola, no se si me recuerdas, pero te di algunas ideas para hacer los oc de Poppy y Garen. bueno en fin. el caso es que ya no sigo leyendo tu fic porque bueno, mas o menos perdí el interés pero aun así me gustaría darte un poco mi opinión sobre este._

 _no digo que sea malo. pero creo que la gran cantidad de contenido termino matándolo, porque agregarle historias a 32 personajes distintos fue incluso un poco exagerado dedicados cada uno co capítulos. sin contar que la mayoría no iba tener tanta profundidad o desarrollo como los protagonistas. no digo que por esto sea malo pero técnicamente el fic se sintie como puro relleno innecesario y aunque intentes darle un desarrollo a todos y a cada uno de los personajes, seria imposible de seguir el "rollo" a todos los personajes. lo que quiero decir es que literalmente mordiste mas de lo que puedes masticar._

 _se un poco de que va el fic por ahora (un poco no muchas cosas) pero literalmente ver mas de 70 capítulos ya me hizo tirarme para atrás completamente._

 _me gusto mucho tu idea. siempre lo vi muy inspirado a Fate/Stay Night con el concepto de Campeón/invocador pero ojala te hubieras basado tal vez un poco mas en esto. en fin. espero que esto no te desaliente. como vi en uno de tus capítulos te estabas dando por vencido, pensé que este era una oportunidad para dejarte este comunicado. en fin... Suerte para futuros proyectos_

 **Si te recuerdo y no hay culpa por no leerlo, creo que hay algunos que dejaron de leer cuando su personaje apareció en pantalla, luego de eso siguieron otros capítulos y dejaron.**

 **Ya recibí muchas palabras de que tener a demasiados OCs era... bueno, eso, demasiado y no lo noté hasta los últimos que ya estaba en plan 'Que termine esto'. Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos iba a tener la profundidad a excepción de mis personajes, es por eso que hice lo del desarrollo (Que incluso sigo pensando que es mala idea, ya que me quita mucho tiempo)**

 **Debo decir que solo ví unos 3-4 capítulos de FSN (Y es un anime que lo tengo pendiente, junto con otros) así que tengo una idea muy básica de eso... y claro está que no se están matando entre los OCs por el Santo Grial.**

 **Ya lo había dicho que la historia estaba 'matándome' porque la trama se fue por las ramas y quería terminarlo así dejaba esta historia descansar de una vez.**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _¿Donde dice embarazo en el comentario? ¿ De donde asumes tal cosa ? Uso ocs en el sentido de los enviados, a tus personajes los trato sin ese término._

 **WhatsApp, among other things.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	99. Cap 99: Un nuevo campo de batalla

El día pasaba y el grupo original trataba de encontrarse con todos los miembros de la Alianza. LeBlanc tenía razón, faltaban dos personas para una pelea en la Grieta y sin ellos no podrían luchar al día siguiente. Preguntaron por todos lados en busca de alguien que pudiera ocupar el carril central y la jungla y aunque recibieron algunas respuestas, no estarían seguros hasta el día siguiente donde discutirían alguna estrategia en pos de vencer al Vacío.

La noche había llegado y todos los Invocadores y Campeones se dirigieron a sus dependencias. James se encontraba sentado en la cama, en sus manos estaba el teléfono celular que no recibía ninguna señal y con el cristal de la pantalla roto, solo se podía ver la parte superior. La mente del joven revolvía sobre muchos temas, principalmente el del conflicto del día siguiente pero había otros como el hecho de volver a la Tierra ¿Pero existía la chance una vez esto termine?

Era imposible saberlo, estaba claro que sus padres lo extrañarían aunque si volviera tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que la policía le preguntaría por qué estaba vivo si lo declararon muerto alrededor de Navidad. En el caso de que pudiese volver, le dirá a Sona de ir con él, aunque ella no tiene problemas con la Tierra, su hogar es Runaterra y dudaba que abandonara Demacia.

A medida que pasaban los minutos sentía un aura extraña alrededor de él, le recordaba cuando se encontraba en el limbo con los Kindred, solo que esta vez el espectro de la muerte no se encontraba cerca. O al menos eso pensaba cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

El ex líder se levantó de su cama y se dirigió lentamente hacia la entrada de sus dependencias pero no logró abrir la puerta ya que el sujeto del otro lado fue quien lo hizo. Aunque James esperaba ver algo extraño, se sorprendió al descubrir que era una persona común y corriente, un viejo conocido para él.

¨¿Greg?¨ El miembro de los Kindred entró a la habitación ¨Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no te encontrabas en la Tierra¨ James siguió con la mirada, todavía un poco confuso por la aparición de su amigo.

¨Es verdad, no me encontraba allí pero siempre he podido transportarme a Runaterra todo este tiempo¨ Greg se sentó en la cama y observó al estudiante ¨Entonces planean luchar contra el Vacío, ya tienen a alguien que ocupe la línea del medio?¨

¨Si, eso creemos, pero también buscamos un jungla que-¨

¨No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré con eso¨ El joven interrumpió al Invocador ¨Los podré ayudar en la Grieta, pero solo eso¨

¨Bueno, gracias… supongo¨

El chico de los Kindred levantó su mano ¨Nosotros tenemos muchos asuntos que resolver, especialmente contigo¨ Greg se alejó de la cama ¨Como recordarás has sido revivido y eso… va en contra de lo que representamos los Kindred, aunque claro está que tú no eres el único caso, hay otros que también llegaron a su final pero por bajo ciertas condiciones los dejamos continuar¨

¨Si, recuerdo¨ Asintió James ¨¿Si nosotros triunfamos mañana, acaso ellos morirán?¨

¨No, vivirán pero no habrá una segunda chance para ellos¨ El ex líder suspiró de felicidad ¨Aunque tú te encuentras en una encrucijada. El vínculo que tienes con esa chica puede ser fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para conectarse entre mundos¨

¨¿Lo que quiere decir que…?¨

¨Que si ella decide quedarse en Runaterra y tú vuelves a la Tierra, morirás. Lo mismo ocurre a la inversa¨

¨Seguro debe haber una forma de evitar eso¨

¨La hay¨ Sonrió Greg y con un movimiento de la mano sobre su rostro hizo que la máscara de la Oveja apareciera ¨Simplemente ríndete y vendremos para que puedas tomar la decisión¨ Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro.

James seguía confundido ante lo ocurrido y se sentó en la cama ¨¿Qué?¨ Fue lo único que murmuró antes de acostarse y dormir.

* * *

El día de la verdad llegó y todos se habían reunido en el hall donde aparecieron por primera vez en el Instituto. Las conversaciones eran fuertes y los nervios de los miembros de la Alianza se podían ver. Tenían una sola chance para vencer a Malzahar y detener la invasión, claro estaba si es que LeBlanc cumplía con su parte del trato. James y Jessica dudaban bastante de la idea, incluso aunque hayan accedido con la maga el día anterior.

¨Es la hora…¨ Comentó Shyvana y los jóvenes que iban a participar de la batalla se dirigieron hacia las salas de invocación.

El plan que tenían ellos era el de traer a Syndra para que luche en la línea central, el único problema fue que apenas James, Jessica y Ted entraran a la cámara, las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente, dejando al Invocador de la maga de Ionia fuera.

Los tres estudiantes intentaban abrir pero no notaron que Greg se encontraba dentro de la sala, en su rostro seguía estando la máscara de la Oveja ¨Aunque intenten no van a poder moverla un centímetro, el equipo ya está formado¨

¨¿Formado?¨ Jessica lo miró a su compañero ¨Somos cuatro personas, perderemos con facilidad si ellos son cinco¨

¨¿Acaso mi presencia no es bienvenida aquí?¨ Desde una pequeña nube de humo morado apareció LeBlanc, sorprendiendo a los recién llegados ¨Ya tienen a su equipo¨

¨¿Tú? Que yo recuerde tú no tienes un Invocador¨ Ted comentó, manteniendo una distancia prudente con la matrona.

¨¿Y cuál es el problema? Mientras que el original se encuentre en la Grieta y yo esté aquí ``controlando´´ podemos continuar¨ LeBlanc se cruzó de piernas, dejando que el bastón descanse a un lado.

¨Sigo sin entender por qué nos ayudas aquí¨ James preguntó, si no era él alguien más lo diría.

¨Porque ustedes son niños que tienen muy poca noción de lo que es luchar en la Grieta, además ¿Saben cómo invocar a sus Campeones?¨ Pero todos se miraron, esta sería su primera vez y como tal no sabían que hacer ¨Por supuesto, me lo imaginaba¨ El clon de la maga se levantó y extendió sus manos ¨Primero deben hacer esto y concentrarse, imaginen que se intentan comunicar con su Campeón¨ Los Invocadores novatos siguieron los pasos de la maga y cerraron sus ojos. Ante sus sorpresa sintieron como en la punta de sus dedos había un ligero calor, apenas intentaron tocarlo pudieron sentir una esfera con una textura lisa

Fueron un par de minutos hasta que sintieron que todo sonido desaparecía a su alrededor, sus cuerpos se aligeraban y el orbe que sus pulgares lograban sentir desapareció.

Al abrir los ojos no se encontraban en la cámara y todos los Invocadores no estaban allí. James miró hacia abajo y vio que la túnica morada desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una armadura dorada. No solo eso, también notó que algo más se alzaba en su visión, no era su cuerpo sino que el de una mujer, era el de Maxine para ser preciso.

 _¨¿Viendo algo interesante, James?¨_ La voz de la Elegida del Sol resonó en su cabeza.

¨¿Max? Pero… ¿Dónde estás?¨ Miró a todos lados, pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue a Shyvana, Twitch, Kindred y LeBlanc dentro de la plataforma.

¨En mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que tú en el mío. Créeme, estoy tan confundida como tú¨

Las compuertas de la plataforma desaparecieron y permitieron que los Campeones puedan moverse de allí, la primera en hacerlo era LeBlanc quien seguía llevando su vestimenta de cuervo ¨Mejor deberían apresurarse, los súbditos aparecerán pronto¨

Con los cuatro todavía en el mismo lugar, levantaron su cabeza para mirarse entre ellos y sus alrededores. Visto desde arriba era una cosa pero en primera persona era completamente diferente, especialmente cuando por el cielo volaba un dragón de piel oscura y con ligeros colores carmesíes. James sonrió, era algo bello ver la Grieta de esta manera, aunque claro había cosas más importantes que hacer.

Bajó la vista y se encontró que estaba solo en la plataforma, la última persona en irse fue Jessica quien lo esperaba al ex líder a que fuera a su línea ¨¡Muévete James, no haremos nada si te quedas mirando al cielo!¨ La voz de Shyvana fue la que salió de la boca de la mitad-dragón, aunque sabía que era Jess la que pensó esas palabras.

Con los objetos comprados, el Invocador estaba listo para la pelea. James se dirigió al carril inferior donde Ted lo esperaba. Sería una batalla larga, especialmente al no saber qué es lo que podrían esperar de sus rivales.

* * *

 **Y comienza la batalla por detener al Vacío. Un poco extraño para James estar en el cuerpo de una mujer, especialmente cuando la dueña de dicho cuerpo puede hablar contigo.**

 **Quiero dar un pequeño anuncio con respecto a los desarrollos y es que no voy a continuar con ellos ¿Por qué? Me llevan mucho tiempo y son varios, ya de por sí hacia fines de Abril desaparezco y no voy a poder escribir hasta que vuelva en Mayo; la idea es que quiero terminar todo este año. Este fic tiene 2-3 capítulos más mientras que Proeycto todavía tiene unos más y el fic en inglés lo mismo, quizás un poco más. Lo siento a todos los que querían ver un desarrollo de sus personajes pero lamentablemente no puedo.**

* * *

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Hablamos de los por wassap y Skype admites el Quinn x Talón ;)_

 **Admito que Quinn x Talon es rubbish.**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	100. Cap 100: Batalla en la Grieta

Siguiendo el largo trecho, James pasó por la base y la primera torre externa. Cuando llego a la segunda vio como Ted se miraba a sí mismo, todavía confuso de que se encontraba en el cuerpo de la rata.

El zaunita giró su cabeza y vio a la Elegida del Sol acercándose ¨Esto es demasiado extraño¨ mirando al brazo derecho y luego al izquierdo ¨Es como si fuera un disfraz, además tú eres un gigante¨ La voz aguda del tirador era muy diferente a la del Invocador aunque por los gestos que realizaba era fácil demostrar que era Ted.

¨No, _tú,_ eres el enano¨ Llevó la mano del escudo hacia su nariz ¨Y además tienes un olor horrible¨

¨¿Olor? No hay nada raro, salvo las plantas, árboles y el resto de las cosas¨ Su mirada fue hacia algo que se encontraba detrás de James y estaba en movimiento ¨Mira, los súbditos¨ Apuntó con su ballesta a los pequeños ayudantes que no medían más de un metro de altura. Todos ellos llevaban espadas, escudos e incluso cetros con un brillo en la parte superior; a la distancia se acercaba la siguiente oleada y con ella un súbdito sobre un diminuto tanque.

Tras haber observado a sus aliados en el combate, este dúo continuó hacia la mitad de la línea y reconoció a sus rivales, Vel'Koz y Kog'Maw. Ambos parecían más pequeños que cuando estaban en la Tierra, posiblemente porque la magia de la Grieta limitaba no solo su poder sino que también su tamaño.

Sin decirse nada el ex líder fue hacia adelante mientras que Ted se encontraba detrás atacando a los súbditos, sin una idea de cómo darles el último golpe para conseguir el oro. Mientras ambos miraban a los dos Campeones del Vacío, Vel'Koz decidió atacar, lanzando un orbe de energía hacia Twitch, el soporte no dudó en actuar y se colocó enfrente de su amigo para protegerlo. El impacto hizo retroceder un poco al joven pero al menos el zaunita no sufrió daño.

¨Tenemos que responderles al ataque¨ Dijo el Solari, girando su cabeza para ojear al tirador.

 _¨Usa la habilidad definitiva¨_ Maxine le sugirió, la voz resonando en su cabeza como lo hacía antes Sona cuando se comunicaba con él

¨¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?¨ Levantó el escudo para evitar otro ataque del ojo del Vacío, nuevamente fue empujado hacia atrás y cada vez más cerca de su compañero.

¨Puedes… eh… en el juego Leona apunta su espada hacia arriba y el rayo cae, supongo que funciona de esa misma manera¨

¨¡¿Quieres decirme que nunca intentaste lanzar la habilidad en la Tierra?!¨ James gritó a la nada y por tercera vez fue impactado por el orbe de energía de Vel'Koz, esta vez Ted se encontraba a meros centímetros del ex líder. Al no recibir respuesta solo suspiró y procedió a realizar el mismo movimiento que realizaba Leona en el juego, levantó su espada hacia el cielo y miró a sus rivales, aunque lamentablemente no ocurría nada ¨¿Qué?¨ Su mirada fue hacia la espada la cual no hizo nada.

Kog'Maw aprovechó esta oportunidad para lanzar un escupitajo hacia el torso de la Elegida del Sol. El golpe fue tal que sintió como algo lo quemaba, su armadura empezaba a deshacerse debido al ácido, cuando la bestia intentó atacarlo de nuevo, el joven usó su escudo para protegerse, aunque el mismo terminó bastante dañado.

¨¡James!¨ Gritó el zaunita y se colocó detrás de él, buscó en su cinturón y tomó un frasco con un líquido verde que burbujeaba en su interior. Ya había visto en el pasado que eran estos además de que era su contenido. Con toda la fuerza lanzó el frasco el cual terminó empapando a los dos monstruos del Vacío, esto les dio una oportunidad para realizar un contra-ataque ¨Es hora de ver por qué todos odian a esta rata…¨ Con una sonrisa que revelaba los pútridos dientes el Campeón apuntó su ballesta mientras que el Solari se preparaba para abalanzarse contra el tirador rival.

…

De la tierra emergieron varias púas pero afortunadamente la demaciana logró esquivarlo. Su rival era Cho'Gath y tal como lo imaginaba era gigantesco, aunque Shyvana le había comentado que su tamaño era mucho menor; si él hubiese aparecido en la Tierra toda la situación se podría haber descontrolado más de lo que ya estaba.

¨¿Hay alguna forma de vencerlo?¨ Preguntó la Invocadora, hablando hacia ella misma cuando en realidad iba dirigido hacia Shyvana.

 _¨Seguir golpeándolo, esquivamos sus ataques y lo atacamos por la espalda¨_ La sugerencia de la mitad-dragón la hizo pensar a la líder quien analizaba todos los movimientos de la gran criatura. La mirada carmesí de la chica notó que algo se acercaba por detrás, era un poco más pequeño que la ella y por su pelaje blanco y el espíritu oscuro que la seguía supo al instante que era Greg.

Antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, Cho'Gath lanzó un grito que dejó aturdida a la peleadora. Para cuando se recuperó pudo ver que las fauces de la gran bestia estaban en dirección a ella y listas para devorarla.

Afortunadamente la Oveja disparó varias flechas hacia el rostro del monstruo del Vacío y logró que el mismo no solo no comiese a Jessica sino que también toda la atención fue dirigida hacia los Kindred. Cuando el Campeón intentó atacarla usando las púas la Oveja saltó y lo esquivó con gracia. Esta distracción ayudó a la mitad-dragón a elaborar su ataque.

Sus manos empezaron a cubrirse en llamas y los ojos brillaron, era el momento de atacar. Corrió hacia la criatura y utilizando los guanteletes con forma de dragón atacó las piernas de Cho'Gath para que sufriera daño; este intentó aplastarla pero los movimientos del Terror del Vacío eran lentos, permitiéndoles tanto a los Kindred como a la demaciana infligirle una cantidad de daño considerable al monstruo. La bestia intentó correr pero Jessica y Greg lo persiguieron hasta que llegaron a la torre rival, cuando intentaron atacarlo usó nuevamente su grito para desorientar a sus atacantes.

Una vez recuperadas, los Kindred fueron a atacar a Cho mientras que Shyvana se recuperaba, solo para ser tomada del cuello repentinamente.

Podía sentir como su garganta iba cerrándose mientras que sus ojos se centraban en unos morados y brillantes, las pupilas no existían y era un completo vacío. El profeta era quien había decidido luchar contra LeBlanc y por alguna razón ella no se encontraba cerca como para seguirlo.

¨¿Acaso creyeron que podían vencerme?¨ Jessica empezó a flotar, el Campeón no estaba sosteniendo el cuello de ella pero el gesto que hacía con su mano era más que suficiente para saber que usaba magia para dominarla ¨Un grupo patético de jóvenes deciden luchar en un lugar donde nunca antes han estado ¿Siquiera creen que tienen una mínima chance de triunfar?¨ Con la otra mano el profeta extendió su mano y dejó que su dedo tocara la frente de la chica.

La visión de Jessica empezó a tornarse oscura, imágenes de un lugar que nunca vio, sentía como las mismas le causaban migrañas y quería que se detuvieran. Visiones maléficas que penetraban su mente, siempre supo que esa habilidad era bastante molesta en el Campeón, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a vivirla en primera persona. Su fuerza iba menguando y poco a poco la visión de la Grieta se recuperaba aunque no su voluntad para seguir luchando.

Al caer al suelo, pudo ver como Cho'Gath había tomado a la Oveja y lentamente la llevaba a su boca para devorarla ¨Mira bien niña, todo lo que conoces acabará bajo el control del Vacío, tu mundo no será más que un lugar lleno de esclavos, para cuando todo esto termine, ni tú, ni tus amigos, su Alianza o incluso en Instituto podrán detener todo esto¨

Jessica cerró sus ojos y sintió como todo sonido desaparecía, su cuerpo que siempre estaba a una elevada temperatura se sentía frío, como un cadáver. Para cuando quiso abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontraba en la plataforma de invocación junto al resto de sus compañeros y LeBlanc.

¨¿Qué ocurrió?¨ Miró a ambos lados, sin saber que ocurría.

¨Luego de morir regresas a la plataforma, y-¨

¨Entonces tenemos que ir a luchar¨ Giró de un lado a otro para ver a sus compañeros ¨No podemos dejar que el Vacío gane… ¿Alguna idea?¨

¨Si creen que el Vacío se retira a su base, siempre pueden aniquilar al dragón…¨ Los ojos morados de la noxiana fueron hacia la mitad-dragón ¨Sin ofender, cariño¨

Jess agitó su cabeza ¨Vamos al dragón entonces, podremos sacar una ventaja desde allí¨ Todos asintieron y siguieron a la líder. Debían pensar con cuidado y luchar con mucha precisión ya que como pierdan una pelea en equipo, era muy probable que toda la batalla haya terminado y con ella la esperanza que tenía la Alianza y la Tierra.

* * *

 **Anteúltimo capítulo y la historia termina! Esta claro que un grupo de novatos no iba a tener tanta suerte al comienzo, pero es cuestión de seguir intentando y aprovechar las oportunidades que puedan. Cuanto más alarguen la batalla menos chances tendrán de ganar ¿Podrán salir victoriosos y salvar a la Tierra? La respuesta estará en el capítulo final!**

* * *

 **Personajes aprobados:**

 **matymaster123: Fiora**

 **JCkirito: Yasuo (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Shen (Luna Sangrienta)**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Zed**

 **ShadowFic: Poppy**

 **DanteDominguez: Riven (Redimida)**

 **ShadowFic: Garen (Legión de Acero)**

 **Custos de Lumine: Syndra**

 **MaeseJaime95: Ashe**

 **MaeseJaime95: Miss Fortune**

 **JCkirito: Rengar**

 **Custos de Lumine: Karma**

 **Meliodas2001: Lee Sin (Muay Thai)**

 **matymaster123: Lux (Legión de Acero)**

 **Nero Galaxy: Ekko**

 **Jaxter98: Braum**

 **Time-Space: Ahri**

 **Dragon Lector: Twisted Fate**

 **Dragon Lector: Amumu**

 **ElPando: Nidalee (Reinos en Guerra)**

 **Royka-Shiku: Illaoi**

 **Royka-Shiku: Taliyah**

 **Malimon: Tristana**

 **derpylove25: Warwick**

 **Amigo 1: Leona**

 **ChuChu Pana: Soraka**

 **Jaxter98: Ryze**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Tahm Kench**

 **ismaelPRO: Vayne (Vengadora)**

 **Jakobs-Snipper: Jhin**

 **AngelX879: Rumble**

 **ismaelPRO: Aatrox (Cazador Marino)**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	101. Cap 101: Final

El grupo avanzó con cautela por la jungla y hasta el dragón, la presencia del Vacío había desaparecido aunque no dudaban que pronto volvería a atacar. Al llegar al río notaron que el agua llegaba hasta sus tobillos, a excepción de Ted quien por su reducido tamaño debía ir saltando de vez en cuando para que sus pies no se enterraran y limiten su movimiento. Una vez llegado al foso se encontraron con que la bestia ancestral estaba durmiendo y no se percató de la presencia de los Campeones.

¨¿Quién… decide comenzar?¨ James miró a los otros cuatro, esperaba que al menos LeBlanc fuera la que iniciara el combate con el dragón, sobre todo porque ella tenía experiencia en la Grieta.

¨Alguien fuerte… y resistente¨ La Oveja miró a Jessica quien también había devuelto la mirada ¨Eres la única¨

¨Que lo haga alguien a distancia, es posible que tengamos ventaja de esa for-¨ La demaciana fue interrumpida cuando la bestia se despertó, en su rostro había un líquido verde y viscoso, solo había una persona la cual pudo haber lanzado eso. Todos voltearon y vieron que Ted se preparaba para disparar su ballesta.

Con un fuerte rugido y el aleteo de sus alas, los más pequeños fueron enviados hacia atrás mientras que Jessica, James y LeBlanc pudieron mantenerse dentro del foso. La piel rojiza del dragón daba a entender que era de tipo infernal y podría beneficiarlos en el combate. Una vez que todos se encontraban atacando a la criatura alada, el piso empezó a temblar pero no provenía de este sino que se originaba en la base del Vacío, ellos estaban viniendo.

 _¨Debemos apresurarnos¨_ Sugirió Maxine, mientras que James seguía golpeando al dragón y bloqueando las bolas de fuego con el escudo.

¨Si ellos se acercan aquí, tendremos la ventaja¨ Todos vieron a LeBlanc quien portaba una sonrisa en su rostro ¨Nuestros súbditos se agrupan en el carril superior, mientras que mantengamos a Malzahar y sus criaturas en el lado opuesto de la Grieta entonces es cuestión de aguantar para que ellos logren penetrar la base del Vacío¨

¨¿Es un hecho o una simple teoría?¨ Twitch preguntó, viendo como eso sería relativamente imposible desde el juego.

¨Es lo único que podemos hacer¨ La maga bajó su cabeza para ver a la rata ¨A menos que tengas un plan más elaborado… pequeño¨ Sin decir una respuesta el zaunita y la noxiana continuaron atacando al dragón aunque las vibraciones del suelo eran cada vez más fuertes y cercanas, no faltaba mucho para que ellos llegaran.

Eventualmente las criaturas más rápidas llegaron al río, Rek'Sai y Vel'Koz fueron los primeros y la reina de los Xer'Sai se dedicó a atacar a los miembros de la Alianza mientras que el ojo lo hacía a distancia. Esto provocó que se dividieran, llevando a que Jessica y Greg atacaran a la bestia mientras que el resto se centraba en mantener a raya a los dos rivales.

El dragón estaba debilitándose pero también lo hacían aquellos que luchaban contra el Vacío, sobre todo porque se acercaban los otros tres Campeones junto a una pequeña horda de esbirros menores, todos ellos creados por Malzahar. Cuando la gran criatura dio sus últimos alientos, la mitad dragón y los Kindred suspiraron, una pequeña victoria para ellos pero todavía faltaba bastante.

Para cuando quisieron ayudar a sus amigos, las tropas del Vacío llegaron y con ello eliminaron al tirador y el soporte del equipo, LeBlanc se había transportado lejos del conflicto, dejando a Jessica y Greg solos.

¨¿Entonces cuál es el plan ahora?¨ Murmuró la líder de la Alianza, arrinconándose en el fondo del foso.

¨¿Recuerdas el entrenamiento como Invocadora?¨ Shyvana murmuró en su cabeza ¨Usa un hechizo para salir de aquí y volver a la base¨ Al mirar a la Oveja y el Lobo, ambos saltaron el gran muro de piedra, dejando al a Invocadora sola y a merced de los monstruos del Vacío. Cerró sus ojos y trataba de recordar el entrenamiento, no quedaba otra forma de escapar más que usar Destello. A su alrededor notó como el suelo empezó a vibrar debido al ataque de Cho'Gath pero antes de que el mismo logre levantarla, la chica logró desaparecer de allí para luego reaparecer del otro lado del muro, sana y salva. Con un suspiro de tranquilidad miró hacia atrás aunque la voz en su cabeza se encontraba un poco impaciente ¨No hay tiempo que perder, vuelve a la base y dirígete al carril superior, nuestros súbditos están haciendo un gran progreso¨ Tras asentir, la joven se dirigió a la plataforma de invocación y se preparó para una batalla.

…

Tras haber esperado a Jessica para que regrese, todos se encontraban listos y se dirigieron con la siguiente oleada de súbditos hasta el carril superior. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, los pequeños ayudantes habían avanzado, destrozando torretas hasta llegar a la misma base. El inhibidor había sido destruido y con ello aparecieron los súbditos de asedio mejorados los cuales iban montados en máquinas de dos patas y brazos para atacar las estructuras y cualquier rival que se encuentre en su camino.

¨Esto es demasiado fácil, no me gusta para nada¨ Susurró James, diciéndole a Maxine quien también pensaba lo mismo ¨¿De verdad quieren que ganemos?¨

¨Pienso lo mismo, algo no anda bien¨

¨Será mejor que se apresuren, el Vacío está en nuestra base¨ El comentario de LeBlanc alertó a todos. La línea central de la base de la Alianza estaba siendo destrozada por los Campeones enemigos, y tenían casi el mismo progreso que el grupo.

No había tiempo que perder, cada segundo era valioso, el futuro de la Tierra estaba en juego y si eran derrotados sabían que no habría otra oportunidad. Cada golpe, virote, flecha y proyectil dañaban la estructura que defendía el nexo pero no era suficiente, los súbditos llegaban y asistían a los Campeones pero los asistentes del enemigo no se rendían al evitar el avance.

La primera torre caía y la segunda estaba empezando a sufrir daños, los súbditos aliados morían mientras que los rivales se amontonaban, pero eso no detuvo al grupo de la Alianza que continuaba atacando la segunda estructura hasta que la misma terminó cayendo.

Con el nexo despejado solo quedaba hacer el último esfuerzo, pero el Vacío también había realizado un gran progreso, dejando al nexo de la Alianza al descubierto. Ambos bandos empezaron a atacar el núcleo del otro equipo, aquel que lograra golpear más duro terminaría ganando, pero era difícil comparar la fuerza de meros humanos o criaturas insignificantes con los imponentes monstruos del Profeta.

La gran gema roja que flotaba empezaba a fracturarse, indicando que el daño que le estaban infligiendo daba frutos ¿Pero por cuánto más? Continuaron y continuaron hasta que notaron que de entre las grietas del cristal empezó a emanar una luz brillante.

¨¡Continúen, ya casi está destruido!¨ Gritó James, golpeando con la espada el nexo.

Todo este ataque rindió frutos cuando escucharon como todo el sonido a su alrededor se detuvo, sino que lo único que sus oídos captaban era la fractura del cristal y la explosión del mismo que encegueció a todos. ¿Habían triunfado? Lo único que sabían era que los jóvenes regresaron a la sala de invocación pero LeBlanc ya no se encontraba allí.

¨¿Ganamos?¨ Preguntó Ted, mirando las paredes de mármol, como si no supiese donde se encontraba.

¨El nexo se fracturó, así que supongo que sí¨

¨Puede que sea un procedimiento para ambos equipos, quizás el Vacío ganó¨ James le respondió a Jessica, aunque él al igual que el resto estaba confundido.

De la nada, la maga de Noxus volvió a aparecer entre los estudiantes, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, típica de ella ¨Felicidades¨

¨¿Ganamos?¨ Todos se levantaron, sorprendidos.

¨Se podría decir, sí¨ La Campeona jugaba con su bastón ¨Está claro que Malzahar desapareció, sus poderes se encuentran restringidos y su séquito en las sombras¨ Volvió a centrar la mirada púrpura en ellos ¨Eso no quiere decir que fueron vencidos permanentemente. Tal como mencioné, esta no es una solución permanente y deberán luchar llegado el momento¨

¨Entrenaremos entonces, si pudimos vencerlo aquí, podremos hacerlo otra vez¨ Jessica dio un paso hacia adelante, estaba decidida a acabar con el Vacío si es que re-surgían nuevamente.

¨No lo dudo, pero hay algo que deben saber¨ Todos se acercaron para escuchar lo siguiente ¨Hay un portal en la sala donde aparecieron, el mismo los llevará a la Tierra…¨

El rostro de todos mostraron felicidad, podían regresar a su mundo, aunque James sospechaba de algo ¨¿Pero…?¨

¨Pero… es un camino solo de ida. Al hacerlo perderán sus poderes, cualquier transformación que hayan sufrido desaparecerá y el vínculo con los Campeones que posean se perderá. Serán una persona común y corriente¨ Antes de abrirles el paso hacia la sala, la Campeona observó a James ¨Claro está que hay casos muy específicos. Tú tienes un vínculo con la Elegida del Sol¨

¨Si ella tiene que quedarse en Runaterra para que yo vaya a la Tierra, o viceversa no hay-¨

¨¿Ningún problema?¨ LeBlanc rió ¨He mencionado que cualquier vínculo con un Campeón se perderá, eso quiere decir que si ustedes se encuentran en distintas partes del portal, el único afectado serás tú. En otras palabras, morirás si el vínculo se rompe¨ En parte no le sorprendía a James, pero sabía que no todo podía ser tan fácil. Con esas palabras ya dichas, la noxiana se puso a un lado para que los Invocadores pudiesen salir de la sala ¨Tienen una decisión, quedarse en Runaterra o volver a la Tierra, algunos de sus compañeros ya eligieron…¨

Todos se miraron y abrieron la puerta, cada uno tenía una idea en mente pero prefirieron mantenerse callados. Algunos estaban limitados en esta decisión mientras que otros poseían total libertad. Parecía algo difícil pero era cuestión de dar un paso y cruzar un portal ¿Difícil o quizás una decisión no tan simple?

* * *

 **Se terminó, es el final. Luego de poco más de un año esta historia llegó a su fin. Agradezco a todos los que hayan leído y seguido la historia y aquellos que se interesaron por mandar solo el OC, también, fue una lectura interesante leer toda la información que enviaron y al mismo tiempo escribirla.**

 **Debo admitir que la historia tomó un rumbo diferente al que quería. Agregando todos los OCs (independientemente de la cantidad) terminó desviándose y perdiendo el hilo inicial del fic a tal punto que recorté muchas ideas que al final no se usaron. ¿Me hubiera gustado agregarlas? Si, pero con todos los OCs no tendría tiempo para desarrollarlas ya que de hacerlo tardaría más tiempo en avanzar en la historia hasta tal punto que se estanque.**

 **Quedaron muchas cosas abiertas, personajes que me hubiera gustado usar más en la historia e incluso otros si es que se daba. Planeaba meter un spin-off de este fic pero dado que ya de por sí tengo mucho trabajo y quiero tratar de terminar de escribir todos los fics este año, me era imposible hacerlo.**

 **¿El resultado? El fic terminó siendo mediocre en la segunda parte. La muerte de James dio un giro a la historia que pudo haber sido utilizado muy bien, pero lamentablemente no lo aproveché. Que Jessica tomara el mando fue una buena idea y que nuevamente, se utilizó a medias y en el resultado final fue, nuevamente, mediocre.**

 **No me sorprendería si muchos que seguían el fic se dejaron de interesar a mitad de camino, ya sea porque su OC ya fue presentado o porque la historia se tornó aburrida/lenta/etc. La muerte de James me quitó en parte inspiración por varias razones y me hizo casi abandonar todo. Continué por el hecho de que la historia debería tener un final.**

 ***Suspiro***

 **Me hubiese gustado seguir la idea inicial, que, aunque el núcleo esté ahí, terminó desviándose y convirtiéndose en un monstruo de Frankestein hasta tal punto que no me satisfacía escribir.**

 **En fin, toca seguir con las dos historias, terminarlas y con ello dar un cierre a todo lo de FanFiction.**

* * *

 **derpylove25:** _Vaya...se acerca el final...que nervios xD (y donde esta cj?...no puede terminar una partida de lol sin que cj mate a alguien :v)_

 **Y el final llegó! Aunque me pregunto ¿cj?**

 **ShadowFic:** _Cuando tengas tiempo... espero que puedas hacer un buen remake de esto... le veo potencial_

 **Lo único que puedo ofrecer es Summoning Magic, el primer fic que escribí y es un demake (Por ser anterior a esta). La historia es más o menos similar salvo por la inclusión de los OCs de los lectores.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia, lo sigan haciendo o no, yo... me despido.**

 **Fin**


End file.
